A Lucky Man's Charm (In English)
by blumints
Summary: THE ORIGINAL BY STARGLEEKBELLE WAS TAKEN DOWN! I'M TRANSLATING THE FRENCH REPOST! I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THIS WORK! Kurt dreaded turning of age, convinced that his soulmate would be someone he loathed. But when his birthday arrives and his soulmate is None other than international rockstar Blaine Anderson, his life take a turn he never expected but always dreamed about.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: This is not my own work and therefore cannot take any credit for it, all credit goes to the original author StarGleekBelle! I'm only posting this as the original version is no longer available and it can only be found in French so I'm translating it so it can be enjoyed by a wider range of people!**

**I don't speak a word of French except 'Bonjour' so I have turned to my good friend google translate and I've gone through it to make sure it makes sense!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prologue

* * *

_The first recorded occurrence of soulmates dates back to the middle ages when the name of a servant boy appeared on the left wrist of Princess Amelia, the youngest daughter of King Henry IV, shortly after her 18th birthday. No one but Amelia and her beloved Nathaniel, whose own wrist had Amelia's name, knew how it happened. No one understood the connection between the unlikely pair but soon after, every young man and woman experienced the magic on their 18th birthday. Many said it was witchcraft, accusing Nathaniel of making a deal with the devil in order to be with the princess who was betrothed. What they didn't know was that there was no witch, no deal, but simply a wish between young lovers at a secluded lake that was said to hold the power of fairies and nymphs. Amelia and Nathaniel were beheaded under the king's order, believing that the evil magic would die with them. The magic increased tenfold by their death, however, and no one would ever be able to escape the truth behind the red string that bound their love._

_Excerpt from: History of the Bond_

* * *

Kurt remembered the exact moment he saw him. He remembered being frozen in his spot, mesmerized by the man who seemed to be singing directly to him. He remembered begging his dad for money to throw in the street performer's open guitar case as he serenaded the crowd for tips. He remembered how nervous he had been walking up to the man, the money he snatched from his father shaking in his hand. Burt had tried giving him a ten, but Kurt grabbed a fifty and scurried off before his father could even protest. The man had removed his bright yellow sunglasses, placing them on his head and smiling appreciatively at the people who dropped change in his guitar case. Kurt waited patiently for the small crowd to disperse before shyly walking up to the singer.

_"Hey there," the young man greeted with a smile that made Kurt's heart melt. "Did you enjoy the show?"_

_Kurt nodded eagerly. "I did. You're amazing," the singer smiled bashfully at the compliment. "This is for you," Kurt said as he tried handing the young man the money._

_The singer hesitated for a moment. "I can't take that. It's too much," he said regretfully, ignoring the sudden pang of hunger in his stomach at the thought of how much food that money could buy._

_Kurt wasn't having it though. "No, it isn't!" he said quickly. "It's not enough. You deserve so much more. You're an incredible singer. Please, take it," he said, practically shoving the fifty into the singer's hands._

_The young man smiled softly, taking the bill and slipping it into his pocket. "Thank you. And since you are my biggest tipper tonight, I will sing something just for you," Kurt's eyes widened in excitement. "What's your favorite Disney movie?"_

_"Mulan!" Kurt answered instantly._

_The singer smiled, nodding approvingly. "Awesome. That's one of my fave's too," he said with a wink before starting his rendition of **I'll Make A Man Out of You**_.

The young man was discovered not long after his encounter with Kurt and soon, he, alongside four others, started a band called The Warblers. It didn't take long for The Warblers to make it in the music industry and gain the fame that many artists could only dream of. Eleven year old Kurt had fallen in love with eighteen year old Blaine Anderson that night and six years later, he was Blaine's biggest fan. He prayed that one day he would be able to meet Blaine again, remind him of that day and thank him for the years of soulful music that helped him through the darkest moments in his life.

The bell rang, indicating the end of home room and bringing Kurt back from his memories. It was the first day of senior year and he was already bored out of his mind. With a long sigh, Kurt grabbed the notebook he'd been doodling his and Blaine's name inside a heart in, slipped it into his messenger bag and headed out of the classroom. A few students waved to him as he walked past them in the hallway, some sent him disgusted glares, but most simply stepped out of the way and kept to themselves, not wanting to risk the wrath of the Cheerio. Kurt ignored them all and walked to his locker, keeping an eye out for his tormentor.

Being on the Cheerios gave him enough status at McKinley to keep him safe from most of the bullies and his uniform saved him from being slushied. But it didn't prevent Dave Karofsky from making his life hell. Kurt pushed all thoughts of Karofsky away and opened his locker, smiling to himself as his eyes instantly went to the picture of Blaine and The Warblers. No matter what high school threw at him, no matter how hard life became, he could always count on Blaine's velvety smooth vocals to set him at ease.

"If one more person asks me if it's true," Santana's voice rang out from a few feet away. Kurt turned away from the picture to look at his best friend.

"I _will_ ends them. _Te lo juro._" (Translation: I swear to you)

Kurt smiled sympathetically before turning back to his locker. Brittany had turned of age during the summer and everyone was shocked when the name on her wrist was Samuel E. Evans, not Santana M. Lopez. The night they found out had been torture for Santana. In all the years of their friendship, not once had he seen her cry as much as she did that night.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter," Santana grumbled as she leaned on the locker next to Kurt's. "As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"You keep saying that," Kurt said with a raised brow.

"Yeah well, maybe if I say it enough times it'll be true," Santana mumbled. "Have you seen Quinn yet?"

"Oh, I've seen her," Kurt said as he switched out his books. "I cannot believe she ruined her beautiful hair. We need to do some major recon and get her back."

Santana shrugged, her eyes darting around the hall for any signs of Karofsky, all the while praying she didn't get a glimpse of Brittany and Sam. "I kinda like it. It looks hot." Kurt sent her a look which meant he clearly thought she was delusional but it had no effect on her.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly pulled it out, his eyes widening when he saw the Twitter notification. "Oh. My. God."

* * *

Blaine walked into the studio alongside Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David, eager to hear the news from their manager. They finished filming the first music video for their third album the day before and there was talk of a tour but nothing had been confirmed yet. Blaine loved going out on the road, performing in as many cities as they could. At every concert, every single meet and greet, Blaine hoped that he would show up. He prayed that his soulmate would be there, waiting for him amongst the crowd. But he never was. No matter how many people The Warblers had the opportunity to meet, Blaine's soulmate had yet to be one of them. But he still had hope. He still had faith that he would meet his beloved. It was simply a matter of when.

"How long do you think we'll be gone this time?" David asked worriedly as they entered their manager's empty office. David's soulmate and wife, Katherine, was four months pregnant and while he was excited for the possible tour, he didn't want to miss the birth of his child.

"It doesn't matter how long we're gone for. You are not going to miss Katherine giving birth," Wes assured him. "If that means you leaving in the middle of the tour, hell the middle of a concert, then so be it. The fans will understand."

"Wes is right, David," Blaine said with a soft smile. "Nothing and no one is going to keep you away from the birth of your child. We'll make sure of it."

David smiled at his bandmates, grateful for their support. "Thanks, guys." Just then, a loud smacking caught their attention. "Seriously? You two can't go five minutes without making out."

Jeff and Nick reluctantly pulled apart, Jeff grinning wickedly while Nick blushed. "What can we say? Our love is too strong to contain," Jeff said with a wink.

"Well try and contain it," Wes scolded, though he was smirking. "Not all of us are lucky enough to have our soulmates with us at all times."

Jeff stuck his tongue out at Wes, taking a seat in one of the chairs and bringing Nick to sit on his lap. "Party pooper."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his friends, his right hand subtly fidgeting with the brown leather cuff on his left wrist. Part of him felt like he was getting ahead of himself, but Blaine had a strong feeling that he would be meeting his soulmate very soon. The thought alone made him anxious and giddy.

"My boys!" The Warblers' manager Eric, a tall, lean man with blond hair, exclaimed when he walked into his office. "I have some very good news!"

"Has the tour been confirmed?" Blaine asked excitedly. Eric was the man that discovered him, the man that put faith in him and his friends when it mattered most, and the man that, in a lot of ways, was more of a father to Blaine than his own. Band manager was his official title but he meant much more than that to the five men. He always put the needs of the band first and if Eric was excited about the news then Blaine knew it had to be good.

Eric nodded with a smile. "Yes, it has. But that's not all. We start a six month tour in October, the album will be released a month earlier, and we will have a two month break from January to February in order to welcome David's bundle of joy with no hassle."

"YES!" David shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "You are the best manager _ever_!" he said, pulling Eric in for a hug.

"I couldn't let you miss the birth," Eric chuckled as David embraced him tightly. "It's still going to suck when the tour picks back up and we have to leave, but you should be able to at least have a few weeks with Katherine and the baby."

"I couldn't ask for more," David said gratefully as he stepped out of the hug. "Seriously, thanks."

"Where's our first stop?" Nick asked curiously. Eric's smile widened, pulling a sheet of paper out of the folder in his hand and handing it to the guys.

* * *

"What? What is it?" Santana asked, peering over Kurt's phone to catch a glimpse. Kurt turned the phone to her, his heart racing.

**_WarblerBlaine: The Warblers are officially going on tour! First stop will be Columbus, OH. Tour dates will be posted soon. #CantWait #WhereItAllBegan_**


	2. Chapter 2: Divine Will

Chapter 2: Divine Will

* * *

_The bonding process between soulmates is more intimate than the act of sexual intercourse, for when soulmates bond, their souls connect on a different plane of existence. Once the bond begins, the souls travel to a place of purity, the Lands of Mira, and present themselves to each other in the most vulnerable of forms. The Lands of Mira has been said to be the most beautiful of worlds, its magic rippling through the wind as two souls become one. Depending on the souls entering its existence, the Mira will present itself, blessing the souls with a stronger, deeper bond. The Mira is neither a being nor an entity, but a source of energy. It only presents itself to those souls it deems worthy. Few and far between have been lucky enough to receive the Mira's blessing, but those who are, have a love for the ages._

_-Excerpt from: What it means to Bond_

* * *

Blaine's announcement of the upcoming tour put Kurt in such a good mood that when Karofsky walked past him in the hallway and tried to harass him, Kurt simply ignored him as if he hadn't heard a word. He might as well not have. His head was high in the clouds, his heart hammering at the fact that he was finally going to meet, or rather re-meet, his idol. The last time The Warblers went on tour and came to Cleveland, Kurt had been unable to go. Burt was just settling back home from the hospital after a major heart attack and despite telling his son that he was fine, that he could attend the concert with his friends, Kurt couldn't find it in himself to go. So instead he gave his ticket away and let The Warblers' album play on repeat while he helped Carole take care of his father. But this time was different. His father's health was up to par and he felt closer to Blaine now than he did two years ago. Nothing was going to stand in the way of him going to that concert.

Kurt sat down in-between Santana and Tina at the lunch table, greeting his fellow Glee clubbers before opening his brown paper bag and pulling out his sandwich. He listened to them talk about this year being different and how they were going to win Nationals, as long as Finn didn't do something stupid like kiss Rachel in the middle of a performance. Kurt had been so pissed off at Finn that he didn't even bother trying to hold Santana back when she went Lima Heights on him and instead stood just off to the side, murmuring under his breath all the ways he would make Finn pay while wishing that they would let Santana go. Talk of Nationals eventually led to talk of new members, which inevitably led to Quinn's cry for help and Rachel insisting that she knew exactly how to get Quinn back.

"I'm telling you guys, this will work! If we just go talk to her as one unit, I'm sure she'll-"

"She'll what, Yentl?" Santana snapped, her patience wearing thin. She could only take so much of Rachel and she was already way past her limit. "Thank us for saving her from her disastrous life and then sing about it?" she asked sarcastically, waving her hands around mocking jazz hands. "Let's get real here, Quinn is gone and no amount of sappy_ we support you and we're here for you _songs is gonna change that." Rachel huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance. "The only thing any of us will accomplish by trying to _sing her back_ is scare her off even more. Q needs to get a handle on her shit on her own. She'll come back when she's ready."

Kurt nodded in agreement. The last thing they needed to do was try and force Quinn into something she wasn't ready for. But Rachel was never one to back down easily. And she was certainly never one for tact either.

"Just because you don't believe in the power of music doesn't mean Quinn won't," Rachel retorted. "We all understand that things are tough on you right now. But that does not mean that we are going to allow you to ruin the chances of getting Quinn back. It's your fault she's in this mess in the first place."

"Oh hell no dis bitch just didn't," Santana muttered, glancing around the table, everyone wearing the same wide-eyed look.

"Tana," Kurt spoke softly, placing a hand on her knee underneath the table in hopes of keeping her calm.

"It's true," Rachel continued, her snooty tone working on Santana's very last nerve. "You're the one who encouraged her to get a haircut, as if a new hairstyle would fix all her problems. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown and you practically pushed her off the edge yourself. I know you're hurting, seeing Brittany with Sam cannot be easy for you. But that does not mean that you should allow your pain to get in the way of more important things, like getting Quinn back and away from those skanks."

"Rachel," Kurt admonished, the rest of the table going completely quiet. Kurt quickly glanced at Brittany at the end of the table, her head down avoiding eye contact with anyone. Santana sent Rachel a hard glare before abruptly getting up from the table and walking off.

"Yo, that was messed up," Artie said, shaking his head.

"Seriously, Rachel. I know Santana gets under your skin but that wasn't cool," Finn said in disappointment.

"But I was just-"

"You were being cruel," Kurt snapped angrily as he gathered his and Santana's things. "You were being insensitive and once again, making everything about you."

"This isn't about me! This is about Quinn!" Rachel argued.

Kurt stood up, glaring down at Rachel. "No, it isn't. It's about you making sure we have enough members so you can have your chance at all the solos, again. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Stop pretending like you have anyone's best interest at heart. You better watch it or Tana and I will quit too and then you'll really be screwed." Kurt finished grabbing their things and walked out of the cafeteria after Santana.

He found her at her locker reapplying her make-up, her walls completely up. But he wasn't fooled. He could see the hurt and anger behind the façade. Without a word, he handed her the books she'd left behind and leaned against the locker next to her. Santana slammed her locker shut and leaned on it, her eyes scanning the halls until she found the person she was looking for.

"Let's go," she said, walking down the hall after Quinn, Kurt close behind.

They followed Quinn into the girls' bathroom, Santana locking the door behind them. Quinn glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes as she went back to the mirror. Kurt and Santana stood on each side of her, their arms crossed in front of their chests.

"I'm not coming back to Glee or the Cheerios so save your breath," Quinn told them as she mussed her hair.

"Quinn, this isn't you," Kurt said, reaching up to touch her hair. "Seriously, what have you done to your hair?" Quinn smirked at the offended look on Kurt's face, pulling out her eyeliner to reapply.

"Come on, Quinn. What is going on with you? Talk to us," Santana pleaded softly, placing a gentle hand on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn ignored her, applied her eyeliner and placed it back in her makeup bag. "You know Rachel's going to try and get you back in Glee, right?"

Quinn scoffed. "She can try all she wants. I'm not coming back," Quinn zipped closed her makeup bag, tossed it inside her purse, and turned around, leaning against the sink. "And I'm not coming back to the Cheerios either. I'm done with all that crap." Kurt and Santana exchanged a worried look but said nothing. They knew when to push and right now wasn't the time. Quinn looked at Santana, her face softening. "How are you holding up?"

Santana shrugged and looked away. "I'm fine," she mumbled.

Quinn glanced at Kurt with a questioning brow, the look on his face clearly stating that she wasn't fine. "You're not," she said, turning her full attention on Santana.

"You're right, I'm not," Santana snapped. "But at least I didn't destroy my body in some ridiculous attempt to pretend I'm ok. At least I'm trying to handle it," she spat before unlocking the bathroom door and storming out.

Kurt sighed deeply, his heart aching for his friends. Senior year was supposed to be their best year and everything was already falling apart. "Come back to the Cheerios, Q. I have a bottle of peroxide at home. We could wash that awful pink out of your hair then we'll stuff our faces with pizza before Sue puts us on some insane diet," he smirked though his eyes were pleading. Santana wasn't at all handling losing Brittany well and Kurt needed reinforcements, he needed Quinn. "Please, Quinn. We need you."

Quinn kept her head down, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes. "You don't need me. Nobody does."

"Quinn-"

"I gotta get to class," Quinn interrupted, walking out of the bathroom before Kurt could stop her.

Kurt turned to the mirror, shaking his head in disappointment. So much for staying on his happy cloud. With a frustrated sigh, he fixed his already perfectly coiffed hair and walked out of the bathroom just as the bell rang. He only made it a few steps though before he was pushed hard, his body slamming into the lockers.

"Watch where you're going, ladyface," Karofsky taunted as he continued down the hall.

Kurt glared at the jock's back, wishing more than anything that he could do something about the Neanderthal once and for all. Even with his social status he couldn't fully escape the torment that came from being gay. He could fight back, he often did. But at the moment, he didn't have it in him. And it was moments like this that he had to remind himself of Blaine, remind himself of Nick and Jeff. From the very beginning of their career, the three men had been open about their sexuality, Jeff and Nick going as far as telling the world that they were soulmates who found each other in high school.

While Blaine was Kurt's favorite member for obvious reasons, The Warblers themselves were Kurt's idols. They followed their dreams and accomplished their goals on their own terms. They never let the media or society decide what was right for them. They never let the naysayers push them around. If they could make it out of Ohio alive then so could Kurt. With a deep breath, Kurt straightened his uniform and walked to class, his head held high.

* * *

"Alright boys, you ready?" Eric asked, standing behind the camera. The Warblers' decided to announce the details of their tour and the new album release date by making a video for their fans. Blaine's single tweet early that morning had sent the fans and media into a frenzy and since this was their first world tour, they wanted to do it big.

"We're ready," Wes said with a nod. Wes and Blaine were sitting up front, Jeff, Nick, and David seated a tad higher behind them. Eric nodded, pressed record, and pointed at the boys to start. "Hey, everyone. How's it going?"

"Wes, they can't answer us," David teased with a smirk.

"I know that, David. I was being polite," Wes replied, glancing at David before turning back to the camera. "But since David is right-"

"I usually am," David cut in with a wink. "And you amazing fans cannot answer us,"

"Technically they could, you know, in the comment section," Blaine said, glancing behind him.

"That's very true," Nick nodded. "We'll have to go back and read the comments, see how they're doing."

"That's an awesome idea," Jeff agreed, kissing Nick on the cheek.

"Guys," Wes scolded, turning towards his friends. "We're trying to make a video here."

"Sorry, Wes. Please continue," Blaine replied with sincerity, though the others were snickering. Eric could only shake his head with amusement.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Wes continued turning back to the camera. "Since you cannot tell us at this very moment how you're all doing, we would like to tell you how we're doing. Which is..."

"Amazing!" David said with a silly accent.

"Spectacular!" Jeff and Nick shouted.

"Totally awesome!" Blaine said with excitement.

"And why is that gentlemen?" Wes asked.

"Because we're going on our first world tour!" they shouted simultaneously and cheered.

"That's right. The Warblers are coming to you," David flirted, pointing at the camera.

"We're so excited for this tour," Blaine said with a wide smile. "It's going to be bigger, better, and a thousand times more amazing than our last one."

"It sure is. We will be on the road for six months, pouring our hearts and souls onto the stage, just for you," Nick said with a wink.

"But that's not all," Jeff teased. "We just got word that our new album will be released a month earlier than planned!"

"So mark your calendars," David said, making a checkmark in the air. "Because the album drops September 3rd and I'm telling you, it's gon' be epic!"

"Underneath in the info section are the tour dates as well as on our website. Tickets will go on sale this weekend so get ready, cause we are about to blow your minds!" Jeff said dramatically, his hands in his hair.

"We cannot wait to see you all out there," Blaine said with that dreamy smile that made everyone swoon.

"And don't forget to comment below!" David shouted. "Facebook us! Tweet us! Let us know how you're doing!"

"We love you all and we'll see you soon," Wes said.

"Bye," they said simultaneously, waving at the camera before Eric shut it off.

"Do you think the fans will ever get tired of us being dorks?" Wes asked Eric with a smirk.

Eric shook his head. "Never. That's why they love you so much." Wes nodded and laughed. "True."

"Alright, you guys can head home for the day. I'm going to finish up here and post the video shortly." Eric told them as he walked to his desk.

"Cool. Later man," David said as they started heading out of the office.

"Don't forget you have a photo shoot tomorrow morning!" Eric shouted after them.

"We know," Blaine said with a laugh, closing the office door behind him.

* * *

No one knew Kurt better than his father, not even Santana. So when Kurt and Finn got home, Kurt saying hi just a tad too enthusiastically before running upstairs to his room, Burt knew something was up. Or rather, he knew that Kurt wanted something. He didn't say anything though, deciding to wait until Kurt asked him for whatever it was. He figured it was money for some outrageously priced outfit or a pair of shoes Kurt didn't need. It had been a while since Kurt asked him for anything so he was already planning on saying yes. But not before he enjoyed watching his son squirm a bit first.

"So boys, how was your first day back?" Burt asked nonchalantly as they all sat down at the table for dinner.

Finn shrugged, his mouth already full of food. "It was ok. Santana almost killed Rachel though."

Carole and Burt looked at Kurt questioningly. "What are you looking at me for? He said _Santana_, not _Kurt_," he grumbled, avoiding eye contact with them.

"Yeah but, you and Santana share like, one brain though," Finn replied, smirking at the glare Kurt sent him.

"We do not. We are both completely capable of thinking on our own, Finn Hudson," Kurt snapped. "And besides, Rachel is the one that acted like an insensitive bi-"

"Kurt," Burt warned. He adored Santana, really, he did. She was the closest thing he had to a daughter. But that girl had a mouth on her and Burt found himself scolding Kurt's language far more often than he'd like.

"Sorry," Kurt cleared his throat before continuing. "Rachel acted insensitively today, Finn. Tana had every right to go off on her."

"What did Rachel say?" Carole asked, already dreading the answer.

"She brought up that fact that Tana and Britt aren't soulmates in front of the entire Glee club. As if she needed reminding," Kurt said, glaring at Finn who at least had the decency to look ashamed by his girlfriend's actions.

Carole shook her head. "That girl needs to learn to keep her mouth shut and her nose out of other people's business."

"Mom!" Finn exclaimed.

"It's true, son," Carole shrugged unapologetically, ignoring the offended look on Finn's face. "Need I remind you of what happened with Quinn?" Finn looked down and shook his head. "That's what I thought."

"How is Santana holding up?" Burt asked with genuine concern.

Kurt half-shrugged. "Not very well. She's trying not to let it get to her but I know she's still hurting."

Burt nodded sadly. "She'll get through it. She's a strong girl," Kurt nodded but said nothing, taking a bite of food. "So Kurt, anything else happen today at school? Anything exciting?"

Kurt looked up from his plate, Burt watching him with an amused expression. "Um..."

"Um..." Burt pressed.

Kurt set his fork down, sitting back in his seat. "Well, I mean, I don't know if you'd consider it exciting but..."

Burt rolled his eyes, Carole chuckling to herself while Finn glanced back and forth between the Hummels. Watching their back and forth was always entertaining. "What is it, when does it come out, and how much?"

"It's probably a pair of boots," Finn said with a nod before Kurt could answer.

"Or some vintage scarf he found online," Carole suggested.

"Oh! I bet it's a life size Blaine Anderson doll," Finn teased, ducking out of the way and catching the bread roll Kurt tossed at him.

"Shut up, Finn. I would not buy a life size Blaine doll. That would be creepy," Kurt snapped, his cheeks tinting pink.

Finn scoffed. "Right, cause the 12 foot poster of him in your room isn't."

"Boys," Burt said firmly, commanding their attention. Finn smirked to himself while Kurt crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. Burt turned to Kurt, his brow raised. "So, what is it? What do you want?"

It took Kurt all of two seconds before he burst. "The Warblers are going on tour and they're coming to Columbus and I just have to go!" he screeched.

"I knew it had to do with Blaine Anderson," Finn said though Kurt ignored him.

"And I'm not talking about sitting in the nosebleeds, Dad," Kurt continued. "I'm talking front row seats, backstage passes, VIP, all of it! I have to meet him, Dad! I have to tell him how much he means to me, how much he's helped me! I have to remind him of that night when we first met! Please, please, Dad! Please let me get the VIP package, well two cause of course Tana is coming with."

"Of course," Finn muttered.

"And I know I'm asking a lot, I know that it's going to be expensive, but Dad, it's The Warblers! And it's in Columbus! The same place we met Blaine, the same place where they were discovered! And on my birthday no less! This is fate, Dad! Please, please, please can we go?!" Kurt begged, finally taking a breather.

Burt set his silverware down, placing his hands on each side of his plate. "And how much are these VIP packages?"

"Well, you see, there are two types of VIP packages," Kurt started, his fingers playing with the tablecloth nervously. "There's the regular VIP where you get a special poster and lanyard, and you get to do the meet and greet, but it's really fast. They'll be sitting at a table, they'll sign your poster, and then you move on. Then there's the ultimate VIP where you get to go to the sound check and you get to be backstage and you get to actually talk to them and not for a few seconds, but for like, twenty minutes! There's only ever a few of the ultimate packages and they're more expensive and they sell out ridiculously fast but it's so worth it! We'd be able to talk to them and hangout with them before the show and everything!"

"How much, Kurt," Burt asked again.

"For the ultimate package...500 dollars," Kurt said cautiously. Burt blanched. "For one ticket? Are you insane?!"

"I know, I know!" Kurt said quickly, his heart racing. "But Dad please, I have never wanted anything more in my entire life! Please, Dad! I won't ask for anything ever again! You don't even have to buy me a Christmas present this year or anything. Just please, please, please buy us the ultimate packages! I'll do anything!" he pleaded, his voice wavering. He promised himself he wouldn't throw a fit or cry if his dad said no but he would be devastated if he didn't get a real opportunity to meet Blaine.

Burt sat back in his seat, glancing at Finn who was gaping at Kurt, then to Carole who was giving him an encouraging smile. He looked back at Kurt whose eyes were already clouding over. "If I buy you two of these special packages, you will work at the shop every weekend, you will do extra chores, and you will not ask for anything else. No new outfits, no new shoes, nothing. Is that understood?" Kurt nodded fervently, his eyes wide. "Fine. I'll get you the special VIP."

"What?!" Finn shouted in shock as Kurt let out a high pitched scream.

Kurt jumped out of his seat, nearly tackling Burt to the ground with excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best dad in the entire universe!"

"Yeah, yeah," Burt laughed, patting Kurt on the back. "Get off me already."

"This is so not fair," Finn complained. "How come he gets to hang-out with a rockstar for his birthday when all I got was-"

"Season passes to the Buckeyes?" Kurt cut in as he took his seat. "Don't be so selfish, Finn. You get to hang-out with the football team during every home game, and you get to toss the football around with them. I only get to talk to Blaine once. Plus, I have to work these tickets off, you didn't."

"He has a point," Carole said with a nod. "But...I...ugh! Fine," Finn grumbled.

Kurt smiled smugly before turning his attention back to his dad. "Thank you so much, Dad. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Mhm," Burt nodded, going back to eating his dinner. The truth was, he did know how much it meant to Kurt. The Warblers and their music had helped Kurt through so much. They were there for Kurt in ways that Burt couldn't have been, in ways Burt didn't understand. But he knew what they meant to Kurt, what Blaine Anderson meant to him. And though the prices were outrageous, he couldn't deny his son the chance to finally meet his idol.

* * *

Blaine sat outside on his patio late that night, twirling the phone on the table, prolonging the inevitable a little while longer. He knew he had to call his parents. He knew he wouldn't be able get away with not telling them that they would be in Ohio. But he also knew it was pointless. In a perfect world, his parents would jump at the chance to see their show. They would be excited to see their youngest son perform to a no doubt sold out crowd and they would be happy for him, proud of him. But in his world, the one where they kicked him out, refused to accept who he is, they could care less. Well, his mother would care, just enough to put a small smile on his face. But his dad? That was an entirely different story. Blaine took a deep breath, picked up his phone, and bit the bullet, dialing his parent's home number.

"Anderson residents," a woman answered politely. Blaine smiled a bit. "Hey, Mom."

"Blaine," Natalie Anderson greeted with much more enthusiasm than Blaine could ever remember hearing. "How are you son?"

"I'm doing well, Mom. How are you?" Blaine asked with genuine curiosity. "What have you been up to?"

"I'm good. You know me, always planning some event for your father," Natalie said with a small chuckle. "How's LA? You eating ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm eating fine," Blaine answered, surprised by his mother's gentle tone. "I actually called to let you know that The Warblers are going on tour starting in October. Columbus is our first stop."

"Oh Blaine, that's so exciting!" Natalie said happily. "Will you be stopping by?" Before Blaine could answer, he heard the distinct sound of his father's voice asking who was on the phone. "Blaine, hold on. Your father would like to speak to you."

Blaine knew in an instant that the pleasantries were over. "Hello, Blaine." John Anderson said, his tone hard.

"Hello, Dad," Blaine replied, doing his best to hide his disappointment.

"Your mother says you're going on tour. Will you be stopping by here?" John asked, though his voice indicated that Blaine wasn't exactly welcome.

"We have a show in Columbus and one in Cleveland," Blaine answered, turning towards the patio door when he heard it open. Cooper gave him a questioning look and Blaine mouthed Dad, Cooper rolling his eyes as he took a seat at the table. "But I'm not sure if I'll have time to actually come see you guys. I can check with Eric and-"

"No need. I'm sure you'll be too busy to stop by," John interrupted. "How's Cooper doing? Is he there with you?"

"Yeah, he's right here," Blaine said dryly, passing the phone to his brother. Cooper made a face but took the phone anyway.

"Hey, Dad," Cooper greeted with fake enthusiasm as he walked inside the house.

Blaine sighed as Cooper walked off. Leave it to their father to completely ruin any happiness he may have had. He was grateful that he had Cooper in his life but he hated how he was always the better son simply because he was straight. Blaine and Cooper had a rocky relationship growing up, Blaine constantly trying to live up to his brother's expectations. But once he and the guys moved out to LA and Blaine told him about how their parents treated him, Cooper opened his arms and his home for him. Things were slowly getting better with his mother, though he could never tell if it was all a façade. But his relationship with his father was nonexistent. He couldn't hate the man though. If he hadn't kicked Blaine out then he never would've been playing on the street corner to earn a living and he never would've been discovered. That was his silver lining.

Cooper grunted in aggravation as he walked back outside, handing Blaine his phone. "I swear all he wants to do is gripe at me for not giving a crap about his damn business."

"At least he talks to you," Blaine muttered, his eyes to the ground.

Cooper scoffed. "More like talks at me." Blaine may think that his relationship with their father was better because he was straight, but Cooper hated the man. No matter how successful he became, he was never good enough for John Anderson's standards. "Did you talk to Mom?"

Blaine nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah. She seemed oddly happy though."

"She's been seeing someone," Cooper said, quickly backtracking. "A therapist I mean. She told me the other day."

"Oh?" Blaine said in surprise.

"Yep. She's at least trying," Cooper shrugged with an encouraging smile.

Blaine nodded, a sigh escaping his lips. "I'm going to head to bed. Got a long day tomorrow. Night, Coop."

"Night, Squirt," Cooper said, grabbing Blaine's arm before he could go inside. "Be happy, Blainers. You're going on a world tour! Maybe you'll find him this time."

Blaine smiled softly, shrugging a little. "Maybe. Night."

"Night," Cooper sighed, letting go of Blaine's arm and turning his attention to the stars, wishing his own beloved could be there with him and not away on business. Cooper was an actor, completely lucking out in Blaine's opinion and landing the lead on a hit TV show. Cooper's wife Monica however, was a lawyer, and a damn good one at that. Between Cooper's childish nature and Monica's take no prisoner attitude, they were the perfect match.

* * *

Blaine pulled his shirt off as he walked into his room and threw it in the hamper. He tossed his phone on his pillow, changed into his pajama pants, and grabbed his laptop before getting in bed. He checked his email and replied to a few. He read the band's schedule for the next few days, committing it to memory. He then signed on to Twitter, feeling the need to do a quick QA before heading off to sleep. Talking with fans always made him feel better.

Kurt was lying in bed, moments away from falling asleep when his phone beeping caught his attention. He grabbed it from his bedside table, instantly waking up the moment he saw the Twitter notification.

**_WarblerBlaine: Short QA starting...NOW! #AskBlaine_**

Kurt watched as the hashtag exploded with questions, each one more ridiculous than the prior one. He rolled his eyes at the fans that begged Blaine to tweet them and envied the ones that got responses. He didn't tweet Blaine himself though. He never did. He was always too scared, too embarrassed. He didn't want to seem like one of those crazy fans, like he had earlier at the dinner table. But when Blaine tweeted that he was going to bed and would answer one more question, Kurt quickly tweeted him before he lost his nerve.

Blaine scrolled through the hashtag, looking for the perfect question to answer before calling it a night. He was seconds away from answering one about the album when another caught his attention.

**_Cheerio_Porcelain: WarblerBlaine What is your heart's greatest desire? #AskBlaine_**

Blaine smiled softly at the question, glancing at his wrist for only a moment before removing the cuff. He ran his thumb over the name gently, sighing with longing. He went back to his computer and clicked reply.

Kurt tried not to be disappointed. Blaine had over 50 million fans following him. He doubted that Blaine even read his question. But then he got a mentions alert and stopped breathing, his heart jumping out of his chest.

**_WarblerBlaine: Cheerio_Porcelain To find my missing puzzle piece and make all his dreams come true. :)_**

As soon as Blaine hit send, he clicked on the profile and scanned through the tweets. It was rare of him to read through his fan's tweets, always feeling weird for doing it. But there was something about this person that intrigued him enough to look. Maybe it was the question itself, or maybe it was their peculiar handle. But either way, Blaine found himself chuckling at their tweets, appreciating the snarkiness. He read the profile, cocking his head to the side curiously. _17, Male, proudly gay and stuck in a hellhole that is high school. Future fashion designer. Cheerleading Champ. And constantly having bitch-offs with my girl Cheerio_Sandbags. _Blaine went back to reading the tweets only to stop when he saw there was a new one. He laughed at the response he received.

**_Cheerio_Porcelain: WarblerBlaineAnderson Now THAT is what I call an answer. #EpicSwoon_**

Kurt was panicking. What the hell had he been thinking tweeting that to Blaine? Now he really was one of the crazies. He went to delete the message, praying that Blaine hadn't seen it but stopped when he saw that Blaine had favorited it. He had to cover his mouth from screaming and waking up the whole house, because seriously? What the hell just happened?

**_WarblerBlaine: That was fun. Off to bed now. Hope everyone has a goodnight sleep. Especially you. Wherever you are._**

Blaine signed out of Twitter and closed his laptop, forcing himself to stop reading Cheerio_Porcelain's tweets. What the hell had he been thinking? Stalking some teenage boy's Twitter? He must be more exhausted than he thought. He set his laptop on the floor, plugged his cellphone in, and placed his cuff on his bedside table before settling into bed. He brought his hand up to his face, gingerly rubbing the name on his wrist before setting his arms down and looking out the window where the moon shone in.

"Sleep well my beloved Kurt," he whispered into the night. "Wherever you may be."


	3. Chapter 3: Back To The Start

Chapter 3: Back To The Start

* * *

_The bonding process is quite simple. Soulmates must hold their left hands up and connect palm to palm. A red string, commonly known as the heart string, will appear from both soulmates and wrap itself around their wrists, then their hands and fingers, the strings interweaving with one another. Once they are taken to the Lands of Mira, the following promise must be recited by each party, "I *insert full name* bond myself to thee *insert soulmate full name* for all of eternity." Once the bond is complete, soulmates must make love and spend no less than 24 hours in each other's presence to solidify the bond. Failure to do so will result in extreme feeling of loss and abandonment that can damage the psyche. After the bond has been solidified, soulmates are to replace the brown leather cuff that was received when turning of age with a black leather cuff to proclaim their connection to the world._

_Excerpt from: How to Bond_

* * *

The following two months passed by in a blur. Between Cheerios' practice, Glee club rehearsal, and his impending birthday, Kurt had little time to

worry about much else. He and Santana were able to convince Quinn to come back to the Cheerios and surprisingly enough, it was Brittany who convinced her to come back to Glee club. Sam had turned of age a few weeks into the year, solidifying their relationship, and destroying any lingering love she had left for Santana.

Brittany knew that she and Santana would never be friends like they used to be, they would never be as close. And it pained her deeply to see such a strong, powerful girl like Santana go through so much turmoil, knowing that she was the cause it. So she went to Quinn and talked her into coming back, begging her to be there for Santana where she no longer could. Kurt had to hand it to Brittany. Despite the pain and drama, she still cared for Santana and truly wanted her happy. And although Santana would never admit it, she was grateful. Had it not been for Quinn and Kurt, she would've undoubtedly fallen apart.

Alongside Brittany and Sam, Tina and Mike both turned of age and were soulmates, not that anyone had any doubts. Pretty soon the entire senior class would be marked. It was such a bittersweet moment for all of them. On one hand, turning of age meant receiving an entirely new kind of respect from their peers and the adults in their lives. But it also changed everything. Their society tended to obsess over the significant event and once someone turned of age, the only thing most people cared about was that person's soulmate.

Kurt's birthday was less than a week away and while he had absolutely no desire to discuss it, it was all anybody wanted to talk about. Including Jacob Ben Israel who had gone as far as creating a poll on whether Kurt's soulmate would be a male or female and would he get one at all. Kurt hated how so many students voted that he wouldn't get one, as if he wasn't worried enough about whom his soulmate would be.

"It's so stupid," Santana griped during Glee rehearsal on Tuesday. "Everyone gets a soulmate. Even Jewfro will get one, though I feel bad for the poor bastard that has to put up with his sorry excuse of a person."

"We need to get that poll taken down," Rachel said, her hands on her hips. "It is completely unacceptable and we should not tolerate his ridiculous blog any longer. I say we march up to him and demand that he removes it. Or we go to the administration and...Kurt, are you even listening to me?"

He wasn't. Or at least he was trying not to. Instead he was making faces at Quinn and Santana, who were snickering in each other's shoulders, while Rachel went on and on. "No Rach, I wasn't listening," he sighed with an eye roll.

"And why not?" Rachel asked, clearly offended. "Doesn't it bother you that the whole school thinks you won't have a soulmate because of what Jacob wrote on his blog?" she asked, taking her seat next to Finn.

"The fact that they believe it at all is proof of how stupid the morons at this school really are," Kurt retorted, crossing his legs. "I couldn't care less what they think and come Saturday morning, I'm not going to be worrying about whose name is on my wrist. I'm going to be too preoccupied getting my fine ass into a pair of extra skinny jeans that will no doubt leave Blaine Anderson a drooling mess," he smirked, holding his hand palm side up so Santana and Quinn could high-five him.

"I still can't believe you get to go back stage," Tina said enviously.

"You betta believe it girl Chang," Santana said twirling her hair. "Don't be surprised if the papz get some sexy photos of Kurt and Blaine either cause I am _totally_ helping him get his mack-on."

"Wait, you're not actually going to do that, right?" Finn asked cautiously. "Cause I don't think Burt would like that."

Kurt smiled mischievously, not at all truly planning on flirting with Blaine but unable to resist messing with Finn. "I don't know, Finn. You know how Tana and I get when we're together. We become very, _persuasive_," he purred, sending Santana a wink.

Finn scrunched his face in thought as the other Glee clubbers laughed. "Wait for it," Quinn smirked watching Finn put the pieces together, his eyes going wide when he figured out the insinuation. "There he goes."

"Dude! You mean like...the three of you together? Gross!" Finn grumbled. "Besides, aren't all three of you gay? How would that even work?"

"Well Frankenteen, I have two holes and they each have a penis so I'm sure it would work quite well," Santana said, not at all caring about the scandalized look on everyone's face.

"I so did not need that image," Mike said, turning away from Santana.

"Preach," Mercedes and Artie said simultaneously.

"I think it's hot," Quinn shrugged nonchalantly, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. She was not supposed to say that out loud and as Santana turned to look her, the blush on her cheeks deepened.

Santana eyed Quinn curiously, a slow, seductive grin gracing her face. "Wanky," she purred, sending Quinn a wink just as Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Sorry I'm late guys. What did I miss?"

Santana opened her mouth to reply but Kurt quickly covered it with his hand. "Absolutely nothing, Mr. Schue. We were just waiting for you to start," he said, pulling his hand away when Santana licked his palm. He sent her an annoyed glare and she stuck her tongue out at him. Kurt rolled his eyes, though a smirk played at his lips.

Mr. Schuester smiled, completely oblivious to what his students had been talking about. "Alright then. Let's get started."

* * *

"Take fifteen, guys," Eric told The Warblers during their final rehearsal late Tuesday afternoon.

With the tour starting in a few days, they were working themselves to death, perfecting their harmonies and dance moves. They played along to a few of their songs, Blaine and Nick on guitar, David on drums, Wes on keyboard, and Jeff on bass. But they danced to most of them, and Jeff being the choreographer meant all their routines were ridiculously intricate. Wes walked over to his bag, taking a seat on the floor and pulling out his water bottle. David lied down in the middle of the dance hall, grumbling to himself about Jeff needing to sleep with one eye open. Jeff and Nick tossed themselves on the couch against the wall, lying on opposite sides as their legs intertwined. Blaine however, continued to rehearse the dance moves, completely focused on his footwork and timing.

"I said take fifteen, Blaine," Eric said, glancing up from his clipboard.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine muttered dismissively. "Let me just get this move down."

Eric walked over and stood directly in front of him. "Blaine, take a break," he spoke with authority.

Blaine placed his hands on his waist, breathing heavily before nodding. "I'm going to take a walk. Cool down a bit," he breathed out before walking out of the rehearsal hall. Eric watched Blaine walk away worriedly.

"Yo E," David called out. "What's up with Blaine?"

"Yeah, he's been acting really weird lately," Nick commented from the couch.

Eric ran his hands through his hair, glancing towards to the door to make sure Blaine wasn't coming back in. "Do you remember what you were like right before you found Katherine?" he asked David.

David sat up, leaning on his hands. "Yeah, I was...nervous. Anxious."

"And you Wes? What were you like when you finally found Vanessa?" Eric asked.

"Same way as David," Wes said as he stood back up. "There were moments where I felt like my skin was crawling." Eric stayed quiet, waiting for the guys to put it together. Wes' eyes widened. "Are you saying that Blaine's about to meet his soulmate?"

Eric nodded with a sigh. "I think so, yeah."

"Man, talk about shitty timing," Jeff groaned, sitting up on the couch. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I think it's awesome as hell but now? Right when we're about to start a world freakin tour? That's rough."

"Finding his soulmate then having to be away from him is not going to go over well," Eric said shaking his head. "We're going to have to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't make any rash decisions. You know how compulsive he gets. And you two," he pointed at Nick and Jeff. "You're going to need to tone down the affection, at least for a little while. Seeing you two together while his soulmate is who knows where is going to be really hard on him."

"We can do that," Nick assured him, sending Jeff who was pouting an apologetic smile.

"How soon do you think it'll be before Blaine finds him?" Wes asked.

"With the way he's acting, the over-focusing and the jitteriness, I'd say really damn soon," Eric nodded.

Wes walked over to David, pulling him up. "Looks like we're in for an interesting tour."

* * *

Blaine must have walked around the dance studio over a hundred times. His nerves were shot, his heart racing at an uncontrollable speed. He'd researched enough to know exactly what was going on. He watched David and Wes go through it, he knew the signs. He was meeting his soulmate and soon. Jeff and Nick had been lucky. They didn't go through the anxiety because they had already known each other when they turned of age. But for those that had never personally known their beloved beforehand, like Blaine, David, and Wes, they dealt with anxiety for weeks. Blaine read someone say online that it felt like they'd taken a thousand shots of espresso and that was exactly how he felt. He even cut out all caffeine and worked out every day to the point of exhaustion, just to counter the anxiety. But it didn't work. Nothing he did to calm his heart helped and he felt like he was going crazy.

He leaned against the wall, resting his head back and taking deep breaths. He spent years waiting for his soulmate, wishing more than anything that they could be together. And now that it was finally happening, he didn't know how to handle it. He was terrified of what it meant for the tour. Would he be able to handle being away from his beloved? He remembered how hard it had been for Wes and David not to be with their soulmates in the beginning of their relationship because of their busy schedule and he dreaded having to go through it. Would Kurt be willing to come on tour with them? Would he be able to? And what if he hated Blaine? What if the reason he never searched Blaine out was because he wasn't a fan of him or his music and was ashamed? Why now? Of all the times for Blaine to meet his Kurt, why did it have to happen when they were about to begin their first world tour?

Blaine ran his hands through his hair, pushing the negative thoughts away. This was what he wanted, what he'd desired for years. He needed to accept the fact that they would meet soon and deal with it when it happened. He couldn't obsess about it right now, not when they had their first show in a few days. He needed to focus. With a quick inhale, Blaine pushed himself off the wall and walked back inside for rehearsal.

* * *

Eric checked the list as he walked around the tour and equipment busses Wednesday morning. This would be his third time through but he couldn't risk leaving anything behind. This was The Warblers' biggest tour. Everything needed to go smoothly. He walked over to the crew when he was fully satisfied, whistling to grab their attention.

"Alright everyone, listen up. We leave today on a very long, very exhausting three months, so let's make sure we have everything set to go," Eric started glancing down at his clipboard. "Dan, you'll be driving the equipment bus, Kevin, you'll be driving the band's bus, and Charles-"

"Why do _I_ have to drive _their_ bus?" Charles asked with a grunt, nodding towards The Warblers.

"Awe, come on," Blaine pouted in a baby voice. "We aren't that bad," he teased, everyone around them chuckling.

"It's not you. It's them," Charles said, narrowing his eyes on Jeff and David.

Both men gasped loudly, placing their hands over their heart. "You wound me, Charlie," Jeff said feigning innocence. "David and I are nothing but kind to you."

"That's right," David said with a nod. "We love you, Charlie. You're one of us."

Charles scoffed. "Oh yes. You love me so much that during your last tour you decided to switch out my shampoo with dye so that I could have pink hair, _for a month!_"

The crew laughed, David and Jeff louder than the rest. Charles was an old man with long gray hair and constantly wore a scowl on his face. Not that he was an angry man by any means, he was simply one of those people that rarely smiled. He was the grandpa of the group and everyone treated him with the utmost respect, with the exception of David and Jeff that is. They respected him, but they were constantly pulling pranks on him. They said it was their way to get the elder to laugh but really, it was for their own entertainment.

"You're driving their bus because you're the one I trust most to keep them in check," Eric said, unable to contain his smile as Charles grumbled to himself. "And you two, be nice to him."

"Of course," Jeff smirked, sending David a conspiring wink.

"Don't worry, Charles. We'll make sure they behave," Blaine assured him.

Charles offered him a small but grateful smile. "Thank you, Blaine. You always were my favorite."

"HEY!" David and Jeff screamed simultaneously.

David shook his head, crossing his arms. "Not cool man. Not cool at all."

Eric could only chuckle. "Alright, enough of that. Back to the list. Julie, let's talk wardrobe."

Eric went through his list with the crew, finalizing every detail before dismissing everyone for lunch. The Warblers were doing an interview with Mario Lopez in less than an hour and then they would be on their way to Ohio. He checked in with the guys, reminding them to be on their best behavior during the interview before searching for Blaine who had walked away at the end of his checklist. He needed to talk with Blaine privately before they embarked on their journey.

Blaine was leaning against one of the buses, texting on his phone when Eric found him. "Hey, you doing alright?"

Blaine nodded, glancing up for a moment before turning back to his phone to finish his text. "Yeah, just texting my mom," he said with a small smile. He and his mother had been talking more recently. She had yet to say anything to him about going to therapy and Blaine hadn't brought it up, feeling as though she would tell him when she was ready. The more he spoke with her though, the more he believed her to be sincere. Maybe he hadn't completely lost his parents, at least not one of them.

"Is she coming to any of the shows?" Eric asked curiously.

"Maybe the Cleveland one. My dad has some big dinner event Saturday so she can't come to Columbus," Blaine shrugged lightly, slipping his phone into his pocket. "She said she has to double check the schedule for Sunday so I guess we'll see." He didn't want to get his hopes up but he really wanted his mother to show.

"Ok. I'll make sure she's on the list," Blaine nodded, breathing deeply. "How do you feel?" Eric asked with a knowing smirk. They briefly discussed the possibility of Blaine meeting his soulmate after rehearsal the day before and Eric was doing his best to be supportive all the while not showing how worried he truly was.

"Ok, I guess," Blaine said with uncertainty. "I mean, I'm not as anxious as I was yesterday, but I still kinda feel like my skin is crawling."

"That's pretty normal," Eric informed him, smiling to himself as he recalled meeting his beloved. "I remember when I finally met Jessica. I was a crazed mess for weeks then a couple of days before we met, I was eerily calm. With the exception of that ever present tingly feeling."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, a small smile in place. "That's exactly what I feel. Like, I know it's happening so I'm calm, but my body is still on fire."

"It's searching for the connection," Eric told him. "Now, I wanted to ask you something. It's pretty clear that you'll be meeting him within the next few days. Do you want to tell me his name so I can keep an eye out for him?"

Blaine contemplated for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I want to meet him on my own. I want it to be natural."

Eric smiled approvingly. "Alright then. Let's head out. The boys are waiting. Be warned though, there's a good chance Mario will ask about your soulmate," he said as they walked to the van.

Blaine nodded, a sheepish grin gracing his face. "I figured as much. But it's fine. I got it handled."

* * *

Friday afternoon found Kurt, Santana, and Quinn at the mall, the girls helping Kurt find the perfect outfit for the concert. He wanted something that would get him noticed without going over the top and his girls were the best ones to help him. "How exactly did you convince your dad to let you buy an outfit after he spent an obscene amount of dough on those tickets?" Santana asked as she shifted through the clothes rack.

"Ok first, don't bitch about the prices. You wouldn't even be going if it wasn't for me," Kurt retorted, sending Santana his _girl please glare_. Santana shrugged uncaringly, Quinn smirking at the two. "And two, I simply reminded him that even though the concert was technically a birthday present, I have been working my ass off at the shop and at home. So it was only fair that I _at least _get a new outfit and some spending cash for tomorrow."

Santana smiled proudly, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans for Kurt to try on. "I've taught you so well."

"Yes you have," Kurt said as he grabbed them, adding it to the pile of clothes he had. "I'm going to try these clothes on. Why don't you make yourself useful for once and go scare the salesperson into selling these half- off," he smirked as he strutted away, Santana doing the blowjob motion behind him. Quinn could only laugh. Her friends were ridiculous.

Instead of finding the salesperson, Santana and Quinn followed Kurt towards the dressing rooms, sitting on the couch to wait. They both doubted Kurt would find an outfit in the first set of clothes he tried on. Quinn leaned closer to Santana, speaking lowly so Kurt wouldn't hear, though he did anyway. "Has he freaked out about tomorrow yet?" she asked.

Santana shook her head. "He refuses to talk about it. I tried this morning and he bit my damn head off."

"That's because there's no need to talk about it," Kurt said from inside the dressing room. He opened the door and poked his head out. "There's nothing I can do about who it is so why talk about it? Why freak out when I have absolutely no choice in the matter?" he asked before going back inside the dressing room.

"You know, I think he's just pissed that he won't be able to drool over Blaine Anderson anymore," Santana said loudly.

"Oh, that's right," Quinn nodded with a small laugh. "Once his soulmates name is on his wrist he won't be able to be in love with Blaine," she teased.

"And this is why I need to make sure they get their sexy on tomorrow night," Santana reasoned, knowing that Kurt was most likely scowling. "That way he can at least say, _hey I was with a rockstar on my 18th birthday. What did you do Berry? Cry into a tub of ice cream when you found out that you'll be stuck with manboobs for the rest of your life?"_

Kurt walked out of the dressing room in his first outfit, sending the giggling girls an unimpressed glare. "I am not going to try and hook up with Blaine, Satan. I already told you that," he snapped. "And I'm not pissed about not being able to drool over him or anything either. I just don't see the point in freaking out or panicking when again, there's absolutely nothing I can do. Whoever's name appears on my wrist...well it is what is and that's that," he said as he walked over to the full length mirror. He didn't need to tell them how worried he truly was, how anxious he'd felt for the past few weeks. He didn't need to admit out loud that the mere thought of his soulmate made his insides burn. His fear and discomfort was evident in his eyes. The girls weren't fooled.

Santana raised a brow, "Mhm. Whatever you say, Baby Penguin."

Kurt ignored her, twirling around in front of the mirror before turning to face the girls. "So, what do you think?" he asked gesturing to the outfit.

Quinn made an indifferent face. "It's nice but it doesn't pop. You look like you're going to visit grandma, not go to a concert."

"I agree," Santana nodded, eyeing the outfit with distaste. "Those pants aren't nearly tight enough."

Kurt turned back around, his eyes scanning the outfit once more. "You're right. This sucks. Ok, next choice," he said, walking back into the dressing room, missing the eye rolls from both girls.

Several hours and four stores later, Santana and Quinn were hunched over each other, Santana's head on Quinn's lap and Quinn draped over her side, waiting impatiently for Kurt to finish.

"Why couldn't Rachel be your best friend instead?" Santana whined.

"Because then I'd be dressed in kitty sweaters," Kurt called out.

Quinn and Santana groaned. "Oh god. Can you imagine the two of them together? They'd always be singing show tunes and being annoying as hell," Quinn said, draping her arm around her head, covering her ears as if she could actually hear them.

"He does that enough as is," Santana griped as she hid her face behind her hands. "Just thinking of him being any more of a dork makes my boobs ache with rage."

"Would you two shut the hell up," Kurt snapped at them. "Don't act like you both weren't singing along to _Hairspray_ the other day."

"You should feel lucky, _honored_, that I saved you from social suicide, Hummel," Santana said pointing to Kurt's dressing room door. "If it hadn't been for me and Q, you would've ended up being BFF's with Berry."

"I so would've hated you," Quinn drawled.

"Alright, alright. I got it," Kurt groaned, finally stepping out of the dressing room. "I swear all you two do is bitch."

Quinn scoffed, sitting up to inspect Kurt's outfit. "Right, this coming from His Royal Highness Diva Bitch himself."

Santana popped her head up, eyeing Kurt up and down. "Hey, I like that. Turn around."

Kurt did, smirking at the whistle that came from Santana before walking over to the full length mirror. "I think...yes, this one is definitely the one." He was dressed in a Givenchy black star collar shirt, his broad shoulders and strong arms filling the shirt out, and red jeans that fit snug around his ass and legs. "I was thinking I could wear my skinny red tie and my Doc Marten boots."

Santana and Quinn walked over to him, each standing on one side. Santana slowly slid her hand down Kurt's ass, giving it a firm squeeze before smacking it hard. "Definitely the one. You look sexy as hell, Kurt. Totally fuckable. These jeans make me wish we were straight."

Kurt smirked, biting his lip and cocking his head to the side, momentarily imagining Blaine's hand on his ass instead of Santana's. "Ok, I'm going to change then we can get the hell out of here," he said walking back to the dressing room.

"Fuckin' finally," Santana said with relief. "I cannot wait until tomorrow. Blaine Anderson ain't gon' know what hit him."

* * *

Kurt sighed deeply as he sat back against his headboard with his laptop. It was getting late but his nerves were frayed, preventing him from falling asleep. He pulled up YouTube, searched for the newest _Extra_ video that was posted a couple days earlier and clicked on it, resting his head back as it loaded. He'd already seen the video a few times,_ ok maybe more than a few_, but he needed to distract himself from his thoughts. Plus, Blaine was exceptionally adorable during the interview so how could he not watch again? Kurt saw movement outside his door, waiting a moment in case anybody came in. When no knock came, he returned his attention to the video and pressed play.

"They're handsome, talented, charming, and funny. They're about to embark on their very first sold-out worldwide tour and they are here, ready to spill the details. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome The Warblers!" Mario introduced. Kurt laughed as the guys cheered along with the crowd. "How's it going guys?"

"It's going really great, Mario," Wes answered. "Thank you so much for having us."

"Thank you for being here," Mario smiled. "Now, your album was released last month and has been topping the charts ever since. How does that feel?"

"There aren't enough words to describe just how absolutely incredible it feels," David said with sincerity. "We wrote and produced this entire album by ourselves and we worked really hard to create something that we hope the fans love."

"Oh, they certainly do," Mario assured them, Kurt nodding in agreement. "I can't go anywhere without hearing one of your songs, be it on the radio or that crazy old lady down the street. There is no escaping Warbler madness right now!" The crowd cheered, the guys smiling proudly. "And what can you tell us about the tour? Anything special happening?"

"We're actually doing something really cool this tour," Jeff said bouncing on his feet. "We've decided that we're going to take tons and tons of pictures,"

"Backstage photos, rehearsals, meeting fans," Nick smiled.

"Then, at the end of the tour, we're going to make these awesome collages and auction them off," Jeff continued.

"All the proceeds are going to the Trevor Project and the highest bidder will not only get a collage," Nick said teasingly.

"But they'll get a 15 minute Skype session with us. We're also making a concert DVD and we'll be filming all our backstage shenanigans. That's going to be a lot of fun," Jeff finished off.

Mario glanced at the two before looking at the rest of the band. "Do you they always do that?"

Kurt laughed along with The Warblers, his eyes focused on Blaine. "Always. They've been like that ever since high school, even before they turned of age," Blaine said fondly.

"Man, that must be annoying," Mario joked.

"You have no idea," Wes laughed. "I was Jeff's roommate at Dalton. Trust me, it was bad."

"I bet," Mario chuckled. Kurt sat up straighter as his favorite part of the interview started. "So let's talk about the first single off your new album, _Mirrors_. The music video premiered last week and it already has over 50 million views on YouTube! Blaine, as the writer of this particular song, why do you think that is? What is it about it that has captivated everyone's heart? My wife included."

Blaine chuckled, a boyish grin on his lips. Kurt could only swoon. "I think it's because it shares such a meaningful message to us all. You know, finding that one person that completes you and reflects who you are."

"As someone who has yet to bond with their soulmate, was it hard finding the inspiration for it?"

Blaine shook his head. "You know, it really wasn't. But I can honestly say I don't know how I was able to convey such a powerful notion either. The lyrics just came to me one night and that was that." _It's because you're brilliant_, Kurt thought to himself.

"_Mirrors_ was actually the last song we worked on," Wes said with a smile. "We needed one more track to complete the album and had been toying with a few ideas for a couple of weeks but nothing really stuck. Then Blaine here writes this incredibly beautiful ballad and we knew right away it was the one."

"It's definitely one of the most touching songs I've ever heard," Mario nodded. "And speaking of soulmates, I've been getting bombarded with messages all week so I have to ask. Blaine, your tweets lately have hinted at your soulmate," Blaine smiled bashfully, blushing as his friends hooted. Kurt bit his lip, unable to control his own blush at watching Blaine become so shy. "Have you found your special person or are you just teasing?"

"I'm mostly teasing," Blaine said with a wink, Kurt sighing. _Whoever his soulmate is, is the luckiest person in the world_. "I mean, I haven't met him yet but, who knows? We're heading to a lot of different places this tour. Maybe I'll meet him soon," he said with a dreamy smile that melted Kurt's heart.

"And how do you guys feel about this?"

"We think it's great," Wes smiled, patting Blaine's shoulder. "He's been the lonely lonesome for a little while so it'll be awesome to meet his one true love."

"Yeah, just a warning though, to whoever is lucky enough to be his soulmate, you better like Katy Perry cause this man is _obsessed_," David said with wide eyes.

"I'm not," Blaine argued, though he was smiling.

"You are," the guys said simultaneously. Kurt cocked his head to the side, smiling softly at Blaine's embarrassed flush.

"Man, they just called you out, on live television no less!" Mario exclaimed with a laugh.

"Aren't they mean?" Blaine said with a pout. Kurt imagined himself nibbling on that lip for only a moment.

"Naw," Mario shook his head. "That's how you know they love you. By embarrassing you." They all laughed and nodded. "Well our time is up but before we go, is there anything you want to say to the fans?"

"Yeah, just that we can't wait to see you out there," Blaine said, winking at the camera.

"And get ready for an amazing show," David concluded.

The video ended and Kurt sighed dreamily, contemplating if he should watch it again for only a second before starting the video over. He quickly paused it though when someone knocked on his door. "Come in," he called out.

Carole opened the door and walked into the room with a glass of water. "I thought you might be having some trouble sleeping," she said as she sat on the edge of his bed. "I brought you this," she handed him an Ambien and the glass of water.

Kurt smiled appreciatively. "Thanks. I guess I'm just too wired to fall asleep. You know, meeting The Warblers and all," he said before taking the pill.

Carole nodded but said nothing. Kurt may be using The Warblers as an excuse for being unable to fall asleep but she knew he was worried about his soulmate, no matter how calm he played it off. Kurt finished the water and handed her the glass.

"Get some rest," she said, kissing his forehead and walking out of the room just as Burt walked in.

"Hey bud, how you feeling?" Burt asked, a black velvet box in his hands.

Kurt smiled. "I feel fine."

Burt eyed him for a moment but decided to let it go. He remembered the night before his 18th birthday. He hadn't wanted to talk to anyone either. "Alright, if you say so. I just came in to give you this."

Kurt gulped as he took the black velvet box, knowing exactly what its contents were, and set it down on his pillow. "Thanks, Dad."

"Sure thing," Burt said with a soft smile. "Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too. Night," Kurt said, giving his father a hug.

Burt walked out of the room, glancing behind him one final time before closing the door. His son was turning of age tomorrow and he could only pray that whoever his soulmate was would do right by his baby boy.

Kurt turned off his computer and set it aside before picking up the box. With a shaky breath, he opened it, his eyes tearing up at the sight of his cuff. He quickly closed it and set it on his bedside table next to his phone. He wasn't ready to handle it all yet and he realized that he no longer had the time to deal. When he woke up, he would be 18 and he would know who he was destined to be with. Maybe he should've let Santana spend the night after all. At least that way she would be there to keep him from freaking out. He lied down and took deep breaths, ready to allow himself to drift off to sleep when again, there was a knock on his door.

"I'm fine, Dad. Really," Kurt called out.

The door opened slowly, revealing a cautious Finn. "Actually, it's me." Kurt leaned on his elbows. "What's up?"

Finn entered the room, closing the door behind him before walking over to sit on Kurt's bed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing," Finn said quietly. "Mom and Burt said you were fine but...you've been pretty quiet today and I just, ya know, want to make sure you're ok."

Kurt sat up in bed, deciding to finally let someone in. Truthfully, he loved talking to Finn. Sure, they argued over dumb things and they got on each other's nerves most days. But Kurt trusted him and it was Finn's goofy, caring nature that he needed right now, not his dad's pep-talk or Carole's reassurance. "Honestly, I'm terrified," he admitted softly. "My entire life changes tomorrow. What if it's someone I hate? Or someone who hates me?"

"Like Karofsky?" Finn asked worriedly. "Or that Chandler kid?"

"Like Karofsky," Kurt nodded. "I mean, I'd love to say that there's no way in hell it's him because he's a straight homophobic asswipe who hates me but look at Britt. She ended up with Sam. And Chandler _is _gay, and annoying as hell. I really hope it's not him either."

Finn's shoulders slumped a bit. "Yeah. I guess it's hard to tell. But I mean, it's probably not either of them, right? Whoever it is, is probably like, way awesome because you're way awesome," he said, nodding enthusiastically.

Kurt smiled a bit. "I appreciate that Finn but I don't think that's how it works."

"I'm just sayin," Finn shrugged. "But you shouldn't worry about that or anything. You should worry about not making a fool of yourself in front of Blaine," he smirked.

"I can't even think about that either," Kurt laughed. "I know I was acting all cool this week but holy shit, dude! I'm meeting The freaking Warblers! And Blaine! What if he doesn't remember meeting me all those years ago and I just embarrass myself?"

Finn chuckled. "He probably will. I mean, I know that if I was playing for cash on the street, I'd remember the kid that gave me 50 bucks."

"I guess," Kurt said with a yawn. "Whatever. Doesn't matter. I should go to bed. Thanks for coming in and talking to me," he said softly.

Finn smiled a big goofy grin. "Of course, dude. You're my bro. I got your back," he said, ruffling Kurt's hair. Kurt didn't even bother scolding him. "Night, Kurt."

"Night, Finn," Kurt said, settling back into bed as Finn walked out of the room.

Kurt stared at the ceiling for a little while, letting all the possibilities of his soulmate run through his mind before turning to look at the poster of Blaine. He sighed longingly, his eyes drifting close. _If only you were my soulmate_, were the last words he thought before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Where My Heart Belongs

Chapter 4: Where My Heart Belongs

* * *

_Get ready girls and boys because The Warblers are officially on tour! The tour, appropriately called Where It All Began, kicks off tomorrow in The Warblers' place of birth, Columbus, OH. Don't bother trying to get tickets. The show has been sold out for months and unless you have some kind of voodoo magic, there is no way to get into that concert. I was fortunate enough to grab a phone interview with The Warblers' manager Eric earlier in the week and he could not contain his excitement and pride. "This is a huge tour for the guys. I've never seen them work as hard as they have the past few months," he tells me. "Everything you see during the show, the lighting, the choreography, any special effects, was entirely planned by them. They've really grown since their last tour and anyone who has the opportunity to attend one of the shows will see just how truly brilliant these men are."_

_Trust me, Eric, we believe you. As a fan myself, I am floored by the level of maturity of The Warblers' newest album, **My Kind of Love Song**. While their debut album, **Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler**, was nothing but cute, albeit cheesy pop songs, and their sophomore album, **Secret Place**, consisted of soulful melodies, **My Kind of Love Song** is a wonderful mixture of both. The songs are a perfect combination of pop and RB and the lyrics are moving and deep. There are a few that are a bit rock and roll with insanely good guitar riffs, but for the most part, this album makes me want to get up and dance. Let's not forget about their vocal maturity either. Their voices have never sounded better and their harmonies are to die for. The Warblers have once again proven that they are the real deal and I certainly cannot wait to see them tear up that stage._

_Linda Marie – The High Note: Ohio's number 1 music blog_

* * *

The Warblers left for the tour on Wednesday as soon as their interview with Mario Lopez was over. Any anxiety Blaine felt shifted over to excitement as they drove out of LA. Performing had always been Blaine's dream. The others originally had college plans, only taking a chance with the music industry because they wanted to support Blaine. But Blaine had no plans to further his education once he graduated high school. Even as a small child, all he wanted to do was perform and inspire others to follow their own dreams, no matter how unlikely that dream was. And as they drove to their first show, nothing else mattered to Blaine but their music and the fans.

The drive to Ohio was nothing short of entertaining. Well, it was entertaining for the guys, not so much for Charles who kept threatening to turn the bus around if they didn't start behaving. They may be grown men, but that didn't stop them from acting like teenage boys. Especially David and Jeff who had entirely too much fun watching the vein in Charles' neck pulse anytime he scolded them. Even their bodyguard Tony joined in on their shenanigans a few times. They knew that Charles wouldn't actually turn the bus around so they screwed around with him until he sent them the look that was usually reserved for his grandchildren, efficiently shutting both men up. Wes was the only one to see the satisfied grin on Charles' face when David and Jeff finally left him alone and all Wes could do was laugh. Three straight months on the road with Charles was going to be hilarious.

It took them roughly three days to make it to Ohio, crossing the state line around two in the morning on Saturday. Blaine had taken a nap in the afternoon, waking up at midnight completely wired. He sat in what was considered the dining room, tapping away on the table as he watched the world go by through the window. When he first woke up, he thought the reason he was so alert was because of how long he'd slept. But as they got closer and closer to Ohio, he realized it was because of an entirely different reason.

"How much longer till we're in Columbus?" Blaine asked Charles for the third time.

"About ten minutes. Now quit asking me," Charles grumbled, though his tone was friendly.

Blaine smiled eagerly to himself, only turning away from the window when he heard the door behind him open. "Hey, what are you guys doing up?"

Wes and David shuffled in on one side of the booth while Jeff and Nick slid into the other. "We wanted to be awake for this too," Wes said gently through a yawn. Blaine smiled at his friends and turned his attention back out the window.

They were silent for the next few minutes, the reality of who they now were and how they got there setting in. So much had happened in the six years of their career and it was moments like this that it really hit them. They all knew Blaine was meant for stardom but not once had the others believed they were too. As they drove past Goodale Park and thought back on the day Eric discovered them, they knew they wouldn't change a thing.

"Charlie, pull over!" Jeff shouted excitedly.

"What? Why?" Charles asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Because this is where we were discovered!" Jeff said, quickly walking over to him. "Seriously, man. Pull over. Radio the others to keep going but you have to pull over!"

Charlie glanced at the rearview mirror, seeing the eager, pleading faces of the others before nodding. "Alright, alright."

"YES!" Jeff shouted, running to the back of the bus to grab two guitars. "Nicky get the camera!"

Nick grabbed the camera and slipped his shoes on, waiting excitedly for Charles to park the bus. The other buses continued driving and Eric's SUV pulled up behind Charles. He didn't need to ask to know what was going on. If anything, he was disappointed that he didn't think of it himself. He followed the guys through the empty park, recalling his own memories of that day. He and The Warblers had certainly come far. Blaine led them to the spot the guys found him so many years before, closing his eyes and breathing in the moment.

_"Well look who it is."_

_Blaine turned around at the sound of David's voice, completely stunned_

_when he saw his best friends. "What are you guys doing here?" he breathed._

_"Looking for you," David said as he pulled Blaine in for a hug. "We've been searching for you for days, man. We were starting to get scared."_

_"How'd you find me?" Blaine wondered. "How did you even know I was here?"_

_"We went to your house and your dad said you were gone," Wes said worriedly. "We asked him where but he wouldn't tell us anything."_

_"Yeah we had to wait until your parents were gone to ask Ms. Jan and she filled us in," Jeff added._

_"Why didn't you call us, Blaine?" Nick asked sadly. "We could've helped you out."_

_Blaine shrugged slightly as he hugged the rest of the guys. "I didn't want to be a burden. Besides, I wanted to prove to them, to him, that I could do this. I'm going to prove it to him."_

_Nick raised a brow. "By singing in the park for money?" he asked with a smirk._

_"Gotta start somewhere right?" Blaine sighed, running his hands through his hair._

_The others looked at each other, giving Wes a slight nod before turning back to Blaine. Wes smiled. "Well then, why don't we sing with you for a little while and then we'll go talk?"_

_Blaine smiled appreciatively and nodded. "Thanks, guys."_

"Blaine," Jeff's voice broke through his reverie, turning to face him and seeing the guys set up with his and Nick's guitars and David's bongos. "You ready?"

Blaine nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah." He grabbed his guitar, strumming a few strings before glancing at Eric and nodding to press record. "Ok so, this is Where It All Began tour log number...32?" he asked glancing at Wes.

"32? I thought this was 33?" Wes asked bemused.

Blaine shook his head. "No, we had to delete the last one because Jeff was being whiny about it," he teased.

"I wasn't being whiny," Jeff instantly defended. "I just didn't like the way my hair looked, ok?"

Wes rolled his eyes and laughed. "Whatever. Yes, Blaine. 32."

Blaine turned back to the camera. "Right, log 32. Now, you may be asking yourself, _why are The Warblers in a park in the middle of the night?_ Well the reason for that, our darling fans, is because we've just arrived in Columbus and we are now standing in the very spot where we were discovered by the very man who is holding the camera," Eric chuckled and zoomed in a bit. "And since this is where it all began, we're going to sing a little, just for memories sake."

"You may or may not know this song but it was what we sang here so many years ago," Nick smiled.

"And what better way to commemorate such an important event in our lives than by singing the song that discovered us?" Jeff questioned, winking at the camera before Blaine and Nick started strumming their guitars.

Eric walked over to a nearby bench and stood on it to get a better angle for the video, Tony standing in the background and keeping an eye on things while Charlie leaned against the bus to watch the guys sing.

_Blaine:_

_Baby set me free from this misery_

_I can't take it no more_

_Since you went away nothing's been the same_

_Don't know what I'm living for_

_Here I am so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

_Warblers:_

_Until you're back here baby_

_Miss you want you need you so_

_Until you're back here baby yeah_

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

_You are the one and I can't let you go_

_David:_

_So I told you lies even made you cry_

_Baby I was so wrong_

_Girl I promise you now my love is true_

_This is where my heart belongs_

_Cause here I am so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

_Warblers:_

_Until you're back here baby_

_Miss you want you need you so_

_Until you're back here baby yeah_

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

_You are the one and I can't let you go_

_Wes and David:_

_And I wonder_

_Jeff:_

_Are you thinking of me cause I'm thinking of you_

_Wes and David:_

_And I wonder_

_Nick:_

_Are you ever coming back in my life?_

_Warblers:_

_Cause here I am so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

Eric stepped off the bench and walked closer to The Warblers as they finished the song. The first time he'd seen them perform it, they were young boys, having just graduated high school a few weeks prior. Now they were grown men with a sold out world tour and three bestselling albums under their belt. He couldn't be prouder.

"That was great guys," Eric commented as he shut the camera off. "This log will definitely go into the DVD. The fans will love it."

"Man, by the time this is over we're going to have over a thousand videos to edit," David laughed as he took a picture of himself and Wes with his phone.

"We should probably start editing them soon, just to keep them in order," Wes suggested.

David nodded. "Word."

"Can we go now?" Charles shouted from the bus. "I wanna go to sleep!"

The guys laughed and started heading back to the bus, with the exception of Blaine who continued to walk the path, stopping underneath a tree as more memories flooded his mind.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the Coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength _

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the _

_dark side of the moon_

_Blaine bowed as the little boy whose eyes shone brighter than the stars clapped for him, a small laugh escaping his lips. The boy's enthusiasm was infectious._

_"That was amazing," the little boy gushed. "When you become a huge star, I'm going to be your biggest fan. I promise!"_

_Blaine smiled adoringly at the little boy and for the first time in weeks, he felt truly happy._

"Blaine, let's go!" Eric shouted out for him. Blaine took a quick picture of where he stood and ran back to the bus, a new sort of ease setting in.

* * *

Kurt awoke early Saturday morning, slowly opening his eyes but didn't move. He could feel the itching on his wrist, the telltale sign of his soulmate's name forever etched on his skin and still, he didn't move. Instead he tried focusing on the fact that he would be meeting The Warblers in a matter of hours. The men that had taught him so many things about himself, helped him become strong and confident, would be within touching distance of him but at that moment, he couldn't care less.

He tried to care, to get excited for the day ahead. He tried to focus on the fact that David would most likely say some hilariously inappropriate joke when they met and Wes would more than likely scold him for it. Or how Santana was probably going to flail when she saw Jeff and Nick. Or the way Blaine's breathtakingly beautiful eyes were going to make him swoon. But he couldn't. All he could focus on was the incessant itching on his wrist, his soulmate's name taunting him. After a few moments of trying to ignore it, Kurt finally decided to take a look. At least this way, he could get it over with and finally get excited for the best concert of his life.

Kurt closed his eyes, praying to whoever held the magic over soulmates that it wasn't someone he hated, and brought his wrist up to his face. He breathed deeply, cautiously opening his eyes, only to shut them immediately. _No. It can't be. It has to be a mistake_. He tried to stay calm, slowly inhaling and exhaling in an attempt to stop his heart from beating out of his chest. He opened his eyes once more, begging his tired and obviously overworked mind from playing tricks on him because there was just no way in hell the name on his wrist was real. But there it was, in perfectly scripted letters identical to the man's signature:

**_Blaine D. Anderson_**

Kurt shot up in his bed, panic suddenly coursing through him, and screamed. "DAD!" he shouted, his eyes darting back and forth between his wrist and the poster of Blaine on his wall. "DAD!" Burt rushed into Kurt's room, finding his son frantically shaking his head. "Tell me it's not real! Tell me I'm seeing things!" he begged, his eyes closed, his arm outstretched to his dad.

Burt took hold of Kurt's hand and froze. He certainly didn't see this coming. "Uh..."

Kurt's eyes shot open. "What do you mean, _uh_?!" he asked, snatching his arm away. "It's not real! It can't be real!" Kurt jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom. He turned the sink on, squirting a large amount of soup on his wrist before roughly scrubbing. "It's not real. It's not real," he mumbled, his breathing labored.

Burt walked over to him, his own head spinning from what it all meant. "Son, you need to calm down," he said as evenly as he could manage.

"I'll calm down when this washes off," Kurt muttered, scrubbing with desperation as Blaine's name refused to leave his skin. In fact, the more he scrubbed, the more prominent the name appeared to be.

Burt grabbed hold of Kurt's hands, forcing his son to stop scrubbing. He let the water run over Kurt's hands, washing away the soap before grabbing the towel on the rack. He turned Kurt's body so he was facing him and dried off his shaking hands.

"It's not real. It can't be real," Kurt whispered, his voice trembling.

"Kurt-"

"No," Kurt interrupted, finally looking away from his wrist and staring into his father's eyes. "It can't be real. This is a mistake. It's my fault and now I've screwed everything up!"

"How is this your fault?" Burt asked seriously.

Kurt gulped. "Because last night, before I fell asleep, I wished that Blaine was my soulmate and now..." he trailed off, unable to say the words. Unable to believe them.

Burt shook his head. "It doesn't work like that son," he said gently.

"How do you know?" Kurt shouted, his whole body shaking. "The first soulmates happened because they wished it. How do you know that I didn't wish it so hard that it came true?!"

"Because it doesn't work like that Kurt," Burt repeated firmly, looking squarely into Kurt's eyes. "You need to listen to me, son. In order for you to have wished Blaine as your soulmate means that his soulmate's name would have to be changed and that doesn't happen. Besides, if it did work like that then my soulmate would've been Valerie Bertinelli, not your mom."

"But...this has to be a mistake, right?" Kurt asked, his heart racing a mile a minute. "Or it's a different Blaine Anderson, right? It's not _that_ Blaine, it can't be."

Burt shrugged apologetically. "I mean, I guess it could be a different Blaine, but I highly doubt it Kurt."

Kurt gripped his chest with one hand, the other holding onto his father to keep him from falling to the floor. "What am I going to do?" he asked just above a whisper.

"You're going to tell him," Burt said with authority so Kurt knew that he had no choice in the matter. "You will introduce yourself to him and you will carry yourself with class and dignity. Do not scream or act like some crazed fan."

Kurt started to nod but frantically shook his head instead. "I don't know if I can do that," he squeaked. "I-I don't i-if I can..." Kurt closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

"You can," Burt assured him. "You are a Hummel and us Hummel men can do anything we put our minds to. Just go in there with confidence and you'll be fine. Alright?" Kurt nodded slowly, though the absolute last thing he felt was confident. "Ok then. I'm going to go talk to Carole and we're going to get your birthday breakfast started. You gonna be ok?" Again Kurt nodded but said nothing. Burt pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you son. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Kurt whispered shakily as they parted. Burt offered him an encouraging smile before walking out of the room.

Burt heard Kurt scream just moments after he shut the door. He scratched his head, his own panic setting in. His son's soulmate was a rockstar! And not just any rockstar, but one of the biggest rockstars around. There was no way the media wasn't going to get wind of this. What the hell were they going to do?

"Burt?" Carole's voice caught his attention. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Burt gulped. "Blaine Anderson," he whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"His soulmate, Carole. _Blaine D. Anderson_," Burt said, his eyes wide. Carole gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh my God."

Finn watched from his bedroom door as Burt and his mom talked in whispers. He had barely slept that night, too worried about what would happen with Kurt. And watching their parents have a freak out of their own made him a thousand times more worried. _Man I hope it's not Karofsky_. Finn waited until Burt and his mom walked downstairs before scurrying to Kurt's room. He knocked cautiously and opened the door to find Kurt pacing.

"Dude, you ok?" he asked as he walked into the room. Kurt looked at him with wide, frantic eyes before screaming again. Finn winced. "Is it that bad?"

Kurt walked over to him, fisting his shirt with his right hand, his left hand hidden behind him. "Bro Code, Finn. Say the Bro Code," he demanded.

Finn gulped nervously. "I, Finn Hudson, brother of Kurt Hummel, promise to keep my mouth shut about what I'm about to be told or I will feel the wrath of Santana Lopez," he recited, already dreading what the fiery Latina would do to him if he spilled the beans of Kurt's soulmate. Kurt took a shaky breath and revealed his wrist. Finn stared for a moment, his eyes shifting over to the poster before looking back at Kurt. "What's Blaine's middle name?"

"Devon," Kurt answered before screaming again only this time, Finn screamed with him.

"Dude! This is so freaking cool! My future bro-in-law is a rockstar!" Finn shouted excitedly. Kurt shook his head, muttering to himself that it wasn't real. "Why aren't you excited about this? This is like, the best thing that has ever happened to you!" Kurt could only stare at Finn. "Oh wait, you're probably in shock still," he nodded. "Ok, I'm gonna leave you alone to like, deal with this and I'm going to look Blaine up. I gotta know more about him!"

Finn ran out of the room and all Kurt could do was scream again. This could not be happening.

Burt and Carole glanced at each other as Kurt's screams traveled downstairs. They got the feeling that they would have to get used to the screaming for a little while.

* * *

Kurt ate his traditional birthday breakfast in silence, his family watching him cautiously as if he would erupt at any given moment. As soon as he was done, he ran upstairs to his room and grabbed his laptop. He didn't bother to check his phone or his Twitter and went straight to Google to search for answers. After an hour of reading and rereading, Kurt learned that his father was right. The chance of there being another _Blaine D. Anderson_ in the world was highly unlikely. The hospitals had a delicate system when it came to naming children so that mistakes with soulmates were never made. And no amount of wishing could change destiny. Blaine Anderson is his soulmate, whether he wanted to believe it or not.

He finally grabbed his phone, ignoring the Twitter notifications and texts and went straight to his contacts to call Santana.

"Yo, Hummel. I just woke-"

"Get your ass over here now!" Kurt shouted frantically.

"Damn, don't be yelling at me," Santana griped. "I just woke up. Don't be rushing me," she snapped though she was already getting out of bed.

"Santana, I needed you over here like, an hour ago," Kurt said, his voice full of panic. "I need you, now!"

Santana was quiet for a moment, sensing Kurt's urgency. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in fifteen."

Kurt hung up and went to toss his phone aside but stopped. His lip quivered as he clicked on his Twitter app. He had a few mentions wishing him a happy birthday but all he could think about was the tweet from Blaine. He hadn't read it yet but he knew it was from sometime last night. With shaky hands, Kurt went to Blaine's profile, his eyes tearing up when he saw the tweet.

**_WarblerBlaine: To the little boy who helped me out at this very spot so many years ago, thank you for being my good luck charm._**

Attached to the tweet was a picture of Goodale Park, the exact spot where he and Blaine met the first time. Kurt started to cry. Not only had Blaine remembered him, had been thinking of him last night while his name etched itself onto Kurt's skin, but he called Kurt his good luck charm. He hasn't been anyone's good luck charm in over nine years. Could this really be happening? Was Blaine Anderson really his soulmate? Kurt couldn't believe it. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Blaine freaking Anderson, the most beautiful, most soulful man in the world was meant to be his. And until he knew for sure, until he saw his own name etched on Blaine's skin, he wouldn't believe it.

* * *

Santana made it to the Hummel's in record time, barely turning off the engine before jumping out the car. She knocked on the front door frantically. Kurt's phone call left her on edge and she was terrified for her best friend.

Burt opened the door and ushered Santana in, a wary smile in place. "Good morning, Tana," he greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Morning, Papa H.," Santana replied, her eyes frantically searching for Kurt.

"He's in his room. Has been all morning," Burt informed her. "Is it that bad?" she asked panicking.

Burt sighed. "Go see for yourself."

Santana ran upstairs, not bothering to knock before running into Kurt's room. Kurt looked up from his laptop, moving it to the side and jumping out of bed, running straight into Santana's arms.

"Shh, it's ok," she cooed as he panicked in her arms. "It's ok baby. Everything's going to be fine."

Kurt shook his head. "This isn't happening. It can't be happening."

Santana pulled back, cupping Kurt's face. "Breathe, Kurt. You gotta breathe," Kurt took deep breaths, desperately trying to calm down. "You wanna tell me who it is?"

Kurt shook his head again, handing Santana his wrist. "I just...I can't."

Santana glanced at the cuff warily, grabbing hold of Kurt's arm and bringing him over to the bed to sit. "How shocked am I gonna be here?" she asked, gingerly picking up his hand. Kurt choked out a laugh, his eyes shifting to the poster behind Santana before looking back at her. Santana looked behind her and quickly turned around, her eyes wide. "Kurt?" he said nothing, his eyes urging her to remove the cuff. Santana unclipped it and let it slid off, inhaling sharply when she saw Blaine's name. "No. Fucking. Way."

Kurt shook his head again, giving Santana his wrist. "I - I can't."

"He tweeted last night, when they arrived to Columbus," Kurt said shakily. "He was at the park, where we first met. He thanked me, called me his good luck charm," he said, grabbing his phone to show Santana the tweet. "What am I going to do? I'm totally screwed!"

"Wait, whoa," Santana held her hand up as she tried to calm her suddenly racing heart. She couldn't freak out right now. Kurt needed her to stay calm. "How exactly are you screwed?"

"Because he's Blaine fucking Anderson!" Kurt screeched. "I'm just Kurt, a nobody. A teenage virgin! What the hell would Blaine-probably-been-with- a-ton-of-sexy-ass-guys-a nd-has-a-shitload-of-experience-Anderson want with me? He's a grown ass man, Tana! I'm just some kid! What's he going to say when he finds out? He's probably expecting this amazing guy and instead he's getting me! He's going to be so disappointed!"

"Are you crazy?" Santana asked incredulously. "Blaine's going to fucking love you," Kurt opened his mouth to argue but Santana cut him off. "One, you're his soulmate, Kurt. The love of his life. He's been without you for years. He's going to be ecstatic when he finds you! And two, any guy would be lucky to be with you. You're fucking incredible!"

"No, Tana-"

"Yes, Kurt," Santana interrupted. "Listen to what I'm saying. He's not going to care how old you are or how inexperienced you are. All he's gonna care about is the fact that you are his. You know Blaine. You've internet stalked him for years and you know he's one of the most kind-hearted people around. He's not going to brush you off. If anything, he'll sweep you off your feet and make you feel like a damn prince. I mean, shit, Kurt! You're living a damn fairytale!"

Kurt shook his head fervently, his eyes closed. "This isn't happening. This can't be happening."

"Oh, it's happening," Santana said as she stood up. "You better get it through that pretty little head of yours that this is real because we have exactly two hours to get ready and go."

Kurt covered his face with his hands. "Oh God," he groaned.

"Come on, let's go," Santana grabbed Kurt's arm and forced him to stand. "Go shower. Take a hot one. Or a cold one. Or fuck it, go jerk off. Do whatever the hell you need to do to calm yourself because we need to get going."

Santana walked Kurt over to his bathroom, practically shoving him through the door. "Tana," he said, his voice breaking.

"Everything's going to be fine," she assured him. "Now go." Kurt offered her a small but grateful smile before closing the door behind him.

The moment Santana heard the shower running, she ran out of Kurt's room and straight over to Finn's. She closed the door behind her, ignoring the confused look on Finn's face, and screamed.

"I guess you found out, huh?" Finn asked with smirk.

Santana jumped on his bed, kneeling at the end. "Finn, Blaine Anderson. His soulmate is Blaine Anderson!" she squealed.

"I know!" Finn said excitedly. "I've been researching him and he's a really cool dude."

"I just can't believe it. I was scared as hell this morning and now...shit! I don't even know!" Santana laughed.

"Dude, right!" Finn laughed along. "Man, just wait until everyone finds out."

Santana's demeanor changed instantly. She stood up and towered over Finn, her finger pointed directly at his face. "Finn Hudson, I swear if you even think about telling anyone, I will grab you by the balls-"

Finn raised his hands in surrender. "Whoa, ok. Calm down. I already said the Bro Code. I'm not telling anyone," he assured her. "But people are going to find out, Santana. He's Blaine Anderson. It's going to get out eventually."

Santana narrowed her eyes and cursed, backing away from Finn. "I forgot about that. But whatever, it's fine. Everything's going to be fine."

"You trying to convince me or yourself?" Finn asked with a raised brow.

Santana sent him her signature bitch glare. "Shut up Pillsbury Dough Turd," she spat before walking out of his room.

"Thanks for stopping by," Finn grumbled after her and turned back to his laptop to continue watching Warbler videos.

* * *

Two hours later, Kurt stood in front of his full length mirror in the outfit he bought the day before. "Should I go with the leather jacket or the Jedidiah?"

"Definitely the leather jacket," Santana said, grabbing it from Kurt's closet to hand to him. She was wearing a short black strapless dress, her leather jacket, and knee high boots. She wanted Kurt to feel just as sexy and as confident as she did.

Kurt grabbed the jacket and put it on, giving himself a once over before walking over to his bed and sitting down, his arms wrapped around his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"No, no, no," Santana knelt down in front of him, her hands on his knees. "It's going to be fine, Kurt. Everything's going to be great. You'll see."

"I can't do this," Kurt shook his head, his breathing labored as he started to panic again.

"You can and you will," Santana said firmly. "Now let's go. We don't wanna be late."

Kurt gulped and nodded. "Ok, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5: Living the Teenage Dream

Chapter 5: Living the Teenage Dream

* * *

**_It's not even 6am and look at this line! Damn I'm glad I came early! [photo]_**

_-OMG ARE YOU AT THE WARBLERS CONCERT! YOU'RE SO LUCKY! -There's seriously already that many people there?! Are you kidding me?! The show doesn't even start until 7:30! I gotta get my dad to hurry the hell up!_

**_OMG! THEIR BUS! IT'S HERE! Aiulgsikahfilrwghkjsab [photo]_**

_-AAAAHHH! SO EXCITED FOR YOU! so jealous I hate you!_

**_NIFF! IT'S NIFF! And they're holding hands! I'M DYING! [photo]_**

_-ASWGQELAGRLQEH OMFG!_

_-Fuck me upside down! HOLY SHIT THEY ARE SO HOT! -OTP!_

* * *

The drive from Lima to Columbus was mostly silent with the exception of a random comment here or there and The Warblers' album playing on the radio. Santana knew that Kurt was having a hard time accepting the fact that Blaine was his soulmate so she left him to his thoughts, hoping he could come to terms with it. But Kurt wasn't coming to terms with it. The more he thought about it, the more he told himself that Blaine was meant to be his, the crazier he felt. And the closer they got to Columbus, the more panicked he became.

"You know, with all the excitement this morning, I didn't get the chance to give you your birthday present," Santana said nonchalantly as they drove down the highway, knowing he needed the distraction, an evil looking smirk playing at her lips.

Kurt raised his brow, glancing in the back to see a blue gift bag on the seat. "Why do I get the feeling that I should be scared?"

Santana gasped, placing a hand over her heart. "Why would you be scared?" she asked way too innocently. Kurt narrowed his eyes but Santana kept a sweet smile on her face. "Come on, open it. It'll keep your mind off the fact that we'll be arriving in approximately fifteen minutes," she sing-songed.

Kurt sighed loudly, reached into the backseat, and grabbed his gift. He didn't even bother trying to guess what Santana got him and immediately started removing the tissue paper. The first thing he pulled out was a black jewelry box, his eyes softening when he saw the baby penguin brooch.

"Tana, it's beautiful," he smiled, his fingers running gently over it. Santana smiled proudly, eyeing the bag as Kurt pulled out the next gift, a big square box. "Why is this so heavy?" he asked suspiciously. Santana shrugged but said nothing. He opened the box cautiously choking on air when he saw its contents. "SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ, HOW DARE YOU?!" he screeched. Inside was a large box of condoms, three bottles of different flavored lubes, a whip, and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

Santana laughed, enjoying the deep shade of red on Kurt's cheeks. "What? You're 18, Kurt. I figured this was a good way to introduce you to the sexual side of life. Plus, you have yourself a fine ass man to claim. Now you can."

Kurt shook his head, unable to stop himself from laughing as he set the box aside. "No way, Satan. Absolutely not!"

"Don't be such a prude," Santana rolled her eyes. "There's one more box in there."

"Oh god," Kurt grumbled into his hands. "I'm too scared to look." "It's the best one," Santana sang.

Kurt groaned, biting his lip nervously as he pulled out the rectangular box. "Tana," he whined.

"Just open it," she laughed. Kurt slowly opened the lid but before he could look inside, Santana reached over, grabbed the box and flipped it upside down, its contents falling into Kurt's lap. Kurt squealed, a high pitched nervous laugh wracking through his body. "It's called the Ass-Berry Raspberry. It's meant for beginners so it's perfect for you. It's waterproof too."

"Oh my god," Kurt muttered through his fit of giggles, grabbing the pink, raspberry designed vibrator and quickly tossing it inside the gift bag. "What if my dad finds it? Or Finn?!"

Santana laughed wildly. "Dear Lord, if Finn finds it...oh my god! What if he tries to eat it?!"

"NO!" Kurt shouted, covering his ears. "Don't say that! I can't!"

Kurt spent the next few minutes trying to ignore Santana as she came up with all the different scenarios of Finn finding the vibrator, laughing uncontrollably as each scenario worsened. He begged her to stop, holding his sides from laughing so hard. Only when Santana took the Columbus exit did she finally let up, her excitement for the concert taking over. Kurt however went from laughing to panicking all over again. Needing to distract himself for as long as possible, he broached a topic that had been on his mind for a few weeks.

"So what's going on with you and Quinn?" he asked, his stomach in knots as they quickly approached the arena.

Santana raised a brow. "What do you mean?" she questioned, her tone slightly defensive.

"I mean that you two have been joined at the hip lately," Kurt commented with a raised brow.

"Yeah...and?" Santana pushed, needing to know exactly what Kurt was getting at.

"And I want to make sure you aren't transferring your feelings for Brittany unto Q," Kurt snapped, the arena coming into view.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana asked incredulously. "That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard. Quinn's straight."

Kurt scoffed, wringing his hands nervously. "You and I both know that's not exactly true."

Santana rolled her eyes, pulling into the arena entrance. "That was one time and we were all drunk. So she got a little curious when Britt and I started fooling around, so what? That doesn't mean anything."

Kurt raised an unconvinced brow. "Yeah, ok."

Santana chose to ignore him. She didn't need to think about how close she and Quinn had gotten lately. Or how she'd been dreaming of her almost every night for a week straight. Instead she focused on the crowd that was already gathered outside the arena. "Fuck that's a lot of people."

Kurt gulped and nodded, his eyes shifting to the building where The Warblers were already inside. Santana parked her car but neither made any attempt to get out. "Oh my god," Kurt muttered, his breathing labored. "I think I'm going to throw up." Kurt expected Santana to threaten him, to bitch at him for being a wimp. So when she said nothing, he quickly turned to see her staring wide-eyed at the stadium. "Tana?"

"They're in there," she whispered almost eerily. "Niff...they're in there... right now...probably cuddling o-or m-making out...oh my god..."

"Tana," Kurt repeated, reaching for her hand. Santana wasn't one to lose her cool. She spent years perfecting her tough exterior. But when it came to The Warblers, specifically Nick and Jeff, even she couldn't escape the fangirl inside.

Santana shook her head frantically. "I can't...oh my god...no, no, no, no, no."

"Whoa ok, you gotta calm down," Kurt said as he cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "You promised me you'd have a handle on this. You swore you'd be here to keep me from losing my shit and I cannot do that if you don't calm the hell down!" he shouted.

"The Warblers, they're in there Kurt..._he's in there_," Santana said wide- eyed. "Blaine fucking Anderson, _your soulmate_, is in there, waiting for you!"

Kurt took a few shallow breaths before they both screamed at the top of their lungs. "Ok, alright. We just...we gotta calm down. We have to relax," he removed his hands from Santana's face, both closing their eyes, inhaling deeply. "You good?" he asked, his voice going an octave higher.

Santana nodded, though really, her heart was hammering in her chest. "Yeah, totally. You?"

Kurt chuckled anxiously and shook his head. "No, not in the least bit. But we have to get inside so...fuck it. Let's just...let's just get in there before I pass out."

Santana gulped, turning her attention back to the arena. "Ok. Let's go."

* * *

Blaine stood at the back of the arena by the entrance doors, leaning against the wall and listening to their fans chant for them. Somewhere out there amongst the throng of people, his soulmate was waiting for him. He tried not to get his hopes up, but Blaine was convinced that his Kurt would be at their show tonight. And while he was ecstatic at the thought, he was also worried that the chance to meet his beloved would come and go without him even realizing it.

"Blaine," Eric called out as he approached him. "What are you doing? The fan hangout is about to start."

"He's out there," Blaine said just above a whisper, Eric barely catching it. "I can feel it. I know he is. What if I miss him? What if he walks right past me or I look right at him and not even realize it's him?"

Eric smiled understandingly. "My offer still stands," he said gently, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I know you want it to happen naturally but if you're really that worried..."

Blaine thought it over for only a moment before removing his cuff and handing Eric his wrist. "Don't tell me when you find him. Just make sure I don't miss him."

Eric read the name and nodded. "I'll do what I can. Now go finish getting ready."

Blaine offered him a small but appreciative smile, snapped his cuff back on, and hurried backstage. Eric waited until Blaine was out of earshot before quickly grabbing their crew's walkie-talkie.

"I need you guys to check the ID of every male over 18 years old. We need to find Kurt E. Hummel," he instructed.

"Kurt E. Hummel?" Tony, who was in charge of checking VIP ticket holders in, asked.

"Yes."

"The last two Ultimate VIP holders just checked in. He was one of them," Tony radioed back.

Eric grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks, Tony. I'll take it from here."

* * *

Kurt and Santana were taken backstage to a waiting room with eight other fans. The room was large with a few couches and a table with drinks and snacks. They kept to themselves, standing at the farthest corner of the room while the others stood close by the door, eager to talk with The Warblers. Santana kept her eyes on the door while Kurt fidgeted with his cuff, doing his best not to have a panic attack. The door opened and everyone went silent when Eric walked in.

"Hello everyone, thank you for joining us today," he greeted with a smile, his eyes scanning their faces until they landed on Kurt, the only over 18 boy in the room. Eric's smile widened. "I need to go over a few things before the guys come in so let's get to it. You will have one hour to speak with them and take pictures. I ask that you don't hog their attention, let them work the room. I assure you everyone will have a chance to talk with them so don't worry if you don't get them right as they come in. Afterwards, you will be escorted to your seats where you'll watch them and the band have sound check. Once that's done, they will go off to the regular meet and greet and you are to stay in the stadium. The doors for general admission open at 6 and the show is scheduled to start at 7:30. It is now," he paused for a moment to look at his watch. "12:00, so we're in for a long day. Everyone good?" the small group nodded. "Good. They will be here in just a few minutes," he said with a final look Kurt's way before walking out.

Kurt turned to Santana, his back to the door. "I don't think I can do this," he whispered frantically.

"You can and you will," Santana whispered back harshly. "Calm the fuck down. You got this," Kurt closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Santana gasped. "Oh my god."

Kurt quickly turned around as The Warblers walked in, Jeff and Nick first, followed by David and Wes, and finally Blaine. He stood frozen as he watched his beloved greet the girls that bombarded them the moment they walked in, only half conscious of the death grip Santana had on his arm. Any and all anxiety he felt was gone and all he could do was stare in awe. Blaine was even more breathtaking than he remembered.

"They are so damn pretty," he heard Santana whisper in his ear and he knew she was talking about Nick and Jeff.

"Go talk to them," he whispered back, his eyes still glued on Blaine who was taking a picture with a fan.

"I can't!" Santana snapped though Kurt barely heard.

He was completely focused on Blaine, slowly walking towards him as if Blaine was a magnet and he was nothing but a tiny spec of metal. He watched Blaine sign some autographs and take a few group pictures. He watched as Blaine smiled sweetly at a little boy, his heart melting when Blaine high-fived him and laughed lightly at whatever the little boy had said. He noticed how Blaine seemed to keep to himself even when interacting with his fans, a warm smile in place but still somewhat reserved. It was one of his favorite things about Blaine. He was always cool and collected in his interviews but when it came to performing, he was passionate and free-spirited.

Blaine excused himself and walked to the snack table, neither noticing how Eric discreetly directed the other fans' attention away from Blaine as Kurt got closer to him. Blaine faced the snack table, keeping his back to the fans as he tried to push his nerves away. He had to keep reminding himself that he would meet his beloved when the time was right. He couldn't obsess over it. He needed to focus on the fans and the show.

"Blaine."

Blaine turned at the angelic voice, his breath hitching at the beautiful young man standing in front of him, instantly captivated by hauntingly familiar celestial blue eyes. "Hi," he greeted with a dreamy smile. "Have we met before? You look really familiar."

Kurt nodded slowly, licking his lips before speaking quietly. "Six years ago, you were playing at Goodale Park and me and my dad saw you. I uh, I was the little boy who gave you 50 dollars," Blaine's jaw dropped, his eyes not so subtly roaming down Kurt's body. "You asked me what my favorite Disney movie was and I said-"

"Mulan," Blaine cut in with a bright smile. "I sang _I'll Make A Man Out of You_. I remember," Kurt smiled softly, still in a daze. "This is incredible. I can't believe you're here. You've certainly grown up. Heck, you're even taller than me now," he said with a chuckle. "What's your name?" he asked, offering Kurt his hand to shake.

Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hand, shaking it slowly. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine inhaled sharply, his eyes wide. "What?" he breathed out.

Kurt gulped, stepping closer to Blaine, their hands still firmly attached. "My name. Kurt E. Hummel," he said just above a whisper, his voice breaking.

Blaine choked out a laugh, his eyes clouding over. "I don't believe it...I... come on."

Blaine pulled Kurt by his hand and quickly exited the room. Kurt thought he heard Santana squeal but he couldn't be sure. Blaine ran them through a few different halls backstage, barely noticing the strange looks he received from the crew. Kurt was in too much shock to question where they were going. Part of him was certain he was dreaming. Blaine reached The Warblers' dressing room, hurried inside and closed the door behind them, only then letting go of Kurt's hand.

They stood a few feet apart for a moment, both breathing heavily. Blaine let his eyes wander down Kurt's body, replacing the little boy in his mind with the gorgeous man in front of him. Was it possible that the little boy he'd secretly made a promise to was also his soulmate? Could it be true that the stunning young man watching him with fearful eyes was truly his? It hurt his heart to see the fear and worry in Kurt's eyes, as if he was waiting for the rejection. Blaine finally stepped closer, slowly reaching for Kurt's left hand, unable to handle the uncertainty any longer.

"May I?" he asked gently. Kurt gulped and nodded, allowing Blaine to remove the cuff. Blaine laughed almost maniacally when he saw his name on Kurt's wrist, removing his own cuff, placing both on the coffee table next to them.

Kurt gasped at seeing his own name, a slow smile gracing his features. "It really is you," he breathed in shock, his eyes tearing up.

Blaine let out a laugh, pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt could only melt into the embrace. "All this time, it was you," Blaine whispered, an almost pained tone to his voice. He held Kurt tightly, breathing in Kurt's scent, allowing himself to get lost in it. It felt like home. "I've been looking for you forever."

Blaine pulled back slightly, cupping Kurt's face with his left hand, pulling him into a deep kiss. Kurt moaned in surprise, his arms wrapping around Blaine's neck instinctively. The world around them stood still, their hearts beating to the same rhythm. Their souls danced as they connected, Blaine's tongue lapping over Kurt's, Kurt gasping as his entire being thrummed with passion and pleasure. They parted slowly, Blaine leaning his forehead on Kurt's, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips. Kurt held on to Blaine firmly, his head spinning from all the emotions coursing through his body, unable to control the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly, attempting to step back but stopping when Kurt held him close.

"Nothing," Kurt breathed out. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. I mean, I went to bed last night as your fan and now...now you're my soulmate," he said in wonderment. "It's just a lot to take in."

Blaine smiled adoringly, his thumb wiping a tear away. "Today's your birthday?" Kurt nodded, a shy smile on his lips. "Well then, I promise to make this the best birthday you've ever had."

"It already is," Kurt replied, his eyes sparkling the same way they had been the first time they met.

Blaine chuckled softly, bringing Kurt's hand to his lips, kissing his fingers lightly. "Not yet it isn't. But it will be," he promised. Kurt ducked his head, his cheeks flushing. Blaine stroked his jawline, already falling in love with the way he blushed. "You're so beautiful. In all the years I've searched for you, I never imagined you being so stunning."

Kurt shrugged a bit. "I have a very thorough skin regimen," he teased with a smirk.

Blaine chuckled, his hand sliding to the back of Kurt's neck. "You're perfect," he whispered before leaning forward, their lips barely brushing when a knock on the door caught their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt," Eric said with a sly smirk. "Just want to make sure everything's ok."

"Everything's perfect," Blaine answered, his eyes locked with Kurt's. "Eric, this is Kurt, my soulmate. Kurt, this is our manager Eric."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt," Eric greeted with a nod.

"You too," Kurt replied breathlessly, the words _my soulmate_ echoing in his mind.

Eric turned to Blaine with an apoplectic smile. "I hate to take you away but you have a room full of fans waiting to meet you, Blaine."

Blaine's shoulder slumped. "Shit," he swore, not wanting to leave Kurt's side but knowing he had a responsibility to his fans.

"It's ok," Kurt quickly assured him. "They paid a lot of money to see you, Blaine. I don't want to keep you from them."

Blaine smiled softly, his thumb gently grazing the back of Kurt's neck. "Do you want to come back in there with me or do you want to wait for me here?"

"I can wait here," Kurt replied shyly. "But my best friend's still in there. She knows about us too but she won't say anything, I promise. She's probably ogling Jeff and Nick at this very moment," he chuckled.

"What's her name?" Blaine asked, his arm still wrapped firmly around Kurt's waist.

"Santana Lopez. The Latina in the matching jacket," Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded. "I'll make sure she's taken care of. I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home. Just stay away from Wes' Jujubes," he joked though really, Wes was very protective of his candy.

"Ok," Kurt said with a small laugh. "Go greet your fans. I'll be here."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek lightly before reluctantly letting go, grabbing his cuff to snap back on and walking out of the room. Kurt stood in his spot, waiting a few minutes after Blaine and Eric left to flail. He didn't scream or squeal, but he did dance around in a circle, giggling excitedly. Blaine really was his soulmate! Blaine freaking Anderson, his idol, his fanboy dream, was truly his and he was Blaine's. What was the world coming to because seriously, things like this don't happen to Kurt Hummel.

Kurt grabbed his cuff off the table and clipped it back on before taking his jacket off and draping it on one of the chairs. He walked around the dressing room, grabbing a bottle of water from the food table before sitting down in the chair. He pulled his cellphone out and went to his Twitter. He scrolled through his timeline, clicking on the photo that Santana posted a few minutes prior. The picture was of her squished in-between Nick and Jeff, all three doing sexual faces with the tagline, _NiffTana sandwich. WANKY_.

He laughed and saved the picture before going into his profile to edit. He deleted his entire description and wrote one line, _Living the teenage dream_. He then changed his location from _Lima, OH _to _Blaine's heart_. He wasn't the only Warbler fan with that location, but his is the only one that held any truth to it and that made him giddy. Satisfied with the new description and location, he clicked out of Twitter, slid his phone back into his pocket, and sat back in the seat, a long sigh escaping his lips. Life as he knew it was over.

* * *

Approximately forty-five minutes later, Kurt was still seated in the same spot, a faraway look in his eyes as he daydreamed of all the things he and Blaine could experience together, all the adventures they could take. It wasn't until he suddenly had a lap full of Santana that he snapped out of it.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" She squealed excitedly, bouncing in his lap. _When the hell did she get in here_?

"I prefer Kurt but god works just as well," Kurt retorted, laughing when Santana slapped him.

"Shut up," she snapped playfully. "You totally missed it! Jeff and I had a dance off, which of course he won because he's Jeff freaking Sterling, but they recorded it and it was amazing! I think I'm in love," she sighed.

Kurt raised an amused brow, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Is this where I remind you that you're a lesbian?"

Santana crossed her legs, brushing off imaginary lint from her jacket then flipping her hair. "Totally irrelevant."

Kurt scoffed. "And what about the fact that Jeff's gay? And bonded with Nick? Is that relevant?"

"Damn, Hummel. Why you gotta burst my happy bubble?" Santana whined. "Besides, I'd _totally_ be willing to get my sexy on with both. Nick's all sweet and dapper but I bet you anything he's a freak in bed," Kurt bit back a laugh as Santana imagined a night with them. "Anyway, how'd it go? I'm guessing well by the dazed look you had when I came in."

Kurt blushed under Santana's knowing gaze. "It was amazing, Tana. I all but fainted when I actually saw my name on his wrist," Santana squealed and bounced some more. "He kissed me," he said with a wide grin.

Santana screamed. "Oh my god, how was it?!"

"It was...I don't even know," Kurt breathed out. "My head is still spinning! It was so passionate, like romantic movie passionate! And he called me beautiful! I swear to god I was putty in his hands," he sighed.

Santana smiled at the blissed out look on Kurt's face. If anyone deserved this much happiness it was him. "So, what now?" she wondered.

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged. "I've been in here the whole time. Did he say anything to you?"

"Just that you were ok and I'd see you later," she told him. "The rest of the group was being escorted to their seats for sound check and I was brought here. Oh! Everyone also got these cool gift bags with Warbler merchandise but Blaine took ours, said we get special ones."

Just then the door opened, Blaine walking in eagerly with his friends close behind. "What's all this?" he asked teasingly, raising a brow at Santana and Kurt's position.

Santana snorted with amusement as Kurt pushed her off, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "As if that's the worst position we've been caught in," she muttered.

"Shut up, Satan," Kurt snapped under his breath, standing up from the chair.

Blaine smirked at the two, curious about Santana's comment but deciding to ask Kurt later. He held out his hand towards Kurt, beckoning him over. Kurt walked to him, a shy smile in place, and grabbed hold on Blaine's hand. Blaine kissed his cheek gently and nuzzled his neck. "Hi," he spoke quietly, completely unaware of his friends watching them.

"Hi," Kurt replied just as quietly, immediately getting lost in Blaine's deep hazel eyes.

"Are you gonna introduce us to our newest homey or are you just gonna stare at each other lovingly until we puke from all the cuteness," David teased good-naturedly, Kurt ducking as everyone laughed.

"Seriously, you're painfully adorable and that's saying something coming from me," Jeff said as he pulled Nick closer.

"Damn, would you two just fuck already?" Santana all but purred, her eyes glued on Jeff and Nick.

"Santana!" Kurt admonished, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry guys, she doesn't have a filter," he said sending Santana his, _bitch you better behave_, look. She shrugged uncaringly.

"We know," they all said simultaneously and laughed. Kurt groaned. _God only knows what she said without me there to shut her up_.

"Anyway," Blaine started, finally turning away from Kurt and to his friends. "Guys, this is Kurt, my soulmate," Kurt was never going to get used to hearing that. "Kurt, these are my best friends, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff."

"It's great to finally meet you, Kurt," Wes shook his hand, smiling politely. "Blaine has been a lost puppy for much too long," he teased.

"Word," David nodded, fist bumping Kurt.

"Now Kurt, maybe you can help us out here," Jeff started, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You see, we've been trying to get Blaine to stop using a pound of gel in his hair since high school and he just won't listen to us. Do you think you could fix that or..."

Blaine smacked Jeff on the back of his head, laughing at the undignified noise he made. "Shut up, Jeffery."

"Nicky, he hurt me," Jeff pouted into Nick's shoulder.

"It's ok baby. I'll make it up to you later," Nick assured him with a wink. "Wanky," Santana grinned.

"So Kurt, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Wes asked, choosing to ignore his ridiculous friends and attempt to make Kurt feel welcomed.

"Um, I don't really know what to say," Kurt chuckled nervously when the attention turned on him. "I'm 18, I'm a senior at McKinley, and um, I'm a cheerleader."

Santana scoffed. "More like _the cheerleader_," she cut in. "If I didn't love you so damn much I'd push you off the top of the pyramid myself, oh captain my captain."

Blaine raised a surprised brow. "You're cheerleading captain?"

Kurt half shrugged, though he wore a proud smile. "I am. Tana and I are on the Cheerios together."

"That's right. Porcelain here is the top bitch. We're known as _His Royal Highness_ and _The Unholy Trinity_." As soon as the words slipped out, Santana's face dropped. They weren't The Unholy Trinity, not anymore. Kurt sent her a sad smile, Jeff watching their exchange curiously. "Anyway, we're national champs," she bragged, flipping her hair, ignoring the pain in her heart. "We're in show choir too, though that shit is super lame."

"Hey now, don't be dissin on show choir," David said in mock offense. "That's how we came to be."

"That's right," Blaine said with a proud nod. "We were awesome at Dalton."

"That may be but McKinley ain't no prep school and at our school, show choir is loserville 101," Santana quipped, looking at Kurt for affirmation.

Kurt reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, she's got a point."

"Well then why are you in it?" Nick questioned with a small laugh.

"We like to sing," Kurt said with a sigh. "Plus, as much as it pains me to say it, glee club is the only place at McKinley that we really feel at home. Even with our Cheerio status."

Santana nodded. "Mhm."

Blaine cocked his head curiously, wondering exactly what Kurt meant and why there was a hurtful tone to his voice. He would have to ask about that later.

Eric knocked on the door and came in. "You guys ready for sound check?" "Yeah, we're ready," Wes answered and started heading out the door.

"Santana, would you like to watch from backstage or your seat?" Eric asked her.

"Backstage, duh," she replied as she stood up.

"We're gonna hang back for a bit, is that ok?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded, a shiver coursing down his spine as Blaine's breath lingered on his neck. "Yeah, totally."

"Try not to be too long, Blaine," Eric said before walking out with the others, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the dressing room.

Blaine walked them over to the couch and sat down, turning his body to face Kurt. "So...what have you been up to for the past six years?" he asked with a laugh. "That was a dumb question, I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's fine," Kurt assured him. "It's a completely legitimate question," he smirked.

Blaine chuckled. "I appreciate you humoring me. Really though, a lot has changed since we last met," Kurt nodded, his eyes shifting down to their linked hands, Blaine's thumb caressing his softly. "And I want to know everything but since we have limited time today, let's just start with the simple stuff. Where did you grow up? What's your family like?"

"Well, I grew up in Lima," Kurt started, feeling more comfortable talking to Blaine with each passing moment. "Sadly I'm still there. It's not much of a town but it's whatever. My family's pretty cool. My mom passed away when I was 9 and before you say you're sorry, it's ok. I miss her but I'm ok," he smiled softly as Blaine's thumb continued to caress the top of his hand. "My dad is incredible. It was just us two for a while but then he met Carole when I was 15 and they got married not long after they started dating, so now it's us plus her and her son Finn. He's a senior like me and Tana."

"And you get along with him ok?" Blaine asked curiously. "I know step siblings take a while to get used to."

"Yeah, we get along great," Kurt nodded. "Or rather, now we do. He had some trouble in the beginning accepting that I'm gay but other than Tana, he's my best friend."

Blaine smiled. "Good. Do they know, about me? About us?"

Kurt chuckled. "Oh, they know. After the massive freak-out I had this morning I'm sure all of Lima knows," he joked.

"That bad, huh?" Blaine smirked.

"You have no idea. I'm talking lots of screaming here. And not the, _oh my god Blaine Anderson is my soulmate this is the coolest thing ever_, kind of screaming. I'm talking, _oh hell no, this is so not happening, I'm losing my shit_, kind of screaming," Blaine laughed at Kurt's reaction. He almost forgot just how enthusiastic teenagers were. "I'm serious! I even tried scrubbing your name off because I couldn't believe that it was real!" Blaine pouted and Kurt quickly backtracked. "Not that I didn't want it to be you! I just... I've kinda been in love with you since I was 11, Blaine. Seeing your name on my wrist was mind-blowing. It still is," he admitted shyly. "I ramble when I'm nervous, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's fine. I was only teasing. I understand," Blaine said gently. "I could only imagine what was going through your head this morning. You should know though, since you've admitted to being in love with me for over six years," he teased with a wink, Kurt blushing an adorable deep red, "that I've thought about you countless times since that night. That money you gave me fed me for about a week and the next time I played at that park, the guys showed up and Eric discovered us. You've been my good luck charm for years," he spoke gently.

Kurt bit back the tears that wanted to spill. This was all just so much to take in. "You know, I've always wondered about that day," he said just above a whisper. "Why you were out there, what happened that made you play for tips."

Blaine sighed deeply. "It's a bit of a long story but um basically, my parents, more specifically my father, didn't want to accept that I'm gay or that I wanted to sing instead of going into banking like him so about a week after graduation, he kicked me out."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt said quietly, regretting bringing it up in the first place.

Blaine simply smiled though and shook his head. "Don't be. I met you that way and I was discovered because of it. I have no regrets," Kurt offered him a small smile but Blaine could tell that he was worried he said the wrong thing so he quickly changed the topic. "Earlier when you were talking about being on the Cheerios, Santana called you Porcelain. I may be jumping the gun here but your Twitter handle wouldn't happen to be Cheerio_Porcelain would it?" he asked with a smirk.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah...it totally is."

Blaine laughed, finally understanding why he had been so intrigued by the user. "You should know that I kinda stalked your tweets for a little bit there," Kurt's eyes went wide, his jaw going slack. "What? I was curious so I looked. Although now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine Anderson Twitter stalked me. Unbelievable."

Blaine snorted a laugh. "What is your heart's greatest desire?" he repeated the question back to Kurt, his tone teasing.

"To find my missing puzzle piece and make all his dreams come true," Kurt answered with a cheeky grin.

"Now _that_ is what I call an answer," Blaine said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "Epic swoon."

"Shut up," Kurt whined, playfully shoving Blaine. "I was mortified after I tweeted you that!"

"Why? That tweet made my night," Blaine said with a small laugh, grabbing hold of Kurt's other hand.

"Because I had never tweeted you before and the one time I do, you respond and I make a complete fool of myself," Kurt pouted.

Unable to resist, Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a chaste but tender kiss, backing away just slightly and letting their noses brush. "You didn't. I thought it was sweet," he whispered.

Kurt gulped, his heart beat racing. "You're um, you're pretty affectionate, aren't you?"

"Is that going to be a problem?" Blaine asked, backing away a little more but still in Kurt's personal space.

"No, not at all," Kurt quickly shook his head. "I just hadn't expected it, you seem so reserved. It's just gonna take some getting used to. You're my first boyfriend, ya know," he added bashfully

Blaine grinned from ear to ear, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes. "Your first and your last," he promised, gently stroking Kurt's cheek.

Kurt looked away, unable to hold on to Blaine's intense gaze. He needed a moment to breathe before he did something he shouldn't yet, like straddle Blaine and give in to his every fantasy. "You should um, get to sound check and I should make sure Santana isn't doing something stupid like attempting to molest Jeff."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we should go," he pulled back all the way and sighed. "Come on," he stood up, bringing Kurt with him. "Speaking of Santana, you're gonna have to tell me what she meant when she said that you two have been caught in worse positions."

"Oh god," Kurt groaned in embarrassment. "Do I have to?" he pouted.

Blaine laughed as he opened the door, sending Kurt a cheeky grin. "Definitely."


	6. Chapter 6: Pocket Full of Soul

Chapter 6: Pocket Full of Soul

* * *

_**Cheerio_Q:** I fucking hate you so much right now. RT "Cheerio_Sandbags: NiffTana sandwich. WANKY [photo]"_

_**Cheerio_Sandbags:** Cheerio_Q Don't even get me started on how sexy these mofos are in person. I mean DAMN! I gots all kinds of feelings right now!_

_**Cheerio_Q: **Cheerio_Sandbags Yeah still hate you. You better bring me back some cool ass shit._

_**Cheerio_Sandbags: **Cheerio_Q Don't worry, I gots you. ;)_

_**MikeChang: **...ok...that's pretty hot. RT "Cheerio_Sandbags: NiffTana_

_sandwich. WANKY [photo]"_

_**ThePuckasourus: **"MikeChang ...ok...that's pretty hot. RT "Cheerio_Sandbags: NiffTana sandwich. WANKY [photo]" THIS_

_**MikeChang: **Tina just slapped me for that. :( This is all your fault Cheerio_Sandbags_

_**FutureMrsChang: **I'm watching you Michael. RT "MikeChang: Tina just slapped for that. :( This is all your fault Cheerio_Sandbags"_

_**Cheerio_Sandbags: **MikeChang FutureMrsChang Kinky Asians #wanky ;)_

_**RachelBarbra: **Cheerio_Sandbags That is a very unethical picture Santana. You should take it down immediately! And where's Cheerio_Porcelain in all this?_

* * *

Blaine led Kurt towards the stage, their hands firmly clasped. Kurt tried his best not to giggle like some school girl. He tried to keep his composure as Blaine ran them through the halls backstage. But when Blaine took a sharp turn, avoiding the small group of arena workers, Kurt couldn't control the high pitched laughter that escaped his lips. And Blaine adored that laugh. He wanted to hear it as much as he possibly could before they inevitably parted ways. So he sped up, taking unnecessary turns and prolonging the short distance to the stage just so that he could keep Kurt laughing. When the stage finally came into view, Santana standing off to the side and swaying along to the beat of the music, Blaine pulled Kurt into a corner and hid behind the rack of outfits they would change into during the concert.

"Why do I get the feeling that you took the long way around?" Kurt asked breathlessly, his arms wrapping around Blaine's neck as Blaine held him close.

Blaine chuckled, leaning in for a chaste kiss. "Because I did," he answered with a cheeky grin. "I had to make sure that no one was following us," he whispered conspiringly. Kurt laughed and shook his head, Blaine smiling adoringly at him. The rack of clothes was suddenly moved, revealing an amused Santana and an annoyed Eric.

"Told ya they'd be makin' out in a corner," Santana all but purred.

Kurt bit his lip and looked away in embarrassment while Blaine gave Eric his most charming smile. "I was just showing him around." Eric sent Blaine an unconvinced glare, moving his body to the side and pointing to the stage. "Sound check. Right," he said and hurried off, turning around to wink at Kurt before grabbing his guitar and getting on stage.

Eric closed his eyes and sighed. Blaine was going to make things difficult. He could feel it. He turned to look at Kurt. "We need to talk," he said, his tone all business. "Now, obviously things are going to be complicated with Blaine on tour and you still in school, but I need you to truly understand the gravity of this situation."

"Relax, Daddy Warbler," Santana drawled with an eye roll. "We totes got this."

"Do you?" Eric questioned her, crossing his arms. "Do you totes got this? Because I don't think you do," Santana scowled at him, only keeping her mouth shut because of the grip Kurt had on her arm. "Did you know that when the media first found out about David's soulmate they stalked her home until she was forced to move? Or how about Wes' soulmate? Did you know that an overzealous fan actually tried to kidnap her because they refused to accept that she was his?" Santana shrank back and Eric continued. "No, of course not because I made sure that information was never leaked. Trust me when I tell you that keeping things this big under wraps is not an easy task. I need you both to realize just how high profile this is. This is way more complicated than promising not to tell. We need to make sure that this stays under the radar for as long as possible, and not for Blaine's sake, but for your safety, Kurt. Blaine tends to be impulsive and I'm going to have a hard enough time keeping him in check. I can't be worrying about if you're going to accidently say or do something that sets the media off."

Kurt nodded fervently. "We understand."

"I hope so," Eric said with a firm nod. "Did one of you drive here or did you get dropped off?"

"I drove," Santana answered.

"Alright. Once the show is over, Kurt, you will be taken to the tour bus and Santana, you can go ahead and leave-"

"But I'm going to his house anyway," Santana cut in. "Can't I ride on the bus with the guys and have one of your people drive my car?"

"Tana," Kurt whispered harshly.

Eric narrowed his eyes on her for only a moment before nodding. "Yeah, alright," he sighed and looked back at Kurt. "I'm going to need to speak with your parents. Is that going to be a problem?" he asked.

"No, that'll be fine," Kurt told him. "It's perfect actually. My dad told me before we left that he wanted to talk to you."

"Great. He and I have quite a bit to discuss," Eric said. "Who else knows?"

"Just us and my family," Kurt replied. "My dad, stepmom, and stepbrother."

"Let's keep it that way, shall we?" Eric eyed them sternly and they both nodded. "Good. Once the guys are done with sound check, you'll head back to the dressing room for a little while. When they leave for the meet and greet, you two can stay in there until they are done. When it gets closer to the show, you'll be escorted to your seats. Tony, the bodyguard that checked you in, will come get you after the concert is over. Just stay in your seats."

Kurt nodded. "Ok."

"May I see your phone?" Eric asked, holding his hand out. Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and handed it to him. "I'm going to save Blaine's number and my number. Will you text me your dad's number so I can give him a quick call?"

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said, his heart skipping a beat at the fact that Blaine's number was officially in his phone. Eric handed Kurt his phone back and Kurt quickly text him his house number. "That's the home phone. His name is Burt."

Eric nodded as he saved Kurt's cellphone and home numbers. "I'm going to give him a call now. You can go ahead and finish watching sound check. Just stay out of sight from the other VIPers," he advised. "Santana, come with me. We're going to get your car," he said and quickly walked off, his phone attached to his ear, Santana following him.

Blaine looked over to the side of the stage, watching Eric and Santana scurry off and catching Kurt's eye as he walked closer to the stage. He sent Kurt a wink and goofy grin before turning his attention back to the empty arena. A sold out arena that would soon be filled with screaming fans. Blaine smiled softly to himself, taking a moment to settle his pre-show nerves. His eyes roamed the arena, landing on the two empty seats front and center where Kurt and Santana would be sitting and an idea struck him.

"Hey Wes, come here," he called out, his fingers lightly strumming his guitar.

Wes came around his keyboard and walked over to him. "What's up?"

"You know how during the last song, when we get the crowd to clap and sing with us?" Wes nodded. "What do you think of turning the house lights up and then slowly dimming them until the song ends? Make it real intimate."

Wes looked out into the arena, not for a second questioning Blaine's motives for the change, knowing it had everything to do with Kurt, but admittedly loving the idea. "I actually really like that. We could keep them chanting with us until the very last moment and then shut all the lights off."

Blaine nodded eagerly. "Exactly. The crowd would go wild."

"Let me go talk to Mike real quick. We'll run through itwhen I get back," Wes said and ran off the stage.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt once more, his heart melting at the adoring look Kurt was sending him, and turned away, a bashful smile on his lips. Tonight was going to be amazing.

* * *

After sound check, The Warblers headed back to their dressing room with Kurt and Santana. Blaine and Kurt sat together on one of the couches and spoke with Eric about the plans for after the concert while the others relaxed a bit before the meet and greet. Jeff decided to subtly watch Santana as she interacted with David and Wes. On the outside, she seemed confident and happy. But as soon as both walked off to the food table, Jeff noticed the smile on her face disappear and he could see the vulnerability in her eyes. He could see the pain and loss clear as day and couldn't help but wonder if what had happened to Nick back at Dalton was happening to her now.

"Nicky," he whispered to get his love's attention. Nick looked up from his phone where he had been tweeting and raised a questioning brow. "Does she seem a little broken to you?"

Nick glanced at Santana who was texting on her phone. "What do you mean?"

Jeff shrugged a little. "I don't know. I just feel like behind her snark and attitude there's a lost girl." Nick pursed his lips, wondering exactly what Jeff was getting at. "Would you mind if I gave her my number?"

Nick contemplated for a moment and shook his head. "I don't mind. It might be best that we have it anyway. She and Kurt seemed to be joined at the hip so it'll be good to keep in contact with her."

Jeff smiled softly and gave Nick a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, baby," he said before walking over to Santana and plopping down next to her on the couch. "Sup, Lil' Mami?" he asked, draping an arm over her.

Santana turned her body towards Jeff with a seductive grin. "Hey there, blondie," she purred and Jeff could only smile in amusement.

"Let me see your phone," Jeff said, holding his hand out. Santana raised a brow. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because we can't be new BFF's if you don't have my number, duh," Jeff replied with a teasing smirk.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Why?" she asked again.

Jeff rolled his eyes as Nick took a seat next to him. "Because you and Kurt are obviously a packaged deal and Kurt is Blaine's soulmate. Plus, you're a kickass dancer and I like you. What other reason do I need?"

"Jeff has a thing for adopting people into our little family," Nick said with a fond smile. "He's persistent as hell too. If you don't give him your number he'll just get it from Kurt."

Santana sat back and handed Jeff her phone. "This better not be some trick, blondie."

"It's not," Jeff assured her as he typed his number in and sent himself a text. "I'm gonna trust you here, though. Don't give the number out or brag about having it, alright? This could be the start of a beautiful friendship," he said as he returned her phone to her.

Santana took it with a small smile. "Thanks. I wouldn't give out your number either. I'm not stupid."

"Didn't think you were," Jeff replied gently, all jokes aside. "If you ever just wanna talk, to me or Nick, give us a call. We got you, Lil' Mami."

Santana nodded with a soft smile but said nothing, holding back the fangirl scream that had been trying to escape all day. She wasn't sure what Jeff's true motives behind keeping in touch with her were, but she sure as hell wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to stay in direct contact with him and Nick. She hadn't told anyone yet, especially not Kurt, but she didn't want to move to New York with him after graduation. She wanted to go to California and audition for Jeff's dance studio. Only the best earned a spot to train with him and now that she was in direct contact with him, her dream may actually become a reality.

* * *

Time flew by as The Warblers did the meet and greet and got ready for the show, Santana and Kurt staying in their dressing room with a few Warbler parents who showed up to support their boy's. None of the parents needed to be told not to say anything about Blaine finding Kurt. They knew all too well how intense The Warblers' fans were and they welcomed Kurt with open arms, showing him as much support as possible. Wes' mother was particularly kind to Kurt, going as far as exchanging numbers with him in case he ever needed help.

"Vanessa had one hell of a time adjusting to the fans," she had told him. "Be sure to call me if things get rough."

Kurt had taken her number graciously, too caught up in his own head to worry about what Blaine's more enthusiastic fans were going to say when they found out about him. When it got closer to the concert starting, the parents were taken to their reserved area backstage and Kurt and Santana waited for The Warblers to get dressed before going to their seats. One by one the guys came out of the bathroom in a stylish suit, each blazer a different color. The one that stood out the most though was Blaine. Kurt froze in his spot as Blaine walked over to him. He wore tight black pants, a soft gray shirt which hugged his chest and torso, and a stunning cream blazer. Kurt melted. His soulmate was entirely too gorgeous.

"So, what do you think of the first outfit?" Blaine asked as he spun in a circle.

"It's...you look amazing," Kurt breathed and Blaine smiled, smoothing his blazer out. "What is that? Armani?"

Blaine shook his head. "It's HM actually. You really like it? I wasn't sure about the color."

Kurt gently ran his hand over the fabric, a shy smile on his lips. "It looks great on you, Blaine. Stunning actually."

Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's and looked up at him through his lashes. "I'm glad you approve," he said softly, his eyes full of adoration.

Kurt gulped, unable to look away. Without a conscious thought, he raised his free hand to Blaine's face and caressed his jawline, blushing deeply when his mind caught up with his actions. He pulled his hand away in embarrassment but Blaine grabbed hold of it and brought it to his lips, kissing Kurt's knuckles lightly and looking deeply into his eyes.

"You're adorable when you blush," Blaine smirked, chuckling softly when Kurt's blush deepened.

"Kurt, Santana, it's time to get to your seats," Eric said from the doorway. "Tony will escort you."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and held him close, breathing in his scent. "Have a good show," Kurt told him.

"Thanks," Blaine replied as they parted. "Pay special attention to the last song," he whispered with a wink, kissing Kurt's cheek before finally letting go. Kurt bit his lip and nodded before walking over to Santana.

"Ya'll better kick ass out there tonight," Santana said, her hands on her hips. "I didn't get all sexy just to watch you flop."

Kurt scoffed, looping his arm through hers. "Bitch please, you get sexy just to go to the grocery store."

Santana waved him off. "Totally irrelevant," she retorted as they followed Tony out.

"Fifteen minutes, guys," Eric told them before walking out.

"How you feelin, Blainers?" Jeff asked as he ran his hands over Nick's blazer.

"Good. I feel good," Blaine said with a nod, taking a deep breath.

Wes walked over to him with a raised brow. "You sure? I remember the first time Vanessa saw us perform I was terrified."

Blaine shook his head with a small smile. "I'm ok, really. I'm more excited than nervous." The guys looked at each other, unconvinced by Blaine's casualness. "Really, I'm good. Now, come on. We have a show to perform," he said and walked out of the room.

"Why do I get the feeling like he's going to do something he's not supposed to?" Wes asked as they followed Blaine out.

David snorted a laugh and patted Wes on the back. "Because he probably is."

* * *

Kurt sat on the edge of his seat, taking a picture of the stage to post on Twitter. His heart was racing, his mind slowly but surely catching up with the day's events. Blaine was his soulmate. The man he had fallen in love with when he was 11 was his to hold and cherish. The same man who now had millions among millions of fans wishing they could do the same. What was he going to do when the fans found out? How the hell was he going to handle the onslaught of hate he would undoubtedly receive? Would they believe that he was really Blaine's soulmate or would they think that Kurt was using him? Would they support them or would Blaine lose fans because of him? Kurt wrapped his arms around himself protectively and glanced around him, the fans chanting for The Warblers. What was he going to do?

Santana noticed the panicked look on Kurt's face and leaned down to talk in his ear. "Why do you look like you're about hurl?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer but stopped when the lights began to change. The crowd cheered as the band members took the stage. Kurt shook his head and stood up, pushing his worries aside for the time being.

The music began to play, The Warblers taking their spot on stage. Kurt could just barely make out their silhouettes, almost instantly pinpointing Blaine. He bit his lower lip, excitement for the show taking over. A spotlight turned on David, the others still in the dark.

**_David_**

_Turn the lights off in this place _

_And you shine just like a star _

_And I swear I know your face _

_I just don't know who you are_

A spotlight turned on Wes next, David's light dimming out.

**Wes**

_Turn the music up in here_

_I still hear you loud and clear_

_Like you're right there in my ear _

_Telling me that you want to own me _

_To control me_

**_Jeff_**

_Come closer_

**_Nick_**

_Come closer_

**_Blaine_**

_Come closer_

All the stage lights turned on, the crowd erupting in cheers as The Warblers danced to the beat.

**_Warblers_**

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under your spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_

_And I just can't bring myself no way_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_

The lights dimmed out once more, the spotlight on Blaine. Kurt screamed louder than the rest, the fanboy inside taking over. Blaine's eyes immediately went to him, a sultry smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes. Kurt's whole body shivered the moment Blaine started singing.

**_Blaine_**

_I can feel you on my skin_

_I can taste you on my tongue _

_You're the sweetest taste of sin _

**_Blaine, Wes_**

_The more I get the more I want_

**_Blaine_**

_You want to own me_

_Come closer, come closer_

The stage lights turned back on, Santana and Kurt dancing along to the beat as The Warblers lit the stage. Watching them sing and dance in their music videos was nothing compared to seeing them live.

**_Warblers_**

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under your spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_

_And I just can't bring myself no way_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_

The Warblers stood in a straight line, clapping above their hands, urging the crowd to do the same.

**_Warblers_**

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop _

_I just can't stop _

_I just can't stop_

Their harmonies were flawless, their dance moves smooth and sensual. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Blaine, no longer worried about how the world would react to him. In that moment, as The Warblers sang their first song, Kurt wasn't Blaine's soulmate. He was simply a fan watching his idols perform.

**_Warblers_**

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under your spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_

_And I just can't bring myself no way_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_

**_Blaine_**

_Come closer_

The arena erupted with screams and cheers as the song ended. The Warblers smiled at the crowd, taking a moment to breath in the energy. The first concert was always their favorite.

"How's everyone doing tonight?!" Jeff asked the cheering fans, their screams getting louder. "Man, you guys are loud! I love it!"

"Thank you all so much for being here with us tonight! We couldn't have chosen a better place to kick off the tour. We hope you're ready," Blaine said, his eyes scanning the crowd until they landed on Kurt. "Because tonight, is our night, and we are going to rock your worlds," he winked and their next song started.

* * *

Kurt and Santana took picture after picture as The Warblers tore up the stage, each song better than the next. There were moments where Blaine would send Kurt a wink or a coy smile and Kurt had to hold onto the gate in front of them to keep himself from falling. He didn't think it was possible to swoon as much as he had in a matter of a couple of hours, and with every smile Blaine sent his way, he fell deeper and deeper in love with the man. The man who was no longer his fanboy crush, but his soulmate, his beloved. Screw what the world would say about them. Blaine was his and his alone and Kurt couldn't wait to get to know the man behind the rockstar.

Blaine did his best not to keep all of his attention on Kurt. He knew that after tonight the rumor mill would be set ablaze and every fan connected to any kind of social media would be searching for his Kurt. So he made sure to be extra flirty with the other men in the front row, sending winks and singing directly to them in hopes of prolonging the media finding him. He had to admit though that it was thrilling having Kurt in the audience, watching him scream for them. Seeing Kurt cheer for him was one thing. But seeing him cheer for his best friends, knowing that Kurt was their fan too, made him adore Kurt that much more.

The Warblers quickly changed into their last outfit for the final song, simple jeans and a different colored cardigan. Blaine was the last to finish dressing, waiting until the very last moment to approach Eric. He knew he shouldn't do it. He knew that it was a bad idea and that it would end up biting him in the ass later. But watching Kurt beam up at him throughout the concert, love and admiration in his eyes, gave Blaine all the reason to continue with his plan.

"Hey," he said to Eric who was standing behind the light board with their lighting tech Mike. "I'm going to dedicate this last song to Kurt."

Eric whipped his head around. "Blaine-"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Blaine assured him. "I just wanted to let you know," he said and quickly walked off.

"For crying out loud," Eric muttered and pulled out the walkie-talkie that connected to the band. "Don't do it, Blaine."

Blaine smiled back at him and gave him a thumbs up before taking his place in front of the microphone stand. The guys glanced at each other and at him questioningly, but Blaine simply smiled at them and turned his attention to the crowd.

"Alright, this is our last song," the crowd groaned sadly. "But before we go, we want to thank you all for being here tonight, for supporting us and allowing us to live out our dreams. We have the best fans in the world and we love you all so much," the crowd cheered as the music started playing, Blaine's soulful eyes shifting over to Kurt. A dreamy smile slowly graced Blaine's face as Kurt watched him in awe. "And before we get started, I'd just like to say that sometimes, the thing you've been looking for, what you've needed the most, has been there all along. This song is dedicated to my good luck charm."

Kurt gasped, his hand flying to his mouth, his eyes clouding over. "Oh my God," he whispered brokenly to himself as David and Jeff began beat boxing. Santana quickly switched from pictures to video on her camera and started to record. She knew Kurt would want to watch this a hundred times over later.

**_Blaine_**

_Aren't you somethin' to admire_

_Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror _

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find _

_Just know that I'm always _

_Parallel on the other side_

The Warblers danced with their microphone stands, serenading the crowd while Blaine serenaded Kurt.

**_Blaine, Wes, Nick_**

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul _

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'm here tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

**_Warblers_**

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me _

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out _

_You were right here all along_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_It's like you're my mirror_

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_My mirror staring back at me_

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh, oh, oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_I couldn't get any bigger_

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_With anyone else beside me_

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh, oh, oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

Blaine finally looked away from Kurt, his eyes shifting to the crowd as Nick came around his microphone stand and started singing to Jeff with a flirty smile, knowing that the crowd would love it.

**_Nick_**

_Aren't you somethin', an original _

_Cause it doesn't seem really as simple _

_And I can't help but stare, cause_

_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

Jeff danced over to Nick, a coy smile in place.

**_Jeff_**

_I can't ever change without you_

_You reflect me, I love that about you _

_And if I could, I_

_Would look at us all the time_

Nick and Jeff danced together fluidly while the others danced with their microphone stands. Kurt was transfixed on Blaine whose eyes slowly but surely flitted back to him, his heart hammering in his chest, Blaine's eyes full of passion.

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul _

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'm here tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

Jeff and Nick danced back to their microphone stands and joined in on the chorus.

**_Warblers_**

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me _

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out _

_You were right here all along_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_It's like you're my mirror_

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_My mirror staring back at me_

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh, oh, oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_I couldn't get any bigger_

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_With anyone else beside me_

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh, oh, oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_And now it's clear as this promise _

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

"To the bridge, come on," David said, the guys harmonizing as Wes took lead vocals.

**_Wes_**

_Yesterday is history_

_Tomorrow's a mystery_

_I can see you lookin' back at me _

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

"Turn the lights up!" Blaine called out and the arena light turned on, allowing The Warblers to see everyone in the audience. "Get those hands up!" The Warblers began clapping, the audience clapping with them.

**_Warblers_**

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me _

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out _

_You were right here all along_

Blaine's vision shifted back to Kurt, smiling lovingly at the adoring look on Kurt's face. The world around them disappeared and in that moment, Blaine was 18 years old again, singing to 11 year old Kurt.

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_It's like you're my mirror_

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_My mirror staring back at me_

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh, oh, oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_I couldn't get any bigger_

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_With anyone else beside me_

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh, oh, oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_And now it's clear as this promise _

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror _

**_Jeff, Nick_**

_Oh_

**_Blaine, David, Wes_**

_My mirror staring back at me,_

**_Jeff, Nick, David, Wes_**

_Staring back at me_

Blaine closed his eyes and harmonized, the lights in the arena slowly fading. Kurt held his hands over his heart, his eyes never once leaving his beloved. Blaine let the others take over the harmonizing, his head down moving slightly to the beat.

**_David_**

_You are, you are the love of my life_

**_Wes, David_**

_You are, you are the love of my life_

**_Blaine_**

_Oh, oh_

Blaine harmonized opposite the guys, his hands holding onto his microphone, his eyes closed as he allowed himself to get lost in the moment.

**_Jeff, Nick, David, Wes_**

_You are, you are the love of my life _

_You are, you are the love of my life _

**_Blaine_**

_Oh, oh_

**_Jeff, Nick, David, Wes_**

_You are, you are the love of my life _

_You are, you are the love of my life _

**_Blaine_**

_Oh, oh_

The lights continued to get dimmer, the mood in the arena became intimate, sensual. Blaine opened his eyes, immediately catching Kurt's gaze and sang, a sultry look in his eyes.

**_Blaine_**

_Now, you're the inspiration for this precious song_

_And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on _

_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_

Blaine looked away for only a moment and when he looked back, there was a cocky smirk on his lips.

**_Blaine_**

_And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home _

_Just to let you know, you are_

Kurt melted as Blaine once again closed his eyes and harmonized, the others continuing to chant as the arena became darker and darker.

**_Jeff, Nick, David, Wes_**

_You are, you are the love of my life _

_You are, you are the love of my life_

**_Blaine_**

_Oh, oh_

**_Jeff, Nick, David, Wes_**

_You are, you are the love of my life _

_You are, you are the love of my life _

**_Blaine_**

_Oh, oh_

Blaine opened his eyes and looked out at the arena, The Warblers raising their left hands in the air, pointing to the crowd as they chanted along with them.

**_Warblers_**

_You are, you are the love of my life _

_You are, you are the love of my life _

_You are, you are the love of my life _

_You are, you are the love of my life_

Blaine's eyes shifted back to Kurt who was also chanting with them. He continued to point at the audience, resisting the urge to point at Kurt.

**_Warblers_**

_You are, you are the love of my life _

_You are, you are the love of my life _

_You are, you are the love of my life _

_You are, you are the love of my life_

The Warblers lowered their hands, holding them behind their backs to finish the song, the lights in the arena so low that they were just barely visible.

**_Warblers_**

_You are, you are the love of my life _

_You are, you are the love of my life _

_You are, you are the love of my life _

_You are, you are the love of my life_

The crowd went crazy as they were plunged into darkness. A minute passed and their screams only grew louder. Blaine kept his vision locked on the same spot so when the lights were turned back on, he instantly saw Kurt who was looking right back at him and screaming with the fans. He smiled proudly, turning away from Kurt to look at his best friends. A small laugh escaped his lips as the crowd started chanting, _Warblers_. The guys walked around their microphone stands, held hands, and bowed. They blew kisses to the audience before walking off stage. The crowd continued chanting and a few moments later, the guys walked back out, each one carrying several autographed shirts, David and Jeff holding air guns. They threw and shot the shirts out to the crowd, Jeff throwing his last one to Santana and Blaine tossing his last one to Kurt with a wink before they finally left the stage for good.

Santana and Kurt waited eagerly for any sign of Tony. Most of the crowd had started leaving when they saw the techs begin the stage breakdown, desperate to get outside before The Warblers' bus left. When the first few rows were mostly empty, Santana took initiative and jumped the gate.

"Tana!" Kurt scolded, quickly glancing around to see if any of the fans were paying attention.

The body guard closest to them stopped her from going any further though. Santana rolled her eyes but didn't try and push past him. Tony came around the corner and waved at the body guard to let Kurt and Santana through. Kurt jumped the gate effortlessly and hurried over to Tony before anyone noticed. Tony quickly took them backstage to the dressing room where the guys were waiting. A few arena workers eyed Kurt and Santana curiously but said nothing to the 6'5" bald, hulk of a man as they walked past.

The moment Tony opened the dressing room door, Kurt ran straight to Blaine, practically jumping into his arms. Blaine laughed, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck and held him close. Santana walked over to Jeff who was sitting on the arm of one of the chairs, grabbed his hand, and wrapped his arm around her. Jeff raised an amused brow.

"What?" she shrugged innocently. "Kurt gets cuddles, why can't I?" Jeff snorted a laugh and pulled her closer, Nick shaking his head in amusement before taking a picture of them.

Blaine and Kurt pulled back slightly, Blaine leaning his forehead on Kurt's. "I can't believe you did that," Kurt spoke in awe.

Blaine lifted his head and smiled sweetly. "I wanted to make your birthday special."

Kurt breathed in deeply, his eyes clouding over. "You did. Thank you."

Blaine leaned in, capturing Kurt's lips in a gentle kiss. "I'd do anything for you, love," he whispered as they parted.

Their moment was interrupted by a flash, both turning to see that Santana took a picture. She went into her photos to make sure the picture she wanted came out correctly, smiling proudly that it had. Blaine and Kurt were looking into each other's eyes lovingly, completely entranced and unaware of the world around them. Santana couldn't wait until she got home and was able to edit them.

"Yo, Hummel," she called out and switched back to camera mode. "You haven't taken any pictures with the guys as a fan. Everyone's going to be asking for them."

"Oh shit, that's right," Kurt said, turning back to Blaine. "Is there any way we'd be able to go back in that room and pose for some pictures?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, of course. Let me go to talk to Eric real quick." "I'll go get him," Wes said with a smile. "Go back to being cute." Blaine grinned at Wes and pulled Kurt closer. "Gladly."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was posing with The Warblers in the VIP room from earlier, all redressed in the same outfit. After a few pictures, Kurt and Santana were escorted to the bus that was still parked in the lot underneath the arena.

"The bus is going to drive out to wait for the guys to get on," Tony told them. "Be sure to sit somewhere the fans can't see." Kurt and Santana nodded as Tony knocked on the bus door. "Charles, this is Kurt, Blaine's soulmate, and his best friend Santana."

Charles nodded, taking a good look at the two as they entered the bus. Eric had already informed him of the change of plans and he was admittedly curious about the young boy who was lucky enough to be destined for Blaine. "How long till the boys are out?"

"About fifteen minutes," Tony said, glancing at his watch. "The crew just finished loading everything up."

"Alright," Charles said and closed the bus door. He turned to look at Santana and Kurt who were still standing. "Sit over there," he pointed to dining table. "The windows are blacked out so you can see outside but they can't see you."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Charles nodded. "Yep. Just stay in the corner and you'll be good."

Kurt and Santana took their seats, both pulling their phones out. "What are they doing with your car?" Kurt asked her.

"They parked it at the entrance. It'll follow the bus out when we leave," She replied as she went on Twitter. "Eric said the arena has been instructed not to let anyone leave until like, ten minutes after the buses go so no one follows them or pinpoints my car."

Kurt let out a breath. "Ok."

"We'll drive around the highway for a little bit too before taking our actual route," Charles said, looking at them through the rearview mirror.

Kurt's brows shot up. "All that just so no one sees her car?" he asked surprised.

Charles shook his head. "We do that after every show."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Are the fans really that bad?"

"Yep," Charles said, grabbing the walkie-talkie when he heard Eric's voice. Kurt swallowed the sudden fear he felt and went to his contacts to call his dad. "Alright, you two. We're about to drive out," Charles informed them and turned the bus on.

The Hudmel home phone rang three times before Burt answered. "Kurt?"

"Hey, Dad," Kurt said shakily.

"Hey, what's wrong bud?"

"Nothing," he lied, Santana raising a brow at him as she scrolled through her timeline. "Just a little overwhelmed."

"But everything's ok?" Burt asked. "You on your way back?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine," Kurt assured him, steadying his voice. "Tana and I are on the bus now but the guys aren't yet. We're getting ready to leave though," he said, glancing up at Charles who was watching him. "Their bus driver just told us that they take a bunch of detours before-"

"They get on route," Burt cut him off. "Yeah, Eric told me. Let me know when you're headed to Lima."

"Ok, I will. Love you, Dad." "Love you too, son."

Kurt hung up and sat back, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"You ok, kid?" Charles asked with concern.

Kurt offered him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm ok. Can you let me know when we're on our way to Lima so I can tell my dad?" he asked politely.

"Sure thing," Charles said with a nod. "Here we go," he said as he started driving out of the arena.

Kurt sat up straighter, gulping when he heard the sounds of screaming fans. "People are already talking about you," Santana said warily.

Kurt whipped his head towards her. "What?!"

Santana nodded and scrolled through The Warblers hashtag to show him. "Everyone's going apeshit over Blaine's oh-so-romantic dedication. It ain't gonna be long before they find out who you are."

"Oh my god," Kurt groaned, looking out the window to see hundreds of screaming fans. "They're gonna hate me, Tana," he said, his voice going an octave higher.

Santana shrugged apologetically. She didn't want to lie to him and tell him they wouldn't because she knew that a lot of them would. "At least they don't know it's you or that you're his soulmate yet. They just know the little boy he tweeted about yesterday is who he dedicated the song to."

"For now," Kurt snapped. "I am so screwed when they start figuring things out."

"Don't worry, kid. No one's going to let anything happen to you," Charles assured him with a gentle smile. "It's going to be crazy for a little while, but things will settle down."

Kurt gave Charles a small but appreciative smile as he sat back in his seat. He would be ok. Nothing bad was going to happen to him and everything was going to be just fine. He hoped.


	7. Chapter 7: Old Promises

Chapter 7: Old Promises

* * *

**_OMFG! I CAN'T! I'M DYING! FUCK YOU BLAINE ANDERSON! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!_**

_-OMG what? What happened?! Was he perfection? He was fucking perfection wasn't he?!_

_-HE DEDICATED MIRRORS TO SOMEBODY! THIS BEAUTIFUL AMAZING BREATHTAKING ASSHOLE FUCKING DEDICATED MIRRORS TO SOMEONE! I'M DEAD!_

_-ALWHFARKJHGAQKHGWOUHF WHAT?!_

**_Omg guise! It's the same kid he tweeted about! Blaine dedicated Mirrors to his good luck charm and he tweeted last night about his good luck charm and OMG who is this kid?! Does anybody know? Someone please tell me who it is! I'M DYING!_**

_-I cannot believe he did that! Has he ever even said anything about this kid other than last night?_

_-NO! He's never said anything about any good luck charm! NOT EVER! All of a sudden he's tweeting about it AND dedicating goddamn Mirrors to him? Yeah because that's not suspicious as hell! I call bullshit! This is Eric's way of getting people to stop talking about his soulmate! Management is so stupid!_

**_OMG! OMG! OMG! WHAT IF THIS GOOD LUCK CHARM IS HIS SOULMATE?! OMG I BET IT IS! DEAD! _**

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_-Shut the hell up! Blaine has not found his soulmate! He hasn't! STOP STARTING BULLSHIT RUMORS! Just STOP!_

_-No but...what if it IS his soulmate?! Just imagine how much more adorable Blaine would be! I'm dying!_

_-Blaine good luck charm = OTP 5Eva_

* * *

"You guys ready?" Eric asked, his hand on the door handle.

The Warblers nodded and Eric opened the door, Tony walking out first followed by Eric and three bodyguards, then the guys and four more bodyguards. The fans went wild, screaming out for their favorite band member and taking pictures as the guys posed. The Warblers went down the line and signed as many autographs as possible. The closer they got to the bus, the louder the screams became, the fans desperate to be noticed.

"BLAINE! BLAINE!" Blaine glanced up from the picture he had been signing, smiling at the woman that caught his attention. "WHO'S YOUR GOOD LUCK CHARM?!"

Blaine smiled from ear to ear as he went to the next person. "He's someone who means alot to me," he answered.

"BUT WHO IS IT? IS HE YOUR SOULMATE? TELL US!" Blaine simply smiled and signed a couple more autographs as he made his way toward the bus. "TELL US!" The woman demanded.

Blaine posed for one final photo, a charming smile in place even though his insides were squirming uncomfortably, before he headed to the bus. He always prided himself on being open with his fans, being honest and sincere with them. They helped him get to where he was now and he was grateful for their constant love and admiration. But there were moments when Blaine was reminded of exactly how intense they could get, and though he had already decided to be honest with his fans about finding his beloved, he couldn't help but worry. The last thing he wanted to do was put Kurt in any kind of danger.

He followed Wes and David onto the bus, Jeff and Nick behind him, smiling brightly at Kurt who was sitting at the dining table before going to the window on the opposite side and waving to the fans. He couldn't regret what he had done during the concert. He didn't regret dedicating the song to Kurt. The smile on Kurt's face throughout their performance was more than enough reward. The brief encounter with that fan did put things in perspective though. It reminded him why he couldn't shout out to the world that Kurt was his one and only just yet. Blaine hoped Kurt would be ok with the plan they came up with. It was the only way he knew of to satisfy his fans' desire to be informed while keeping Kurt's identity secret.

"Alright, we're rolling out," Charles told them, Tony making sure the bus door was locked properly before taking a seat in the front next to Charles.

"Sweet," Jeff said, reaching for the hook that unlocked the window. The fans' screams filled the bus as Jeff stuck his head out of the window. "BYE!" he shouted at them before closing the window and then the blinds as the bus started to drive out.

The moment all the blinds were closed, Blaine made his way over to Kurt, sliding into the semi-circle bench and sat down next to him, his back against the seat. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso and brought their bodies close together, Kurt's back pressed against his chest. Kurt raised a questioning brow and Blaine smiled bashfully. "I just really want to hold you. Is that ok?" he asked, his tone gentle and a little cautious. Kurt smiled softly, a light blush on his cheeks, and nodded, adjusting his body comfortably against his beloved, placing his arms on top of Blaine's. Blaine grinned happily, intertwining their arms and resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

_"So_ much internal flailing right now," Santana commented, pulling out her camera and taking a picture of them.

"Hey Tana, why don't you leave the lovebirds be and come hang with me and Nicky?" Jeff asked with a smirk, patting the space in-between him and Nick.

Santana let out a squeal, quickly moving over to the opposite side of the bus and settling herself down in-between them, her legs draped over Nick, her head resting on Jeff's shoulder. Nick and Jeff glanced at each other and laughed. Wes shook his head, an amused smile on his lips, and sat at one of the single tables with his laptop. David grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge, a mischievous glint in his eyes as an idea struck him.

"Are you comfortable enough Satan?" Kurt asked with a teasing smirk.

"Not nearly as comfy as you," she retorted and the ever present blush on his cheeks deepened.

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek softly, Kurt melting even further into his arms. He could get used to these sweet moments very quickly.

Charles drove out of the parking lot, radioing with the others, including the crew member that was driving Santana's car, and quickly got on the freeway. "We're gonna circle around for about thirty minutes before making our way to Lima," he told Kurt.

"Thanks, Charles," Kurt smiled, his head resting back on Blaine's shoulder.

David grabbed the video camera, sat down next to Nick, and turned it on to himself. "David here. This is, Where It All Began tour log number 35, and we just finished our very first concert!" The guys cheered while David zoomed out of his face. "Now, this particular log is exceptionally awesome because today, right now, at this very moment, we have two special guests on the bus with us."

"David, don't," Wes said sternly but it fell on deaf ears as David turned the camera away from himself and over to Kurt and Blaine.

"David," Blaine warned but David waved him off.

"What? It's not like you two won't be out by the time the DVD is made," David said with a pointed look. "And if it doesn't make it on the DVD, it'll be perfect footage for your wedding rehearsal dinner," he said with a cheeky grin, zooming in on Kurt who was looking down, his face a bright red. "This is Kurt. He's Blaine's soulmate. Everybody say, _Hi Kurt_!"

"Oh god," Kurt muttered as David mimicked the voices of their fans greeting him.

David turned the camera on Santana who winked at him. "And this is Santana, Kurt's BFF and apparently Niff's new pet."

"I like the sound of that, Niff's pet. Me gusta," Santana purred, leaning her head back on Jeff who rolled his eyes. What had he gotten himself into?

"Now," David turned the camera back on Blaine and Kurt, "let's talk about how Blaine completely blindsided us and dedicated _Mirrors_ to Kurt tonight." It was Blaine's turn to blush this time but he didn't turn away from David. Instead he stuck his tongue out at him and held Kurt a little tighter. "I'm all for romantic gestures but damn man, you couldn't warn us first?"

Blaine shrugged a little. "I told Eric," he said with a goofy grin.

"Yeah but only _seconds_ before we performed," Wes cut in, David turning the camera on him. "I mean, really Blaine? We all know you're impulsive as hell, but wow."

Blaine pouted. "It's his birthday. I had to make it special," he said in a baby voice and Kurt could only internally swoon. Blaine really needed to stop being so damn perfect.

"Today's your birthday?" David asked, zooming in on Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt replied hesitantly.

"Dude! That's awesome!" David exclaimed. "Hit it boys!"

The Warblers started harmonizing, Kurt gaping at them as they started singing Happy Birthday. Blaine sang directly into his ear, all coherent thoughts disappearing as Blaine's breath lingered on his neck. David made sure to keep the camera's focus on Kurt's flushed face. Screw the DVD. This footage would be reserved for their wedding, just so David could get a kick out of it.

They finished the song with a flourish, Kurt clapping with a huge smile and Santana cheering loudly. "Could you guys like, always sing and just never talk again? Cause _damn_," she sighed.

The guys laughed, Nick turning his attention to Kurt. "Alright so, that means that you bought the VIP tickets before you knew Blaine was your soulmate?"

"Well, yeah," Kurt said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, I wanted to meet him again, remind him of that night in the park," he said turning his head to look at Blaine who was smiling adoringly at him. "But I'm also a huge fan. You guys are my idols."

"Mine too," Santana said softly, all cockiness and snark aside. "I would probably still be in the closet if it wasn't for you guys."

"Awe, Tana," Jeff cooed, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"This is great," David said happily. "Seriously the coolest thing I've heard in a while." Santana's phone started ringing, both her and Kurt tensing when they recognized the ringtone. "And that is the end of log 35," David said and shut the camera off. "You gonna answer that?"

"Um," Santana replied as she pulled her phone out of her jacket. "Should I answer?" she asked Kurt.

Kurt shrugged and sat up straighter. "She's gonna be pissed if you don't."

"Shit," Santana murmured. "Alright nobody say nothing," she said and answered the call. "Whatcha want, Q? I'm driving."

"_Please_ tell me you know who the hell Blaine dedicated that song to," Quinn pleaded, Santana's eyes shifting over to Kurt. "Everyone's flipping out and the VIP people are saying that he was singing to someone in the front row and I _know_ Kurt's gotta be freaking the hell out over it!"

"Girl please, we weren't paying attention to that shit," Santana said as she waved Kurt over to her. Kurt quickly untangled himself from Blaine's grasp, much to Blaine's dismay, and Santana nudged Jeff to move over for him. "I ain't got a damn clue who that song was for."

"Let me talk to Kurt."

Santana handed Kurt the phone. "Hey, Q. What's up?" he asked. "Who the hell did Blaine dedicate _Mirrors_ to?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, a shy smile on his lips. "Honestly, I have no idea. I was too busy drooling over the perfection that is Blaine's ass to pay attention," he smirked, David and Jeff holding back laughter, an almost seductive grin creeping up Blaine's face.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Hummel?" Quinn snapped. "You're supposed to know these things!"

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Quinn," Kurt said with a sigh. "Except that Blaine Anderson is a _Greek God_. I mean really, that man is just-"

Quinn huffed in aggravation and cut Kurt off before he started on another, Blaine is _perfect_, rant. "Put Tana back on."

Kurt handed Santana her phone with a smirk. "What now? I'm about take my exit, I can't be on the phone," she snapped, feeling guiltier by the moment.

"Did you get me something cool?"

"Yes, Quinn."

"What is it?"

"An autograph shirt," Santana replied instantly. "Seriously, Q, I gotta go."

"Alright, alright," Quinn mumbled. "Just tell me real quick, is he doing ok with his soulmate? Is it someone we know?"

"Uh...yeah, let's not talk about that right now," Santana replied, nodding at Kurt.

"TANA, THE EXIT!"

"FUCK!"

"Damn it, Tana! Pay attention!" Kurt snapped angrily, holding back a grin.

"Quinn, I gotta go. I'll call you in the morning," Santana said and quickly hung up. "Fuck, she's gonna be so pissed off at me for hanging up on her," she grumbled, Kurt shrugging apologetically.

"Yo, that shit was hilarious!" David said, falling into a fit of laughter. Jeff snickered along. "Yeah, it really was."

"I exceptionally like how in sync you two are," Blaine said with a smirk. "Your back and forth was flawless."

"Reminds me of all those times at Dalton we bullshitted our way out of trouble," Wes sighed, recalling their teen years. "Trouble that you guys always got me into."

Nick scoffed. "Whatever. You were just as bad as us," he teased, Wes gasping in offense, the others laughing.

Santana and Kurt however were grimacing at their cell phones, each receiving an annoyed text from Quinn. Blaine noticed their sullen expressions and stopped laughing.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked with concern.

Kurt looked up, a worried look in his eyes. "Blaine, I'm not going to be able to keep this from Quinn," he said cautiously, the guys quieting down. "I know Eric said I couldn't tell anyone, but..."

"There's no way we're going to be able to get away with not telling her," Santana continued. "She knows when we're lying."

"Who is this?" Jeff asked curiously, not missing the change in Santana's tone.

Santana glanced at Kurt before answering. "She's on the Cheerios and in glee club with us, she's one of the Unholy Trinity," she said, Jeff once again picking up on the pain hidden in her voice, only this time Nick did too.

"We're always together," Kurt said, his tone bordering on desperate. "She's going to know we're hiding something huge."

"Do you trust her?" Blaine asked him seriously.

"Yes, I do," Kurt said with no hesitation.

Blaine smiled softly. "Then tell her. Hiding this from the people closest to you is going to be hard, Kurt. I know Eric wouldn't want you to but you're going to have to let _some people _know. You're going to need a strong support system to help you when the media eventually find out who you are."

Kurt sighed in relief, sending Blaine an appreciative smile. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, love," Blaine smiled. "Now get your adorable ass over here. You're way too far away and I miss you," he pouted and Kurt couldn't stop the giggle that escaped as he walked back over to Blaine. As soon as he sat down, Blaine wrapped his arms around his torso and brought him closer, leaving a gentle kiss in the crook of his neck. "Much better," he whispered against Kurt's skin, Kurt shivering.

"You keep saying, The Unholy Trinity," Jeff said to Santana as he scooted a little closer to her. "If Kurt's Porcelain, and it's you and Quinn, who's the third person?"

Santana bristled, crossing her arms over her chest. "We don't talk about her," she said dryly.

Jeff glanced over at Nick who was watching Santana, concern and a hint of recognition on his face. Nick looked up at Jeff, sadness in his eyes, and nodded a little. They were definitely going to keep Santana close.

"Kurt, we're taking this exit coming up then headed to Lima," Charles told him.

"How long of a drive will it be?" Kurt asked. "Since you took the detour and all."

"About two and a half hours, so we still have a little time," Charles said. "Ok, thanks," Kurt smiled and pulled out his phone.

He dialed his home number, the phone ringing only twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad," Kurt greeted. "We're heading to Lima now. Charles, the bus driver, said we'll be there in about two and half hours."

"Alright, good. I'll keep a lookout for the huge tour bus down the street," Burt said and Kurt chuckled. "Is Blaine there with you?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with a raised brow. "Yeah, he's right next to me," he said hesitantly. "Why?" He knew what was coming and he wasn't looking forward to it in the least.

"Put him on the phone."

"Dad-"

"Now, son."

Kurt cursed under his breath. "My dad wants to talk to you," he said sheepishly.

Blaine simply smiled though and held out his hand. Kurt gave him the phone, glancing at Santana who had completely drawn into herself.

"Good evening, Mr. Hummel. This is Blaine."

"Is there any way that you could step away from my son?" Burt asked, his tone suggesting that it was more of a demand then a request. "I'd really like to talk to you without him trying to listen in."

"What's he saying?" Kurt asked in a whisper, a smirk playing at Blaine's lips.

"Of course, Mr. Hummel. Just give me a moment, please," Blaine said, nudging Kurt so that he would stand up.

"Where are you going?" Kurt questioned.

"I'll be right back," Blaine told him, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Keep him here," he directed at David and hurried to the back of the bus.

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Blaine?" he called out, attempting to follow him only to stop when David cut in front of him, standing in the way of the door. "Please, move."

"No can do," David shook his head. "Why don't you sit down, tell us about all the awesome show choir things your glee club is doing?" Kurt glared at him, crossing his arms and jutting out his hip. David scoffed. "Boy please, I got a pregnant wife at home. That shit don't work on me." Kurt huffed in annoyance and sat back down, David smiling in amusement. "Man, Blaine is gonna have so much fun with you."

* * *

Blaine walked into the back room of the bus, closing the door behind him. It was essentially their entertainment room; the walls were lined with couches, there was another mini fridge, two acoustic guitars resting on their stands, and two TV's, one that was connected to satellite and the other was set up with several gaming systems. Blaine sat down and took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever it was Mr. Hummel wanted to speak with him about.

"Alright, I'm alone," he said a little hesitantly.

"I'm going to be real blunt with you, Anderson," Burt started, his tone firm and demanding attention. Blaine sat up straighter. "I don't care how famous you are, if you hurt my son, I will not hesitate to shoot you."

Blaine's jaw dropped, his eyes wide. "I assure you, Mr. Hummel that I have no intention of hurting Kurt," he said quickly, his heart picking up speed.

"You better not," Burt cut in before Blaine could continue. "I don't know how much Kurt has told you, but you mean a lot to him. And I'm not talking about you as his soulmate, I mean you as a singer, you and The Warblers. He wouldn't want me to tell you this but I feel like it's something you should know. Kurt's been through a lot, he's had to deal with some difficult things growing up and it was you and your music that helped him through it. He's completely dedicated to you, has been for years. Don't take advantage of that."

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine paused, taking a deep breath to center himself and collect his thoughts. "I would never in a million years take advantage of Kurt. I would never in any way use him or hurt him. Kurt...he means more to me than you could possibly know. I wouldn't be who I am today had it not been for him."

"I'm listening," Burt said with curiosity.

Blaine inhaled deeply, running his hands through his hair. He had wanted to tell Kurt this first but maybe it was a good idea to tell his father. He didn't want the man to hate him or think him insincere. "I know that he was the little boy who gave me the 50 dollar tip and I have to be honest with you sir, that night is still one of the most memorable nights of my life," he spoke softly, Burt listening intently. "Emotionally, I was kind of mess at the time. I was struggling to stay afloat, to not fall into depression, and then your son comes along and it's like I was given new life, new hope. Meeting him, singing to him and seeing the way his face lit up, it meant everything to me. It was the first time in weeks, _months even_, that I felt truly happy."

Burt tried to hold firm to his protective fatherly instincts, but he smiled despite himself, his heart melting at the fondness of Blaine's tone. "I made a promise that night," Blaine continued, "when I was alone and eating the first real meal I'd had in weeks, I made a promise to the little boy who reminded me why I wanted to sing in the first place."

"What exactly was that promise?" Burt questioned.

"I promised him I'd make it," Blaine said with a small smile. "I promised him that I wouldn't give up and that when I did finally make it, I would stay true to myself and my beliefs. I promised him that I would be smart about how I handled my fame and fortune, and I promised him that when I found my soulmate, I would do everything in my power to make all of his dreams come true. I had hoped that I would meet that little boy again, thank him for inspiring me to never give up hope, and when Kurt told me that he was that little boy, I was astonished," Blaine chuckled, his eyes tearing up. "I never in a million years imagined that the little boy and my Kurt would be the same person. I know that I mean a lot to Kurt, I know that the guys and I have had an impact on him. But I can honestly tell you that your son has made an even bigger impact on me. I know we're just now really meeting but I really care about him, sir. I swear to you I will do everything I possibly can to keep him happy and safe."

Burt was quiet for a moment, taking in everything Blaine said. Blaine worried that he'd said too much, been too honest. It wouldn't be the first time he found himself in some sort of trouble for being so open.

"I'll admit, I wasn't exactly thrilled to find out that my son's soulmate was a huge celebrity," Burt said, Blaine's heart dropping. "But, I can honestly say that I'm glad it's you," he spoke gently, Blaine breathing in relief. "I've followed your career, Blaine. I've heard your music, I've seen your interviews and I believe you to be a good man. I believe that you will take care of my son. But that doesn't mean that I don't worry. Kurt's my little boy, though he's not so little anymore. I just want what's best for him."

"I understand. I want what's best for him too," Blaine replied with a grateful sigh.

"I'm glad to hear it," Burt said. "Now, I'd like to offer you some advice if that's alright."

"Of course."

"Don't tell Kurt about your promises yet," Burt said firmly, Blaine's brows shooting up in surprise. "He's overwhelmed, Blaine. I guarantee you he's yet to fully wrap his head around the fact that you're meant to be his. I'm sure the next few days will consist of him screaming and flailing around the house like a lunatic," he joked, Blaine chuckling at the image. "So I ask you to please refrain from telling him too much right now. Let him come to terms with everything first."

"I understand, Mr. Hummel, and I agree. I did plan on telling him tonight but you're right, it's probably best that I wait," Blaine replied with a small smile.

"I appreciate that, Blaine. Also, if you could do me the favor of calling me Burt instead of Mr. Hummel, I would be really grateful. Mr. Hummel always makes me feel old."

Blaine laughed good-naturedly. "I think I can do that, Burt."

* * *

"Ok seriously, it's not that funny," Kurt said in annoyance as David's laugh roared through the bus.

"I just, I can't, oh my god," David breathed through his fit of laughter.

Kurt rolled his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently. "He's been in there a long ass time. What on Earth are they talking about?" he asked more to himself.

Santana shrugged, glancing at David who continued laughing. Jeff, Nick, and Wes were unable to hold back their own laughter and Kurt could only roll his eyes. "Not you too," Santana whined.

"Sorry, Tana, but the Nude Erections? Really?" Jeff asked with a raised brow, David laughing even harder.

"Oh my god, I can't, please stop," David shook his head.

"And now you know why we didn't want to tell you," Kurt drawled, picking at his fingernails.

"Stop it, Hummel. Sue's gonna pitch a fit," Santana warned.

"I know," Kurt snapped, tucking his hands underneath his legs. "I'm just nervous because they've been talking for fucking ever in there and this fool," he nodded at David, "won't stop cackling like a damn hyena and it's working my last nerve!" The door that led to the back opened up and Blaine walked out, Kurt jumping out of his seat and going straight to him. "What did he say? Did he yell at you? Threaten you? Embarrass me?" Blaine raised a brow and chuckled, handing Kurt his phone. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

Blaine chose not to answer and walked past Kurt to the front of the bus. Kurt stood where he was, crossing his arms and turning to glare at Blaine's back. "Tell me when we're almost at Kurt's house," Blaine told Tony who nodded. He turned back around, pouting adorably at the angry look on Kurt's face. He closed the space between them, Kurt's aggravation slowly but surely dissipating as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and brought their bodies closer. "Would you like to go in the back with me so we can talk?"

Kurt sighed, melting into Blaine's arms. "Are you going to tell me what you and my dad talked about?"

Blaine scrunched his face as if to think it over and shrugged. Kurt pouted and Blaine smiled, pecking his lips before grabbing hold of his hand and leading him to the back. David stopped them at the door, holding his sides from laughing so hard.

"B, _Nude Erections_," David chortled. "I can't. I'm done."

Blaine raised a brow and looked at Kurt. "What's he talking about?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Our glee club name, we're the _New Directions_," he said giving David a pointed look. Blaine mouthed the word new and then stopped, pursing his lips to prevent himself from laughing.

"Cause that doesn't make their director sound like a pedophile, right Blaine?" Wes asked sarcastically.

"That's what I said," Santana sang, twirling her hair. "But _no_, don't nobody listen to me."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "We'll be in the back." "Behave, Satan," Kurt warned.

"I will if you don't," Santana retorted with a mischievous smirk.

Kurt glared at her but said nothing as Blaine led him to the back of the bus. They passed the bunk beds where the guys slept, Blaine pointing out which one was his, grabbing his laptop and iPad from inside before walking into the back room. He closed the door behind him and led Kurt to the couch, setting his laptop down as they sat. Blaine wanted nothing more than to pull Kurt into his arms and never let go. But after his talk with Burt, he knew he needed to tone down the affection a little and not overwhelm Kurt more than he already was. So instead, he sat a few inches away from him and held their hands in between them.

"You're not going to tell me what my dad said, are you?" Kurt asked with a pout.

Blaine had to resist the urge to kiss him again. He shook his head and smirked. "Afraid not," he said apologetically. "But I assure you it was nothing bad. Your dad seems like an amazing man. You're lucky to have him." Kurt smiled softly and nodded. He knew how truly lucky he was to have a father like Burt. "So, since we have an entire two hours to ourselves, what do you want to talk about?" Blaine asked, leaning back on the couch, inevitably pulling Kurt closer who leaned into his shoulder. "I'm sure you have tons of questions."

Kurt nodded eagerly. "I do. But we don't have to get to everything now. I mean, we have a whole lifetime to get to know each other," he said with a shy smile, his cheeks tinting a light pink. Blaine tilted his head to the side, a half smile on his lips, melting at the adoring look in Kurt's eyes. How was this boy so damn beautiful? "Why don't we do 20 questions and we can just take turns asking?"

Blaine smiled broadly. "I think that's a perfect idea. I'll go first," he said with a coy smile. "What did Santana mean when she said you've been caught in worse positions?"

Kurt's entire face down to his neck turned a bright red and Blaine laughed. His soulmate was entirely too adorable. "Do I really have to?" Kurt whined with a pout.

"Yes," Blaine said with a nod. "As your soulmate, it is my right to know exactly what you and little miss fire cracker have gotten yourselves into," he said cheekily.

Kurt groaned but relented. "It's like I told you earlier, you're my first boyfriend. When we kissed, that was my first real kiss. The first one that truly mattered," he admitted.

"Uh, huh," Blaine nodded, his insides rejoicing at the fact that he was Kurt's first real kiss, his first real everything.

"Well," Kurt continued, "one time...ok, a few times, Tana and I decided that we would, you know, kiss a little," Blaine raised a surprised brow. "But not because we enjoyed it or anything. She wanted to teach me how to kiss so that way when I did get a boyfriend, I wouldn't be so lost."

Blaine turned his body to face Kurt completely. "Ok, and?" he smirked.

Kurt worried his lip, his blush deepening. "She wanted me to be more comfortable in my own skin by pushing my comfort level so one day, we had a full on make out session. We were on my bed and she was straddling me and my dad came home from work early and uh, yeah." Kurt decided not to tell him that it was more of a, _let me teach you how to be sexy_, lesson than anything else. He may be inexperienced with guys, but thanks to Santana, he had a good idea of how to get things heated.

Blaine bit back a grin. He could only imagine what Burt's reaction was. "So your dad walked in on you and Santana hooking up. I don't know whether to laugh or be jealous," he teased.

"We didn't hook-up!" Kurt immediately argued. "We're both gay! It wasn't anything other than a kissing lesson!"

"Kurt, I was kidding," Blaine chuckled and Kurt narrowed his eyes playfully. "I know it didn't mean anything. Though something tells me she taught you more than just how to kiss," he said with a raised brow and a smirk on his lips. Kurt pursed his lips and said nothing. "I do believe it's your question."

Kurt looked away for a moment and thought of what he wanted to ask first, Blaine watching him curiously. When Kurt looked back at him, Blaine immediately noticed the worry and self-consciousness in his eyes. "How many guys have you been with?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine sighed with a hum. "I wish I could say none but that'd be a lie," he replied a little cautiously, unsure of how Kurt would react. "I hooked up with a few when we first moved to LA, and I'm sure you know that I dated Sebastian Smythe for a little while," Kurt made a face that Blaine found entirely too cute. "But that's all. I never had full on intercourse with any of them though, if that makes you feel better."

Kurt raised a surprised brow. "Not even Sebastian? With his reputation, I always figured..."

Blaine shook his head, offering Kurt a small smile. "No, we never did. I wanted to save that part for...well, for you," he chuckled and Kurt grinned. "I feel it's only fair of me to inform you that Seb and I are still really good friends. I'd really like it if you give him a chance whenever you meet him. He's not as bad as the media makes him out to be." Sebastian was a bit of a playboy, but Blaine knew his reasons behind it and he couldn't fault the man for it.

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes. He didn't particularly want to get to know Blaine's ex but he had to admit that the man was incredibly talented. Sebastian Smythe was one of the most sought out actors of their time. He was a psychotic serial killer in his first movie, his character's conniving personality seemingly so real that many were convinced Sebastian was truly that diabolical. But then his next film, he portrayed a broken father who'd lost his family in a tragic fire, his character having to rebuild his life in a new town and falling in love with the young woman who worked at the local pet shop. Not a single person had left the theater with dry eyes, Sebastian's performance captivating their hearts. Kurt may not like the man, or the man the media portrayed him to be at least, but he wouldn't deny Blaine's request.

"I guess I can be nice, if you want me to be," Kurt replied, Blaine grinning from ear to ear. Other than the guys, Sebastian was one of his closest friends and he admittedly loved the idea of Kurt being friends with him too. "It's your turn to ask a question."

Blaine rubbed his chin and looked up at the sky as if in deep contemplation, Kurt chuckling softly at how adorable he was. Blaine smirked for only a moment before he turned serious. "What's school like for you? I know you're a cheerleader and in show choir, but when you were talking about it earlier, it seemed like things weren't exactly ok," he spoke cautiously.

Kurt let out a long sigh, looking away from Blaine. "School's...school sucks most days," he admitted, his shoulders slumping. "Imagine being the only gay boy who also happens to be in the lamest club in school _and_ a cheerleader. McKinley isn't very welcoming or accepting." Blaine raised his hand to Kurt's jaw and stroked it softly as Kurt continued. "Remember how Tana said I was the top bitch?" Blaine nodded. "How do you think I survive?" he asked, Blaine not missing the edginess to his tone.

"Are you being bullied?" Blaine questioned, moving Kurt's face so that he was looking at him. "Is there someone harassing you?"

"I've been bullied my entire life, Blaine," Kurt said honestly, his voice breaking. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be," Blaine said firmly, anger bubbling underneath the surface. He hated the thought of his beautiful Kurt being harassed. "Have you gone to the administration about it? How bad is it?"

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, right. With the exception of a few, the teachers are just as homophobic as the students. In their eyes, I deserve what the dumbasses say to me for _choosing_ to like men. Going to the administration is pointless." Blaine opened his mouth to argue but Kurt cut him off. "Can we not talk about this right now? Please?"

Blaine reluctantly nodded, not wanting to upset Kurt more than he already was. He would talk with Eric though, get information on what went on at Kurt's school. There was no way in hell he was going to let this go, even if meant going behind Kurt's back. Kurt's safety and happiness meant everything to him, and that included what went on in the halls of McKinley.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured, feeling bad for snapping at Blaine.

Blaine hated the hurt in Kurt's voice. He hated seeing his beloved anything but happy and carefree. He shouldn't have pushed Kurt for more information on his bullies and now he was upset and it was all Blaine's fault. Without a second thought, Blaine leaned in and captured his lips in a loving kiss, Kurt gasping in surprise but reciprocating. Kurt's hand moved to Blaine's chest, tilting his head slightly as Blaine deepened the kiss. Their mouths moved slowly, Blaine pouring all of his passion and devotion into it. Blaine's hand cupped Kurt's face, his free one resting on Kurt's knee. They parted after a few moments, Kurt's eyes fluttering open to look at Blaine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said and Kurt raised a quizzical brow. "I shouldn't have pushed you about school."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Blaine brushed their noses together. "It's ok. No harm done," he whispered way more seductively than he intended.

The atmosphere around them suddenly grew heavy and they stared deeply into each other's eyes, neither taking things a step further but both unable to back away. There was a part of Blaine that knew he should back off. He could hear Burt's voice in the back of head reminding him not to take advantage of the situation. But there was another voice, one that sounded oddly like his brother, telling him to go for it because it would be months before he saw Kurt again. Kurt was the one that made a move though, mustering up all of his confidence to push Blaine back against the couch and quickly straddling him. He'd fantasized about this exact moment hundreds of times and with Blaine underneath him, looking up at him with surprised but wanting eyes, he couldn't stop the cocky smirk that spread across his lips.

Blaine was too lost in Kurt's eyes to think straight, entranced by the way they darkened. He licked his lips, his hands slowly sliding up Kurt's thighs and snaking around his back. Kurt knew their current position was dangerous. He knew that new soulmates tended to get lost in each other which often led to bonding too soon. But he still found himself leaning forward and capturing Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss, one hand resting on Blaine's chest while the other wrapped around Blaine's neck, his fingers instantly intertwining themselves in Blaine's curls. It wouldn't hurt to fulfill one of his many fantasies for a little while, right?


	8. Chapter 8: Can’t Deny You

Chapter 8: Can't Deny You

_When soulmates first find one another, they go through a stage called The Need. It is the most difficult stage to resist. The Need is fueled by the soul's longing to connect and become one. Soulmates often lose themselves in The Need and give into their desires. While there are no laws which oppose soulmate's becoming intimate upon their first meeting, it is highly advised against it. Becoming too intimate too soon can result in soul bonding without the proper preparation. Soulmates must create an emotional bond within themselves and set the foundation of their love before allowing their souls to connect. Failure to do so can result in the following side effects: False emotion, intense clinginess, and high levels of vulnerability that can lead to mistrust, paranoia, and un-repairable damage to the soul's foundation._

_Excerpt from: What it means to Bond_

_Chapter: Bonding Stages_

* * *

Blaine had no idea how much time passed. It could've been just a few minutes or days for all he knew. The moment Kurt's lips touched his, Blaine lost himself in a Kurt induced haze. Their mouths moved slowly, sensually, their bodies pressed together. Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's lower back, his thumb gently caressing the strong muscles underneath the shirt. Kurt fisted Blaine's shirt, his fingers tugging Blaine's curls. He ran his tongue over Blaine's, nibbling on Blaine's lower lip and soft moans filled the air. Blaine's hand moved away from Kurt's back and trailed up Kurt's chest, his fingers gently pulling on Kurt's tie. Kurt smirked into the kiss as Blaine undid his tie and top two buttons. Somewhere in the back of Kurt's mind he knew that they needed to stop, that he was letting himself get too lost in the fantasy he'd had for years. But as Blaine's hand trailed down his neck, his fingers tracing Kurt's collarbone, Kurt couldn't be bothered to care about anything but Blaine.

Blaine moved his mouth from Kurt's lips to his jaw and down his neck and Kurt tilted his head to give Blaine better access, a moan escaping his lips when Blaine lightly nipped his neck. Blaine looked up at Kurt and nearly growled at the sight. Kurt's face was flushed, his hair no longer perfectly coiffed but standing on end as if Blaine had pulled the hell out of it, though he doesn't remember doing so. His eyes were closed, his cherry red lips were swollen and his mouth partly open, breathing heavily as Blaine sucked on a sensitive spot. Blaine sucked a little harder, scraping his teeth against Kurt's alabaster skin in response to the breathy moan that Kurt emanated.

Kurt's legs tightened around Blaine's thighs. "Blaine," he breathed, his hips bucking forward on their own accord, their erections pressing hard against each other. Blaine released a guttural moan at the sudden friction and both stopped as the spell broke, their consciences finally catching up to their actions.

They stared at each other for a few moments, both trying to catch their breath as they came back to reality. Blaine pulled back, seeing how completely debauched Kurt looked and immediately wondered how long they'd been making out. "Kurt," he started but Kurt was already sliding off him. He let out a relieved breath and ran his fingers through his hair. They shouldn't have taken things so far and it was his fault for not stopping them sooner, especially after the talk he just had with Burt. Kurt sat on the edge of the couch, his face hidden in his hands. Blaine reached out for him and placed a gentle hand on his back. "Love?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt said just above a whisper, glancing back at Blaine in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he threw himself at Blaine like that and he was mortified by his actions. Blaine gave him a quizzical look and the blush on Kurt's face deepened. "I didn't mean to do that. I got kinda lost there for a minute."

"Kurt, you have nothing to apologize for," Blaine assured him gently but Kurt nodded his head frantically.

"But I do," Kurt argued. "I...I let myself get lost in my fanboy dreams and I shouldn't have done that." Blaine sat up, wrapping his arms around Kurt and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt continued. "I promised myself that I wouldn't do that, that I would put aside the fact that you're _Blaine Anderson the superstar_, and only think of you as Blaine my soulmate. I thought I had a handle on it but I guess I don't have that much willpower," he said sheepishly.

Blaine nuzzled his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck and kissed his cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for," he said again. "You're not the only one that got lost there. I'm sure my being so affectionate isn't helping either," he said bashfully and Kurt shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "I think it would be best if we stepped back a little. We don't want to get too ahead of ourselves."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. "You should know though that I really like how affectionate you are," he admitted. "I hadn't expected it but I don't want you to stop."

Blaine chuckled softly. "That's good to hear because I don't think I'd be able to," he said cheekily. "Also, I don't want you to ignore the fact that I'm _Blaine Anderson the superstar_. It's a part of who I am, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt nodded, their noses brushing. "I still need to separate the two though, at least until I fully wrap my head around the fact that you're mine," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Blaine smiled understandingly and nodded, Burt's words echoing in his mind. Maybe it was a good thing that they met right as the tour started. A single look from Kurt and Blaine knew he'd be unable to resist giving into their desires. The Warblers being on tour forced them to be apart and for the time being, that was what they needed. Kurt needed to come to terms with how different his life would be and they needed to get to know each other on a deeper level before allowing their souls to connect. With a quick peck on Kurt's nose, Blaine unwrapped his arms and stood up to grab his laptop and iPad, adjusting the bulge in his pants as subtly as possible.

Kurt adjusted his own bulge, ran his fingers through his hair and straightened himself out before grabbing his cellphone to look at the time. "Holy crap," he muttered.

"Hm?" Blaine wondered as he settled back down next to his beloved.

"We made out for like, an hour," Kurt replied and Blaine could only grin broadly.

He pulled Kurt into another kiss, dominating Kurt's mouth for only a moment. "I said you weren't the only one that got lost," he whispered against Kurt's lips. Kurt gulped at the sudden intensity. "Which is why we need to distract ourselves from well, ourselves," Blaine laughed as he sat back and turned both devices on. "Do you want to start a riot with me?" he asked with a goofy grin.

Kurt shrugged a little. "I guess."

Sensing Kurt's uncertainty, Blaine paused from logging in and turned to him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Kurt quickly answered, though he knew from Blaine's raised brow that Blaine didn't believe him. "I just...I'm worried that your fans are going to hate me," he admitted quietly.

"Kurt, they're going to love you," Blaine told him, raising his hand to Kurt's cheek to caress.

"You don't know that," Kurt argued. "Your fans are super intense, Blaine. Trust me, I would know. I'm probably way more involved with your fandom than you."

Blaine scoffed, turning back to his laptop. "That is completely untrue," he said as he logged in. "I'll have you know that I'm quite involved with my fans, despite the fact that everyone thinks us celebrities stay away from websites like Tumblr."

Kurt quirked a brow. "How involved are we talking here?" He asked curiously.

Blaine smirked deviously. "Involved enough to have read some very disturbing fanfiction about Jeff, Nick, and I."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. "Oh my god! Please tell me you're kidding!"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. We're all actually really involved without the fans knowing. It's the best way to keep tabs on what people are saying about us." Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Blaine ever saw any of his less than appropriate Tumblr posts. "Which is why I was wondering if we could create a new Twitter account for you? I know the fans are already going crazy over my song dedication and they're going to be searching for you. If we create a new account, one that they can attach themselves to without actually knowing who you are, we can control what's being said and hopefully, prolong them finding your identity."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kurt asked with caution. "Isn't Eric going to be upset?"

"Technically it's our choice, not Eric's. But I did ask his opinion and he agreed that it's a good idea," Blaine told him. "It was actually David who suggested it. That's what he and Katherine did to introduce her to the world."

"But didn't she have to move because the paparazzi stalked her home?" Kurt questioned, his voice going an octave higher. "And what about Wes' wife? Didn't someone try to kidnap her?"

"Eric told you about that, huh?" Blaine asked with a groan and Kurt nodded frantically, his eyes wide. Blaine's certain that Eric only told Kurt as a scare tactic, even though it's the truth. "Ok, I understand your concern but this is different. David and Katherine were open about who she was from the very beginning so it was easy for the paparazzi to find where she lived. We aren't telling them your identity yet. We're simply giving them something to cling onto until we're ready to announce who you are. As far as Vanessa, well, that situation was something else entirely."

"What do you mean?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine sighed. He would have to let Wes know later that he told Kurt what had happened. "Well, for one, Wes had a stalker for little while."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "No way."

"Mhm," Blaine nodded. "It was right after our first tour and we were on break. This fan was very much obsessed with Wes. When Wes found Vanessa, they didn't come out right away, but they were seen together and this man immediately knew that she was Wes' soulmate. The thing is, he refused to accept it because he felt that Wes deserved someone better than her."

"But how would he even know that?" Kurt asked defensively. "It's not like he knew her, right?"

Blaine shook his head, reaching for Kurt's hand and intertwining their fingers. "No, he didn't know Vanessa. But he followed her for a while and took it upon himself to kidnap her and prove that she wasn't really his."

"But why?" Kurt questioned. "What did she do that made this crazy stalker think she wasn't meant to be with Wes?"

"She didn't do anything. He didn't accept her because she's deaf and in his mind, a deaf woman couldn't possibly be Wes' soulmate because she couldn't even appreciate his talent," Blaine told him.

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped. "What happened?"

"Well, this man, Looney Larry as David likes to call him, didn't know that Vanessa has a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, so when he tried to kidnap her, it didn't end well for him."

"What happened to Looney Larry after they caught him?" Kurt asked, needing to know more. "They did catch him, right?"

"Oh yes, they caught him," Blaine assured him. "He was sent to a clinic that specializes in cases like his. Turns out that his own soulmate passed away not long after they bonded and he clung onto Wes. He wasn't a bad man. He just wasn't in the right state of mind."

"Wow," Kurt breathed. "That's crazy. I didn't even know she was deaf."

"Most people don't. After that happened they decided to keep that part under wraps," Blaine said, his thumb running over Kurt's hand. "That's why I wanted to create a new account for you. As much as I love our fans, they tend to get greedy and sometimes, they do some really questionable things to get information on us."

"And if we give them a way to know me without actually knowing me, they'll leave us alone for a little while," Kurt concluded with a nod. "Or rather, they'll relatively leave us alone."

"Right," Blaine sighed, bringing Kurt's hand to his lips and kissing lightly. "If you don't want to, we don't have to. I just figured it was a good way to introduce you without completely flipping your life upside down."

Kurt thought it over for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. On one hand, it was scary to think of all the bad that could come from it. If his identity was found, he would no doubt lose any and all privacy. He would have to constantly watch his back for paparazzi and his home, his family would be put under a microscope. On the other hand, keeping it away from the fans would make Blaine a liar. It would seem like Blaine was hiding Kurt but not for his safety, but because Blaine was somehow ashamed of him. One of the things Kurt had always loved about Blaine is how honest and sincere he was with his fans and although Kurt was worried about how they'd react to him, he didn't feel comfortable asking Blaine to hide him.

With a deep breath, Kurt nodded. "Ok, let's do it."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, needing Kurt to be absolutely certain.

Kurt gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm sure. They're already assuming that your good luck charm and your soulmate are one in the same. Might as well confirm it."

A bright smile spread across Blaine's face and Kurt could only laugh. Seeing his beloved so excited to announce them made his heart skip a beat. Blaine pecked Kurt's nose and turned his attention to the computer with a mischievous smirk. "This is going to be so good."

"You enjoy starting riots don't you?" Kurt asked teasingly.

Blaine sideways glanced and winked. "Yes, yes I do."

Blaine reached for Kurt's left hand and placed it on top of his thigh. He then rested his hand on Kurt's and intertwined their fingers. Kurt raised a confused brow as Blaine reached for his iPad, a smile gracing his face when Blaine took a picture of their hands. "Do you have an email you can use or do you need a new one?" Blaine asked him as he started editing the photo.

"I have one," Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded as he cropped the photo a little. He then changed it to black and white and chose a border before saving it and showing Kurt. "Do you want to use this as your icon too or do you want something different?"

"You're changing your icon?" Kurt asked in surprise.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Not until after we announce you but yeah."

Kurt smiled bashfully, looking down at their intertwined hands. "I'll use it too."

Blaine kissed the top of his head and passed Kurt the iPad. Together they setup Kurt's new Twitter, both getting stuck on what his handle should be. Kurt had a difficult time coming up with one his friends wouldn't recognize and every single one Blaine came up with was already taken by one of his fans.

"This is ridiculous," Blaine grumbled when his fourth attempt at a name was in use. "This should not be so hard." Kurt pouted adorably and sighed. Blaine narrowed his eyes at the screen, his fingers drumming on his lap as he tried coming up with the perfect name for his beloved. His face suddenly lit up and he quickly typed in the name, fist pumping the air when he succeeded. "Finally!"

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, smiling softly at his new handle. "HisLuckyCharm. I like it."

Blaine smiled at him. "Alright, for you description how about, _Living the teenage dream _and your location..._Blaine's heart_," he winked and Kurt couldn't help laugh. "What?"

"Nothing. I just um, when you left me in the dressing room right after we met, I changed my description and location," Kurt told him, a light blush on his cheeks.

Blaine raised a curious brow and turned to his laptop where he was already signed into his Twitter. He searched for Kurt's account and his heart melted at the changes his beloved had made. He grabbed hold of Kurt's tie and brought their mouths together in a quick but heated kiss. "You're amazing," he said wistfully as they parted, Kurt leaning his head on Blaine's. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"Hey, it's starting," Wes said, grabbing his laptop and walking to the dining table, Jeff, Nick, and David following and sitting around him.

"What's starting?" Santana asked, barely glancing up from her phone where she had been texting Quinn.

"Blaine's going to announce he found his soulmate," Jeff answered excitedly.

Santana's head shot up. "What?!"

"Yeah, he created a new Twitter for Kurt the fans can follow. He just tweeted so he should be announcing it soon," Wes told her, laughing at how quickly she stood up and sat next to them. He pushed his laptop a little further on the table so they could all see.

* * *

**_WarblerBlaine: Thank you so much Columbus! Tonight was absolutely spectacular! I can't think of a better way to kick off the tour!_**

**_WarblerBlaine: There's something important I'd like to discuss with all of you but I need to know that I can trust you._**

**_WarblerBlaine: Can I trust you?_**

Blaine stared at his screen as his mentions exploded, contemplating how he wanted to go about telling his fans about Kurt while Kurt searched for the guys on the iPad and followed them from his new account. He also followed a few other of his favorite celebrities before deciding to follow Sebastian as well. Blaine smiled softly to himself when he saw what Kurt was doing. It warmed his heart that Kurt was willing to give Sebastian a chance for him. After a few more minutes, Blaine decided it would be easiest to write one long tweet so he logged into his twitlonger and started typing.

**_WarblerBlaine: That last question was rhetorical. I know I can trust you. You've always been there for me and supported me throughout my career and for that I can only thank you. I'm so blessed to have such amazing fans. I truly love every single one of you and that is why I've decided to share a very special story with you._**

**_Six years ago I was nothing but a high school graduate trying to make it in the business. I sang at Goodale Park for tips in hopes that one day I would be lucky enough to inspire others with my music. There was a moment where I almost gave up hope and questioned whether it was even worth it. But then, I met a young boy with captivating eyes and an infectious smile, and he unknowingly gave me the strength to keep going. His enthusiasm and his encouragement gave me the courage I needed to keep trying no matter how impossible it seemed. It was the best decision I've ever made. A few days after meeting him, my best friend's found me singing in the park, they decided to join me for a few songs, and a little while later, Eric discovered us. I knew right then and there that he was my good luck charm and I would forever be grateful to him._**

**_I knew that tonight would be a phenomenal night and thanks to all of you who attended the concert, it was all that and more. What I didn't know was that tonight, I would get the surprise of my life. That young boy was at our concert tonight and he is now a breathtakingly gorgeous man who has once again, changed my life. Because you see, he's not only my good luck charm, he's also my soulmate._**

**_That's right. I, Blaine Anderson, have finally found my one and only._**

**_I'm sure many of you had already deduced that my good luck and my soulmate are one in the same but I wanted to tell you all officially. I wanted to share this with you because it's a special moment for me, for us, and we want you to be a part of it. We've decided to keep his identity a secret for now simply because we want the chance to truly get to know each other without the outside world looking in and I ask you to please respect that. Can you all do that for me? For us? Can you promise me to let me selfishly keep my beloved to myself for the time being?_**

"How's that?" Blaine asked as he turned to look at Kurt who was already reading. He noticed the tears in his beloved's eyes and remembered Burt's warning about Kurt being overwhelmed. "Kurt, are you ok?"

Kurt looked up at him, shock in his eyes. "You almost gave up?" he asked shakily. "I stopped you?"

Blaine visibly paled and looked away from Kurt. It hadn't occurred to him how much admitting that to his beloved would affect him. "I...yeah, I almost gave up," he answered, his voice small. "I wasn't exactly doing well and I just...I don't know...had a moment where I questioned my talent." He looked back up at Kurt through his lashes, Kurt's breathing becoming shallow when he noticed the vulnerability in Blaine's eyes. "Then you came along and reminded me why I wanted to sing in the first place."

Kurt slid the iPad aside and threw his arms around Blaine, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Blaine wrapped one arm around him and held him close. "Thank you for not giving up," Kurt whispered. "Thank you for believing in yourself. I would've been lost without you."

Blaine kissed his cheek gently before pulling away. "You mean so much to me, Kurt, for more reasons than you know. I wouldn't be me without you. Thank you for believing in me."

"Always. I'll always believe in you," Kurt whispered as he wiped away the stray tears and sat back. "I'm ready when you are," he said with a small smile.

Blaine smiled back and breathed deeply before turning back to the computer and hitting send. "Let the frenzy begin."

The response was instantaneous. Blaine's mentions erupted with congratulatory tweets and promises, his fans encouraging him to be selfish with his beloved because he deserved nothing but happiness in his life. Many commented on how their story was like a real life fairy tale and Blaine silently agreed, glancing at his prince and once again promising himself that he would do everything in his power to make all of his beloved's dream come true.

"I told you they wouldn't hate you," Blaine teased softly.

Kurt nudged him playfully. "Yet. We'll see what happens when they truly realize they can't have you."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, turning his attention back to his laptop.

**_WarblerBlaine: Thank you all for the incredibly kind words. It means the world to me that you're encouraging me to be selfish with my beloved. Except that,_**

"Here we go," Blaine muttered as he typed his next tweet, Kurt inhaling deeply.

**_WarblerBlaine: I can't be entirely selfish. I want you to share this momentous occasion with me. My darlings, I introduce you to my beloved *HisLuckyCharm_**

Kurt held his breath as his follower count skyrocketed. As he went from zero followers to millions of followers almost instantly, it occurred to him that he would have to really watch what he said. He would always have to be conscious of what questions he answered and how to reply. He knew that fans tended to overanalyze everything and the last thing he wanted to do was give them ammunition to hate him.

"I'm going to have to censor the hell out of myself when I tweet now," he groaned. He hated not being able to speak his mind.

Blaine pouted. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Kurt sighed. "It is what it is, right? Besides, I'll only censor myself for now. As soon as they know who I am, I'm gonna tweet whatever the hell I want and they can get over it," he said and Blaine laughed.

"I hope you know that I really like how snarky you are," Blaine replied flirtatiously. "It's sexy," he said lowly.

Kurt bit his lower lip and kept his gaze on the screen, knowing full well that if he so much as looked at Blaine right now, he would lose any and all willpower he had left. He needed to behave. "What should my first tweet be?" he asked and Blaine could tell by the quiver in his voice that he was having difficulties resisting the urge to let go of all inhibitions. He was both proud and amused by the affect he had on his beloved. Being apart for the time being was definitely a good thing.

"Hm, well you are a Warblers fan. Why not talk about tonight's show?" Blaine suggested, tilting his head to the side and smiling at the adorable look of concentration on Kurt's face.

Kurt hummed and nodded. "Ok yeah, I can do that," he said as he typed his first tweet.

**_HisLuckyCharm: Hi everyone! Who else was at the concert tonight? Weren't they amazing?! I mean really, talk about flawless!_**

Blaine preened and brushed his shoulder off. "We were pretty spectacular," he said smugly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yes, yes you were."

They spent the next thirty minutes talking to fans on twitter, answering questions about how they met the first time and tweeting each other as if they weren't sitting right next to one another. Kurt had to admit that it was kind of fun watching the fans go crazy over their flirty tweets. Not a single person sent him any hate either, though he suspected it was because Blaine was online as well and the fans wouldn't want to upset their idol. He wasn't naïve enough to believe that he wouldn't receive some kind hate later on.

The fans were desperate to know his name but they both agreed that giving it out was a bad idea. So instead, they gave the fans his first initial and the fans immediately came up with Klaine. Kurt had to laugh at that one. If the fans only knew how many times he called them Klaine in his own mind before finding out that Blaine was his. Kurt decided not to tell them that he had already come up with that name years ago. He already had Blaine to himself. The least he could do was allow them to come up with their couple name.

Blaine was impressed by how well Kurt handled the questions from the fans and he was proud of his fans for being so kind to his Kurt. He could only hope the kindness lasted. The fans were happy with the information they had now but Blaine knew they would want more soon. He also knew there would be a certain group of fans that were going to hate Kurt because he wasn't Sebastian and those were the ones he worried about. He would have to talk with Sebastian soon and ask for his help keeping things under control.

After the QA, Kurt asked Blaine if he would sing for him so that he could record it and convert it into Blaine's ringtone. Blaine happily obliged and sang _I'll Make A Man Out Of You_. Kurt melted as Blaine serenaded him. How he got lucky enough to get someone as incredible as Blaine Anderson to be his was beyond him but he was going to enjoy every second of it. The moment Blaine set his guitar down, Kurt was on his lap again. He needed to take advantage of the time they had together before Blaine left him. God only knows when he'd have the chance to feel Blaine's lips on his again.

* * *

Burt waited by the window anxiously, practically jumping out of his skin when he saw The Warblers' bus driving down their street. "They're here!" he shouted and quickly headed outside, Finn and Carole close behind.

They waited in the driveway as the bus parked on the curb, Finn bouncing on his heels excitedly. He had never been a huge fan of The Warblers simply because Kurt had been obsessed with them for as long as he could remember. But now that Blaine was his brother's soulmate, he couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of meeting them. He momentarily thought of how happy Rachel was going to be when she found out but quickly squashed the thought, reminding himself that this was one secret he couldn't let slip. He internally cringed. Rachel was going to be pissed when she found out that he kept this from her.

Eric stepped out of his car and looked around the neighborhood. He was grateful it was so late. With the exception of the Hummel home, the rest of the houses on the street had their lights off indicating everyone was asleep. With a sigh, he radioed Tony that it was clear and headed up the driveway.

"Good evening, Burt. I'm Eric, The Warblers' manager," he greeted and shook Burt's hand. "Let's get the rest of the introductions done inside. I don't want the guys out here for too long," he said as the bus door opened and Tony stepped out.

"Yes, of course," Burt quickly nodded and led the way.

Once inside, everyone gathered in the livingroom, Kurt by Blaine's side and Santana by Jeff and Nick. Both had two big bags filled with Warbler gear, Kurt's bag being extra special because it also contained a few of Blaine's shirts and his bodywash. Kurt had blushed profusely when Blaine gave it to him and Blaine couldn't help but send him bedroom eyes. His soulmate was entirely too adorable when he got embarrassed.

"Alright, we're already a bit behind schedule so let's get things started," Eric told them, his clipboard and a packet of papers in his hands.

The Warblers, Tony, Charles, and Alex, the crew member that had driven Santana's car, introduced themselves to Kurt's family. Carole and Burt were admittedly flustered by the two huge body guards and Finn was awestruck by The Warblers. When it came to Kurt introducing Blaine to his father, Burt cut in before his son even had the chance, pulling Blaine into an embrace. Blaine was surprised by the greeting but didn't question it.

Burt stepped back, keeping his hands on Blaine's shoulders and smiled. "Welcome to the family, Blaine."

Blaine returned the smile. "Thank you, sir."

"I'm going to show him my room while you guys talk. Is that ok?" Kurt asked both his father and Eric. "Or did you need us down here?"

Eric shook his head and Burt smirked. "That's fine," Burt said a little too easily. Kurt raised a confused brow but said nothing and led Blaine upstairs.

The moment they were out of earshot, Burt chuckled. "I hope Blaine doesn't freak out over the twelve foot poster Kurt has on his wall," he joked.

David barked out a laugh. "As long as it's not a life size Blaine doll, I think he's good."

* * *

Kurt made it all the way to his bedroom door before realizing why his dad was amused at the idea of Kurt showing Blaine his room. He turned to look at Blaine and gulped nervously. "Maybe we should go downstairs and listen in on everything. You know, for safety and stuff."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "They don't need us down there and to be completely honest, I'm really rather curious to see your room," he smirked.

Kurt whined a little. "Ok just...don't laugh at me, ok? Remember that up until this morning, I was just another crazy Blaine Anderson fanboy." Blaine pursed his lips and nodded. Kurt groaned, opened his bedroom door and ushered Blaine in. "Ta-da," he said meekly.

Blaine glanced around the room and instantly noticed the posters of him and the guys on Kurt's wall. He smirked as he walked over to the one of him that took up almost the entire wall and posed like he had in the picture. "What do you think? Do I look the same?" he asked teasingly, doing his absolute best not to laugh.

Kurt pouted and crossed his arms. "It's not funny," he whined though he couldn't help but smile.

Blaine chuckled and walked over to him. "It's a little funny," he said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and brought their bodies together. "It's also very cute. You really are my biggest fan."

Kurt melted into Blaine's arms and nodded. "I promised you I would be," he sighed and leaned in to kiss his beloved.

They kissed gently for a few minutes, both needing to taste, to feel one another before they were forced to part ways. There was a moment when Blaine unintentionally nibbled on Kurt's lower lip teasingly and Kurt could only moan into Blaine's mouth, the air around them growing heavy. Kurt pulled back slightly and smirked at how Blaine chased his lips. He stepped them backwards towards his bed, pulling Blaine down with him as he sat.

"Kurt," Blaine started but Kurt shushed him, scooting back so that he could lie down.

"It'll be months before I see you again," Kurt whispered against Blaine's skin, his lips kissing down Blaine's neck. "Indulge me," he purred.

"The door's wide open," Blaine protested weakly. "You're going to get us in trouble."

Kurt stopped, laid his head back on his pillow and pouted up at Blaine with big innocent eyes. Blaine had to bite back a moan. "I'm really going to miss you when you leave," Kurt said, his fingers trailing up Blaine's arm teasingly. "_So_, so much."

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the way Kurt was looking at him with doe eyes. He couldn't take the way Kurt's foot rubbed his leg. He couldn't take being on top of his breathtakingly gorgeous soulmate and not take advantage of the situation. He was only human, and the need to connect was too strong, too powerful. With absolutely no regret, Blaine slid his hand down Kurt's thigh, dug his fingers in, and claimed Kurt's lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

Santana walked up the stairs cautiously, partly because she didn't want to interrupt Kurt and Blaine's last few moments but mostly because she was hoping they were making out and she wanted to watch. It wasn't her fault her best friend and his soulmate were so damn sexy. She stealthily walked around the corner of Kurt's hallway and froze in her spot.

"Oh my god," she mouthed and quickly pulled out her phone.

She clicked on her camera and pressed record, taking the smallest of steps as she got closer to their door. Blaine was on top of Kurt kissing him with fervor, Kurt's leg was wrapped around Blaine's torso holding their bodies close together, and Blaine's hips were rocking back and forth. Santana had to stop herself from squealing. Kurt was having a major make-out, frottage session with Blaine freaking Anderson, on his bed, with his door completely open and zero fucks to give. She was so proud of him.

She stood by the door and zoomed in on them, admittedly getting aroused by the sight and the sounds they were making. After a few more minutes of filming, she made her presence known. "It's a good thing Finn wasn't the one that came up here."

Blaine instantly got off Kurt and out of the bed, laughing with embarrassment. Kurt leaned on his elbows and scowled at her. "What the hell, Tana?"

She ignored him though and zoomed in on Blaine's crotch. "Well _hellothere_ Mr. Anderson."

Blaine glanced down and quickly turned his back to her to adjust. He couldn't believe he let himself get lost again. Thank god it was Santana who caught them and not Burt. That was not the impression he wanted to leave on the man that had already threatened him with a shotgun.

"What do you want?" Kurt snapped as he sat up and adjusted himself. He was pissed at getting interrupted because Blaine felt _so_ good, better than any fantasy. But he was grateful it was Santana and not Finn or heaven forbid, his father.

Santana stopped recording and sent Kurt a proud smirk. "I came up here to tell you that they're just about done down there. You might wanna...wrap things up here before daddy dearest decides to come check in on you."

"Ok, you told us. Now go. We'll be down in a minute," Kurt said, a wave of sadness crashing down on him.

"Mhm," Santana replied with an unconvinced brow and sauntered off.

Kurt let out a breath and got off his bed, walking over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm really sorry," he said with sincerity. "That was my fault."

Blaine turned around in his arms and sighed. "It was my fault too. You are just really irresistible."

Kurt shrugged a little, a blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry?" he chuckled. "I just...I can't tell you how many times I've imagined you doing that and-"

"Don't," Blaine interrupted. "Please. Don't finish that sentence. I'm having a hard enough time as is," he said and both laughed, their erections pressed together. "We really need to get downstairs before I throw you back on that bed and ravish you."

Kurt whined and reluctantly let go. "Ok but before we go, I want to give you something." He walked to his dresser and pulled out a few shirts he wore to bed. He also grabbed his cologne and handed them to Blaine. He then walked to the side of his bed and picked up a stuffed puppy with big brown eyes. "This is Sir Devon the Knight," he told Blaine softly. "The New Directions went to a carnival this summer and Finn won a bunch of crap playing the games. I stole this one because it reminded me of you," he handed Blaine the puppy and Blaine held it close to his heart. "I want you to have it. He could keep you company on the road."

"Thank you, love. I'll keep him safe," Blaine promised him.

"I know you will," Kurt sighed with a sad smile. "Come on. We better get downstairs."

* * *

There was no denying it. Goodbye's sucked. After Kurt and Blaine straightened themselves out and walked downstairs, the guys immediately started heading to the bus. Jeff and Nick were ready to go have some alone time in their bunk, Wes and David were eager to speak with their wives, and Eric was determined to make up the time they lost. The goodbyes were quick and before Kurt could truly grasp it, Blaine was on the bus driving away to their next destination. A deep sense of loss quickly settled and Kurt had to ignore it or he would cry.

He and Santana got ready for bed and settled in for the night, the day's events replaying in their minds. Santana turned to look at Kurt to see him staring at the poster on his wall and inhaling Blaine's shirt which he was wearing. Without a word, she grabbed her phone and replayed the video. Kurt's head snapped to her the moment he heard them moaning.

"You are such a perv!" He said harshly as he tried to snatch her phone away. "You better delete that!"

"I am, I am," she drawled. "Right after I send it to you. And Blaine." "You better not send that to Blaine!"

"Too late," She singsonged after she pressed send. "Damn am I glad I got Blaine's number from Jeff."

Kurt's phone vibrated and he couldn't help but blush when he saw that Santana did indeed send it to him. "I hate you," he grumbled, quickly texting Blaine he was sorry that Santana sent him the video.

"You'll love me later when you're alone and missing him," Santana replied matter-of-factly. "Goodnight," she said and turned to her side.

"Night," Kurt huffed as he opened the text from Blaine.

_From: Blaine Anderson_

_Tell her thank you. ;)_

_Goodnight my love. Dream of me._

Kurt smiled, the ache in his heart dissipating slightly and text Blaine back before putting his phone on the night stand.

_From: Kurt Hummel _

_Goodnight Blaine. Always._


	9. Chapter 9: Destined To be

Chapter 9: Destined To be

* * *

_The first time soulmates meet isn't always the first meeting. Soulmates often run through the same path unbeknownst to them. It is believed that Fate is a powerful being which works alongside The Mira to bring soulmates together. Fate will bring soulmates together when they are most needed, but it will also crash soulmates together for its own amusement. While The Mira is forever in its lands bonding souls, Fate roams the world unseen and usually causing mischief. Many believe that Fate is a nymph from the times when soulmates first appeared, and although there is no proof of Fate's existence, it is highly advised not to question its power or motives._

_Excerpt from: Fate Knows Best_

* * *

_Kurt sat in the children's room and waited for his mommy and daddy. His mommy was sick, really sick, and she had been staying in the hospital for a little while. He missed her a lot. He was happy she was coming home and he hoped she would be able to stay this time. He hated it when she wasn't home to play with him and snuggle with his daddy._

_"You wait right here young man," Kurt heard an angry male voice say. "I don't want to hear a single word from you."_

_Kurt looked up from the toy he'd been playing with to see an older boy begrudgingly walk into the kid's room. He took a seat next to Kurt and groaned in pain. One arm was in a cast, he had bandages on the other, his eyes were beat up and bruised, and his lip was split open. Kurt set the toy down and turned his full attention to the boy._

_"Are you ok?" Kurt asked quietly and the boy jumped in surprise._

_Blaine eyed Kurt curiously and nodded. "M'fine," he mumbled._

_Kurt gingerly cupped Blaine's face, his eyes surveying Blaine's bruises. Blaine stopped breathing for a moment, not used to the gentle touch. "You don't look ok," Kurt said sadly. "Did something bad happen? Are you sick?"_

_Tears prickled in Blaine's eyes and he pulled away from Kurt. "I'm not...I'm not sick," he spoke somberly. "I got beat up." The words slipped out before Blaine could even realize what he was saying. He had no idea why he just admitted that to the little boy but there was something warm and inviting about him._

_"Why would someone beat you up?" Kurt asked almost angrily. "That's not nice."_

_Blaine shrugged. "The world's not nice."_

_"Sweetie, we can go home."_

_Kurt looked at the doorway and his eyes lit up when he saw his parents. He ran to them but stopped halfway and quickly turned back around to Blaine. To Blaine's utter shock, Kurt threw his small arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Blaine melted into the embrace._

_"Don't let the bad people get you," Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine's cheek before running to his parents. Blaine smiled softly to himself and touched his cheek. For the first time in weeks, he felt hope._

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, the early morning rays streaming through his window. He blinked a few times, the dream fresh in his mind. _What the hell was that_, he wondered. He remembered that day vaguely. He had been so young and the days of him waiting for his mother in the hospital tended to blend together. But why had he dreamt that now of all times? Why had his mind replaced the boy with a younger Blaine? It was probably because of all the emotions he went through yesterday. Finding Blaine, talking about his mother, his life completely flipping upside down. _Yeah, that has to be it._

Kurt rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let the dream slip away for the time being. He could feel Santana's arm wrapped around his waist securely and her head resting close to his back. Santana was by far the biggest cuddle whore Kurt had ever met. He stretched a little, holding back a laugh when Santana groaned, and reached for his phone to look at the time. It was just after 6am. His eyes shifted over to Blaine's name on his wrist and a wide smile spread across his face. Blaine Anderson is his soulmate. **_Blaine Anderson_**! How was that even possible? How was this real? Without another thought, Kurt pulled up Blaine's contact info and called him using facetime. He needed to see Blaine. He needed to know that he wasn't dreaming. After a couple of rings, a sleepy Blaine answered.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he greeted with a soft smile.

Kurt held back a squeal. Blaine was still in his bunk sleeping and Kurt could see the corner of Sir Devon the Knight's ears. He couldn't believe it. Blaine had actually slept with it. "Good morning, Blaine," Kurt replied, a light blush on his cheeks. "I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry. I just needed to make sure yesterday was real."

Blaine chuckled as he moved from his side to his back and Kurt noticed that Blaine was wearing his shirt too. "It was real, beautiful," Blaine said wistfully. "I'm real and I'm all yours." Kurt couldn't help but giggle. His insides were squirming with delight and he was near ready to explode. Santana groaned behind him again only much angrier. "What was that?"

Kurt moved the phone above him so that Blaine could see Santana. "She's not a morning person," he chuckled. Blaine pouted and Kurt could only pout with him. "What's wrong?"

"She gets to cuddle with you and I don't," Blaine said adorably in a baby voice, hugging Sir Devon the Knight against his chest.

"Yeah but you get to do things with me she could only ever dream of," Kurt flirted, his entire face turning a deep red.

Blaine raised a surprised brow and let out a laugh, his own blush setting in. "Kurt, you can't...you can't say things like that when you're so far away," he said thickly.

Before Kurt could respond though, Santana cut in. "_Dios mío si no te calles te voy a apuñalar a los dos en la cara,_" she grunted, kicking Kurt's leg hard to show how serious she was, though Kurt simply rolled his eyes.

"What did she just say?" Blaine asked in a whisper.

"That she would stab us in the face if we don't shut up," Kurt replied uncaringly. "She's just being a cranky bitch," he said loudly and she kicked him again. "Ow!"

"Shut up!" she whined.

"I should actually let you go," Blaine said regrettably, stifling a yawn. "I have about an hour left to sleep and I don't want Tana to stab you in the face," he smirked, his voice teasing.

Kurt pouted a little but nodded. "Ok. Call me when you can?"

"Of course. As soon as I get the chance," Blaine assured him. "I'll talk you later, love."

"Bye," Kurt said with a small smile and ended the call.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his phone clutched in his hands. He waited only a few seconds before exploding. "AAAAAHHH!" he screamed, scrambling out of his bed.

"The fuck," Santana griped, finally opening her eyes to see Kurt flailing and giggling like a maniac. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

Kurt jumped on his bed, straddled Santana, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Tana! Blaine Anderson is my soulmate! _Blaine Anderson_ is _my_ soulmate! AAAH!" Kurt got off the bed and ran over to his poster, plastering his body against it. "This man, this gorgeous, talented, caring, unbelievably perfect man is _mine_! Oh my God!"

"Do you have to freak out about this right now?" Santana whined, though she was smirking.

Apparently he did because instead of answering her, Kurt started pacing his room and continued rambling. "How did this happen? How is this even possible? I'm just Kurt, simple Kurt, and he's, he's Blaine Anderson. He's Blaine Anderson! AAAAH! BLAINE ANDERSON IS MY SOULMATE!" he shouted and thrashed around. "Oh my God! I get to hug him and kiss him and have _sex_ with him!" he gasped, his hands flying to his mouth as he recalled the moment David was filming them. "I get to marry him! Santana, I get to marry Blaine Anderson! AAAH!"

Kurt's door suddenly opened. "Not if you don't make it to your wedding day," Burt grunted from the doorway in aggravation.

Kurt slowly turned around. "Morning, Dad," he said sheepishly.

Burt glared at him and huffed. "Son, I get that you're excited, but it's early as hell and we are trying to sleep. Stop. Screaming."

"Stop screaming. Got it," Kurt assured him. "Sorry."

Burt grumbled and closed the door. As soon he was gone, Kurt started flailing his arms excitedly but held back the screams. Santana snorted in amusement. Kurt was such a dork sometimes. Kurt hurried back to his bed and jumped on top of Santana. "_Tana_," he said with wide eyes.

"I know, I know. Blaine Anderson is your soulmate. I got it," she drawled with an eye roll. Kurt let out a quiet squeal and Santana laughed. "It is pretty cool," she nodded.

Kurt sighed, rolled off of her, and flopped on his side of the bed. "It's amazing," he breathed before kicking his legs in the air. It's official. Kurt Hummel is the luckiest person on the planet.

* * *

A little over two hours later, Quinn arrived at Kurt's house. Part of her was still pissed off at him and Santana for acting so weird the night before. She wasn't stupid. She knew something was going on. But she decided to wait until after they gave her the merchandise they promised her before bitching at them. She greeted Carole politely when she opened the door, she gave Burt a smile as she walked through the kitchen, and she smacked Finn on the head when she passed him in the livingroom.

"Mean!" Finn yelled out to her from the couch and went back to playing his video game.

Quinn hurried upstairs, knocked on Kurt's door twice, and then opened it. She raised a brow when she saw Kurt and Santana sitting stoically on Kurt's bed waiting for her. "Hey," she said cautiously. Santana gestured to the open spot on the bed and Quinn took a seat. "What's going on?" Kurt and Santana looked at each other for a moment before holding their pinkies out to Quinn. "The Pinky Promise handshake?" she asked, glancing at Kurt's cuffed wrist. "If this is about your soulmate, I swear I won't tell," she assured him a little frantically.

Quinn hated the pinky promise handshake. They all did. Breaking it meant the others were allowed to spill whatever secret they felt necessary and both held all of Quinn's deepest, darkest secrets. Well, all but one secret. She'd take that one to her grave. When neither Santana nor Kurt pulled their hands back, Quinn relented, groaning when she took Kurt's pinky. They did their secret handshake and pecked each other's lips before Quinn turned to Santana to do the same. Quinn ignored the way her heart raced when Santana's plump lips touched hers. She really needed to get a grip on her situation.

"Ok, who is it?" Quinn demanded, annoyed that they had taken the secret of Kurt's soulmate so far. Kurt handed her his wrist and kept his face free of all emotion. Quinn huffed and grabbed his arm, unceremoniously removing Kurt's cuff and turning his hand over to look at his wrist. Her jaw dropped, her eyes slowly shifting up to look at Kurt who was smirking at her. "You're...this isn't...this is a joke, right?" she asked glancing at Santana. "This isn't real. This can't be real."

Santana shrugged slightly, though her lips upturned into a smirk, and handed Quinn her camera. Quinn snatched it out of her hand and quickly scrolled through the pictures of the concert. She froze on the photo of Kurt and Blaine staring into each other's eyes completely lost in their own world. Slowly, she looked up from the camera to see Santana and Kurt watching her, both wearing the same expectant face, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Kurt and Santana burst into laughter, Santana grabbing her phone and pulling up the video of Kurt and Blaine making out. Quinn watched it in shock before tackling Kurt on the bed.

"Kurt Hummel you whore!" She shouted and Kurt continued laughing. "Tell me everything!"

* * *

Burt huffed as he opened Kurt's bedroom door, not at all surprised by what he walked in on. Quinn was sitting at the end of the bed giggling, Kurt was lying down laughing hysterically, and Santana was on top of him essentially dry humping him. Burt shook his head. He was entirely too used to this. He crossed his arms across his chest and cleared his throat loudly. Quinn covered her mouth to stop from laughing, Kurt pursed his lips and gave his father an apologetic look, and Santana grinned sheepishly as she slid off Kurt. Burt gave them a pointed look before shaking his head and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. The moment the door shut, all three burst into laughter again.

"Kurt," Quinn started, grabbing hold of his hands. "You're living a damn fairy tale!"

Kurt sighed happily. "I know."

"So what happens now?" Quinn wondered.

"We go on with our lives for now," Kurt replied with a shrug. "I mean, he's on tour, I'm in school. We talk and get to know each other. That's all we really can do."

"When are you going to see him again?" Quinn asked as Santana settled her head on Quinn's lap. Quinn immediately threaded her fingers in her hair.

"Probably not till Christmas break," Kurt replied with a sad smile. "But that's fine. It's just around the corner anyway." Kurt reached for his laptop which was on the floor next to his bed and grabbed Santana's phone and camera. "Right now though, we gotta sort through these pictures and videos and make sure no one but us sees them."

"Get real, Hummel. You just want to make sure you have that video on wide screen," Santana purred with a wink. "Not that I blame you. That shit was totally hot."

Quinn hummed and nodded in agreement but Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored the way his body tried to react. The girls didn't need to know how much he actually loved the video of him and Blaine making out. Then again, the girls didn't need to be told. The deep red on Kurt's cheek was more than enough indication.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Blaine gushed to Cooper on the phone. "After all this time, he was right there just waiting for me! I mean, how could that be? How is it possible that I didn't know he was mine back then?"

"It's quite possible, Blainers," Cooper said with a laugh. "How many times did I see Monica before realizing that she was mine? How many times did I bitch about the woman who stole my scone only to find out that she was soulmate?"

Blaine nodded to himself, knowing that Cooper was right. He and Monica had skirted around each other for months, exchanging disgruntled looks and snappy remarks as they cut each other off in line in their hurry to get coffee. It wasn't until Cooper ran straight into her and spilled her coffee that they officially met. Funny enough, it was the anxiety Cooper felt that morning that led to the literal run-in. It amazed Blaine how fate brought soulmates together.

"I know," Blaine sighed. "It just blows my mind that he's the same little boy from that night."

"What would you have done had you known back then?" Cooper asked him. "How would 18 year old you reacted to meeting him?"

Blaine didn't need to think that over. He already knew how he would've reacted. "I would've ran," he admitted. "I wouldn't have believed that it was him and I would've freaked. I wasn't prepared back then. I wasn't ready to take care of him. Hell I was barely able to take care of myself."

"Exactly," Cooper said and Blaine could hear the smugness in his voice as if he had already known Blaine's answer. "Soulmates meet when they're supposed to, when fate wants them to. That's why hardly anyone uses the system to find their soulmate. No one wants to mess with fate little brother." Blaine heard someone talking in the background and Cooper telling them he'd be right there. "Listen, Squirt, I gotta go. They need me back on set. But give me a call later. I wanna know more about this amazing Kurt."

"I will," Blaine said with a smile. "I'll talk to you later, Coop."

"Later, Blaine. Have a good show," Cooper replied and ended the call.

Blaine set his phone down on the table, walked over to their mini fridge to grab a bottle of water, and sat back down. He checked the time, calculating he had approximately twenty minutes before he needed to head back inside for their regular meet and greet. He scrolled through his contacts quickly and made his next call.

"Hey, Killer," Sebastian greeted, that ever present seductiveness in his voice. "I was wondering when you'd call."

Blaine chuckled lightly. "You're not going to yell at me too, are you?" he asked teasingly. He had barely said hello to Cooper before his brother jumped down his throat about not being the first to know that he found Kurt.

"Naw. I know you, Blaine. I wasn't in the _least_ bit surprised when you tweeted that you found him. Especially after you dedicated _Mirrors_ to him," Sebastian said with a laugh. "You should've seen the uproar. It was quite amusing."

Blaine hummed as he took a sip of his water. He wasn't surprised that Sebastian had followed the night's craziness. In fact, he was certain that several celebrities he'd befriended throughout the years had watched the storm he and Kurt created. He had yet to get online since logging off the night before but he guessed his DM's were filled with questions about his beoved. "Oh, I'm sure. We only caught the end of it but I can only imagine the initial reaction."

Sebastian snorted a laugh. "You have no idea. I am surprised by all the secrecy though. What's up with that? I figured you'd be shouting it from the rooftops," he teased.

"Well," Blaine started with a sigh. "He just turned 18 yesterday, so..."

"So he's still in high school," Sebastian concluded. "Wow. I didn't see that one coming. Although it does explain the whole knowing him as a child thing. I figured he'd at least be 21 though."

"Nope. Kurt's a senior at McKinley High in Lima of all places," Blaine said, the disdain in his voice clear as day.

Sebastian inhaled sharply. "Lima? Really? Ouch. I can't imagine Lima being too accepting," he grumbled. Sebastian still remembered the one time they went to The Lima Bean and received disgusted glares from the patrons. They weren't even dating then but Blaine's bowtie and suspenders was enough to make them judge the young Dalton boys.

"From what he's told me it's not," Blaine replied and Sebastian didn't miss the edge in his voice. "But that's not why I'm calling. I called because-"

"Because you'd like my help keeping the extra crazies at bay?" Sebastian cut in knowingly. "I figured as much. I can't tell you how many messages I got last night offering _condolences_," he said sarcastically. "A few even went as far as telling me that I need to go public with my love for you and demand that Eric let us be together," Blaine rolled his eyes and he was sure Sebastian had too. "I swear to God Blaine these people get crazier every day."

Blaine ran his hands through his hair and groaned. "I know, Seb. I'm sure I have my own set of disgruntled messages. But you'll help out, right? I mean, Kurt's not one to be pushed around, I can tell you that right now. But our fans can get mean. I don't know if he's quite prepared for all that yet."

"Of course I'll help," Sebastian said softly. "He's your soulmate Blaine, your one and only. You deserve to be happy and I know that if Kurt's not happy, you won't be either. Consider me the captain of S.S. Klaine," he said with a chuckle though Blaine could hear the hurt in his voice.

Blaine smiled sadly. He knew this couldn't be easy for Sebastian. "Thanks, Seb. I really appreciate it."

"No, prob. We're Dalton men. We gotta stick together, right?"

"Right," Blaine chuckled softly. "Have you...have you talked to him?" he asked gently.

Sebastian paused for a moment before answering. "No, I...I haven't talked to him," he replied, his voice thick with emotion. He decided not to tell Blaine that he'd emailed Hunter a few weeks back but had yet to get a response. Sebastian didn't need his best friend to feel sorry for him. "But hey, it's his loss."

"Seb-"

"Don't, Blaine. Please," Sebastian interrupted, his emotions starting to get the better of him. "Look, I gotta go and you have a show to get ready for. Have Kurt send me a message on Twitter and I'll take it from there."

Blaine knew when to push and when to leave things alone, and by the crack in Sebastian's voice, he knew it was not the time to question Sebastian about his soulmate. "Alright, I will. Thanks again. I owe you."

"Don't be stupid. You don't owe me anything. You're my best friend, B. I got your back," Sebastian assured him. "I'll talk to you soon. Love you bro."

"Love you too, Seb. Bye."

Blaine ended his call with Sebastian and dropped his head on his arms. He hated how much Sebastian had been hurting in the past couple of years and with every conversation, he could tell that it was only getting worse. He hoped Sebastian wasn't drinking again. He would need to talk to Cooper and ask him to check in on Sebastian while they were on tour. With a deep sigh, he lifted his head and went to Kurt's contact info. He smiled softly at the picture he had taken the day before. His soulmate was so beautiful that it was almost unfair. Just as he decided to give Kurt a quick call, he heard the bus door open.

"Blaine," Eric called out as he walked up the steps.

"I know, Eric. I'll be right there. I'm just going to call Kurt real quick," Blaine replied.

"Blaine," Eric said more forcefully.

Blaine glanced up from his phone and froze when he saw who was standing behind Eric.

"Mom?" he breathed.

Natalie smiled cautiously and waved a little. "Hi, son."

"Oh my God!" Blaine slid out of the booth and hurried to his mother, swooping her up in his arms. "You're here! You came!" Although he'd talked to her, he hadn't seen his mother face to face in over five years. He forgot how warm her embraces were.

"I'll leave you two alone," Eric said with a small smile. "Ten minutes, Blaine."

Blaine nodded quickly as Eric walked out of the bus and looked back at his mother. "I don't believe it. I didn't think you'd make it," he said as he ushered her to the seats lined against the bus wall.

"I said I would try," Natalie spoke quietly.

"I know. I just thought you'd be too busy or that Dad would stop you," Blaine replied honestly with a small shrug.

"Your father left on business this morning. As far as he's concerned I'm at home knitting or something," she said with a smirk and Blaine gasped overdramatically.

"Mother! You lied to Dad? I'm astonished," Blaine teased good-naturedly.

Natalie held her hand up and shook her head. "I never lie. I just let him think what he wants."

Blaine smiled softly, grabbing hold of his mother's hands and squeezing. "I'm really glad you came."

"Yeah?" Natalie questioned and Blaine nodded. "I wasn't sure if you really wanted me here."

"I do," Blaine assured her but she shook her head, looking away from her youngest as tears prickled in her eyes. "Mom?"

Natalie looked up at her youngest, years of guilt bubbling underneath the surface. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I'm sorry. I just...I know I've missed a lot. I know I haven't always been there when I needed to be. But I want to be, Blaine. I'm not getting any younger and my babies are grown men now and I haven't even met Monica yet and I just, I'm so sorry Blaine," Natalie cried and Blaine pulled her into an embrace.

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Mom," Blaine spoke gently, his thumb gently grazing her back. "I know it wasn't you. I know that Dad was the decision maker for everything and he's a stubborn man. I know you would've done things differently had you been given the chance." Blaine pulled back from his mother and wiped away her tears. "None of that matters anymore. What matters is that you're here now. I love you, Mom. Don't ever think otherwise."

Natalie offered him a small smile. "I always thought you hated me after what we did."

"I could never hate you. I don't even hate Dad. If anything I'm grateful he refused to accept me. It made me stronger," Blaine told her. Sure, he had his moments where he wondered what if, but he knew he wouldn't change a thing. "Besides, hate is a strong emotion, one that can eat away at someone, and that's just not me. And so is guilt, so please, don't feel guilty about what happened. I forgave you both a long time ago. It's time you forgave yourself."

"When did you get to be so smart?" Natalie asked, raising her hand to Blaine's face and cupping his cheek.

Blaine smiled and shrugged. "I think the pound of Smarties I ate for my 12th birthday may have had something to do with it," he joked and she laughed lightly. "But seriously Mom, you and I, we're ok, more than. It means a lot to me that you're here."

Natalie nodded and wiped away the stray tears. "He does love you, you know, your dad. He loves you very much. He just doesn't know how to show it. He doesn't want to admit that he was wrong."

"Yeah well, I won't hold my breath on that one," Blaine muttered and Natalie smiled apologetically. "But it's ok. I have Cooper, I have you. That's all I need."

"That's not all you need," Natalie said with a slight tease. "I follow you on Twitter you know. I saw that you found Kurt."

Blaine's eyes widened, his jaw going slack. "You have a Twitter? Wait... you know his name? How?"

"You showed us, on your 18th birthday. I remembered the name. I even searched for him a few times," Natalie admitted.

"Wow, Mom. Stalker much?" Blaine said jokingly though really, he was shocked by her confession.

"I was curious. I wanted to see who would be lucky enough to be yours," Natalie replied with an apologetic smile.

"And? What did you find?" Blaine asked curiously.

Natalie shook her head. "Not much. He wasn't in any databases when I searched for him so I figured he hadn't turned of age yet."

"No, he hadn't. Yesterday was his birthday," Blaine informed her.

"Is that why you dedicated a song to him?" She asked and Blaine blushed a little. "You always were a bit impulsive."

Blaine chuckled. "What can I say? Some things never change." "Can I know about him?" Natalie asked hesitantly.

Before Blaine could answer her, his phone beeped with a new text message. He looked at the message and typed a quick reply. "I would love to tell you about him. But right now, I have to get to the meet and greet. Would you like to come with me or would you rather stay in our dressing room?"

"I'd like to come, if that's alright."

Blaine nodded eagerly. "Of course it is. Come on. The guys are going to flip when they see you."

* * *

Natalie had thought that Blaine was kidding when he told her that his band mates would be happy to see her. She had assumed that they would be reluctant to welcome her because the last time she'd seen them was the day her husband slammed the door in their faces. But as soon as they walked into the dressing room, the guys were at her side hugging her as if she was their own mother. Natalie had always liked Blaine's friends and she would forever be grateful that they had gone to Blaine's aide when he needed them.

During the meet and greet, she stood against the wall behind the guys as they autographed pictures and t-shirts for their fans. It amazed her how calm and charming they stayed as the fans screamed and freaked out for them, and her heart melted when one of them would hug a crying fan. They must've signed hundreds of autographs and not once did any of their smiles falter. They had all grown so much in the past six years and it broke her heart how much she had missed.

Throughout the concert, Natalie clapped along and sang quietly to herself to the songs she knew. She wouldn't admit it to her husband, but when he was away on business and she was alone in their big, empty house, she would blast The Warblers' album and dance around without a care in the world. She also watched Cooper's show religiously without him knowing, though she suspected he secretly watched as well. If there was one thing about her husband she wished she could change, it would be his stubbornness. She loved the man dearly, more than life itself. But lately, she had been wondering if her love and devotion to him was worth the cost.

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Make it feel like the first time _

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Make it feel like the first time_

Natalie remembered the first time she truly heard Blaine sing. He had stayed home from school with a fever, but despite being sick, he belted out the words to _A Whole New World_, switching between singing Aladdin's part and Jasmine's. Even then she knew that he was destined for more, that his talent was rare. But she also knew that her husband would never accept his love of music so she turned the movie off, ignored his pleas to keep it on at least until the song ended, gave him his lunch and medicine and forced him to go to bed.

_Come on let it set you free_

_Right here, right now where you're supposed to be _

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Make it feel like the first time_

She remembered when they found his guitar hidden away in his closet. John had been infuriated. Cooper was already fighting with him about wanting to go into the acting business instead of accounting, so when John realized that Blaine was trying to learn to play in hopes of being a musician, he broke the guitar right in front of his son and stormed off with zero concern for their heartbroken song. A few weeks later, Natalie caught Cooper sneaking into the house with a brand new guitar for Blaine. That was the first time she decided to keep something from her husband.

**_Blaine_**

_So let's toast to the good life_

**_Nick_**

_Good life, yeah, yeah_

**_Blaine_**

_Just let go and free your mind_

**_Nick_**

_Free your mind_

**_Blaine_**

_Let the beat_

**_Nick_**

_Let the beat_

**_Blaine_**

_Be your lifeline_

**_Nick_**

_Lifeline_

**_Blaine_**

_Make it feel_

**_Nick_**

_Make it feel_

**_Blaine_**

_Like the first time_

**_Nick_**

_First time, first time_

She remembered Blaine's first word, his first steps, his first I love you. She remembered his first grade play and the light in his eyes that came only from being on stage. She had a lifetime of firsts with him and Cooper, a lifetime of happy memories mixed with the bad, and yet, she felt like she didn't know who her sons were. She felt as though that life was merely a dream that turned into a nightmare and it pained her heart to think of all the first times she'd missed with her sons. Blaine's first album, The Warblers' first show. Cooper's first movie premier, his first big break. Well no more. She was done missing out on her son's lives. She was done missing out on any more first times. She could only hope that her husband would swallow his pride before it was too late.

* * *

Finn glanced over at Kurt as he sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. They were in Finn's room watching a movie together, Kurt was on his bed and he was sitting on the floor, but Kurt wasn't paying attention to anything but his phone. The day had been filled with screaming and laughing and an overly happy Kurt singing, _Blaine Anderson is my soulmate_, at the top of lungs throughout the entire house. But as the day progressed and Blaine had yet to call, Kurt's mood slowly but surely deflated. It had been Kurt's idea to watch a movie, hoping that he would be able to distract himself from the deep sense of loss he felt. But now all Kurt could do was cuddle into Finn's comforter, his phone help tightly in his hand, and wait.

"Why don't you just call him, man?" Finn suggested, shrinking back when Kurt sent him a deadly glare.

Kurt sighed loudly and looked back at the TV, wondering how he'd managed to sit through the entire movie without doing exactly that. "I can't. He said he'd call me as soon as he got the chance so I'm going to wait. I went through this yesterday. The guys barely have time to breathe let alone make a call," Finn smiled apologetically and nodded. "All I can do is wait."

"I don't know if Blaine knows this, but you aren't very patient," Finn teased, earning him a small smile.

"I'm not," Kurt confirmed, glancing at his phone again and willing it to ring. "But I'm going to have to be."

Finn paused the movie and gave Kurt his full attention, folding his arms on the edge of the bed and resting his chin on them. "What's it like? Finding your soulmate, I mean. What's that feel like?"

"You were in the same soulmate class as me, Finn," Kurt smirked, leaning his head on his hand. "Didn't you pay attention?"

"Well yeah but...I still want to know how you feel," Finn half shrugged, his lower lip caught in between his teeth.

Kurt hummed a sigh, a smile slowly gracing his face. "I feel amazing. I mean, I miss the hell out of him which I knew I would but...I don't know. It's like the world finally makes sense. I feel...I feel whole, even with him not here. I feel like I could do anything in the entire world."

"Is the whole, losing yourself in the bond, part for real?" Finn asked curiously. "Cause you two seemed really chill yesterday."

Kurt grinned seductively, his cheeks turning a bright pink. "Oh, that's very real. If we seemed chill then it was a total lie cause we were dying to get our hands on each other. Again."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "Again?"

Kurt nodded. "It was a long drive from Columbus to Lima," he said innocently though his eyes sparkled with mischievousness.

"Dude," Finn turned away though his lips upturned into a smirk. "Spare me the details."

"I'll put it this way, be happy that it was Tana that came to get us last night and not you," Kurt all but purred.

"Look man, if you're going to tell me about you and Blaine then I'm going to tell you about me and Rachel," Finn warned, holding back a laugh at the look of repulsion on Kurt's face. "Cause she does this thing with her tongue- "

Kurt put his fingers in his ears. "La, la, la, la, la. I can't hear you."

Finn threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Though it's nice to know that my bro's getting some," he teased.

"Finn!" Kurt grumbled in embarrassment, grabbing the pillow and smacking Finn with it. "I know I started it but can we please move on from the conversation."

Finn laughed and nodded. Truth was, he didn't want to tell Kurt any details of his and Rachel's relationship, not that there was any to really tell. He and Rachel hadn't done more than heavy making out because she wanted to wait until they turned of age and Finn was ok with that, knowing in his heart that Rachel was meant to be his. But he enjoyed teasing Kurt and couldn't help but put the idea of Rachel doing dirty things with her tongue into his head. He'd suffered enough with Santana's unfiltered mouth throughout the years. He could get a little payback, even if what he said wasn't true.

Blaine's voice suddenly filled the room and Kurt jumped, scrambling to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, beautiful," Blaine greeted and Kurt instantly melted. "I'm sorry for calling so late. It's been a hectic day."

"No, no. It's totally fine. I understand. Hold on a minute," Kurt replied as he got out of Finn's bed. "Goodnight, Finn," he said and quickly left the room before Finn could even respond.

Kurt practically ran to his room, kicking the door closed behind him before jumping on his bed. "Ok, I'm in my room now so we can talk," he breathed. "How was your day?"

Blaine settled into his bunk, Sir Devon the Knight in his arms. "It was incredible actually," he said with a sigh. "My mom came to the show."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, _oh_," Blaine replied with a small laugh. "I was floored that she came. She said she would try but I didn't really think she would."

Kurt laid down on his side, resting his head on the pillow and bringing Blaine's shirt up to his nose to inhale. "So it went well?"

"Very well. I think we're finally at a place where we could put the past behind us and move forward. I wish things were going as well with my dad but..." Blaine trailed off for a moment in search of the right words. "He and I are such different people that I don't know if he'll ever come around, ya know?"

"I'm sorry things with your dad aren't going well," Kurt said gently. "But I'm glad your mom came to see you."

"Me too," Blaine smiled, closing his eyes and snuggling his face into Sir Devon the Knight. God he missed his soulmate. "As far as my dad, well, that'll happen when it happens. But I don't want to dwell on that. How was your day? Did Tana stab you in the face?" he asked teasingly.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "No, but I'm sure she wanted to. In fact, my dad probably would've helped her after the way I woke them up this morning."

Blaine grinned. "More screaming and flailing?"

Kurt blushed. "Yes, lots more and this time it was the good kind."

Blaine chuckled softly, wishing more than anything that he could hold Kurt right now. "I'm glad to hear. I really missed you today. I got used to having you around."

"You only had me around for one day," Kurt said timidly. "You couldn't have missed me that much."

"Oh I did, trust me," Blaine assured him. "All I needed was one day and I'm already completely taken with you."

Kurt bit back a squeal, his heart hammering in chest. "I missed you too, so much."

"I can't wait to see you again. Can't you just come on tour with us? We'll hire you a on the road teacher and everything." Blaine knew that there was no way neither Eric nor Burt would be ok with that idea but he had to put it out there, just in case.

"Blaine, don't tempt me," Kurt whined with a pout. "My dad will never allow that."

Blaine pouted. "I know," he said with disappointment. "Besides, it would be unfair of me to bring you along when the guys have to leave their soulmates at home. Except Jeff and Nick but they don't count."

"HEY!" Kurt heard Jeff yell in the background. "Not cool man!" "Stop listening to my phone call then," Blaine retorted.

"I wasn't," Jeff argued, his voice sounding closer. Kurt guessed that he was peering his head into Blaine's bunk. "I was just passing by."

"Whatever," Blaine said with an eye roll. "Go away, I'm trying to talk to Kurt."

"How rude," Jeff said with a smirk but left Blaine alone.

"Sorry about that. Jeff's nosy as hell. He loves to listen in on other people's phone calls," Blaine said with a fond laugh.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Kurt chuckled.

Kurt heard a knock on his door and his heart dropped as it opened. "Lights out, Kurt," Burt said from the doorway.

"But I'm talking to Blaine," Kurt whined and Blaine found it entirely too cute.

"I'm sorry but rules are rules," Burt said firmly. "Say goodnight and go to bed."

Kurt huffed but nodded. "Blaine, I have to go. I have school in the morning."

Blaine's heart ached but he nodded to himself in understanding. "Ok. Sleep well, love. Call me before you head off to school."

"K," Kurt said sadly. "Goodnight, Blaine."

"Night."

"Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, Dad," Kurt grumbled as he reached for his charger to plug his phone in. Burt smiled apologetically before closing the door.

Kurt stared at the ceiling for a little while, thinking of Blaine and how desperately he wanted to be in his arms. He wiped a single tear away as the overwhelming feeling of loss hit him again. Being apart was going to be harder than he thought.


	10. Chapter 10: Awakening Of the Soul

**Thank you so much to the individual who supplied me with the original fic before it was deleted! This has saved me so much time from the risk of mistranslation!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Awakening of the Soul

* * *

_"This is Jacob Ben Israel reporting live from McKinley High," Jacob whispered conspiringly. "And we are here waiting for Cheerio Captain and top bitch, His Royal Highness Kurt Hummel, to arrive. As you can see, the halls are completely empty right now," the camera scanned down the hall before focusing back on Jacob. "My sources tell me that Hummel is so ashamed by who his soulmate is that he's going to try and sneak into school undetected. But he's not getting away from us. I'll be staking out the Queen Bee's locker until he shows up. Will he give us an interview? Will he deny the allegations that his soulmate is the fat lunch lady with the comb over? Or will he see us and run the other way? Did he even get a soulmate? Stay tuned to find out."_

* * *

Kurt woke up sluggishly and already in a foul mood. He'd barely slept that night and it had been entirely his fault. He had made the mistake of scrolling through the tags on Tumblr late into the night and although most of the posts he saw were words of encouragement, there were a few that insulted him, calling him a pawn in management's game to keep Blaine away from Sebastian. There was even one blogger who went as far as saying that he knew Sebastian personally and that he was devastated by the fact that he was forced to watch his beloved with someone else.

The blogger went on and on about how terrible Eric was for Blaine's career and how Blaine wasn't the man they all thought him to be because he wouldn't stand up for his true soulmate Sebastian. Kurt ignored the posts that bitched about him but he couldn't ignore that blogger. He logged into his personal account and alongside a few of his followers defended Blaine. It was close to 5 in the morning when he finally logged off and practically threw his phone in a fury. He had argued with the blogger for hours, calling them out on their bullshit, but it made no difference. Nothing he said changed the blogger's mind and by the time he logged off, the ache in his heart for Blaine had grown tenfold. He was in for a long day.

With a grunt, he rolled out of bed and started getting ready for school. He made sure to take an extra-long shower, allowing his senses to drown in Blaine's body wash. He let his mind wander to one of the many fantasies he had, only this time, the release had been a thousand times more satisfying. Blaine may be in a different state, Pennsylvania if he remembered correctly, but the fact that Blaine was his and his alone made the fantasy so much hotter. With a relieved sigh, Kurt finished his shower feeling better but still a little on edge.

He called Blaine on his way to school, ignoring the kissy faces Finn kept sending him and instead focused on Blaine's soothing voice. They only had a few minutes to talk but it was enough to set his soul at ease for the time being.

"I'll see you later, bro," Finn said as he turned off the car. "Bye Blaine," he shouted before grabbing his backpack from the backseat and leaving Kurt in the car.

Kurt waved at Finn and rested his head back on the seat. "Do I have to go to  
class? It's so boring," he complained.

"I'm sorry love but yes, you have to go to class," Blaine chuckled. "But you  
can always text me if you miss me."

"Well then, expect a lot of texts because I already miss you," Kurt said with a pout. "I better go. I'll talk to you later."

"Have a good day in school," Blaine replied, sad that he couldn't talk to his beloved any longer.

"I'll do my best," Kurt grumbled, his eyes scanning the parking lot for any signs of Karofsky. "Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, love."

Kurt ended his call and breathed deeply before heading inside. He was exhausted and in serious need of more caffeine. He thought about going to Sue's office to grab a cup of coffee but decided to head to his locker first. A decision he regretted the instant he entered the hallway his locker was in.

"KURT!" Jacob shouted and Kurt cringed. He was not in the mood for this.

"You better get out of my face with that camera, JBI," Kurt warned, pushing past Jacob to his locker. The aggravation he felt earlier came back with a vengeance and if Jacob wasn't careful, Kurt was going to scratch his eyes out.

"Is it true that your soulmate is even more hideous than Freddy Krueger and Jason combined?" Jacob asked practically shoving the microphone in Kurt's face. Kurt ignored him and quickly switched out his books. "Is it true that you were so disgusted by who your soulmate is that you spent the entire weekend vomiting?" Kurt scoffed at that one and started walking away.

Jacob however didn't take the hint and followed. "Is it true that your soulmate is the homeless guy that digs in the school trash bin for food?"

Kurt turned on his heels, the deadliest of glares directed at Jacob. Jacob took a step back but kept the microphone in Kurt's face. "You listen to me very carefully Jacob Ben Israel because I'm only going to say this once," Kurt said through gritted teeth and Jacob gulped. It was never good when Kurt used his full name. "My soulmate is my business and my business alone. If you ask me about him one more time I will dig up that manila envelope. You do remember what that envelope contains, don't you?" he asked with an evil smirk. Jacob nodded frantically. "I swear to God I will make photo copies of your dirty little secret and plaster them all over the school if you don't back the hell off. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Jacob squeaked.

"Good," Kurt said smugly before turning around and walking away.

He didn't get very far though before he was suddenly being shoved against the locker. He groaned at the unexpected pain that shot through him from the lock that dug into his side. He glanced up just as Karofsky sent him a disgusted glare and his blood boiled with rage. He was so done with being Dave Karofsky's punching bag. With his adrenaline in high gear, he followed Karofsky into the boy's locker room. He didn't notice that Jacob and his camera guy were still down the hall filming him.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted the moment he entered the locker room.

Karofsky turned to him and sneered. "The girls' locker room is next door."

"Oh, you think you're just so clever," Kurt said mockingly, stepping closer to his bully. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You mean besides the fact that you're a disgusting homo trying to peek at my junk?" Karofsky snarled, walking towards Kurt menacingly. Kurt tried to hold his ground but as the overbearing jock came closer, he inevitably stepped back until he was pressed against the lockers.

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what Ham Hock? You're not my type. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're 30," Kurt spat, just barely controlling himself from flinching when Karofsky punched the locker next to him.

"Do not push me, Hummel," Karofsky warned, raising his fist to Kurt's face.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Go ahead, I dare you," Kurt provoked. There was a new fire in Kurt's eyes as he went head to head with Karofsky, and the jock was admittedly shocked by the intensity of it. He subconsciously took a step back and that one step added fuel to Kurt's rage. "I am so sick and tired of your bullshit, David Karofsky. This is your only warning. If you don't back the fuck off I'm going to tell the entire school that you're just another homo like me," Karofsky's eyes widened in alarm but quickly shifted to anger. "And don't for a second think they won't believe me because you and I both know they will. You may be on the football team but I'm the head bitch around here, I'm the one in charge, so whether I'm hated or adored, I'm still the most popular guy in school."

Karofsky knew Kurt's words to be true. He knew that all Kurt had to do insinuate the possibility of him being gay one time and the whole school would believe it. They would immediately condemn him but unlike Kurt, he didn't have the strength or courage to handle it. One of the biggest reasons Karofsky hated Kurt so much was because no matter what the students at McKinley throw at him, he still managed to bite back and come out on top. Kurt's friends loved him and accepted him for who he was. Karofsky's friends would torment him to no end if they knew the truth about him.

Kurt though had no real intention of starting the rumor. Even if Karofsky really was gay, Kurt would never out him. He wasn't that cruel. But the look on Karofsky's face and the lack of response let him know that he had won this particular show down so he decided to go with it. He stepped closer to Karofsky with an evil grin. "I suggest you learn to keep your hands to yourself from now on. I'm not putting up with your crap anymore, Karofsky. I will not hesitate to have a chat with JBI about this."

Karofsky took a step back. "I hate you, Kurt Hummel. I hope you rot in hell," he snarled.

"I don't believe in hell but if I'm going, I'm taking you down with me," Kurt promised him. "Leave me the hell alone, Karofsky. This is your last warning."

Kurt held his stare down with Karofsky for only a moment before storming out of the locker room. The warning bell had rung but instead of going to class, he went straight to the Cheerio's bathroom, texting Santana and Quinn an S.O.S. on his way.

"Get out!" he barked at the Cheerios girls that were fixing their hair. They scrambled out of bathroom without a word.

Kurt held onto the sink, closed his eyes, and let out a breath, his body shaking from the overwhelming surge of emotion coursing through him. He was angry at Jacob for not minding his damn business, he was angry at Karofsky for constantly getting in his face, he was angry at the blogger that had the audacity to bad mouth Blaine, but most of all he was angry at himself for allowing it all to get to him. He knew that emotions became heightened once someone turned of age. The very first thing they learned in their soulmate class was that turning of age meant the wakening of the soul and that the first couple of weeks consisted of their emotions trying to settle. He'd even seen a few people throughout his years at McKinley have moments where emotions got the better of them. But he hadn't realized how strong and overwhelming it truly was until that very moment.

"What's wrong?" Santana voice suddenly rang out. Kurt looked up at her and Quinn and immediately started crying. The girls hurried to his side and pulled him into a hug. "Who the fuck do I gotta cut?" she demanded.

Kurt shook his head frantically. "Stupid JBI and fucking Karofsky and that damn blogger acting like they have a fucking clue and I just miss Blaine so much! Shit! I hate this!" he rambled angrily. "Why am I so damn emotional?!"

Santana pulled back and cupped Kurt's face as Quinn wrapped her arms around his torso from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. "Because you're an overdramatic bitch like the rest of us," Santana told him with a smirk as she wiped away his tears.

"Shut up, Satan!" Kurt snapped. "This shit sucks. Everything about today fucking sucks!"

Santana stepped back, put her hands on her hips, and huffed. "What did JBI and Karofsky do this time? And what blogger are you talking about?"

"I already took care of JBI and Karofsky," Kurt said waving his hand dismissively. "It's the same shit but different day with them. And the blogger I'm talking about is this stupid fucker on Tumblr who was talking shit about Blaine and me last night. Some dumbass who thinks that Blaine and Sebastian are soulmates but Eric won't allow them to be together. I was up until 5 in the damn morning fighting with this guy!"

Santana shrugged. "Yeah well, that's what you get for going into the tags," she said and Kurt glared at her. "Don't give me that look. You know I'm right."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know, ok? Just...ugh! I'm so frustrated and I miss Blaine!" he whined. "I miss him so damn much that it physically hurts!"

"Why don't call him?" Quinn suggested.

"Because he'd know something was wrong and I don't want to lie to him," Kurt pouted, holding back the tears. Quinn smiled sympathetically and hugged him a little tighter. "Damn this sucks. I knew I'd miss him but shit!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Kurt. Other than suck it up and deal," Santana said as the last bell rang. All three groaned. "And now we're officially late to class."

"Whatever," Kurt mumbled, reining his emotions back in and wiping away any stray tears. "All I know is that I'm in bitch mode today and if anyone even thinks of screwing with me I will not hesitate to claw their damn eyes out," he said and stormed out of the bathroom. Quinn and Santana smirked at each other and followed him out.

* * *

"Move," Kurt said gruffly to the girl sitting in the desk in the far corner of the room. The girl gave him a questioning look but got out of her desk anyway. Kurt flopped down in the seat and let out a short breath before pulling out his cell phone.

"Is there something wrong with your desk, Mr. Hummel?" his study hall teacher asked

Kurt rolled his eyes. She barely batted an eye lash when he walked into class late yet she was concerned by where he was sitting? "Does it really matter where the hell I'm sitting?" he asked her in response. "It's not like we do anything in here except twiddle our damn thumbs while you play Candy Crush," he grumbled, slouching in his seat and going to his messages.

The teacher pursed her lips, momentarily contemplating telling Kurt to put his cell phone away. But as she glanced around the room and saw that at least half the other students had their phones out, she decided against it. It wasn't like the students listened to her anyway. With an uncaring shrug, she turned her attention back to her computer.

_**From Kurt Hummel:** _  
_Have I mentioned how much I miss you? Cause I really fucking miss you._

Kurt sighed wistfully as he sent the message. He would do anything to be with Blaine right now. He opened his messenger bag and pulled out his notebook. He smiled to himself when he saw the doodle of his and Blaine's name in a heart and a wave of happiness rushed through him. Blaine Anderson is his soulmate, his one and only, and nobody could take that away from him.

_**From Blaine Anderson:** _  
_You may have mentioned it but I have no problem hearing it again. ;)  
I really miss you too._  
_Shouldn't you be in class?_

Kurt's anger dissipated a little more at Blaine's reply.

**_From Kurt Hummel:_ **  
_I am in class but it's just study hall. It's not like we do anything.  
Today sucks btw. I wish I was there with you._

**_From Blaine Anderson:_ **  
_When I was in school, study hall meant we actually studied. ;p_  
_I wish you were here too. Why does today suck? Did something happen? :(_

Kurt worried his lip. He didn't want to lie to Blaine but he didn't want to tell him what actually happened either.

**_From Kurt Hummel:_ **  
_Yes well, you went to a prep school that cared about your education. I go to a public school that's too cheap to even buy toilet paper and instead asks parents to donate rolls._  
_Nothing happened. I just really miss you and school sucks._

**_From Blaine Anderson:_ **  
_Are you absolutely sure we can't convince your dad to let you come on tour with us? You'd get the best tutor money could pay for AND we provide our own toilet paper._

Kurt chuckled softly. The girl whose seat he'd stolen glanced at him curiously but a glare from Kurt made her quickly turn away.

**_From Kurt Hummel:_ **  
_I'm sure but thanks for the offer._

**_From Blaine Anderson:_**

_Sigh. I had to try.  
__I'm sorry you're not having a good day. If I was there I would kiss all your worries away. But since I'm not, I hope this makes you feel better._

Attached to Blaine's message was a picture of him hugging Sir Devon and pouting with a small smirk. Kurt swooned at the photo. Not only did Blaine's eyes and pout match Sir Devon's, but Blaine was wearing a wife beater so his broad shoulders and muscular arms were on display. How the hell did he get so lucky to have this man as his soulmate? That was one question Kurt knew he would be asking himself for the rest of his life.

_**From Kurt Hummel: **  
Seriously Blaine? You're so damn cute I can't stand it! Can I tweet that? Please let me tweet that!_

_  
**From Blaine Anderson: **  
Lol! By all means tweet away. ;)  
You're handling the riot though because I have to get ready for the VIP meet and greet._

Kurt grinned from ear to ear as he quickly typed out his reply.

_**From Kurt Hummel: **  
I'll deal with the riot. You go get ready. Text me later when you can. And thank you for the picture. It does make me feel better. xoxo_

Kurt signed into his new twitter account for the first time since Saturday night and his eyes widened at his follower count. He had close to 10 million fans following him now and all because he was Blaine's soulmate. He thought about not tweeting the picture, concerned about the uproar he'd cause. But with one more look at the photo he decided he needed to tweet it. It was entirely too cute not to. If anything, the fans would love him for sharing such an adorable picture.

**HisLuckyCharm: **_"I'm having an excruciatingly long day missing @WarblerBlaine so he decided to text me this picture. **[Photo]**"_

**HisLuckyCharm: **_"My question is, who's the bigger puppy? Also, how does he manage to be both adorable and sexy at the time? **#ForeverSwooning**"_

Kurt's mentions exploded with fans replying to him, all agreeing that Blaine was indeed the bigger puppy and that it was unfair how he's both adorable and sexy at the same time. Kurt couldn't even be upset that the fans were essentially lusting over his soulmate. Had he been just a fan and Blaine's soulmate posted the picture, he would've have acted the same way.

**WarblerBlaine: **_"@HisLuckyCharm I hope you have a good day my love. Xoxo"_

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine's reply, favorited it and retweeted it before answering a few fans. He knew that missing Blaine right now was nothing but a tiny bump in the long road ahead, and while his heart ached for Blaine, it also soared because at the end of the day Blaine was his. It would be tough, but together they could make it through.

* * *

The week went by and Kurt's emotions slowly but surely began to even out. He had a couple of moments where he'd grow angry and snap for no reason, and he had several moments where he'd cry to himself because he missed Blaine so much. But by Friday he was mostly able to keep his emotions in check long enough to get home and talk to Blaine for a few minutes. That was the hardest part. The Warblers' schedule was jam packed and Blaine was usually exhausted by the time he was able to have an actual conversation with Kurt. Their days were filled with five minute phone calls every chance they got, and the one time Kurt insisted on talking late into the night despite his father telling him to go to bed, Blaine practically fell asleep. Being apart proved more difficult with each passing day and it had only been a week.

The members of New Directions all begged Kurt to tell them who his soulmate was, especially Rachel who felt the need to remind Kurt all week that she would be his sister-in-law one day. But Kurt kept his mouth shut and ignored their inquiries. They would find out when the time was right and it certainly wasn't anytime soon. He did plan on telling them eventually though, before the rest of the world found out who he was. As much as they irritated him, the glee club was his family and he would need them by his side when word got out.

Kurt prepared himself for the verbal assault he would get from Karofsky they next time they saw each other, his own insults ready in his back pocket for when the time arose. But Karofsky had barely looked his way throughout the week. His tormentor stayed out of his way and Kurt was both astonished and relieved by the change. He briefly thought about what it all meant but in the end he decided not to question it. He was too preoccupied worrying about SeblaineIsTrueLove, the blogger from Tumblr. Kurt hadn't confronted him again but he kept track of what the blogger said. Blaine told him the best way to stay on top of the gossip was to be involved so Kurt decided to do just that.

Friday evening Kurt sat on his bed with his laptop and chatted with the fans on Twitter while he waited for Blaine to call. His initial worry about how the fans would treat him had dissipated quite a bit throughout the week. He was still cautious with what he said, but they were welcoming and the only hate he saw was when he searched for it. None of his new followers had been anything but sweet to him and he was really starting to enjoy their virtual affection. One user in particular, a girl who started the KlainesArmy account, was amongst the first that caught his attention.

**KlainesArmy: **_"The very best thing about @HisLuckyCharm is the fact that he's a total fanboy. For that reason alone I love him."_

That was the moment Kurt decided to follow her. He had already tweeted her a couple times by then and her responses were always kind and respectful. He loved that he was able to flail with the fans about The Warblers and it seemed like the fans enjoyed it too. Blaine had told him that it was because it put Kurt on their level and it made him seem more accessible, so Kurt decided to go with it.

**HisLuckyCharm: **_"Thanks for keeping me company as I wait for @WarblerBlaine to Skype. Maybe one day we can do a livestream together and talk with you all. ;)"_

**KlainesArmy: **_"@HisLuckyCharm You sir, are a total tease! **#StopIt #NoDont #PleaseContinue"**_

**Niff5Eva: **_"@HisLuckyCharm Klaine Skype Date.** #SoDone**"_

**BlainesWife: **_"@HisLuckyCharm OMG STOP! YOU ARE TOO DAMN CUTE! I CAN'T! Will you marry me? Please marry me! I love you so much!"_

Kurt laughed at the multiple replies that essentially yelled at him for being a tease but he couldn't help it. The fans were so enthusiastic that it was difficult not to mess with them.

**HisLuckyCharm: **_"@KlainesArmy You love that I'm a tease and you know it. ;p"_

**HisLuckyCharm:**_ "@BlainesWife But you're already Blaine's wife. How can I marry you? :("_

**SebastianSmythe: **_"__Sorry for my absence this week. It's been a busy few days. How are my sexy followers doing today?"_

Kurt froze when he saw Sebastian's tweet. Blaine had told him to send Sebastian a message so they could talk about the problematic fans, but Kurt had yet to do it. And not because he didn't want to talk to Sebastian or anything. But because he was Sebastian Smythe, movie star extraordinaire. Talking with the Warbler guys was one thing. But talking with Sebastian? His soulmate's ex, the same man that made Kurt bawl like a baby as his character wept for his lost family? Yeah, that was a little daunting.

**SebastianSmythe: **_ "I have some big news coming up in the next few weeks. HUGE news in fact and we all know how fond I am of big things. ;) Stay tuned."_

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian's tweet. Everything Sebastian tweeted had some kind of sexual connotation to it and Kurt had yet to figure out how he felt about that. He admittedly liked Sebastian as an actor. But he had no idea how he would like him as a person. Santana's unfiltered mouth was one thing. But Sebastian Smythe? That was a whole other story. With a deep breath, Kurt went into his DMs and messaged Sebastian.

_**  
HisLuckyCharm: **  
Hi Sebastian, I'm Kurt. Blaine's soulmate. He told me you wanted me to message you so um, hi._

Kurt facepalmed as soon as he sent the message. What an idiotic way to start a conversation with a freaking movie star! Way to go Hummel.

_**SebastianSmythe: **  
Why hello there Kurt. I'm so glad you finally decided to message me. I've wanted to talk to you ever since I found out you were meant to be Blaine's. Now I can tell you of all the...adventures Blaine and I went on together. I assure you they were quite...well, maybe I should keep those stories to myself. ;)_

Kurt blanched at the reply he received. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew very well that Sebastian was implying something sexual and it pissed him off that Sebastian thought he would be ok with this sort of conversation. He didn't know Kurt, and Blaine was not his soulmate. Sebastian had no right to say that to him.

_**  
HisLuckyCharm: **  
Listen here, Smythe. I don't know what Blaine has told you about me but I don't appreciate you talking about MY soulmate like that. I am well aware of your previous relations with Blaine so don't for a second think that I'm not in the loop._

_**SebastianSmythe:**_

_Is that so?_

_**HisLuckyCharm: **  
Yeah it is. I've read all the articles and I know your reputation. I'm only giving you a chance because Blaine asked me to. I don't care how famous you are. Not in the slightest. You either respect me and my relationship with Blaine or I will never give you the time of day. And you probably don't care. You're probably laughing your ass off at me right now and that's fine. Just remember that I bite._

**KlainesArmy: **_"@HisLuckyCharm I do. I really, really do."_

**BlainesWife: **_ "@HisLuckyCharm I'll divorce him for you I swear!"_

**SebastianSmythe:**_ "It's official. @HisLuckyCharm is my new favorite person. Sorry @WarblerBlaine but I think I might have to steal him."_

Kurt raised his brows in both surprise and confusion. What the hell Smythe?

_**SebastianSmythe: **  
HAHAHA! Oh my God! That was hilarious! Thank you for that. I was in need of a good laugh. I'm sorry if I offended you but I swear I was only joking. I just wanted to see how you would react and trust me when I tell you that it was the perfect reaction. You got snark kid and I like that. Oh and for the record, I'm very happy for you and Blaine. He's been my best friend for years and he's one of the few people I truly trust. He deserves to be happy and Kurt, you are his happiness._

Kurt couldn't help but smile a little by the end of Sebastian's reply. He wasn't exactly sure what he was getting himself into and he certainly did not appreciate Sebastian's joke. But at the same time he was really curious about his soulmate's ex. Blaine wouldn't tell him Sebastian's story but he had implied that Sebastian was broken and Kurt was dying to know what happened. Maybe if he became friends with Sebastian he could find out.

**HisLuckyCharm:**_ "@BlainesWife Well when you put it that way how can I resist? ;p"_

**HisLuckyCharm: **** _"@SebastianSmythe @WarblerBlaine You aren't too bad yourself Smythe. Just remember what I said."_**

_**HisLuckyCharm: **  
Yes well, I was offended and I did not by any means appreciate your joke. But I am sorry I snapped. I just turned 18 last weekend and my emotions are still a little haywire._

_**SebastianSmythe: **  
No need to apologize Kurt. I remember turning of age. It sucked ass._

**SebastianSmythe:**_ "@HisLuckyCharm @WarblerBlaine Oh I remember. Just know that I bite back. ;)"_

**WarblerBlaine: **_"@SebastianSmythe @HisLuckyCharm You are not allowed to steal him Seb! He's mine! And he's right love. He does bite. Please watch him."_

**SebastianSmythe:** _"@WarblerBlaine @HisLuckyCharm You would know wouldn't ya Blainey boy? Remind me tell him about that time in the Dean's office."_

**WarblerBlaine:** _"@SebastianSmythe @HisLuckyCharm SHH! YOU WERE SWORN TO SECRECY SMYTHE! DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM ANYTHING!"_

**HisLuckyCharm: **_"@WarblerBlaine @SebastianSmythe Oh now I am all kinds of intrigued."_

Kurt squealed happily when he saw that Blaine logged into Skype. A second later, Blaine was calling him. His whole body relaxed the moment Blaine came on the screen. "Hi," he breathed.

"Hey," Blaine replied with a wide grin. He was sitting in the back of the bus with his guitar and songwriting book next to him. He'd been working on a new song for Kurt all week and he wanted to sing it for him. But first, he needed to know what was going on between his beloved and best friend. "You wanna tell me why Sebastian wants to steal you away from me?" he asked teasingly.

Kurt pursed his lips, a light blush creeping up his cheeks. "I uh...well he... ok, I'm just going to send you our conversation," he replied guiltily.

Blaine raised a curious brow and nodded slowly. He could only guess what Sebastian had said to him. Very few people were able to see through Sebastian's attitude and he sincerely hoped that Kurt would be one of those people.

**HisLuckyCharm:** _"Alright it was fun but I must be off. Skype date time! @WarblerBlaine"_

**SebastianSmythe:** _"@HisLuckyCharm @WarblerBlaine Bow chikka wow wow. Later boys. Don't have too much fun without me. ;)"_

Blaine decided against commenting on Sebastian's tweet and instead focused on the screen shots Kurt sent him. Kurt watched anxiously as Blaine read over their conversation, the blush on his cheeks deepening when Blaine's jaw went slack and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," Kurt blurted and Blaine gave him a confused look. "I know you asked me to be nice to him and I totally had every intention of doing that but it's been such a long week and I'm having all these issues controlling my emotions right now and he messaged me that and I just...I snapped."

"Kurt-"

"I'm really, really sorry Blaine," Kurt cut him off frantically, tears prickling in his eyes. "Please don't be upset with me."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not upset with you," he promised him softly and Kurt visibly relaxed. "If anything I'm upset with him. I asked him to go easy on you, though I'm not at all surprised that he said that. Sebastian's a special brand of human. Very few people actually get him." Kurt nodded with a small smile. "I'm sorry that he offended you. I assure you he meant no harm."

"Ok," Kurt breathed out. "I'm confused by the whole wanting to steal me comment though."

Blaine chuckled. "It's because of how you replied. Your snark, your attitude. The fact that you spoke so freely to him despite him being famous. Sebastian hates when people act nice towards him because they feel like they have to. He'd much rather have someone be mean or rude to him than have them be fake. I can tell you right now that you've earned his respect and that is not an easy thing to do."

Kurt preened a little. "I was just speaking my mind. You know me enough by now to know that I am not one to hold back."

"No, you're not, and I adore that about you," Blaine replied with an endearing smile. "I also adore the way your cheeks flush when you're embarrassed or shy. And I'm especially fond of your laugh and the way your eyes always glimmer like the stars," he said lowly with a smirk.

Kurt looked away, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth and his entire face flushed pink. "My eyes glimmer like the stars? Really Blaine?" he asked teasingly, even though his heart was hammering in his chest.

Blaine shrugged coyly. "I only speak the truth my love, and the truth is that you are by far the most gorgeous man I have ever met. The world is going to be so jealous when they see the beauty that fate has bestowed upon me."

Kurt groaned and put his face in his hands to hide the way his cheeks grew darker. "Ok now you're just doing that on purpose," he whined with a pout, looking up at Blaine through his lashes.

Blaine gulped. He would do anything to be able to kiss Kurt right then and there. He was going to have to talk to Eric. He needed to see Kurt face to face soon or he was going to lose it. "Alright, I'll stop," he chuckled. "How was your week? Anything exciting happen?"

Kurt shrugged a little. "Not really. Same old same old. Although I did have a really weird dream."

"Oh? What was it?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment. He spent a lot of time throughout the week thinking about his dream. He couldn't figure out if it was real or not and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to be real and the more questions he had about Blaine's life before he became famous. But he worried that it wasn't real and he knew that he'd be highly disappointed if it was only a dream.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked him when Kurt didn't respond.

"Nothing," Kurt shook his head. "I just...the dream was about you, about us, and it kinda shook me. I can't figure out if it was real or not," he said quietly.

"You can tell me about it, love. I promise I'm not going to judge you or anything, if that's what you're worried about," Blaine spoke gently. _What kind of dream could Kurt have had that he's scared to tell me?_

"It's nothing like that," Kurt assured him. "I just...ok, remember how I told you that my mom died from Leukemia?" Blaine nodded. "Well, in the dream, I was in the hospital sitting in the children's room waiting for my parents when an older boy came in. I must have been like 7 and the boy had to have been like 13, maybe 14. I vaguely remember that day but in the dream, the boy was you, and you had gotten beat up." Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "You had a cast on one arm and bandages on the other. And you had a really awful black eye and your lip was split open." Blaine sucked his lip in, his eyes tearing up as memories of the day suddenly flooded him. "We talked for a moment about mean people in the world and then my parents called me, so I got up to leave but then-"

"You turned around and hugged me," Blaine cut him off and Kurt's jaw dropped. "You kissed me on the cheek and you told me not to let the bad people get me. I remember."

"You...that was real? That actually happened?" Kurt asked just above a whisper.

Blaine nodded, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Yeah, it did. I never realized that was you. I don't believe it."

"So the first time we met was in the hospital," Kurt said in awe.

Blaine nodded and wiped a few tears away. "Yeah, I guess it was. Kurt... you have no idea how much that day has meant to me. I got my ass kicked for going to the Sadie Hawkins dance with another boy and my dad...God, my dad practically hated me by this point. I was so lost and just so done with everything. And then here comes this little boy, this incredibly sweet little boy who had this serenity about him and he gave me hope for the first time in a really long time. I can't believe that was you. Kurt," he breathed, reaching for the computer and stroking the screen, "the two times in my life when I needed saving, when I needed air because I was drowning, you were there. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing all week," Kurt replied quietly, completely lost in Blaine's hazel eyes. "I just can't believe that it was really you."

Blaine's hand dropped from the screen, a small frown gracing his face. "I miss you so much, Kurt. I didn't think it was possible to miss someone this much. I wish so badly that I could hold you right now."

Kurt offered him a watery smile. "I miss you too, Blaine. But we can't...we talked about this already. We can't dwell on that right now because if we do, I'm just going to be a crying mess."

Blaine nodded and looked away. "I know, I'm sorry." Blaine looked back up after a few moments and his heart broke at the sorrow in Kurt's eyes. "I wrote a new song this week," he said with a small smile. "Do you want to hear it?"

Kurt breathed deeply and nodded. "Of course."

Blaine reached for his guitar and opened his notebook to the lyrics. "Now I'm expecting you to be completely honest with me here. If it sucks, I want to know."

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh please, as if you could ever write anything that isn't pure gold."

Blaine chuckled softly. "You'd be surprised with how many bad songs I've written," he said and Kurt hummed in disbelief. "But anyway, I wrote this for you so I hope you like it."

Blaine began strumming his guitar and Kurt was certain he had just melted through his bed. Blaine wrote him a song. Blaine Anderson, his soulmate, his _everything_, actually wrote him a song. He was never going to get over that.

_You'll never know_

What you've done for me

What your faith in me

Has done for my soul

And you'll never know the gift you've given me

I'll carry it with me

_Through the days ahead I'll think of days before_

You made me hope for something better

And made me reach for something more

_You taught me to run_

_

You taught me to fly

Helped me to free the me inside

Helped me hear the music of my heart 

Helped me hear the music of my heart

_

_You opened my eyes_

You opened the door

To something I'd never known before

And your love

Is the music of my heart

For years, it was Kurt's words that made Blaine keep fighting when his life started to fall apart. A simple kiss on the cheek from a courageous little boy was what kept Blaine from giving in. And when the strength from their first meeting faded, when Blaine once again started feeling hopeless and lost, it was Kurt's encouragement, his certainty that Blaine was meant for more that gave him the courage to keep going. Kurt was always there in the back of Blaine's mind, either as his soulmate or as the little boy Blaine had held so close to his heart, and he would spend the rest of his life thanking the heavens for giving him the opportunity to love Kurt.

You were the one

Always on my side

Always standing by  


Seeing me through

You were the song that always made me sing I'm singing this for you

Everywhere I go I'll think of where I've been

And you're the one who knew me better than anyone ever will again

You taught me to run

You taught me to fly

Helped me to free the me inside

Helped me hear the music of my heart 

Helped me hear the music of my heart

You opened my eyes

You opened the door

To something I'd never known before

And your love

Is the music of my heart

Kurt sat stunned as Blaine sang out the last note, the lyrics replaying in his mind. Blaine set his guitar down and looked at Kurt bashfully. "What do you think?"

"Blaine, I...I don't even know what to say," Kurt breathed. "It's beautiful."

Blaine smiled softly and took a deep breath. "Kurt, I can't tell you enough how much you mean to me. You've always been there by my side, even when I didn't realize it was you. I can't even begin to fathom what my life would've been like had I not met you that day in the hospital, or that day in the park. I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for you."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"It's true," Blaine said, scooting closer to his computer as if it would allow him to be closer to Kurt. "That night after we met in the park, I made a promise to the little boy, to you, that I would never give up hope and that I would always stay true to myself. I made a promise that I would stay strong and be brave, and all because you had faith in me. I care about you so much, Kurt. I know things are tough right now but I promise we're going to get through this."

Kurt couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks. After years of listening to Blaine's music and idolizing the man that constantly gave him the courage to be himself, he couldn't believe that he was the one that gave Blaine strength. He couldn't believe that he was the one that gave Blaine hope. "I really care about you too," he said, placing his left hand on his computer screen.

Blaine placed his left hand on his screen and his heart ached. It was the closest he could get to his beloved and the distance was starting to get to him. He opened his mouth to assure Kurt once again that they would be alright, that they would make it until the next time they were able to see each other, but stopped when a knock on the door interrupted him. He looked up from the screen as the door opened and Eric walked in, a cautious look in his eyes. Blaine pulled his hand back from the screen as worry suddenly flowed through him. He knew what that look meant.

"I hate to do this but I have to go," he said regrettably. Kurt frowned but nodded. "I promise to call you back in a little while."

"I'll be waiting," Kurt replied with a sad smile. "Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, my love." Blaine signed out of Skype and looked up at Eric. "What's wrong?"

Eric took a deep breath as he walked over to Blaine. "We need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11: Getting to Know You

**Hi, I just wanted to say that any typos in this fic are due to google translate or they were in the original text too. However I would also like to mention that I am british and that means some words might be spelled differently. E.g. color and colour!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Getting to Know You

* * *

_Distance is one of the toughest steps to go through for newly found soulmates. The soul's desire to be whole is overwhelming and even when a bond has yet to be forged, a connection occurs between the souls. Soulmates who are forced to be apart in the early stages of their relationship have a more difficult time building the foundation for their love. Constructing the foundation through distance takes a certain amount of strength from both souls and those who are successful have a stronger bond than most. Not all souls are strong enough to withstand being apart however and those relationships can crumble under the pressure. Soulmates who make the mistake of being intimate upon meeting and then go their separate ways hardly ever repair the emotional damage. Those souls often lose themselves in the void left behind and if they aren't careful, the darkness will swallow them whole._

_Excerpt from: What it means to Bond _

_Chapter: Bonding Stages_

* * *

Blaine closed his eyes and took deep breaths. His heart was pounding and his blood boiled with pure rage. He tried counting to 10. He tried to keep himself from losing his cool. But as the videos replayed in his mind, his anger only grew tenfold. Eric hadn't wanted to tell him. He hadn't wanted to show Blaine the website he found. But he knew he had no choice and now he had to try and calm Blaine down before he did something that would bite him in the ass.

"Blaine, I know you're upset," Eric started but Blaine quickly cut him off.

"_Upset__?_ You think I'm _upset__?_" he snapped, standing up so abruptly that he nearly knocked his laptop off its stand. "I'm not upset, I'm furious!"

"But you need to calm down," Eric implored with a gentle but firm voice.

"How can I possibly calm down when Kurt's getting bullied at school?!" Blaine yelled and pointed at his laptop. "Did you watch those videos? He's getting harassed by students and teachers! How the fuck do you expect me to calm down?" Blaine had thought Kurt was kidding about the administration not caring about his well-being. He'd hoped that the bullying wasn't as bad as he'd imagined. But after watching just a few videos on Jacob Ben Israel's website, Blaine knew that it was all much worse. "And who the hell is this kid, this Jacob Ben Israel?! Who is he and why the hell is he posting that shit online?!"

Eric ran his hands through his hair and sighed. It was never a good sign when Blaine cursed. He wasn't one to use profanities and when he did, Eric knew his anger was getting the better of him. "From what I've gathered, he's essentially McKinley's very own paparazzi. I understand that you're angry, Blaine. I would be too. But you need to calm down." Blaine sent him a hard glare but said nothing, placing his hands on his hips. "I know you, B. I know that you're already thinking of all the ways you could fix this but you can't."

"Like hell I can't," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"You can't," Eric said again, standing up to look Blaine square in the eyes. "At least not yet. You need to be smart about this. You can't call the school because they obviously don't care and you can't just march in there and make demands or threaten this kid." Blaine looked away, unwilling to admit that those exact thoughts went through his mind. "But we do need to do something. There are over three years of footage on there and though it does seem that the bullying has decreased, the last thing we need is for the media to see any of this. It wasn't that hard finding this website and once you and Kurt are out in the open, anyone with internet access is going to be able to find it."

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Blaine asked with slight desperation.

Eric placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. "I have an idea, but I don't want to do it until after you talk to Kurt. If we do it before, I can pretty much guarantee that Kurt is going to be really pissed off at you."

Blaine scoffed and shook his head. "I can guarantee he's already going to be pissed that I went behind his back after he told me to leave this alone," he grumbled.

"And that is why you need to talk to him first. If we play our cards right, we can get the website taken down but you need to trust me."

Blaine nodded reluctantly. "Alright. What's your idea?"

* * *

As the days passed, Kurt and Blaine learned as much as they could about each other. They talked about their hobbies and favorite movies, they playfully argued over books and music, and they shared their hopes and dreams. Kurt learned that Blaine was a dork at heart who loved to read comic books and often dressed in unrecognizable costumes in order to attend different video game conventions. In turn, Blaine learned that Kurt had a deep passion for Broadway and a knack for designing clothes. Kurt also discovered that Blaine had a fear of heights which often led to short jokes from the guys and Blaine found out that Santana had been Kurt's best friend since elementary school.

During one of their late night Skype dates, a sleepy Blaine admitted that he watched the video Santana had sent him on more than one occasion which led to an embarrassed Kurt admitting the same. That particular conversation was filled with flushed faces and whispered confessions between the new couple. Confessions that included a few of Blaine's fantasies that he never fulfilled and Kurt telling Blaine about the birthday gifts he received from Santana. Blaine had all but begged Kurt to show him, unable to believe that his soulmate had a vibrator called the Ass-Berry Raspberry. But no matter how much Blaine pouted and teased him, Kurt refused to show him.

"That's fine. Don't show me. I'll just have to see it when I come visit you," Blaine had told Kurt seductively with a teasing smirk and Kurt had blushed so deeply that Blaine had to resist the urge to touch himself. He loved how Kurt was both innocent and sexy at the same time and he couldn't wait to experience and explore everything with him.

The one topic they both avoided however was McKinley High School. Kurt did his best not to talk about what happened in school, always worrying about how Blaine would react to the taunting he received. While Blaine forced himself not to ask specific questions that could hint at him knowing more than he should. Both could sense the slight tension between them but neither commented on it, chalking it up to the distance between them. They didn't want to make waves so early on in their relationship so they ignored the unease and focused on making each other smile instead.

Their first month apart was torture and they missed each other desperately. On the days they were able to talk via Skype, the ache in their hearts was easier to ignore. But most days they only had a few minutes to spare at a time, either because of the tour schedule or Cheerios practice and Glee club rehearsal, and those days were the worst. Kurt often cried himself to sleep those nights while listening to his personal recordings of Blaine, and Blaine constantly watched all the random videos Santana had text him of Kurt at school and held Sir Devon close to his heart as if it was his lifeline. The were dealing with the longing for one another as best they could, but it was hard and neither knew how much longer they could go

Throughout that time, Kurt also became better acquainted with Sebastian. They exchanged cell phone numbers a few days after talking on Twitter and slowly but surely began building a friendship of sorts. With Sebastian on break from filming, it was easy for him to keep in direct contact with Kurt and he took advantage of it. Kurt was becoming somewhat of a younger brother to Sebastian and he enjoyed getting to know him. It was weird for Kurt at first, having Sebastian text him or call him as if they were old friends. But he had to admit that he didn't mind either. Talking with Sebastian, someone who was close to Blaine, helped ease the pain in his heart a little, even if that someone was annoyingly obnoxious most of the time.

"I seriously hate you so fucking much right now," Kurt snapped and Sebastian could only laugh. It was Wednesday evening and they had been on the phone for close to an hour already. Kurt was desperately trying to get Sebastian to tell him which movie franchise he was doing next and Sebastian refused to give him any details. "That's it. You're not invited to the wedding."

"Get real, Hummel. There's no way that Blaine is going to let that happen and you know it," Sebastian replied smugly.

Kurt groaned loudly and Sebastian chuckled. Kurt was entirely too entertaining. "Alright fine, whatever. But please, please tell me! I'm dying over here!"

"You know, legally speaking, I'm not allowed to tell you," Sebastian pointed out and Kurt scowled at the arrogance in Sebastian's tone. "You're asking me to break the law and I don't think I can do that."

"Oh come on," Kurt whined impatiently. "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone! Please just tell me!"

Sebastian sighed dramatically, a smirk on his lips. "Sorry, Kurt. No can do. You're just going to have to wait like everyone else."

"Ugh! You are a terrible person and I hate you!" Kurt declared. Sebastian snorted a laugh. "I'm hanging up now. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Bye!" Sebastian shouted with a laugh but Kurt didn't reply. It wouldn't be the first time that Kurt hung up on him.

With an aggravated huff, Kurt sent Blaine a text.

**From Kurt Hummel:  
**_I hate Sebastian with a passion._

**From Blaine Anderson:**  
_Lol. He still won't tell you what movie he's doing, huh?_

**From Kurt Hummel:**  
_No he won't and I hate him.  
Are you available to talk tonight?_

**From Blaine Anderson:**  
_I'm sorry love. I'll see what I can do about getting him to tell you.  
Not tonight. :( But I promise we'll talk tomorrow as soon as you get home from school._

Kurt sighed sadly and wiped away a single tear.

**From Kurt Hummel:**  
_:( Alright. I miss you. Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight._

**From Blaine Anderson:**  
_Miss you too my love. Goodnight._

* * *

Blaine stared at his phone, resisting the urge to call Kurt and instead went to Sebastian's number.

"Hey killer," Sebastian greeted way too innocently. "What's up?"

Blaine grabbed a shirt and folded it, placing it next to his luggage. "Seb, I thought you said you were going to tell Kurt?"

Sebastian laughed and Blaine shook his head. "I was but it's way more fun teasing the hell out of him. He just spent an hour yelling at me and it was so damn funny. He's quite entertaining."

Blaine nodded with a smile. "Yeah he is. Just wait until he does find out though. He's going to want to be your best friend," he teased and Sebastian snorted. "I'm serious, man. He loves that book, that whole series in fact. He's going to flip out when he finds out you're one of the leads."

"And this is why I haven't told him," Sebastian reasoned. "He needs to fangirl with the rest of them."

Blaine rolled up a pair of pants and set it aside. "When are you announcing it? I've been able to keep this from him so far but I can't guarantee I'll be able to keep my mouth shut when I see him."

"The earliest I can do it is tomorrow evening. The company is announcing the official cast list Saturday morning," Sebastian told him. "When does your flight leave?"

"At 9. I'll be at the Hummel's by the time Kurt gets home from school," Blaine answered excitedly. The Warblers had a four day break and Blaine was using his off time to visit Kurt. Wes and David were both going to California to be with their wives for a few days while Jeff and Nick stayed on the bus as it drove from Minnesota to South Dakota.

"And he doesn't know you're coming?"

"Nope. I've avoided talking to him too much this week because I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Blaine took a moment to breathe before his emotions overwhelmed him. "I'm going crazy over here, Seb. Thank God for these next few days because honestly, I don't think I would've been able to go any longer without seeing him."

Sebastian chuckled softly. "I don't doubt that," he said and Blaine immediately picked up on the pain in his voice. "I'm going to go but have a safe flight. I'll text you when I'm about to announce it. Try and record his reaction for me."

Blaine laughed lightly. "Will do."

* * *

Later that night, Sebastian sat at his desk with his bottle of high quality Bourbon and a half empty glass. He swirled around the amber liquid before taking a slow sip, his eyes focused on his computer screen. He promised himself that he wouldn't email Hunter. He swore to himself that he was done begging his soulmate for the time of day. But getting to know his best friend's soulmate made him want to try again. He hated to admit it but he was jealous. He was happy for Blaine, truly. Blaine had been there for him when everyone else had abandoned him and for that he would forever be grateful. But he also couldn't help but be envious. Blaine was happy and in love while he was miserable and alone. It sucked.

Sebastian had the reputation of being a playboy without a heart, a reputation that far too many people, his soulmate included, believed. But Sebastian wasn't like that, not exactly. Not anymore. He made the mistake of going out and hooking up with a few guys in the early years of his career and had been Hollywood's Playboy ever since. The media loved to make him out to be the bad guy and Sebastian learned to deal with it as best as he could.

Truthfully, he hadn't fooled around with anyone since the one time Blaine did him a favor more than three years ago and he had no intention of doing so ever again. The only person he ever wanted to be with was Hunter and if that meant becoming acquainted with his left hand for the rest of his life then so be it. Sebastian shuddered at the thought. Hunter wouldn't hate him for the rest of their lives, would he? Sebastian downed the rest of his drink, barely wincing at the all too familiar burn and poured himself his third glass. With a deep breath, he started yet another email to his soulmate. An email he was sure Hunter would ignore. Again.

_**From:  
To: **_

_Hunter,  
I know that you hate me but we need to talk._

Sebastian shook his head and deleted it. He'd already written too many starting the same way.

_**From:  
To: **_

_My dearest Hunter,  
Words cannot express how truly sorry I am for everything._

Sebastian scoffed and deleted the message. He wasn't some poet and he sure as well wasn't some hopeless romantic. That was Blaine's turf. He drummed his fingers on the keyboard before deciding on a different approach, one he'd been avoiding for years.

_**From:**  
**To: **_

_Hunter,  
I can't do this anymore._

_Day in and day out I think of all the ways I could make you forgive me. I think of all the ways I could apologize and not a single thing I come up with is good enough. And not because the ideas are bad, but because you are an arrogant snob who wouldn't appreciate the gesture. You would think me insincere and you would think that I was trying to buy your affection, which I'm not. I'm simply trying to make a connection with my soulmate, a real connection, and whether you want to admit it or not, you Hunter Nolan Clarington, ARE my soulmate._

_I'm tired of being the only one that's trying. I'm tired of constantly emailing you only to have you ignore me. I know you have to be hurting as much as I am. Why are you resisting this? Resisting me? It's been four years, Hunter. Don't you think it's time we worked this out? I doubt you'll believe me, but I think of you every single day. I think of how different things would be if you gave us the chance. It pains me so much to come home to an empty loft when I should be coming home to the love my life. To you._

_I'm offering you one last chance. I can't keep holding onto something that's not there. It hurts too much. We need to move forward or I need to move on. Please, Hunter, move forward with me. I can't do this without you._

_I leave in six weeks for Europe and I won't be back for months, years even. I want you with me. For once in your life swallow your pride and take my offer. Please, my love, I'm begging you. Come with me._

_Are you in or out?_

_-Sebastian_

Sebastian read and reread the email over a dozen times before finally hitting send. Now all he could do was hope and wait.

* * *

Hunter looked up from the exam he'd been grading when his school computer informed him of a new email. He didn't need to open it to know that it was from Sebastian. His soulmate, if he could even call Sebastian that, emailed every few weeks like clockwork. He sighed and removed his glasses, placing them on top of his desk. He contemplated not opening it, like he did every time Sebastian emailed him. But in the end, he needed to know what Sebastian had to say.

His heart beat erratically as he read the email over and over again. Sebastian was giving him an ultimatum? Did he actually expect Hunter to drop everything and go gallivanting in Europe with him? He was the one that needed to swallow his pride? The more Hunter read the email, the angrier he grew. Who the hell did Sebastian think he was? Just because Fate decided to stick them together didn't mean that they would actually work. Hunter learned the hard way that he and Sebastian were the worst people to be coupled. They were both too hot headed and too stubborn. Them being soulmates was nothing but a cruel joke Fate played. Hunter was certain of it.

_**'I doubt you'll believe me, but I think of you every single day.'**_

Hunter didn't believe him. The latest tabloid placing Sebastian and some blond at a club the other night proved otherwise. How could Sebastian possibly be thinking of me when he's off fucking whatever random guy batted their eyelashes at him?

_**'I can't do this without you.'**_

Hunter wanted to believe it. He truly did. But he knew it was a lie. Sebastian didn't need him. He was doing just fine without him. All Sebastian wanted Hunter for was to follow him around like some love sick puppy. As soon as Sebastian got bored with him, he'd drop him and go on to the next guy. Hunter swore to himself years ago that he would not get involved in Sebastian's game and he had no intention of breaking that promise. With his decision made, Hunter replied to the email. The moment he hit send though, he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. What have I done?

* * *

Sebastian paced back and forth anxiously, sipping on his Bourbon and hitting the refresh button every few minutes. It was a routine he did every time he emailed Hunter. He'd wait for hours for a response and when he got none, he'd drown his sorrows in whiskey before allowing the pain in his heart to consume him. As he poured his fourth glass, he refreshed the page again and inhaled sharply when he saw that Hunter had actually replied. With a shaky hand, he opened the email.

_**From:  
To:  
I'm out.**_

"No," Sebastian muttered, shaking his head fervently. "No, no, NO!"

Sebastian threw the glass at the wall, the sound of it shattering drowned by the devastated screams. He tossed his chair and computer screen in a rage. He grabbed the bottle and threw it before falling to his knees, his body wrecked with sobs. He curled into the fetal position and cried into the late hours of the night until he was overtaken with exhaustion and passed out. When he awoke hours later, he felt no emotion, no pain. He was completely numb. He looked around the room and saw the mess but didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Not anymore.

* * *

Thursday afternoon found Kurt sitting in the back row next to Quinn as Rachel went on and on about why she deserved the solo while Santana argued with her that it was time other members were given a chance. Kurt didn't need to listen to the argument to know what was being said. It was the same argument the two had been having for years and quite frankly, Kurt could care-less. All he wanted to do was go home and talk with Blaine. He sighed longingly and glanced at Quinn, smirking at the look on her face. She was biting her lower lip and staring at Santana as if she was the most beautiful creature on the planet.

"You keep staring like that and your secret's not gonna stay secret for long," he whispered in her ear and Quinn immediately looked away. She hadn't meant to tell Kurt how she had feelings for Santana, how she longed to be with her, touch her. But Kurt was perceptive as hell and had confronted her after he caught her staring the week before. Admitting her feelings to him was the same as finally admitting them to herself and now that the flood gates had opened, she didn't know how to keep them closed.

"I can't help it," Quinn whispered back harshly. "I'm trying here, ok?"

"Maybe you should stop trying and just go for it," Kurt suggested not for the first time and Quinn sent him a cold glare. Kurt merely shrugged it off and sat back in his seat.

"-I am the most qualified singer and it would be unwise of us to-"

"Get over yourself, Berry! I am way more talented and a hell of a lot sexier than you! I'm tired of you getting all the damn solos. You're not the only star in here!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to text Blaine. But just as he went to his messages, Blaine's smiling face appeared in his screen, indicating that he was calling. Kurt quickly answered. "Hey, hold on." Kurt said in greeting and started walking down the steps.

"Kurt, where are-"

"I'll be right back, Mr. Schue," Kurt cut him off. "I need to take this. Besides, I'm done listening to these two bitch. Tana is right and Rachel needs to get over it," he said and walked out of the room as the fighting continued. Kurt shook his head. Mr. Schue needed to get a handle on things before Santana strangled Rachel. "Hey, sorry about that. I'm still in school so I can't talk long. What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk," Blaine answered. "I figured you'd be home from Glee rehearsal already. Is everything ok?"

Kurt leaned on the wall and looked around the empty hallway. "Yeah everything's fine. Just the usual, Rachel stealing the spotlight while the rest of us plan her demise," he said and Blaine chuckled. "You'll still be able to talk when I get home though, right? We might be here for a while."

"Of course, love. My afternoon is completely free. I'm all yours," Blaine replied. There was something about the way he said that made Kurt raise a questioning brow but he decided to leave it alone. "You get back to rehearsal and I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Yeah, alright," Kurt groaned, not wanting to go back into the classroom. "I'll text you when I'm on my way home."

"Sounds good. Bye, love."

Kurt ended the call and stared at his phone for a moment. _Blaine said he'd see me soon? He must mean on Skype. What else would he mean? _With a long sigh, he pocketed his phone and went back inside the classroom just in time to see Santana launch herself at Rachel.

* * *

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Burt asked with a smirk once Blaine ended the call.

Blaine shook his head with an excited smile. "I don't think so. He's too busy thinking of all the ways to end Rachel's life," he joked.

Burt chuckled along and nodded. "Let me tell you, that girl is something else. You'll meet her eventually I'm sure. She's pretty intense."

"I've heard," Blaine replied with a small smile. "So, I wanted to discuss something with you before Kurt got home." Burt stood straighter as Blaine pulled out his wallet. "I don't want to overstep my boundaries and although Kurt's my soulmate, you are his father and I'd like your approval before I give him this." Burt's eyebrows shot up when Blaine handed him a Black Platinum Card with Kurt's name on it. "If you'd rather I wait to give it to him I will. But I've saved every dime I've earned since we've started because I wanted to be able to take care of all of Kurt's needs."

Burt rubbed the back of his neck, the simple plastic card feeling heavy in his fingertips. "I'll be honest here, bud. I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea of my son having access to your account, an account that requires one of these bad boys at that. But as your soulmate you have every right to give this to him."

Blaine nodded with understanding as Burt returned the card. "Like I said, if you don't feel comfortable with me giving it to him then I won't. But I know I would feel better if he had it in case of emergencies."

"Do you know how many shopping emergencies Kurt has?" Burt asked with a smirk. Blaine shrugged a little but said nothing. Burt sighed. "Look, as his father, no I don't feel comfortable with him having that card. It's a big responsibility and I'm not sure if Kurt is ready for it. However, you are his soulmate Blaine, and he is 18. I don't have much say in what Kurt does anymore. That's on you now. If you want to give it to him then by all means do it."

"But I don't want to if it's going to upset you or cause a riff between us," Blaine said with a firm yet gentle tone. "I have a lot of respect for you Burt and I don't want to do anything that's going to affect our relationship in a negative way."

Burt smiled at Blaine and patted him on the back. "Don't you worry about our relationship, son. You and I will be just fine as long as you don't hurt my boy," he spoke softly and Blaine looked away, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Give him the card if you want. My only suggestion is that you be sure to give him a limit because like I said, he likes to shop," he joked lightly.

Blaine offered him a small smile and nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Burt, and not just for allowing me to give him the card, but for allowing me to stay here. I know my being here these next few days is going to make things a little hectic but I really appreciate it."

Burt scoffed playfully. "Are you kidding me? I'm the grateful one here. Kurt's been moping around like it's the end of the world. Or screaming at any given point when he remembers you're his soulmate. Trust me, you are more than welcome here. Just, ya know, be careful these next few nights. I remember what it was like when I first found Elizabeth, and then later when I found Carole. I understand that...connections often happen pretty quickly with new soulmates and with you and Kurt being apart for a month, I'm sure that the overwhelming urge to...connect will be there." Blaine closed his eyes and his cheeks turned a bright red. The last thing he was expecting was a sex talk from his soulmate's father. Burt smirked in amusement. He had to admit he got a kick out of being able to make superstar Blaine Anderson uncomfortable. "But be careful. You think it's hard being away from him now? Just imagine how much harder it would be if you two bonded."

Blaine breathed out. "Don't worry about that. I can assure you that we won't," Blaine paused for a moment. He didn't want to promise Burt that he and Kurt wouldn't have any kind of relations because he was certain that they probably would and he didn't want to lie. Burt raised a quizzical brow and Blaine cleared his throat, "we won't be bonding anytime soon. It'd be completely illogical for us. He's still in school, our tour has just begun. There's no way we'd be able to handle being apart if we bonded. Besides, I want to know Kurt, truly know him, and I want him to truly know me before we take that step."

Burt gave an approving nod. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear," he teased lightly. "Now, why don't I make us some coffee and you can tell me what tour life is like?"

Blaine smiled appreciatively. "Sure."

* * *

"Seriously, Finn. You need to talk to Rachel about her ridiculous tyranny before Tana really loses it," Kurt warned as they walked up the driveway.

Finn raised a brow. "You mean she hasn't lost it yet?"

Kurt laughed. "Are you kidding me? The day Tana loses it, and I mean really loses it, no one will be able to hold her back."

Kurt unlocked the front door and walked in with Finn behind him. "Well maybe you should talk to Santana about her temper," Finn retorted. Kurt turned a glare on him and he shrunk back a little. "I'll talk to Rachel."

"Mhm," Kurt nodded with an eye roll and started making his way to his room.

"Kurt, Finn, come in here."

Kurt and Finn both stopped dead in their tracks at the tone of Burt's voice.  
They glanced at each other warily. It was Burt's, you're in trouble, voice.

"Everything ok, Dad?" Kurt called out as neither boy moved from their  
spot.

"In here. Now," Burt replied with more firmness.

Kurt turned to Finn and smacked his arm. "What did you do?" he all but growled.

Finn gaped at him. "I didn't do anything!"

Kurt scoffed and started walking to the kitchen. "You're always getting us in trouble I swear," he grumbled.

"I didn't do anything!" Finn said again and followed Kurt.

Kurt took a slow, deep breath before entering the kitchen. "What's up, Dad?" he asked cautiously, confused by the smirk on his dad's face. Burt's eyes shifted to the dining room entryway where Blaine was waiting. Kurt followed Burt's line of vision and gasped. "Blaine?"

"Hey beautiful," Blaine said, his tone low, his eyes smouldering.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted and ran straight into Blaine's arms. Blaine laughed jovially, embracing Kurt and spinning him around. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked breathlessly, stepping back just far enough to look at Blaine's face but still be wrapped in his arms.

"I told you I'd see you soon," Blaine said with a cheeky grin, resting his forehead on Kurt's.

"How long will you be here?" Kurt asked, already dreading saying goodbye.

Sensing Kurt's distress, Blaine pulled his head back and looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm not leaving until late Sunday night but let's not worry about that right now. Let's just enjoy the time we have together, love."

Kurt nodded and breathed deeply. "Ok."

"So, are we not in trouble?" Finn said from the other side of the kitchen, smiling awkwardly when Blaine looked his way.

"Nope. No one's in trouble," Burt answered with a chuckle. "I just wanted to scare you a little."

Finn sighed in relief. "Thank god. I told you I didn't do anything," he said to Kurt but Kurt wasn't paying attention. He was too busy holding onto Blaine as if he'd disappear any moment.

"Come on, Finn. We're going to pick up dinner and then your mom from work," Burt said as he made his way out of the kitchen.

Finn followed after him. "Can we get pizza?"

Kurt held onto Blaine closely, snuggled his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck and inhaled deeply, letting his senses drown in Blaine's scent. His body thrummed with energy and for the first time in a month, his soul felt at ease. Blaine kept his eyes closed as his own senses immersed themselves in Kurt's embrace. His arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist in a firm yet gentle hold and his lips kissed Kurt's neck lightly. As his heart swelled with sudden emotion, he knew that the time apart was well worth the reunion.

Blaine pulled back slightly and captured Kurt's lips in a tender kiss. Kurt's fingers traveled up to Blaine's head and intertwined themselves into Blaine's curls as Blaine's hand made its way down to Kurt's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kurt hummed into Blaine's mouth before pulling back and resting his forehead on Blaine's. "I missed you so much," he whispered, his voice full of emotion.

Blaine brushed his nose against Kurt's. "I really missed you too. I was going crazy without you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded with a small chuckle. "Just ask the guys. I haven't talked about anything else but you. David even went as far as buying ear plugs to tune me out."

Kurt blushed and laughed, leaning forward for a chaste kiss. "Do you want to head upstairs while we have the house to ourselves?" he asked shyly. Blaine raised a questioning brow. "It's not like we're going to do anything," Kurt said quickly. "I just...I want to be with you without worrying about someone barging in."

Blaine smiled softly and nodded. "That sounds perfect. Come on."

Kurt led Blaine upstairs to his room, dropping his bag by the door before closing it. "I'm going to change out of my uniform," he said as he walked over to his dresser. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right out."

Blaine nodded and slipped his shoes off before sitting at the end of Kurt's bed. "You look good in your cheerleading uniform by the way," he said with a teasing smirk as Kurt walked into his bathroom.

"I know," Kurt winked before closing the bathroom door.

Kurt leaned against the door for only a moment before quickly changing his clothes. Blaine was in his room, on his bed, and the house would be empty for at least half an hour. There was no way in hell he was going to pass up the opportunity. He changed into a pair of yoga pants and an oversized shirt that draped off his shoulder a little. One of the best things about being best friends with Santana and being on the Cheerios is that he learned the art of seduction and he had every intention of putting it to work. He fixed his hair in the mirror and took a deep breath before walking out of his bathroom.

Blaine looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and gulped, his eyes roaming down Kurt's body. Kurt said nothing as he walked to his bed, his lower lip caught in-between his teeth. He set his pillows up before taking a seat against his headboard and facing Blaine. He called Blaine over with his finger, sliding lower so he was mostly lying down and propping himself up on his elbows.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me," Blaine said lowly. Kurt shrugged his bare shoulder but didn't reply, his heart hammering in his chest as Blaine settled down in the space next to him. "I just got here, love. Shouldn't we talk before you get me in bed?" he teased, peppering kisses on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt shook his head. "We have all weekend to talk and only one chance to be alone. I'm not passing that up."

Blaine kissed up Kurt's neck, resting his hand on Kurt's abdomen. "And here I thought you were a good boy."

"I am," Kurt replied with a smirk. Blaine looked up at him through his lashes with a raised brow. "Most of the time."

Blaine chuckled as he scooted closer and Kurt lied all the way down. "You're entirely too gorgeous for your own good," he spoke softly, his eyes sparkling with adoration.

Kurt raised his hand to Blaine's face and caressed his cheek. "I was just thinking the same about you."

Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss. Kurt sighed with contentment, one hand holding onto Blaine's face while the other wrapped around Blaine's neck. Blaine moved his hand from Kurt's abdomen down to his thigh. He squeezed and brought their bodies flush together, their growing erections brushing against each other. Things quickly escalated and before either could realize it, Kurt was on top of Blaine, their hips grinding together rhythmically. There was a part of Blaine that knew they needed to stop, that they had plenty of time to experience each other. But Kurt made his heart race like he was teenage boy discovering himself and as Kurt's tongue lapped over his skin, he had no choice but to give in.

"How much longer do we have?" Blaine asked breathlessly, both of his hands holding onto Kurt's ass and forcing their hips together harder.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's neck and sped his movements. "Don't know, don't care." Blaine flipped them over and attached his lips to Kurt's collarbone. "Fuck you feel good, so good," Kurt breathed.

Blaine continued rotating his hips but moved his lips to Kurt's ear. "I have so many things to teach you love, so many things to do to you."

"Like what?" Kurt asked. He was so close to falling over the edge but he resisted giving in, wanting, needing to feel Blaine against him for as long as possible.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands, pinning them above his head before grinding harder. "I'd rather show you then tell you," he whispered hotly directly into Kurt's ear before firmly attaching his lips onto Kurt's neck.

* * *

Finn stood outside of Kurt's door for a moment, unsure of what to do. Burt had made it clear that he didn't want to leave Kurt and Blaine alone for too long because he knew they would lose themselves in their desire to bond, and had sent Finn to call them for dinner the instant they got home. But Finn didn't want to interrupt their time together. Kurt put on a brave face for their family and friends but Finn knew better than anyone how much Kurt truly missed Blaine. He heard Kurt crying throughout the past month and had even gone as far as bringing him a bowl of his favorite ice cream in the middle of the night in hopes that it would ease his aching heart. But he also knew that if he didn't interrupt them, Burt would without hesitation, and Finn didn't want to put his step-brother through that kind of embarrassment. With a quiet whine, Finn knocked on Kurt's door.

"Uh, Kurt," he said cautiously.

"What do you want, Finn?"

Finn smirked at the slightly higher pitch of Kurt's voice. His brother was definitely being bad and he couldn't help but find it amusing. "We're home. Your dad says to come down for dinner."

"We'll be down in a minute."

"You better hurry. I'm pretty sure Burt is looking for any excuse to come up here and I don't think he's going to be as nice as I'm being right now," Finn replied, jumping a foot back when the door opened abruptly. His eyes went wide when he saw how utterly debauched Kurt looked. "Damn, dude. We were only gone for like, 20 minutes."

"Well couldn't you have been gone for 10 more," Kurt snapped as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Finn shrugged with a smirk, glancing over at Blaine who looked just as bad if not worse. "Yeah well Burt didn't want to leave you two alone for too long and by the size of that hickey I can understand why."

Kurt gasped and his hand went to the spot Blaine had been sucking seconds before Finn knocked on the door. "I said not to leave any hickeys, Blaine!" he said frantically, whipping his head around to look at Blaine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said guiltily though he wore a proud smirk. "I didn't mean to."

Kurt groaned and turned back to Finn who was smiling smugly. "Look just...give us a few minutes and we'll be down there, ok?"

"And what do I tell Burt when you don't come down right away?" Finn questioned.

"I don't know! Think of something!"

Finn shook his head as he turned to walk away. "You got five minutes, bro."

* * *

Approximately five minutes later, Kurt and Blaine made their way downstairs. Kurt redressed in jeans and a shirt and made sure to dab makeup on his neck to hide the mark Blaine left. Not that he minded too much. Truthfully, it was a major turn on knowing that Blaine had all but claimed him. But his father would not by any means be thrilled with the love bite, even if he understood how hard it was to resist their urges so early in their relationship, and Kurt didn't want to give him any reason to make Blaine sleep on the couch instead of his room. Especially when they had unfinished business that Kurt had every intention of finishing the moment he was sure his parents were asleep.

Much to Kurt's relief, dinner went by quickly with only a small amount of embarrassing stories from his family. They mostly asked Blaine about the tour and what living on the road was like while Kurt made sure to ignore the knowing glances from Finn. Burt could easily tell by the looks on their faces that Finn had caught Blaine and Kurt but he decided not to say anything. He reminded himself that Kurt was no longer a little boy and that Blaine wasn't just some guy, but his son's soulmate. He could only hope that they were smart enough not to make the mistake of bonding while Blaine was visiting. If they did, he would be the first to suggest that Kurt go on the road with him and he wasn't ready to say goodbye to his son yet.

Once they finished eating Kurt and Blaine helped clean the dishes, much to Carole's protest, before heading back upstairs to watch a movie. Kurt sat on his bed and leaned against the headboard while Blaine made himself comfortable against Kurt's chest. Kurt's heart swelled as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's body to cuddle.

"Do you have any homework to get done?" Blaine asked, breathing deeply as his body melted into Kurt's embrace.

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing that I can't do in study hall," he answered as he started the DVD that was already in. Blaine smiled when he saw it was one of the movie's Sebastian stared in. "I wouldn't go at all and spend the day with you if it wasn't for the fact that Sue would kill me."

"Your coach can't be that bad," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt raised a brow and scoffed. "You don't know Sue. Trust me, she's bad. Plus I have a test in Chem I can't miss."

Blaine nodded but said nothing and instead looked up to watch Kurt. How had he gone an entire month without holding him, kissing him? How had he survived being away from the most important person in his life? Sebastian and Hunter ran through his mind and he finally understood how hard it must truly be for them. Blaine wished Sebastian would talk to him and let him know what was going on but Sebastian wasn't one to open up. He drunkenly admitted to Blaine once that he felt weak when he talked about Hunter and that was why he never spoke about him. Blaine felt bad for him. He felt bad for anyone that had to deal with the loss of their beloved and he felt incredibly lucky to have his by his side. As the movie began, Blaine placed a gentle hand on Kurt's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against Kurt's lips as they parted.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and his eyes glistened with tears. "I love you, too."

Blaine smiled, brushing their noses together and kissing him once more before resting his head on Kurt's chest to watch the movie.


	12. Chapter 12: Stars Align

Chapter 12: Stars Align

* * *

_**Sebastian's Secret Unveiled?**_

_  
Everyone is dying to know what Hollywood's number one playboy Sebastian Smythe is up to lately and we have the scoop. The young actor has been out of the professional spot light since he guest starred on TVs hit show White Collar as Neal Caffrey's, played by Cooper Anderson, criminal of the week. However he has been seen out with friends at different clubs and no doubt picking up gorgeous men to take home. "Bas loves to party," a close friend of Sebastian tells us. "He'll be the first one to hit the dance floor with a drink in hand and a man in his arms. Sometimes even two. It's actually kind of scary how good he is at convincing these guys into bed."_

_But other than his worrisome social behavior, what has Sebastian been doing with his time?_

_Some believe that Sebastian is gearing up for a new movie deal and wouldn't that be exciting? But sources tell us that's not the case at all. Sebastian has recently teased about some big announcement and while we would love to think he was staring in a new movie, the timing is rather odd. Fellow Dalton Academy Alum, Warbler front man, and ex-boyfriend Blaine Anderson has just recently found his soulmate. A soulmate whose identity has yet to be revealed. Suspicious much? "Bas is devastated by the turn of events," an anonymous source tells us. "He loves Blaine with all of his heart and he's taking it real hard that Blaine has abandoned their friendship. I don't know how much longer he can handle the pain of losing his best friend."_

_Has Sebastian reached his limit? Is there more to the Blaine and Sebastian love story that we don't know about? Was Sebastian's connection to Blaine the reason he briefly stared alongside Cooper? Has Blaine really found his soulmate or is it all one big elaborate hoax? Only time will tell._

_National Enquirer_

* * *

Sebastian woke up late that next morning to three messages waiting for him. One was from his manager letting him know that he had the go ahead to make the movie announcement, one was from Blaine informing him that he was in Ohio and on his way to Kurt's house, and the last one was from his AA sponsor checking in on him because it had been a while since they'd spoken and he hadn't been to a meeting. He deleted the message from his manager, replied to Blaine's with a, be sure to have too much fun ;), and after much deliberation, he called his sponsor.

Sebastian spent over two hours on the phone with Megan, filling her in on everything that had happened with Hunter. She was one of the few people in his circle of friends that he truly trusted and had been avoiding her because he didn't want to be a disappointment. But he knew he needed her now more than ever. Although the pain from Hunter's absence was significantly dulled after the previous night's email, the darkness in his heart which often led to his drinking had grown tenfold and Sebastian knew he needed to do something about it before it consumed him entirely.

_"Just because you're broken right now doesn't mean you're weak," Megan had told him. "You have an amazing opportunity with this movie franchise, Seb. This is everything you've worked for. Are you ready to give that up? Are you ready to stop fighting?"_

He wasn't. Not by a long shot. He could hear his father's slurred voice in the back of his mind telling him that he'd never amount to anything and that his soulmate would leave him just like his mother had left. He could still smell the specific mixture of alcohol and cigarettes that wafted off the man and when he looked in the mirror, he could easily see his father's face instead of his. He had always hated how similar they were. But he refused to be weak like him.

_"You're stronger than this. You're better than this. Stop worrying about Hunter. I know it hurts. I know it feels like it's the end of the world, but it's not. It's only the end if you let it be the end. It's time you focus on you and you alone, Sebastian. The rest will fall into place when it's meant to. You just have to have some faith."_

He spent the rest of his afternoon pouring out every drop of alcohol in his loft before going to a meeting with Megan where he allowed himself to fall apart in her arms. They would be the last tears he ever cried for Hunter. Megan was right. This movie franchise was everything he could've ever hoped for in his career and he couldn't let the darkness surrounding him take control. He couldn't worry about his soulmate. He couldn't allow himself to become like his father, rotting away in some clinic hoping his beloved would return. He was better than that. He was stronger. He would wear his mask. He would make the announcement and pretend that everything was normal, and then he would avoid all social media and work on becoming who he wanted to be, who he needed to be. It was time he focused on himself and his career.

* * *

Kurt sniffled and wiped a few tears away as the credits rolled. He grabbed his remote control and turned off the movie before tossing it at the end of the bed. "Asshole," he muttered. "Gets me every freaking time."

Blaine glanced up at his beloved with a crooked grin. "How many times have you watched this movie?"

Kurt half shrugged. "A few times. Or more." Blaine chuckled as he sat up and stretched his body. "But don't tell Sebastian that. He's got a big enough ego as is. He doesn't need to know that I'm weeping like some baby over his stupid movie."

Blaine leaned in and pecked Kurt's cheek. "If it's so stupid then why do you keep watching it?" he asked in a conspiring whisper.

"Because it's amazing!" Kurt exclaimed, placing a hand on his heart. "It's heartwarming and passionate and so damn moving that I can't stand it! UGH! Damn Sebastian for being such a good actor!"

Blaine shook his head, unable to hold back a laugh. He understood why Sebastian teased Kurt mercilessly. Fanboy Kurt was hilarious. "He really is a phenomenal actor," he said as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Whatever," Kurt grumbled as he reached over the edge of his bed for his laptop. "Do you mind if I get on Twitter real quick? This is usually the time I talk to Brittany."

"Not at all," Blaine replied as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "That's the girl who runs the KlainesArmy account, right?" he asked, stealthily reading the message from Sebastian.

_**From: Sebastian Smythe **  
I'm getting on twitter now to make the announcement._

_**From: Blaine Anderson  
**Perfect timing. He's logging in now too._

"Yeah that's her," Kurt confirmed. "We've been DMing a lot. She's really sweet. I just want to let her know that I won't be able to talk tonight."

Blaine nodded as he switched to his camera and turned it to Kurt just as Kurt looked his way. "Hey beautiful, say hi," he said sultrily.

"Are you recording me?" Kurt questioned with a smirk.

"Yep," Blaine grinned.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Blaine asked teasingly.

Kurt glared playfully at him but turned to his laptop without a word. Blaine adjusted himself so that when Kurt inevitably flailed, he'd have the perfect view to capture it. If Kurt reacted how Blaine thought he would then Sebastian was going to get one hell of a laugh.

"Oh look, Assbastian is online," Kurt commented with a smirk, glancing sideways at Blaine.

**SebastianSmythe: **_"It's been awhile since I've done this but here's a TBT for ya. **[Photo]**"_

"Why Assbastian?" Blaine asked with a chuckle. "What did he post?"

"Because he's an asshole for not telling me what fucking movie he's doing," Kurt grumbled as he DMed KlainesArmy. "He posted a picture for throw back Thursday."

_**HisLuckyCharm:**  
Hey BrittyBrat. I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to talk tonight. Or the next few days actually. I just wanted to let you know._

_**KlainesArmy:**  
Hey CutieK. That's alright. Enjoy your weekend. :)_

"What picture?" Blaine asked curiously but didn't receive an answer and by the look on Kurt's face he knew exactly why. "Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked way too innocently.

It went completely unnoticed by Kurt however. His eyes were wide and his jaw went slack as he read and reread Sebastian's post.

**SebastianSmythe:**_"I guess it's time I go ahead and tell you that yours truly will be playing Ryan Veitch in the upcoming 'Age of Misrule' series. ;) _**[Link]**_"_

"No, fucking, way," Kurt muttered, his breathing shallow.

"Kurt?" Blaine tried again.

"He...he...AAAAAAHHH!" Blaine cringed at the sudden scream. "FINN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW! FINN!"

Blaine turned the camera away from Kurt and towards the door. Seconds later, Finn came running in looking alarmed and ready to beat someone's ass. "What? What is it?" he asked frantically.

"SEBASTIAN SMYTHE IS PLAYING RYAN VEITCH!" Kurt shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"He just posted it!" Kurt turned the laptop around to show Finn the website that Sebastian had posted which stated the movie and cast details. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"Holy shit! Oh my god!" Finn scrolled through the cast names quickly. "Holy shit!"

"Oh my god!" Kurt said in response, Blaine recording him completely forgotten. "I can't. Oh my god!"

"Dude, I'm shaking," Finn said, turning to Kurt with his hands out to show him that he was indeed shaking from excitement. Finn was never big on reading anything other than his comic books. But the _'__Age of Misrule'_ series was the exception and it was one of the first things he and Kurt had bonded over when their parents started dating. Both screamed at the top of their lungs, Kurt scurrying off his bed to jump up and down with Finn. "This is so cool! He's perfect for that part!"

"Fuck, I know! And Windsor Ateri is playing Laura DuSantiago!"

"Oh my god!" Finn screamed. "This is going to be the best freaking movie ever! Tell me we're going to the premier! Can we dress up?!"

"Hell yeah we're going to dress up!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'll get started on the costumes pronto!" Unable to hold it back any longer, Blaine laughed from where he was sitting, finally grabbing their attention. Kurt turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "Are you still recording?"

Blaine nodded. "I sure am. Sebastian wanted to see your reaction," he smirked.

Kurt gasped and Finn's eyes widened. "Sebastian Smythe is going to see this?" Finn asked and stepped back. "Whoa."

"Fuck you, Smythe!" Kurt said angrily at Blaine's phone. "I hate you with a fucking passion!"

"Uh...I gotta go," Finn stammered and hurried out of the room.

Kurt sat back on his bed and pulled his laptop towards him before turning to look at Blaine. "That's a lie. I love you, Sebastian. I love you so damn much! Oh my god! I can't!" he squealed.

Blaine laughed again and stopped recording. He went to his messages and sent Sebastian the video. Kurt skimmed through the article quickly, another excited squeal escaping his lips before getting back on Twitter.

**HisLuckyCharm:** _"@SebastianSmythe Words cannot express my level of excitement right now. You are going to make a perfect Ryan."_

**SebastianSmythe: **_"@HisLuckyCharm I appreciate the vote of confidence. :)"_

**HisLuckyCharm: **_"@SebastianSmythe This is not a vote of confidence Mister. This is fact. You are going to be AMAZING!"_

**SebastianSmythe:** _"@HisLuckyCharm Of course I am. This IS me we're talking about here. ;)"_

Blaine read over the tweets with a smile. "You really think he'll do well?"

Kurt gaped at him. "Are you kidding me? Blaine, he's going to be spectacular. If anyone can pull off Ryan Veitch, it's Sebastian."

Blaine chuckled and snuggled up next to Kurt. "I'm glad he has your approval," he said as his phone vibrated. He pulled back slightly to read his texts.

_**From: Sebastian Smythe**  
Omg that shit was hilarious! I can't breathe! That seriously just made my day. Thanks for that Blainers._

_**From: Blaine Anderson**  
Lol yeah it was pretty funny. Glad I could be of service._

_**From: Sebastian Smythe**  
What you need to service is that pretty little dirty mouth of his. Don't you dare waste your weekend away being a cuddle whore Anderson._

Blaine glanced up at Kurt with a mischievous smirk before replying to Sebastian.

_**From: Blaine Anderson**  
Ok first of all, there is nothing wrong with cuddles. And second, trust me, I have every intention of taking full advantage of my weekend. ;)_

_**From: Sebastian Smythe **_  
_Get it killer. ;) _

Blaine shut his phone off and set it aside before draping an arm around Kurt and curling up beside him. Sebastian didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Cuddles were awesome.

"Seriously, Blaine. I'm so freaking excited right now that I can't even be mad at you for not telling me yourself," Kurt said. He shut his laptop off and pushed it aside before turning his body and snuggling against Blaine.

"It wasn't my news to tell," Blaine replied with a small shrug. "Besides, capturing your reaction was so worth it." Kurt rolled his eyes though a smirk played at his lips. "I think it's time we settled in for bed, don't you?" he asked low and seductive.

"But it's still early," Kurt responded, his heart suddenly racing in his chest.

Blaine leaned into Kurt's ear and let his breath linger. "Yes but if we go to bed now, we can cuddle with the door closed," he whispered, his lips grazing Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt shivered and nodded. "Ok, yeah. It's time for bed."

It didn't take long for them to get settled for the night. While Blaine took a quick shower, Kurt went downstairs and told his dad that they were going to sleep early. Burt wasn't fooled. He knew why they were going to bed early but he didn't lecture his son on responsibility. He didn't give Kurt a speech about being careful despite desperately wanting to. Kurt and Blaine needed to make their own decisions as soulmates and Burt knew that no matter what he told either of them, the decision was theirs alone. All he could do was hope they made the right one.

When Blaine walked out of the bathroom, Kurt just about lost the ability to think. Blaine had nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist, a sheepish grin on his lips. His hair was still damp and droplets of water ran down his chiseled chest. Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes traveled down his body and lingered on his torso, never daring to go any lower, before finally looking up to meet Blaine's gaze. They locked eyes for only a moment before Blaine forced himself to look away.

"Sorry. I uh, I forgot my clothes in my luggage," he said, turning his body away from Kurt so he wouldn't see the instant arousal he got from the way Kurt hungrily eyed him.

"It's ok," Kurt replied, his voice an octave higher than normal. "I'm going to um, I'm going to wash up," he stammered. "I'll be right out." Blaine nodded and breathed in relief when he heard the bathroom door close. He felt like an idiot for leaving his clothes in his bag and quickly dressed before Kurt came back out. It wasn't until halfway through getting dressed that it truly clicked to him that he was about to spend the night with Kurt, their first night together. He was both thrilled and nervous by the possibilities.

Kurt held onto his chest and leaned against the bathroom door, his breathing labored and his heart beating erratically. It was truly unfair how incredibly sexy Blaine was. How was he supposed to compare to that? Sure, he was fit thanks to the Cheerios. But he was a boy next to Blaine. Blaine was a man, a strong, well defined man and Kurt wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his hands off him. With a deep breath, he walked to his sink and grabbed his toothbrush. He didn't hurry. He took his time, stalled even, just to give his mind the opportunity to wrap itself around the fact that he and Blaine were about to spend their first night together. Once he was done, he looked into the mirror and took a deep breath.

"You can do this," he told himself. "Blaine's your soulmate and he loves you. Everything's going to be fine."

With all the courage he could muster, Kurt walked out of the bathroom. He was both saddened and relieved that Blaine had his shirt back on. Blaine smiled bashfully from where he sat on Kurt's bed and it set Kurt's nerves at ease. "Hey," he spoke softly.

A shy smile spread across Kurt's lips as he walked over to his bed. "Hi," he replied sitting on his knees. "Do you have a side you prefer to sleep on or?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I usually sleep in the middle. You?"

"Same," Kurt said with a chuckle. "I can take the right side, if you want."

"Sounds good," Blaine smiled.

They both got off the bed and pulled the sheets back before slipping underneath the blankets. They gravitated towards the middle and locked lips at once, Kurt's hands resting on Blaine's chest as Blaine's arms snaked around Kurt's lower back, bringing their bodies close together. The kiss started off slow and tender, neither in a rush for more. But as Kurt sucked on Blaine's lower lip, his hips moving on their own accord in search for friction, the sparks between them erupted. Both moaned into the kiss, their erections pressed together, Kurt fisting Blaine's shirt as his body quivered with need.

"God you feel so good," Kurt murmured against Blaine's mouth.

Blaine nodded, nibbling gently on Kurt's lip as his hand slowly traveled down Kurt's ass. "You too, so good."

"We should," Kurt started, holding back a moan as their hips gyrated, "slow down a bit. My parents are still awake."

Blaine reluctantly pulled his head back but kept their bodies close. "Let's talk for a little while," he suggested, his voice gruff and heavy with arousal. "Just until everyone's in bed. We should keep our cuffs on too, just in case."

Kurt gulped and nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Their hips continued to move together sensually, creating just enough delicious friction to drive them to the edge but neither jumped forward or backed away. Kurt could go on like this forever, feeling Blaine's body against his, slowly moving to a rhythm that made his skin prickle with fire. He opened his eyes and met Blaine's lust blown pupils, a devilish smirk gracing his face as he rolled his hips a little harder. Blaine moaned quietly, his fingers digging into Kurt's ass and Kurt did again.

"You're being mean," Blaine breathed out.

"Can't help it," Kurt replied, leaning forward to kiss Blaine. "You're so hot like this."

Blaine chuckled darkly, challenging Kurt's thrust with his own, a satisfied grin taking place when Kurt let out a breathy moan. "Just wait until we have the chance to really be together. There are so many things I want to do to you," he whispered before attaching his lips to Kurt's neck and sucking.

_'Nick's all sweet and dapper but I bet you anything he's a freak in bed.'_

Santana's words suddenly replayed in Kurt's mind and he couldn't help but wonder if they applied to Blaine. Something told him that despite Blaine's sweet and gentlemanly exterior, when it came to the bedroom he was everything but. The realization that his soulmate may very well be a sexual deviant made his body yearn for so much more and he needed to know just how far Blaine was willing to go.

"How about we play a game," Kurt breathed out with a thrust of his hips. Blaine moaned against his skin, the vibrations going straight to his cock. "I tell you, in detail, one of my fantasies and then you tell me one of yours."

Blaine quirked a brow and looked up at Kurt with an amused smirk. "You sure you want to go there right now? We have plenty of time to talk about that." Sure they'd discussed a few already, but neither had gone into any detail and there had been a computer screen in front of them. Talking about them face to face, in Kurt's bed no less when they were already so close to the edge was an entirely different experience.

Kurt nodded and bit his lip, his hand trailing down Blaine's torso and stopping at the seam of Blaine's shirt. "I want to know what you like, what you want from me," he slid his hand underneath Blaine's shirt and let his fingers lightly trace Blaine's abs. "I want to know what to dream about when you're gone."

"Fuck," Blaine groaned and Kurt stilled his movements. "What?" he asked.

"I've never heard you cuss before, not like that," Kurt said in surprise. "It's really hot," he admitted with a smirk.

Blaine chuckled and brushed his lips against Kurt's, their eyes locked. "I tend to have a dirty mouth when I'm really turned on," he said and Kurt couldn't stop the small whine that escaped his lips. He was going to enjoy this.

A knock on Kurt's door made them freeze. "Uh, Kurt, Blaine? Can I come in?"

Kurt sighed with relief that it wasn't his father and pulled his upper body back just enough to appear like they were doing nothing but talking. Their hips however stayed close together, barely an inch between them.

"Sure, Finn," Kurt called out. Finn opened the door cautiously and popped his head in. "What's up?" he asked leaning on his arm.

"I just wanted to tell you that our parents are in bed," Finn said in a loud whisper. "Your dad said something about ear plugs, though I don't know if he was being serious or not, and I'm going to sleep with my headphones on. So like, you know, you two could, you know, whatever," he rambled awkwardly.

Kurt glanced at Blaine with a mischievous glint in his eyes before turning back to Finn. "Thanks. I'll remember this when you and Rachel turn of age."

Finn grinned widely. "Awesome. Night bro."

"Night," Kurt sang out as Finn closed the door. He settled back into Blaine's arms. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe you were about to tell me one of your fantasies," Blaine said, kissing down Kurt's jawline. "Or something that you like," he made his way to Kurt's ear and sucked on his earlobe, "or something you want me to do," he whispered hotly.

Kurt hummed, one hand gripping onto Blaine's collar while the other scratched Blaine's torso. "I really like it when you do that," he confessed with no hesitation. "Talking into my ear like that. It drives me fucking crazy."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine questioned with a smirk, making sure his breath lingered on Kurt's ear and neck. "You like when I talk dirty?"

Kurt nodded, his hips rotating against Blaine and allowing himself to moan with no reservation. "Mhm. So much."

"That's good to know," Blaine said as he pulled back and Kurt took a breath. "I like it when you get bitchy, it's so sexy." Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass, forcing their hips harder together. "When we're on the phone and you're bitching at Finn or Tana, all I can think about it is how badly I want you, how badly I want to claim you."

"Oh dear god," Kurt groaned, the rhythm of their hips picking up speed. "Claim me all you want baby, I'm yours." Blaine did just that, moving their bodies so that he was on top of Kurt. He slowed their movements and started sucking on Kurt's collarbone, scraping his teeth against the flawless skin and creating a hickey. "I want to tie you up," Kurt breathed. "I want to tie you up and lick every crevice of your body. I want to taste every inch of you."

Blaine thrust hard. "What else?" he asked, moving to another part of Kurt's chest to suck. "Tell me what else you want me to do," he said low and demanding.

"Blaine," Kurt whined softly. The tone in Blaine's voice nearly did him in and he knew he wasn't going to last long. "I want..."

"Tell me, love. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me," he whispered. Blaine slowed their movements once more, his mind reeling from Kurt's whispered confession. "Against that wall, that poster," Kurt continued. Blaine looked up at him with a questioning brow. "Not tonight, but someday. I've dreamt about it for years."

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately, his hand pulling Kurt's leg so that it wrapped around his waist. He leaned into Kurt's ear and began slow but deliberate hard thrusts. "It would be my pleasure to fuck you," he all but growled, Kurt's moans filling the air. "I'd open you up so slow, make you desperate for it. And then I'd hold you up and fuck you against that wall. I'd fuck you so hard that you wouldn't even remember how to breathe."

One more thrust was all it took for the coiling heat in Kurt's abdomen to give way, Blaine's name falling from his lips like a swear word. Blaine came moments later, moaning into Kurt's ear sending shivers down Kurt's spine. Kurt's leg dropped from Blaine's side as Blaine body slumped on top of Kurt, both breathing heavily while the world around them spun. Blaine lifted his head, his lips meeting Kurt's in a tender kiss.

"I love you," he murmured into the kiss. "I love you so much."

Kurt raised his hand to Blaine's cheek and kissed him back deeply, putting forth all his emotion. "I love you too, so much."

Time became irrelevant while they kissed, their mouths moving slowly creating a beautiful symphony between their souls. Their hearts beat as one, the foundation of their love strengthening with each passing moment. They both felt the shift inside their souls, the connection running smoother, deeper, and it made them indescribably happy. They were reluctant to part, their love and passion flowing fluidly within them. But the stickiness in- between their pressed bodies became uncomfortable and they were forced to part ways. Kurt handed Blaine a towel to clean himself with while he redressed in the bathroom. By the time Kurt was done, Blaine had also redressed and was waiting for him in bed underneath the covers. An almost shy smile spread across Kurt's lips as he slipped into bed and into Blaine's open arms. He rested his head on Blaine's chest and inhaled deeply. There weren't words in the universe to describe just how at home and at peace Kurt felt at that very moment.

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke softly and Kurt hummed. "Just so you know, before I fuck you," Kurt's face flushed hot at Blaine's words, "I'm going to make sweet, passionate love to you. That's a promise."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's body and sighed. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Santana was livid. It was third period already, neither she nor Quinn had seen Kurt yet and he hadn't replied to either of their texts. That only meant one thing. He was avoiding them, though Santana had no idea why. She tried to remember if she did anything the day before that would've pissed Kurt off but came up empty handed. Quinn tried talking to Finn but he had made a quick exit and ran into Rachel's arms before Quinn could question him. Something was up and they were going to get to the bottom of it.

"Are you sure you didn't do something to piss him off?" Quinn asked for the third time.

Santana sent her a glare and looked around the corner to see if Kurt was coming yet. They were standing on the opposite side of the wall of his classroom and neither cared if they were late to their own class. They were going to figure out why Kurt was hiding whether he wanted them to or not.

"I didn't do shit, I swear," Santana replied. Quinn gave her an unconvinced look but Santana ignored her. The warning bell rang and Santana peaked around the corner again and waited until she saw Kurt hurrying down the hall before quickly backing away. "Asshole," she muttered to Quinn. She held her hand up, counting to three before both girls jumped around the corner.

Kurt jumped back, his whole face and neck tinting pink when he saw it was the girls. "Hey," he greeted way too enthusiastically. "What's up?

"Oh no, don't give us that shit, Hummel," Santana snapped, waving her finger in front of Kurt's face. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Um, uh."

"Um, uh," Santana mocked and stepped forward. Her eyes raked his body quickly for any signs of stiffness. It wouldn't be the first time he avoided her because Karofsky had pushed him around. He was always too proud to admit something was wrong. Her eyes landed on his neck and she gasped when she noticed the makeup. "Oh my god, you whore!" she nearly shouted before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the nearest bathroom, Quinn chasing after them. Kurt groaned. He was busted.

"Lock the door, Q," Santana demanded and reached for Kurt's Cheerio top.

"Tana," Kurt whined as he tried to get out of her grasp.

"Take it off or I'll rip it off you myself,_ te lo juro,_" Santana warned.

"Alright, alright," Kurt conceded, finally breaking free from Santana's grasp, knowing he had no choice but to show them. "Honestly I'm surprised you waited until third period," he mumbled as he set his messenger bag down. He sighed and took off his uniform top followed by his undershirt. Santana's and Quinn's jaws dropped. "So, Blaine's in town," he shrugged innocently.

"And what? He's a fucking vampire now?" Santana asked and Kurt blushed deeply. He had covered the hickeys Blaine left on his neck but left the ones on his chest alone. He hadn't even realized he had so many until they woke up that morning but he didn't mind. The only reason he avoided his girls was because Santana had a knack for knowing when someone covered hickeys up with makeup and he knew they would be dying for every detail.

"Seriously, Kurt. What the hell did he do to you?" Quinn asked with a proud smirk.

"I uh, may have told him to claim me," Kurt said with a nervous chuckle.

Santana whistled. "Damn boy." She looked at Kurt's neck and outlined the makeup that covered the other hickeys with her finger. "He got you good." Kurt shrugged again, worrying his lip between his teeth. "Did you two fuck?"

"What? No!" Kurt answered quickly. "I swear, we didn't. I mean, we fooled around."

"Obviously," Quinn drawled.

"But we didn't have sex," Kurt continued as he slipped his shirt back on. "He did tell me he loved me though," he grinned and Santana squealed with delight. "And the best part..."

"Yes," Santana pushed for more.

Kurt smiled softly. "The best part was waking up to him this morning." Santana gagged and Quinn cooed. "There is no better feeling than waking up in that man's arms."

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Enough with the mushy crap, Hummel. I want the juicy stuff."

"Yeah well, you ain't getting it," Kurt replied as he put his uniform back on.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I have an exam to take which I am officially late for thanks to you," Kurt quipped, unlocking the bathroom door.

"It's not like you aren't going to ace that shit and you know it," Quinn retorted.

Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and waved dismissively. "Totally irrelevant," he said and walked out with his girls.

* * *

Blaine spent his day alone at the Hudmel home doing absolutely nothing and he loved every second of it. Being on tour meant very little down time and the spare time they did have was usually spent sleeping. Even before the tour started, the guys were busy with other aspects of their lives. Wes was taking classes every chance he got, slowly but surely fulfilling his goal to become an Organic Medicinal Chemist. David was constantly in the music studio creating beats for songs that would never be sung by them, but hopefully by some other artists later on. Becoming a music producer was his plan once The Warblers eventually went their separate ways. Jeff and Nick opened their dance studio and although that was mainly Jeff's dream come true, Nick stood proudly by his side and helped with the business end while taking a few online courses.

And Blaine, well Blaine would always be in the limelight. He would always perform and sing for as long as the fans would have him, be it with the guys or as a solo artist. When that day came to an end, he would spend his time making sure Kurt's dreams were coming true. Or he would be a stay-at-home Dad while Kurt inevitably took over the world with his fashion designs. That thought alone made Blaine giddy with anticipation because one day in their future, they would be parents and he loved the idea of a little Kurt running around. Not that he and Kurt had discussed kids yet but he liked to dream.

It was a rare gift for Blaine to have nothing to do and since he couldn't leave the Hudmel home, he took advantage of the quiet. After waking up to the beauty that is Kurt and eating breakfast with his new family, he went up to Kurt's room and laid in bed watching TV for a couple of hours. He then called his brother and talked to him for a little while before calling his mother and doing the same. He tried calling Sebastian but received no answer. He shrugged it off and called Eric instead, assuring him that he was fine and that he would talk to Kurt soon. He surfed the internet for a little while and then ate lunch with Burt who stopped by to check in on him.

By the time Burt left, Blaine only had a couple of hours left before Kurt got home from school, assuming Glee club rehearsals didn't go over. He decided to take the time to look at Kurt's room thoroughly. He didn't go into Kurt's drawers or anything, but he spent a fair amount of time at Kurt's bookshelf, reading all the titles and paying special attention to the books that looked more worn out than the others. He took note that Kurt had an extensive brooch collection and made a mental note to do some online shopping later. From the bookshelf he went over to Kurt's board which was mostly filled with pictures of his friends and The Warblers, some notes for school, and few quotes and lyrics. One specific quote drew Blaine's attention though and he couldn't help but smile proudly that it had made it to Kurt's board. He still remembered the interview like it was yesterday. It was the first one that truly set The Warblers apart from the rest.

_"You've created a bit of controversy these past few weeks. Not very many people are used to your level of honesty and some are even saying that it's all an elaborate PR stunt. How do you feel about that?" the interviewer asked._

_The Warblers glanced at each other for a moment and it was Nick who responded. "It is what it is," he said with a shrug. "We aren't ashamed of who we are. Jeff and I aren't going to hide our love for each other, no matter who agrees or who doesn't. If there was ever something Dalton Academy taught us it's to be proud and never to let someone else dictate how we live our lives. We don't regret coming out to the world as soulmates, not even for a second."_

_"It was definitely a bold statement. Despite having significant proof that soulmates can be of the same sex, it's still a hard pill to swallow for those conservatives who believe that soulmates are only meant to be a male and a female. Do you think this will harm you in the end, career wise?"_

_"We don't," Blaine answered. "We know that there are a million other artists out there trying to do what we do and we want to be one of the few that are around for a long time. We feel like the only way to do that is by being honest about who we are and what we believe in. People will see through an act, they will see through the phoniness, and we believe that genuine sincerity is key to our success. We aren't in this to make money or become famous. We're in this because we love to perform and we want to inspire others to be true to themselves. The only way to do that is by us being true to ourselves."_

Blaine ran his fingers over the paper that held his words, a small smile on his lips. Six years later and he still held firm to his beliefs; he still felt that being true to who he is was the key to his success. And he knew it wasn't just Dalton. He knew a big reason why he held the notion so close to his heart was because of the promises he made Kurt. With the sudden need to once again thank Kurt for being his inspiration, his hope, Blaine walked over to his luggage and pulled out his writing notebook.

* * *

"Alright, next week I want you all to step out of your comfort zone," Mr. Schue informed them. "Pick a song that you wouldn't normally sing, one that no one would expect from you, and own it. We won Sectionals by pure luck. If we don't step it up then we are not going to win Regionals." Rachel raised her hand to speak but Mr. Schue cut her off. "We are not discussing solos again, Rachel. I don't want you, or any of you to focus on being the star. Focus on reminding everyone why we're all here. I have faith in you guys. It's time you had faith in yourselves. You're all dismissed."

"Finally," Kurt muttered as he gathered his things. He started making his way towards the door but was stopped by Santana and Quinn. "I already said no," he deadpanned.

"Come on, Kurt. Please," Quinn pleaded quietly. "Tana already got to meet him. Why can't I?"

Kurt sighed, glancing around the room quickly to make sure no one was listening. "It's not that I don't want you to meet him, Q. I just want to be able to have as much time with him as possible before he leaves and that won't happen if you come over to hang out."

"Just five minutes and we'll be gone, I promise." Quinn put her hands together and pouted, Santana standing off to the side filing her nails and pretending she didn't care. Or the fact that Quinn's pout did things to her it shouldn't. "Pretty, pretty please?"

"Alright, fine," Kurt conceded and turned around with an eye roll. "Five minutes and then I'm kicking you out."

"Yes!" Quinn said excitedly as she and Santana followed Kurt out. None of them noticed Rachel watching them from the other side of the room with a keen eye.

* * *

Kurt hurried up the stairs with Santana and Quinn on his heels. All he wanted to do was fall back into Blaine's arms and he was annoyed that it would have to wait because of his friends.

"What if he's waiting for you naked?" Santana asked with a purr at the top of the stairs.

"In your dreams, Satan," Kurt snapped.

"More like in your dreams," Santana quipped.

Kurt glanced behind him with a devilish grin. "More like my reality," he retorted just as he reached the door. He knocked twice before opening it, smiling broadly when he saw Blaine sitting on his bed next to his guitar. "Hi."

Blaine stood up from the bed and greeted Kurt with an embrace and a kiss on the lips. "Hi. How was school?"

Kurt shrugged a little. "It was school."

"So what, are you just going to ignore us?" Santana complained from the doorway, a star struck Quinn standing behind her.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around to them. "I was trying to but your bitching is too loud."

Santana ignored him and walked into the room. "So Blainey Boy, seen any good vampire movies lately?" she asked with a seductive grin.

"Oh god," Kurt groaned into his hands.

Blaine glanced at the two with an amused expression before turning towards Quinn who was still standing in the doorway gaping at him. "Hi, you must be Quinn," he greeted with a charming smile. Quinn nodded slowly and Santana rolled her eyes. "It's great to finally meet you."

"Yeah, totally," Quinn replied breathlessly with a shy smile.

"Jeez Q, be more obvious that you just wet your panties," Santana drawled, taking a seat at Kurt's vanity, ignoring the embarrassed glare Quinn sent her. And the wave of guilt she felt. "What's with the guitar? You gonna sing us a song, Blaine?"

"No," Kurt answered for him. "You two are leaving, remember?"

"Actually, they can stay for a few more minutes if they want," Blaine said, finding the abashed look on Kurt's face ridiculously adorable. Blaine pouted a little and pulled Kurt into his arms. "I wrote a new song today, for you, and I wanted their opinion since yours is so biased," he teased.

Kurt melted into Blaine's embrace and nodded. "Alright fine. One song and then they are going home. I want you all to myself."

Blaine pecked Kurt's lips gently. "You have me all to yourself. Always."

Santana looked over at Quinn and nodded her over, patting her thighs. Quinn huffed in annoyance but walked over to Santana nonetheless and took a seat on her lap with her arms crossed. Both ignored how their bodies reacted to the contact.

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch?" Quinn muttered under her breath.

Santana shrugged, hating the way her heart hurt from hearing Quinn call her that. "Can you two hurry up so we can go?" she snapped at Blaine and Kurt who were still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Sorry," Blaine said with a bashful smile and walked Kurt over to the bed. Blaine sat against the headboard while Kurt sat at the end. "Now like I said, I just wrote this today so it's a little rough."

Kurt scoffed at him. "Rough or not, it's going to be brilliant and you know it."

Blaine sent him a wink and grabbed his guitar. He opened his notebook and strummed a few chords before locking eyes with Kurt.

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever_

_No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift, lift me up so high Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart_

"Fucking A," Santana whispered behind Quinn and Quinn nodded. Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's as he sang with a passion that couldn't be imitated and it was positively breathtaking to watch.

_When you're one with the one you were meant to be find  
Everything falls in place, all the stars align  
When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your life  
It's like they've been in your life forever_

_No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift, lift me up so high Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart_

"I feel like we're intruding," Quinn whispered behind her, catching Santana's gaze. Quinn gulped, willing her racing heart to slow down.

_So now we've found our way to find each other  
So now I found my way, to you  
_

_No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me_

Santana's eyes flicked down to Quinn's lips for only a second but Quinn caught the action and it made her stop breathing. She licked her lips, yearning for Santana to kiss her, really kiss her, just once.

_No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift, lift me up so high Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart_

Santana started to lean in, her hand resting on Quinn's thigh. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut, the world around her disappearing except for Santana.

_And you know my heart by heart  
And you know my heart by heart  
And you know my heart by heart_

Kurt clapped happily and broke the spell surrounding the girls, Quinn practically jumping off Santana's lap like she'd just been burned. "That was amazing, Blaine," Kurt gushed, completely oblivious to what nearly happened behind him. Blaine caught it though and it made him wonder if the girls knew just how much electricity they were creating.

"Yeah, Blaine," Quinn said, clearing her throat. "That was incredible. And you wrote that today?"

Blaine smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah. Kurt's been one hell of an inspiration," he said, reaching for Kurt's cheek to caress, setting his guitar down next to him.

"Yes well, I'm sure all that making out has been very inspirational," Santana quipped, standing up and straightening her skirt. "We'll leave you two to vomit up rainbows. You ready to go?" she asked Quinn, acting as if she hadn't almost given into her crazy desire to make Quinn scream her name. Maybe it was time to talk to Jeff and finally tell him what was going on with her before she did something she'd regret later, like inviting Quinn for a sleepover and having her way with her. _Yeah, no. That is so not going to happen._

"Yeah, we can go," Quinn replied, avoiding eye contact with Santana. "It was really nice to meet you Blaine. Maybe next time Kurt will share you."

"Never gonna happen," Kurt shook his head, still staring lovingly at Blaine. He waved behind him. "Bye girls."

"Later, Hummel," Santana said, grabbing Quinn by the arm and walking out with her.

The moment Kurt heard his bedroom door close, he crawled over to Blaine and settled in-between his legs. "You are," he kissed Blaine's jaw, "the most amazing," he kissed Blaine's cheek, "most incredible," he purred, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, "man on this entire planet." He pressed his lips to Blaine and kissed him with fervor. Blaine didn't hesitate to respond, grabbing Kurt by the hips and lifting him slightly so that Kurt was straddling him.

* * *

Rachel waited in her car a few houses away from the Hudmel home until Santana and Quinn left. As soon as Quinn's car drove away, she exited her car and hurried down the sidewalk. She wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on and she was hurt that Kurt hadn't told her. She didn't even bother asking Finn. She knew that he wouldn't tell her the truth even if she begged. She walked up the driveway and knocked on the front door frantically.

Finn opened the door for her and his jaw dropped. "Rach? What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

Rachel didn't answer. Instead she pushed past Finn and made her way up to Kurt's room.

"RACHEL! WAIT!"


	13. Chapter 13: As It Begins To Unravel

Chapter 13: As It Begins To Unravel

* * *

_It is not unusual for someone to mistake who they are meant to be with. As children grow into teenagers, they create in their minds who they believe would be their perfect match and when they find that person, they cling onto them and convince themselves that's who was meant for them. That is not how Fate works however. More often than not, a person's soulmate is someone who they never expected. It's not someone who agrees with every opinion but rather someone who challenges them. Heartbreak is incredibly common in young lovers and parents are advised to watch their child closely when they reach their teenage years. Turning of age is an extraordinary step in an adolescent's life and if heartbreak occurs beforehand, the young teen could easily slip into a hole of depression that if not taken care of properly, could do great damage to the psyche._

_Excerpt from: What it means to Bond_

_Chapter: Turning of age_

* * *

_"RACHEL! WAIT!"_

Kurt pulled back from Blaine abruptly. Blaine chased after his lips but stopped when he noticed the alarmed look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Kurt shushed him, placing a finger on Blaine's lips and focusing on the sounds in the hallway. It was silent for a few seconds and he thought that maybe he'd imagined it. Until...

"RACHEL!"

"Shit!" Kurt scrambled off Blaine and grabbed his arm. "Get up! Go!" Blaine hurried off Kurt's bed and fell with a thump. He quickly got to his feet and ran to hide in Kurt's bathroom as Kurt shoved him. _What the hell is she doing here?!_ Kurt thought frantic. _She is not supposed to be here!_

* * *

"Rachel, wait!" Finn said harshly as he chased after her. She may be short but she was quick on her feet and he prayed that he had screamed her name loud enough for Kurt to hear. He loved his girlfriend but damn could she be intrusive.

"I need to speak with Kurt. It's very important," Rachel replied just as she reached Kurt's door. She knocked urgently. "Kurt, I need to speak with you," she said loud and demanding before knocking again. "Kurt!"

Kurt opened the door just enough to poke his head out. "Rach? Hey!" he greeted way too eagerly. "I didn't know you were coming over," he said with a glance at Finn which clearly stated that he was a dead man if he had anything to do with it, though by the fearful look in his eyes Kurt knew that he hadn't. "What's up?" Rachel pushed past him and entered his room. "Well come the fuck right in why don't you," he snapped, all pleasantries forgotten.

Rachel did a quick survey of the room, noticing the bed sheets were ruffled and the expensive luggage next to Kurt's closet. She held back a smug grin and turned to look at Kurt. "We need to discuss Regionals," she said all business like, her arms crossed. "You are the only person in Glee that knows that I am the most talented member," Kurt raised a slow brow and Finn scowled from the doorway. "And you know that there is no way we are going to win if I don't sing the solo."

"Actually, that's where you're wrong," Kurt said as he walked past her and stood in-between her and his bathroom. Rachel turned to look at him and huffed. "Mercedes is a powerhouse and she would bring the damn roof down with her solo, Quinn's flawless alto would melt every heart in the audience, I can hit every note from A to Z just as well as you, and Tana's a star whether you want to accept it or not. Your solo is not a necessity for us to win, Rachel. You seriously need to get over yourself because you are not the most talented member."

Rachel bristled. "That is a matter of opinion."

"No, that is fact and you need to learn to accept it before you make everyone hate you more than we already do," Kurt snapped angrily. "Look, we love you Rach, but you need a serious attitude check."

"I need an attitude check?!" Rachel screeched. "Santana's the one who's always being a bitch to everyone! She's the one who's always fighting me and disrespecting me! If she would just accept that I'm better than her then we wouldn't be in this mess! It's not like she's going to do anything with her life anyway, other than dance on a pole!"

Kurt took a step forward and towered over Rachel who kept her ground. Finn stood still at the doorway and prayed that blood wasn't about to be shed. If there was one thing he knew about his brother it was to never insult Santana. "I'm going to speak very slowly so you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth." Shit, Finn thought, this is so not good. "You are not better than Santana. She does not need to respect you when you never respect her. And you bet your ass she's a bitch, she's the bitch, and if you ever insult her in front of me again I will not hesitate to grab you by the hair and drag you around like a ragdoll. In fact, I suggest that you get the hell out of my room before I do just that. Do not test me Rachel Berry."

Rachel decided she was done playing games and allowed a smug knowing smirk to grace her face. She wasn't there to discuss Regionals anyway. She only brought it up to anger him. She knew that Kurt would never agree with her on the fact that she was clearly the most talented and yeah, maybe her comment about Santana was going a tad too far. But she needed Kurt on edge. She knew that when he was angry he tended to say things he didn't mean and she needed him to admit that Blaine Anderson was his soulmate in his rant of anger. And not because she needed any proof, but because she wanted to hear him say it. "You know, Kurt, I've noticed you've been acting a little different lately," she said, taking slow deliberate steps towards Kurt's bathroom.

Kurt quickly side stepped and blocked her way. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked in annoyance, his heartbeat racing.

"I'm talking about the fact that you haven't mentioned Blaine or The Warblers since you went to their concert last month," Rachel started and Kurt visibly paled. "Or the fact that Blaine found his soulmate the same day as your birthday. I was certain you would talk nonstop about that but nope, not a single word."

"Yeah...and?" Kurt said nervously.

"And, you're also texting a lot, so much more than you used to and I know it's no one from Glee club because you're the only one doing it," Rachel continued. Kurt glanced behind her at a gaping Finn who was watching everything unfold. "You blush and giggle when you text, you're being way more secretive than normal, and you've stopped tweeting since the night of the concert. You changed your location and your bio, coincidentally enough, to the same exact thing Blaine's soulmate, HisLuckyCharm's bio, except that you changed it first." Rachel stepped closer to a silent Kurt with a proud smile. She loved being right. "Should I go on or are you going to finally tell me that Blaine Anderson is your soulmate?"

"What?" Kurt breathed out. "That's crazy, Rachel. You're crazy." Kurt looked at Finn with frantic eyes. "Your girlfriend is crazy, Finn. She should be institutionalised."

Rachel glanced behind her at Finn and then at Kurt's closet. "Nice luggage, though very expensive. Are you planning on taking a trip somewhere? Or is, I don't know, Blaine visiting and hiding from me right now?"

"Damn she's good," Finn muttered from the doorway, both in awe and turned on. He always loved when Rachel got assertive.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed with a groan. Damn Rachel for being so observant. "You are an absolute head case, Berry. Get the hell out of my room before I physically remove you."

"Go ahead and try," Rachel challenged. "I know I'm right."

Kurt looked at Finn, his eyes blazing. "Get her out of here, _now_!"

Before Finn could move though, Blaine opened the bathroom door and walked out. "Kurt, it's ok," he said with a cautious smile and Rachel squealed. "She already figured it out."

Rachel hurried to his side. "Blaine Anderson, let me just say that I am a huge fan! You are by far the most talented, most soulful man on the planet and I am honored to meet you!"

Blaine smiled politely, noticing the deadly glare on Kurt's face. He needed to diffuse the situation quickly. "It's nice to meet you too, Rachel. But I hope you understand that this has to stay a secret. It's very important that this does not get out."

"Oh absolutely!" Rachel exclaimed. "I would never tell anyone! It would be very unwise of me. If this got out then Kurt's life would completely flip upside down. The paparazzi would be all over this place and our school and that cannot happen. I mean, I would surely be able to handle all the attention and it'd be a perfect way for me to get discovered, but Kurt may not be able to handle it all and it would be terrible if he folded under the pressure when Regionals is at our fingertips. I swear, your secret is very safe with me," she assured them, glancing at Kurt and nodding. That was only a partial truth. Rachel would love the chance to be surrounded by paparazzi and shine like the star she was born to be. But if she ever wanted a real friendship with Kurt, and a chance to sing with Blaine one day, she needed to think about their wish for privacy first.

"We'd appreciate that," Blaine sighed with relief, grateful that the tension in Kurt's shoulder dissipated slightly, though the look on his face made it clear that he was still pissed off. "Now, I don't mean to get in the affairs of your Glee club but I did overhear your discussion with Kurt and I would like to offer some advice, if that's alright with you," he said with his most charming smile.

Rachel's eyes shone with excitement. "Of course."

Kurt and Finn glanced at each other curiously and then back at Blaine. "I understand that you're all having some trouble with who should sing the solo at Regionals, and I've seen some of your performances, Rachel, you are indeed extraordinarily talented." Rachel beamed with pride. "But just because you're meant to be a star doesn't mean that the others aren't, nor does it mean that you have to be the star every single performance. My advice to you is to step back and let the others shine. The last thing you want to do is alienate your teammates. Harmony amongst each other is very important when performing and if there's hostility, the judges will see and you will lose."

Rachel forced a smile. "No offense Blaine, but don't you think that's a bit hypocritical?" Blaine's brows shot up, Finn's jaw went slack, and Kurt gasped. "As The Warblers' front man, you know better than anyone how important it is to have a strong leading vocalist and for you to tell that I should step back and let others who are clearly less capable than I am makes you, well a hypocrite."

"Listen here you stuck up little bitch," Kurt said through gritted teeth as he took a menacing step forward. Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back though, soothingly shushing in his ear. Kurt took a shaky breath and stepped away from Rachel.

Blaine slipped his hands in his pockets and narrowed his eyes on Rachel a bit. He didn't want to be rude to her but she needed to know the way she was treating her friends was unacceptable. "You're right, Rachel. It is important to have a strong lead vocalist but it's not by any means the most important thing. I'm The Warblers lead vocalist because the guys, my very best friends in the whole world, want me to be, and let me tell you that if one of them wanted to take lead, I would not hesitate to let them. Because what is the most important thing, is treating each other with respect. Do you know why we're so successful? Why The Warblers work so well together?" he asked continuing before Rachel could get a word in.

"We're successful and we work well together because we use every one of our best assets, we respect each other's opinions even if we don't agree with them, and we never doubt one another. We never alienate the others talent and we never try to be the star of the group. We work together as a team because we are a team, and no offense Rachel, but by not sharing the spotlight and making everything about you, you're being selfish. At the end of the day I could care less if I lose my fame but if I lost my friends, I'd be devastated. I would be nothing without them and I can guarantee that once you're at the top, you're going to be very lonely when you have no one to share it with."

Kurt and Finn glanced at each other in shock, neither expecting Blaine to be so forceful with Rachel. But Blaine had no problem giving her a reality check. It was obvious that she held herself on a very high pedestal and she needed to be knocked down a few pegs for her own sake.

It hurt Rachel to hear Blaine call her selfish. It was one thing to hear it from her classmates. But to hear it from Blaine Anderson, singer and songwriter extraordinaire, someone she admired, shattered her heart. Her eyes filled with tears as she stepped away from Blaine. "Excuse me," she choked out and ran out of the room.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Kurt muttered as he chased after. "Rachel!" Kurt rounded the corner and grabbed Rachel's arm. "Damn it, Rachel! Hold on!"

"What do you want? To tell me how awful I am?" Rachel snapped. "I'm pretty sure your soulmate just did that."

"You're not awful, Rachel. Not completely," Kurt said with an annoyed huff. "But you have to admit that you make people want to strangle you."

"Look, I'm sorry ok?" She shrieked. "I'm sorry I'm such a busy body and I'm sorry that I'm so much more talented than everybody else!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't try to be! I just have to work so hard to be heard and no one ever respects me!"

"Well maybe if you didn't act like a crazy Diva bitch all the time we would respect you!" Kurt shouted in return.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled, her eyes shifting to Finn and Blaine who were watching them from Kurt's doorway. "I'm sorry," she said much quieter. "I am selfish, and intrusive, and I do demand all the attention, but it's just because I want to be a part of something. I want to be a part of your life and you always push me away." Kurt sighed again as guilt and understanding washed over him. "And I understand why you didn't tell me about Blaine," she continued. "This is a huge secret to keep and I get why you kept it to yourself. I do wish you had trusted me enough though. I'm going to be your sister-in-law one day and we should be able to talk about these things. But I know that I make it hard to trust me and for that I am truly sorry."

"Yeah, you do," Kurt said with a firm nod but then sighed, pulling her into a hug. "But you're Rachel. Being difficult and pushy is who you are. I love you Rach, you know I do, but you really need to learn to keep your nose out of other people's business."

"I know, I'm sorry." Rachel nodded as her tears subsided. "Do you forgive me?"

"Only if you promise to tone down the crazy a little bit. I want to include you in my life but I can't do that if I can't trust you," he told her and she nodded sheepishly. "And I'll talk to Tana and tell her the same, alright? She's been extra bitchy lately and she needs to tone it down too."

"Ok," Rachel sniffled and looked over at Blaine. "Goodbye, Blaine. Thank you for the advice, I know you meant well." Blaine offered a tight smile, hating the fact that he made the young girl cry. That had never been his intent. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Finn, walk me out, please." Finn nodded and hurried to his girlfriend's side.

Blaine waved goodbye and Kurt sighed deeply as he walked back to his bedroom, closing the door behind them. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and rested his forehead on top of Blaine's. "I'm really, really sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine replied with a peck on the lips. "It has been over a month already. I'm genuinely surprised that people have given us as much space as they have." Kurt pulled his head back and looked at Blaine with worry. "I think it might be time to tell the rest of your friends. I don't know how much longer the media and the fans are going to leave us alone and I don't know how much longer I can go without screaming your name from the rooftops," he said with a bashful smile, reminding himself that he needed to talk to Kurt about the bullying at McKinley and that they needed to get Jacob Ben Israel's blog taken down as soon as possible.

"Do you have an idea of when you want to tell the world about me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged a little. "I was thinking maybe during Christmas break," he said cautiously. "I know that you'll still be in school but I want to share you with the world. And I want us to be the ones that reveal your identity, not anyone else. I don't think we'd be able to make it the entire school year with you as my secret."

Kurt nodded understandingly, an expected thrill shooting through him at the idea of revealing his identity to the world. He was sure that he would be terrified of doing so but instead he was elated. "I agree. I want us to be the ones that reveal my identity, not some crazed fan who figured it out. I think Christmas break is a good idea."

Blaine smiled brightly. "Yeah?"

Kurt matched his smile and nodded. "Yeah. As far as my friends, I'll start telling them soon. Rachel's the first to put it together but they've all noticed how different I've been acting." Kurt slid his arms down, grabbed hold of Blaine's shirt, and started walking them towards his bed. "But for right now, my parents won't be home for at least thirty more minutes and my lips really, _really_ miss you," he said seductively.

Kurt fell back into his bed with giggle, all thoughts of Rachel vanishing, Blaine falling on top of him. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine into a searing kiss.

* * *

"Sup, Lil Mami," Jeff greeted happily when he answered Santana's Skype call. She smiled at him though it lacked its usual brightness and Jeff immediately worried. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Santana looked away from her webcam and shifted in her chair. "You know how you keep asking me if I'm doing ok," she started, her voice quiet and full of vulnerability. She hated how weak she felt but she knew that if she didn't lay it all out on the line she would lose her mind, "and how I keep telling you that I'm fine?" She glanced up at Jeff and he nodded. "Well I'm not." Her voice broke.

Jeff glanced at Nick who was sitting a few feet away, no longer reading the book in his hand but listening to Santana's and Jeff's conversation with concern. "Whatever it is, you can tell us," Jeff said gently and Santana knew that Nick had to be nearby listening.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes to gather her thoughts, her fingers playing with the frills of her grandmother's quilt that was draped around her. She didn't want to tap into the emotions she'd held back for so long but she felt as though she no longer had the choice. She still hurt over the fact that Brittany wasn't hers. She was confused by her feelings for Quinn and she was terrified of taking any sort of step forward with her birthday so close. But most of all she was angry with herself for not being able to get her shit together. She was angry at herself for allowing the pain in her heart to make her weak. She looked up at Jeff who was watching with kind eyes and took a deep breath.

"It all started this summer," she spoke somberly, "when Brittany turned 18."

Jeff and Nick listened intently as Santana told them about Brittany and how devastated she had been when her name didn't appear on the blonde's wrist. She told them how she blamed Brittany, how she yelled at the poor girl and accused her of somehow altering the magic so that Sam was her soulmate instead of her. She cried with guilt as she told them how she badmouthed them both and how she had hoped that their love would fail. That was all before school started. Before she saw how perfectly they truly did fit together. But it didn't make the pain in her heart go away. If anything it worsened as guilt and shame washed over her every day.

She then told them about Quinn and how she attached herself to her best friend in her soul's time of need. She admitted to wanting nothing more than to have her way with Quinn, to make Quinn hers, to claim her, just so that the ache in her heart would disappear. In her eyes, she replaced Brittany with Quinn. She didn't want Quinn for Quinn. She wanted her because she was there and she felt like a terrible person for it. She felt like she was pushing herself on Quinn, needing some sort of connection to someone to fill the hole Brittany left in her heart and she hated it. She hated how dependent she felt on the simple touch of Quinn's fingertips. She hated how selfish she was being, how willing she was to ruin a friendship and all in the name of loneliness. In a lot of ways, she hated herself. She felt bad for whoever was stuck with her.

"And I'm just so angry all the time," she cried. Jeff and Nick's heart shattered for her. "All I do is bitch, bitch, bitch, and I'm so fucking tired of it. I'm so tired of constantly feeling like there's this black hole surrounding me and I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." She mumbled the last sentence into her hands and Nick was grateful that he was off to the side so she couldn't see him.

Nick hadn't expected Santana's situation to affect him as much as it did. He hadn't expected to cry with her as she told them of her heartbreak. But he also hadn't expected her to be in a situation that was so similar to his. He hadn't expected her to lose the person she thought was meant to be the love of her life the way he had. He caught Jeff's gaze and with an encouraging smile from his beloved, he knew what he needed to do. He wiped his tears away and pulled himself together before scooting over to Jeff.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered.

Nick smiled softly and nodded before turning his attention to Santana. He gave her a moment to pull herself together before talking quietly. "Tana," she looked up at him with sad eyes though he could see her walls rebuilding. "Would you like to hear what happened to me at Dalton? Before I turned 18, I mean." Santana shrugged and then nodded, her interest piqued. Nick took a deep breath. "Well, before I knew that Jeff was my soulmate, I was dating a girl, Leila."

Santana's eyebrows shot up. "You dated a girl?" she asked disbelievingly. "Why?"

Nick chuckled. "Well contrary to popular belief, I wasn't always gay. Or at least, I wasn't aware I was until my 18th birthday," he said with a quick wink at Jeff. "But anyway, Leila and I dated for over two years. I'd known her most of my life and about halfway through freshman year, I asked her to be my girlfriend. She and I were pretty inseparable. She was my absolute everything. I was certain that she was the one for me."

"Ok, so what happened? You turned 18, saw Jeff's name, and realized you liked cock?" She asked sarcastically. "Where the hell were you during all this?" she directed at Jeff with a nod.

"I was there, watching them act like love sick puppies," Jeff said with a shrug. "And for the record, I always knew I was gay, and I was secretly in love with Nick even though he was straight. Just so you know," he said with a slight tease.

Nick rolled his eyes and shoved him away playfully. "As I was saying, I was in love with this girl Santana, head over heels in love with her. We were practically planning our wedding already. That all changed on her 18th birthday."

Realization of how similar Nick's past and her present were dawned on her and she sat back with an inhale. "The name on her wrist wasn't yours."

Nick shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I even stayed the night with her. We were going to wake up in each other's arms and start making concrete plans about our future. But when we woke up, it wasn't me, it was another guy."

"Were you pissed? Did you throw a fit?"

"Yes and no," Nick answered. "I was angry sure, but I was mostly heartbroken. I couldn't imagine living my life without her. I couldn't imagine there being anyone else for me. She was supposed to be it for me. No one else."

"What did you do?" Santana asked quietly.

"Well that morning, I left and went to Dalton, ran straight into Jeff's arms in fact, and I cried. I cried like I had never cried before," Nick told her.

"And I held him," Jeff said, his eyes on Nick. "I let him cry and I held him until he eventually passed out and I had to carry him back to his room."

"After that, I became a former shell of myself," Nick continued. "I didn't hang out with my friends, I stopped singing. Hell, I practically stopped talking. The way I saw it, the universe took her away from me and I was left to be alone and miserable for the rest of my life."

"So if she turned 18 before you that means she was older than the both of you," Santana concluded and they nodded. She looked at Jeff. "And then you turned 18?"

Jeff nodded again with a sigh. "Yeah, about two months later. I hadn't really given my soulmate much thought. I never wanted to think about it because I thought I couldn't have the person I wanted."

"But you did, you got Nick."

"Yeah but...it wasn't that easy. Not at the time," Jeff told her. "I was terrified when his name appeared. I didn't think he'd want me. I didn't think he'd accept us. I never told him that he was meant to be mine. I didn't tell anyone."

"Your birthdays are like, four months apart though," Santana pointed out. "You went that entire time without saying anything to him? To anyone?

Jeff shook his head. "Yeah. I didn't want him to feel like I was somehow pushing myself on him, especially when he wasn't over Leila."

"I'm actually grateful that he didn't tell me," Nick said with a small smile. "I wasn't ready. I needed time to accept that no matter what, Leila and I would never be."

"So what happened on your birthday?" She asked, eager to know more.

Nick and Jeff glanced at each other, a light blush on their cheeks. "Everything fell into place."

_Nick didn't rush to look at the name on his wrist. He was in no hurry to see who he was destined to be with. Part of him knew it was because he was afraid that somehow there would be no name. But he reminded himself that everyone got a soulmate, even if it wasn't the one they wanted or thought it should be. He didn't feel anxious though, not like most of the other guys had on their birthdays and he couldn't help but wonder exactly how well he knew his soulmate. Was she someone who went to Crawford Country Day? Or was she someone he knew from youth group? He glanced at his clock to see the time before finally deciding to take a look. He stared at his wrist for what seemed like hours before a smile slowly crept across his face. How had he not realized this sooner?_

_x*x*x_

_Jeff sat at his desk tapping his pencil nervously as he waited for Nick to show. He hoped Nick wasn't mad at him. Or worse, disgusted by the fact that they were soulmates. A gentle knock on his dorm door made him jump and he felt his heart beat out of his chest. "Come in," he called out, his voice cracking at the end._

_Nick opened the door, his face stoic, and closed it behind him. Jeff gulped as Nick walked over to him. "Just answer me one thing," Nick said and Jeff could already feel tears prickling behind his eyes. "When we move in together, you're going to clean the kitchen right? Cause you know I hate doing the dishes," he smirked._

_Jeff breathed out a relieved chuckle. "You're not mad at me? For hiding this from you?" Nick shook his head as he stepped closer, stopping directly in front of Jeff. "And you're ok with it? With us?"_

_Nick smiled softly. "More than ok. Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't figure it out sooner."_

_Jeff offered him a watery smile and reached for his hand. Nick intertwined their fingers before leaning in to capture Jeff's lips in a tender kiss. For the first time in his life, in both their lives, they felt at home._

Santana wiped a tear away, a small smile on her lips. "You two are so perfect. I swear I can't stand you sometimes."

Jeff laughed, kissing Nick's cheek before resting his chin on Nick's shoulder. "I know it hurts right now, Tana," Nick spoke gently. "I know that everything feels like it has no purpose, but just hang in there. Your birthday is in a few weeks and when your soulmate's name appears, everything will make sense."

Santana nodded and sighed. "How do I get over Brittany though? What do I do about Quinn?"

Jeff and Nick glanced at each other. They didn't need to say anything to each other to know what the other was thinking. "I say talk to her," Jeff suggested. "You're never going to be able to get over it until you fully accept that she's not yours. You need to let her go."

"You should talk to Quinn too," Nick continued. "She's your best friend, Tana, other than Kurt. She should know what's been going on with you. Maybe it'll help you get over your crush." _Or make you realize she's meant to be yours,_ Nick thought but decided not to say, just in case Quinn wasn't hers.

Santana nodded with a small smile. "Thanks for talking to me and telling me about what happened to you. It gives me hope that I'm not going crazy."

"Of course," Jeff assured her. "We're here for you, Lil' Mami, always,"

* * *

After eating dinner with the family, Kurt and Blaine descended to Kurt's room with plans to do absolutely nothing but stay wrapped up in each other's arms on Kurt's bed. Blaine's head was resting on Kurt's chest, while Kurt's fingers intertwined in his hair and gently played with the loose curls. Finn had convinced their parents to go on a movie date, reminding them that it had been a while since they had gone out, and called Rachel to come over as long as she left Kurt and Blaine alone. Kurt's TV was on but neither was paying too much attention. Blaine had his eyes closed, a peaceful smile on his face, and enjoyed the tranquility he felt from being in Kurt's arms. Kurt glanced at the TV every so often but mostly kept his eyes on Blaine, loving the way his eyelashes laid beautifully on his face, his heart melting at Blaine's serene smile. Nothing could disturb their current state of peace. Except Blaine's cell phone incessant buzzing that is. With a sigh, Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the multiple messages.

**WarblerDavid:** _"Nothing makes me happier than spending the weekend with my two best girls.@KatThompson **[Pic]**"_

**WarblerJeff:** _"@WarblerDavid @KatThompson Dayum girl. You're getting HUGE!"_

**WarblerDavid:** _"@WarblerJeff @KatThompson HA! I know right! That's my healthy baby girl right there!"_

**KatThompson:** _"@WarblerJeff @WarblerDavid Hush Sterling. I look fabulous."_

**WarblerNick:** _"@KatThompson You look beautiful Kat. I can't wait to meet my new niece."_

**  
KatThompson:** _"@WarblerNick Thanks Nick. 2 months left and counting. **#IAmReady**"_

**WarblerWes:** _"@WarblerDavid I'm shocked you were the first to tweet about our weekend getaway. I was certain it would've been @WarblerBlaine."_

**WarblerDavid:** _"@WarblerWes Lol! He's too busy enjoying a special somebody's sweet kisses. **#CoughCough** @HisLuckyCharm"_

Blaine laughed and shook his head. His friends were ridiculous. "What's so funny?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine gave Kurt his phone and let him read the messages. He clicked on the link David posted and cooed at the picture of David resting his head on Katherine's growing belly. "I'm so excited for them," he said as he handed Blaine his phone. "Have they picked a name out?"

"Not yet. They have a few choices but nothing's stuck yet," Blaine answered as he sat up. "Since David has already started a bit of riot, do you want to keep it going?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kurt raised a suspicious brow and nodded. "Sure."

"Yay," Blaine said excitedly and Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Grab your laptop."

Kurt got up to get his laptop from his desk as Blaine grabbed his iPad from his luggage. Blaine motioned at Kurt to sit against his headboard and then settled in-between Kurt's legs. He wrapped Kurt's arms around his torso, rested his head back in the crook of Kurt's neck and angled his face before taking a photo of them with his iPad.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked with a laugh as Blaine scurried out of his arms and sat next to him.

"You'll see," Blaine sang.

Kurt logged into Twitter and watched Blaine crop and edit the photo he just took. Kurt internally swooned when he saw the finished product. Blaine had changed it to black and white and cropped out all of Kurt's face with the exception of a hint of his jawline, and the expression on Blaine's face was both seductive and loving. Blaine looked incredibly comfortable resting against Kurt's chest and the teasing smirk on his lips was indescribably sexy.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, the photo already attached to the tweet.

"By all means, kill your fangirls," Kurt teased with a smirk. Blaine grinned excitedly and hit send.

**  
WarblerBlaine:** _"There's nothing better than being in his arms.@HisLuckyCharm **#BestWeekendEver [Pic]**"_

**BlainesWife:** _"OMG! WHAT IS AIR?! RT: @WarblerBlaine There's nothing better than being in his arms.@HisLuckyCharm **#BestWeekendEver [Pic]**"_

**WarblerFanatic:** _"@WarblerBlaine @HisLuckyCharm ldjhfqlkwegfaksjdf"_

**DebbyRose:** _"@WarblerBlaine @HisLuckyCharm It is truly unfair how adorable you two are."_

**KlainesArmy:** _"Done with you. RT: @WarblerBlaine There's nothing better than being in his arms.@HisLuckyCharm **#BestWeekendEver [Pic]**"_

**_KlainesArmy:_ **  
_You're with Blaine! That's why you can't talk this weekend! AAH! I'm flailing so much right now!_

Kurt laughed at the tweets and DMs he received from the few fans he did follow before glancing at Blaine who was replying to his own flailing messages. Blaine caught his gaze and sent him a wink and Kurt couldn't help but blush a little.

**_HisLuckyCharm:_ **  
_Lol yeah, Blaine's here. He surprised me yesterday. Trust me, I flailed quite a bit myself._

**HisLuckyCharm:** _"Best weekend ever indeed. ;) @WarblerBlaine"_

**HisLuckyCharm:** _"@BlainesWife Don't you dare stop breathing. We still have a wedding to plan darling."_

"I can't believe you're stealing my wife," Blaine teased with a pout.

Kurt shrugged and chuckled. "Sorry. It's not my fault they love me more."

"They do love you," Blaine said with an endearing smile. "But not as much as I love you."

Kurt sideways glanced, the blush on his cheeks deepening. "I love you, too."

They answered fans for a little while, teasing each other through tweets and joking with the guys who decided to start a, who's the cuter couple, contest. Or rather, Jeff decided to by taking and posting several cute and silly pictures of him and Nick on the bus. Kurt was moments away from logging out and curling up next to Blaine for the night when a tweet caught his attention.

**KlainesArmy:** _"@Sebastians_Love Just because you can't accept reality doesn't make it any less true, and at the end of the day, I know I'm not the one living in a fantasy._  
_Kurt clicked on the tweet to read back through the conversation and quickly realized that the user she was talking to was the same person who ran the Seblaine Tumblr blog."_

**Sebastians_Love:** _"@KlainesArmy You are so naïve. Blaine is nothing but a liar parading this guy around who is NOT his soulmate and Seb is sitting at home devastated."_

Blaine looked over at Kurt's screen and scowled.

**KlainesArmy:** _"@Sebastians_Love It's a sad day in your life when you can't separate fiction from reality."_

**Sebastians_Love:** _"@KlainesArmy: It's a sad day in YOUR life when you fall victim to such a ridiculous scheme."_

"Oh no, that is it," Kurt muttered in frustration as he clicked reply.

"Kurt," Blaine warned but it was too late.

**HisLuckyCharm:** _"@Sebastians_Love You need to back off. Blaine is MY soulmate, not Sebastian's, and nothing you say is going to change that."_

**Sebastians_Love:** _"@HisLuckyCharm How much are they paying you to pretend? Whatever it is I hope it's worth ruining a man's life over."_

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kurt yelled at his computer. He went to reply again when Blaine stopped him.

"Please love, let this go," Blaine implored gently. "This is a very bad idea."

Kurt groaned. "I know, but Blaine, this guy is constantly talking shit, if not on here than on Tumblr."

"Let him. We know the truth. That's all that matters," Blaine told him. "Look, I get why this upsets you. I know of this guy already, Sebastian and I both do and trust me when I tell you that nothing we say will change his mind. Your best option is to block him and ignore him. Tell Brittany to do the same because he will continue to bully her and after a while, it gets hard to ignore."

Kurt huffed in aggravation but nodded and turned back to his computer.

**HisLuckyCharm:** _ "Going to spend the rest of my evening curled in the arms of my love. Until next time."_

**_HisLuckyCharm:_ **  
_Blaine said to block that Seblainer. It's best not to engage with them._

**_KlainesArmy:_ **  
_Will do. Enjoy your cuddles. (SO much flailing right now)_

Kurt smiled softly at Brittany's reply. He was grateful for her friendship and one day he would show her how much he appreciated her support. He logged off Twitter and set his computer aside before turning to Blaine. "Are you upset with me?"

"Of course not," Blaine replied with a gentle smile. "Just don't interact with the haters. That will never end well, I promise you." Kurt nodded with a small smile. "And speaking of haters and bullies, how's McKinley been?" he asked cautiously, figuring it was time to have the conversation he was dreading.

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "It's fine." Blaine said nothing but the look on his face spoke volumes. "What? Don't you believe me?" Kurt asked defensively.

Blaine chose his next words carefully. "It's not that I don't believe you, but..."

"But?"

Blaine took a breath. "I know about the website, Kurt. I know about Jacob Ben Israel's blog."

Kurt inhaled sharply. "What? How?"

"Remember the night we met, when you asked me to leave the bullying at McKinley alone?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't," Blaine admitted. "I couldn't. I asked Eric to do some research and he found the blog."

"What? Blaine," Kurt said in disbelief.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I'm not sorry I looked into it," Blaine said and in that moment, Kurt didn't see his fun loving soulmate, he saw an adult who was trying to treat him like a child.

Kurt stood up from his bed abruptly and glared at him. "And what exactly did you find out? Huh? That the student body and the teachers are all assholes? I could've told you. In fact, I did tell you that. I cannot believe you went behind my back."

"And I can't believe you lied to me," Blaine retorted as he stood up. "You tell me everything at school is fine when it's obviously not."

"And that makes it ok?" Kurt argued. "It's fine that you went behind my back when I specifically asked you not to because I didn't want to tell you the specifics of the homophobes at my school?"

"This is so much more than that," Blaine said angrily. "There are videos, Kurt, tons of them where you are being ridiculed and harassed. How is any of that ok?"

"None of it's ok but it's _my_ life," Kurt shouted. "I've been dealing with this shit for years and yeah it sucks but I'm handling it."

"Yeah, you're handling it," Blaine scoffed. "By being a bitch to them."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Because I have to be," he yelled, his voice cracking.

"But you don't," Blaine said with a hint of desperation. He walked over to Kurt and pulled him into his arms. "You don't have to be and you shouldn't have to be. Kurt, I know you're pissed off at me but please see things from my perspective. I can't stand the thought of you having to deal with this crap. You are entirely too incredible to. This is why I keep insisting on you coming on tour with us. That way you don't have to deal with the bullshit and we could be together."

Kurt shoved Blaine away. "I cannot go on tour with you."

"Why not?" Blaine said as he tried to reach for him. But Kurt stepped away again, his arms crossed defiantly. "Aren't you tired of the bullshit? Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I'm tired of it and yes I want to be with you. But Blaine," Kurt breathed out, his eyes filling up with tears. "It's not that simple. It's so much more than just getting away from the bullying. It's leaving my friends, my commitments. I've worked my ass off to become Cheerios captain and you're asking me to throw all that away and for what? To sit on a bus while you're working? I can't do that. I can't just drop everything in my life and follow you around just because we're soulmates. How could I do that? How could I leave my friends behind? How could I leave my girls like that?"

"Kurt."

"No, Blaine," Kurt said firmly. "I cannot leave McKinley because you don't like the fact that some football players want to throw names at me. I'm not that weak and honestly, I'm hurt that you think I was."

"I don't think you're weak, love." Blaine reached out for Kurt once more and Kurt finally accepted, relaxing in Blaine's arms even though he was upset. "You're the strongest person I know. I just hate that you have to deal with this."

"But I have to, Blaine. I have to deal with this. I love that you want to protect me but I have to protect myself," Kurt said quietly. "You may be my prince, but you're not my knight in shining armor. I'm my own knight."

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt's forehead before leaning on it. "I know, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you couldn't take care of yourself."

"It's ok," Kurt said, backing his head away to look at Blaine. "I forgive you." Blaine gave him an unsure smile and he tensed. "What? What now?"

"We have to do something about that blog, Kurt," Blaine told him seriously. "It wasn't hard to find and if the media gets ahold of it then everyone will see and we don't want that."

"We've tried getting his blog taken down," Kurt said with an eye roll. "But since it's Jacob's personal blog the principal won't do anything about it."

"That's what we figured. We have an idea, a plan, but we need your approval before doing it," Blaine said as he walked them back over to Kurt's bed to sit.

"What kind of plan?"

"Have you ever heard of the SSAA?" Blaine asked.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "The soulmate safety people? The ones who monitor soulmates closer than the CIA monitors terrorists?" Blaine nodded. "Yeah, kind of. What about them?"

"Eric has a friend in the association and he wants to bring their attention to Jacob's blog," Blaine said and Kurt's face dropped. "According to Eric, this blog, all those videos of students getting harassed, can have a major effect on a person's psyche and it's considered dangerous for someone's soulmate to see them in such a vulnerable state."

"Ok..." Kurt said slowly, not entirely sure where Blaine was going.

"I'll put it to you like this, if I were to kill someone because I saw them harass you on this blog, the SSAA would have to put us both under psyche evaluations and Jacob would most likely go to jail. I would not be held accountable for my actions, Jacob would be."

"But you aren't going to kill anyone," Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm not. But someone else might. The need to protect our soulmate is a very strong emotion, Kurt. One that should not be swept under the rug."

"So what? We send the SSAA this website and that's it?" Kurt questioned.

"Not exactly," Blaine said hesitantly. "We'd both have to speak directly to someone and they would do an evaluation on us. They would then take the information they have to the head of the SSAA and she would handle it from there. She'd watch every single video and then contact the school board."

"But if we get evaluated, won't we forever be watched by these people?" Kurt asked fearfully.

Blaine shrugged with an apologetic smile. "Yes and no. I think they'd watch us for a little while just to make sure we're doing ok, but then they'd leave us alone. I know it seems a bit extreme but it's the only way we can think of to get rid of this blog and all its evidence for good without turning it into a big media circus. It would all be handled very quietly."

Kurt groaned, not at all liking the idea. "Are you sure there's no other way?"

"Unfortunately, no. I mean, we could always threaten the school board to go public with the website which would bring SSAA right to their door, and I'm sure they would do everything in their power to get the blog taken down so that doesn't happen. But that doesn't guarantee that Jacob won't post them on a new blog later. If we go directly to the SSAA, they would make sure that every video was deleted from every possible format. Plus, we have an insider so we'll be in good hands."

"This insider is Eric's friend?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Who is it exactly."

Blaine smiled widely, though Kurt could tell by the cautious look in his eyes that he wouldn't like the answer. "No one too important. Just, you know, the head of the SSAA."

"Eric's friend is the head of the SSAA? Are you kidding me?!" Kurt screeched with panic.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hands. "Hey, it's ok. Everything's going to be fine. I promise. Please trust me on this."

Kurt nodded in his hands and gulped. He didn't know much about the SSAA, just enough to know that being in their crosshairs was not necessarily a good thing. The head of the SSAA, a woman that reminded Kurt of the Grand High Witch in _'The Witches'_ was a hardcore military woman and Kurt was admittedly scared of her. He was taught to respect and fear her at an early age and the thought of associating with her was terrifying. But he knew he needed to trust Blaine and if Blaine trusted Eric's plan then he would to.


	14. Chapter 14: This Isn’t Goodbye

Chapter 14: This Isn't Goodbye

* * *

_When Celebrities Fight Back_

_This past weekend on Twitter, The Warblers' front man Blaine Anderson and his soulmate, whose name has yet to be revealed past the letter K, caused quite the uproar. The Warblers are currently on a small break from their tour and while David Thompson and Wes Montgomery are back in LA visiting their wives, Blaine is in Ohio with his newly found soulmate. Where in Ohio no one knows, but the fans have been searching for him all through Columbus, the same place the band was discovered and the same place Blaine, allegedly, found his soulmate._

_Many of Blaine's fans are exceedingly happy for him, one fan going as far as creating an army for them on Twitter,_ KlainesArmy. _But there are a few who seem to be less than enthused and have gone as far as calling them out. What started off as cute and funny tweets between the young couple and the fans ended with Blaine's soulmate defending their relationship. A Twitter user by the name of_ Sebastians_Love _has downright accused Blaine and K of lying about their relationship and has openly argued with "Klaine" supporters._

**Sebastians_Love:** _"Klainers are so blind. How can they not see that this entire "relationship" is a lie? It's PR trying to uphold Blaine's "wholesome" image."_

**Sebastians_Love:** _"@KlainesArmy You are so naïve. Blaine is nothing but a liar parading this guy around who is NOT his soulmate and Seb is sitting at home devastated."_

_This all occurred while Blaine and K were on Twitter speaking with the fans and "Klaine" fans fought back hard._

**KlainesArmy:** _"@Sebastians_Love It's a sad day in your life when you can't separate fiction from reality."_

**BlainesWife:** _"@Sebastians_Love Stfu and gtfo! You don't know anything about them!"_

**Cheerio_Sandbags:** _"@Sebastians_Love Your delusions are hysterical."_

**RachelBarbara:** _"@Sebastians_Love You are not a real Blaine Anderson fan. If you were you would know that Blaine would never lie about such a thing."_

But out of all the tweets, the best one of the night came directly from the mysterious K himself.

**HisLuckyCharm:** _"@Sebastians_Love You need to back off. Blaine is MY soulmate, not Sebastian's, and nothing you say is going to change that."_

_Sebastians_Love was quick to respond_.

**Sebastians_Love:** _"@HisLuckyCharm How much are they paying you to pretend? Whatever it is I hope it's worth ruining a man's life over."_

_For those who don't remember, this is not _Sebastians_Love_'s first attempt to have their beliefs confirmed. Back in 2008, they tweeted Sebastian Smythe and Blaine practically demanding answers as to why the two had not gotten married yet. Blaine and Sebastian, both Dalton Academy Alumni, were dating at the time, though many say the relationship was never meant to be more than a fun way to pass the time. While Blaine always ignored the inquiries about his relationship with Sebastian, Smythe made sure to say that they were the best of friends and had gone as far as replying to _Sebastians_Love_ with a simple, "We aren't soulmates." It seems that as the years have passed though, _Sebastians_Love_, among several other Smythe supporters, refuse to believe that Sebastian and Blaine are not meant for each other._

_Why is that? Are they living in a fantasy world where their favorite celebrities are skipping through a field of flowers? Or are they on to Hollywood's hottest secret? Is K really Blaine's soulmate? Or is he there simply to help Blaine's image? And where is Sebastian in all this? After his movie announcement on Twitter he's all but dropped off the face of the planet. Is he too busy with his new role? Or is it possible that he's hiding because his soulmate has been stolen from him? What are your thoughts?_

**_Perez Hill_**

* * *

"You've been in there a really long time, Kurt," Blaine said from where he sat on Kurt's bed. "Did you drown yourself in hairspray?" he teased.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Kurt called out from inside the bathroom and Blaine laughed. It was late Saturday morning and the new couple had the house to themselves. Burt and Finn were working at the shop while Carole visited her sister.

Kurt decided to take the opportunity to put on a show for Blaine. For their, step outside their comfort zone assignment for Glee club, Kurt knew exactly what song he wanted to perform and he wanted Blaine's opinion. This was his guilty pleasure. Even Santana didn't know he was a fan of the band and no one in Glee would expect him to sing this type of song. With a final spray to his hair, Kurt nodded his approval in the mirror and walked out.

"So," he said from the doorway and Blaine's jaw dropped. "What do you think?" he asked with a twirl.

Blaine's eyes traveled down Kurt's body, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "You are the spitting image of Brendon Urie right now," he said, clearly impressed by Kurt's outfit.

Kurt beamed proudly. "Perfect." He walked over to his iHome and chose his song. "Now, as many times as I've sang this song to myself, I've never actually performed it so please bear with me. Remember, this is way out of my comfort zone."

Blaine nodded and sat up straighter, eager to see Kurt's performance. He was admittedly surprised when Kurt confessed his love of Panic! At the Disco and as Kurt got into character for the song, he got the feeling that Kurt was about to blow him away.

_(Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark) (No one knows it's you Miss Jackson)_  
_(Found another victim)_  
_(But no one's ever gonna find Miss Jackson)_

With a devilish smirk on his lips, a slight tilt of his head, and his prop microphone in hand, Kurt completely transformed in front of Blaine. He was the perfect embodiment of Brendon Urie. Blaine quickly grabbed his phone and started recording. He couldn't let the opportunity pass.

_You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now_  
_You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out_  
_But we're so lucky,_  
_Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down_  
_Looking for the time of your life (No one's gonna find out)_

_A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,_  
_A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown, But back away from the water, babe, you might drown The party isn't over tonight (Party in your night gown)_

Blaine licked his lips, his mouth slightly parted as his pants suddenly got tighter and the temperature in the room significantly rose. That certainly wasn't the reaction he anticipated, but he hadn't expected Kurt to be downright sexy either. It was dirty even, the way he sang and looked directly into Blaine's camera, and with the tiniest roll of his hips, Blaine was practically drooling.

_Hey_  
_Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_  
_Hey_  
_Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway (Hey) I love her anyway (Hey)_  
_I love her anyway (Hey)_  
_Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway_

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson Are you nasty?_  
_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson Are you nasty?_  
_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Are you nasty?_  
_I love her anyway_

_Oh,_  
_Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Oh_  
_Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway_

Blaine kept the camera focused on Kurt as he slid off the bed, a seductive look in his eyes as he slowly stepped closer. Kurt's gaze followed Blaine and it felt almost like a game, as if Blaine was on the prowl and Kurt was his prey. Kurt let a wicked grin grace his face as he turned away from the camera and continued to perform as Blaine began to circle around him.

_Way down 'til the fire finally dies out_  
_You've got 'em wrapped around your finger watch 'em fall down_  
_There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out Let me say it one more time (Tragic in the fall out)_

_Hey_  
_Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_  
_Hey_  
_Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway (Hey, hey, hey) I love her anyway (Hey)_  
_I love her anyway (Hey)_  
_Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway_

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson Are you nasty?_  
_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson Are you nasty?_  
_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Are you nasty?_  
_I love her anyway_

Blaine came around to Kurt's front and stopped recording, tossing his phone onto Kurt's bed. Kurt stopped performing when Blaine grabbed hold of the microphone and tossed it next to his phone, his eyes blazing with a fire that Kurt had never seen. Kurt gulped as Blaine's hands grabbed his hips and walked him backwards, pushing him against the wall, against the giant poster of Blaine no less and his body shivered with overwhelming anticipation.

Blaine pressed his erection into Kurt's inner thigh and Kurt moaned, parting his legs so that Blaine was in between him. Blaine kept his eyes locked with Kurt's, his hand trailing down Kurt's thigh and his fingers digging in. "You," he whispered hotly, his lips grazing Kurt's, "are so fucking sexy."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out with a quiver in his voice.

"The way you move," Blaine continued, pulling Kurt's leg up so that it wrapped around his torso. "The way you sing," Blaine grabbed Kurt's other leg and lifted him, a surprised gasp escaping Kurt's lips. "The way you moan for me," Blaine rolled his hips, smirking with pride at the sound of pure ecstasy Kurt emanated. He leaned into Kurt's ear and thrust again, his moans sending shivers down Kurt's spine. "You're my very own sexy little kitten and you deserve a treat for being so good," he whispered with a nip at Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt threw his head against the wall. "Holymotherofgod," he mumbled, his legs tightening around Blaine as Blaine's lips found their way to his neck.

* * *

"Just go in there already," Quinn said with an exasperated sigh. "Sue's already pissed that she couldn't get a hold of him herself. She's going to blow a damn gasket if we're late."

Santana groaned and hit the steering wheel. They were parked outside the Hudmel home to pick Kurt up for an emergency Cheerios practice and neither one of them wanted to be the one to get him. "He's probably balls deep inside Blaine right now. I don't want to disturb them. He only has Blaine until tomorrow. He needs his man candy time." Quinn sighed again, both girls looking up at the house. "Can't we just tell her that he's sick?"

"He's captain for a reason, Tana. Kurt never gets sick and Sue knows that. She counts on that," Quinn reminded her. "Besides, we need him. I know he needs to spend time with Blaine but if we don't re-choreograph this routine then we are royally fucked."

Santana groaned in defeat. "Fuck, fine." Santana unbuckled her seatbelt and looked at Quinn. "Keep the car on, I'll be right back." Quinn nodded and watched Santana go, her eyes lingering on the swish of Santana's skirt for only a moment before looking away.

Santana walked up the driveway to the side of the house and grabbed the spare key hidden away in a flower plot. She knew that no one was home because Kurt had text her first thing in this morning and told her, making sure to mention that he was shutting his phone off and threatening to end her life if she disturbed him. She hated to do this. She really did. But if she had to choose between who scared her more, Kurt or Sue, she had to pick Sue, and if they showed up to practice without their captain, they would be in deep shit.

Santana unlocked the front door and let herself in, taking a quick glance around the kitchen and living room in hopes that Kurt was down there. But as she approached the stairs and Kurt's moans traveled down, her guilt doubled. "Dammit, Hummel," she said as she started her way up the stairs. "Couldn't you at least be boring and be cuddling? Why the fuck did you have to be fucking?" she grumbled to herself.

She walked up the stairs as slow as she could, giving them as much time together as possible. As she started down the hall, she heard a bang against wall and couldn't stop the proud grin. "Wall sex. Wanky," she said as she reached the door.

Instead of knocking right away though, she pressed her ear against the door and listened to her best friend moan like a whore. She reached for the doorknob and silently opened his door, mentally bitching at him for not locking it, and peered inside. Her eyes went wide at the sight in front of her. Blaine's mouth was completely dominating Kurt's neck and she at least had the decency to blush when she saw the way Blaine's fingers dug into Kurt's thigh as he gyrated against Kurt. She only watched them for a moment, too entranced by the filthiness of it all to look away. But when Kurt let out a gurgled moan prompting Blaine to pull his body back just enough to slam him against the wall, she knew she needed to stop them. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door loudly and threw it open.

"Sorry to interrupt the party boys," she said, just barely holding back a laugh at how quickly Blaine let go of Kurt.

"What the fuck, Santana?" Kurt shouted, holding onto Blaine's shirt collar and keeping their bodies together.

Santana ignored the deadly glare Kurt sent her way. "Suit up, Hummel. Emergency Cheerios practice," she said apologetically.

"What?!" Kurt screeched, his legs dropping down completely. "Why?"

"Because Sue went to spy on the Broncos last night and she said, and I quote, 'if we don't get fresh we're going to dry up like grandma's vajayjay getting licked by a dying cat in the Sahara Desert'." Kurt groaned in aggravation while Blaine tried to make sense of what Santana just said. "She wants to re-choreograph our routine from top to bottom."

Kurt's jaw dropped, reluctantly letting Blaine go. "Are you fucking kidding me? We worked our asses off on that routine," he said with a whine.

Santana half shrugged. "This ain't no picnic for me either. When was the last time I talked to Britt?" she asked, continuing before he could answer. "Fucking forever ago and now I gotta collaborate with her? Regular practice is hard enough as is."

Kurt whined and stomped his feet before pushing Blaine away. "I have to go, I'm really sorry," he said as he grabbed his uniform that was hanging on his closet door.

"It's ok love, I understand," Blaine told him though there was no way of missing the sadness in his voice. Kurt pouted as he walked over to Santana and gave her his uniform. He walked back to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck as Blaine pulled him into a hug. "Go be a good captain. I'll be here waiting for you."

Kurt pulled back slightly and captured Blaine's lips in a tender kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said with a peck. "Go on."

Kurt huffed and forced himself out of Blaine's arms. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand, removed his jacket and tossed it on the bed before heading out of his room. "Sue better sleep with her eyes fucking wide open."

"I know that's right," Santana mumbled after him.

Blaine sighed sadly, grabbing Kurt's jacket off the bed and going to his closet to hang it back up. Then he walked over to the bed, sat down on the edge and laid back. Now what do I do? He thought to himself as he adjusted the hard on he was still sporting. He stared at the ceiling for a little while before deciding to call Sebastian. He reached for his phone and went to his best friend's contact. If anyone could appreciate the need to whine over being cockblocked it was Sebastian Smythe. Though in the back of his mind he knew it was probably best that Santana came in when she did.

"You've reached Sebastian. Leave a message or I'm not calling you back."

Blaine's face scrunched in slight concern. That was the second call Sebastian had ignored. What was going on? Sebastian always answered for him. "Hey Seb, it's me. Kurt had an emergency cheerleading practice so I'm stuck at his house by myself all day. Give me a call back when you can. Bye."

* * *

Sebastian looked up from his script when he heard his phone beep with a new message. He called his voicemail and a small pang of guilt stabbed through him from ignoring Blaine's call again. He listened to the message, asking himself what kind of emergency cheerleaders could possibly have, before deleting it. He thought about calling Blaine back but decided against it, putting his phone on silent and returning to his script. He picked up his pencil and made a few notes before turning to the next page. He knew he was drowning himself in his role and he knew that he needed to be careful not to stress himself out. But he needed to completely immerse himself in his character. Ryan Veitch presented a challenge that none of his other roles ever offered and that was the main reason why he accepted it. He needed the challenge. He thrived on it.

He also knew that Blaine would eventually catch on that something was wrong. He planned on avoiding Blaine as much as possible, simply because he didn't want Blaine to worry about him. He didn't want to be a downer when Blaine was so blissfully happy with Kurt. But he knew that Blaine would surely realize that he wasn't doing well and that was a conversation he didn't want to have yet. Not again. Talking to Megan had been hard enough. He didn't want Blaine to feel guilty either. He knew there was still a part of Blaine that blamed himself for what happened between him and Hunter even though it was entirely Sebastian's fault, and the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to do something stupid like try and talk to Hunter for him. That never ended well.

Sebastian breathed deeply and set his script down. He held his left wrist with his right hand, his fingers grazing the leather cuff before removing it. He inhaled sharply and then laughed almost manically when he saw that Hunter's name had not faded. He had been terrified that it would start to, especially after Hunter's email. There were even moments in the past year when he was sure that it had lost some of its color. But as he stared at Hunter's name and realized that it hadn't changed at all, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He knew he needed to stop worrying about Hunter and for the time being he would. But he loved Hunter. Truly and deeply. While the ache in his heart had numbed, the love had not and he decided to hold onto it. He wasn't about to give up on them. Not yet.

* * *

It only took Blaine five minutes of silence before pulling out his notebook and guitar to write another song for Kurt. It wasn't necessarily a new song, but an older one that he could never get quite right. But sitting in Kurt's room seemed to inspire him more than ever so he let the words flow until the song was complete. Once he was satisfied with it, he headed downstairs to get something to eat. He lingered in the hallway for a moment as he passed the family portraits. He hadn't had the chance to look at them yet and as he walked past, he smiled adoringly at the photos of young Kurt with his mom. He didn't know too much about her because Kurt never really spoke of her, but it was clear that she loved him dearly.

Blaine made his way to the kitchen and pulled out what he needed for a sandwich, humming quietly as he made it. He put the mayonnaise back in the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle before taking a seat at the island. Just as he took his first bite though, he heard the front door open then close and he froze. "Hello?" he called out cautiously.

A few seconds passed before Finn came into the kitchen. "Hey," he said with awkward smile.

Blaine relaxed and smiled. "Hey, Finn. What are you doing back? I thought you were working all day?"

Finn shrugged a little as he walked to the refrigerator to grab a soda. "Burt told me to come home. I don't think he wanted to leave you two alone for too long," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes well, he has nothing to worry about there," Blaine said with a sigh. "Santana came and picked Kurt up not too long ago. Apparently Sue called an emergency Cheerios practice."

Finn groaned to himself. "Great," he muttered sarcastically and Blaine raised a curious brow. "He's always really cranky after those," he elaborated.

Blaine nodded. "Good to know." Finn nodded with his eyes to the floor but said nothing and Blaine could feel the tension in the air. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, totally. I'm totally...you know what, no, I'm not alright," Finn replied and Blaine was surprised by how forceful his tone suddenly became. "We need to talk about what happened yesterday, with Rachel."

Blaine set his sandwich down and gave Finn his full attention. He knew what happened with Rachel had gotten out of hand and he was glad to clear the air. "I'm really sorry about that," he started but Finn cut him off.

"You should be," Finn said, surprised by the anger in his voice. He took a breath and tempered his tone. "I get that Rachel shouldn't have barged in on you guys like that but what you said to her wasn't cool, man. She looks up to you and you made her cry, and that's my girlfriend, probably my soulmate, and I don't like how you treated her."

"You're right," Blaine spoke softly in hopes to calm Finn down. "I should never have said anything to her about your Glee club. It wasn't my place and even though she did step over the line with Kurt, it did not give me the right to speak to her the way I did. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her feelings and for that I am truly sorry," he said sincerely.

"Well...good," Finn said with a nod. "You're going to have to do something to make it up to her though cause she was really upset and when she's upset, she takes it out on me."

"I will make it up to her, I promise," Blaine assured him.

"Alright, cool." Finn held his fist up and Blaine pounded it with his own. Finn smiled with relief. "This talk went better than I thought. I was worried I'd have to like, kick your ass and I didn't wanna do that." Blaine raised an amused brow. "Cause I mean, you may be older but I'm the quarterback," he said proudly.

Blaine decided not to tell Finn that he was a skilled boxer and nodded with a small smile. "I'm grateful that we could come to an understanding. Violence is never the answer to anything."

"I know," Finn said quickly. "It's not like I wanted to kick your ass. It's just, you know, Rachel's the love of my life. I gotta defend my girl."

"I completely understand," Blaine smiled, recalling his own need to protect Kurt from any and all harm.

"Cool. Well I'm gonna go play some video games. You wanna join?"

"I appreciate the offer but I'm going to pass."

Finn shrugged. "Alright. Later bro," he said with a nod and left Blaine alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Kurt slammed Santana's car door behind him late that evening, not at all giving a shit about her yelling at him for it, and dragged his feet to the front door. He was beyond exhausted. Not only had Sue forced them to run their original routine a dozen times before criticizing every single move, but she then demanded that he and Quinn come up with new moves for one section while Britt and Santana did the same for another before they inevitably merged the dances together. The rest of the Cheerios were made to run laps, according to Sue, to build their stamina. But they all knew it was because Sue got off on torturing them.

They also knew her reasoning behind pairing Santana and Britt together had less to do with the fact that they always worked out the best moves, and more to do with the fact that they hadn't spoken unless necessary for months. The truth was, he could bitch about Sue all he wanted but she truly cared for her girls and her team, and she knew that if Santana and Britt weren't connecting teammate wise, they were going to lose the championship. Kurt didn't miss the longing look in Quinn's eyes as they came up with their own dance moves either. He was starting to wonder just how deep her crush on Santana was and if Santana was as oblivious as she played off.

He kicked his shoes off at the front door and made his way upstairs, grunting to his father that he didn't need to eat because he stuffed his face with the biggest hamburger known to man as soon as practice was over, simply because he knew Sue would be pissed. He briefly wondered how Blaine got along with his family for dinner without him and it reminded him that Blaine was upstairs waiting for him, putting an extra pep in his step. How had he forgotten? He had even text Blaine to let him know he was on his way home. He must be more tired than he thought. He hurried to his room and breathed in relief when he saw Blaine sitting against his headboard watching TV. Blaine smiled at him and instantly got up, pulling him into an embrace before walking towards the bathroom.

"Finn mentioned you'd be really tired so I drew you a warm bath," Blaine said huskily into his ear.

Kurt hummed, his fingers intertwining with Blaine's curls. "Wanna join me?"

Blaine chuckled and stopped them at the bathroom door. "As sexy as that sounds, you've had a long day and I don't think taking a bath together is going to relax you." Kurt pouted a little and Blaine pecked his lips. "Go relax in the tub. Take your time. I'll be right here when you get out." Kurt nodded with an appreciative sigh. "And don't put your shirt on when you come out. I'm going to give you a back rub."

"Blaine, you don't have to-"

Blaine cut him off with a kiss. "I want to. Let me do this for you."

Kurt melted at Blaine's puppy eyes. "You're going to spoil me," he said as he reached for his pajama bottoms and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs.

"That's my plan," Blaine said with such a wide grin that Kurt couldn't stop the small giggle even if tried. "Go on, before the water gets cold." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek as a thank you and walked into his bathroom.

* * *

Kurt spent a good hour soaking in the tub, partly because the water and bath oils Blaine used were so calming, but mostly because he wanted to waste time. As soon as he was fully emerged in the bathtub, the hard on from earlier came back with a vengeance. He didn't stop himself from allowing his thoughts to wander to the endless fantasies he had about Blaine and he stroked his cock gently, imagining that it was Blaine's hand instead of his own. But he didn't cum. That would be saved for Blaine's doing and that was why he stalled. He wanted to make sure that his family was in bed by the time he got out.

He opened his bathroom door and leaned on the doorway in nothing but his boxer briefs. He thought about putting his pajama pants on but decided against it, his adrenaline from earlier giving him the courage to be so bold. "Hey there," he said lowly.

Blaine's head shot up from his tablet and his jaw dropped, eyes scanning Kurt's body. "Kurt? What are you doing?" He asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

Kurt walked over to the bed with a look in his eyes that made Blaine's cock spring to life. Kurt suddenly felt like he was the one on the prowl and Blaine was his prey. "You said to leave my shirt off," he said innocently though his eyes sparkled with mischievousness.

Blaine reached out for him as he kneeled on the bed. "Yes, but I thought you'd have pants on," he said with a small laugh as his fingers trailed down Kurt's toned frame.

"Pants. Boxers. Same difference." Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's in a searing kiss but Blaine pulled away, holding back his arousal. "What? What's wrong?"

"Kurt, my love," Blaine said, cupping Kurt's face and kissing him gently. "Please put some pants on."

"Why?" Kurt asked with a pout.

"Because you are irresistible," Blaine said with a small moan. "And I really think we need to slow down a little. Being here with you has been amazing, but I don't want to take things too far. We have plenty of time to experience things together."

Kurt rolled his eyes and got off his bed. "Right, this coming from the same man that tried to fuck me against the wall this morning," he said sarcastically.

"_That_ is because you seduced me and you know it," Blaine argued though a smirk played at his lips. "Just like you're trying to seduce me now and I'm not falling for it."

"You sure about that?" Kurt said sultrily.

Blaine gave him a look that clearly said how serious he was. "Kurt."

"Ugh, fine." Kurt walked back into his bathroom and grabbed his pajama pants. "This back massage better be epic, mister," he said as he slipped his pants on.

"It will be," Blaine said softly with an amused smile. "Please lie down."

Kurt huffed again and laid down on his stomach, folding his arms underneath his chin. As soon as his body started to relax into the blankets, Kurt's exhaustion caught up to him. Blaine grabbed a bottle of lotion from the bedside table and kneeled on the bed next to Kurt. "It's just as well that we don't fool around. I'm so tired," he mumbled through a yawn.

"I know you are, love." Blaine poured some lotion on his hands and rubbed them together. "How was practice?" he asked as he started rubbing Kurt's back.

"Mm, that feels so good," Kurt moaned, his body melting at Blaine's touch. Blaine smirked and kneaded Kurt's back muscles. "Practice was awful. Sue killed us."

"Did you fix your routine?"

"Mhm," Kurt nodded. "A little to the left, _oh_ right there." Blaine chuckled, leaning down to kiss Kurt's back as he continued to rub. "How was your day? How was dinner with my family?"

"Not bad. We talked about the Buckeye's."

Kurt scoffed. "Figures you'd talk about football."

"I really missed you though," Blaine said softly with a kiss on the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt pouted a little. "I really missed you too." He turned his head to the side to look at Blaine. "Tomorrow we are doing nothing but staying cuddled up in bed. Deal?"

Tomorrow. Blaine leaves tomorrow and the sudden realization made both their hearts ache. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's lips sweetly. "Deal," he promised.

Kurt shut his eyes and took a deep breath as Blaine continued to work through his tense muscles. He hummed a song Kurt didn't recognize but it was pretty and between Blaine's gentle touch, his long day, and Blaine's smoothing vocals, he was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up curled against Blaine's body early Sunday morning, his back pressed against Blaine's bare chest. He smiled to himself, bringing their intertwined hands to his lips to kiss gently. Nothing in the world could compare to waking up wrapped in Blaine's embrace. Their bodies fit snug together like puzzle pieces and Kurt never wanted to leave Blaine's arms. He closed his eyes and breathed out a hum, allowing himself to drift back to sleep for only a moment before forcing himself awake. It was Blaine's last day and while the plan was to stay in bed, they were not going to waste it away by sleeping. He carefully turned around in Blaine's arms, pecked Blaine's lips softly, before slowly getting out of bed. Blaine instinctively reached out for him and Kurt bit back a laugh at the pout on Blaine's lips when he didn't find him.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out, his eyes still closed, his voice gruff with sleep.

Kurt leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'm right here. I'm going to make us breakfast. Keep sleeping. I'll be right back."

Blaine smiled a little and nodded. "Mk. Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt whispered back. He grabbed a shirt from his dresser and slipped it on before heading downstairs.

About thirty minutes later, Kurt walked back into his room with a tray full of food. He made them scrambled eggs with bacon, French toast, and blueberry pancakes. He also cut up some strawberries and brought Blaine the choice of either orange juice or coffee. He set the tray down on his bedside table before turning to look at Blaine. Kurt shook his head and sighed, a smirk on his lips. Blaine had moved so that he was lying on his stomach and cuddled with Kurt's pillow as if it was his lifeline, his legs sprawled out over the blankets. Kurt reached for his hair and pushed away a few curls before deciding to take a picture. Blaine was entirely too adorable for his own good. He thought about tweeting it for the fans but decided against it. Some things were meant to be his and his alone, and the image of Blaine asleep on his bed was one of them. He took a seat on his bed before leaning forward and kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," he said quietly. "I love you but you're drooling on my pillow," he teased. Blaine made no movement though. Kurt grabbed his coffee mug and brought it close to Blaine's face. "Baby, wake up." He blushed a little at his use of the term of endearment. "I have coffee for you."

That woke Blaine up. "Mm, coffee," he mumbled as he tried to reach for the mug.

Kurt pulled it away though. "Nu uh, mister. Get up first. I'm not about to have you spill this on my sheets."

A minute or so passed before Blaine finally opened his eyes. "Good morning, beautiful," he said with a half-smile, reaching up to Kurt's face to caress his cheek.

Kurt leaned into the touch before turning his face and kissing the inside of Blaine's hand. "Come on, sit up. The food's going to get cold." Blaine stretched his body with a groan before sitting up and holding his hand out to Kurt with a pout. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and handed him his coffee. "I also brought some orange juice if you want."

Blaine hummed in appreciation as he took a sip. "Coffee first." He looked over at Kurt's spread and smiled. "You're going to spoil me," he teased.

Kurt reached for his own cup of coffee with a wide grin. "That's my plan."

* * *

Santana sat in her car and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She was parked outside of Brittany's house trying to muster up the courage to talk to her. Working with her on the new dance moves wasn't as bad as she originally thought and it made her realize how much she missed Brittany as a friend. But a part of her still hurt over what happened and she hated it. She knew that she needed to let go and until they talked, really talked, she wouldn't be able to move on. Her birthday was in three weeks. It was time. With a shaky breath, she pulled her keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. She walked up the driveway slowly, prolonging the inevitable as long as she could. But all too soon she was at the front door with two choices, knock or run back to her car. Before she could do either though, the door opened to reveal Sam with bedhead and still in pyjamas.

Sam took a step back in surprise when he saw her but quickly shifted to defensiveness. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I," Santana stammered, completely caught off guard by Sam's presence.

"Sam, did you get the paper? Lord Tubbington needs the comics before using the bathroom." Santana heard Brittany call out. Brittany appeared behind Sam and her eyes landed on Santana. "San?"

"Hi," Santana said quietly, regretting her decision to show up unannounced.

"What are you doing here, Santana?" Sam asked again with more force and it snapped Santana out of her daze.

"Relax, Trouty," she said with an aggravated huff. "I just want to talk to Britt. I swear I'm not here to start trouble."

Sam wanted to protest but Brittany's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Would you like to come in?" Brittany asked her, gently pushing Sam aside.

"Yeah, thanks," Santana muttered as she stepped inside the house. "Can we talk for a moment, alone?" she asked with a glance at Sam.

Brittany nodded and turned to Sam with pleading eyes. "Sam, can you go to the store for me and get me that pomegranate juice that I like? Lord Tubbington finished the rest last night." Sam glanced back and forth between the two girls before nodding. He pecked Brittany's cheek, grabbed his keys and jacket and left with a warning glance at Santana.

Santana raised a brow. "Did he just leave without shoes? It's cold as hell outside."

"He leaves his shoes in the car," Brittany answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Do you want to talk in my room?"

"No," Santana answered quickly. The thought of going into Brittany's room where Sam had taken her place made her stomach churn. "The living room is fine." Brittany nodded with a small smile and led the way. "Where are your parents?"

"In Istanbul. Or at least that's what they told me. I never believe them. I don't think it's safe for me to know where they really are." According to Brittany, her parents were international spies. Santana never knew if it was true or not but the one time she had met them made her think that it might actually be. Brittany took a seat on the couch and Santana sat with her on the opposite end. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked quietly.

"I uh, well, you see." Santana closed her eyes and took a breath. "I wanted to say I'm sorry," she rambled out. "I've been a bitch to you and to Sam and I know that it's not your fault. I know that Sam was meant to be your soulmate, not me, and I never should have said those things to you."

"San-"

"Let me finish," Santana cut her off. "I was wrong. I was angry and bitter and hurt and none of that excuses my behavior." As Santana finally got her words out, the black hole surrounding her heart started to slowly disappear. "The things I said to you, how I've treated you, is completely inexcusable. We were best friends Britt; you, me, Q, and Kurt. We were His Royal Highness and The Unholy Trinity and I broke that. I broke us apart and forced people to choose sides and I'm sorry. I really am. I hope you can forgive me."

Brittany scooted over to Santana and grabbed hold of her hands. "There's nothing to forgive because I forgave you a long time ago."

"Britt-"

"You got to talk so let me," Brittany interrupted. Santana took a breath and nodded. "I understand why you reacted the way you did and yeah it sucked, but I never held it against you. How could I? We didn't ask for this, it just happened." Santana looked away to hide the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I knew, deep down that you weren't meant to be mine." Santana looked up questioningly and Brittany continued with her eyes to the floor. "I wanted it to be you so I ignored the feeling but...I knew it wasn't. I didn't know it'd be Sam, but I knew it wasn't you and I should've told you."

A tear streamed down Brittany's cheek and Santana wiped it away. "Don't cry, Britt. Unicorns die when you cry, remember?"

Brittany nodded and wiped her eyes. "Do you...do you think you could ever forgive me? For not telling you? Do you think we could ever be friends again? I've missed you," she said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course I forgive you," Santana told her though she felt like there was nothing that needed forgiving. Had she been in Brittany's position, she would've done the same thing. "I would love to be friends again. I've really missed you too."

Brittany bounced in her seat happily and Santana could only laugh. That was what she missed most about having Brittany around. Her youthful spirit and high energy never ceased to bring a smile to Santana's face. Nick and Jeff were right. Talking to Brittany was exactly what she needed. Now she just had to figure out what to do about Quinn.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Kurt helped Blaine pack his suitcase so they wouldn't have to do it later and then curled up in bed with the TV on. That was where they stayed the rest of the day, only getting up to use the restroom. Carole brought them lunch and they ate together in Kurt's bed, leaving the dishes on his bedside table for later. They didn't talk much, but simply enjoyed being in each other's arms while they still had the chance. As the evening drew near, they took all the dirty dishes to the kitchen and had a light dinner before ascending back to Kurt's room. Neither one looked at the clock or answered their phones with the exception of when Eric called Blaine to confirm his flight details. After that conversation, the desperation to stay together became too much to resist and Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing him fervently. They didn't do more than make- out for a while, but their bodies were lit with a fire that made them both quiver.

Needing to know exactly how much time they had left, Kurt finally detached himself from Blaine's grasp and checked the time on his phone. Blaine sat up in the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, kissing the back of his neck lightly. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked quietly. They only had a couple of hours left. One movie and then Blaine would be back on the road.

Kurt smiled softly and nodded. "Sure. Let's see what's on TV."

Kurt grabbed the remote as Blaine propped the pillows on the headboard and leaned against them. Kurt settled in-between Blaine's legs and Blaine wrapped his arms around his torso. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed before turning the volume up on the TV and surfing the channels. He turned to the Lifetime Network and gasped.

"Is that...that's Sebastian!"

Blaine, who had been watching Kurt, looked up at the TV and nodded. "Mhm. This was Seb's very first movie."

Kurt turned to him with confusion. "No it wasn't. The serial killer one was."

"Look at him, Kurt," Blaine said with a nod towards the TV. "Look at how young he is." Kurt turned to the TV and nodded slowly. "He filmed this like, right after high school. '_Not the Boy Next Door' _was his first big name film but not his first movie. I don't think many people actually know that though."

"Oh. Is it any good?"

"Mhm. It just started too. Let's watch this," Blaine suggested and not because he wanted to watch the movie, but because he wanted Kurt to stay still in his arms.

"Ok, this is fine," Kurt said as he set the remote down and settled into Blaine's embrace.

Kurt watched the movie intently while Blaine watched his every expression, counted every freckle. He was going to miss the hell out of Kurt but there was a part of him that was glad to be leaving. He loved to perform and being on the road, and their relationship still needed to grow. That wasn't going to happen correctly if they stayed together and constantly ended up fooling around.

"This bitch is fucking crazy," Kurt said at one point and Blaine chuckled, his fingers lightly trailing up and down Kurt's arm.

"Seb said she's a total sweetheart in real life," Blaine told him.

Kurt scoffed with a smirk. "She's doing a hell of job being psycho."

They didn't say anything else for the rest of the movie and by the time it ended, Kurt's respect for Sebastian's acting ability had grown. Kurt reached for the remote and turned the TV off before turning in Blaine arms to cuddle against his chest. Blaine kissed the top of his forehead and held him close. The next several minutes passed in absolute silence. Blaine had thought that Kurt had fallen asleep against him but then he spoke just above a whisper and said something Blaine hadn't been expecting.

"My mom used to call me her lucky charm." Blaine looked down as Kurt looked up and caught his sad gaze. "When I was little, she used to say that I was her good luck charm."

"Really?"

"Mhm," Kurt nodded with a soft smile. "I've been meaning to tell you but it never came up. She um, she was sick her entire life. A few weeks before her 18th birthday the doctors told she wouldn't make it to then. She had all but given up at that point. But she did make it and she met my dad just a few days after her birthday. He was a couple of years older and she decided to tell him how sick she was, how she was dying." Blaine's heart broke as Kurt spoke of his mother, the pain in his voice clear as day.

"But she didn't die, not yet anyway."

"No, not yet. I think it was because they bonded," Kurt told him, resting his head down on Blaine's chest. "Dad told me that she tried to convince him to let her go but he had already fallen in love with her and he wanted to be with her even though he knew the ending. Mom called him a stubborn fool," he said with a light laugh. "Which he totally is. But yeah, they bonded and she got better. Dad said she was doing really well for a while but then she started getting sick again. She was told again, that her time was limited and that she should get her affairs in order. So she did. But then...then she got pregnant with me."

Blaine smiled to himself. "And you gave her new life," he concluded.

Kurt nodded against him. "Yeah. That's why I was her good luck charm. Because I gave her more time." Kurt looked up at Blaine with tear filled eyes. "When you tweeted about me, called me your good luck charm, I cried so much. I couldn't believe you remembered me. I couldn't believe that you thought I brought you any luck when I've felt so unlucky for so long."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt tenderly, cupping his face and putting forth all of his passion and devotion. "You are my good luck charm," Blaine whispered against his lips. "And you were your mothers. I'm going to have to thank her one day for bringing you to me."

Kurt kissed Blaine back, a single tear streaming down his cheek. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too."

Burt stood by Kurt's doorway and overheard him tell Blaine the story of his late wife, his first love, and it ached the same way it always did when he thought of her. But what hurt more was what he was about to do. Blaine's driver was there to take him to the airport which meant he had to tear his son away from his beloved. He could already hear the tears. Reluctantly, he raised his hand to the door and knocked.

"Blaine, your driver's here," Burt said apologetically.

Burt could practically hear his son's heart break. "I'll be right down," Blaine replied with a small smile. He turned back to Kurt who was already crying. "Hey now, this isn't goodbye. It's just, see you later."

"I know. I'm ok," Kurt said shakily. "Come on."

Kurt got out of Blaine's arms and off his bed. "Love?" Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "Sit down for a minute. I want to give you something before I go." Kurt took a seat, watching Blaine curiously as he walked to his luggage and pulled out his wallet. "I want you to have this," he said as he handed Kurt his black platinum card.

Kurt took it with wide eyes. "Blaine, I can't accept this," he said tentatively.

Blaine sat next to Kurt and took his hands on his own. "Yes you can. I want you to. You don't have to use it if you don't feel comfortable, but at least keep it for emergencies."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked needing him to be certain. "This is a huge responsibility, Blaine."

"I know it is. I trust you, Kurt. Take the card. Use it, don't use it. It's entirely up to you. But please, take it. I'll feel better knowing that you have it." Blaine brought Kurt's hands to his lips and kissed them gently, his eyes soft and pleading.

Kurt smiled a little and nodded. "Ok, I'll take it."

"Thank you." Blaine took a deep breath and stood up, bringing Kurt with him. "Come on. We need to get downstairs."

* * *

They held each other tightly by the doorway, neither willing to let go just yet. Blaine's driver walked in from taking his luggage to the car and was waiting as patiently as he could for them to finish their goodbyes. But as the clocked ticked away, he grew impatient. If they didn't leave soon Blaine was going to miss his flight. Or well, he wouldn't miss the flight. It was private jet so it would wait all night for Blaine if need be. But if they didn't keep Eric's schedule, it would be Donny's ass on the line.

"Blaine, we have to go," Donny said with a firmness that let Blaine know it wasn't up for discussion.

"I need to go," Blaine said as he pulled away from Kurt. He cupped Kurt's face and kissed him one last time. "I'll see you soon. I love you, always and forever."

Kurt leaned his forehead on Blaine's and rubbed their noses together. "I love you, always and forever." They finally parted, their hands intertwined. "Have a safe flight."

"I'll call you when I land," Blaine promised, kissing Kurt's fingers before finally letting go.

Kurt stood in the doorway and watched his heart drive away. When the car lights were no longer in view, he closed the front door and walked into the kitchen where his father was waiting for him.

"He's gone," Kurt said just above a whisper as he took a seat at the island.

Burt pursed his lips before grabbing two spoons and the pint of ice cream in the freezer, and set it front of Kurt. He handed Kurt a spoon with an encouraging smile. "He'll be back." Kurt nodded but said nothing, digging his spoon into the tub and getting a large scoop of ice cream. Burt followed suit, his eyes firmly on the son he watched grow over night. "I'm really proud of you, son."

Kurt raised a confused brow. "Why? What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, but what you didn't do," Burt told him. "I'll be honest here, I was sure you two would bond over the weekend. But you didn't. You proved that you're strong enough to handle this and I'm really proud of you for that." Kurt smiled softly. He was proud of himself too. "If you two can go an entire weekend under the same roof, in the same bed, and not bond, then you can handle being apart while he's on tour and you're in school. Just hang in there."

Kurt ate one final scoop of ice cream and set his spoon down before giving his dad a hug. "Thanks, Dad. I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight."

Burt hugged his son tightly. His late wife would've been overwhelmingly proud of the man Kurt was becoming. "Goodnight, bud."


	15. Chapter 15: Shifting

Chapter 15: Shifting

* * *

_The transference of emotions between soulmates is a rare experience. It is most likely to occur in soulmates who are separated shortly after meeting and struggle to build their foundation. It is said that these souls, who struggle the greatest and experience the emotional transfer, will ultimately have a stronger connection than most. In order for that to happen, they must fight harder, break down more walls, and hurt more. Their love is a true challenge but if they succeed, they will become unbreakable._

_

Excerpt from: What it means to Bond

_

_Chapter: Understanding of the Soul_

* * *

Wes triple checked that he had everything he needed before turning to Vanessa with a sad smile. Vanessa returned the smile though it was forced. The weekend had passed far too quickly for her liking and now she had to watch Wes leave again. With as many goodbyes as they've shared, she thought she'd be used to it by now. But it only got worse every time. Wes sighed, stepping closer to his wife and signing as he spoke. "I have to go."

"I know," Vanessa signed. "Text me when you land?"

"Of course," Wes replied before pulling her into his arms and kissing her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Wes turned to grab his luggage but turned back around when Vanessa grabbed his bicep. "I think it's time we start our family."

Wes' eyes went wide. "What? Now?" he asked with panic and mild confusion.

Vanessa laughed softly and shook her head. "No, silly. When you get back. I saw the way you doted on Katherine yesterday. I know you have baby fever and I know you've been waiting for me to be ready. Well, I'm ready."

Wes smiled brightly and excitement suddenly coursed through him. "Yeah?"

Vanessa nodded with a smile. "Yeah. So go on, be a pop star and stay safe. When the tour is done, we'll start trying." Wes let out a jovial laugh, pulling Vanessa into his arms and picking her up to spin. She held on tight and giggled into the crook of his neck. He set her down gently and kissed her lips. Vanessa kissed him back for only a moment before pushing him away. "Go on, get out of here," she smiled encouragingly. Wes gave her one more peck to the lips before heading out. He couldn't wait to tell the guys.

* * *

"Alright, make sure you lock the door behind me and don't forget to turn on the alarm as soon as I'm gone."

"David."

"There's more than enough food in the fridge so you should be good on that for a while."

"David."

"If you do have to go out and get something though, make sure to take Vanessa with you. That girl whoops more ass than the five of us combined."

_"David."_

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need me. Eric's got my phone during the  
concerts so if there's an emergency, please call me."

"DAVID!"

David finally stopped his ranting and pacing and turned to look at Katherine. His shoulders slumped at the look on her face. "I'm being overbearing again, aren't I?"

"You're not being overbearing," Katherine said gently though a smirk played at her lips. "Obnoxiously adorable? Definitely. But never overbearing."

David breathed out and walked to her, grabbing hold of her hands to hold in his own. "I'm sorry babe. I'm just being overprotective."

"You're fine," she assured him, holding back a laugh at David's pout. "You are going to be late if you don't go, though."

"I know, I know," David said with a quick glance at the clock. He dropped to his knees and kissed Katherine's belly. "Now, listen here Elena," he froze as soon as the name slipped out but then looked up at his wife. "Elena?"

Katherine thought it over for a moment before nodding her approval. It wasn't one of their original choices but it fit perfectly. "Elena Marie."

David grinned from ear to ear and turned his attention back to Katherine's belly. "Listen here Elena Marie, you take care of Mommy while Daddy's gone, alright? Make sure she eats the good stuff I got her, not that nasty processed crap," Katherine rolled her eyes as David continued. "And be a good girl. No making her sick or rushing her to the hospital. You wait in there until Daddy comes home. I love you baby girl," David kissed her belly once more before standing and kissing Katherine. "And I love you too. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon. Love you," Katherine said with a peck on his lips. They hugged goodbye and she walked him to the door, locking it behind him and turning on the alarm. With a relieved sigh, Katherine walked into their kitchen to make herself some Taquitos. She rubbed her belly with a smirk. "Let's keep this between you and me," she whispered as if David would walk in at any moment. She loved her husband dearly but he was out of his mind if he thought she was giving up her Taquitos.

* * *

"Ma boys!" David shouted as he entered the private jet. Wes and Blaine looked up and smiled. "Man I missed your faces!"

"Wish I could say the same but I kinda saw you yesterday," Wes teased as they slapped their hands in greeting.

"Yeah man, sorry but I was a little too busy with Kurt to think about you," Blaine smirked as David patted his shoulder and took a seat next to him.

"Haters," David muttered with a shake of his head. "Yo, when we taking off?" he shouted to the pilot who had the cockpit door open.

"Five minutes," the pilot shouted back.

David quickly pulled out his cell phone. "Get your ass over here, Wesley," Wes rolled his eyes but walked over to him nonetheless. "Alright boys, pout with me." All three men did their very best pouts and David took a picture. "Alright now smile, nice and big!" They all smiled goofily and David took the picture. Wes took his seat again and sighed happily. "What are you smiling at over there?" David asked as he tweeted their first picture.

"Vanessa wants to have a baby," Wes replied with biggest grin Blaine and David had ever seen. "When the tour's done, she wants to start trying."

"That's amazing, Wes. Congrats man," Blaine said, reaching over the aisle to high five him.

"That's awesome, dude," David replied as he tweeted the next picture. "Now Elena Marie can have someone to play with."

"Awe yay, you picked a name," Blaine said happily.

"What happened to Chelsea Aliyah?" Wes asked confused. "I thought Kat was dead set on that."

David shrugged a little. "She wasn't dead set on it but she really liked it. But when I was heading out, I accidently called the baby Elena and, I don't know, it just fit. She came up with Marie."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Blaine smiled at them. "Who would've thought that you two would be parents," he teased.

"Man, whatever," David scoffed with an elbow to Blaine's gut. "I'm going to be an awesome dad. Now what good news do you have?" he smirked.

"Yeah Anderson," Wes said with a laugh. "I've been dying to ask since I got on. I know that look, that extra special sparkle in your eyes. You're holding out on us."

Blaine bit his lip, a light blush creeping up his cheeks. "Kurt and I have decided to go public during Christmas break."

"Dude!" David exclaimed. "Seriously?"

"What happened to waiting until he graduated?" Wes asked as Donny entered the plane.

"Buckle up, shut devices down. We're taking off."

The guys did as they were told. "Well," Blaine started, running his hands through his hair. "I honestly don't think we're going to make it. People are starting to put two and two together and the fans are starting to get restless."

"So does that mean you two are gonna-"

Blaine held up his hand and cut David off. "I wouldn't say that just yet. We still have a lot of growing to do. But...you never know," he smiled softly, his fingers playing with his cuff.

David and Wes smiled brightly at each other, Wes reaching over the aisle to pat Blaine's arm. "We're happy for you man."

"Christmas is gonna be epic this year," David said as he rested his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. Blaine smiled to himself, his thumb tucked inside his cuff caressing Kurt's name. He certainly hoped so.

* * *

Kurt was surprised he slept as well as he had. He had been so spoiled the last few days, falling asleep and waking up in Blaine's embrace, that he was prepared to fight for his sleep. But as soon as his head hit the pillow and he breathed in Blaine's lingering scent, he was out for the night. It did hurt to wake up alone though. His heart and soul ached for the comfort of his love and he knew he was in for a long day. He reached for his phone to text Blaine only to see that it was lit up with messages.

**WarblerDavid:** _"@WarblerBlaine @WarblerWes Missing our babies already. **[Picture]** @KatThompson @HisLuckyCharm @VanessaMont"_

**WarblerDavid:** _"@WarblerBlaine @WarblerWes But man we cannot wait to see our boys! @WarblerNick @WarblerJeff **[Picture]**"_

**VanessaMont:** _"@WarblerDavid @WarblerBlaine @WarblerWes @HisLuckyCharm Missing you too!"_

**KatThompson:** _"@WarblerDavid @WarblerBlaine @WarblerWes @VanessaMont @HisLuckyCharm Yeah I guess I miss you. ;p"_

**WarblerJeff:** _"@WarblerNick @WarblerDavid @WarblerBlaine @WarblerWes YEAH BOI!"_

Kurt laughed at the messages. It had been past midnight when David tweeted and as he read through his timeline to see the rest of the tweets he wasn't mentioned in, he wished he had been awake for it. He would've gladly joined in on the fun. With a quick reply to David's tweets, saying that he missed Blaine too and calling them goofballs, he got out of bed and started getting ready for school.

* * *

Quinn paced the Cheerios' bathroom impatiently. Santana had demanded that she show up to school early and was now stuck in there waiting for her. Whatever Santana had to talk to her about must've been important if she was willing to come to school this early.

"Tana, you're going to rip my damn arm off!"

Quinn turned towards the door at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Fucking finally," she whined. "Took you long enough."

Santana all but threw Kurt towards Quinn. "I gots something to say and you two gotta listen," Quinn rolled her eyes and set her hands on her hips while Kurt crossed his arms. "Britt and I are cool now. I talked to her about everything yesterday and cleared the air. So no more sending her dirty looks," she said directly to Quinn, "and no more ignoring her," she said to Kurt. "We're done with the bullshit."

"Oh, are we now? Are we supposed to go back to being bff's again?" Quinn asked sarcastically, jealousy suddenly coursing through her.

Santana rolled her eyes. She knew Quinn would be the one to question it. "Don't be such a bitch Q," she snapped angrier than she intended.

"This coming from the Queen Bitch herself," Quinn scoffed, crossing her arms defiantly. "What about all the crap you went through these past few months? All the shit Sam said about you? The way Britt acted like she didn't care how badly she hurt you? We're just supposed to forgive her? Just like that?" Quinn knew she was overreacting but she couldn't help it. The thought of being pushed to the side for Brittany after finally getting Santana to herself made her blood boil.

"All that shit was my fault, not hers," Santana shouted, shocked by the pure anger in Quinn's voice, her heart hurting at the betrayed look on Quinn's face.

"Yeah, _your_ shit that you dragged us into and now we're all supposed to be honky fucking dory? Like we haven't been dealing with your crap for the last three months?" Quinn yelled, her voice cracking in the end.

Kurt took a mental step back because, whoa. What exactly was happening here? Why was Quinn getting so angry and why did Santana look like she was about to cry?

"You know what, screw you Fabray," Santana said through gritted teeth and stomped out of the bathroom.

Quinn kicked the bathroom stall with a grunt. "Can you fucking believe her?" she asked Kurt, not waiting for him to answer. "Well she can get the fuck over it for all I care. I'm done."

Kurt watched Quinn storm out of the bathroom with confusion. Why had she gotten so angry? He could hear the jealousy in her voice but Brittany was Sam's. Why would it bother her so much that Santana and Brittany were friends again? He thought that was a good thing, a great thing even. He didn't expect them to become the best of friends like they were before but he hadn't expected Quinn to snap so intensely either. Kurt gasped as realization hit him. _Quinn's in love with Tana! Not just crushing on her but straight up in love with her!_ How the hell had he not seen that before? And what about Santana? Why hadn't she fought back harder? The pain on her face was clear as day but it wasn't because of Brittany, it was because of Quinn. Was she as into Quinn as Quinn was into her? Kurt thought that her attraction to Quinn was purely sexual but now he wasn't so sure.

Kurt shook his head and took a breath. "It's way too early for this shit," he muttered to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. He made his way to his locker but stopped at the end of the hallway when he saw that Karofsky was waiting for him. "Fuck," he said under his breath.

He knew the months of nothing but a few disgruntled looks were too good to last. Just as he decided to turn around and walk away, Karofsky turned his way and the look on his face sent a chill down Kurt's spine. With all his courage and bitchiness in tow, Kurt walked up to the oversized jock.

"Did you lose your way, Neanderthal?"

Karofsky ignored his question and waited until Kurt reached him to talk. "I need to talk to you," he said calmly.

"I don't have time for this," Kurt snapped as he tried to push past his tormentor. Karofsky stood his ground though. "Move it, Karofsky."

"Please," Karofsky said so quietly that Kurt was sure he misheard. Karofsky pulled his hands out of his pocket, revealing his leather cuff. Kurt paled. With all the excitement that weekend he forgot that Karofsky was turning of age. "I need to talk to you," he said again and the slight quiver in his voice told Kurt everything he needed to know. "Privately." With a curt nod, Kurt headed down the hall with Karofsky close behind. Neither noticed Jacob Ben Israel hiding behind the corner with his camera nor did they notice him following them.

Kurt led them all the way to his car, knowing that it was the only place where they could talk in private. His mind was reeling. Was it possible that David Karofsky was actually gay? No, there was no way. Maybe his soulmate was Santana or Quinn, or maybe even Rachel. Yeah, that's it, he thought as he unlocked his car door. _There's no way Karofsky's gay. There is just no freaking way._

Karofsky got into the passenger side and locked the door as if being locked inside would somehow save him from his truth. He fidgeted with his cuff but said nothing, not knowing where to start. He couldn't even look at Kurt whose eyes he could feel boring into him. What had he been thinking, coming to Kurt like this? Kurt hated him and Karofsky knew he had every right to. Why in the hell did he think it was a good idea to confide in the Cheerio?

Kurt could see the struggle on Karofsky's face, the uncertainty and fear, and he realized that Karofsky truly did need someone to talk to. He was both shocked and admittedly touched that Karofsky chose him.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," Karofsky was surprised by the gentleness of Kurt's tone. "I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about."

Karofsky laughed humorlessly. "Right, like when you threatened to tell the whole school that I was gay?" he snarled though it lacked conviction.

"I would never actually do that," Kurt spoke quietly. "I'm not that cruel. I only said that because I was pissed and I wanted you to back off."

"It's true, ya know," Karofsky whispered. Kurt's heart dropped. "I am gay."

"Dave."

"That's why I hated you so damn much," Karofsky continued as tears formed in his eyes. "Because you were out and proud and I'm nothing but a scared little boy, just like you said."

"Dave," Kurt tried again but stopped, startled by the choked sob that suddenly escaped Karofsky. He sat and watched stunned as Karofsky broke down in front of him. What was he supposed to do?

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you," Dave muttered through his tears. Kurt took a quick look around the parking lot before turning back to Karofsky. "I was just so scared all the time and you were so proud and I was jealous and he..." Dave trailed off, his hand playing with the cuff around his wrist. "He's going to hate me," he whispered.

"You don't know that," Kurt said, placing a comforting hand on Karofsky's arm.

Karofsky finally looked up at Kurt, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why wouldn't he? I'm a bully, Kurt. And I'm fat and disgusting and stupid. How could he ever love me?"

"Because he's your soulmate, Dave. He's going to love you. You just have to give him, and yourself, the chance to," Kurt spoke gently. "And you're not fat or disgusting or stupid either. You're smarter than most of the football team, you're surprisingly hygienic, and you're not bad looking."

"Why are you even being nice to me?" Dave questioned suspiciously. "You hate me."

"I don't hate you," Kurt said with an eye roll. "I hate the way you've treated me, but I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone. Well except JBI but he's a sniveling little rat so he doesn't count."

Karofsky chuckled and shook his head. He wiped his tears away, grunting in aggravation. "Why can't I stop crying?!"He asked more to himself. "I've cried more the past two days than I have my entire life!"

"It's your soul waking up, remember? We learned about it sophomore year," Kurt said with a smirk, pulling his hand away and sitting back.

Karofsky scoffed. "Like I remember any of that shit." They sat in silence for a moment and when Dave spoke again, it was nothing but a whisper. "I haven't told anyone else, not even my parents."

Kurt's heart went out to him. "Why did you tell me?"

Karofsky shrugged a little though he knew the answer. "Because I knew you'd understand," he looked up at Kurt with sad eyes. "Because I knew that I would never be able to look him in the eye if I didn't apologize to you for being so horrible."

"Do you know, who he is I mean?" Kurt wondered curiously.

"No," Karofsky shook his head. "His name's Adam. Adam J. Crawford." Kurt nodded but said nothing. "He sounds nice. I'm not...I'm not a nice person. I don't...I don't know if I'll be good enough for him."

"It's never too late to be a nice person, Dave," Kurt said with an encouraging smile. "And you are good enough for him. Otherwise he wouldn't be yours."

Karofsky took a deep breath and nodded. He glanced at Kurt's cuff curiously. "Have you met him?"

Kurt followed Karofsky's line of vision and smiled. "Yeah, I have."

"What's it like? Finding him? Being with him?"

"It's...extraordinary," Kurt replied with a small laugh. "I've never felt more loved than I do when I'm with him. He makes me feel so safe and so connected. It's pretty incredible."

"Must be nice," Karofsky muttered.

Kurt smiled sympathetically. "You'll find him when the time is right. Just hang in there. Figure out who you need to be as a person and don't give up hope. Never give up hope."

Karofsky offered him a small smile. "Thanks, for talking to me. This could've gone really bad but you've once again proven why you're a better person than me," he said with a humorless laugh though Kurt could see that he meant it.

"Let's be honest here, I'm better than everyone," Kurt replied with a light tease and Karofsky gave him a genuine smile. "We should go before people start looking for us."

Karofsky nodded, unlocking the door and opening it. A loud thump caught his attention as he quickly exited the car to find Jacob flat on his back with his hand on his head where the door smacked him. Jacob's camera was on the ground next to him still recording. Karofsky's anger flared and before he could realize what was happening, he was picking the camera off the ground and smashing it.

"NO!" Jacob shouted but it was too late.

Kurt hurried to the passenger side of his car. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He screeched at Jacob.

Before he could answer though, Karofsky was picking him up by the collar and pinning him against Kurt's car. "How much of that did you hear?!"

"Enough to know that you're a flaming homo," Jacob said smugly despite Karofsky's hold on him. "Enough to make it look like you and Lady Hummel are soulmates."

Karofsky pulled Jacob back and slammed him hard against the car. Kurt cringed. "Watch the car, Karofsky. That's my baby."

"Sorry, Hummel," Karofsky muttered as he tightened his grip on Jacob and lifted him off the ground. "We are not soulmates and even if we were it would be none of your damn business you little weasel," he gritted out with a shake and Jacob whimpered. "You tell anyone about what you heard and I swear to god I will pummel you so bad that your own parents won't be able to recognise you."

"Wouldn't that be a shame," Kurt drawled as he picked up the broken camera. He pulled out the film and began ripping it. "And if that's not enough incentive, please do remember that I have photographic proof of you jerking off in the school library to the one and only Miss Rachel Berry."

"You jerked off in the library? To Berry? Ew," Karofsky made a disgusted face though an evil smirk played at his lips. "At least have some decency and do it in the bathroom."

"You do remember who Rachel is dating right?" Kurt continued. "My brother, the quarterback. Yeah, he won't be too happy to find that out. I'm not a betting man but if I were, I'd say that whatever he does to you when he finds out will be so much worse than what Karofsky's gonna do."

"I don't know about that one, Hummel," Karofsky shook his head unsurely. "I just turned of age, ya know? I'm a little emotional these days. I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from beating the living crap out of him," he warned with another shake.

"Alright, alright!" Jacob shouted before the tears fell. "I won't say anything, I swear."

"You better not, Jacob Ben Israel," Kurt said in that eerily calm voice that always sent a chill down his spine. "Karofsky's going to put you down now and you will go back inside and forget everything you overheard. Understood?" Jacob nodded frantically and after another shake, Karofsky dropped him and he scurried off. Kurt turned to his former nemesis with a smile. "Well, that was fun."

Karofsky, however, didn't smile back. "You don't think he'll tell, do you?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't think so," Kurt shook his head. "But don't worry about it. I'm working on getting his blog taken down so that he never posts any of that shit ever again."

"How are you going to manage that?" Karofsky asked with a curious brow.

Kurt chuckled and brought his left hand up. "Let's just say I have friends in high places," he winked with a shake of his wrist.

"Right. Well um...friends?" Karofsky held his hand out to Kurt, a nervous smile on his lips.

Kurt took his hand and shook it. "Friends."

Karofsky smiled, wide and true, and Kurt felt proud for being the one to put it there. "See ya, Hummel," Karofsky said with a nod and walked off. Kurt waited until Karofsky was gone to pull out his cell phone and text Blaine.

**_From: Kurt Hummel _ **  
_Call me when you can. We need to talk._

* * *

Kurt let out a breath of relief followed by a groan the moment he sat down in his father's office chair, folding his arms on the desk and resting his head on them. He was supposed to be changing into his overalls to work but he needed a moment to breathe. Today had to be one of the longest days of his entire life. Between the emotional roller coaster he went through with his girls and Karofsky, he was worn out. After texting Blaine, he had started to head back into the building only to turn around and sit in his car when Blaine called him right away. He ended up skipping first period and told Blaine what had happened. They then talked to Eric and set up their meetings with the SSAA. Whatever concern Kurt had over talking to them was gone. He wasn't just doing it for his and Blaine's privacy anymore, but for Karofsky's. Jacob Ben Israel was done tormenting the students of McKinley.

Kurt hoped the rest of his day would go smoothly but instead it was nothing but stressful. He was suddenly caught in-between Quinn and Santana's fight and he had no idea how to handle it. He forced Quinn to talk to him about why she was so upset and she broke down, admitting that her feelings for Santana were stronger that she let on and telling him how she felt like she was being pushed aside to make room for Brittany. She cried into his arms as she spilled her soul and told him how her rebellion earlier in the year had little to do with Beth and a lot to do with trying to get Santana's attention. Kurt hadn't said anything. He simply listened and held her close, not knowing what he could say to make it better. Santana had immediately noticed the looks between them during Cheerios practice and assumed that Kurt was on Quinn's side. Santana ignored Kurt all day despite his chasing after her and by the end of the day, none of the Cheerios knew whose side to be on or why they were even fighting.

"You ok, bud?" Burt asked from the doorway of his office. "Finn said you and the girls are fighting?"

Kurt groaned and kept his head down. "I'm not fighting. They're fighting and I'm stuck in the middle," he mumbled.

Burt walked in and closed the door behind him. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"No, not really," he lifted his head and met his father's worried gaze. "I'm fine, honestly. It's just been a long day."

"Alright, well if you wanna talk, I'm here," Burt told him and Kurt smiled a little. "In the meantime, I have a Buick that needs an oil change. Get on that first."

Kurt nodded as Burt went to open the door. "Oh wait!" Burt turned to his son with a raised brow. "I actually do have something to ask you. You know how I told you this morning that Blaine gave me that platinum card?"

"Uh, huh."

"Well, I really don't wanna use it unless I absolutely have to and I'm a little short on money. I was wondering if I could get my allowance a little early," Kurt asked with a hopeful smile.

Burt crossed his arms. "What do you need the money for?"

"I wanted to make the guys a Thanksgiving basket and send it to them," Kurt said with an excited clap. "I even talked to Eric and got the address of hotel they'll be staying in that day. Since they're on the road, I figured they could enjoy a little slice of home. I was going to make them a Thanksgiving meal, but between the actual food for them and the crew and the special packaging to keep everything fresh, it's kinda pricey."

Burt thought it over for a moment and then nodded. Truthfully, he had expected Kurt to ask him if he could go to Blaine the few days he was off and was pleasantly surprised that Kurt chose to be with their family. "Alright, sure. That's really nice of you, son. Calculate exactly how much it'll cost and let me know. I'll gladly donate to the cause."

Kurt smiled brightly and stood up from the chair, throwing his arms around his father's neck in a hug. "Thanks, Dad. You really are the coolest."

Burt chuckled and patted Kurt's back. "You bet I am."

* * *

Hunter set the timer on the microwave and pressed start. It was Monday evening and he spent the entire day wrapped up in Sebastian's old Dalton sweater. He was absolutely miserable. In all his years of teaching at Dalton, not once had he called in sick. But after the weekend he had, he could barely manage to get dressed. Replying to Sebastian's email had been a mistake. As soon as he hit send, his entire world shattered. The pain he felt when they first met and Sebastian abandoned him was nothing compared to what he felt now. He never believed Sebastian when he said he was hurting, when he said that he felt like the world around him was constantly spinning. He always thought that Sebastian was trying to make him feel guilty or trick him. He never once felt nearly as bad as Sebastian claimed to in all of his emails and Hunter always thought it was because them being soulmates was a mistake.

But he spent a lot of time thinking about the last six years of his life that weekend and it made him realize things that he never once thought of. For one, he held just as much fault for what happened between them as Sebastian did. Maybe even more fault. Sebastian tried time and time again to communicate with him and all Hunter did was shut him out, too stuck in the past to ever truly give him a chance. He chose to believe what the gossip articles said about Sebastian because it was easier that way. He chose to push Sebastian away because he convinced himself that they were a mistake. And yet, he chose to lead the single life because somewhere deep inside his heart he knew that Sebastian was meant to be his and no one could take his place.

The latter he didn't know to be true until today. That was why he never hurt as bad as Sebastian. That was why the ever present emptiness was dulled. Because he knew that Sebastian was his and his alone, and he knew that Sebastian would always come back to him no matter how hard he pushed him away. But as soon as he answered Sebastian's ultimatum, as soon as Sebastian shut the door, all the heartache that was locked away poured out and now he felt like his world was caving in. If this is what Sebastian had been going through the last six years then Hunter was seriously in the dark about who his soulmate truly is as a person. One weekend of it and he felt like he was dying. But Sebastian worked through it and still managed to flourish in his career.

Hunter brought the sweatshirt to his nose and inhaled deeply. It no longer smelled like Sebastian but it always brought back the memories of that day. Memories that had stayed forgotten for years. Memories that now haunted him.

_Three days. That's all it took for Hunter to fall head over heels, deeply in love with Sebastian. When he visited Dalton that fateful day to talk to his old headmaster about fulfilling his required observations hours for his teaching degree there, he hadn't expected to run straight into Sebastian nor had he expected his heart to thump so violently at the sight of the gorgeous man. But he kept his cool and acted as if it was no big deal that they finally met. He kept his walls up as best he could. But with every curious look, with every heated glance Sebastian sent him, his walls undoubtedly started to crack._

_They had dinner that first night and Hunter played it cool while Sebastian did everything in his power to woo him. The next morning, Hunter was greeted with a cocky Sebastian holding coffee and muffins at his door. Hunter allowed him to come in and he spent the morning listening to Sebastian talk about himself and his career. Hunter had class that afternoon though so they exchanged numbers, sent text throughout the day, and then met up for dinner again. Only this time, Hunter was a little more at ease, a little more open to the idea of Sebastian despite his worries of Sebastian's sordid past. On the third day, Sebastian convinced Hunter to skip classes and they went to the local carnival. They spent their entire day there, playing games, eating junk food, and riding every single ride as much as they could. They laughed at things that that no one else would find funny and for the first time since they'd met, Hunter saw a side of Sebastian he didn't think existed. Sebastian went from cocky and arrogant to sweet and dorky and Hunter fell hard._

_He watched Sebastian play the same game for over an hour until he won enough tickets for the large panda bear for him. But when Sebastian saw a little boy crying to his mother about not winning the tiger he wanted, he sent Hunter an apologetic smile and used his tickets on the toy for the small child instead. Hunter was truly touched. The smile of pure joy on the boy's face when Sebastian handed him the tiger was adorable. But the look on Sebastian's, the caring, warm gaze Sebastian gave the little boy broke down every wall and melted his heart. That was the moment he fell in love with Sebastian, and when Sebastian tried to apologize for not getting the panda bear, Hunter grabbed him by the face and kissed him hard._

_Now Hunter laid naked in his bed with Sebastian sound asleep next to him, their clothes strewn all over the floor between the front door and his bedroom. It was late and he had class early in the morning but he didn't care. All that mattered was that the world's sexiest man was his soulmate and Hunter needed to be with him desperately. He pulled the blankets back and trailed his fingers down Sebastian's well-defined chest._

_"Sebastian," Hunter whispered into his ear. "Wake up."_

_Sebastian stirred slightly but didn't awake. Hunter continued to trail his fingers down Sebastian's body until he reached Sebastian's hardening cock. He wrapped his fingers around it firmly and started pumping, taking Sebastian's earlobe into his mouth and nibbling._

_"Hunter," Sebastian moaned sleepily, his hips moving with the rhythm of Hunter's hand._

_Hunter smirked. "Sebastian, I want to ride your cock," he said huskily._

_Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at Hunter with a smile that made his entire body shiver. Sebastian chuckled and reached for Hunter's face to caress. "What's stopping you?"_

The timer on the microwave brought Hunter back from his memories. He didn't bother to wipe the stray tear away and grabbed his bowl of soup. He shuffled back to the living room where the couch still had his blanket and pillow. He set the bowl down on his coffee table and took a seat, draping the blanket around his shoulders before grabbing the TV remote and his bowl of soup. He knew he was torturing himself by watching Sebastian's Good Morning America interview again but he didn't care. He needed to see Sebastian's smile, even if it wasn't directed at him. He needed to hear Sebastian's laugh, even if he could tell it was forced. He needed Sebastian, and this was the only way he could have him right now.

* * *

Blaine watched Sebastian's interview for the fourth time on his phone and he couldn't help but worry. Something was wrong. He could see it on Sebastian's face. He could hear it in his voice. He had tried calling Sebastian after their sound check but Sebastian ignored his call again. Something was seriously off.

"Whatever you're watching can't be that complicated to comprehend, Blainers," David teased with his mouth full of food.

"Yeah man," Jeff chimed in. "I mean, I know you're an overachiever and all but we have an hour before the show starts. That's not enough time to learn rocket science," he joked, David cackling to himself while Wes and Nick shook their heads.

"I'm watching Seb's interview from this morning," Blaine told them with an eye roll. "Something's off with him."

David drank some water and sat down in one of the chairs. "He's Sebastian. He's always _off_," he tried to joke but held back a laugh when Blaine sent him a hard glare.

"I'm serious, David. Something's not right," Blaine said with worried look to Wes.

Wes walked over to him and held out his hand. "Let me watch it." Blaine handed his phone over and Wes pressed play. He watched the interview with a keen eye, paying attention to the way Sebastian spoke and presented himself. When it was over he watched it two more times before looking up at Blaine with the same worried expression. "Yeah, something's not right," he said as he handed Blaine his phone.

"See," Blaine said with a look to Jeff and David.

"What exactly isn't right about him?" Nick wondered curiously.

Blaine's shoulders slumped. "I don't know. He's just...not himself. He's chipper, which is weird in itself because Sebastian Smythe is not chipper, and it's so forced. His laugh, the way he responded to the questions. All of it."

"Yeah," Wes nodded as he took a seat. "It's like he's hiding."

Blaine snapped and pointed at Wes. "Exactly. He's hiding. But from what?" The guys shrugged. "Maybe I should call-"

"No!" The guys shouted simultaneously.

"Don't even think about it, Anderson. Or do I need to remind you how badly that ended last time?" David asked seriously with a raised brow.

Blaine shook his head. No, he didn't need reminding of what happened the last time he tried to get involved in Sebastian's and Hunter's affairs. With an exhale, he called Sebastian again. It only rung twice before going to voicemail. He hung up and looked at Wes. "Now what?" he asked with a soft whine. "I'm really starting to worry about him."

Wes pursed his lips and came to a decision. "I'll call Hunter after the show. It's been a few weeks since we've talked and the last time I spoke to him he seemed fine. Nothing unusual. But maybe something happened since then." Out of all the boys at Dalton, Wes was the one friend Hunter stayed in touch with. He was the one person Hunter had considered a true friend. If anyone could find out what was going on, it was Wes.

Blaine breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thanks, Wes. You're the only who gets it."

David and Jeff looked affronted while Nick chuckled at them. Wes smiled softly and pat Blaine's leg. "We're Dalton men, through and through. We take care of our own."

* * *

Hunter held his phone in his hand. He knew he shouldn't do it. Everything in him was telling him it was a bad idea and that he should let it go for the time being. But he couldn't let it go. He couldn't convince himself not to call even though he knew that it would end badly. He needed to do it. He needed to hear Sebastian's voice, even if only for a second. Even if it meant getting into a fight. Unable to control himself any longer, he went to Sebastian's contact and called.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he reached to silence his ringing phone, assuming that it was Blaine again. But when he saw that it was Hunter, he had no choice but to pick up.

"Hello?" He answered with uncertainty.

There was a beat of silence before Hunter responded, his voice raw from crying. "Hello, Sebastian."

Sebastian set his book and highlighter down on his coffee table. "Hunter?" he questioned, taking a look around his living room as if Hunter would pop out of somewhere.

Hunter sniffled and cleared his throat. "Yeah...it's me."

"What...why are you calling me?" Sebastian asked and Hunter cringed at the anger in his voice. "Are you hurt? Is something wrong?"

"No, I...yes...I mean..." Hunter stammered, regretting his decision to call more and more with each passing second.

"What do you mean, Hunter?" Sebastian bit back. "I'm a little busy right now. I can't waste my valuable time listening to you stutter like some doofus."

"I'm sorry," Hunter spoke quietly. Several minutes passed without so much as a breath from Sebastian and Hunter was certain that he ended the call. "Seb?"

"You're sorry," Sebastian finally said, his tone hard and emotionless. "What exactly are you sorry for, _darling_?"

Hunter's heart broke a little more at the use of the term of endearment, not missing the viciousness behind it. "I haven't...I haven't hurt like you, Sebastian," he started shakily. "These past few years...I've just been numb, to everything really, and after I answered your email I...I felt like my entire world fell out from under me and I am so, so sorry. I know that doesn't make a difference. I know that I've been a stubborn idiot and I'm so sorry."

Sebastian let out a breathy laugh and stood up from his chair. "Let me get this straight. You're _sorry_ for being a monumental jackass but only because you're _now_ hurting? Because your world is just now breaking apart? Are you fucking kidding me?!" he snapped.

"Sebastian."

"Six years, Hunter!" Sebastian shouted angrily. "Six years I've felt like my entire fucking existence meant nothing because you couldn't even answer a damn email! And now that I'm finally doing ok, now that my career had finally given me what I wanted, you decide to call? Are you serious right now?!"

"It's always about your career isn't it," Hunter muttered and instantly regretted.

"Oh for fuck's sake! I cannot believe you're still holding on to that!" Sebastian yelled at him as he started to pace. "And for the record, no, it's not always about my damn career. I've done nothing but cameos the past three years because I've been too fucking heartbroken to do anything else. I put my career on hold as best as I could so that one day, _if_ you chose to call me or to answer any of my emails, I wouldn't be tied down. I would've dropped everything for you Hunter, _everything_. And now, when I've taken the most important role of my life, you come back around. Well I'm sorry for you but I am not going to give that up."

"And you shouldn't," Hunter said softly even though he wanted to beg Sebastian to come to him. "You're right, this movie deal is amazing and you shouldn't give that up for me. I know you hate me-"

"Don't be stupid," Sebastian cut him off. "I don't hate you. I've never hated. I love you, more than I love myself, and that's my biggest problem."

Hunter's heart swelled and broke at the same time. "Seb, I lo-"

"No, you don't get to say that to me," Sebastian interrupted. "Not now. Not after years of you ignoring me. You want this to work? You want the chance of us finally being together? Then leave me the hell alone. I cannot deal with the emotional stress that comes from being yours and this movie. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't email me. Let me get my shit together, alright?" Sebastian paused for a moment to gather himself. "I'm not...I'm not ok, Hunter. I'm dealing with so much right now and I need to be able to take care of myself before I can even think of taking care of you. Do you get that?" he asked, his voice wavering.

Hunter nodded to himself. "I do. I'll leave you alone. I promise." Sebastian didn't bother to say goodbye before hanging up. Hunter stared at the screen for a moment, the picture he took of Sebastian years ago still saved on his contact info, before dropping the phone. He pulled his legs up on the couch and curled into himself, crying harder than he ever had until he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Thanksgiving

Chapter 16: Thanksgiving

* * *

_The Warblers are back! After taking a four day break from their worldwide sold out tour, The Warblers came together in Pierre, South Dakota for an unbelievable show last night. While soulmates Jeff and Nick Duval-Sterling traveled with the bus and crew, David Thompson and Wes Montgomery flew to Los Angeles to be with their wives and Blaine Anderson flew to Ohio to visit his still unidentified soulmate, K. During their break, the guys teased the fans with photos and tweets between their significant others and no doubt relaxed from the stress that comes from being on the road. Some believed, myself included, that after so many consecutive days with zero rehearsal, The Warblers would have somehow lost their touch, especially since their break landed right in the middle of the first leg of the tour. However, the young men were just as in sync, if not more for last night's performance and this usually hard impressed reporter was truly blown away. There is no denying it, The Warblers are flawless._

_William Gray - Pierre Arts and Entertainment News_

* * *

Blaine's head fell back on the pillow, a long exhausted breath escaping his lips. After four days away from the tour followed by two shows in a row in different states, he was worn out. It was rare for them to stay in a hotel while they were on tour, the decked out bus being their home away from home. But since they were off the next two days and wouldn't be leaving until late Thursday night, they booked hotel rooms for everyone in Colorado. Although Blaine enjoyed the luxuries of a bed with the softest blankets and a shower that doesn't switch to cold anytime one of the guys decides to use the kitchen faucet, the silence surrounding him made him yearn for his bunk.

It was the lull of the road underneath him that helped Blaine fall asleep, and the whispers amongst the guys as they settled in for bed that comforted him. Now, despite his exhaustion, he lay wide awake in his hotel bed with no noise or random flickers of light to distract him. He gave up on trying to fall asleep and let his mind wander to the past two days, which had passed in a blur. He thought about how amazing it felt to be back on stage Monday, singing to the fans with all of his heart and then talking to Kurt until they both fell asleep.

He thought about this morning and how he found Wes sitting at the dining table with a coffee mug for him and a cautious expression. His momentarily forgotten worry about Sebastian came back tenfold. Wes had spoken with Hunter and although he assured Wes that he was fine, Wes could tell he was lying. Wes and Blaine could only guess that Hunter and Sebastian had finally spoken after years of no communication, and even Wes had to admit that he was worried about their friends. Blaine had tried calling Sebastian again but wasn't surprised when it went to voicemail. Sebastian was an expert at avoidance and Blaine feared the worst.

The rest of his Tuesday was filled with rehearsal, meeting fans, and texting Kurt every chance he had. Four days of being around Kurt had been exactly what he needed, but now he missed his love more than ever. He was desperate to hold him again, to kiss him, to touch him. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined his Kurt to be such a tease. He never imagined how difficult it would be to spend time with Kurt and not rip his clothes off. It didn't matter that Kurt's only "experience" before him was Santana. Kurt was an expert on playing the innocent part all the while sending Blaine the subtlest of smirks that made Blaine's entire being shiver with want. His soulmate was surprisingly comfortable in his own skin despite his inexperience, and Blaine couldn't wait for the week when they finally bonded. It was going to be one he would make certain Kurt could never forget.

The thought of Kurt and the way his eyes called out to him sprung Blaine's cock to life and he immediately reached down for his now throbbing erection. In his mind, it was Kurt's firm grasp around him, Kurt's lips on his neck, Kurt's own erection pressing against him. Blaine breathed slowly, pumping sensually as he reached for his phone with his free hand to look at the time. It was midnight which meant that it was two in the morning in Ohio and Kurt was sound asleep.

"Fuck," he muttered, his thumb teasing the head. He would give anything to hear Kurt's breathy moans right now.

* * *

Kurt should be sleeping. But instead, he was on his phone, headphones in his ears, watching the fan videos on YouTube from tonight's Warbler performance. He loved watching Blaine perform, always had, and after his excruciatingly long day, he needed to see the utter joy on Blaine's face.

His morning had started with him and Santana getting into a yelling match before school; a match that ended with Santana in tears and curled in his arms. He didn't need to promise her that he wouldn't say a word about why Quinn's reaction had hurt her so much. He knew that he couldn't tell Quinn how Santana felt just like he couldn't tell Santana how Quinn felt. But being the one in the middle of both truths was exhausting. By the time he made it home, he was annoyed at everything and everyone, and all he wanted was to crash in bed. But now that he was actually in bed, his mind wouldn't relax enough to let him fall asleep.

He went back and forth between thinking about how his two best friends were in love with each other and while it made perfect sense, it was also confusing and unexpected. When he wasn't thinking about the girls, he was worrying about Rachel and whether she was truly able to keep his secret. Or he thought about Dave Karofsky, who in one day, went from his arch nemesis to a scared boy desperate for a true friendship. Had Kurt ever thought he and Dave would come to some sort of truce? Not in a million years. But now things were different. Not only had Dave sent him a subtle but friendly smile in the hallway, but he stopped Azimio Adams from sending the usual slurs his way.

_"Dude, shut the hell up," Dave had said with an exasperated eye roll. "Don't you ever get tired of being a dumbass prick?"_

_"Are you standing up for the homo queen now?" Azimio had bit back._

_Dave let the words roll off his back and shook his head almost sympathetically. "You know, I forget that you're still just a kid," he said with a pat on Azimio's shoulder, his brown leather cuff on display. "It's time to grow up, dude."_

Azimio had watched dumbstruck as his leader walked away without another word and Kurt stood by his locker with a shocked but proud smile. Maybe he and Dave could be friends after all, and their potential friendship led to him worrying about Jacob and his blog. He was still waiting on Blaine to tell him when he would be meeting the SSAA representative and he was more than ready for it. He was confident in the relationship he and Blaine were building and his initial fear of the SSAA was gone. But Dave wasn't as strong as him. Kurt knew that Dave would probably never come out in the halls of McKinley and he couldn't fault him for it. But Jacob knew the truth and he would use it to his own advantage if he could. Kurt was not going to let that happen.

He spent hours tossing and turning in bed as his mind jumped from one worry to the next until he finally decided to distract himself with The Warblers' video. The only problem was that now he missed Blaine more than ever and it made his heart ache with a desperate longing. Winter break and the end of The Warblers' USA part of the tour could not come soon enough. They would be together for almost two months and he couldn't wait to finally spend quality alone time with Blaine, alone time that he was already planning in his head. Kurt had noticed very quickly that Blaine enjoyed their cat and mouse games a lot more than he let on, and Kurt had every intention of using that to his advantage.

After a couple more videos, he exited his YouTube app and went into his personal videos. He watched a few of the ones he had taken on his birthday and some he had taken while Blaine was there, but avoided the one Santana had sent him. And not because he didn't enjoy the video, but because the thrill of anticipation he always got knowing it was there was enough to make his cock harden and his blood boil with desire. He waited until he could feel himself throbbing before finally playing the video. He would never tell Santana just how much he enjoyed watching himself and Blaine make-out, or how many times he'd gotten off to the video. She would never let him live it down but he would be forever grateful to her for being so perverted.

He bit his lip and turned the volume all the way up so that he could hear the quiet moans and murmurs they produced together. There was something so incredibly erotic about watching and listening to himself moan. He had to admit that he was more than willing to make an actual video of them. Although he knew that it was dangerous for celebrities to have these kinds of home movies, he also knew that he wanted one for himself. And after Blaine's admittance of how much he enjoyed Santana's recording, he was certain they would end up making one. He could practically hear Santana purr, _Klaine sex video, wanky_, in his ear and it made him smirk seductively.

"Wanky indeed," he muttered quietly as he moved from lying on his side to lying on his back. He closed his eyes and let the video play on repeat, his un-cuffed hand trailing down his shirtless torso teasingly while his other hand gripped his thigh. In his mind, it was Blaine's callused finger tips caressing him, Blaine's strong hold on his leg, and as he wrapped his fingers around the base of his leaking erection, it was Blaine's name that he whispered into the night.

* * *

Blaine groaned unashamedly, his head thrown back, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted as he stroked himself with fervor. He was nowhere near ready to release but that didn't stop his body's desperate attempt to, or its irrefutable need to be connected with his beloved. He let himself fall into the need. He allowed his soul to call out for Kurt even though they were hundreds of miles apart. He wondered if doing so would somehow send Kurt the message that he needed him. He wondered if maybe, Kurt would dream of them because of it. He smiled wickedly at the thought. _Kurt_, he moaned in his mind, _you feel so good around me, baby. So good_.

Kurt bit down on his comforter to muffle the sounds, his hand working furiously as he pumped, his mind reeling with all of his fantasies. First it was Blaine's hand around him, and then it was Blaine's mouth sucking him off all the while looking up at Kurt through his lashes with bashful eyes. Before he knew it, he was straddling Blaine and riding his cock as if his life depended on it. No matter what Kurt did, he couldn't get the image out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine fucking him from underneath and it made his insides shudder with such want that he all but screamed. The thought was too overwhelming to let go. It was almost too much to handle and Kurt wanted more, he needed more. Without a second thought, Kurt let himself go and reached over his bed to grab the box of items he received from Santana for his birthday. He didn't even blush when he grabbed a bottle of lube or the Assberry Raspberry. He was past the point of blushing right now.

Blaine licked his hand for the third time and wrapped it around his cock once more, pumping slowly for only a moment before picking up speed. _Kurt baby, you're so tight for me. Fuck, you feel so good_. His grip tightened and his hips gyrated into his hand, his eyes shut tight as the image of Kurt bouncing up and down on his cock infiltrated his mind. He reached out to touch what should be Kurt's chest and when he got nothing but air, he groaned in frustration.

"Ohlordjesus," Kurt muttered into his pillow. He was two fingers deep inside himself and it was the dirtiest he ever felt. It was raunchy and sexy and he was desperate for more.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't handle being by himself in his hotel room with all of his dirty thoughts and no release. He needed Kurt and he needed him now. He reached for his phone and fumbled through his recent calls until he called Kurt's number. He put the phone on speaker and set it next to his head on the pillow. Kurt was about to get a nasty wake-up call. Blaine smiled devilishly and stroked harder.

Kurt had just closed the bottle of lube after pouring a generous amount on the vibrator when he heard Blaine's voice sing out. He froze for a second before reaching for it. He cleared his throat and answered. "Blaine?"

"Kurt," Blaine moaned out in response.

Kurt felt his whole body flush. "Blaine? What are you..."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you baby," Blaine replied with a whine. "I'm sorry if I woke you but I missed you so much," he said with another moan.

Kurt groaned. "Blaine," he whispered lowly. "Are you touching yourself?" he asked as his hand traveled back down to his cock, the slicked up vibrator sitting on his chest.

Blaine nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, I am. Have been for a while now," he purred and Kurt released a breathy moan. "Are you touching yourself for me, love?"

Kurt gulped. "I...yes," he answered. "I couldn't sleep either and I was thinking of you and I was..."

"You what, my love? What were you doing?"

"Fingering myself," Kurt whispered.

Blaine inhaled sharply, his mind supplying the image of him opening Kurt up. "How many fingers?" he asked gruffly.

"Two," Kurt moaned out. "I...I was at two when I..."

Blaine licked his lips. "When you what, Kurt?" he asked with that forceful tone he knew drove Kurt wild. "Tell me."

Kurt slid his hand back and inserted his fingers inside again. "When I decided to use the vibrator," he answered in one quick breath.

"Kurt," Blaine drew out. "Are you doing it now? With the vibrator?"

"No, just my fingers," Kurt said in between moaning. "You called before I...god Blaine, this feels so good."

"Use it. Use the vibrator for me," Blaine instructed, holding back as long as he could. He listened intently as Kurt shuffled in his bed. He heard a strangled moan and he knew that Kurt had to have inserted it. "Kurt baby, you alright?"

"Mhm," Kurt answered with a shudder in his voice. "So good. You feel so good."  
Blaine groaned out loud. "Do I now?"  
"Yes."

"Turn it on baby," Blaine all but demanded and Kurt did as he was told. "Let it make you feel good. Imagine it's me deep inside you. Imagine me fucking you from behind, from on top. Imagine riding my cock."

That was all it took for Kurt to come undone. He ass was in the air, his face pressed against his pillow, and the phone firmly attached to his ear as he spilled over his sheets. The sound of Kurt losing his ability to breath sent Blaine over the edge and he came hard in his hand, Kurt's name on his lips. He heard Kurt groan and he assumed that Kurt had removed the vibrator. He smiled to himself, wiping his hand on the expensive sheets uncaringly before putting his arm behind his head and grabbing his phone, taking it off speaker.

"That was incredible," Blaine chuckled seductively.

Kurt laughed lightly and nodded, not even caring about the mess he made. "It was. I didn't expect to end my night like that."

"Neither did I, but it was perfect," Blaine said with a longing sigh. "Thanks for that," he teased.

"Anytime, anywhere, and anything for you gorgeous," Kurt flirted back. "I should go to sleep. You know, school in the morning and all."

"Of course," Blaine spoke softly. "Goodnight, Kurt. I love you."

"Goodnight, Blaine. I love you, too."

* * *

Santana strutted down the halls of McKinley Wednesday morning with her eyes and ears wide open. There was really no point in her being at school with it only being a half day, but the gossip online surrounding Kurt's identity was enough to make her attend. She needed to make sure none of the students were talking about the mysterious K or linking Kurt to Blaine. It wasn't like it was that hard to figure out and the students at McKinley had a knack for starting the most ridiculous rumors, especially Jacob. The last thing they needed was for him to start a rumor that was actually true. She turned the corner towards her class and zeroed in on Rachel, standing with her arms crossed and having an argument with Jacob. This couldn't be good.

* * *

"How dare you make such a horrendous accusation?!" Rachel screeched angrily. "Finn Hudson is my soulmate, not Jesse St. James!"  
"My sources tell me you were cuddled up with him at an undisclosed location this weekend," Jacob said with his microphone in Rachel's face. "Is it true that it's because you prefer men with long, luxurious hair like mine?" He said with a hint of seduction and Rachel literally gagged. "What about Kurt Hummel? Is it true that his soulmate-"

Jacob was suddenly pinned against the lockers by Santana's firm grasp preventing him from finishing the question. "I'm pretty sure His Royal Highness made it perfectly clear that his soulmate is none of your damn business," she snarled.

"Why all the secrecy?" Jacob squeaked out. "What's Hummel hiding?"

Santana responded by snatching Jacob's camera and throwing it on the floor as hard as she could. Jacob yelled at her to stop but she acted as if she hadn't heard him. Instead she let the glare slip away and became deadly serious. Jacob gulped as she leaned closer to whisper in his ear. Rachel couldn't hear what Santana told him but by the look of dread on his face, she knew it had to be bad.

"Do we have an understanding?" Santana asked as she backed away from Jacob. The junior nodded frantically, his eyes wide with fear. "Good. Now go." Jacob ran off without a word, leaving his broken camera on the floor. Santana picked it up and put in her bag before turning to Rachel. "What did you say to him about Kurt?"

Rachel gasped at the accusatory tone. "Excuse you! I would never say anything!"

"Uh huh," Santana nodded, eyeing Rachel suspiciously. "Let's keep it that way, Yentl. I'm watching you." Rachel crossed her arms and huffed in aggravation while Santana glanced down the hallway. She was shocked to see that Quinn was following Brittany out of the building. Her heart dropped at the thought of them talking, without her or Kurt there to intervene, but she couldn't think about it right now. She looked back at Rachel, who was glaring at her, and rolled her eyes uncaringly. "We're meeting up at Kurt's after school and you need to be there. There are things we need to discuss."

Rachel breathed in annoyance. "Fine," she said with a nod.

"Fine," Santana mocked and walked off in search of Kurt.

* * *

"What exactly is this about?" Quinn asked dryly as she and Brittany came around the corner of the supply shed. "I have things to do."

"Why do you hate me?" Brittany asked so quietly that Quinn barely heard. Quinn turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. "I thought that once Tana and I were friends again, you and I would be friends too. But you seem to hate me more now than ever, and I want to know why."

Quinn looked away and took a deep breath. "I don't hate you, ok? I'm just not particularly fond of you playing with Tana's emotions."

"I'm not playing with her emotions," Brittany replied defensively. "She knows I belong to Sam. She's not trying to take me away from him and I'm not treating her the way I used to. I'm not being affectionate with her. I'm just trying to be her friend." Quinn crossed her arms but said nothing. "What's this really about, Quinn?" Again, Quinn stayed completely quiet. Brittany stared at her for a moment, trying to put the pieces together, and then gasped. "Oh my god."  
"What?" Quinn snapped.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Brittany asked with wide eyes and Quinn visibly paled. "I always felt like maybe you were into her but you're totally in love with her. That's why you hate me. You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Quinn deadpanned.

"You are," Brittany said confidently with a nod. "All these years of never knowing why we never really clicked, it was because you were jealous of me," Quinn turned a cold glare on her and Brittany smiled sympathetically. "Gosh, Q. I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry if my being friends with her again has caused you any heartache," she said with such sincerity that Quinn had no choice but to let go of her anger.

Quinn looked away from Brittany and leaned against the shed, her eyes to the ground. "You don't need to apologize, Britt. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who can't keep her emotions in check."

Brittany walked over to her and leaned on the shed next to her. "So, I'm right? You are in love with her?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

Quinn looked up and met her optimistic gaze. "I...yes, I'm in love with her," she admitted just above a whisper and Brittany clapped with delight. "But she doesn't know and I don't want her to."

"Why not?" Brittany asked crestfallen.

"Because her birthday is just around the corner, Britt," Quinn replied with exasperation. "How could I possibly tell her how I feel when she's about to find out who her soulmate is? No, I can't do that. I won't do that." Brittany smiled sadly and nodded. "And you can't tell her. Promise me," Quinn held out her pinky and Brittany took it without hesitation and pecked her lips. Quinn sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Of course," Brittany nodded. "So, are we ok now?"

Quinn smiled softly and pulled Brittany into a hug. "Yeah, we're ok."

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed that afternoon with Quinn on one side, Rachel on the other, and Santana sitting in front of him. He scrolled through the Klaine tag on Tumblr while Santana scrolled through the Seblaine tag on her phone, and Quinn and Rachel went through all of his twitter mentions and the Klaine hashtag on Twitter on their phones. Ever since the gossip article that called Kurt out for his response against the Seblaine fans, the social media world had exploded. While he was touched by the people who defended him and his relationship to Blaine, he was also worried about the people who were dead set on finding out who he was. He enjoyed talking to all of Blaine's fans but he needed to take a step back. He hoped the shit storm he caused would blow over, but as he scrolled through the tag, he wasn't so sure.

With an aggravated sigh, he closed his laptop and pushed it away. "This is so not good," he muttered into his hands. "These fans are fucking crazy!"

"You would know considering you were one of them," Santana quipped.

Kurt glared at her and turned to Rachel. "Is it just as bad on Twitter as it is on Tumblr?"

Rachel made a face and glanced at Quinn. "More or less."

"Fuck," Kurt groaned.

"What are you going to do now?" Rachel wondered. "You can't let this go."

"Berry's right," Santana said seriously. "The bullshit these people are talking is-"

"Is just that, bullshit," Kurt cut her off. "I can't say anything. I can't defend myself or make any kind of statement because all it's going to do is add fuel to the fire."

"So, what now?" Quinn asked.

Kurt sighed with a shrug. "I think it's time I tell the rest of the New Directions. Blaine and I will be lucky if my identity stays secret until Christmas break and I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Let's have a sleepover this weekend," Rachel suggested entirely too enthusiastically. "We'll invite everyone here and that way you can tell them all at once."

Kurt made a face, one that said that a group sleepover was the last thing he wanted, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that'd probably be best."

"What about JBI's blog?" Santana questioned. "He knows you're hiding something big. He's a fucking rat and you're holding high quality cheese over his nose. He won't rest until he figures shit out."

"I'm waiting for Blaine to call me," Kurt told them and slumped his shoulders. "He said he'll have the SSAA info for me today."

"Aren't you worried about what they'll say?" Rachel asked with concern. "I mean, these people can be really scary. I met one once when my aunt lost her husband, we were visiting her when the agent showed up at her house, and he was really creepy."

"Yeah, cause that's what he wants to hear," Santana retorted with an eye roll as she pulled out her phone. She glanced at Quinn for only a second before going into her messages.

Kurt chose to ignore Santana's comment. "Honestly Rach, I could care less. JBI's blog has to be taken down for more reasons than just me and Blaine, and if talking to these people is the way to do it, I'm on board."

Rachel half-shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Hey guys," Finn's voice came from the doorway. "Mom's about to order some pizza for lunch and she wants to know if you're staying," he said to the girls.

Quinn and Santana nodded and Rachel jumped off the bed. "Oh! I have to make sure she gets the proper vegan pizza!" she said and ran downstairs with Finn close behind.

"I don't know how you're going to deal with her for the rest your life," Santana said shaking her head.

Kurt raised a brow. "You mean, how we're going to deal with her," he said with a smug grin. "You're crazy if you think for a second that you won't be around when they have their third child that's destined for Broadway."

Santana groaned and laid flat on her back at the end of Kurt's bed. "Damn it," she grumbled and Kurt laughed.

Quinn kept her eyes on her phone in her hand, pretending to read through Twitter though really, her gaze was subtly traveling up Santana's long legs. She bit her lip and forced herself to look away. Santana was going to catch her staring one of these days if she didn't get ahold of herself. Blaine's voice rang out and both girls turned to Kurt.

"Finally," he breathed before answering. "Hey baby," he greeted as he stood up from his bed. "Please tell me you have some good news."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Blaine replied and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

While Kurt got the information he needed from Blaine, Santana decided to bite the bullet and text Quinn.

**_From: Santana_ **  
_Are we still fighting?_

Quinn read the message and gave Santana a curious look. Santana wasn't one to show vulnerability and it threw Quinn for a loop when she saw that Santana was avoiding eye contact with her. She stared at her screen for a moment longer before replying.

**_From: Quinn_ **  
_Are you still being a bitch?_

Santana read the text and rolled her eyes, though a smirk played at her lips.

**_From: Santana_ **  
_I'm always a bitch. Don't act like you don't know that. And I know you and Britt talked so stop being mad at me already._

Quinn read the message and scoffed. She grabbed one of Kurt's pillows and threw it at Santana's face. "You're such a bitch. I fucking hate you so much sometimes."

Santana laughed and threw the pillow back. "As long as it's only sometimes, I'm good."

Quinn chuckled softly and shook her head. They caught each other's gaze and neither could deny the sparks that flew between them. In Quinn's mind, she crawled over to Santana and straddled her before claiming her lips in a searing kiss. In Santana's, she gave into Quinn's need for dominance willingly. Without thinking, Santana bent one leg and her Cheerios skirt slipped up just enough to tease. Santana was unknowingly challenging Quinn, begging her to take a step, and Quinn almost did, until Rachel's voice broke the spell.

"The pizza will be here soon," she said as she walked back into the room.

Santana quickly sat up and crossed her legs underneath her, suddenly very aware of what just happened and her body's reaction to Quinn's intense eyes. Quinn turned away entirely, closing her eyes and counting to ten in her head to calm her racing heart.

"Is he talking to Blaine?" Rachel asked, taking a seat on the bed again, completely oblivious to Santana's and Quinn's current predicament.

"Yeah," Quinn answered with a slight quiver to her voice. She cleared her throat and looked at Rachel. "He just called."

"Saturday at 12:30 at the Lima Bean, got it," the girls overheard Kurt say. "I am so ready for this meeting."

"I know you are, love. I am too," Blaine replied gently. "While I have you on the phone, can we discuss last night?"

Kurt's face turned a deep shade of red and the blush traveled all the way down his neck. "I would but um, the girls are over right now."

"Klaine sex, wanky," Santana said loud enough for Blaine to hear. "Don't mind us boys, by all means, have at it."

"Santana, leave them alone," Rachel scolded. "If they want privacy, all Kurt has to do is say so and we'll get out of the way," she smirked.

"Yeah, I don't mind hanging out downstairs while Kurt here gets his rocks off," Quinn teased. The three girls fell into a fit of giggles and Kurt glared at them.

"Oh right, I forgot you had a half day at school today and that they were coming over. I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have brought it up," Blaine said though Kurt could tell that he really wasn't all that sorry.

"It's fine," Kurt assured him, turning away from his friends and lowering his voice. "We can talk about it later."

"What are you whispering over there for?" Santana shouted.

"I'll let you go but we're definitely discussing this later," Blaine purred and Kurt bit his lip to stop the small moan that wanted to escape. "A very _thorough_ discussion."

"I'll be ready," Kurt tried to whisper but Santana heard anyway.

"Ready for what? I wanna know!"

Blaine chuckled seductively. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Kurt ended the call and turned to his giggling friends. "I hate you all."

"Oh Blaine," Santana moaned, putting Kurt's pillow in-between her legs and humping it. Quinn started laughing uncontrollably while Rachel squealed and hid her face in her hands. Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head, not even bothering to yell at Santana for desecrating his pillow. He would switch it out later.

* * *

Blaine woke up early Thanksgiving morning with a start. He was in the midst of a beautiful dream where he and Kurt were cuddling in front of a fireplace in a remote cabin up in the mountains when David and Jeff ran into his room and jumped on his bed like kids on Christmas morning.

"What in the hell," he muttered as he opened his eyes.

"B, you gotta wake up!" David shouted, grabbing Blaine by the shoulders and shaking him. "It's Thanksgiving!"

"Yeah, and?" Blaine quipped in tired irritation. Kurt hadn't called him back until late last night and they stayed up until the early morning having very thorough discussions. Blaine smiled wickedly at the thought, momentarily forgetting that his friends were still jumping on his bed.

"_And_, you need to get up!" Jeff's voice rung out, bringing Blaine back to reality.

Blaine groaned and covered his face with his pillow. "Go away, I'm exhausted," he mumbled. "I'll eat hotel turkey later."

David and Jeff stopped jumping and glanced at each other. "Yo, does he not know?" David wondered.

"No, I guess he doesn't," Jeff replied with a surprised grin.

Blaine peaked out from underneath the pillow. "Know what?"

"Oh man, he is in for a massive surprise," David laughed as he and Jeff got off the bed.

"What surprise?" Blaine asked but the guys ignored him and walked out of his room. "Guys!" he yelled out. "Ugh! I hate when they do that," he grumbled as he sat up. He rubbed the back of his neck and stretched his limbs before standing up and shuffling out of the room with a yawn. He walked into the living room area that conjoined the bedrooms of all the guys and his jaw dropped. "What in the world?" he wondered as he took in the sight. The guys were taking what looked like homemade food out of several packages and placing them on kitchen carts. "What is all this?"

"This, my dear friend, is a special Thanksgiving feast courtesy of your wonderful soulmate," David said as he pulled out a pumpkin pie.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked with a bemused laugh.

"Here, there's a letter for you," Nick said and handed him an envelope. "I'm going to start taking this down to the kitchen. Eric talked to the hotel manager and they're letting us use their stoves to warm everything up, as long as we don't get in the way of their own cooking."  
Blaine took the letter from Nick and quickly ripped the envelope open.

_Dear Blaine,_

_My original plan had been to take a flight and surprise you, but I realized that this would be my last Thanksgiving with just my family so I decided to stay. As much as I miss you, I know my father appreciated it. The thought of you guys eating hotel food did not sit right with me at all however, so I made you a Thanksgiving meal so that you could have a small slice of home. I hope everything made it intact and I wish you all a very Happy Thanksgiving._

_Yours Forever and Always, _  
_Kurt_

Blaine brought the letter down and looked at all the food. It must've taken Kurt hours to prepare it all which explained why they hadn't talked much yesterday. His soulmate was entirely too perfect.

* * *

Blaine's smooth vocals broke through Kurt's dream, a dream Kurt couldn't wait to try out once they were alone. He reached for his phone with a smile. "Mornin," he mumbled sleepily.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed. "I cannot believe you did this. That's a lot of food, love. How did you manage to cook all of that in one day?"

Kurt chuckled softly at the wonderment in Blaine's voice. "My mom was a baker. She wanted her own bakery but since she was always so sick, she wouldn't have been able to run the place. So my dad turned the apartment above the garage into a bakery for her. I spent a lot of my childhood going back and forth between baking and fixing a car. It's been a while since it had been used but I figured it was the best way to get everything done. That and I may or may not have conned the girls into helping me, and then I may or may not have blackmailed Finn into driving me to a 24 hour UPS store so that I could ship it all overnight."

"You are amazing," Blaine said adoringly. "Truly amazing and I am so incredibly lucky to have you."

Kurt smiled with pride. "Thank you, I'm lucky to have you too," he yawned and glanced at the time. "Alright, I need to get up and start prepping dinner with Carole. I've already slept in too long. I'll call you later. Happy Thanksgiving, Blaine."

"Happy Thanksgiving, love"

Kurt ended the call and turned his head, allowing his eyes to close for a few more minutes. He was seconds away from falling back asleep when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and smiled at the tweets from Blaine.

**WarblerBlaine:** _"I am the luckiest man in the world. Thank you @HisLuckyCharm for preparing and sending this amazing meal away from home. [Picture]"_

Kurt clicked on the Instagram link to see the picture of all the guys surrounded by trays of his food, all of them still wearing their pajamas.

**WarblerBlaine:** _"Happiest of Thanksgiving everyone. Especially you my love. It'll be our last one apart. @HisLuckyCharm xo"_

* * *

"This has seriously been the best Thanksgiving away from home ever," Jeff sighed happily. They were sprawled out in the living room, rubbing their stomachs from overstuffing themselves. They stayed in their pajamas all day and did nothing but eat and hang out, and it had been one of the most relaxing days of the tour. "I don't think I can make it to the bus. Tony's going to have to carry me."

Nick chuckled and shook his head, his fingers stroking Jeff's hair. "If he's not in a food coma, you mean. The crew tore up on Kurt's food."

"Boy please," David scoffed, his legs draped over the couch while he laid upside down. "_We_ tore up on Kurt's food. Homeboy can cook."

"Yeah he can," Wes nodded with his head resting back on the chair and his eyes closed. "Next year, we're going to be home and Kurt is _so_ in charge of cooking."

Blaine laughed as the guys all agreed. "I'll let him know you enjoyed his food," he glanced over at Eric who seemed to be half asleep on one of the chairs. "When are we leaving, E?"

"Time is it?" Eric mumbled.

Blaine pulled out his phone. "It's just after 6."

"Good, cause I'm not moving anytime soon," Eric replied and let his body mold into the chair. "We leave at 10."

"Thank god," Jeff said in relief. "I can't move even if I wanted."

David pointed at him and then let his arm fall beside his head. "Word."

Blaine's phone vibrated in his hands and he didn't bother to look at the screen before answering, assuming it was Kurt. "Hey there, sexy."

"Well hello to you too, killer."

Blaine's head shot up at the sound of Sebastian's voice. "Seb?"

"Yes," Sebastian drew out, amusement evident in his voice. "Are you busy? Do I need to call you back?"

"No, no. I can talk," Blaine replied and quickly stood up. "I'll be back," he told the guys.

"Happy Turkey Day Sebalicious!" Jeff shouted as Blaine walked off.

Sebastian snorted a laugh. "Tell Sterling to go suck a turkey cock bone."

"He said right back at ya," Blaine called out before entering his room and closing the door. "Hey man, what's up? What's going on?"

"Not much, just ya know, relishing in the fact that you called me sexy," Sebastian teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes and took a seat on his bed. "I thought it was Kurt calling. I didn't look at the caller ID when the phone rang."

"Uh huh, sure," Sebastian said with a laugh. "How's your Thanksgiving? I saw that Kurt sent you a big ass meal."

"Yeah, he did. It was really wonderful of him," Blaine spoke softly. "Thanksgiving's been fine. But how are you? We haven't talked in a while. I've been worried about you."

Sebastian let out a long breath. He knew that was coming. "I know B, I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my plate the last few days."

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked cautiously. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Blaine, relax," Sebastian chuckled lightly. "I'm fine, I promise. I'm sorry I haven't been answering your calls. I've just been busy with this script. You know me, I pour my everything into my roles."

"I know that, Sebastian. But you know me too. You know you can't ignore my calls like that and expect me not to worry," Blaine said with a hint of anger.

"I know and really, I'm sorry," Sebastian said with sincerity. "This role is just really important. It challenges me like none of my other roles have and I want to make sure I'll do it right."

"You will," Blaine assured him. "You're a phenomenal actor, don't question yourself."

Sebastian sighed. "I'm not trying to, honestly. I just don't want to screw this up."

"You won't," Blaine said with certainty.

Sebastian smiled to himself. He may not be telling Blaine the exact truth about why he had avoided his calls, but he really was stressing about the importance of his new role. This character was one he would be for years. The author of the book series and the creators of the movie had decided to make each book into a two part movie, simply because there was so much information and action in each book that it would be difficult to fit it all into one. That was six movies where Sebastian would portray Ryan. This was a role of a lifetime and he needed to make sure he kept up with his part.

"Thanks, B. You always know what to say," Sebastian said with a small sigh. "But anyway, the reason I'm calling is because I was looking at your European tour schedule and you guys are going to be in my neck of the woods the same week Kurt goes on Spring break. I would really like to see you and meet him before I fully disappear into this magical realm," he joked.

Blaine chuckled and tucked one leg underneath him. "That would be great. I'd love to see you and I'm sure Kurt would be stoked to meet you. Maybe you could come to one of the shows?"

"That's the plan. I just wanted to double check with you before I asked Kurt. I was thinking that one of the days where you're busy with the meet and greet and rehearsals I could take Kurt on set with me," Sebastian suggested. "You know, let him flail in person."

Blaine laughed. "He would love that. And by then we'll be public so he'll be able to take pictures and flail on Twitter."

"You're going public? When? I thought you were waiting until after he graduated?"

"We were, yes. But there's no way we're going to keep it quiet that long. The fans are getting restless and we don't want them to ruin our announcement," Blaine told him. "We're doing it during Christmas break."

"Good for you guys. Take control of the crazy train," Sebastian said with a chuckle. "But hey, I gotta go. I need to call Kurt and then finish packing. I'm heading out tonight and I'm still nowhere ready."

"Tonight? I thought you still had like four or five weeks left?" Blaine asked bemused.

"Technically, yes. But I want to find a place and settle in before we start shooting. I don't want to stay at a hotel the entire time I'm there," Sebastian said and Blaine could tell there was something more as to why he was going early.

Blaine decided not to question him though. He was just happy that Sebastian had finally called him back. "Alright then. Have a safe flight. Text me when you land?"

"Will do."

* * *

Kurt wasn't exactly sure what they were laughing at but he was holding onto his sides and tears were streaming down his cheeks from laughing so hard. Maybe it was because this was his last holiday with just his family but they all seemed to be in high spirits and had been laughing at nonsense for the past hour. Right now, Finn was doing some victory dance because he beat Burt at a video game and although the dance wasn't that funny, he and Carole were giggling hysterically while Burt sulked in his chair. Kurt blamed it on the wine his father allowed him to have for dinner, and the extra glass Carole gave him when Burt wasn't looking. He was definitely feeling a little buzzed and even though he missed Blaine terribly, he was truly enjoying the family time.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, expecting it to be Blaine. He was pleasantly surprised to see it was Sebastian who had been MIA lately. "Yo bro, what it do?" he answered in his best gangster voice.

"Kurt?"

"That be ma name, don't wear it out son," Kurt replied before falling into another fit of laughter.

"Who are you talking to?" Finn half shouted.

"Yo boyfren," Kurt replied, knowing that Finn would know exactly who he was talking about. "Wanna say hi?" Finn's eyes went wide and he shook his head frantically. He was just barely getting used to the idea of Blaine. He still couldn't get over the fact that Kurt talked to Sebastian Smythe of all people.

"You sound busy," Sebastian said with uncertainty. "Should I call back later?"

"No, no. I'm good," Kurt answered and stood up from his seat. "My parents let me have a couple glasses of wine and I'm a little on the tipsy side," he laughed.

Sebastian paused for a moment before replying. "I see."

"But I'm good, I swear. What's up? We haven't talked in ages!" Kurt said dramatically and walked towards the kitchen.

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "It's been like a week, Kurt."

"Totes irrelevant," Kurt scoffed. "So what's up? Are you calling just to say hi or did you need something?"

"I guess a little bit of both," Sebastian said with a smirk. "I actually have a question for you."

Kurt grabbed a cookie before Finn ate them all and took a bite. "Mhm?"

"I need to give security a list of names of people who are allowed to visit me on set and I wanted to know if you wanted to be on that list."

Kurt choked on his cookie and coughed, Sebastian laughing on the other end. "I'm sorry, what?"

"When you come to Europe to visit Blaine during Spring break," Sebastian clarified with a wide grin. He forgot how much he enjoyed talking to Kurt. "You two will be in my neck of the woods and I was thinking that I could give you a tour of the set. If you wanted, that is."

"Yes, yes! Oh my God, YES!" Kurt screamed eagerly and Sebastian laughed. "You're not messing with me, right? This isn't some cruel joke?"

"No, this isn't a joke," Sebastian answered with amusement. "Even though you'll be here, Blaine's going to be pretty busy so I figured I'd steal you for the day."

"Oh my God, Sebastian!" Kurt said as he jumped up and down with excitement. "I would absolutely love to come visit you on set! That would be so epic! Oh but wait," Kurt paused at the sudden worry, "I think Finn might be coming with me when I go to Europe. Our parents aren't too keen on my traveling alone. Would he be able to go on the set tour too?"

"Yeah sure," Sebastian shrugged and Kurt grinned from ear to ear. "We'll have to talk about what you two can and can't do while you're on set but he's more than welcomed to join."

Kurt squealed. "Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is going to be the absolute best!"

"No problem, Hummel," Sebastian smiled. "Go spend time with your family. I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, bye," Kurt ended the call and screamed. "FINN! YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

* * *

Sebastian tossed his phone on the bed and looked around his messy room. There was clothes strewn everywhere in his attempt to pack and his suitcase was still nearly empty. His Thanksgiving was lackluster this year. Every other year, he had been able to join Blaine and Cooper for the holidays and although he knew he would've been welcomed in Cooper's home, he didn't want to intrude. So instead he went to a meeting in the morning, had a Thanksgiving brunch with Megan and a few other members of his AA group, and then came home to pack. His problem now was that he had no idea what he wanted to take.

With his hands on his hips, he stood in his room and contemplated his clothing choices before deciding not to take any of it. He cleaned his room and packed away only the necessities for the next two weeks. He would buy new clothes in London when he got there. Once his luggage was packed, he took a seat on his bed and grabbed his phone. He had gone back and forth all day on whether or not he should call Hunter. Even after their phone call, Sebastian had been able to push his emotions aside and for the most part, he was numb to it all. But if he was feeling numb, it meant that Hunter was feeling pain. And while the vindictive side of him enjoyed the fact that Hunter was finally hurting, he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

Sebastian took a deep breath and went to his messages. He couldn't talk to Hunter right now. He couldn't handle hearing the pain in Hunter's voice, not when he was finally able to truly put aside his own pain. But he couldn't ignore Hunter all together either. He didn't have the heart to be that cruel.

**_From: Sebastian_ **  
_Hunter, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving. I'm leaving for London tonight. I'll text you when I can._

Sebastian didn't need to wait long for a reply.

**_From: Hunter_ **  
_Happy Thanksgiving Sebastian. I'll be here._

Sebastian smiled softly to himself. Their blowout seemed to finally open up the lines of communication between them and although they were far from being okay, it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

**

Hi! I might have to remove this from this platform as I have gotten reviews accusing me of stealing the work and of being disrespectful to the original author. I am unable to delete these reviews. Due to this I would like to reiterate that THIS IS NOT MY WORK! All credit goes to the original author StarGleekBelle! I'm not reposting the work to get recognition or anything, I just wanted to read the work myself and make it available for others who missed the opportunity to read this while it was originally available. If these reviews continue I might have to remove this. But don't worry because this is also available to read on AO3!

**


	17. Chapter 17: We Only Part to Meet Again

Chapter 17: We Only Part to Meet Again

* * *

_Sebastian Smythe is officially in London!  
_

_Earlier this week Smythe was spotted at the premier shopping district, no doubt buying suitable clothes for the cold weather. Smythe, who lives in the sunny city of Los Angeles, has come back to London where he first started his career to film his new movie, The Age of Misrule:World's End, which begins shooting in a few weeks. Smythe was followed around all day by photographers, news reporters, and fans. Although most celebrities find the constant attention tiring, Smythe reveled in it, allowing the photographers to take as many pictures as they wanted and even posing with several fans._

_"It's great to be back in merry ol' London," Smythe had told one reporter in his best British accent. "I love being back in the city that jumped started my career."_

_Smythe went on record saying how excited he was for his latest film and how he couldn't wait to officially meet the rest of the cast. Many have wondered if Smythe will visit his old club spots, where he loved to hang out back when he was a fresh face in the industry. The paparazzi have even gone as far as staking the places out in hopes of a glimpse of Hollywood's playboy. But other than his shopping trip, he's been absent from the public eye. One can only assume that it's because he's preparing for his role, and as a fan of the book series, I certainly cannot wait for all the inside scoop on the no doubt Blockbuster hit in the making._

_Diane Baker – London Evening Standard_

* * *

Late Sunday night, Kurt wrapped himself in his blanket and sat back against his headboard with his laptop. He reached for his ear buds and clicked the call button, only waiting a few rings before Blaine answered.

"Awe baby," Kurt cooed with a pout. "You look exhausted."

Blaine coughed a little and nodded. He was wrapped up in his own blanket and lying down in his bunk bed. "I am. Thank god we have a two day drive. I need the rest."

"Are you the first to get sick?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine shook his head. "Tony was, and now me. I heard Jeff sniffling this morning so he's next."

"And yet you managed to have an amazing show still," Kurt teased lightly. "I would know, I stalk The Warblers tag."

Blaine chuckled lightly. "Yes well, if we're all sick by the time we get to Arizona then we're not going to have a good show. David and Wes are already taking preemptive strikes against this cold. They're walking around with surgical masks and everything," Kurt laughed at the image. "Nick probably won't get sick though, he never does. And like I said, Jeff will be sick tomorrow."

"Are you taking any medication?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "We have an on the road doctor so we should be alright."

Kurt pouted a little. "If I was there, I'd take care of you."

Blaine matched his pout with a smirk. "I know you would," he said with a hint of seduction and Kurt couldn't help but blush a little. "Go ahead and tell me what happened with the SSAA agent. I took some medicine right before you called so I'll be passing out soon I'm sure."

Kurt let out a small sigh of relief. "Well like I said in the text, it actually went really well. He didn't even ask me about our relationship, though I think that's because he knew me already. He was more interested in JBI's blog."

Blaine raised a confused brow. "What do you mean he knew you?"

"Mr. Butler, the agent, is a substitute teacher at McKinley," Kurt told him. "Apparently the reason he subs is because of his SSAA position. I guess it's easier for him to gain the students trust if they know him. He's a really cool easy going guy. I was shocked when I saw him."

"And he didn't ask you about us at all?" Blaine questioned. "Because that was all my agent asked me about."

Kurt shook his head. "No, not really. He was way more concerned about the blog than anything else."

_"I can't thank you enough for bringing this to our attention, Kurt," Mr. Butler said. "I know the initial reason for this meeting was to evaluate you but I believe you are doing just fine. People don't seem to realize how much things like this website can truly affect a person's psyche though and we're very grateful to you for all the information."_

_"Of course," Kurt nodded. "Jacob's reign of terror needs to stop."_

_"I agree," Mr. Butler nodded with a friendly smile. "As far as your friend, give him these for me," he handed Kurt a packet of papers. "It's harder for kids like him to get a handle on things and while his coming to you is a good thing, it may not be enough. Let him know that the hotline is completely anonymous, so if he needs to talk, or even if he needs help talking to his parents, we can be there for him. We're not as scary as everyone makes us out to be."_

"So you told him about Dave?" Blaine questioned with surprise.

"Yes and no. I didn't give him a name or anything. He asked me why I wanted to bring attention to the blog, other than the obvious, and I told him that I had a friend who just turned of age and that it confirmed his sexuality," Kurt explained. "And I told him how he came and talked to me about it and that JBI overheard the whole thing."

"What papers did he give you?"

"The same ones the nurse has in her office, but no one goes in there unless they're trying to get out of a test or something," Kurt replied dismissively. "Besides, I think he'll be more receptive to it if he got the info from me."

"I'm really proud of you," Blaine smiled softly. "It takes a special kind of person to put aside the crap Dave put you through and then help him in his time of need."

Kurt returned the smile and snuggled his blanket. "Thanks. I can understand where he's coming from, ya know. Even throughout all the bullying, with Tana by my side, it was easier for me than it was for him because I never lied about who I am. I can't hold a grudge against him. My parents raised me better."

Blaine nodded with understanding. "Speaking of Tana, how did the New Directions sleepover go?" he asked with a yawn.

Kurt rolled his eyes and groaned. "It went as expected. Lots of screaming and flailing and, _you're fucking lying through your teeth, Hummel_, though that one came from Puckerman and Zizes. They were both so convinced that I somehow photo-shopped the pictures and videos that my parents had to take them into the other room and talk them down."

"Why didn't you just show them my name?" Blaine chuckled.

"I tried, they flipped out before I could get that far," Kurt said with exasperation. "Now, they're on this, _we gotta keep Hummel safe from the rats_, kick," he imitated Zizes. "I swear those two are so beyond perfect for each other. I don't know why we ever questioned it."

"The most likely of pairings is often the most surprising," Blaine quoted a line from the soulmate book they were made to read in high school, his thoughts briefly shifting to Sebastian and Hunter. "Is that all you guys talked about? Or did you get any work done?"

"If by work you mean Rachel and Tana getting into it again about the solo, then yes, we got plenty of work done," Kurt replied sarcastically. "They argued here, they argued in the car on the way to school for yesterday's rehearsal, and they argued in the auditorium, while the rest us planned how to kill them both. Honestly, I'll be shocked if we win Regionals. Between the two of them constantly fighting and the perfection that is your alma mater, we're screwed."

Blaine smiled widely. "Yes well, the Dalton Academy Warblers have very high standards. They have a reputation to uphold."

"Uh, huh," Kurt deadpanned and Blaine laughed. "All I know is that their director is scarier than Sue Sylvester and that is saying something."

"And how do you know this?" Blaine asked with narrowed eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't do anything," Kurt said innocently. "But...Puckerman and Sam may or may not have gone to spy...with a camera," Blaine's jaw dropped in mock offense. "And they may or may not have been caught, and the director may or may not have had a few choice words for them."

"Oh I'm sure," Blaine laughed with a nod. "Hunter's not one for cheating."

"Hunter?" Kurt questioned and Blaine internally cursed for saying his name. "Is that Mr. Clarington? Do you know him?"

"I...yes, I know him," Blaine said cautiously. "He was my roommate at Dalton."

"Oh my God, can you tell me about him? Is he as scary as he seems? Or is it all an act? Did he really wrestle an alligator at whatever military school he went to or is that just something the students say? Oh! Did he really poison the history teacher so that he could steal his job?!" he asked with a gasp.

"What? Where on earth did you hear that?" Blaine asked wide-eyed.

"That's what Mr. Schue told us," Kurt shrugged.

"Your teacher told you that Mr. Clarington poisoned the history teacher in order to steal his job?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Unbelievable," he scoffed. "I swear the more I hear about this teacher of yours, the more I dislike him. No, Mr. Clarington did no such thing. Dalton men take pride in their work and to say that he didn't earn that job on his own is beyond offensive," Kurt shrunk back a little at being scolded. "And for the record, no, he's not that scary and yes, as far I know, he did wrestle an alligator."

"Ok," Kurt said meekly. "I didn't mean to upset you, sorry."

"You didn't upset me, love. Us Dalton men are just very protective of our own. I'm sorry I snapped," Blaine spoke gently.

"It's ok," Kurt assured him. "I'm sure I've snapped at you for no reason so we're good."

Blaine chuckled. "Yes you have, but I like it when you're feisty," he said seductively, though the moment was ruined when he yawned again. "Ok, I think it's time I turn in. Will you sing me to sleep?"

Kurt melted at the request and nodded. "Anything for you."

* * *

Kurt sat in the bleachers by himself Monday during lunch, with his ear buds in, listening to The Warblers' album. It was one of those days where he was missing his beloved deeply, more so than usual, and the last thing he wanted to do was be around people. He wondered if it was because Blaine was sick and his need to take care of those he loved was in high gear. Whatever the reason, he wasn't in the mood to deal with his obnoxiously annoying friends, and he certainly wasn't in the mood to deal with the tension between Santana and Quinn. He loved his girls but they were driving him absolutely crazy. It also seemed like all of his friends who were already bonded had pulled back on their affection for each other, as if they had decided not to overwhelm Kurt with their love since Blaine was so far away. But all it did was irritate him even more.

Kurt sighed before taking a bite of his sandwich and turning up the volume. There were days where he could ignore the ache and the longing, where he could distract himself from it all. But there were other days, like today, where he seriously contemplated getting on a plane and flying to whatever city Blaine was in. He knew he couldn't though. He made a promise to himself that he would deal with the feeling of loss, that he could handle being apart for the time being, and it was a promise he refused to break. That didn't stop him from imagining what it would be like to surprise Blaine, to jump in his arms and be spun around like a scene straight out of a romance movie. Just the thought of being reunited made his heart flutter and he knew that the wait would be well worth it in the end.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the daydream, humming along with the song. If there was one thing Kurt was absolutely certain of, it was that he would never tire of hearing Blaine and the guys sing. _"I don't understand it, tell me how could you be so low,"_ he sang out in perfect harmony with The Warblers. _"Been swinging after the bell and after all of the whistle blows. Tried to go below the belt, through my chest, perfect hit to the dome, dammit babe,"_ a stomp on the bleachers startled Kurt and he looked up to see Dave standing there watching him. "Hey," he greeted as he pulled his ear buds out.

"Hey," Dave said with a nod. "Can I sit with you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," Kurt nodded, pausing the song and turning his full attention to Dave as he sat down next to him.

"You ever get tired of obsessing over those guys?" Dave teased lightly.

Kurt gasped in offense. "I am not obsessed, just strongly dedicated."

"Yeah, sure," Dave scoffed with a good natured smile. "Does your soulmate know you're in love with Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt pressed his lips and held back a laugh. "You can say that," he said coyly with a wink. "So, what's up?"

Dave narrowed his eyes curiously and shook his head. "It's nothing really. I just...I had an idea that I wanted to get your opinion on," Kurt nodded at him to continue. "Well, I was thinking of maybe writing him letters," he said with a small shake of his left wrist. "I wouldn't mail them or anything, but I could like, keep them in a notebook or something and just give it to him after we meet. What do you think?" he asked, continuing before Kurt could answer. "It's a stupid idea, right? I shouldn't do it. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hey, no," Kurt quickly said, placing a comforting hand on Dave's arm. "I think it's a wonderful idea. You should totally do it."

"Yeah?" Dave asked with a shy smile.

"Yeah, definitely," Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "I think it's actually pretty romantic," Dave looked away and blushed a little. "Though I wouldn't do it in a notebook, it'd be too easy to rip the pages out. I say write it as an actual letter, put in an envelope, and then put it away in a shoe box or something. That way you can keep the letters organized and labeled how you want, and you could even give him one letter of your choosing at a time instead of all at once."

Dave contemplated it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, ok. I can do that."

"Good," Kurt smiled. "Oh yeah, I have some papers for you," he said as he reached for his messenger bag. "I didn't get them from the nurse's office so you don't have to worry about anyone seeing me with them, but I thought these could help."

Dave took the packet of papers and offered Kurt a sad smile. "I...thank you, Kurt. And I don't just mean for this, but for being so cool about everything. I keep thinking you're going to rat me out or something and instead you just keep helping me. I'd kinda be lost without you right now so just...thanks."

"I would never do that, Dave," Kurt assured him gently. "I'm glad you came to me and I promise that I'll always be here if you need to talk. And if you don't want talk to me, you can talk to them. Either way, I got your back."

Dave nodded, folded the papers, and slipped it into his inside jacket pocket. "Thanks, man."

Kurt smiled and held his fist up. Dave smirked and pounded Kurt's fist with his own. "Sure thing. It's what friends are for."

* * *

Hunter walked down the halls of Dalton towards the Warbler common room early that afternoon. It was his free period and while usually he spent the time in his classroom grading papers, the silence was too much to bear these days. So instead he spoke with the council members and called an emergency Warbler rehearsal. Not that there was any real emergency. He just needed the distraction.

He had thought that the pain would slowly dissipate. He thought that he would be able to put his misery aside and live his life the same way he had for the past few years. But every single morning he woke up with a black hole surrounding his heart and a rain cloud over his head. He had to force himself out of bed every day or he would stay there, wrapped in a cocoon of emotional torture. He told himself every morning that if Sebastian could handle the pain, if Sebastian could live his life despite feeling like the world around him was caving in, then he could too. That didn't mean it wasn't the hardest thing he'd ever experienced. He felt like he was constantly running on empty and he admittedly worried about how long he would last before breaking.

Hunter let out a short breath and shook the thoughts of his love away, but as he entered the common room, he couldn't help but overhear his students talking about his Sebastian.

"Oh yeah, well I heard he's moving back to London to find himself a barely legal piece of ass," one boy said. Hunter halted, turning his head slightly in order to hear better.

"I don't know why he's going all the way to London for that," another boy answered. "He just needs to come back to Ohio. He'll have plenty of barely legal ass right here at Dalton."

"Like who? You?" a third boy replied.

The second boy grinned seductively. "You know it. One night with me and he'll be begging for more," he assured his friends, all of them unaware of Hunter's presence. "Smythe is a total manwhore. I heard he loves the innocent type and I'll gladly play the role for him."

"Mr. Vera," Hunter's voice rang out harshly, gaining the attention of every student. "I will not tolerate you speaking of a former Dalton Alum in such a manner."

"I was only kidding, Mr. Clarington," the boy replied with an eye roll.

"No, you weren't," Hunter said through gritted teeth, stepping closer to the senior so they were face to face. "You truly believed the crap you were just spewing and I can tell you right now that Sebastian Smythe would never in a million years give you the time of day. What you read in the tabloids about him is nothing but ridiculous gossip and you will not disrespect his name in these halls." The room was silent as Hunter had a stare off with his student. Realising what he had done, Hunter turned away from the small group of boys and stepped towards the front of the room.

"This goes for you too, Mr. Jacobs," he spoke firmly. "Don't think I didn't hear you talking nonsense about Blaine Anderson last week. I do not care what your personal opinions are on Sebastian Smythe or The Warblers, but you will not bring them ill will in their house," he turned to face his students. "Because this _is_ their house. That little dance you were failing miserably at Mr. Fletcher, Jeff Sterling invented that dance in this very room. Those runs you were trying to imitate, Mr. Jacobs, Blaine Anderson perfected them without even trying. That table you're currently sitting at councilmen, Duval, Anderson, and Montgomery sat there first, and before Duval, it was Smythe's seat. Do not for a moment forget who paved your way boys. We are Dalton men, through and through, and we do not disrespect or dishonor our brothers. Is that clear gentlemen?"

"Yes, sir," the Warbler boys replied in unison.

"Good. Now, I took a trip to McKinley this weekend to do a bit of my own spying-"

"I thought you said that was cheating."

"They spied first, Mr. Vera. I was merely levelling the playing field," Hunter snapped. "Do you have any other brilliant assessments or may I continue?" the student shook his head and looked down at his hands. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by the always charming, Mr. Vera," Hunter said sarcastically. "I spied on the New Directions and if any of you think that we are in the clear for Regionals simply because of our legacy, than you are highly mistaken. Once they got passed the bickering and actually rehearsed, I saw just how formidable they are. They have some very powerful vocalists and a flawless counter tenor."

A counter tenor Hunter guessed to be Blaine's soulmate. He didn't know for sure, but he still remembered the name from years ago. He remembered how terrified he had been that Fate would play an awful trick and that Sebastian's name would appear on Blaine's wrist. So when Blaine told him that Kurt E. Hummel was the name of his soulmate, Hunter all but laughed with relief. He'd been following the media on them ever since Blaine found Kurt and he couldn't help but wonder if Kurt knew the truth of Sebastian's and Blaine's past. A truth he was now beginning to question. Was it all real? Was it as bad as he originally thought? Did Blaine truly betray him like he believed for years, or did he really let his old insecurities cloud his judgment?

"Their biggest mistake right now is not showcasing this young man's impressive vocals. Let's hope it stays that way or we are in very real trouble. We have Regionals in exactly three weeks, gentlemen. Playtime is over," Hunter took a seat in the chair facing their stage. "Whenever you're ready, council, show me what you've got."

As the Warbler boys scattered about to get ready, Hunter pulled his phone out of his pocket. He went into his contacts and clicked on Sebastian's info. His thumb caressed the picture on the screen, a single tear escaping before he caught himself. With a deep breath, he subtly wiped the tear away and pocketed his phone. _I can do this_, he told himself. _Don't give up hope yet. He'll call when he's ready._ The last five words had become his mantra lately, and he was desperately trying to hold onto it.

* * *

Hunter exited the Warbler room as soon as he approved of their performance and hurried to his classroom. His memories seemed to be overwhelming him today and he was having a difficult time keeping his emotions in check. He entered his empty classroom and closed the door behind him before plopping down in his chair. He only got a few moments of silence though before his door opened.

"Young man."

Hunter internally cringed at the voice. He knew that tone all too well and though it was rarely directed at him, he knew that it meant he was in trouble. He looked up at Mrs. Montgomery who was standing at his door. "Yes, Mrs. Mont-"

"Ah," Mrs. Montgomery held her hand up and cut him off. She walked into his classroom and shut the door behind her before locking it. "This is not a business call, Hunter," she said as she walked over to his desk, her tone much softer. "There's no Mr. or Mrs. in here right now."

Hunter's shoulders slumped as she took a seat in the chair next to his desk. He had been avoiding her for days and he knew his time for running was over. "Yes, ma'am," he spoke quietly, feeling more like a teenager and less like an adult.

"What's been going on with you, sweetheart," Mrs. Montgomery asked gently. "You haven't been yourself lately."

Hunter stayed quiet for a moment, his eyes downcast, and when he spoke, it was barely a whisper. "I spoke with him, with Sebastian." Mrs. Montgomery said nothing and waited for him to continue. "He asked me to go to London with him, gave me an ultimatum and I said no," Hunter looked up with tear filled eyes. "And as soon as I said no, I felt like my entire world shattered. And now he's gone and I'm left here wondering if he'll ever return."

"Am I to assume that Sebastian is now a bit numb to the world?" Mrs. Montgomery asked. "The way you were not but a few weeks ago?"

Hunter nodded slowly. "I think so, yeah. I guess it's that whole transference of emotion thing."

Mrs. Montgomery placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Then stop wondering and start having faith," she spoke with soft authority. "If that is what's happened between you then it means that he still loves you, deeply."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Mrs. Montgomery smiled gently. "I'm not the Soulmate Advisor just for a fancy title, son. I know you're hurting, but hang in there and have some faith. He'll come back when he's ready."

Hunter matched her smile and nodded, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "Thanks, Mama."

* * *

Blaine was absolutely miserable. It was just past four in the afternoon and he had no recollection of where his day went. With the exception of a few phone calls with Kurt, he had been unconscious most of the day. When he woke this morning, the pounding in his head was worse than any hangover and the fever had refused to break. He was on a strict liquid diet and a medicinal regimen that would hopefully knock the cold out by tomorrow.

He was currently balled up on the couch in the back room of the bus with a multitude of blankets. His head hurt too much to watch TV but he was too wired to fall asleep again so instead he laid there and thought about how much he missed Kurt. He would give anything right now to hear his love's soothing voice but at the same time, he didn't want to worry Kurt any more than he already had. Kurt had actually told him that he was going to get on a flight and come take care of him but Blaine insisted that he stay in school. The last thing he wanted was for Kurt to see him like this, or worse, get sick himself. So no matter how badly he wanted his soulmate, no matter how badly he needed him, he would not call Kurt.

"This sucks!" he yelled out to no one before falling into a coughing fit.

"Yeah well, it's no picnic for us either," Wes' voice rang out from the doorway.

Blaine glanced up to see Wes in a face mask and surgical gloves, and groaned. "Go away, Wesley," he whined.

Wes smirked and entered the infection infested room. "Oh, so you don't want to know what my mother and I just talked about," he said as he took a seat a few feet away from Blaine. "She said she hopes you feel better, by the way."

Blaine groaned quietly and forced himself to sit up. "What did you two talk about?" he asked suspiciously. Wes gave him a look and a sudden wave of energy coursed through him. "About Seb and Hunter? What did she say?" he asked eagerly before coughing again.

Wes cringed and moved further away. "Not much, just that Hunter's having a hard time right now."

Blaine reached for his water bottle and took a few sips. "How come? Is he alright?"

Wes shrugged. "As alright as he can be I guess. She wouldn't say much but from what I've gathered, Sebastian and Hunter have talked and although she hasn't spoken with Sebastian, she's thinking he's not exactly doing well either."

Blaine nodded, only to groan in pain from the motion. "I'll text Seb in a little bit, see if I can get him to talk to me."

"And I'll give Hunter another call. He seems to be avoiding me," Wes sighed, turning towards the door as David walked in with a bowl of soup. "Oh dear Lord," he muttered with a shake of his head.

Blaine turned to David and scowled. "Don't you think that's a bit much?" he asked with annoyance. David wasn't wearing a mask and gloves, but a full body medical suit with a complete face shield attached.

David set the bowl of soup down on the pullout table and quickly stepped away from Blaine. "No way, brotha. You two are death right now and I ain't taking no chances."

"Not cool, man!" Jeff's voice rang out from inside his bunk bed where Nick was curled up next to him. He wasn't nearly as sick as Blaine but the cold took a firm hold on his lungs.

"It's the truth," David shouted back. "If I could fit a bubble ball in here, I totally would."

"You could," Jeff called out. "Body bubble suit."

David grinned underneath the mask at the brilliant idea. "And that is why you are my favorite," he said to Jeff who merely stuck his hand out of the bottom bunk and gave David a thumbs up before retreating. "Eat your soup, Blainers," David instructed and started making his way out.

As David walked past the bunk beds though, Jeff stealthily slipped his hand out and grabbed David's ankle. David yelped, jumping a few feet in the air at the sudden contact. "No! Don't touch me!" He shouted frantically.

Jeff fell into a fit of laughter as David freaked out and yelled about germs before falling into a coughing fit. Nick soothed Jeff's chest as he half laughed half coughed, Blaine holding back his own laughter as best he could while Wes simply shook his head.

"I hate you Jeffrey! With a damn passion!" David shouted and Jeff only laughed harder. "You're not my favorite anymore!"

"But you're mine!" Jeff responded through his fits. When he finally calmed down, he held Nick's hand over his chest and groaned at the pain. "Fuck that hurts, but damn that shit was funny."

Nick chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You wouldn't be laughing if you passed out from being unable to breath."

Jeff hummed with a smirk. "It so would've been worth it."

"I'll let you get some rest," Wes said to Blaine as he stood up. "Eat your soup, take your meds, and pass out again."

"Yes, sir," Blaine nodded with an eye roll though a smirk played at his lips.

He waited until Wes left before scooting over to the bowl of soup. He hummed with appreciation as the hot liquid traveled down his throat before grabbing his phone and going into his messages.

**_To Kurt:_ **  
_Would the fans be mad at me if I murdered David?_

**_To Sebastian:_ **  
_I feel like death._

He took another spoonful before a new text came in.

**_To Blaine:_ **  
_Yes, honey. The fans would probably hate you if you murdered David. What did he do?_

**_To Kurt:_ **  
_Asshole is wearing one of those hazmat suits. He's covered head to toe because apparently Jeff and I are walking death. I hate him._

**_To Blaine:_ **  
_Lol sorry but there's a good chance I would've worn one too had I come up there. Sue would kill me if I got sick with competition next week._

**_To Kurt:_ **  
_MEANIE!_  
_No, not really. I'd forgive you as long as you gave me a special kiss down under. ;)_

Blaine grinned wickedly at his reply. He would bet his entire fortune on the fact that Kurt was blushing right now.

**_To Blaine:_ **  
_I'm in rehearsals! You can't say things like that!_

Blaine laughed to himself before replying one last time.

**_To Kurt:_ **  
_I'd say sorry but I'm not. ;p I'm going to go pass out again. Love you. Have a good rehearsal._

**_To Blaine:_ **  
_Love you too. Feel better. Call me later._

Blaine went to set his phone down but decided to send Sebastian one more text. Once he hit send, he tossed his cell phone on the couch and finished his bowl of soup.

* * *

**_To Sebastian:_ **  
_I just remembered the time difference. I hope I didn't wake you. Just know that I am dying and Jeff is well on his way._

Sebastian read the texts but didn't reply. He'd let Blaine think he was sleeping and answer in the morning when he knew Blaine would be asleep. He did feel bad that his best friend was feeling so ill though. It was one of the biggest drawbacks of traveling all the time. He would know. While he wasn't sick yet, he could feel the tickle in his throat hinting at the oncoming cold.

He left his phone on the table in the living room and walked out to the terrace that overlooked the Thames River. He was staying in a Royal Suite at the Savoy in London and though he didn't need the space nor particularly cared about the luxury, he did love the privacy. He pulled up the hood of his sweatshirt as the breeze rolled in and grabbed his cigarettes out of his pocket. He knew he shouldn't be smoking, that he was merely substituting one substance for another, but he didn't care. He lit the cigarette, took a slow deep drag, and leaned on the railing.

The only things he felt right now was the chill in the air, the tickle in his throat, and the sympathy for Blaine. Everything else was muted. Every emotion, every fleeting thought, was as numb as a patient on Novocain. He was numb to the world and he wasn't even sure how he was supposed to feel about it. He thought he would be happy about not being able to feel the pain that Hunter caused him. He thought he would be relieved. And for a few days, he was. But as he walked down the familiar streets of London and he thought back to when he got his first break here, he felt nothing. No joy. No relief. No excitement for his new role. All he felt was stress and that was why he was smoking. Not that it excused his nasty habit. He actually hated that he smoked, almost as much as he hated how he drank. But that didn't stop him from taking another drag.

The view was beautiful but he was too dead inside to enjoy it. In a lot of ways, he didn't feel like himself anymore. He wondered how Hunter handled feeling so empty. _"I could feel it almost start to change. But then it hurts too much, that's when it starts to fade,"_ he sang out to the night quietly, his thoughts consumed with Hunter. _"So cold baby, now I'm going crazy. I don't know why you'd leave me alone. If it was true, if it was you, don't you think, don't you think I would know?"_ a single tear streamed down his face though he felt no sadness, only overwhelming emptiness. _"Amnesia, every memory fades away till it's gone. Where did you go? Amnesia, everything and nothing, no 'we' anymore, he's a stranger that I used to know."_

Back in Ohio, Hunter felt a sharp pain in his heart and in front of the student he was tutoring, he couldn't control the quiet sob that escaped his lips.


	18. Chapter 18: Everything’s In Line

Chapter 18: Everything's In Line

* * *

_The Boys Are Back In Town!_

_The last few months have flown by and during that time, The Warblers performed in 48 states! They've been travelling around in style on their decked out buses for months, and yet, living in such close quarters, only made them better. Where other bands may have suffered from infighting, the only oversharing problem the Warblers had resulted in Anderson, Sterling, and Thompson, along with several crew members, catching a nasty cold. Surprisingly, even that didn't slow them down. There is no denying that these young men have taken their careers to a whole new level with this tour, impressing fans and media alike._

_The Warblers are currently on their way to California to wrap up the first leg of their tour. Their first stop will be in Sacramento on Friday, followed by Fresno on Saturday, and finally, Los Angeles on Sunday. Rumors are flying that they will be joined by some special guests at that final show. Any guesses about who they might be? I can't give you any hints, yet. But I will have the best seats come concert day and I'm going to share them with all of you._

_Get ready Warbler fans! I'll be bringing you exclusive backstage videos as the band prepares to take the stage for their final concert of the year. And who knows what kind of juicy secrets we may uncover!_

_Perez Hill_

* * *

Kurt was anxious. It had been two weeks since his meeting with the SSAA and nothing had changed. As Christmas break approached, his worry doubled. As long as the blog stayed up, he and Blaine couldn't go public, and Kurt was desperate to be able to talk about Blaine aloud. The New Directions had already come close to spilling his secret multiple times and he wasn't sure how much longer they would last. In addition, Regionals was this weekend and they had yet to finalize their songs, and Santana would turn 18 on Friday. Kurt was beyond stressed at this point.

Kurt closed his locker door and leaned on it with a deep sigh. Five more days and he'd be in Blaine's arms. The past month had been torture and not just because he missed Blaine, but because his friends were driving him crazy. Between the constant questions about Blaine and The Warblers, the arguing over songs, and the stress over Jacob's blog, Kurt felt like his head was going to explode. He was beyond ready for Christmas vacation.

A sudden high pitched screech down the hall made Kurt's inside churn violently. "What in the hell," he muttered as he and several other students investigated.

"THEY TOOK EVERYTHING!" Jacob screamed out in agony as he frantically searched through his locker. "THEY CAN'T DO THAT!"

Kurt ducked behind the corner as the crowd gathered around Jacob, peeking his head out to see what was going on. Jacob continued to scream as if his entire world had shattered, even going as far as throwing things out of his locker. Kurt could only guess why and for a fleeting moment, he felt kind of bad.

"What's going on?"

Kurt jumped at Dave's hushed voice behind him. "Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me!"

Dave smirked and shrugged, his eyes shifting over to the scene Jacob was causing. Three men in black suits appeared out of thin air and Jacob freaked out more. Two of them grabbed Jacob's flailing arms and began dragging him away while the third picked up the mess Jacob made. Kurt and Dave pulled back as the men walked past with a distraught Jacob. Neither noticed the third man until he was standing right in front of them.

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Karofsky," Mr. Butler greeted with a friendly smile. "Always a pleasure to see you."

"Mr. Butler," Kurt squeaked in surprise. "Hello."

Dave glanced at Kurt curiously before turning to the substitute teacher. "Hey Mr. B. You here to sub again?" he asked with confusion.

"No, not today," Mr. Butler replied. "I'm here on official business." It was then that they noticed his briefcase with the SSAA stamp on it. "Why don't you go on and get to class. There's nothing to see here." Both boys nodded but neither moved. "Enjoy your holidays," he said with a wink at Kurt and walked off.

Dave turned to Kurt with wide eyes. "What the hell was that, Hummel?" Instead of answering though, Kurt pulled out his phone and tried going to Jacob's blog. A slow smile crept up his face when the browser said the page no longer existed. Dave looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?" he asked with a smirk.

"I...well..." Kurt bit his lip and trailed off.

"Well?"

The warning bell rang and Kurt chuckled nervously. "Oh no, the bell. Sorry. Can't be late for class. See ya, Dave," he said quickly and ran off.

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Santana shouted, the only thing holding her back was Quinn's arms. "WE ARE NOT DOING CHRISTMAS SONGS FOR REGIONALS!"

"It's a brilliant idea!" Rachel argued from the front of the classroom. "They wouldn't have set Regionals for the beginning of Christmas break if they didn't want Holiday songs!"

Kurt sat in his seat next to Brittany and rubbed his temples. They'd been at it for over an hour and he was about to walk out for good. Screw Regionals.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!"

"Then we'll do songs for all the winter holidays! It'll be perfect!" Rachel exclaimed with a clap.

"Oh that is it!" Santana broke free of Quinn's grasp and stormed up to Rachel. "Listen here, hobbit. We are _not_ doing holiday songs! We will lose!"

"I don't believe that. I think-"

"I don't care what you think!" Santana snapped. "This is a terrible idea! Back me up here guys," she said to the room.

The New Directions nodded and muttered their consent. Rachel gasped when she saw Finn hesitantly nodding. "Finn, don't let her push you into agreeing with her!"

"I'm not," Finn said meekly. "I honestly don't think singing Christmas songs is a good idea. And no offense, I love you and all, but it's usually you who's pushing me into agreeing into something I don't like."

"Finn!"

"It's true! You and I, _together_, are supposed to be co-captains and it's always just what _you_ say, what _you_ think is right," Finn replied firmly. "Well, I'm sorry but I can't agree with you here."

Rachel bristled and crossed her arms. "And you all feel this way?" she asked and everyone nodded. "Fine. From now on, I'm not stating my clearly superior opinions anymore. You can all lose Regionals without me."

Rachel turned on her heel to walk out of the room but Santana stepped in her way. "Sit your midget ass down, Yentl. You ain't going nowhere until we figure this shit out."

"You can't keep me here!"

"Try me," Santana challenged.

"Alright, enough," Mr. Schue's voice finally rang out from the back of the room. "Rachel, please take a seat. You and I both know that you're not really quitting and we do not have time for another tantrum. Regionals is this weekend and we need you to help us figure this out, not dictate us."

"Coming from the man who lets her reign," Quinn said with an eye roll.

Kurt raised his hand. "Mr. Schue, if I may?" he said before Mr. Schue had the opportunity to scold Quinn. "What we need to do is choose our soloist and their song. Once we have that done, the other two songs will be easy to pick." Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Kurt cut her off. "I say we let Tana sing the song she's been dying to sing for the past month and then vote between her and Rachel."

"Why can't I sing?" Rachel asked disgruntled. "Why does she get to sing and I don't?!"

"Because you already sang today, Rach," Kurt said with a groan. "Three times in fact. We know what your choices are. For once in your life, please just step back."

With a frustrated grunt, Rachel took her seat next to Finn without looking his way. Finn decided not to care. If they truly were soulmates, she was going to need to accept that not everything was about her and he needed to learn to stand up for himself.

Santana walked to the front of the classroom with a swagger only she could pull off, but even though her stance was strong, her soft expression spoke volumes. "As we all know, my birthday is Friday. For that reason alone, I believe that I would be the perfect candidate for this solo," Rachel rolled her eyes but Santana ignored her and continued. "And since Rachel is always going on and on about having emotional performances," she drawled sarcastically. "I can guarantee you that with the song I'm about to sing and my soul waking up or whatever, I will be able to deliver the most flawless performance any of you have ever seen."

"That's doubtful," Rachel muttered.

Mr. Schue turned to her. "That's enough, Rachel," he turned back to Santana with a forced smile. "Whenever you're ready, Santana."

"Jeez, Mr. Schue, at least try and sound a little enthusiastic," Quinn snapped.

Mr. Schue gritted his teeth but said nothing and looked at Santana expectantly. Santana nodded at Brad to begin before closing her eyes and allowing herself to fall into the emotional roller coaster she'd been feeling for so long. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but this song was for Quinn.

_I can't sleep tonight_  
_Wide awake and so confused _  
_Everything's in line_  
_But I am bruised_  
_I need a voice to echo_  
_I need a light to take me home _  
_I kinda need a hero_  
_Is it you?_

The room was still as Santana poured her heart out. Her eyes never left the floor, too worried that she'd confess her love to Quinn in the middle of the song if she looked up. Quinn's heart melted and every word hit her like a ton of bricks. It was then she realised how much she truly dreaded Santana's birthday.

_I never see the forest for the trees _  
_I could really use your melody _  
_Baby I'm a little blind_  
_I think it's time for you to find me_

Santana's voice was strong, but her face was filled with hurt and vulnerability. When she finally lifted her eyes, they landed on Quinn for only a second and Santana's entire being called out to her. She ignored the feeling though and sang out with every emotion.

Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

Santana ended her song with closed eyes and her hands held together by her heart. There wasn't a single person in that room that didn't feel her sorrow, or her hope. Rachel held back tears that wanted to flow. She didn't want to admit defeat, but she couldn't deny Santana's performance was anything less than flawless.

"I must say, Santana," Rachel started, clearing her throat to even out her voice. "That was really very beautiful. I think giving you the solo, with that song, would be a very good idea." She still felt that doing holiday songs would be best but she decided not to argue. If they lost, she would rub it in their faces for the rest of the year. But if they won, she would be one step closer to having a friendship with Santana, a friendship she desperately wanted even though she hated to admit it.

"Thank you," Santana stated simply, pulling herself back in entirely, too afraid to look anywhere else but Mr. Schue's face.

Mr. Schue stood up and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her despite the look of distaste on her face. "That was very moving, Santana." Santana shrugged him off and walked back to her seat between Kurt and Quinn. "Now that we finally have that settled, let's decide on our final two songs. We have a lot of work to do this week guys but I know we can do this!"

Quinn looked down at her fingernails and tuned Mr. Schue out, uncrossing and recrossing her legs so that her foot subtly nudged Santana's leg. Santana looked down at the contact but didn't look up at Quinn. The simple touch did settle her emotions though and without thought, she recrossed her own legs so that her foot could intertwine with Quinn's. It took her a moment to realize what she'd done and it sent a shiver down her spine. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

* * *

Kurt grumbled and reached for his phone to shut off his alarm. He would forever hate Rachel for making them show up at school two hours early to rehearse for Regionals tomorrow. He stretched his body out and it was then he realized that Santana was not in bed with him. He had stayed the night with her, knowing that she would need someone to talk to when she woke up. The fact that she wasn't in bed worried him.

"Tana?" He called out but received no response. "Tana?" he spoke louder.

"It's not coming off," Kurt heard her say from outside her bedroom door. With a small groan, he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom across her bedroom. "It's not coming off!" she said again with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Tana," Kurt said sympathetically. "I tried that with Blaine, remember? It's not going to come off."

"This isn't happening. This can't be happening."

Kurt stood in the doorway and crossed his arms. "Tana, you need to stop."

"But it's not coming off!" Santana cried.

"And it's not going to," Kurt said firmly, stepping into the bathroom and grabbing hold of her shaking hands. He let the water run over them to wash off the soap, just like his father had, and then froze when he saw the name, Lucy Q. Fabray. "Oh my God!" he gasped.

"I can't do this," Santana shook her head frantically. "I can't do this."

Kurt let go of her hands and cupped her face. "Breathe, Tana. It's fine. Everything's going to be fine."

"No, you don't understand," Santana tried to argue. "She's going to be so disappointed that she's stuck with me!"

"Trust me, she won't," Kurt assured her with a small smile. "You need to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack. And I'm really sorry to say this but we have to be at school in less than an hour."

"I'm not going," Santana said through shallow breaths. "I can't. No, no, no, no, no." She pulled away from Kurt and ran into her room, jumping into bed and pulling the blankets over her head. "_No puedo. Esto no está sucediendo._"

Kurt sighed as he walked into the room, holding back his giddiness for the time being. "You have to, and it is happening," he told her as he grabbed the sheets and forced them off her. "You wanted the solo, remember? I know you're in shock but we have Regionals tomorrow. You need to get your ass up and deal with this shit."

"I can't do this," Santana shook her head. "I can't see her."

"You're going to, in less than an hour. I suggest you make yourself look extra sexy and go get your damn girl," Kurt grabbed her by the arms and forced her out of bed.

"I can't tell her. I can't."

"Tell her, don't tell her. I don't care," Kurt snapped. "Get your ass up and grow some fucking balls. We need you to win." Santana whined as Kurt forcefully walked her into the bathroom. "Take a damn shower and hurry the hell up, Tana!"

Santana's mother walked into the hallway with a smile. She had been awake before Santana and had been the first person to see Quinn's name. She tried to calm Santana down but her daughter wouldn't hear it and after fifteen minutes, she walked away knowing that Kurt would probably be a better help than her.

"Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!" Kurt whispered excitedly when he saw Mrs. Lopez.

"I know!" Mrs. Lopez whispered back with a quiet clap. "Oh I'm so happy for her, Kurt! Quinn is amazing!"

"I know!" Kurt replied with an enthusiastic nod. "And Q's been in love with her for years!"

Mrs. Lopez grasped her heart. "She has?" she asked in awe.

"She has," Kurt confirmed. "I found out a few months ago but I couldn't say anything."

Mrs. Lopez breathed in relief. "Thank God. Ok, don't say anything. She needs to find out on her own," Kurt nodded. "I'm going to go make her favorite breakfast. Oh I can't wait until they're together!" Kurt laughed as Mrs. Lopez scurried off happily, then he walked back into Santana's room to pick out an outfit for her. There was no way in hell he was letting her wear her Cheerios uniform today.

Inside the bathroom, instead of taking a shower, Santana fingered herself to thoughts of Quinn until she came with a shudder. She then began laughing almost manically at the realization that Quinn Fabray was meant to be hers.

Screw waiting to tell her. They were going to get acquainted in the girl's room as soon as she got to school.

* * *

The car ride to school had been hell for both of them. One moment Santana was yelling at Kurt to stop driving like her Abuela and the next she was hyperventilating. By the time they drove into the parking lot, Santana was back to being determined and ready to claim Quinn as hers. But as they walked into the building and saw Quinn waiting for them by her locker, Santana lost her cool once more.

"Oh my God, I'm getting that under boob sweat again," Santana said frantically. "I can't do this. I can't. No, no, no. No way. I can't."

Kurt grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Get ahold of yourself before I slap some sense into you!" Santana inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath. "Go to the Cheerios bathroom and calm the fuck down, ok?" Santana gulped and nodded before scurrying off without so much as a glance towards Quinn who was walking their way. Kurt hurried to Quinn's side. "Tana's waiting for you in the bathroom. Go talk to her," he said in one breath before walking past her.

"Kurt!" Quinn called out to him but he ignored her and turned the corner. "Fuck," she muttered to herself and headed to the bathroom anxiously, her heart already breaking at the possibility of not being Santana's soulmate. Today was going to be harder than she thought.

Quinn waited outside the bathroom door for a few minutes before swallowing her heartbreak and pushing the door open. No matter what happened, Santana needed her to be there, especially with Kurt leaving for California tomorrow. She needed to put her feelings aside and help Santana through whatever she was dealing with.

"Hey," she said cautiously when she saw Santana pacing. "You ok?"

Santana looked at her with frantic eyes. She opened her mouth but then quickly shut it. Quinn said nothing as Santana stared, her eyes gravitating to the brown cuff on Santana's wrist. In that moment, Santana saw the fear and the pain clear as day on Quinn's face and she couldn't take it any longer. With two long strides, Santana was pushing Quinn against the bathroom door and thrusting her tongue in Quinn's mouth without warning. Quinn moaned out of sheer shock, her lips falling into a rhythm with Santana's. Her entire body was on fire from the sudden intrusion and it made her yearn for Santana's touch. As if reading her mind, Santana's knee parted Quinn's legs and lifted her slightly, her hand grabbing hold of Quinn's thigh and her nails digging in.

Quinn gasped as her mind caught up with what was happening and pulled her head back. "Santana?" she questioned in a whisper.  
Santana brought her hand up to her mouth and unclipped her cuff with her teeth. "You're mine, Q," she said huskily. "All mine."

Quinn laughed a bit hysterically at the sight of her name. "Fucking finally," she said before pulling Santana into another kiss.

Santana pulled away with a relieved breath. "You aren't pissed that you're stuck with me?"

"I'm only pissed I wasted so much time pining over you instead of telling you how I felt," Quinn replied with a shake of her head. "I'm in love with you Tana, have been for years."

Santana rested her forehead on Quinn's. "I thought I was going crazy," she admitted quietly. "I didn't know what I felt for you was real."

"It's real," Quinn whispered, grinding her hips down on Santana's leg, moaning at the delicious friction. "I'm yours."

"Quinnie," Santana groaned. She could feel Quinn's wetness soak through her underwear and the satisfaction she felt from being the reason behind it was overwhelming. "Fuck I can't wait to take you home," she breathed.

"Who says you have to wait," Quinn said with another grind of her hips. Santana's eyes darkened at Quinn's words. She licked her lips, her hand slowly trailing up Quinn's skirt and around to her ass. Quinn threw her head back against the door as Santana's lips suddenly attacked her neck. "You feel better than any fantasy I've ever had."

Santana chuckled against her skin. "Just you wait, Quinn Fabray," she said seductively, looking up at Quinn through her lashes. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

"Where are Quinn and Santana?" Rachel huffed in aggravation. "Rehearsal started twenty minutes ago!"

Kurt and Brittany glanced at each other and smirked. As soon as Kurt walked into the room, he whispered the news to Brittany and she reacted instantly, pulling Kurt into her arms and jumping up and down with excitement. The rest of the glee club looked their way questioningly for only a moment before bringing their attention back to Rachel who had been lecturing them on proper costume care.

"What do you two know over there?" Puck asked suspiciously. Before either could think of an answer, a smug Santana and sated Quinn walked into the classroom holding hands. The New Directions gasped.

"I KNEW IT!" Lauren shouted. "Pay up, Puckerman!" Puck cursed under his breath as he pulled out twenty dollars to hand over to his soulmate.

The Glee club stood shell shocked while Kurt and Brittany clapped giddily. "Yeah, that's right bitches," Santana grinned. "Quinn Fabray belongs to me. Get the fuck over it and get in places. We have a competition to win."

* * *

Kurt stood in front of the mirror in the boy's bathroom Saturday morning, fixing his hair one last time before they had to take their places backstage. He didn't even care about whether or not they won right now. All he cared about was the driver Blaine hired to pick him from school once they returned from Regionals. His bags were packed and waiting for him in his car and the plans for once he arrived in California were set. He just needed to get through the day and by tonight he would be in Blaine's arms.

"I'm telling you, he's totally losing it," Kurt overheard a Dalton Academy Warbler say to another at the urinals. Kurt scrunched his nose in distaste. He hated it when guys talked to each other while taking a piss. "Ever since that breakdown he had he's been a total whack job."

The boys flushed their urinals and walked to the sinks. "What do you think's wrong with him?" the second Warbler boy asked. "Mr. Clarington's always been real level. What's making him act so crazy?"

"Hell if I know but if we lose today, I'm blaming him."

"When you lose today," Kurt cut in. "It's because your performance was mediocre, not because of your director."

"Excuse me?" the first boy said with a raised eyebrow. "We weren't talking to you, so mind your own business."

"You're bashing your teacher in front of the competition, in the bathroom no less. It became my business as soon as you opened your over privileged mouth," Kurt said defensively, turning to them with a glare. "And another thing, aren't Dalton men supposed to look out for each other, be there for one another no matter what and all that jazz? How insulting is it of you to talk crap about your leaders?"

The first boy scoffed and crossed his arms. "What the hell do you know, public school?"

"Oh, _public school,_" Kurt mocked. "I'm so offended," he rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror. "And believe me, I know more than you think."

"Whatever," the boy muttered. "Let's go," he said to the other before walking out.

Kurt pulled out his phone and went into Voxer, a walkie talkie app he and Blaine recently started using. "I think you took whatever class the Warblers had left when you graduated, babe. I just met two and they were seriously snobby, smug little bastards."

"Of course they were," Blaine's voice rang out a few minutes later. "They're about to kick some major show choir ass. Why wouldn't they be confident?" he teased.

"There's confidence and then there's arrogance, Anderson," Kurt quipped. "And I can arrogantly say that they will lose, big time."

Blaine's laugh filled the bathroom. "Whatever you say, love. Good luck. I'll see you soon."  
"See you soon," Kurt replied before setting his phone on silent and walking out.

Once the door closed, Hunter opened the stall he'd been hiding in. He wasn't surprised by his students talking badly about him. He knew he was a mess. What shocked him to the core was that Kurt Hummel, of all people, defended him. Did Kurt know about him or his history with Blaine? Had Blaine told him what happened between him and Sebastian? He knew that Sebastian and Kurt had a friendship of sorts because of their Twitter interactions but had he told Kurt that they were soulmates? Had Sebastian mentioned him at all? With a deep breath Hunter turned the faucet on and splashed his face with water. He couldn't think about Sebastian right now. He didn't need to have another breakdown in front of his students.

* * *

"Warblers, listen up," Hunter called out. The students all turned to him attentively. He held his cellphone in the air. "The floor is yours, gentlemen."

"Hey guys," Blaine's voice rang out through the speaker. The Dalton boys gasped with excitement. "How's it going?"

"Good!" the boys shouted in unison.

"That's awesome to hear," David said. "We have to get ready for our own show but we wanted to wish you all good luck."

"We're so proud of you guys. Nothing brings us more joy than knowing that you're in the hands of our friend and brother, Mr. Clarington," Wes said. "Have fun out there and always remember, once a Warbler,"

"Always a Warbler!" The boys yelled out in unison.

"Places, boys," Hunter instructed before turning off speakerphone and bringing the phone to his ear. "Thanks for that guys. They seem to have forgotten the importance of brotherhood."

"It's no problem, man," Wes replied and Hunter could tell he was no longer on speakerphone either. "Listen, while I have you on the phone, Vanessa and I are planning on taking a trip to Ohio for Christmas. You're coming to mom's for Christmas dinner, right? I'd love to see you."

"Yeah, I'll be there," Hunter assured him with a small smile. "Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

"Seriously, B? Can't this wait?" David asked with smirk though there was real concern in his voice. "The show starts-"

"In seven hours," Blaine cut in. "I'll be back in time David, I swear. But I gotta head home and get things ready for Kurt's arrival."

"You're cutting it close, Blaine," Nick said seriously.

"I know, but we'll be good, alright?" Blaine assured them. "It's only an hour there and an hour back by plane, and I don't have that much to do. I just gotta make sure everything's set. It's only 1:30, I have plenty of time."

"Alright, alright," David conceded, knowing there was no way to change Blaine's mind about using the private jet to fly to LA for a few hours. "Be safe. We'll see you soon." Blaine gave them a nod and a smile and hurried out with Tony.

* * *

Kurt's jaw dropped when the winner was announced. He couldn't believe it. They tied with the Warblers. Out of the three schools, McKinley was the only one who hadn't done a Christmas theme. While Aural Intensity's performance was lackluster, the Dalton Academy Warblers' performance was flawless. They had put a new spin on Christmas classics and Kurt hated admitting how well they had truly done. There was a moment when he thought that they would actually lose and he could already hear Rachel bitching about needing to listen to her. But when he saw the worried looks on the Warblers faces after New Directions performed, he became confident that they would win.

"Can they do that?" he whispered to Finn. "Can they send us both to Nationals?"

Finn shrugged, his eyes on Mr. Schue who was shaking hands with Mr. Clarington. "I guess so."

Kurt glanced at the surprised faces around him before his gaze landed on the two boys from earlier, both sending him smug expressions. He scowled. "I don't care how we do it but we are beating them at Nationals," he told Finn through gritted teeth.

The students started heading off stage but Kurt stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mr. Clarington. "Mr. Hummel. It's a pleasure to meet you," Hunter said politely.

Kurt raised a brow and shook his hand. "Um, thanks. How do you know my name?"

Hunter let out a small chuckle. "I know more than you think," he repeated Kurt's words and Kurt visibly paled. "No worries. Your secret's been safe with me for a very long time."

"Uh..."

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon," Hunter spoke quietly before walking off.

Kurt stood in his spot and watched Hunter walk away with shock and growing curiosity. Who was this man and how much did he actually know?

"Kurt, let's go."

Kurt shook it off and walked to Mr. Schue. He'd ask Blaine about it later.

* * *

"What do you say, guys? Pizza party at Lou's Pizza Parlor? My treat," Mr. Schue announced with excitement as the bus drove out of the parking lot.

"We're down," Puck said with a nod, the New Directions already discussing what kind of pizza to order. "We ain't passing up free food."

"We need to go back to school first," Santana shouted over everyone. "Kurt's got something to do."

"Whatever it is can wait," Mr. Schue said with a pointed look. "We're celebrating our win as a team, and that means everyone."

"What win?" Kurt scoffed. "We tied. That's not winning. And I got places to be. I need to head back to school."

"What you need is an attitude adjustment, Kurt," Mr. Schue scolded. "Your behavior lately has been-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Kurt cut him off angrily. There was no way in hell he was missing his flight for some lame ass pizza party. "What I need to do is head back to school," he said with a firmness that Mr. Schue had never heard before. "If you've got a problem with that, or with my attitude, you can take it up with my father. In fact, call him right now. He'll tell you that I need to get back immediately."

"And what exactly is so important?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business when-"

"No it's not!" Kurt shouted over him. "You can't force me to go to some stupid pizza party that we don't even deserve because we didn't win! And if you don't take us to school first so that I can be on my way, there will be hell to pay."

"Let's just have the party in the classroom, Mr. Schue," Rachel suggested, hoping to ease the sudden tension.

Mr. Schue glanced at her and nodded. "Fine. But I will be having a meeting with your father after the holidays, Kurt." Kurt made a face that clearly said he didn't care and turned to look out the window, a sly smirk gracing his face. Ok sure, he was a bit harsh with his teacher and he knew his dad would be angry with him, but he would deal with it later. He was too anxious to see Blaine to worry about it right now.

* * *

As soon as they pulled into the school parking lot, Kurt was up and out of his seat. He didn't even wait for the bus driver to come to a full stop before placing his hand on the lever, opening the door, and jumping out. He could hear Mr. Schue shouting out after him but he didn't care and ran straight to his car. He grabbed his luggage, hurried over to Finn, tossed him the keys and walked off again.

"Kurt!" Mr. Schue yelled out as Kurt walked to an unidentified black car. He watched a man in a suit step out, take Kurt's luggage, and open the back door for him. The driver put Kurt's suitcases in the trunk before getting in the car and driving off. "Finn, where is your brother going?" he demanded.

"He um...well..." Finn stammered.

"Finn," Rachel said to him sternly.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue," Finn shrugged and walked off without another word.

* * *

"You have his number, right?"

"Yes, Blaine."

"And you have his flight info; the gate you need to be at; the time the plane lands?"

"Yes, Blaine."

"And you know what he looks like, so you should be good," Blaine was frantic. He got his bedroom set up and he even made a stop at the grocery store to get all of Kurt's favorite foods, but now that the time to leave came, he worried that he was forgetting something. "Maybe I should write everything down for you, just in case."

Cooper bit back a laugh. He knew better than to laugh at his brother when he was in panic mode. "You already wrote everything down for me, Squirt. I got this."

Blaine let out a short breath. "Right, ok. I gotta go," he turned towards the door but then stopped and looked back at his brother. "Do not embarrass me, Coop. No stories about when we were kids."

"Oh come on, where's the fun in that?" Cooper asked entirely too serious for Blaine's liking.

Blaine narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Forget it. I'll call him a driver."

"Blaine, I was kidding," Cooper tried to assure him but by the smirk on his face Blaine knew he wasn't. "I won't embarrass you...too much," he grinned while Blaine scowled. "Don't make that face. You're too pretty for that."

"Coop," Blaine whined, sounding more like a child than a grown man. "Can you please not mess with me right now? I'm freaking out enough as is."

"Why?" Cooper questioned.

"Because he's my Kurt," Blaine said in that adoring voice he always got when it came to his beloved. "He's never met you, never been out of Ohio, and all of a sudden he's being thrust into this world he's not used to. Everything's gotta be perfect for his arrival. I don't want him to be overwhelmed."

"There's no such thing as perfect."

"Kurt's perfect."

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Ok fine, Kurt's perfect. The point is that it's going to be fine. I will be a charming gentleman, I will drive extra safe, and I will tell him only the minimal stories. I'll keep the good stuff for when you're around," he teased.

Blaine deadpanned and ran his fingers through his hair as his driver honked the horn for the third time. "Ok, I have to go. I'll see you at the show."

"Go on, get," Cooper said pushing him out of the door. "We'll see you soon."

Kurt was beyond pissed. The plan had been for Cooper to pick him up and drive him to Fresno just in time for the concert. But his flight had been delayed three times already which meant that he would miss the show entirely. He and Cooper would have to go back to the Anderson brother's home and wait for Blaine to arrive instead.

While he waited to find out when his flight would finally board, he played games on his cellphones, replied to several texts from his friends and his dad, and DMed a few fans on Twitter. He'd been staying away for the past few weeks, needing a break from the constant attention. But now that he was on his way to see Blaine, he wanted to share his excitement with the fans he did enjoy talking to.

"Now boarding flight 573: Dayton to Los Angeles."

Kurt groaned in relief. "Thank God," he muttered. He sent a quick text to Cooper telling him that they were boarding, tweeted the fans, grabbed his one carry on, and made his way to the gate.

**HisLuckyCharm:** _'Officially on my way to see @WarblerBlaine! **#CantWait #BestChristmasBreakEVER**'_


	19. Chapter 19: Welcome to LA

Chapter 19: Welcome to LA

* * *

**HisLuckyCharm:**_'Officially on my way to see @WarblerBlaine!** #CantWait #BestChristmasBreakEVER**__'_

**KsWife: '**_Oh my god! It's happening isn't it?! IT'S TOTALLY HAPPENING! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS REAL!'_

**Numero1WarblerFan:**_ '@HisLuckyCharm @WarblerBlaine K's going to LA to see Blaine! AAAH! My heart!'_

**bitchesbelikewhoa:**_ 'K and Blaine, spending Christmas vacation together, kissing at midnight on New Year's. I'm done.'_

**LezBionicEm:**_ '__No but like, they'll be together for like three weeks, right? SO much can happen in that time! I can't handle this!'_

**SebastiansLove: **_'@PerezHill is going to the last concert. He'll get the real scoop on these phonies. I'm not worried.'_

**KsWife: **_'@HisLuckyCharm @WarblerBlaine I love I love you I love you! __**#NoButSeriously #ILoveYou**'_

**Klainelover: **_'@HisLuckyCharm @WarblerBlaine **[gif] **MY EMOTIONS'_

**KlainesArmy: **_'Chill out guys. I know this is exciting but stop jumping to conclusions. They will tell us if they bond ONLY if they want to.'_

**KlainesArmy:**_ 'Please stop tweeting them about it though. It's none of our business. Be respectful.'_

**KlainesArmy: **_'@HisLuckyCharm @WarblerBlaine Enjoy your time together! It's well deserved.'_

* * *

Kurt stood outside in the passenger pick up area waiting for Cooper. His eyes jumped from high class vehicle to high class vehicle, as his heart raced. Five minutes in Los Angeles and the differences between his world and Blaine's were already strikingly obvious. He heard someone shout his name followed by a whistle and turned his head to the red BMW with tinted windows. The passenger side window was lowered just enough to see Cooper with his sunglasses smiling at him. Kurt hurried over to the car and Cooper popped the trunk so that Kurt could put his luggage inside. He quickly walked to the passenger side and got in. As Kurt put on his seatbelt, Cooper raised the window.

"Ready?" Cooper asked him.

"Yeah," Kurt said with a nod and Cooper started to drive out with the flow of cars.

They were silent for the first few minutes, Cooper concentrating on getting out of the airport traffic while Kurt let himself finally breath. He was actually in California and on his way to the Anderson home to wait for Blaine, riding in the passenger seat of hot shot Hollywood actor Cooper Anderson's car no less; the same man that was essentially his brother in law now. Kurt had to admit he was a bit overwhelmed.

As soon as Cooper hit the highway, Kurt pulled out his cell phone and called his dad.

"Hello?" Burt answered and Kurt took comfort in his voice. "Kurt?"

"Yeah, it's me," Kurt replied a little shakily. Cooper glanced at him. "I'm in the car with Cooper. We're on our way to the house."

"Oh good," Burt breathed with relief. "Now, don't you worry about us over here, alright? You have fun while you're there, be safe, and we'll see you in a few days."

Kurt smiled softly, his anxiety from the trip slipping away. His dad always knew what to say. "Thanks, Dad. I'll see you in a few days."

"Oh, Kurt!" Burt said quickly before Kurt ended the call. "What kind of car does Cooper drive?"

Kurt scowled even though his father couldn't see. "Really, Dad?"

"Yes, really," Burt insisted. "I bet it's a Cadillac, right? Or a Porsche? Oh! It's a Lamborghini!"

Kurt snorted with amusement. "He's an actor, Dad. Not a rapper," he rolled his eyes, glancing at Cooper who glanced back curiously. "And it's a BMW, actually," Kurt looked at the dash and the backseat, "6 Series by the look of it."

"Coupe or convertible?"

"Coupe," Kurt answered. "And it's red with tinted windows."

"Nice," Burt said with approval.

"Can I go now?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," Burt grumbled. "Promise me you'll look at the engine while you're there."

"Really, Dad?" Kurt whined with a laugh. "Yes, really!"

"Alright, fine. I'll ask," Kurt assured him with an eye roll, though truthfully he wanted to take a peek at the engine himself. "I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, son."

Kurt ended the call and shook his head. "Sorry about that," he said with a hint of embarrassment as he sent Blaine a quick text.

"No need to be sorry," Cooper replied with a smirk. "What did he want you to ask?"

Kurt's face flushed. "Oh, um, nothing. He just...he's a bit of a grease monkey, so am I, you know, being raised in a car shop and all. He's a mechanic and owns his garage, and he wanted me to take a look at your engine," he rattled off quickly. "Not that I would like, do anything to it, and not that I couldn't either. I could totally take your car apart and put it back together like nobody's business. I would just look at it, and stuff. You know, appreciate its beauty."

Cooper grinned but held back a laugh. Blaine warned him that Kurt tended to ramble when he was nervous. It was rather cute. "Blaine's soulmate is a grease monkey, huh? That's pretty cool, considering neither one of us knows how to change a flat tire." Kurt turned to him, his face deadly serious. Cooper actually shrunk back a little. "What? That's what triple A is for." Kurt opened his mouth to comment but quickly closed it and looked away, shaking his head disapprovingly. Cooper smirked. "You can look under the hood tomorrow if you'd like. Just don't break my baby."

"You wouldn't know the difference even if I did," Kurt quipped. "Can't even change a flat tire. Incredible," he muttered.

Cooper chuckled and reached for the radio to turn it on. Kurt turned with a surprised brow when The Warblers' album began to play. "Don't tell Blaine I actually listen to his music. Then I won't be able to tease him for being in a boy band."

Kurt smiled brightly and relaxed into his seat. "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving right now?"

Blaine looked up at David with a smirk as he took off his pants. "What do you think I mean?" he asked teasingly, shaking his pants twice before grabbing the hanger on the rack next to him.

David narrowed his eyes for a moment as he slipped off his shirt. "Eric, I'm taking the jet home with Blaine!"

"Seriously?" Nick asked them but was ignored.

"You're taking the jet home?" Wes suddenly came around the corner already changed.

Blaine finished pulling on his jeans and zipped them up. "Hell yeah I am! Kurt's at my house and has already been with Coop for like an hour. There's no way in hell I'm traveling with the bus and leaving him there for another three."

Wes turned towards Eric. "I'm taking the jet too! I'm dying to see my wife!"

"We're all dying to see our wives," Eric smirked. "Don't you want to experience your last few hours on the bus with your brothers?"

"Nope," Blaine said with a laugh as he tied his shoes. "I already told Nathan to refill the tank because I was taking the jet right after the show."

"Of course you did," Eric said with amusement. "Well I can't stop you so bye. See you tomorrow. Be at the stadium by noon."

"Will do," Blaine promised him as he, Wes, and David hurried out.

* * *

"So Kurt," Cooper said conversationally, needing to distract Kurt for a moment. They were in the kitchen and even though Kurt thought Blaine

wouldn't be there for another two hours, his eyes continued to shift towards the front door. "Did Blaine ever tell you about the commercial he was in when he was little?"

Kurt turned to Cooper bemused. "Blaine was in a commercial?"

Cooper grinned and leaned on the bar. "He sure was. Back when I was auditioning for local gigs in Westerville, I took Blaine with me and he landed a job like that," he snapped.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked disbelieving. "I don't know if Blaine told you but I was a huge fanboy before I found out he was my soulmate. I would've known if he was in a commercial."

Cooper's grin widened as he stood back up. "Look up Welch's commercial, 1994, spot #3." Kurt raised a brow but did what he was told. While he searched through YouTube, Cooper sent a text to Blaine letting him know that Kurt was distracted.

Kurt's jaw dropped, a smirk playing at his lips. "Oh. My. God," he said in shock, young Blaine's face smiling at him. He looked at Cooper who nodded with a smug grin. "How have the fans not found this?"

"Beats me," Cooper shrugged, his eyes darting past Kurt for a second to see Blaine stealthily walking their way. "It only aired a couple of times because our dad flipped out and he called the company demanding that they take it down. Which they did immediately. Apparently my signing the rights for him to appear in the commercial was illegal."

Kurt shook his head slowly and clicked on the video to play. Blaine cringed the moment he heard his younger self speak. He should've known that Cooper would eventually show Kurt that video. Kurt cooed at the commercial, his cheeks flushing at how absolutely adorable Blaine was. His soulmate was a Welch's kid. He was never going to get over that. Blaine leaned against the entryway with a smile as Kurt giggled over his younger self. Cooper embarrassing him was well worth it in order to surprise his love.

"I remember that day," Blaine spoke up, startling Kurt. "I drank so much grape juice that to this day I refuse to drink any."

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, quickly getting off the bar stool and running into Blaine's arms. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well this is my house," Blaine teased, leaving a gentle kiss in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Technically it's my house," Cooper corrected though it went ignored.

"I know that," Kurt said as they parted. "I mean, I thought you wouldn't be here for like, another two hours?"

"I took the private jet home," Blaine half shrugged, bringing his hand up to cradle Kurt's face. "I missed you too much to wait."

Kurt blushed and leaned into the touch. "I missed you too," he spoke softly, leaning in to kiss him.

Cooper gave them only a moment before interrupting. "I hadn't realized he was taller than you, Squirt," he teased.

Blaine pulled back and stuck his tongue out. "I happen to like that he's taller." He glanced around the kitchen and dining room and raised a brow. "Where's Monica?"

Before Cooper could answer, his wife's yells traveled down the stairs. "In her office. It's one of those cases."

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "Gotcha. What did you guys make for dinner?" he asked as he and Kurt took a seat at the bar. "I'm starving."

"We ordered in from that Thai place you like," Cooper told him. "Want me to warm you up some?"

"Yes, please," Blaine said eagerly. He looked over at Kurt and raised a curious brow. "What are you doing?"

"Posting that commercial on Twitter," Kurt smirked and Cooper barked out a laugh.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped. "You wouldn't!" "Too late," Kurt sang.

Blaine quickly pulled his phone out as it buzzed and sure enough, Kurt tweeted the video.

**HisLuckyCharm: **_'@CoopAnderson Thank you for sharing this adorable video of @WarblerBlaine with me. Now I know which juice is his favorite. **[link]**'_

Blaine shook his head as he went into Twitter. "I cannot believe you posted that. I've been hiding it for years. One day with Cooper and you're already selling me out," he teased lightly.

**WarblerBlaine:**_'@HisLuckyCharm @CoopAnderson NO PLEASE! NO MORE GRAPE JUICE!'_

Kurt laughed at Blaine's response and turned to him. "It's an adorable video, Blaine. Besides, I already started a riot earlier. Might as well keep it going. Maybe this will make them stop talking about us bonding and move on to how cute you were with that hair."

"There's talk of us bonding?" Blaine asked, suddenly very serious.

Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. The fans flipped out when they saw I was coming to see you. Apparently us being together means that we're going to bond," he said dismissively.

Cooper set a plate of food and a beer in front of Blaine, and they shared a look that went unnoticed by Kurt. "I wouldn't worry too much about it," he said with a shrug. "Blaine's fans have always been a bit..."

"Crazy?" Kurt supplied.

"I was going to say eccentric, but crazy works too," Cooper laughed.

"You're not mad at me for posting that, right?" Kurt asked Blaine when he saw the worried expression on his face.

"No, no. Of course not," Blaine assured him. The look on his face had nothing to do with the video and everything to do with Kurt somehow finding out his secret plans. Not that anyone knew of them except Cooper and Eric, but just the talk of them bonding put Blaine on edge.

"Are you sure?" Kurt said with a pout.

Blaine smiled gently and leaned towards him. "I'm positive," he whispered, bringing his hand to Kurt's face and kissing him.

Kurt melted into it, his hand covering Blaine's and kissing him back lovingly. Neither noticed the flash of a camera, but when their phones buzzed simultaneously, they pulled back.

Blaine looked at his screen and his eyes went wide. "Cooper! What the hell did you do?!" he asked frantically as he clicked on the Twitter app.

Kurt gasped. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Cooper shrugged. "It's not like you can see his face."

**CoopAnderson:**_ '@WarblerBlaine @HisLuckyCharm Stop making out and eat your food Blainers. **[picture]**'_

Blaine clicked on the link and thanked God that Kurt's face wasn't at all visible. Between their hands lying on top of each other and the angle Cooper took it at, all the fans could see was Kurt's hair, his hand, a little bit of their lips, and part of Blaine's face.

"You can't just post stuff like this, Coop," Blaine scolded. "We don't want to risk them finding out before we're ready," he said with a pointed look.

"They aren't going to find out," Cooper assured him. "Relax baby brother."

Blaine huffed at Cooper's flippancy. "I'm serious."

"Blaine," Kurt said placing a gentle hand on top of Blaine's shoulder. "It's fine. You can't even tell that it's me, not really. My friends would probably be able to because they _know_ me but no one else in school pays _that_ much attention to me, even if I am Cheerio Captain. That would've been our only real worry and they already know about us so we're good."

"But the media-"

"Will not find out," Kurt cut him off. "And even if they did, they can't prove it. If anything they're going to look for men with fabulous hair like mine and do you know how many are out there? A lot."

"I just don't want them to ruin this for us," Blaine said with a sigh.

"I know. I don't either," Kurt smiled softly. "We've made it this far haven't we? We can make it a few more weeks. Alright?" Blaine returned the smile and nodded. "Good. Now please eat. You still have a long day ahead tomorrow and I want to spend some time together tonight."

Blaine smiled gently, kissing Kurt's forehead before turning to his food. "No more pictures, Coop. Not unless we've seen them beforehand."

Cooper raised his hands in surrender. "No more pictures. Scout's honor." "You were never a scout," Blaine deadpanned.

Cooper shrugged. "Totally irrelevant."

While Blaine ate his dinner, Cooper made sure to tell Kurt as many embarrassing stories as he could remember. He told him about the time that Blaine had gone to one of his soccer games and had all the girls who went to support their boyfriends completely enthralled as he talked about how he would be famous one day.

"He even started singing and dancing, and all these girls who were years older than him were putty in his hands," Cooper had said and Blaine blushed begrudgingly at the memory. "I should've known then that he was going to be a huge star."

Cooper also told him about the time that Blaine found their mother's makeup and decided he wasn't pretty enough. He had been grateful that he was the one that found Blaine and not their father. Blaine had only been 8 and his innocence was still completely intact. He had no idea that their father would've thrown a conniption had he seen his youngest was all dolled up.

"He was so mad at me when I all but dragged him into the bathroom to clean it off," Cooper said fondly. "He kept saying, _'But I wanna be pretty like Mama! Why can't I be pretty like Mama?'_" he imitated dramatically.

"I did not," Blaine tried to argue though he knew that he did. "You're over exaggerating."

"No way, little brother," Cooper shook his head, Kurt grinning at them with amusement. "You almost bit my damn arm off when I tried to take the lipstick off."

Blaine looked down in embarrassment. "Ok, yeah...I totally did that part."

Kurt reached over and gently stroked Blaine's hair. "It's ok, baby. I think you're pretty."

Blaine hid behind his hands as Cooper told Kurt about the time that he begged his parents to let him dress as Mulan for Halloween. He argued that it wasn't girly if he wore her Ping outfit but their father refused to even consider it. He had been devastated and swore that he would never trick or treat again.

"But Dad wound up going on a business trip."

"When wasn't he on one," Blaine muttered and Cooper continued.

"As soon as he was gone, Mom goes out and buys Blaine the Mulan costume, but not the Ping one, her bride dress. She knew that was the one he really wanted. He only settled for Ping because he thought Dad would approve," Cooper smirked and Kurt cooed. Blaine lifted his head and smiled at the memory. "She got some face paint and completely did him up. You were what, 12?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, something like. I remember thinking it was some sort of trick."

"Why would your mom trick you?" Kurt asked seriously.

"You never really knew with Mom," Blaine shrugged and Cooper nodded. "There were days where she went behind Dad's back and let us do things or eat stuff that he would never allow, and other days she was on his side one hundred percent. It just depended on the situation."

"That was an awesome Halloween though," Cooper said with a grin.

"Yeah, it really was," Blaine laughed. "Coop dressed up as Shan Yu and while we trick or treated, we pretended to have battles."

"Which I won, every time," Cooper said smugly.

Blaine scoffed. "In your dreams. I had that shit in the bag."

"In your dreams, little brother," Cooper said teasingly. "I was taller and better looking, so naturally, I won," Blaine rolled his eyes. "In fact, I'm still taller and better looking, so I still win."

"You wish," Blaine retorted.

"So did your dad ever find out?" Kurt asked with curiosity.

Cooper and Blaine shook their heads. "Nope," Blaine said. "By the time he got home from his trip, the costumes were gone and the candy had been eaten. As far as he knew, we stayed home that Halloween."

"And that is how it's going to stay," Cooper said with a nod. He raised his beer bottle and Blaine clinked his in agreement. "Our dad was never the type of man to let things go. He'd probably still try to ground me for going along with Blaine's plan."

Monica suddenly entered the kitchen in a rush. "Coffee. I need coffee," she muttered more to herself.

"How many cups is that, babe?" Cooper asked seriously. "Uh," Monica replied as she grabbed a cup from the cupboard.

Cooper snatched it from her hand and raised it above his head. "How many cups?"

"Give that back, Cooper!" Monica snapped.

"Not until you tell me how many you've had so far," Cooper said firmly.

Monica groaned. "I don't know! Like...10?"

"Nope," Cooper decided with a shake of his head. "No more coffee for you."

"Cooper!"

"No," Cooper said with finality. "You need to take a break. I haven't seen you all day, you ate dinner in your office, and you haven't even met Kurt or said hi to Blaine."

Monica turned to Kurt and Blaine with a wide smile. "Hi, Kurt, it's lovely to meet you! Hey, Blaine! I'm so glad you're home!" she turned back to Cooper, her smile replaced with a look of determination. "One more cup, one more hour of work, and then I'm done. I promise!"

"You promise?" Cooper asked as he slowly started to lower his arm.

"I swear it," Monica pleaded with her hands folded. Cooper relented and gave her the cup. "Thank you!" she quickly turned to the Keurig machine and started her coffee before turning back to Kurt. "Hi, sorry. I have this big case and it's making me want to pull out my hair! I'm not trying to be rude."

"No, it's fine," Kurt assured her with a smile. "I understand."

Monica smiled appreciatively and turned back to her coffee. She added her sugar, blew Cooper a kiss, and walked out without another word. Cooper sighed longingly. "So, that's my wife. She's a bit of a workaholic."

"She seems nice," Kurt smiled.

Cooper smiled back and took a sip of his beer. "Yeah, she really is."

* * *

When Blaine was finished eating, he took Kurt up to his bedroom. Cooper had already given him a tour of the house but was under strict orders not to let Kurt in his room. He had even gone as far as locking the door, just in case.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked teasingly, his room key in his hand.

Kurt rolled his eyes though his heart pounded in his chest. "It's just a bedroom, Blaine."

Blaine grinned widely and turned to his door. "Close your eyes." Kurt raised a brow but closed his eyes anyway. Blaine opened the door just enough to put Kurt's suitcases inside and came around behind Kurt. He slipped his key in his pocket and covered Kurt's eyes with his hands. "Alright, start walking forward and push the door open." Kurt followed the instructions and walked into Blaine's room. "Keep your eyes closed," he said as he removed his hands. He closed the door behind them and locked it before coming to Kurt's front. "Ok, open up."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open slowly and his breath left him. "Blaine?"

"You told me once that I was your prince, and that you were your own knight," Blaine said warmly. "But you are my prince, and a prince's quarters mustn't be anything but extraordinary."

Kurt was completely floored. Blaine had literally turned his room into a prince's chambers. The colors used were rich royal blues and soft whites, and he was certain that Blaine completely replaced his usual furniture. The four post bed was something out of a fairytale with its majestic carvings and sheer canopy drapes. There was even a small chandelier in the middle of the room and Kurt could only laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

"How did you...when did you..." Kurt trailed off as he walked towards the vanity that was surely meant for a king.

"I ordered the furniture when I was on tour," Blaine replied, suddenly bashful. "I had the company set it up and then earlier today, I flew here right after the meet and greet and had Cooper help me decorate. It's not too much is it?"

Kurt turned to Blaine with gentle eyes. "It's beautiful, Blaine."

Blaine smiled a little shyly. "Yeah?" he asked as he pulled Kurt into his arms.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"I was thinking that whenever we buy our house, that this could be our bedroom set, if you wanted."

Kurt blushed deeply. Our house. Our bedroom set. He was seriously never going to get over this. "I think this would be perfect for our bedroom. I am living a fairytale after all," he laughed lightly.

Blaine brushed his nose against Kurt's. "Me too," he kissed him lightly and pulled away. "Why don't you get yourself ready for bed while I take a quick shower? You can use whatever creams I have on the vanity or your stuff, whichever you prefer."

"Ok," Kurt nodded and let Blaine go. He walked back to the vanity to inspect the creams and snorted. "Blaine, these are all higher quality creams of what I already use."

Blaine grinned as he pulled out a pair of boxer briefs from the dresser. "I know. And for the record, these are all I'm wearing tonight," he said cheekily.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "Duly noted."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Blaine walked out of his bathroom in nothing but his boxer briefs and cuff. He hated wearing it to bed but he couldn't risk them bonding. The room was dark with the exception of the soft light from the lamp next to the bed and the canopy drapes were closed all around. The thought of Kurt waiting in their bed for him made his blood boil with desire. He took a slow breath and walked to the bed, gingerly opening the drapes. What he found was not what he expected. Kurt was lying there completely naked and staring at him through his lashes with an innocent expression.

"Enjoy your shower?" Kurt asked just above a whisper.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, his eyes traveling down Kurt's toned body. It was the first time he'd seen Kurt naked, the first time he'd seen Kurt's long, lean cock. Sure he'd felt it through various fabrics, but this was entirely different. There were no boundaries between them and Blaine was salivating to touch it, to taste it.

Kurt sat up, then got on his knees, slowly making his way to Blaine from the middle of the bed. It had been a bold move not to wear his own boxers to bed but by the look on Blaine's face it had been a brilliant idea. He stopped far enough away for Blaine to have space to kneel on the mattress, but close enough that Blaine could touch him. He watched as Blaine eyed him hungrily and he blushed from his face down to his throbbing erection. Blaine's eyes finally moved back up his body and met his, an almost nervous chuckle escaping his lips.

"You're stunning," Blaine whispered. He reached out and trailed his fingers down Kurt's chest. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and shivered. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Blaine licked his lips, his eyes following his fingertips until he reached Kurt's belly button. He looked up at Kurt as he kneeled on the bed. Kurt moaned when Blaine's clothed cock pressed against his. Blaine leaned into Kurt's neck and licked up to his jaw.

"I want to taste you," he whispered. Kurt nodded with a whimper. "Lay down for me, beautiful."

Kurt laid back down. His whole body was on fire and the look of want in Blaine's eyes made him groan. Blaine settled himself in-between Kurt's legs and started with a kiss on Kurt's collarbone. He kissed, and licked, and bit down Kurt's chest, the lower he got, the more Kurt's body shuddered from anticipation.

"You ok?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gulped and nodded. "Yeah," he said an octave higher. "You're just... really good with your mouth."

Blaine smirked against his skin. "You haven't seen anything yet," he said as he reached Kurt's cock. It wasn't as thick as Blaine's but it was longer, and although Blaine trimmed just a bit, Kurt was almost completely shaven and it was the sexiest thing Blaine had ever seen. "I can't wait to feel you inside me," he said, his breath lingering on Kurt's cock.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, his hands gripping the sheets. Blaine looked up at him to see that Kurt was watching. He kept their eyes locked as he licked the underside of Kurt cock from base to tip. "Blaine!" he moaned, not once moving his vision away.

Blaine smiled devilishly. He loved that Kurt wanted to watch him, but he wanted Kurt to be in so much pleasure that it was physically impossible for him to. He licked up and around a few more times before lifting it up with

one hand and sucking on the end. Kurt threw his head back and moaned. Blaine's ministrations were soft and teasing and Kurt was sure he was going to lose his mind. Blaine took Kurt slowly, knowing that Kurt wouldn't last long and needing to savor every second. He even rutted against the bed, needing the friction and unable to control the rotation of his hips. Kurt's hand found its way to Blaine's hair, his fingers gripping the curls hard. Blaine slowed down a little and looked up at Kurt, waiting, needing Kurt to look at him. When Kurt met his eyes, Blaine sunk down and took Kurt entirely in his mouth.

"ohlordjesus," Kurt moaned out, his hips bucking up and fucking Blaine's mouth. The sudden movement made Blaine gag. "Sorry! So sorry!"

"It's ok," Blaine replied quickly and wrapped his lips around Kurt's leaking erection. He placed his hands on Kurt's hips to steady the movements. He began humming to the tune of _Teenage Dream_ and Kurt breathed out a laugh.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Blaine chuckled around him, the vibrations going through his cock. "Blaine, I can't."

Blaine moved one hand to Kurt's balls and gently rubbed them as he increased his bobbing. Kurt felt the familiar coil in his abdomen and couldn't stop from coming even if he wanted. He spilled into Blaine's mouth, Blaine's name mixed in with profanities falling from his lips. Blaine sucked him off until the very end of the orgasm, swallowing every bit of Kurt's cum. He released Kurt and wiped his mouth, kissing back up Kurt's body until he reached his face. Kurt was completely blissed out and Blaine smiled in satisfaction. He kissed Kurt softly, his body still aching with want.

"I can taste myself," Kurt whispered against his lips. "It's fucking hot," he muttered, kissing Blaine back with fervour.

Blaine's hips bucked forward and Kurt realized that Blaine was still hard. He pushed Blaine onto his back and quickly settled in-between his legs. He practically ripped Blaine's boxers off him and then froze at the thick cock

staring back at him. He licked his lips, recalling everything Santana told him about giving blowjobs and licked the pre-cum off the tip.

"Kurt," Blaine growled but had no opportunity to say anything else when Kurt took him entirely into his mouth.

Unlike Blaine, Kurt didn't tease or take his time. He sucked Blaine off as though his life depended on it, alternating between humming and screwing his head around like he had been taught. It didn't take long for Blaine to cum with a scream. Kurt attempted to swallow as much of Blaine as possible but some spilled over his face anyway. When he leaned back and looked at Blaine, Blaine swore under his breath. Seeing Kurt so completely debauched with his cum on his face was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He reached for Kurt's lips and wiped it with his thumb, but as he started to pull his hand away, Kurt quickly moved and sucked Blaine's thumb clean.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine breathed.

Kurt shrugged with a smirk. "What can I say? You taste good."

Blaine chuckled and rested his head back. "Not nearly as good as you."

Kurt crawled over to the lamp and switched it off before lying down next to Blaine. "We'll have to agree to disagree then," he teased lightly.

Blaine pulled him closer and kissed him. "I love you," he spoke quietly. "Goodnight, my sweet prince."

Kurt nuzzled his nose against Blaine's before curling up in his arms. "Goodnight, my sweet prince. I love you too."

* * *

Kurt breathed deeply, a smile tugging at his lips when his nose was filled with Blaine's scent. He must have moved during the night because he was now lying on his side. Their feet were intertwined and Blaine's hand rested on his hip. His eyes fluttered open and a blush instantly crept up his face. Blaine smiled lovingly. He would forever love the way Kurt's body flushed.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded, his thumb caressing Kurt's hipbone. "You're too gorgeous not to watch," he said and Kurt's blush deepened. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll make us some breakfast? We have to be at the stadium by noon so we have some time."

"Sounds good," Kurt said with a hum.

Blaine scooted closer and kissed Kurt lightly before forcing himself to sit up. Kurt watched his back muscles constrict as he stretched and bit his lip. Who knew that stretching could be so sexy? He continued to watch Blaine as he reached for his boxer briefs on the floor, his eyes lingering on Blaine's ass cheeks as he pulled the briefs on.

"I gotta say," Kurt said with seduction. "You have a really nice ass."

Blaine turned to him with a wicked grin. "Just imagine yourself pounding into it," he replied sultrily and Kurt groaned in response. Blaine sent him a wink and got out of bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms. "Eggs or pancakes?" he asked as he grabbed a shirt.

Kurt hummed as he stretched. "Pancakes," he answered as he sat up. "And bacon!"

"You got it," Blaine smiled over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Kurt fell back in bed, closing his eyes and taking a breath. He half expected to wake up from this wonderful dream but when he opened his eyes, he was still lying naked in Blaine's bed, their bed. Without warning, a giggle escaped his lips. He couldn't wait to tell Santana.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat crossed legged on the bed with the tray of food between them. It was just after 9 so they still had plenty of time to talk and neither was in a rush. The conversation started off light, Blaine asking Kurt how his flight was and Kurt telling him how truly different their two worlds are. But when Kurt told Blaine about the argument he had with Mr. Schue on the bus, Blaine was far from amused.

"He was trying to force us to go to some stupid pizza party we didn't even deserve," Kurt argued, surprised by Blaine's reaction. He had honestly thought that Blaine would have found the situation funny. "The driver was waiting for me at school so that I could catch my flight to come here, to see you! Granted my flight was delayed but that's not the point. The point is that he was trying to force me into something that at the time I could not do and I was not about to miss my flight because of him. I don't understand why you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," Blaine assured him but by the firmness in his tone Kurt didn't exactly believe him. "But I'm not happy with how you handled it either. That was really disrespectful of you, Kurt. If you had missed the flight then we would've gotten you another one. That wouldn't have been a problem. But the way you spoke to your teacher was uncalled for."

"You don't even like, Mr. Schue!" Kurt all but shouted. "You've said so numerous times! How would you have felt if I called you and told you that the reason I wasn't here wasn't because of the delayed flight, but because my stupid teacher made me go to a dumbass pizza party?"

"I would've been annoyed, but I would've understood. Kurt," Blaine reached over the tray of food and grabbed hold of his hands. "I get why you were upset with him, but you shouldn't have talked to him like that. He's your teacher, albeit not a very good one from what you've told me, but he's your teacher nonetheless. When you start school again, I think you should apologize to him."

Kurt's face dropped. "You're kidding me right?" Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm not."

Kurt groaned and pulled his hands away, crossing his arms in annoyance. "I don't like it when you act like an adult," he grumbled.

Blaine smirked. "Well with as many tantrums as you have, one of us has to be," he teased and Kurt stuck out his tongue. "I love you," he sang.

Kurt instantly melted. "I love you too."

Blaine leaned forward and pecked his lips. "Now, tell me all about Regionals. I can't believe you guys tied," he said as he grabbed a few grapes.

"Yeah well, your alma mater is kinda flawless," Kurt said with an eye roll. "Regionals was fine though. Santana did amazing, no surprise there, and Finn and Rachel's duet was of course incredible. What I've been dying to tell you is what happened with Mr. Clarington."

Blaine froze mid bite. "What happened?" he asked worriedly.

Kurt completely missed Blaine's apprehension. "Remember when I Voxer'ed you about how stuck up the Warblers are?" Blaine nodded. "Well, I was in the bathroom fixing my hair and I heard them talking about Mr. Clarington. Apparently he had some sort of breakdown and they were saying that he was totally losing his shit."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so I get in their faces about how they shouldn't be talking crap about their director in front of the competition, in a public bathroom no less, and I say something like, _'Aren't Dalton men supposed to be about brotherhood and all that? How dare you talk shit about your leaders?'_ And yes, I know that I'm being hypocritical since I totally disrespected Mr. Schue but that's irrelevant," Blaine smiled a bit at that. "But anyway, so then one says to me, _'What do you know, public school?'_, as if that's some kind of insult."

Blaine snorted with amusement. "I can't believe that they still use that. Sebastian used to say that all the time."

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued. "Well then I said to him, _'I know more than you think'_, and that's when they walked out and I Voxer'ed you."

"Ok," Blaine said. "And?"

"And, I think that Mr. Clarington was in one of the stalls, because he approached me after the winners were announced," Kurt told him.

"What did he say?" Blaine said defensively.

Kurt did catch his tone that time and looked at Blaine with confusion. "Nothing bad," he assured him. "He was actually pretty nice. But he knew my name and told me that it was a pleasure meeting me, and when I asked him how he knew who I was, he said, _'I know more than you think'_, and I was just like, um..., and he goes, _'Don't worry, your secret's been safe with me for a long time'_, tells me that he's sure he'll see me again, and then walks off." Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "How does he know me, Blaine? Do you guys talk or something?"

"Um, well...no, not exactly," Blaine said hesitantly. "I mean Wes still talks to him all the time but he and I...we...it's complicated."

"Complicated how?" Kurt questioned. "Did Wes tell him we were soulmates?"

"No, that was me," Blaine said, his mind racing. "Remember he was my roommate at Dalton senior year. He was there when I turned of age. He probably remembered your name and I guess he saw that I had found you so he put two and two together."

"Ok," Kurt said with narrowed eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

Blaine gave him a reluctant smile. "It's not really my story to tell. I mean, parts of it are but...I can't in good conscious tell you anything about why it's complicated."

Kurt looked at him curiously but decided not to push. "Alright, I guess," he shrugged and Blaine visibly relaxed. "I can't get over how his students were talking about him though. Like, how awful must it have been to hear your students talking shit about you like that?"

Blaine looked away and nodded, questions and concern plaguing his mind. "Pretty awful I'm sure."

* * *

Kurt wrung his hands nervously. He was in the dressing room pacing, waiting for Blaine to finish with the second meet and greet. He had known that Perez Hill would be in attendance for tonight's show but it wasn't until they were leaving the Anderson home that Blaine told him they were doing an exclusive interview with the gossip columnist.

_"He's the one person who everyone reads, whether they hate or love him," Blaine had said. "Eric made a deal to give him an exclusive as long as he didn't out us and as long as he waited until after we announce you to release any pictures. This is such a big scoop that he couldn't turn it down. Everything's going to be fine though, trust me."_

And he did trust Blaine, completely and without question. But that didn't stop his anxiety from going haywire. So many things could go wrong and Kurt was terrified of making a fool of himself. In his panicked state, he didn't notice The Warblers' surprise guest walk into the dressing room.

"Are you him?" Kurt whipped his head around and gasped. "Are you Blaine's soulmate?" Kurt nodded slowly, his jaw going slack. Dani Santiago sauntered over to him with a wicked grin. "You sir, are a total hottie."

"That's saying something coming from a vagina lovin' diva like you," Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert said, his own smirk on his lips. "She's right though. You're smoking hot," Elliot extended his hand to Kurt. "You can call me Starchild. This is Dani. What's your name?"

Kurt shook Starchild's hand slowly. "Kurt. I'm Kurt," he turned to shake Dani's hand. "I know who you guys are, you're the Nipslips. My best friend is a huge fan. She's totally in love with you."

Dani preened and brushed her shoulder. "I am pretty fabulous."

"Could I get a picture?" Kurt asked hopefully. "She's going to throw a major bitch fit."

"Of course," Starchild said. "We love us some bitch fits." "I know that's right," Dani smirked.

Kurt quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture in between them before texting it to Santana. Not but a second later, Santana replied.

_**From Santana Lopez: **_

_IF YOU DON'T GET ME AN AUTOGRAPH I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT YOU WHORE!_

"Wow, she's violent," Dani said as she read the text.

Kurt shrugged and pocketed his phone. "She's Tana. I should probably get that autograph though, just in case."

The dressing room door opened and The Warblers walked in. "I see you've met our special guests," Blaine smiled as he walked over to him.

"Nice job on this one, Blaine," Dani said before Kurt could answer. "He's a hottie."

"Yes, yes he is," Starrchild all but purred.

Blaine put a possessive hand around Kurt's waist. "He's mine, Elliot." "Touchy, touchy," Starchild teased. "And don't call me Elliot. It's Starchild."

"I'm sorry. I must've forgot," Blaine said in a polite tone though by the look on his face he knew he'd annoyed Starchild. Kurt had to admit that jealous Blaine was extremely sexy.

"Blaine, Kurt," they turned to look at Eric. "It's time."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kurt asked for the third time. They were in a private room where the interview would be held and he was a ball of nerves.

Before Blaine could answer, there was a knock on the door followed by Eric and Perez Hill. "I'll leave you to it," Eric said with a look at Perez that once again reminded him of how important this interview was.

Eric closed the door and Perez turned to Blaine and Kurt. "It's wonderful to see you again, Blaine," he greeted with a handshake before turning to Kurt. "And you must be the mysterious K. Wow," Perez eyed him. "You are simply breathtaking. Your eyes are gorgeous."

Kurt smiled a little. "Thanks," he muttered. "It's Kurt, by the way."

"Kurt and Blaine. Klaine," Perez smiled with excitement. "I love it!" he exclaimed with a clap. "I know you're on a tight schedule so let's have a seat, shall we?" Kurt glanced at Blaine and Blaine smiled encouragingly as they sat on the couch. Perez sat in the chair across from them, took out his recorder and notebook, and set them on the table. "Before we begin, I want to explain what's going to happen. You seem a bit nervous, Kurt, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable during the interview. Sound good?"

Kurt sat up straighter and nodded. "Sounds good."

"Great. Now I know Eric has told you our deal but I want you both to be informed on the exact plan," Perez said and they nodded. "Tonight, I will take a few pictures of you two and we'll just talk. I'll ask some questions but I want to know you as a couple. Kurt, you and I will be in the VIP box so we'll be able to watch the show together away from prying eyes and have a chance to spend a little time together. I believe that Mrs. Montgomery and Mrs. Thompson will be up there with us so I'll take a few pictures of you with them as well," Kurt nodded, a new wave of nerves coursing through him. He hadn't met Vanessa or Katherine yet and he hoped they liked him.

"As far as the article, it will be published in a few days with a picture of you two but your face will be cut out, Kurt. I will write about a few key things that we've talked about tonight but it'll only be a teaser. The big article will be published after you announce Kurt to the world. That article will go into more detail about how you met and how different your lives have been, and I will release the original photo plus a few more. How's all that sound?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. "That sounds great, Perez."

"Perfect," Perez said with delight. "If at any time during the interview you say something you specifically do not want to me to share, be sure to tell me that it was off the record, even if it's after you already said it. Like I said, I will ask a few questions but I just want to talk, and people tend to say things without meaning to. Before I publish the article, I will email it to Eric so that he can approve it. Alright?" he directed at Kurt.

Kurt breathed deeply and nodded. "Alright."

Perez smiled, just barely containing his excitement. "Alright," he reached for his notebook, hit record, and pulled out his pen from his pocket. "So, why don't we start easy? Tell me how you two met."

Kurt glanced at Blaine and smiled with ease. "Funny story actually. We originally thought that we met at Goodale Park in Columbus, but we found out later that we met when we were much younger."

* * *

Kurt couldn't have asked for a better night. Their interview with Perez went better than expected. Fifteen minutes in they were laughing about Kurt's reaction to Blaine's name while Blaine stared lovingly at him. Perez adored Kurt and his spunky attitude. Once Kurt was over his nerves, it was like talking to an old friend which was exactly what Perez wanted. A relaxed interviewee was an open interviewee. Once they were done, Perez went up to the VIP box and tweeted teasers for the article to come.

Five minutes before the show began, Kurt, Vanessa, and Katherine made their way to the VIP box. Kurt's initial worry had melted away the moment he met the women. Vanessa was warm and welcoming, and her soft spoken nature put Kurt at ease. He had started learning sign language on his own in order to communicate with her better and although she had to correct him a few times, she was impressed by how quickly he picked it up. Katherine was exactly what Kurt expected her to be. She was funny and kind, and she had a bit of a mischievous streak like David's. Watching David freak out in the dressing room because he couldn't find his lucky necklace had been hilarious. It was even funnier when Katherine revealed that she had swiped it off his neck when he wasn't looking.

After the show, The Warblers and the crew went out to eat to celebrate the end of their first leg of the tour. David and Katherine had opted out however because she was dead on her feet, so Kurt got to spend more time with Vanessa as Blaine joked with his friends. Blaine allowed Kurt to have a few drinks with them and quickly found out that a drunk Kurt was a giggly Kurt. He watched amused as Kurt tried to speak with Vanessa, but the alcohol in his system made it difficult for him to sign properly. Vanessa couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard. Kurt's personality was infectious and she was thrilled to have him be a part of their family.

Kurt learned that an intoxicated Blaine was a horny Blaine and he took full advantage of it. They were up for hours that night, teasing and exploring each other, learning each other's hot spots. When they woke the next morning, both were a bit hung-over but it didn't stop them from waking with the sun. Kurt convinced Blaine to take a shower with him, and the shower inevitably led to Blaine holding him up against the wall. What was meant to be a quick shower turned into an hour of rutting. As Blaine's fingers dug into his thigh, his teeth scraping Kurt's collarbone, Kurt realized that he had a kink for wall sex. Just the thought of Blaine fucking him against any wall made him want it even more. Blaine seemed to realize at the exact moment that Kurt enjoyed being constricted so he let go of Kurt's thigh and reached for his hands, holding them above his head and whispering dirty things into his ear until Kurt came with mewl.

After their shower, they lounged around the house for the rest of the day. There were hundreds of places that Blaine wanted to take Kurt, but they couldn't risk being seeing together yet. They didn't mind it too much though. It was a nice, relaxing day in their pyjamas and they enjoyed simply being in each other's arms. Once the evening rolled around, Kurt got ready for a movie night with Katherine and Vanessa and Blaine got ready for a night out with his brother and the guys, or so Kurt believed. As far as he was concerned, he was spending the evening at David's house with the girls while Blaine went out for a few beers and a game of pool.

"The girls will take care of you," Blaine said as they walked up to David's front door. "Don't let Katherine convince you to do something you shouldn't."

Kurt raised a brow. "What would she convince me to do?" he asked as Blaine rang the doorbell.

"She's a female version of David. She'll figure something out," Blaine said with a laugh.

Katherine opened the door with a smile. "Hey! Come on in," she said as she let them inside. "We have a fun night planned."

They walked into the kitchen and saw Vanessa mixing drinks. "Don't get him in too much trouble, baby," David joked as he and Wes walked their way.

"I would never," Katherine said with faux innocence.

"Maybe this is a bad idea," Blaine said with reluctance though he had no intention of taking Kurt back home.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "It's just a few hours. I'll be fine. I won't drink that much, I promise."

"I'm surprised you two are drinking at all," Wes said as he eyed his wife. "You usually don't drink two nights in a row."

Vanessa shrugged with a smirk. "_He's cute when he's drunk. Plus Kat didn't see his failed attempt at signing. It's only fair that she gets to experience it too,_" she signed and Kurt blushed.

"I'm still learning," Kurt said and signed. "You can't expect me to get it all right while I'm drunk."

"Alright, enough jibber jabber," David cut in. "Girls, Kurt, have fun. Elena, you stay in there," he pointed at Katherine's belly. "Let's go boys. I got some money to win."

"You know Jeff is going to clean you out, right?" Blaine smirked.

"No way, man. I gots this," David said confidently.

While David and Wes kissed their wives goodbye, Blaine turned to Kurt. "I'll see you in a few hours. We can't be out late anyway because we have our flight tomorrow."

"K," Kurt nodded. He leaned forward and gave Blaine a chaste kiss. "Have fun."

"You too," Blaine kissed his forehead and stepped back. "Come on. Coop's waiting in the car."

Blaine walked out of the house with the guys but instead of them all getting in Blaine's car, Wes and David got into David's. "We'll see you there, B," David called out.

Blaine nodded and hurried to his car. Cooper and he were going to meet up with the guys in a little while. They had one stop to make first.

* * *

Cooper and Blaine walked into the jewelry store using the side entrance. While Cooper went to look around under the ruse of buying Monica a gift, Blaine quickly snuck into the back where the store's manager was waiting for him.

"Thank you so much for meeting with me on such short notice," Blaine said with a smile.

"No worries," Claudia said as she pulled out her collection of high quality cuffs. "I know how important this moment is for you and the fact that you want to surprise him makes it so much more romantic." Blaine smiled at her and leaned closer to the display of black cuffs. "When is your getaway?"

"Not until after Christmas," Blaine told her. "But we'll be in Ohio starting tomorrow and I wasn't about to go anywhere else but here," he said charmingly.

"Of course not," Claudia replied haughtily. Everyone knew her store was the place to get bonding cuffs. She watched Blaine carefully until his eyes lingered on a cuff for a bit longer than the rest. "One catch your eye?"

"Yeah, this one," Blaine said and pointed to one that had a buckle instead of a clip. Claudia lifted it up and handed it to him. Blaine removed his own cuff and wrapped the new one on, moving his wrist around to test. "And these can be personalized as well?"

"Mhm," Claudia nodded, turning Blaine's hand palm side up. "The stitching would go right here."

Blaine smiled broadly. "Perfect. I'll take two medium sizes. How long will the stitching take?" he asked as he removed the cuff and handed it back to her.

"The stitching itself only takes a short while but I usually have the customers pick them up the next day," Claudia told him. "But since you need this in a rush, I can personally get them done right now. Say, thirty minutes?"

"Sounds good," Blaine said with a nod.

"Alright. Let me get the paperwork for you and then I can get this started."

Blaine thanked her and took a deep breath, excitement and anxiety coursing through him. Kurt was in for the surprise of his life.

* * *

**Hi! This was removed from AO3 and that made me worry that I might get removed from here too, I considered uploading it to Wattpad too but I don't think I want to risk it. If you want to keep up to date with anything that happens with this story I would recommend checking my profile regularly or following my account so you know if something happens. If this does get removed I will still write my own version of the ending as it was never completed.**


	20. Chapter 20: Keep Holding On

Chapter 20: Keep Holding On

* * *

_The Mysterious K_

_Once upon a time, there was a 14 year old boy by the name of Blaine Anderson. A horrific event brought Blaine to the hospital to heal. But as his body repaired itself, his heart and his soul were still shattered. A heartbreaking moment brought a different little boy, who was 7 years old, to that same hospital. But despite the tragic events surrounding him, he still had hope and believed in happy endings. That boy gave Blaine a reason to continue fighting for what he knew to be right, the courage he needed to be himself. That boy was the Mysterious K._

_We've all read the books. We've all heard the stories of soulmates meeting without knowing. Nothing I've encountered in my entire life can even begin to compare to the love story between Blaine and K. I had the pleasure of meeting K and talking with him the night of The Warblers' final show, and I can honestly say that no one has taken my breath away quite like this young man. His strength and enthusiasm was intoxicating, and their love story is truly one for the ages._

_Stayed tuned fans, for I have an exclusive that will break your heart, meld it back together, and give you reason to hope that your own soulmate is out there waiting for you._

_Perez Hill_

* * *

Sebastian pulled up into the driveway of the director's house, his heart racing. The last of the main cast arrived in London the day before and the director called them all for a table reading. He was fairly certain that the author of the books would be here as well and there was no denying the fact that he was scared. Terrified even. He knew most of his lines already. He was on his third read of the first book, and he dissected Ryan as best he could. But that didn't stop his nerves. Sebastian was the newbie of the cast. The other actors were movie veterans that had already worked together on various projects so the way he saw it, he was the outsider. It didn't matter than he nailed his audition. If he didn't blend well with his cast mates, things could go wrong very quickly.

He turned off his rental car and rested his head back, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He knew he could do this. He just needed to stop thinking so much and not go in there as if he owned the place. Humility is key, he thought. _Don't be a douchebag and you'll be fine. _He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. He had a missed call from Blaine and a voicemail. He thought about not listening to it yet, but something nagged at the back of his mind. _Maybe hearing a friendly voice will calm my nerves._ With a sigh, he called his voicemail.

"_Seb, hey,_" Blaine's voice was hushed, his tone reluctant. Sebastian shifted in his seat. "_I know you're busy but um, I really need to talk to you. It's nothing bad, not exactly. It's just,_" Blaine paused and Sebastian waited, anxious. "_Hunter spoke to Kurt,_" Blaine rushed out and Sebastian sat straighter. "_They met during Regionals and he said some things that hinted at him knowing that Kurt's my soulmate and Kurt overheard some things about him that weren't exactly good from a couple of Warblers and now Kurt's asking me all kinds of questions that I can't really answer without telling him everything and I don't want to say something that will upset you,_" Blaine took a deep breath and continued.

"_I'm sorry for rambling. I just, I don't know what I'm supposed to do here, Seb. I hate keeping things from Kurt and my history with Hunter is something I feel he should know sooner rather than later, but I can't tell him any of it without telling him your history and I can't do that. I won't do that. I told_ _him that it wasn't my story to tell, I didn't even mention your name, and he dropped it for now. But he's going to ask again. And we're headed out to Ohio for a week and there's a good chance that we'll see Hunter while we're there. I'm sorry for leaving all this on your voicemail but I don't know if Hunter's going to say anything to him about what happened between us three and I feel like I should at least warn Kurt that Hunter may not receive me well,_" there was another pause, a longer one, and for a moment Sebastian thought that Blaine had ended the call. But then Blaine spoke again, only this time, his tone was gentle and caring. "_I really miss talking to you, Seb. I know you're busy, and I know you're probably avoiding me but...you're my best friend. I miss you. Give me a call soon, ok? Or text me. Just let me know that you're alive. Don't shut me out, please. I love you, man. Bye._"

Sebastian sat motionless for a moment, Blaine's words repeating in his mind over and over again. Truthfully, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. Was he supposed to be angry that Hunter spoke to Kurt? Was he supposed to be upset with Blaine for bringing Hunter up when he knew Sebastian hated it? Should he worry about how Hunter would treat Blaine in front of Kurt or of what he will say? Should he worry about how Hunter's feeling? He's certain that Hunter is hurting right now, but should he think on it? Could he truly ignore it? Sebastian shook his head and took a quick breath before calling his soulmate. He needed to hear his voice, if only for a moment.

"Hello?" Hunter answered, his voice tentative.

"Hey," Sebastian replied much softer than he intended. "Are you ok?"

Hunter was quiet for moment. "I'm ok."

Sebastian nodded to himself. "Ok," he said a bit awkwardly. "I just wanted to check in on you."

"I'm ok," Hunter repeated and Sebastian could hear the smile in his voice. It made him smile a little too. "How's London?"

"It's alright," Sebastian shrugged. "I haven't really done anything but sit in my hotel room and read my script."

"Sounds fun," Hunter said with a bit of sarcasm and Sebastian snorted.

"Oh yes. Loads of fun," Sebastian said with a lightness that he barely recognized. A sudden pang of pain shot through his heart that made him grit his teeth. "I have to go. But I'll call you."

"Oh," Hunter spoke quietly. "Yeah, ok."

Sebastian could hear the slight quiver in his voice and it made the pain in his heart worsen a bit. "Bye, Hunter," he said and hung up. He held the phone tightly, willing the sudden ache to go away. A few tears streamed down his cheeks as the pain slowly subsided. With a shaky breath, Sebastian wiped the tears away and got out of the car.

In Ohio, Hunter quietly sobbed into Sebastian's sweater.

Just as Sebastian reached the director's door, he remembered Blaine's message. He sent him a quick text then knocked. He held his script and the copy of his book in his hands, took a deep breath, and pushed all thoughts of Hunter and Blaine away. He needed to focus on his role right now. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about Hunter anyway. He was supposed to be focusing on himself.

The door opened up and an older woman stood there with a smile. "Hello," she greeted. "Are you Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Great. Come on in." She ushered him in and led him to the conference room. "Coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please," Sebastian said politely. She nodded at him and left him at the double door, then walked to the kitchen. Sebastian gulped and took a quick breath before knocking. He heard a man yell out to come in so he opened the door and smiled a little.

"Mr. Smythe," the director, Isabel, greeted. "Please, come in." Sebastian took a seat in the empty chair and smiled at his cast mates. "Now that everyone's here, let's get started. My name is Isabel, I will be the director for this series. This is Mark, he's the writer of the books and he will be writing the rest of the screenplays." Mark greeted the cast with a nod. "Mark and I are really glad to have you all here. We want you to know that we were very thorough in our search for the perfect actors for these movies and we're confident in the work all of you can do. Am I correct in assuming you're all staying in hotels right now?" the cast members all nodded. "Well pack your things because you won't be there by the end of the week. We want you to really dive into these roles and we feel the only way to do that is by living on set. We've got trailers for each of you, and several for other crew members. As your contracts stated, we will be filming these movies back to back. For the next several years you will eat, breathe, and sleep _The Age of Misrule_. We hope you're ready because we are in for a very long and probably very stressful ride."

Sebastian let the words sink in. He knew what he was getting into when he accepted the role. The movies were being funded by the author and an independent film company, and his agent had warned him that this would take up all of his time for at least six years. At the time, Sebastian was thrilled at the prospect of it. But now he couldn't help but worry about what would happen between him and Hunter during those six years. He knew he would wait forever for his love. He just hoped that Hunter would wait for him too.

* * *

"I am never taking a regular airplane again," Kurt said to Vanessa as they got off the private jet.

Vanessa smiled and nodded. "_It is pretty cool,_" she signed. "_Has Blaine told you about the beach house in Hawaii?"_

Kurt stopped and turned to her. "There's a beach house in Hawaii?" he asked with a grin.

Vanessa nodded again and Kurt squealed. "_The guys all share it and it's very private. It's gorgeous._"

"I am never going to get used to this," Kurt told her with a laugh.

Blaine glanced at Wes with a raised brow. "Why do I get the feeling like these two are going to give us trouble?" he said with his face turned away so Vanessa couldn't read his lips.

Wes snorted. "You mean more trouble than Katherine and her? Just imagine when it's all three of them. Summer vacation is going to be interesting this year."

"Yeah, especially with Elena running around," Blaine laughed. "Or rather, crawling around."

Jeff came up behind them and pouted. "I miss David."

"Katherine can't travel," Wes reminded him for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Jeff crossed his arms and huffed. "I know, but I still miss him."

"We could've stayed in LA," Nick sang with a smirk.

"And miss your mama's cooking?" Jeff asked dramatically. "No way!"

Vanessa and Kurt walked over to them with mischievous smiles. "We all ready to go?" Kurt asked.

Wes narrowed his eyes on them. "What are two up to?" he asked with suspicious. "I know that look, babe."

Vanessa gasped, placing her hand over heart. "_But I'm the sweet one. How could you ever think that I was up to something?"_

Wes gave her a disbelieving look though a smirk played at his lips. "Uh, huh. Sure. You've been spending too much time with Kat."

Vanessa simply grinned. "_Not possible._"

"We're ready, gentlemen," the driver for one of the cars told them.

Wes, Vanessa, Jeff, and Nick headed toward the black tinted SUV that would take them to Westerville while Kurt and Blaine walked to the town car that would take them to Lima. "We'll see you Thursday, Blaine," Wes said to him. "And we'll see you on Friday, Kurt."

"See ya," Kurt said with a wave and got in the car. Blaine got in after him and shut the door. "You ready to be stuck inside the house for the next two weeks?"

Blaine smiled lovingly. "As long as I'm stuck with you then I'll be just fine," he said. As far as Kurt knew, they would be in Lima until after Christmas and then spend New Year's Eve in LA with the guys. He hoped he could keep up the ruse until it was time.

"Always the romantic," Kurt teased lightly with a light blush on his cheeks. "I better call Dad and let him know we're headed home."

Blaine nodded and pulled out his cellphone to turn back on. He listened to Kurt talk with his father and it reminded him that he needed to tell Burt of the change of plans. He internally cringed. Sure he and Burt got along well. But he was essentially telling him that he planned on having intercourse with his son. That was going to be awkward no matter how he approached it. He felt his phone vibrate in his hands and he looked down at it to see that Sebastian had text him.

_**From Sebastian Smythe:**_

_Don't be such a drama queen B. I'm alive. You can tell Kurt whatever you need to. Miss you too._

Blaine smiled softly to himself. He was glad Sebastian at least text him, but that didn't stop him from worrying about his best friend.

_**From Blaine Anderson:**_

_I'm still not sure what I'm going to tell him but thanks for the approval I guess. Call me soon, ok? I really want to talk to you. Don't shut me out. I hope you're doing alright. Love you bro._

Blaine pocketed his phone with a sigh. He didn't expect Sebastian to text him back.

* * *

"Dad?" Kurt called out as he and Blaine walked into the house. Blaine inhaled deeply and smiled. He loved the warm feeling he received from the Hudmel home.

"In here," Burt replied.

Blaine and Kurt walked to the living room with their luggage. Kurt raised a brow when he saw his dad, Carole, and Finn standing there waiting for them, Finn wearing the hugest grin. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Boys, leave your luggage right where it is and follow us," Carole said before turning around and heading upstairs, Finn following her closely.

"Dad," Kurt said slowly. "What is going on?"

Burt smirked. "Leave your luggage right where it is, and follow us," he said and walked up the stairs.

Blaine glanced at Kurt curiously. "I guess we should leave our things here."

"And follow them," Kurt said with confusion. What was his family up to?

They walked upstairs and down the hall towards Kurt's room. The attic stairs were down and he scowled. "Blaine is not sleeping in the attic, Dad," he yelled out.

"As if I could make him. You'd probably sneak up here after I fell asleep anyway," Burt yelled back. "Get your butts up here already."

Blaine looked at Kurt and he shrugged. Kurt walked up the stairs with Blaine close behind and his jaw dropped when he saw what his family had done to the attic. The piles of boxes and old furniture were gone and the room had been transformed into a personal music studio. Blaine took the final steps upstairs and a smile crept up his face.

"You are part of this family now, Blaine," Burt said with a smile. "We wanted to do something special for you and since you're kinda stuck in the house, we figured this could help you from being bored out of your mind. Especially when Kurt goes back to school. Consider this your Christmas present from us. When inspiration strikes or you just need some time to yourself, you can come here."

Tears pooled in Blaine's eyes. He grew up hiding his love of music from his parents and here was Kurt's family building him a studio. He couldn't believe it. "It's wonderful," he said softly, his fingers trailing the soundboard. He turned to them with a watery smile. "Thank you."

"How did you get this all done?" Kurt asked in awe. "I was only gone for a few days."

"We stored the equipment at the shop and the day you left we cleaned the attic out," Carole told them.

"And by we, she means me, Puck, Sam, and Mike," Finn said with a crooked grin. "Artie helped too, with hooking up the soundboard and all that. Getting him up and down the stairs was kinda hard though. But funny," he nodded.

"This is really amazing," Blaine said quietly. There was a vulnerability in his eyes that reminded Burt of the boy he saw playing in the park. "Thank you guys so much. I love it."

Carole walked over and hugged him. She pulled back and smiled. "Are you boys hungry?"

"I am," Finn answered instead.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry, Finn."

"How about I make us some lunch," Carole said with a pat on Blaine's shoulder.

"That sounds great. Thank you, Carole," Blaine smiled.

"I'll help," Kurt offered, kissing Blaine's cheek before walking down stairs after Carole.

"What are you making?" Finn asked and followed them, leaving Burt and Blaine alone.

Burt approached him with a concerned smile. "You ok, son?"

"Yeah," Blaine quickly answered. "I'm just in shock. This was really kind of you guys."

"All I want in life is to make my kids happy and that includes you too," Burt said and once again, he saw a flash of vulnerability in his eyes. "I've been meaning to ask, will you be seeing your parents while you're here? We'll be happy to have them for Christmas dinner. Or we could go to them if it suits them better."

Blaine's smile faltered. "Um, no. I won't be seeing them. My dad always takes my mom to some island for Christmas. Even when we were little we spent Christmas on the beach or in a hotel room."

Burt nodded thoughtfully. "Well the invite is open for whenever."

"I'll pass it along to my mom," Blaine said softly. He glanced at the stairs then turned back to Burt. "While I have you up here and away from Kurt," he said with a hushed tone and Burt couldn't help but chuckle. "I wanted to let you know that we won't be here for the whole two weeks."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm surprising him with a trip to the Rocky Mountains. We leave the day after Christmas," Blaine told him.

Burt was quiet for a moment. "I'm assuming that you're taking him to a private cabin?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine nodded. "We'll be there for two weeks."

"And you think you're ready?" Burt questioned. "That he's ready?"

"Yes, I do," Blaine said with confidence.

Burt nodded and patted Blaine's back. "Well then, ok. Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for accepting me," Blaine said without thinking. "For accepting us. I know it couldn't have been easy to wrap your head around all this."

"I'm still getting used to it," Burt admitted. "But I couldn't have asked for a better soulmate for Kurt." Blaine smiled and looked down a bit bashfully. "Let's go see what they're making for lunch. Hopefully it's nothing too healthy," he joked.

"I'll be right down," Blaine told him.

Blaine waited until Burt was gone to really take in the room. The equipment couldn't have been cheap and it made him feel less guilty about the extravagant gifts he got for them. He took a picture of the room and text it to David.

_**To David Thompson:**_

_Kurt's parents built me a studio for Christmas. How jealous are you? ;p_

As Blaine walked down the steps, he received David's reply.

_**To Blaine Anderson:**_

_Yo! That shit is sick! You betta drop some epic beats in there my friend._

Blaine laughed and text him back.

_**To David Thompson:**_

_Oh, I plan to. Call Jeff when you can. He bitched about missing you the entire flight._

Blaine walked downstairs and to the kitchen when David text again.

_**To Blaine Anderson:**_

_Big baby. I'll call him now._

Blaine walked into the kitchen and stopped in the entryway. Kurt was sitting on the counter with his leg tucked underneath him, holding a cup of coffee. Finn was scarfing down a sandwich. And Burt was complaining to Carole about the sandwich meat Kurt was forcing him to eat. He smiled at the image. This is what family was all about.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine spent all day Tuesday with Kurt's family. Finn even told Rachel that he couldn't hang out and that she couldn't come over because he was busy having bro time. She whined but accepted it, encouraging him to spend time with Kurt and Blaine. When Kurt told Santana that she and Quinn couldn't come over either, Santana had a fit. Kurt held the phone away from his face as she alternated between yelling at him in Spanish and English. But soon after silence filled the air and Kurt thought that Santana had hung up on him in a rage. He put the phone next to his ear and opened his mouth to say hello, but stopped when he heard her moan. He immediately hung up. He did not need to listen to whatever Quinn was doing to Santana. Although he did smile to himself. He was happy they were finally together.

They spent the day playing board games as a family. It had been Blaine's idea, telling the Hudmel's that it was something that he and Cooper had always done when their father was having his business parties, and Burt jumped at the chance. He was starting to see that many family things he did with Kurt, and later on with Carole and Finn, were things that Blaine missed out on as a child. The last time Blaine visited he told Burt how much he loved having dinner with them because there was talk and laughter. Family dinners at his house were silent affairs. Then in the attic when he told Burt how their Christmas's were always spent in hotels, it hurt his heart. He had heard tidbits from Kurt that Blaine's childhood wasn't exactly the happiest, and he wanted to make sure that he did everything he could to make Blaine feel at home. It was when they played the board games that Burt saw the kid in Blaine and it warmed his heart. So did the smile on Kurt's face whenever he so much as glanced in Blaine's direction. Burt could really get used to having Blaine around.

Later that night, after Kurt took a shower, he walked downstairs to find Finn, Blaine, and Burt watching the end of the football game. He had to stop on the staircase and watch them for a moment. It was a beautiful sight, the three of them bonding, and Kurt had no choice but to take a picture. He wanted desperately to tweet it to the fans, to tell the world how happy it made him to see his soulmate get along so well with his father and brother. But since he couldn't, not yet anyway, he simply tweeted how indescribably happy he was at that very moment. He watched Blaine as he pulled out his phone and read the tweet. Blaine looked up and met his gaze, a soft smile on his lips. He patted the spot next to him and Kurt quickly made his way over, curling his legs underneath him and cuddling into Blaine's arms. He could care less about the game, but he would watch it with them just to be a part of their bonding.

* * *

Wednesday morning after Burt and Carole left for work, Kurt asked Blaine a question that caught him completely off guard.

"You want to invite Dave over?" Blaine asked, needing the clarification. "While I'm here?" Kurt nodded, worrying his bottom lip. "I didn't know you two had gotten so close."

"We haven't, not exactly," Kurt shrugged. "I just...I don't know. I kinda feel like I owe it to him to tell him about us."

"You owe it to him how?" Blaine asked seriously with a raised brow.

"Because he told me his biggest secret," Kurt said quietly, unsure of why Blaine seemed upset. "I mean, I don't _owe_ him anything, but I feel like it's only fair that I trust him with this when he trusted me with his soulmates' name. I don't think Dave has any real friends, Blaine. He has his football buddies sure, but they would completely alienate him if they found out he was gay. With the exception of Finn, Mike, Puck, and Sam that is, but they aren't really friends either. He spent a long time hating me because he wasn't as strong as I am and he took it out on me by being a bully. The guys have never forgiven him for that even though he doesn't harass me anymore. But I have. I'm the only person he _really_ talks to. I just want to make sure he's ok. I want him to know that I really am his friend."

Blaine was quiet as he thought it over. He wasn't too keen on the idea of trusting Dave with their secret. This was the same guy that practically tortured Kurt all through high school and just because Kurt had come to terms with it didn't mean that he was ok with the guy who bullied his love. But at the same time, he was admittedly curious about Dave. He could understand why Dave acted the way he did and the fact that he came to Kurt with his biggest secret meant that he trusted Kurt. And Blaine knew that Kurt was touched by Dave's disclosure. With a sigh, he nodded.

"Alright, yeah," Blaine told him and Kurt couldn't hide the grin that spread across his face. "If you trust him then ok. Invite him over."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Kurt asked, needing Blaine to be certain. "I'm sure," Blaine smiled softly.

"Ok great!" Kurt swung his legs over and jumped off his bed. "I'll be right back. I gotta get the number from Finn."

* * *

"Hey, Finn?" Finn turned his head towards Kurt but kept his eyes on the television. "Can I have Karofsky's number?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to invite him over."

Finn paused his video game and gave Kurt his full attention. "Why?" he asked with more firmness.

"Because I want to," Kurt said with a huff. "We're kinda friends now. Or haven't you noticed that he's not screwing with me anymore?"

"I mean, I have but, Blaine's here," Finn said as if to remind him.

"I know that, Finn," Kurt said in a calm voice which Finn knew meant that he was moments away from snapping. "I'm going to introduce him to Blaine and then the three of us are going to hang out. Do not ask me why. It's none of your business. Can I have his number or not?" he gritted out.

Finn eyed him warily and nodded. "Yeah, it's in my phone."

"Thank you," Kurt said with an eye roll as he grabbed Finn's phone from the bed. He typed it into his phone and tossed Finn's phone back. "And before you ask, no, you can't hang out with us. In fact, why don't you go to Rachel's? Aren't her dads out of town until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but what if you need me or something?" Finn asked but then froze, as if to realize that Rachel's dads being gone meant they had the house to themselves. "I'll go to Rachel's," he decided, going into his menu to save his game.

"Good choice," Kurt smirked and walked out.

* * *

Kurt hopped on his bed and tucked his feet underneath him. He took a deep breath and dialed Dave's number, blowing Blaine a kiss when saw that he was watching him.

"Hello?"

"Dave?"

Dave paused. "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Kurt," Kurt said cheerily.

"Um, hi. What do you want?" Dave asked harsher than he intended.

Kurt ignored his tone, understanding Dave's apprehension and continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over? Like, right now actually."

"Uh...why?"

"Because we're friends," Kurt said with a shrug. "Friends hang out, don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess," Dave said cautiously. "This isn't like some trick right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, of course not. I just wanted to hang out," he turned to Blaine who was still watching him. "I actually wanted you to meet somebody. It's kind of a secret and I thought that maybe I could trust you with it."

Dave was quiet for a long while and Kurt waited patiently, knowing he was still there because he could hear him breathing. "Um, ok," he said hesitantly. "I mean, sure. I guess."

"Great! So I'll see you in say, fifteen, twenty minutes?" "Yeah, I'll be there soon."

"Alright. See you then," Kurt ended the call and smiled at Blaine. "He's on his way."

Blaine nodded, his lips pursed. "I was thinking that we could hang out in my studio. The living room is a bit too open to really talk and I'm not exactly comfortable with him being in our bedroom."

"It's our bedroom now?" Kurt said with a raised brow though the way Blaine said it made his heart race.

"It is as long as I'm here," Blaine said lowly, smirking at the way Kurt blushed. "I figured the studio would be the safest bet. It's spacious enough for all three of us but it still has some privacy. We could even close the door if you wanted."

"And you don't mind sharing your special place with him?" Kurt questioned.

"As opposed to what? Sharing this bedroom with him," Blaine said as he crawled over to Kurt. "This special place where you dream about me," he pushed Kurt onto his back and towered over him. "This space where I make all of your fantasies come true," he pressed himself against Kurt and rolled his hips, Kurt inhaled sharply. "Where I make you scream my name?" he whispered hotly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt whined and shook his head. "No, no. Definitely not. No."

Blaine grinned triumphantly and pulled back completely. "That's what I thought."

Kurt leaned on his elbows and scowled. "You are totally unfair." Blaine sent him a wink. "I'll make it up to you later.

* * *

Dave knocked on the door reluctantly. What the hell had he been thinking coming over here? Sure he and Kurt were getting along fine at school but this was completely different. This made them know each other on a more personal level and Dave wasn't sure how he felt about that. At the same time, he hadn't had anyone to talk to since school got out and his stupid friends were getting on his nerves. Maybe hanging out with Kurt wouldn't be too bad. Then again, Kurt said he wanted him to meet someone, his soulmate, Dave assumed, and that meant that he wouldn't really be able to talk to Kurt anyway. This was a bad idea. He should've stayed home. He thought about turning around but then Kurt opened the door and he had no choice but to go in.

"Ok, so before we go upstairs, I want to say something and I need you to listen to me," Kurt said as they entered the living room.

"That doesn't sound good," Dave muttered as he looked around.

"He's upstairs," Kurt answered Dave's unspoken question. "The person I want you meet, my soulmate. He's upstairs. And Finn's gone. It's just us three."

"Ok," Dave said, waiting for Kurt to continue.

Kurt took a deep breath and launched into the speech he'd rehearsed. Blaine stood just around the corner of the stairs and watched everything unfold. "I told my soulmate about you, about our past, about your secret," Dave's face fell. "But you need to understand that I tell him everything. I wasn't being malicious, I was simply sharing the important parts of my life with him and you are an important part of my life. Whether it was good or bad, you've always had a big impact on me. Recently it's been good and that is why I invited you over. I know that telling me was probably one of the hardest things you've ever had to do. It took a lot of courage and trust and believe me when I tell you that I do not take that for granted. You trusted me with you biggest secret and now I want to trust you with mine." Kurt took a breath and waited for Dave to explode.

Dave didn't explode however. Instead he just stared at Kurt for a moment. "Are you done? Or are you going to go on another of your rants?"

"I'm done," Kurt said with a nod.

"Ok," Dave shrugged one shoulder. "Sure. Who's your soulmate?"

"That's it?" Kurt asked slowly. "No freak outs? No angry outbursts?"

Dave shook his head. "I'm not as angry as I used to be. Not since I've accepted who I am. Not since I started coming to you."

Kurt smiled at that. "I'm really happy to hear that," Dave returned the smile. "Are you ready to find out who my soulmate is?"

"I guess," Dave shrugged. "Why are you making this such a big deal?"

"This isn't a big deal, it's a huge deal," Kurt said seriously. "You can't tell anyone about this. I mean, people are going to find out anyway but right now, you can't say a word."

"Um, ok..."

Kurt eyed him for a moment then nodded. "Ok," he turned his head towards the stairs. "Babe," he called out. A second later Blaine came out from around the corner. Dave's jaw dropped. "Dave, meet my soulmate, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Dave."

Blaine took in the burly football player and smiled charmingly. "Hey, Dave. It's nice to meet you."

Dave glanced at Kurt, then up at Blaine, and again at Kurt. He took a step back. "Whoa."

Kurt laughed. "I told you it was huge."

* * *

"So do any of your friends know?" Dave asked as he and Kurt took a seat on the futon, Blaine taking a seat on the rolling chair after he shut the attic door. "I mean, Finn obviously knows and I'm guessing Santana knows, but what about the rest of the glee club?"

"They know," Kurt told him. "Except Mr. Schue but that's because I don't trust him."

"How did they react to this?" Dave wondered, his eyes briefly meeting Blaine's.

"They all reacted how I expected them to. Lots of flailing and, _'Oh my god Kurt! No way'_! Except for Puckerman. He was actually kinda angry at me. He thought I made the whole thing up and super freaked out, which of course made Zizes freak out. But once he settled down, he was cool about it," Kurt said.

"You know Puck's like, a huge Blaine Anderson fan right?" Dave asked him with a smirk.

"What? No he's not."

"Uh, yeah he is," Dave assured him. "I've been listening to him sing The Warblers' songs in the locker room for years. I used to tell him to stop being so gay and he'd always get in my face about it and tell me that Anderson was the man," as soon as the words slipped out, Dave panicked. "I mean, I didn't mean that, not like that, I mean."

"Hey, it's fine," Kurt reached over and placed his hand on Dave's arm. "I knew what you meant and it's fine."

Dave shrunk into himself with embarrassment. Kurt looked at Blaine with a frown. Blaine smiled sympathetically. Five minutes with Dave and he could clearly see why Kurt wanted to help him.

"Kurt tells me you're on the football team," Blaine said politely. Dave looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah."

"What position?"

"Right guard."

"Cool," Blaine smiled. "My brother was the quarterback when he was in high school and I guess technically I would've been too if I hadn't been so focused on music."

"But if you hadn't been so focused on music then maybe you wouldn't be a huge pop star now," Dave said with a slight blush. He couldn't believe that he was actually having a conversation with Blaine Anderson.

"Maybe. I'm sure my dad would've been happier if I had but then again, that's probably why I didn't," Blaine said thoughtfully. "Who knows? I do enjoy the sport though. Much more than Kurt over here who fell asleep during last night's game," he teased.

"What?" Kurt said innocently. "You had your arm around me and I was comfortable."

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. "So are you planning on pursuing football after high school?"

"Naw, I'm not that good," Dave said truthfully. "I'm actually thinking about pursuing journalism."

"Really?" Kurt said surprised. "I didn't know you wrote."

"No one does," Dave told him. "Except maybe my dad. That's why I asked you about those letters."

"Letters?" Blaine wondered.

"Yeah, I uh," Dave looked down shyly. "I asked Kurt a little while back what he thought about me writing my soulmate letters and just keeping them until I met him. Writing's kinda been my way out, ya know? Like, I feel more peaceful after doing it."

Blaine smiled at Dave, completely understanding how he felt. That's what music did for him. "If that's what writing does for you then I say go for it. Who knows? You might become wildly successful from it. But you'll never know unless you try," Dave smiled up at him. "And hey, if you ever end up doing celebrity interviews, let us know. I could hook you up with some pretty cool A-Listers."

Dave chuckled lightly. He had no intention of ever becoming that kind of journalist. He wanted to write hard hitting thought provoking stories. But the fact that Blaine offered made him feel good. "Thanks, man. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Blaine, Wes, Jeff and Nick walked into Dalton Thursday afternoon. Vanessa was already there, having gone earlier with Wes' mother to spend the day with her, and Kurt was at home hanging out with his girls. Nostalgia hit them the moment they stepped into the building. None of them had been back since they graduated and they couldn't help but grin as memories flooded them.

"Breath it in boys," Jeff said with a deep inhale. "Our legacy is in the air."

"David is going to be so bummed that he missed this," Blaine smiled as they walked towards the Warbler's rehearsal room. "Man, everything looks exactly the same."

"Right," Nick laughed. "I figured they'd redecorate by now."

Wes turned to them with a grin. "My mom said that the Dean doesn't want to change anything because these halls are filled with Warbler magic."

Jeff threw his head back and laughed. "Dean Winchester always was a riot."

"You didn't think that when he was giving you detention," Nick said pointedly.

"Yeah, I did," Jeff nodded. "I just never said it because I was at him for his unjust punishments."

Wes snorted. "Unjust my ass."

They turned the corner and could hear Hunter's voice. It sounded like he was scolding the Warblers and the guys couldn't help but grin with excitement. Wes had thought about telling Hunter that they were going to visit but decided against it. He couldn't wait to see his best friend's face when he saw them.

"You think that just because we're legends doesn't mean that you have to rehearse?" Hunter shouted angrily. "The reason _we_ were legends, the reason our legacy continued, is because all we did was rehearse!"

"If he's such a legend then why is he still here?" Jake muttered.

Hunter heard him but said nothing. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. The boys refused to listen to him and he couldn't blame them. If any of his teachers had been as emotionally unstable as he felt the past month then he would've had a hard time respecting their authority.

"Well, well, well," The Warbler boys turned and gasped. "What do we have here?"

"I do believe it's called rehearsal, Wes," Blaine grinned. "You know that thing we do 24 hours a day."

"We don't...ok yeah, we do rehearse that much," Wes said with a nod. "Perfection takes hard work. Doesn't it, Hunter?"

Hunter gaped at them for a moment before laughing. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" he asked, quickly making his way to his old friends.

Wes engulfed him in a hug and laughed. "We wanted to surprise you," he pulled back a bit and took a good look at Hunter. "You look good, bro."

"Thanks," Hunter breathed out, turning to Jeff and Nick. "Where's David?" He hugged them quickly then turned to Blaine.

"Back in LA. Katherine is too close to her due date to travel," Wes told him.

Blaine smiled a bit hesitantly before Hunter threw his arms around him in a big embrace. Blaine was momentarily caught off guard, not at all expecting the warm welcome. But he put his arms around Hunter and hugged him back tightly. When they parted, Hunter's eyes glistened with tears. Hunter turned to his students who were whispering amongst themselves with a smug grin. "Gentlemen, bow down to the legacy that is The Warblers!"

A few boys actually started to bow and the men laughed. "You don't have to really bow," Nick told them.

Jeff scoffed and walked over to the councilman table. "Yeah they do," he said as he took a seat. "Bow down to my epicness boys."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Clearly Jeff is the most humble of us all."

"Pft," Jeff waved his hand dismissively. "What are we working on today?" he asked as he sat back, putting his feet up on the table.

"Jeffrey, feet down," Hunter said sternly. Jeff pouted but did as he was told. "They're working on their Nationals' songs. Or they would be if they stopped fooling around. They seem to think that they don't need to rehearse," he said with a glare at his students. The boys looked down in embarrassment for being called out in front of The Warblers.

"Man, I missed you and that councilman voice," Wes said with a fond smile.

"I didn't," Jeff muttered. "He was so mean to me."

"Because you never listened," Blaine said and Jeff stuck his tongue out at him. "Mr. Clarington is right though gentlemen. Do you honestly think that we've come this far by rehearsing our songs a few hundred times? Try a few thousand."

"That's what I tried to tell them," Hunter said with a shake of his head.

"We rehearsed so much that even now we could probably perform it with as much precision as we did when we were students here," Nick told them.

"In fact," Blaine turned to him with smile. "We should put it to the test," he turned to Hunter. "What do you say Hunter? Our Nationals' duet?"

"Uh, I don't know about that," Hunter said cautiously. He still sung every once in a while but he hadn't performed in years.

"Come on, Mr. Clarington," Wes challenged good naturedly. "You talk the talk, but can you still walk the walk?"

Jeff oohed and Hunter sent him a glare, though his lips upturned. "Alright, fine. Let's show these boys how it's done."

* * *

After a flawless performance by Hunter and the guys, the Dalton boys had no choice but to rehearse with as much passion as they could muster. They wanted to show the guys that they were just as good as them. They wanted to make them proud. And after Hunter embarrassed them in front of Dalton's legends, they did everything they could to redeem themselves.

"Not bad, gentlemen," Hunter praised his students. "That was actually not awful," The boys smiled with pride. "Go rest for a little while; get some food and coffee, then meet back in an hour."

The boys groaned. "Seriously?" one asked. "Seriously," Hunter grinned.

The boys grumbled and made their way out of the rehearsal room. "I'm going to go check on Vanessa," Wes told the guys before walking out.

"Oh hey! Is Mr. Chaplin still teaching Chemistry?" Jeff asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Hunter raised a brow. "Yes, and he still has that photo of you on his wall. You're his cautionary tale every single year."

Jeff barked out a laugh. "Awesome! Let's go say hi, Nicky!"

Blaine shook his head with an amused grin as they left. Mr. Chaplin was probably going to have a heart attack when he saw them. He turned to Hunter who was watching him with curiosity. Gone was the camaraderie and an awkwardness settled between them. "Kurt told me you spoke to him," Blaine said, regretting it the second the words came out. That wasn't how he wanted to start the conversation. "I'm not upset or anything. You just kinda freaked him out."

Hunter nodded slowly, slipping his hands into his pants. "Does he know about us? Our fallout? Does he know about you and Sebastian?"

"Yes and no," Blaine said with a small shrug. "He knows about my relationship with Seb, just like you know about our relationship," he said with a pointed look. Hunter had always believed that Blaine and Sebastian had gone further than what they said. "But he doesn't know about our fallout. He doesn't know that you're Sebastian's soulmate."

"Why not?"

"It's not my story to tell," Blaine simply put. "Parts of it are, but unless you and Seb tell me that I can, I really can't tell him anything."

Hunter looked away and took a deep breath. "Might as well. He's your soulmate. He deserves to know the truth." Blaine nodded but said nothing. "Have you spoken to him?" he asked, his voice small.

"Not recently. He's been busy with his new movie," Blaine said as he walked around the couch to look out the window.

"It's his dream role," Hunter said with a bitter laugh. Hunter walked to the window and stood next to Blaine. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted to everything," he spoke somberly. "I think back on my behaviour and I'm embarrassed. I should've believed you."

Hunter was quiet for a moment and when he spoke, his voice was nothing but a whisper. "I'm trying to. I want to."

"He still loves you," Blaine said softly.

"I know," Hunter replied. "I still love him too. But I don't...I don't know if we'll..." Hunter trailed off, his voice thick with emotion.

Blaine turned to him. "Hunter, look at me." With reluctance Hunter looked at him. The moment their eyes met, Hunter broke into tears. Blaine pulled him into his arms. "It's ok, it's going to be ok."

"I miss him so much," Hunter muttered into Blaine's shoulder. "Every day the pain gets worse and worse. How did he do it? How did he handle this?"

"Not nearly as well as you I'm sure," Blaine said as he rubbed his back.

"How could I possibly be handling this any better than him?" Hunter snapped. He tried backing out of Blaine's arms but Blaine wouldn't let go.

"Trust me when I tell you that he did not handle things well," Blaine said gently. "But he dealt with it as best as he could and now you do too," Blaine pulled away and held Hunter by the shoulders. "Don't ever give up hope, Hunter. He needs you just as much as you need him. You just have to be patient. Give him time. Give yourself time. You both need to heal."

"But what if he forgets about me?" Hunter said brokenly. "What if he decides that I'm not worth the wait anymore?"

"He won't, because you are," Blaine said with a soft firmness. "You can do this, Hunter. I have faith in you guys."

Hunter took a shaky breath and nodded. "God, I'm so tired of crying," he said with a small laugh, wiping his tears away. "I haven't cried like this since my 18th birthday."

"Crying's good for the soul," Blaine said with a small smile. "Just hang in there. When he's ready he'll come back."

"You really think so?" "I know so."

Hunter nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm glad you came today. I've wanted to talk to you for a while but I figured you hated me."

"I could never hate you," Blaine said with sincerity. "You're my brother. Brothers fight all the time," Hunter offered him a smile. "Come on. Let's go make sure Jeff hasn't started another fire."

Hunter scoffed and shook his head, gathering himself before walking out. Blaine followed with a small smile. He knew that he and Hunter would end up talking today but he had been ready for a fight. The fact that Hunter broke down instead worried him immensely. While they seemed to have finally buried the hatchet, Blaine couldn't help but think about how Sebastian was doing. He needed to get Sebastian to open up to him, the sooner the better.


	21. Chapter 21: What’s Done Is Done

Chapter 21: What's Done Is Done

* * *

By the time Blaine made it home from Dalton, Kurt was already cooking dinner. Carole had the late shift so it was just the boys for the night. Burt and Finn asked Blaine if he wanted to watch the game with them but Blaine opted out. He got more enjoyment out of watching Kurt make dinner. The domesticity of it all made Blaine's heart yearn for their own place. He watched with adoring eyes as Kurt stirred the contents in the pot and when Kurt looked over his shoulder, he could only grin at the blush that spread across Kurt's cheeks. Kurt truly was a thing of beauty.

Once they finished eating, they descended to Kurt's room for the night. Blaine was sitting against the headboard with Kurt settled in-between his legs. He had his arms wrapped around Kurt's torso, his chin tucked in the crook of Kurt's neck. The television was on but neither was paying attention. Blaine was too busy scratching his stubble against Kurt's skin and Kurt was desperately trying not to giggle. Blaine preferred to be clean shaven, but one comment from Kurt about how sexy he looked with stubble was all it took for Blaine to forgo shaving for a few days.

"How was your afternoon with the girls?" Blaine asked, his fingers lightly trailing up and down Kurt's arm.

"It was good," Kurt said with a soft sigh. "We went to the mall and did a little bit of shopping. Quinn and Tana disappeared and left me alone with Britt at the figurine store but it's cool. I got them back for it by telling Britt that the mall in Cleveland have these cool miniature unicorns that our mall doesn't have, so they were forced to drive Britt out there while I got to come home. I'm sure Sam is going to be _so_ thrilled by the amount of unicorns Britt probably bought," he laughed. "It's nice to have my Unholy Trinity back though." Blaine smirked with amusement. "How was Dalton?"

"Dalton was amazing," Blaine said with a grin. "It was so cool being back there. We haven't visited since we graduated. The place looks exactly the same."

"What did you guys do? Just visit with your old teachers?"

"We saw the ones that were there," Blaine answered. "Most of them were gone for vacation. Only a few stay behind to help with the boys that stayed." Kurt nodded. "We did get to see Dean Winchester though. That was really cool."

Kurt turned to look at him. "Dean Winchester? As in, Supernatural?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "The Dean's last name is Winchester. His family made the Winchester guns back in the 1800s. But we've always teased him about it. We were 15 I think, when Supernatural first aired, and he actually banned the show from school grounds."

"Why? What did you guys do?"

"Not me," Blaine clarified. "I had nothing to do with the madness. Jeff and David however, alongside several other boys, were convinced that the Dean was a hunter and that the school was merely a hideout for monsters and demons. He would've banned salt if the kitchen staff didn't need it. It was quite humorous that year."

"Wow," Kurt chuckled in disbelief. "I can't even imagine what teenage David and Jeff were like."

"Not much different than what they are now to be honest," Blaine laughed. "We had a good time though."

"Did you see anybody else?" Kurt asked with nonchalance but Blaine knew exactly who he meant.

"You mean, did I see Hunter?" Kurt turned his body to face Blaine completely and nodded. Blaine sighed. "Yes, I saw him too."

"And? Did you talk to him? Did he say anything about talking to me at Regionals?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine paused for a moment. He'd been dreading telling Kurt this but he knew he really had no choice. Both Hunter and Sebastian gave him permission to tell him so he could no longer use that as an excuse. He worried about how Kurt would react though.

"Briefly, but you weren't the main topic of conversation," Blaine said. The look on his face made Kurt scrunch his face questioningly. "You know that long, complicated story I said wasn't mine to tell?" Kurt nodded slowly. "I think it's time I tell you."

"Ok, but if it isn't yours to tell, then why are you telling me now?" Kurt asked.

"Because you need to know my part in it," Blaine said with a small sigh.

Kurt sat straighter. "This sounds serious."

"It is," Blaine breathed out. "I don't even know where to start," he said with a nervous chuckle. "I guess first I should tell you everyone that's involved."

"Ok," Kurt said with a nod and raised brow.

"It's about Hunter, and his soulmate, and me," Blaine said hesitantly. "It's about Hunter and Sebastian."

"Smythe?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. Blaine nodded but said nothing. "Hunter's soulmate is Sebastian Smythe?" he asked slowly as if trying to piece things together. "Your best friend and your ex-boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe?"

"Yes," Blaine answered.

Kurt was suddenly out of Blaine's arms and sitting on the end of the bed. "You were Hunter's roommate at Dalton and now you're telling me that his soulmate is Sebastian, the same Sebastian that you dated? Are you serious?"

Blaine sat up and sighed. "Yes."

"Blaine, how could you do that?" Kurt all but yelled. "How could you date Sebastian when he's your friend's soulmate?!"

"I will tell you if you come back over here," Blaine said sterner than he meant to. "I told you already, it's a long complicated story."

Kurt stared at him for a moment before grabbing the remote and shutting the TV off. He moved up the bed and sat right in front of Blaine with his legs and arms crossed. "I'm listening."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. He hated the look on Kurt's face. It meant that he could snap at any given moment and Blaine knew that if he didn't word things right, Kurt would get angry with him. "Alright, I guess I should start by explaining my friendship with Seb," he said and Kurt nodded for him to continue. "Seb and I have always had a very...sexual friendship," Kurt made an unimpressed face and Blaine backtracked. "Not like that. I just mean that sexuality was never an issue with us. Seb has always been very outspoken about sex and when you room with someone for three years, it rubs off."

"Ok," Kurt said, not completely understanding what Blaine meant.

"Ok, Seb is a year older than me, so when I was a freshman, he was a sophomore. Right off the bat, he was crude and perverted and sometimes, really obnoxious. But that's just who Seb is. It took me a while to realize that he wasn't being an asshole, he just has a different sense of humor. With the other guys, if they talked about sex or anything related to it, I was very quiet and very bashful about it. But in our dorm room, when it was just us, we'd talk about it and make dirty jokes like it was nothing. It's how we started our friendship. Now if you ask anybody at Dalton, they'd tell you that Seb was in love with me, but really he wasn't. I was just the only person he ever really talked to. No one ever gave him a real chance. No one ever expected him to be more than that guy who loved to screw around with anyone who showed interest. I got past the snark and sexual innuendoes though and I learned that deep down, Seb is this surprisingly sweet man."

Kurt ignored the bubble of jealousy he felt and waited for Blaine to continue. "So for three years, we were pretty much inseparable. After he graduated, he went off to London for a year. That's when he filmed that Lifetime movie. When senior year started, Hunter had transferred to Dalton. I was the first person he met and that was the weekend right before school started. That weekend was also his birthday. He was the first in our class to turn of age. So not only was he the new kid, he was the oldest, and he was the only one who didn't know Sebastian. Imagine your first week at a new school and all you hear about is how much of a manwhore your soulmate was and how 'in love' he was with your new roommate."

"Is that where it all started?" Kurt questioned. "The complications between you and Hunter?"

Blaine pressed his lips and nodded. "Yeah. I was the only one who knew that Hunter was Seb's soulmate because Seb had told me. My first few weeks rooming with Hunter were really awkward because of it. I hadn't said anything to him about it and he didn't ask. One night when we were studying Hunter asked me about him. He wanted to know what kind of person Seb was and since everyone said I was Seb's best friend and secret lover, I must be an expert on him," Blaine shook his head at the memory. "I remember being so scared that I would say something that would completely ruin our chance at any sort of friendship. But I told him everything that I could that would contradict what he had heard already. By the end of the conversation, he had shown me Seb's name, and I had promised him that Seb wasn't nearly as bad as everyone made him out to be."

"The problem however, was that the stories about Seb portrayed him as this cruel, heartless guy. It was easier for me to ignore the crap people said, but it was harder for Hunter. They hadn't even met and he was already dreading the heartbreak. It didn't help that everything seemed to lead back to me," Blaine told him. "I was the most popular guy at Dalton. I was the one everyone loved. I was the one that didn't have to work hard at anything because everything came so easy to me. I was the one that was perfect without even trying," he said with a bitter tone. "It was never true. I worked my ass off at making my life seem so effortless when really I was kind of a mess. My life at home sucked, but my life at Dalton was simple. Hunter was, and probably still is, a perfectionist. So between everything he'd heard about Seb and our friendship, and competing with me in a competition I wanted no part of, it gave him a bit of a complex. We got along well, he was always kind to me, but our friendship has always been a bit strained."

"So it was like everything was doomed from the start?" Kurt asked. "Like, no matter what you did or what you said, he still had this thing with you where he needed to be better?"

"Exactly," Blaine nodded. "It was tough at times but by graduation, we were pretty decent friends. When I turned of age, he was the first person I told your name to. I think he was scared that Seb's name would appear on my wrist. I remember the look of relief on his face and thinking, 'Finally, he can't hate me anymore.' And he tried so hard to hate me, I know he did. But in the end, I hadn't done anything wrong so he couldn't."

"Not yet anyway," Kurt said flatly.

"No, not yet," Blaine agreed, looking down. "But even then, I didn't do anything wrong, not really. But we'll get there," Kurt nodded and finally uncrossed his arms. Blaine smiled a little and reached for his hand. "A few months after we graduated, when I was already in LA, Hunter and Seb finally met. Hunter was a student at OSU and Seb was in Westerville visiting his dad. They met at Dalton and let me tell you, Seb was freaking out."

_"You gotta help me out here, B," Sebastian said with desperation. "I don't do this! You know I don't! I don't even know where to start trying to talk to him!"_

_"Seb, calm down," Blaine spoke softly. "Have a little bit of faith in yourself. And don't be an arrogant asshole. I know it's hard for you but try some humility." Sebastian closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I'm really happy you found him, Seb, but please remember that he's heard a lot of negative things about you. He's going to be cautious with you, scared even. If you want this to work, be careful not to overwhelm him."_

_"I'm going to screw this up," Sebastian replied with a pained laugh. "I'm no good at this. He's going to hate me, B. He's going to spend five minutes with me and realize that I'm not worth the effort. I can't do this. I can't."_

"It's hard to imagine Sebastian being that insecure," Kurt said truthfully.

"You'd be surprised how insecure Seb truly is," Blaine said with a sad smile. "So yeah, they finally met but they didn't exactly do things right. Instead of getting to know each other, really know each other, they let their desires take over. And then when Sebastian inevitably left for LA a week later, it caused a rift between them. Hunter felt abandoned and Sebastian felt betrayed."

"So wait, did they bond?"

"No, they didn't bond, but they didn't create a strong foundation either. They created a false bond between them and when Sebastian was forced to leave, it tore them apart," Blaine said sadly.

"But why?" Kurt asked confused. "I mean, it had to have sucked I'm sure, but why didn't they just try to work it out?"

"The biggest similarity between Hunter and Sebastian is their hotheadedness. Hunter's biggest fear when it comes to Sebastian is that he'll never be good enough, that Sebastian will use him like a plaything and then move on," Blaine said with a shake of his head. "And Sebastian has abandonment issues. I mean, they both kinda do, but more so Seb. His mother left when he was young and his father was there physically, but he became an alcoholic and fell into a pit of despair. In Sebastian's eyes, Hunter gave up on him without even trying, which is kinda true. In Hunter's eyes, Sebastian merely used him. Both said things that they didn't mean and they crumbled very quickly."

Kurt breathed out, his shoulders slumping. "Jeez, Blaine. This is all just so much. I don't even know if I want to hear the rest of this," he said with an almost pained chuckle. He was realizing that he had no idea who Sebastian really was and it made his heart ache.

Blaine forced a smile. "We haven't even gotten to the good part," he said and by the tone in his voice, Kurt knew that the good part was actually really bad. "Once he was in LA, Seb partied a lot. He was always going out and drinking and just, becoming this person that he wasn't. I tried talking to him, I tried meeting up with him but he avoided me completely. One of the reasons our friendship always worked was because I never gave up on him, so no matter how hard he pushed me away, I pushed right back. It was like that for about a year, me trying to talk to him and him pushing me away. The few times that I did see him though, always ended in a fight. I tried so hard to get him to open up to me, to get him to tell me what happened with Hunter, and when he finally did, my heart shattered for him. I was angry with Hunter for giving up so quickly, but then at the same time I understood that Hunter was afraid. I even talked to Wes about it and we figured that between the two of us, we could somehow fix things. That wasn't the case though. Hunter refused to budge and Sebastian was furious with me. I think for a little while he downright hated me. I can't tell you how many fights we got into because I kept bringing Hunter up."

_"Seriously B, you need to back off."_

_"I'm not going to back off, Sebastian," Blaine said firmly. "I'm the only one who ever tells you how it is and I'm telling you right now that this is a mistake. You need to pull your head out of your ass and go talk to him! Things aren't going to get better if you don't man up."_

_Sebastian turned a cold glare on Blaine. "The only mistake I ever made was trusting you."_

_Blaine staggered back as if he'd been punched. "You don't mean that."_

_"I do," Sebastian said, taking a step closer and towering over Blaine. "You're pathetic if you think that you know anything about how this feels. I told you that in confidence and you went and ran your mouth like a little bitch. You can't fix this, Blaine. It's done. We're done."_

"He said that to you?" Kurt asked shocked and a little bit angry at Sebastian.

Blaine sniffled at the memory that still hurt. "Yeah. I was devastated. I remember thinking that I finally pushed too far and that I'd lost my best friend. I was so heartbroken that he would just throw away our friendship like that, but I didn't really understand what he was going through. I didn't understand the emptiness he felt," he said with regret. "We didn't talk for about a month after that and I couldn't do it. I kept seeing all these headlines about him and I couldn't sit back and do nothing. So I started calling him again, and I must've called over a hundred times in one day, but he never answered. That's when I decided to play hardball. I started going out to these gay bars, knowing that the headlines of The Warblers front man being seen partying would get his attention. Then I went to the one club he always went to and made it so he had no choice but to see me."

_"What the hell are you doing here, Anderson?" Sebastian asked almost angrily. He was sure Blaine was more intoxicated than he realized and with a quick look around, he saw several men looking at him like a high quality piece of steak._

_"You wouldn't come see me," Blaine slurred, his body weight resting on Sebastian. "I had to find you."_

_Sebastian shook his head. Blaine had always been a lightweight. "Well you found me, Killer. I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Don't hate me," Blaine mumbled pitifully. "Please don't hate me. I miss you, bro."_

_Sebastian shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "I could never hate you, B," he said softly. "Let's get you some water."_

"That broke the ice between us but things were different," Blaine said with reluctance. This was the part that he didn't want to tell Kurt. This was where he knew the disappointment would come in.

Kurt frowned at Blaine's tone. "Different how?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "That world, the partying and drinking, the hooking up with random strangers, it's addicting. When we were at Dalton, I had a few flings and Seb had his, but we were still kids. It didn't affect us quite that bad. But once you turn of age, everything changes. You feel so much more than you could possibly imagine," Kurt shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like the sound of this at all. "Take what you and I feel for each other when we're being intimate, multiply it by a hundred, and that's what it feels like to be with someone who isn't your soulmate. It's a rush, a sudden high that's intoxicating. But then when it's all said and done, all that's left is this overwhelming sadness and emptiness. For me, it sucked but I was able to ignore the pain and keep going because I didn't know you yet. For Sebastian, because of what happened with Hunter, it was worse. He couldn't differentiate between the fake emotions and the real ones. I could've stopped going out at any moment and been fine, but with Seb, he was losing himself in that world."

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes and hated the guilt he saw. "Why do I feel like I'm not going to like what you're about to tell me?" he asked, his voice wavering.

Tears pooled in Blaine's eyes. "Because you're not," he said honestly. "I couldn't...I couldn't let Seb continue this life without me there. I couldn't pull him back, but I couldn't leave him there either. So I kept partying with him and I started drinking more than I normally would. It was the only way I could ignore the voice in my head that was telling me to stop. One night, I drank so much that I muted that voice completely, and I..."

"You what, Blaine?" Kurt asked a bit harshly. "Tell me."

Blaine looked down ashamed. "I almost went home with somebody," he whispered and Kurt's heart dropped. "Blowjobs in the bathroom was one thing, but going home with someone I didn't know was something entirely different."

Kurt stayed quiet for several moments, his eyes locked on their intertwined hands. He tried not to be upset but it felt like a betrayal. "What happened?" he asked, his voice small.

"Seb stopped me," Blaine said with a breath. "He saw me getting ready to leave and practically dragged me out of the club by my hair. I was so mad at him at first, but by the time our cab pulled up to his place, I had never been more grateful. The next morning is when we stopped going out, and when we started dating."

"That's an interesting way to start dating someone who you aren't supposed to date in the first place," Kurt snapped angrily.

"I need you to understand that it was the only way I knew how to save him," Blaine begged softly. "It was the only way I knew how to save myself."

_"We need to talk about last night," Sebastian said as he sat down on his couch. Blaine took a sip of his coffee and looked at him with sad eyes. "If you can't handle yourself then we can't be going out. I'm not your babysitter, Blaine."_

_Blaine was quiet for a moment and when he spoke, his voice was nothing but a whisper. "We can't keep doing this, Sebastian."_

_"You mean you can't keep doing this," Sebastian said defensively. "I'm fine."_

_"No, you're not," Blaine said with a slight shake of his head. He set his coffee down and reached for Sebastian's hands. "Seb, I was so close to going home with that guy last night and I cannot thank you enough for stopping me. But even though I feel remorse, there's this part of me that says, 'hey, it's ok now. You'll be smarter next time', and I don't want there to be a next time. I know you feel it, the emptiness. I know that drinking and hooking up with whomever is momentarily satisfying but the end result is not worth it. We are losing ourselves, Sebastian. I feel it, and I know you do too. I thought the guys were just worrying for nothing but I'm scared for us, Seb. We can't keep doing this."_

_Sebastian looked away, unwilling to meet Blaine's gaze. "You don't get it, B," he said and he hated how vulnerable he sounded. "If I don't drink, if I don't let myself move on..."_

_"But I do get it," Blaine assured him. "If you don't drink, then you think of him and that hurts you. But what you don't realize is that you aren't moving on, you're...you're allowing the darkness to consume you. You're becoming your dad."_

_Sebastian's head shot up, tears glistening in his eyes. "I don't know how to do this, B. I don't...I don't know how to handle this."_

_"We do it together."_

_"How?"_

_"We date. Be my boyfriend," Blaine suggested and Sebastian's eyes went wide. "I'm serious. We can keep each other out of trouble. We can watch out for one another."_

_"How exactly would that work, Blaine?" Sebastian asked seriously._

_"Well, instead of going out, we have date nights at home. Instead of hooking up with random strangers, we...I don't know, do each other a favor," Sebastian shook his head, unconvinced by Blaine's plan. "This town is going to eat us alive, Seb. If we don't do something about it now we're going to lose ourselves. We deserve better than this. So do Kurt and Hunter."_

_"Hunter's going to hate you for this," Sebastian told him. "You know that right? You know as soon as this gets out, he's going to think you betrayed him."_

_"He'd hate me more if I sat back and let you screw every guy in Hollywood," Blaine retorted. "I'd only be betraying him if I allowed you to ruin your life, which is exactly what's going to happen if we continue to go out."_

_Sebastian didn't think it was a good idea, but he knew he couldn't keep going on like this. Blaine was right and if it hadn't been for Blaine's mishap the previous night, he would've invited the guy he was flirting with back home. He may still be angry at Hunter, but he swore that he would never sleep with another man again. He was getting closer and closer to not caring though. Even in that very moment, he was thinking about his next hookup. With a sigh, he nodded. "Alright, Killer. Let's do it."_

"We only hooked up a few times right at the beginning of our relationship, but it wasn't anything major, just a few blowjobs," Blaine said softly. Kurt had yet to look up at him and it hurt him deeply. "We cuddled more than anything, needing that connection to someone, but that's really it. Our relationship was never real, it was a place holder."

"I'm sure that's not how Hunter saw it," Kurt said with bitterness.

"It wasn't," Blaine spoke somberly. "Neither did the guys. Wes was furious with me for a long time. It took him a while to really listen to what I had to say and to understand why." Blaine took a deep breath, his thumb caressing Kurt's hand. "It went well for a while. Seb stopped drinking, we talked a lot about everything, and I held him when he cried. It worked, us being together. Even if it wasn't a real relationship, we worked. He was doing ok, or so I thought. But when The Warblers went on our first tour and I was gone those few months, he picked up the bottle again."

Kurt finally looked up at Blaine with sorrowful eyes. "He wasn't doing ok, was he?"

"No," Blaine said with a sigh. "He was hiding from it when I was there, but when I was no longer around to occupy his mind, it all came crashing down. Do you remember reading about the emotional imbalance between soulmates with a strong connection?"

"Is that when one soulmate feels everything while the other feels nothing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know it at the time, but that's what was happening with them. While Sebastian was hurting, Hunter was just numb to it all. I came home to find him completely trashed. He kept going on and on about how he just wanted to get laid, Hunter be damned. So I did him a favor and got him off, then he threw up and broke down completely. I held him for hours as he cried."

_"Why won't he love me?" Sebastian sobbed into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine held him tighter and swayed them. "I would be so good to him. I'd make him breakfast and I'd take care of him. Why? Why won't he love me?"_

_Blaine stroked Sebastian's hair. "It's going to be ok. We'll figure this out," he promised though he had no idea how to keep that promise._

_"I just want him to love me," Sebastian muttered. "I just want the pain to stop."_

_"I know baby, I know."_

Kurt's heart broke for Sebastian. "What did you guys do?" he asked quietly.

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his lashes, a sad yet proud smile on his lips. He would never forget that moment. "Seb decided to seek help at a private clinic."

_"I can't do this anymore," Sebastian said calmly, his eyes on the floor. Blaine rubbed his back but said nothing. "I feel like my world is constantly caving in. I can't do this, B. I won't do this. I won't become my father."_

"That was the hardest decision he ever made. It made him feel weak. But he knew it was the best thing for him," Blaine said softly. "I didn't see him or even talk to him the entire month he was there. I really wanted to call Hunter and tell him what was going on. I felt that as Seb's soulmate, Hunter should know. But I knew Seb would've been furious with me, and I knew that Hunter wouldn't be very receptive towards me. Not that I knew what to tell him in the first place. There was just so much going on with Seb at that time. I was torn between wanting to help and betraying Seb's trust. In the end I chose not to. This wasn't something that could come from me. This was something that Hunter needed to hear from Seb."

"Do you think Hunter would've cared at the time?" Kurt asked curiously. "Or come to LA to see Sebastian?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I want to say yes because how could he not? His soulmate was in trouble. Seb needed him. But then again, he was so angry with Seb. I can't honestly say that Hunter would've dropped everything to come see him. I really don't know."

Kurt nodded with understanding. "What was Sebastian like once he got out?"

"He was," Blaine paused, unsure of how to describe it. "Accepting? I don't want to say different but he wasn't the same either. He was calmer, matured. It was like he saw life differently. I was really worried that he wouldn't want to see me once he was out. We'd been through so much, I was afraid that he would associate me with the pain. I was genuinely shocked when he hugged me instead. The program he was in was amazing. It helped him understand his emotions and triggers better. He still hurt over Hunter, but he was working with a counselor and an AA sponsor as part of his after care. We stayed up late that night and just talked. There was no crying and he was accepting his fault in the fallout between Hunter and him. That's when he officially broke up with me. It was the best decision for both of us. We knew we couldn't keep acting like we wanted to be together romantically. It wasn't healthy for either of us."

"What happened with Hunter?" Kurt wondered. "When does he come back into this again?"

"Not until a few months later," Blaine told him. "One of our Dalton friends got married so we all went back to Westerville for the wedding. That's the last time Seb and Hunter saw each other."

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hollywood's hottest couple!"_

_Sebastian and Blaine turned to Hunter, Sebastian visibly paling. "Hunter," he whispered, reaching out to him. Hunter pulled away as if he'd been burned. "I didn't know you were going to be here."_

_"So that makes it ok?" Hunter snapped. "Flaunting your pet around like it's no big deal," he directed towards Blaine._

_"Hunter," Blaine said with astonishment. "It's not like that."_

_"Isn't it? I mean, you're Hollywood's 'It' couple after all," Hunter said bitterly. He turned to a stunned Sebastian. "You couldn't wait to get your __hands on him could you? What did you do? Liquor him up then convince him to sleep with you?"_

_"It wasn't like that," Sebastian said quietly and Blaine wasn't sure if they were still talking about him._

_"I'm sure," Hunter scoffed._

_"Gentlemen," Wes' voice broke the tension. "Not here."_

_Hunter glanced between Sebastian and Blaine before angrily walking off._

"The entire wedding, he glared at me like I was the devil, and Seb didn't say a single word. He was completely lost in his thoughts," Blaine shook his head at the memory. "I had tried talking to Hunter later and it completely blew up in my face. A part of me was still mad at him for not giving Seb a real chance. Everything I said came out wrong and in my attempt to make things better, I made them so much worse."

_"You should be thanking me!"_

_Hunter's jaw dropped. "Thanking you?"_

_"Yes!" Blaine said with exasperation. "We only dated so we could keep each other out of trouble and so he wouldn't go screw every guy in Hollywood!"_

_Hunter laughed bitterly. "Oh, Blaine, thank you so much for sleeping with my soulmate for me," he sneered. "It must've been so hard."_

_"We never slept together," Blaine tried to assure him but Hunter wouldn't listen. "You have to believe me. I only did what I thought was best."_

_"It was always you," Hunter spat out. "It was always about the great Blaine Anderson."_

_Blaine stepped closer to Hunter, his eyes pleading. "Hunter." _

_Hunter pulled his arm back and punched Blaine in the face. "Get the hell away from me. You've done enough."_

"He punched you?!"Kurt gasped.

"Square in the jaw. He hit me so hard I thought he broke it," Blaine said sorrowfully, rubbing his face at the phantom pain where Hunter had punched him years ago. "I tried talking to him again a couple of days later, thinking that he'd calmed down but by then nothing I said was enough. He wouldn't listen to reason. He wouldn't hear me out. In his eyes, we betrayed him and that's all there was to it. After that, we went back to LA and didn't see him again. Sebastian kept trying to contact him but Hunter ignored him completely. Four years later and here we are."

"And where is here?" Kurt questioned with concern. "Are they still not talking? Does he still hate you?"

"No, I don't think he does," Blaine shook his head. "I was expecting a fight today but instead we actually talked. He even apologized for how he reacted years ago. He still doesn't know about Seb's struggle to get sober and stay that way. It's not my place to tell him. From what Wes has told me though, Hunter and Seb have spoken but it didn't exactly go well. I don't really know the details because Seb is avoiding my calls. But from what I've gathered, there was a transference of emotion between them, which means that Seb is in London feeling numb."

"And Hunter is here feeling all the pain," Kurt finished for him. "Oh my God, Blaine! That's years of built up hurt crashing down all at once! That poor man! No wonder his students were saying that he was losing it. That's awful."

The sincerity in Kurt's voice brought a tear to Blaine's eyes. "Yeah," he breathed deeply. "I keep calling Seb hoping he'll talk to me, but when Seb doesn't want to talk, he won't."

"Do you think he's drinking again?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"No, but only because of this movie deal. This means too much to him. If anything, he's completely engulfed in his character. He tends to substitute drinking for smoking though so there's a good chance he's doing that," Blaine said sadly.

Kurt let out a breath. "When you said this story was long and complicated, I didn't expect this."

"I'm sorry love," Blaine said, reaching for Kurt's face to caress. "It is something you needed to know about me though."

"I know, and I'm glad you told me. I just..." Kurt trailed off, tears filling his eyes. "I don't even know who Sebastian is. I fooled myself into thinking that I was somehow his friend and I'm not. I'm just your soulmate."

"Don't think like that," Blaine spoke softly. "Just because you didn't know his past doesn't mean you aren't his friend. I mean yeah, the initial reason for you two talking was because of me, but I promise you that's not why he continued talking to you," Kurt scoffed disbelieving. "I'm serious, Kurt. He continued talking to you because you were funny and because you called him out on his bullshit. If anything, he's talked to you more in the past few months than he has with me. He genuinely likes you, Kurt. He does consider you a friend. Why else would he invite you to go on set with him during Spring break?"

"Pity," Kurt answered wiping the stray tear away.

"Seb doesn't pity anybody," Blaine said gently. "Except maybe himself." "I just wish I had been nicer to him," Kurt muttered.

"You were plenty nice. I told you before, Seb doesn't like it when people are fake with him. When you talk to him, you can't treat him any differently. He's going to know that you're treating him with kid gloves and he hates that. Just be yourself with him and you'll be fine," Blaine assured him.

Kurt nodded and inhaled deeply. "I remember seeing you guys on the cover of the tabloids leaving some club and thinking that he was most vile person," he admitted guiltily. "I remember hating him so much for ruining you. And now...this changes everything."

Blaine offered him a small smile and pulled him into his arms. He kissed Kurt's forehead gently, leaning back so they were lying down. "I keep hoping that he'll call me," he said just above a whisper. "I keep praying that he'll let me in again, but he's so far away that it's easy for him to shut me out."

"Don't give up on him, Blaine. Never give up on him," Kurt said firmly. "He'll come talk to you when he's ready, right?"

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed in Kurt's scent. "Right."


	22. Chapter 22: Christmas With The Hudmels

Chapter 22: Christmas With The Hudmels

* * *

Kurt and Santana were sitting in the living room watching a movie the next day. His parents were working, Finn was gone with Puck, and Blaine was at the Montgomery's house for their annual Christmas party, leaving them alone for the afternoon. Kurt was supposed to attend the party with Blaine, but Santana had called that morning and chewed him out for not spending enough time with her. Sure, she too had been busy with Quinn. But she needed her Kurt time, and though Kurt would never admit it to her, he needed his Santana time too.

They were watching _Bring It On_, the movie that started their obsession with cheerleading. Usually, they would cheer with the girls, they would quote the movie before the lines were even said, and they would argue over who the Queen B truly was. But this time around, Kurt was silent. Santana could tell the moment she walked into the house that something was off with Kurt, though she couldn't pinpoint what. She didn't call him out on it though. Instead she chose to watch him for a while and attempt to figure it out. When his favorite scene came on and Kurt sat quietly instead of quoting it though, Santana had enough.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?"

Kurt raised his brow in bemusement but kept his eyes on the movie. "What are you talking about?"

Santana gave him her, _bitch please_, look. "What do you think I'm talking about? You've been sitting there all quiet and shit this whole time. You didn't even make fun of Sparky's outfit like I know you love to do. Seriously, Kurt. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Kurt told her, though he knew that she would know he was clearly lying. He wasn't surprised when the movie stopped playing. With a sigh, he looked over at her. "What?"

"I don't know," Santana said with a shrug. "You tell me." "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Bullshit," Santana snapped and Kurt sighed in exasperation. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

Kurt picked at his cuticles for a moment before finally turning his full attention to Santana. "Ok, so...Blaine and I talked last night."

"Uh, huh," Santana nodded slowly. "And what? He doesn't like your wardrobe?"

Kurt scoffed. "Bitch, please. My wardrobe is fabulous," Santana rolled her eyes and waved at him to continue. "We talked about his past," Kurt paused and Santana raised a brow. "His past with Sebastian and other guys he'd been with before me."

"Ok. And?"

"And...he's been with other men," Kurt shrugged one shoulder. "Like, sexually. And last night he told me how far he'd actually gone."

"Ok. _And_?" Santana asked again, not exactly sure where he was going with this. "How far did he go? I thought you said he was an anal virgin."

Kurt rolled his eyes at her though he blushed at her words. "Yes, he is. He never went far, just a few blowjobs with some random hookups. And he and Sebastian only hooked up a few times too so it's nothing major."

"I'm sensing a, but, here," Santana said with narrowed eyes.

"But," Kurt said with a nod. "I'm not upset about it. Like at all. I mean, I was a little put off when we talked about it. But now? Nothing."

"Ok?"

"Shouldn't I be angry?" Kurt asked with exasperation. "Shouldn't I be pissed that he was with other men? Or jealous that some random guy had his mouth around his cock?" Santana pursed her lips to prevent herself from laughing. "Shouldn't I want to slap him or feel betrayed or want to find these guys, Sebastian included, and rip their damn hair out?"

Santana couldn't contain herself anymore. She threw her head back and laughed harder than she had in months. Kurt sent her an unamused glare. "Oh my god, I can't."

"This isn't funny, Tana," Kurt said flatly.

"Oh, this is fucking hysterical!" Santana continued to laugh. "Jesus, Hummel. I thought something was really wrong with you!"

Kurt grabbed a couch pillow and threw it at her. "Tana," he whined, though a smirk played at his lips. "I'm being serious! I feel like I should be at least a little upset but I'm not and that worries me! What if I don't love Blaine as much as I thought I did? Does this make me a bad soulmate?"

Santana waved her arms in front of her and shook her head. "Stop, stop. Hold on," she said as she tried to control her laughter. "So what you're telling me is that you're upset that you aren't upset? That doesn't even make any sense!" Kurt groaned and set his head back on the couch. "Kurt, are you being serious right now?" Kurt shrugged but said nothing. "Wow," she shook her head in astonishment. "Ok, first of all, nobody, and I mean _nobody, _loves Blaine more than you do. Second, this does not in any way, shape, or form make you a bad soulmate. If anything, this makes you an amazing soulmate because you aren't letting something that happened years ago get in the way of your life now. I can't believe that you were seriously upset at yourself for handling this so maturely. What were you even thinking? Really?"

"I don't know," Kurt said with a sigh. "I guess I kept thinking about what happened with you and Britt and Sam, and Q, and I thought that I should be angry and jealous too."

"That's completely different and you know it," Santana deadpanned. "What happened with us was messy and complicated and it happened to us now. This thing with Blaine happened when we were like, 12."

"So I'm not wrong for just accepting his past without question?" Kurt asked her.

"Do you feel like there's something you need to question? Honestly."

Kurt thought about it for a moment. He thought about the details behind Sebastian and Hunter's bad choices, because yes, they did choose wrong by sleeping together and not working it out, though it wasn't his place to judge. He thought about Blaine's involvement in it, his commitment to Sebastian and their friendship. He thought about how had it not been for Blaine's questionable choices, Sebastian would've been much worse off. He smiled softly to himself as he recalled how attentive Blaine had been last night and this morning, as if he was waiting for Kurt to go off on him. He remembered the look of worry on Blaine's face when he told Kurt the whole truth; the worry that he would somehow become a disappointment to Kurt because he wasn't as perfect as the world thought he was. But the truth is that it's all of Blaine's imperfections Kurt loved the most. It's the nerdy quirks and the insecurities that made Kurt swoon. Blaine was his soulmate, for better or worse, and he's certainly not going to get worked up over something that had nothing to do with him.

"You know, I don't," Kurt finally answered. "He's my soulmate, my one and only. How could I be upset with him for experimenting with other guys? It's not like we knew each other. And it's not like I hadn't planned on going out and doing my own experimenting before I knew Blaine was mine."

"Exactly," Santana grinned. "Why are you even trying to fret about this?"

Kurt shrugged and sighed. "I don't even know. I guess things have been going so well that I was looking for something to be wrong, ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Santana nodded. "I think you need to get used to things going well for the rest of your life, Kurt. I mean, Blaine freaking Anderson is your soulmate! It doesn't get any better than that."

Kurt smiled brightly, a future with Blaine flashing before his eyes. "No, it really doesn't."

* * *

Later that night, once everyone was in bed and Kurt was wrapped up in Blaine's arms, Kurt finally decided to bring Blaine's past up for the last time.

"I'm not mad at you."

He spoke so quietly that Blaine wasn't sure if he'd heard him. "What?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine with a small smile. "I'm not mad at you," he repeated. "For dating Sebastian or for the random guys at the clubs; for any of it. I understand that things were complicated and I get that you were only trying to help your best friend. I just needed you to know that I'm not mad at you."

The relief on Blaine's face was as clear as day. "I was so sure that you would be," he admitted softly. "I kept waiting for you to flip out on me. Why do you think I was so willing to go to the Montgomery's by myself today? I was terrified you'd see Hunter and then talk to him and just... explode."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I'm honestly ok. I can't be mad at you for something like this. You were young and naïve and Hollywood is scary. If anything I'm grateful you had Sebastian around. He helped keep you in check just as much as you helped him."

Blaine raised his hand to Kurt's cheek and caressed it. "You're incredible, you know that? I've never met a more compassionate person in my life."

Kurt blushed at the compliment. "I get it from Dad, though he'll tell you I get it from my mom," he leaned forward and kissed Blaine sweetly. "Let's get some sleep," he said as he settled back down against Blaine's chest. "We have an early day tomorrow."

* * *

Christmas Eve morning was a rush of events. Burt and Carole woke the boys up before sunrise and sat them down in the living room. Blaine didn't mind too much. As long as he had his cup of coffee, which Carole supplied the moment they got downstairs, he was good to go. Kurt and Finn however grumbled and complained at the early wakeup call.

"Seriously Dad, you couldn't give us like, another hour?" Kurt mumbled into his cup of coffee. "It's not like we're doing anything today but putting up the tree."

"That is where you're wrong," Burt said with a point of his finger. "Eileen called, they're back early from the Bahamas and we're going over there for dinner. That means we need to get everything done before we leave."

"You mean before you guys leave," Kurt said pointedly. "Blaine and I are staying here."

"Now, Kurt," Carole started gently. "I know you and the girls don't exactly get along but-"

"But nothing," Kurt cut her off. "I am not spending my Christmas Eve with those devil spawn. Besides, they're huge Warbler fans. If Blaine shows up there with us, the whole world will know that we're soulmates before we even tell them to keep their mouths shut," Burt and Carole glanced at each other but said nothing. "You know I'm right. And I'm not about to leave Blaine here by himself. Just tell them I have the flu or something."

Burt sighed. "Alright fine. You two can stay here," Kurt grinned happily and bounced in his seat. An entire afternoon alone in the house with Blaine sounded much better than spending even a second with his cousins. "We still need to get things done early though so, Finn," Burt called out and Finn grunted in response. "You, Kurt, and I are going out to get the tree. Blaine and Carole will stay here and get the rest of the decorations in this box up by the time we get home. Let's try and be done by noon. It's a long drive to Eileen's. Ready, break!" Burt clapped.

Blaine stood up with a grin, eager to help Carole put up the rest of the decorations. Kurt gulped down his coffee and then smacked Finn on the head. "Let's go, Phineas."

"Don't call me that," Finn grumbled though he started to stand anyway. "Then hurry up," Kurt retorted back as he made his way upstairs.

Finn begrudgingly followed him. "If I'm Phineas, you're Ferb right?" "Yep," Kurt laughed. "Blaine could be Perry."

Blaine gasped dramatically. "The super-secret platypus spy?" Kurt looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Awesome!"

Burt chuckled and shook his head. His boys were too much sometimes. He turned to look at Blaine who was taking instructions from Carole and smiled. Blaine was one of his boys now and it warmed his heart. They were in for a good Christmas this year.

* * *

A few hours and a delicious pancake breakfast later, Blaine and the Hudmels were in the living room starting on the tree. Carole was sitting on the chair stringing popcorn, Kurt and Finn were sitting on the couch making paper chains, and Burt and Blaine were putting the lights on the tree. There was soft Christmas music playing in the background which they all hum along to and the snow was beginning to fall once more. Kurt's end of the paper chain took longer than usual because instead of paying attention to which color strip he picked up, his eyes were on Blaine and his father. He watched them interact with a loving a smile, his heart swelling with joy at the sight. He wondered though if he would ever have a relationship with Blaine's parents like Blaine had with his. He hoped that one day in the future both families could come together for the holidays.

"Dude, you just glued three greens in a row," Finn said with a hint of annoyance. Kurt turned his attention to his end of the paper chain and cursed under his breath. Finn smirked. "Maybe if you stop staring at Blaine's ass you wouldn't have messed up," he whispered.

"I was not staring at his ass," Kurt said with an eye roll as he tore off the green strips.

Finn scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"I wasn't!" Kurt argued, balling up the construction paper and tossing it at Finn.

Blaine and Burt looked over their shoulders as Kurt and Finn playfully argued. Burt shook his head with a half smirk while Blaine chuckled. Blaine looked at Burt with a grateful smile. "Thank you for letting me be a part of this, Burt. It means a lot to me that you've been so welcoming."

"No need to thank me, son. You're a part of this family now. We're happy to have you," Burt said with soft smile.

Blaine looked down bashfully. "I know. I just...we never did things like this in my house," he spoke quietly. "We didn't have traditions like this or have family nights," Blaine glanced back up with a sad smile. "This past week has been amazing. I'm so incredibly lucky to have been able to be a part of it."

Burt patted Blaine's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "If anyone is lucky, it's me," he said with a glance at Kurt. "His mom used to always buy the tree. I'd always tell her to wait until I got home from work but she never could," Burt looked at Blaine with sad eyes. "And then, the first Christmas after she died, I totally forgot about it. That is until I saw little Kurt hanging his own version of a Christmas ornament on his window shade Christmas Eve; her old perfume bottle. He always loved the way she smelled." Blaine looked over his shoulder at Kurt and smiled at the blush that spread across Kurt's cheek at getting caught staring.

"So I pull him out of bed, I throw a coat on him, and I drive through a snowstorm right down to the Christmas tree sale. It was the first time he smiled since his mom died. After that, his smile was far and few between. Until he met you at the park," Blaine looked back at Burt with soft eyes. "He talked about you for months and when he did, his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. You and your music brought him back to me, Blaine. You may be fated to be together, but I'm the lucky one here. Not only did I get to witness years of you inadvertently teaching him to always be proud of who he is, but now I get to sit front row and center for your future together. I couldn't have asked for a better soulmate for my son than you."

Kurt looked up just as Blaine dropped the lights in his hand and threw his arms around his father who hugged him right back. He watched them with growing curiosity as they continued their hushed conversation. "Finn, what do you think they're talking about?" he whispered.

Finn glanced at Burt and Blaine. "Beats me," he shrugged. He looked at Kurt's end of the paper chain and groaned. "Dude, seriously?"

Kurt hummed with a raised brow though his eyes were still on Blaine and his dad. They had let go and it looked like Blaine had wiped a tear away. He heard Finn sigh in exasperation and turned back. He groaned when he saw that once again he messed up the color pattern. "Alright, I'm done getting distracted."

"Yeah, right," Finn muttered as Kurt once again glanced over at Blaine and Burt. They were never going to get this done.

* * *

Shortly after Burt, Carole, and Finn left for Carole's sister's house, Blaine and Kurt got into Kurt's navigator and drove to the cemetery. Kurt was wary about bringing Blaine with him, not wanting to risk anyone recognizing him. But Blaine had assured him they would be fine thanks to his winter gear.

"The best thing about the cold is that I can cover up my entire face and no one would be the wiser," Blaine had told him with a goofy grin. Kurt had simply shaken his head with a smirk.

Kurt pulled up to the cemetery and sighed with relief when he saw that they were the only ones there. He parked the car, turned it off, and unbuckled his seatbelt before turning to look at Blaine. He tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. The only part of Blaine that was visible was his eyes and they were hidden behind thick framed black glasses. Kurt pulled out his phone and took a picture.

"You are seriously the biggest dork I've ever met," Kurt said with a fond smile.

Blaine pulled his scarf down and grinned happily. "But I'm your dork."

Kurt leaned over and kissed him chastely. "Yes, you are," he said as he reached into the back seat for the white roses. "Come on."

Blaine waited for Kurt by the passenger side door and took his hand when he came around the car. Kurt walked the familiar path to his mother's grave, the newly fallen snow covering the remaining tracks of any recent visitors. When they reached the headstone, Kurt knelt in the snow and placed the flowers down. Blaine knelt down next to him, glancing around quickly before bringing his scarf down. Kurt brushed the snow off her headstone and smiled when he saw her name.

"Hi, Mommy," Kurt spoke softly and Blaine couldn't help but look at him. There was a sudden innocence radiating off him and it somehow made him even more beautiful. "I know I just saw you last week and I usually come with Dad on Christmas Day, but I didn't want to wait until tomorrow," he glanced at Blaine and smiled. "I brought Blaine with me. He really wanted to meet you."

"Hi, Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said a bit bashfully. This was an entirely new experience for him, talking to someone's grave. He didn't want to mess it up. "It's lovely to meet you."

"You can call her Elizabeth," Kurt said with a smirk. "She says to stop being so nervous."

Blaine raised a brow. "Did she now?"

"Mhm," Kurt nodded matter of factly. "Trust me, I know these things." This was something Burt did with his son when he was a child. They would visit his late wife together and he'd speak for her as if she was there. As Kurt grew older and he started visiting her by himself, he answered his own questions and spoke to her, allowing all the good memories to fill his soul.

Blaine chuckled and looked at Elizabeth's headstone. "You'll have to excuse me, Elizabeth. I've never done this before. But Kurt's right, I really wanted to meet you. I'm honored that he shared this moment with me."

Kurt smiled. "She says it's lovely to meet you too and she's glad that I brought you," Blaine smiled lovingly at him. A sudden chill pierced through their heavy coats and Kurt sighed sadly. "Mommy, we can't stay. It's going to start snowing again and I don't want to get stuck on the road. I just wanted to come say hi and introduce you to Blaine. But we'll be back soon. Dad will be here tomorrow, weather permitting. I love you. Merry Christmas." Kurt blew her a kiss and started to stand up. He looked at Blaine with confusion when he didn't follow suit. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blaine assured him with a gentle smile. "Why don't you turn the car on and I'll be right there? I want to talk to her for one more minute."

Kurt raised a suspicious brow. "Does this have anything to do with whatever you and Dad talked about this morning?"

Blaine hummed in contemplation. "Not exactly."

"Alright," Kurt said with an eye roll and a smirk. "Don't be long."

Blaine nodded with a small smile. He waited until he was certain that Kurt was out of earshot before turning his attention to the headstone. "Mrs. Hummel, Elizabeth, I need to thank you," he started just above a whisper. "You see, my life has been really crazy and when I needed hope the most, Kurt was there pulling me through. Kurt told me that you used to call him your good luck charm and I truly believe that he was, because you see, he's my good luck charm too. I'm so incredibly blessed to have him and I have you to thank for that. So, thank you, for sharing him with me. I promise to always take care of him and to always treat him with respect," Blaine looked towards the entry way and saw Kurt reaching his car. "I love him more than anything. Thank you for bringing him into my life," Blaine looked at the headstone with soft smile. "Merry Christmas, Elizabeth."

Blaine covered his face with his scarf and stood up to leave. Before he could a take step though, a gust of wind blew, and despite the cold, the breeze filled Blaine with warmth. He was probably imagining it, but he could've sworn he heard the words, thank you, whispered in his ear. As he walked back the car, the warmth in his heart grew. Any doubt he could've possibly had was suddenly gone. They were ready.

* * *

"KURT! BLAINE! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Finn jumped up and down on Kurt's bed, a giddy grin on his face. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Kurt groaned with frustration. "Get off my damn bed, you buffoon!" he snapped.

"GET UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Finn shouted before running out of the room.

Kurt rolled his eyes while Blaine merely chuckled. "Sorry about him."

"It's fine," Blaine assured him. He watched Kurt stretch and yawn before capturing his lips. Kurt gasped at the sudden ferocity. Blaine's kiss was gentle and sweet, but there was a passion behind it that left Kurt breathless. "Merry Christmas, my love," Blaine whispered as they parted. "It's our first in this lifetime."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, his whole face flushed. "Merry Christmas," he breathed out.

Blaine grinned, pecked him on the nose and got up. "Come on. It's Christmas!" he said eagerly. "We can't spend it in bed!"

Kurt watched with amusement as Blaine hurried into the bathroom. As soon as Blaine shut the door, Kurt grabbed Blaine's pillow and inhaled deeply. The day hadn't even begun and it was already the best Christmas ever.

* * *

The Hudmels sat around the tree opening their gifts. While Carole and Kurt opened their gifts slowly and set the wrapping paper aside, Finn and Burt tore through theirs like children. Blaine simply watched them with amusement. His gift had been the music studio so there was nothing for him to unwrap. Except for Kurt's gift, but they were exchanging theirs later in Kurt's room. Or so Kurt thought. Blaine technically bought him two gifts; the cuffs were what he was giving Kurt in private.

"Where are the gifts from Blaine?" Finn asked eagerly, his unwrapped presents on the floor next to him.

"What makes you think he got you anything, Finn?" Kurt asked seriously, though he knew exactly what Blaine had bought for him. "Just because he's rich doesn't mean he spent money on you."

Finn shrunk back. "I didn't mean it like that," he muttered with embarrassment.

"Kurt," Blaine chided with a smirk. "Don't be mean to him."

Kurt grinned from ear to ear. "He just makes it so easy!"

Blaine shook his head and laughed. "Finn, Carole, Burt, I did buy you guys gifts, but before I give them to you, just know that nothing you say will make me take them back." Burt and Carole glanced at each other curiously and Finn's eyes widened with excitement. "You've all been so unbelievably welcoming. The least I can do is show my appreciation."

"Blaine," Carole started softly. "You didn't have to buy us anything. You're family-"

"Exactly!" Finn cut in. "He's family so he gets to buy us whatever he wants and we don't get to complain!"

"He has a point, Carole," Burt nodded. "Not that I'm exactly thrilled about you spending a lot of money on us, but I can't say I'm not intrigued either."

Blaine smiled excitedly and stood up. He walked to the book shelf and pulled out the four envelopes he had hidden the night before. He handed one to each family member, the last one going to Kurt.

Kurt looked at him in confusion. "I thought we were exchanging gifts later."

"We are," Blaine nodded as he sat down. "This is something else," he winked.

Kurt raised a brow but instead of opening it, he turned to his family to watch them open theirs. Carole's face lit up when she saw that her gift was a five year membership to one of the best spa resorts in Columbus. Burt's jaw dropped in shock, his eyes sparkling with excitement when he saw two tickets to attend the Frankfurt Motor Show, the largest car show in the world. Along with the motor show tickets were two plane tickets to Germany where the show was held, and the hotel stay information. Finn's reaction was Blaine's favorite. He didn't scream or freak out. He simply stared dumbfounded, unable to believe what he held in his hands.

"Dude...Superbowl tickets?" Finn finally asked, looking up at Blaine with awe. "You got me Superbowl tickets?"

"Technically, I got you vouchers," Blaine corrected with a smile. "Since we still don't know who is playing. But, you and one more person will have box seats and your airfare and hotel stay will be paid for as well."

"Whoa," Finn breathed out. "Best bro-in-law ever."

Blaine looked over at Kurt who was still holding his envelope. "Are you gonna open that?"

Kurt hummed. "I don't know. I'm kinda scared," he teased lightly. Blaine shrugged nonchalantly but said nothing, a smirk on his lips. With a sigh Kurt opened his envelope. He gasped, his eyes wide. "Blaine! These are front row seats to Panic! At The Disco!"

"Not just front row seats," Blaine shook his head. "All day passes. I called in a favor and Brendon will be there to give you a tour. You and your girls. You'll get to hang out with him and the band all day."

"AAAAH!" Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and tackled to the floor. "Oh my God! This is so cool! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Blaine chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" Kurt said with a groan as they parted. He quickly got on his feet and started to run upstairs. "I need to call Tana!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Blaine and Kurt sat crossed legged across from each other on Kurt's bed. Kurt held a big square box in his hands, a shy smile on his lips. Blaine held a much smaller box with a nervous smile. He hoped that Kurt was as ready as he thought they were. They exchanged gifts but as Kurt started to unwrap the bow, Blaine stopped him

"Let me open yours first," Blaine said with a gentle smile. Kurt nodded and set his gift down. Blaine unwrapped his gift, a soft breath escaping his lips. "Kurt."

"It's my Blaine book," Kurt explained as Blaine opened the large scrap book. "I started it when I was little and just kept adding to it."

Blaine ran his fingers over the pages of different articles that spoke of him. He smiled at the decorations surrounding the photos and chuckled at the commentary that young Kurt had written underneath each one. Kurt bit his lip anxiously when Blaine turned to the page that he called the Hummel- Anderson Wedding Extraordinaire. Blaine bit back a laugh, not wanting Kurt to think he was laughing at him.

"I used to plan our wedding," Kurt said self-consciously. Blaine looked up at him, his eyes dancing with delight. "I even got a light haired Ken doll and a dark haired one and married them as if it was us. Now obviously, not everything in there is accurate. Like, Finn will be my best man, not Tana, and of course we won't be getting married at the Taj Mahal, but I liked to dream big."

"I can't believe you're giving me your Blaine book," Blaine laughed softly.

"I wanted to give you something personal," Kurt spoke quietly. "This book was my everything. It held all my hopes and dreams. I wanted to share that with you," Blaine looked up at Kurt lovingly. "I've added pages recently too, from after we met. I know it's not much, but I thought that maybe this could give you some insight on how much I've really appreciated you and your music."

Blaine closed the book and set it aside. He cupped Kurt's face and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Much like this morning, Kurt was left breathless. "I love it," Blaine whispered against his lips when they parted. "Thank you for trusting me with this. When we go back on tour, it'll be this book that I read every single night."

Kurt blushed and looked away. He gingerly picked up Blaine's gift and looked up at him through his lashes. "My turn?" Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for. He watched Kurt unwrap the bow, the soft cloth Blaine wrapped the box in slipping off. Kurt looked up at Blaine, his heart beating erratically. "Blaine?"

"Open it," Blaine said with a hopeful smile. With a shaky hand, Kurt lifted the lid, gasping quietly when he saw the black cuffs. "I know the plan was to wait until after you graduated to bond, but to be honest, I don't want to wait. When I present you to the world, I want to present you as my soulmate, wholly and truly. I want the world to see that you are mine and mine alone. I want them to know that no matter what anyone else says, you and I the real deal; that they can't break us or what we have."

Tears filled Kurt's eyes as he lifted one of the cuffs. He ran his fingers over the high quality leather, lifting the buckle. He'd always wanted his bonding cuff to have a buckle instead of the usual clip. He had always meant to tell Blaine that, assuming they would pick out their bonding cuffs together. The fact that Blaine had surprised him with them made his heart swell. He flipped it over and nearly broke down at the stitching on the bottom of the cuff. The initials B.D.A. were beautifully stitched in the same location as Blaine's name was etched on his skin. He picked up the other cuff and flipped it over to see his initials stitched on it as well.

"They're beautiful," Kurt said just above a whisper, a single tear streaming down his cheek. He looked up at Blaine and smiled. "Are you sure we're ready?"

"I am," Blaine said with a nod. He grabbed the cuffs from Kurt's hands and placed them back in the box. He then intertwined their fingers and looked deep into his eyes. "It'll be tough at times. Being away from you after we bond will be the hardest thing we've ever done. But nothing would bring me greater joy than to bond my soul to yours. Will you bond with me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel? Will you become mine for all eternity?"

Kurt choked out a laugh and nodded. "Yes, I will. I'll bond with you."

Blaine leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Their heads were spinning, their hearts racing at the same beat. Their souls were desperate to become one and the overwhelming need made them cry. They finally parted, their foreheads resting on each other. They couldn't help but laugh jovially, hundreds of emotions coursing through them.

Kurt lifted his head and looked into Blaine's sparkling eyes. "When?"

Blaine's grin grew wider. "We leave first thing in the morning on a private getaway," he said, Kurt's eyebrows shooting straight up. "I'm taking you to the Rocky Mountains for two weeks."

"Seriously?" Kurt squeaked.

Blaine nodded. "Mhm. It's just you, me, and the mountains."

Kurt clapped excitedly. "Oh my God, Blaine!" Blaine laughed and Kurt's face suddenly went serious. "Oh my God! Blaine!" he shouted, quickly jumping off his bed. "I have to pack!"

"I guess it's a good thing I told you now instead of in the morning then?" Blaine questioned with a smirk.

Kurt sent him a glare though a smirk played at his lips. "You're lucky I love you so damn much," he said before disappearing into the closet.

"Love you too," Blaine called out happily. He fell back on the bed, grabbing the scrapbook Kurt gave him and holding it against his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. They were in for the best vacation of their lives.


	23. Chapter 23: We Are Eternal

Chapter 23: We Are Eternal

**I would like to apologise in advance for the formatting issues (the random massive gaps between some paragraphs) I have tried to fix them but every time I save it and go back to check if they're actually gone, they reappear :(**

* * *

_The bonding process between soulmates is more intimate than the act of sexual intercourse, for when soulmates bond, their souls connect on a different plane of existence. Once the bond begins, the souls travel to a place of purity, the Lands of Mira, and present themselves to each other in the most vulnerable of forms. The Lands of Mira has been said to be the most beautiful of worlds, its magic rippling through the wind as two souls become one. Depending on the souls entering its existence, the Mira will present itself, blessing the souls with a stronger, deeper bond. The Mira is neither a being nor an entity, but a source of energy. It only presents itself to those souls it deems worthy. Few and far between have been lucky enough to receive the Mira's blessing, but those who are, have a love for the ages. Those who receive the Mira's blessing are considered royalty. Their love is pure, intangible, and their bond is unbreakable._

* * *

After a long day of travel, Kurt and Blaine finally reached their destination. The private resort was surrounded by the Rocky Mountains, the layout giving off a mystical feel. There were six cabins in total on the secluded property. Five for guests and one for the employees that worked there. The cabins were far enough apart to give each guest complete privacy, but close enough to reach in case of an emergency. Other than the landline and the Wi-Fi provided by the company, they were completely cut off from the rest of the world.

Kurt had to admit, he wasn't expecting such a luxurious getaway. He knew that money was no object for Blaine and he expected to be blown away. He always was. But this? Their five bedroom cabin with its own Jacuzzi, steam room, fireplace, wrap around patio, modern décor, and castle like exterior was unlike anything he ever imagined.

"A nice hotel would've sufficed, Blaine," Kurt said awestruck as Blaine gave him a tour. "You didn't have to go all out."

Blaine chuckled, his arms wrapping around Kurt's torso from behind. They were standing at the back of the cabin by the door that led to the patio and taking in the beautiful sight of the snowy mountains. "Of course I did, love," he replied with a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "This is more than us bonding. This is two weeks straight of no interruptions and no responsibility to anyone but ourselves. Two weeks of us just being together," Blaine turned Kurt around in his arms and smiled. "Besides, it would've been far too easy to be found in a hotel, no matter how high the security. We don't have to worry about being seen out here." Kurt looked down a bit shyly, a slight flush on his cheeks. There was something about the way Blaine looked at him that always made him blush. Kurt was certain that when they were 80 years old, Blaine would still be able to make him blush without effort. "Come on, I have something else to show you."

Blaine led Kurt to the main bedroom and Kurt raised a brow. "You already showed me this room, Blaine."

Blaine looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "I didn't show you the best part though," he said as he walked them over to what Kurt assumed was a window. Blaine pulled open the large curtains and Kurt gasped. There was a door that led to a small patio but the patio was closed in by tall glass windows. "The sun rises on this side and the room is heated. I know you're mostly inspired in the mornings so I thought that you could sketch in here whenever you wake up."

Kurt smiled from ear to ear, already envisioning his mornings. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"Anything for you," Blaine sighed happily, leaning forward to kiss Kurt's nose. "Now, are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something to eat or are you just tired?"

Kurt hummed, his arms wrapping around Blaine's neck. "Mostly tired but I could eat something light."

"Why don't you go take a shower, I'll make us something to eat, and then we can head to bed?" Blaine suggested. "It's still a bit early but it's been a long day."

"Sounds good to me," Kurt said through a small yawn. He gave Blaine a chaste kiss before letting go and walking to his luggage.

Blaine watched him grab a pair of boxers, the bag that held his night creams, and walk into the bathroom humming. He turned to look at the four post bed and ran his fingers over the comforter, a soft smile on his lips. In a matter of a few days, they would be making love on that bed. They would be bonding. The thought alone made his entire being thrum with an energy that made him shiver. They were in for an incredible two weeks.

* * *

Blaine woke up early the next morning to an empty bed. He glanced around the room and smiled when he saw Kurt sitting out on the patio. He closed his eyes and stretched before getting up. He silently watched Kurt from inside the room for a while, admiring the way the early morning sun seemed to make him glow. Blaine would never get over how stunning his soulmate truly was. Kurt was completely transfixed in his sketchbook, his head tilted slightly as his hand swiftly ran across the page. As he reached for a different colored pencil, Blaine quietly backed away and left the room.

* * *

Kurt was so involved in his sketch that he didn't hear the door open nor did he notice Blaine's presence. It wasn't until the smell of coffee reached his nose that he finally looked up. "Good morning," he greeted with a relaxed smile. He set his pencil down and grabbed the cup of coffee from Blaine. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Blaine replied, looking over Kurt's shoulder to look at his sketch. "Is that you and Tana?"

Kurt hummed as he took a sip from his coffee. "Yeah, I'm designing our prom outfits. We have to look nothing but fabulous when we win Prom King and Queen."

Blaine smirked, pulling out the seat next to Kurt and sitting down. "You're that confident that you're going to win?"

"Of course we are," Kurt scoffed and set his sketchbook down on the table. "The students at McKinley are notorious for their write-in votes, and at last year's junior prom, I won king and queen."

Blaine's face dropped. "Kurt."

Kurt shook his head quickly though, a smirk on his lips. "It wasn't like that. Or well, it was, but not in the way you think. You see, Finn had overheard Dave and this dumbass Azimio talking in the locker room about how much of a faggy queen I am, then I overheard Finn telling Puckerman that Dave and Azimio needed to get their asses beat because they were calling me a queen. So that gave me this brilliant idea to win both king and queen. The girls and I came up with the plan and by the time junior prom came around, the whole school thought they were being clever by writing my name in for queen. I had already been crowned king when the principal called my name for queen. I walked back to the microphone like I was in shock, devastated even, and the jocks are all snickering to themselves and the New Directions are like, ready for me to blow up. But then I looked over at the girls and I give them this look," Kurt showed him the devilish grin and Blaine's temperature suddenly rose, "before turning to the crowd and saying, 'You suckers are so predictable. _Thank you for voting me as your King and Queen. Being a top has never felt so good. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant being on top. Though it's kinda the same thing isn't it? Either way, all blow Kurt Hummel.'_"

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. "You did not say that!"

"I sure did," Kurt said with a proud nod.

"With your teachers and your principal all there?"

"Mhm. You should've seen the look on everyone's face when they realized I planned the whole thing. It was glorious. I even wore this amazing blazer and kilt combo so I was dressed for both parts," Kurt smiled and Blaine shook his head with amusement. "That was the moment Sue decided to make me Cheerios Captain."

"You know, you're kinda evil," Blaine smirked as he leaned closer to Kurt, his eyes blazing. "But I like it," he said lowly.

"Good," Kurt whispered back before their lips met in a heated kiss.

Blaine pulled away quickly though, with a satisfied grin playing at his lips as Kurt's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Blaine with dark eyes and Blaine continued to smile. "I'm going to go make us breakfast," he said with a swift kiss to Kurt's forehead and walked back inside, leaving Kurt hard and breathless.

* * *

"Tease," Kurt muttered with a pout as he sat down at the kitchen table. Blaine winked over his shoulder and continued to hum as he cooked breakfast. Kurt watched him as he effortlessly flipped the omelet. He smiled to himself, unable to believe that this was really his life now. "So, is this what it'll be like when we live together?" he asked quietly. Blaine glanced at him with a questioning brow. "Me sketching in the early morning while you cook us breakfast? Or me cooking dinner and calling you down repeatedly because you're stuck on some new song lyric?" he smirked.

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "Yep." He placed the omelet on the second plate and turned off the stove. "Except that whoever is cooking has to be naked," he said with a cheeky grin. "House rule."

"Oh really?" Kurt questioned as Blaine set both plates on the table before turning to the refrigerator to get orange juice. "And how exactly is that rule going to work when we have kids?"

Blaine froze for a moment, warmth filling his heart. This was the first time Kurt had ever mentioned having children and the sudden emotion nearly brought a tear to his eye. He said nothing as he grabbed the carton of orange juice and turned back to Kurt. His face soft, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Well," Blaine started as he took a seat next to Kurt. "When we have kids, we'll obviously be unable to participate in that rule. But we still have some time before that happens."

"True," Kurt nodded as he poured himself some juice.

"Since we're on the topic, is that something you want?" Blaine asked him. "Kids I mean. You want us to be dads one day?"

Kurt looked at him with surprise. "Of course I want us to have kids. Why wouldn't I?"

Blaine half shrugged, his eyes downcast. "I don't know. We've never discussed it before."

Kurt watched him curiously for a moment. Their time together had been limited in the passing months and it wasn't until recently that he began noticing the more vulnerable side of Blaine. He was starting to realize that Blaine was more self-conscious than he led on. With a small sigh, he reached for Blaine's hand to hold. Blaine looked up through his lashes and he smiled softly. "I want us to have kids someday, Blaine," Kurt assured him. "I want kids and the white picket fence and the Dad wagon to drive them and their little friends all over town. I want all of it."

Blaine caressed Kurt's hand with his thumb, his lip caught in-between his teeth. "The Dad wagon too, huh? That sounds like a pretty boring life," he teased softly.

"As long as I'm with you, life will never be boring," Kurt smirked though he meant every word.

Blaine chuckled, leaning over for a kiss. "I love you," he whispered against Kurt's lips.

Kurt hummed in appreciation. "I love you too. So," he said slowly as he pulled his hand back, "since we're on the topic of kids and our future, I've been thinking about something and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Shoot," Blaine replied as he poured himself a glass of juice.

"Well, I know I said I wanted to go to Parsons, but that was before I found you," Kurt said and Blaine stilled his movements. "I was thinking that maybe I could go to UCLA or Berkeley. They both have great design programs and that way you don't have to leave your life in California behind."

Blaine shook his head and sat back in his seat. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no," Blaine said with finality. "Kurt, I've lived my dream. I'm living it right now. I promised that I would do everything I could to make your dreams come true and Parsons is your dream. I'm not letting you give that up for me."

"But Blaine, your whole life is in LA," Kurt argued. "How could I ask you to uproot just so that I can go to Parsons? I can get just as good of an education at UCLA or Berkeley."

"You would get a mediocre education compared to Parsons," Blaine said as he crossed his arms. "They're great schools, but they can't give you what Parsons can. I can make music anywhere, but there's only one Parsons." Kurt huffed in disbelief. This wasn't at all how he expected the conversation to go. "And you're not asking me to uproot my whole life, Kurt. My life is wherever you are and if your dream is Parsons, which it is, then that's where you need to be. So we live in New York for a while. That's fine. As long as you're following your dreams, I'm happy."

"You're serious?" Kurt asked, not wanting to get his hopes up. He'd been thinking about the change for a while and although he did feel bad for making Blaine move to New York for him, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been heartbroken when he decided not to go to Parsons.

"Absolutely," Blaine said with an encouraging smile. "Once this tour is over, the guys and I are taking an extended break. David and Katherine will have the baby, Wes and Vanessa are going to start their own family, and Jeff and Nick have been looking to expand their studio. The timing is perfect really. We'll go to the beach house this summer, you can even bring Tana and Quinn along if you like, and then we'll move to New York so that you can go to school. I'll work on my music at home while you start to take over the fashion world."

"Are you sure? Cause I really don't mind moving to LA," Kurt told him but his resolve was breaking and Blaine knew it.

Blaine sat forward and grabbed hold of his hands, bringing them to his lips to kiss. "I'm positive."

Kurt's face broke out into a huge grin. "Ok then. Parsons it is."

* * *

Once they finished breakfast, they migrated to the living room and cuddled together on the couch in front of the fireplace. They continued to discuss their future plans, their goals and their dreams. Blaine admitted that he was a bit nervous about venturing away from The Warblers to start his solo music career. It had been talked about amongst the guys recently and while his friends were completely supportive and they all knew from the beginning that there would be an end of the road for them, Blaine was still worried.

"It's easy with the guys," Blaine explained. "We're a unit. My failure means their failure, my success means their success and vice versa. We're good together. We know exactly what needs to be done to succeed. We've been singing together for ten years. There's no trying to figure things out, there's no trial and error with us. But by myself? I have to figure out who I am as an artist, how I want to approach my career. I have to figure out what kind of music I want to write and what message I want to send. It's like starting all over again. It's a bit daunting."

"Blaine, honey," Kurt said, fighting back a grin. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're kind of being ridiculous."

"I am not," Blaine replied defensively. "These are legitimate concerns, Kurt. How can you say that I'm being ridiculous?"

"Have you told the guys your worries?" Kurt asked instead of answering. Blaine shook his head. "Why not?"

Blaine breathed out and looked away. "Because..."

"Because?"

"Because they would say I'm being ridiculous," Blaine snapped though a smirk played at his lips. "But I'm not, ok? What if I'm not what people want? What if I'm only famous because The Warblers as a whole is what made me appealing? Fame is very fickle, Kurt. What if I put myself out there and completely fail?"

Kurt pursed his lips and sighed. "Look, I get it. You're scared. But you're a performer, Blaine. You're meant to find the spotlight. You can't shy away from your greatness just because you're afraid that you aren't great enough. You have a gift and it wouldn't be right to let you hide that away."

"I know," Blaine said, looking down at their intertwined hands. "I just...I can't help but doubt myself. I have these moments where I think, 'Where would I be if the guys hadn't found me? How far would I have really gotten without them?' I know it sounds crazy but sometimes I really feel like I wouldn't be anything without the guys, like I was never good enough to be on my own so by the grace of God the guys came and saved me."

"Where's all this coming from?" Kurt asked gently. "I always thought that being a solo artist was your main goal, your biggest dream."

"It is," Blaine confirmed with a nod. "I don't know. I guess a part of me still hears my dad telling me how I'll never make it."

"Your dad? This has to do with your parents?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment, contemplative. Kurt watched him gather his thoughts, his thumb caressing Blaine's hand. Blaine finally nodded and looked up at Kurt with a sadness he'd never seen. "There's this part of me that really doesn't feel great enough. I feel like I'm in this constant state of fear that my career is going to suddenly crumble beneath me and on top of the rubble will be my father. I mean, why do you think I was so worried about telling you what happened with Sebastian? Or why I was so willing to go to the Montgomery's on my own?" Kurt shrugged and shook his head. "It's because I was terrified that you'd reject me; that it would change how you felt about me."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out.

"Yeah, the guys and I have had a great career so far," Blaine continued. "But it's the guys and me, not just me. I put on this façade of being confident and in a lot of ways, I am. But I also have this very real fear of rejection. I hate to blame my parents, but that's where it all stems from. Even from Cooper. We're close now, but I grew up in his shadow. I've overcome a lot in my life but...this is something that I still struggle with."

Kurt's heart broke at Blaine's confession. How could someone as incredible as his Blaine have so much self-doubt? Even in that very moment, Kurt could see the vulnerability, the fear of rejection. He closed the space between them and kissed Blaine passionately. "I will never reject you, Blaine Devon Anderson. Not ever. I accept you for everything you are and for everything you're not. Always remember that." Blaine smiled at him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "We're in this together. I can't stop you from failing, but I can promise to make it safe if you do."

Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's and inhaled deeply, surrounding himself with Kurt's scent, his strength. "You're everything I could've ever asked for, everything I could ever need," he whispered.

"And I will be here," Kurt whispered back. "For always and forever."

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning to an empty bed once again. He glanced outside, assuming Kurt was out there sketching, but the patio was empty. He listened for the sound of the shower but heard nothing. "Kurt?" he called as he sat up but received no response. "Baby?"

Blaine stretched and stood up, shivering at the coldness of the hardwood floor. He thought about slipping his shirt on but decided against it and went in search of his love in nothing but boxer briefs. It didn't take long for Blaine to find him and the sight before his eyes made him hungry for something other than the breakfast Kurt was cooking. Blaine slowly walked towards him, careful not to make any sounds. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's naked body and pressed himself against Kurt's ass. Kurt moaned out in surprise, arching his ass up to Blaine's cock. Blaine kissed a spot on the back of Kurt's neck, one hand traveling down tantalizing.

"Good morning," Blaine purred into Kurt's ear, his fingers wrapping around Kurt's long cock.

"Good morning," Kurt replied breathlessly, his head thrown back on Blaine's shoulder.

His eyes were closed, his breathing labored as Blaine slowly pumped. Kurt pressed his ass against Blaine's erection with a sudden need. They had stayed away from doing anything anal until they bonded, but that didn't stop Kurt from imagining what it would feel like to have Blaine deep inside him. The vibrator Santana gave him for his birthday had opened his mind to a new world. He would never tell her, but after the first few times he used it, he went online and bought a dildo that he felt best replicated Blaine's cock. He used it more often than he cared to admit and he was desperate for the real thing.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, forcing himself to look back down at the stove. "You're going to make me burn breakfast."

"Wouldn't that be a shame?" Blaine replied with a chuckle. He pumped Kurt a few more times before releasing him and backing away. He smirked to himself at the whine that escaped Kurt's lips. "I see you've taken a liking to the, 'cooking in the nude' rule," he teased as he leaned on the counter.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Actually," he started, his voice an octave higher. He turned off the stove and moved the pan to another burner. He walked to Blaine with his eyes down. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt looked up through his lashes, resting his hands on Blaine's chest. It was then that Blaine noticed Kurt wasn't wearing his cuff. "I was thinking today could just be naked day."

Blaine's eyes softened though there was a fire in them. "Naked day, huh?" He asked, his hand trailing down Kurt's ass. Kurt bit his lip and nodded. Blaine slipped a single finger in-between Kurt's ass cheeks, Kurt arching his back to the touch. "And what would naked day consist of exactly?"

Kurt smirked, his face flushed. "Everything," he said just above a whisper. "Anything," he brought his hand up to Blaine's curls and tugged on them hard. "Make me yours."

Blaine crashed their lips together and squeezed Kurt's ass. Kurt kissed him back hungrily, wanting more, needing more. He bit Blaine's lower lip and sucked it into his mouth, moaning unashamedly as Blaine kneaded his ass. When they parted, their pupils were blown, their breathing heavy. Kurt hooked his fingers into Blaine's boxer briefs and lowered them as he got on his knees. He looked up at Blaine as he licked the underside of Blaine's cock, their breakfast completely forgotten.

* * *

Their day went by agonizingly slow. They teased and licked and sucked and bit different parts of their bodies but not once did either of them orgasm. As soon as one got close to the edge, the other would pull away and they'd kiss until the need for release subsided. They didn't talk much throughout the day either. They were too focused on not ravishing each other just yet to actually talk. Kurt felt like he had a permanent flush on his body the entire day. Blaine followed him around, his eyes hungrily consuming every inch of Kurt's body. Kurt would look over his shoulder, their eyes would meet, and his body would feel like it was set on fire. Blaine would then walk away with a smirk. Once Kurt gained his composure, he would search for Blaine and then lean on the wall when he found him. He would wait there, his lissome body on display, until Blaine could no longer handle not touching him. When Blaine approached him, Kurt smirked and challenged him with his eyes, daring him to make a move. Throughout the day, Blaine would give in and be the first to touch, to taste. But once nightfall came, Blaine held back his desire.

They had just finished eating dinner when Kurt leaned against the kitchen table. Blaine put the dishes in the sink to wash later and slowly walked around the table. Kurt felt Blaine's presence behind him and he waited with anticipation, desperate for Blaine to touch him again. Blaine walked around Kurt, placing his hands on each side of him and leaned over as if to kiss him. The moment Kurt closed his eyes though, Blaine smirked and swiftly backed away. Kurt exhaled shakily and watched Blaine walk away in disbelief. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep holding back. It was time.

* * *

Blaine sat on the couch with his eyes closed, his head resting back and his legs wide open. Being naked all day had been freeing, but also frustrating. He wasn't sure when they decided to tease each other mercilessly all day but he didn't think he could take anymore. If he didn't release soon he was going to go crazy. He had to admit though, he did enjoy watching Kurt squirm underneath him and then whine when they stopped short of coming. He wondered if other couples had as much fun teasing each other as they did. Kurt and he already had an incredibly satisfying sex life and he couldn't wait to see what it would be like once they bonded.

"Blaine?"

Blaine opened his eyes and noticed that all the lights had been turned off. Kurt's voice was quiet, shy even, and it made Blaine's heart hammer in his chest. "Yes, love?"

Kurt took a step back, the tiniest of smiles playing at his lips. "Will you take a bath with me?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, exhaling slowly. "I'd love to."

Kurt held out his hand and waited for Blaine to take it before walking to the bathroom. The tub was already filled with warm water and there were lit candles on the sink. Blaine got in first, leaving his arms and legs open for Kurt to sit in-between. Kurt made himself comfortable, his back resting on Blaine's chest, and breathed deeply. Blaine lifted their left hands and intertwined their fingers.

"I love seeing my name on your wrist," Blaine spoke softly, leaving a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"No more sleeping with cuffs after tonight," Kurt replied as Blaine peppered kisses on his neck. "You'll be able to creepily stare at my wrist while I sleep all you want," he teased.

Blaine poked him in the ribs, a smirk on his lips. "I do not creepily stare at you while you sleep."

"Yes you do," Kurt said with a nod. "It's ok though. I like it."

"Uh huh," Blaine chuckled. "Don't act like you don't watch me sleep either."

Kurt shrugged a little. "Never said I didn't." Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine continued to leave sweet kisses on his skin. He could feel Blaine's hard cock pressing against his back and he could feel his own erection throbbing with want, but he was in no rush. Laying there in Blaine's arms was perfect. "How are we going to announce me?"

Blaine hummed in contemplation. "Twitter would have the most immediate result. We could tweet a picture of us if you like."

"New Year's night?" Kurt suggested. "Right after we hit midnight? We could take a picture of us in that moment and then have you tweet, 'Happy New Year's from us to you'."

Blaine nodded. "That would work. It'll give us a couple more days of normalcy."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Oh god," he groaned though there was a smile on his lips. "My life is never going to be the same again."

"Nope," Blaine shook his head. "We can wait if you really want to."

Kurt turned his head to look at him. "No. It's time the world knows who I am."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Blaine asked seriously.

"I'm positive," Kurt said with a kiss on Blaine's lips. He settled his head back and grabbed hold of Blaine's arms, wrapping them around his waist.

Blaine kissed down his neck, nuzzling his nose before softly singing.

_Before you met me __I was alright but things _

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Kurt scoffed good-naturedly as Blaine sang into his ear. "You and your obsession with Katy Perry I swear." Blaine smirked and kept singing.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

Blaine's voice was low and seductive, the melody of the song sensual. Blaine continued to sing directly into Kurt's ear, his hand traveling down until his fingers fully wrapped around Kurt's cock. Kurt began to writhe under Blaine's touch, his ass pressing back against Blaine. He was so close to the edge, an entire day of buildup making him hyper sensitive to the slightest touch. But he refused to cum. He refused to let go. He wanted to wait until they were bonded. He needed to wait until Blaine was deep inside him.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered and Blaine stopped pumping immediately.

"I think we're done with this bath," Blaine replied, his voice thick with arousal.

Kurt nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Definitely done." Kurt quickly got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry himself. "I'm going to get everything set up," he rattled as he exited the bathroom. Blaine watched him curiously before unplugging the bathtub.

* * *

Kurt set the bottle of lube on the bedside table and realized that nothing else needed to be set up. It would just be them, their promises, and their love. He shook his hair in the towel and walked over to the bay windows. He drew the curtains open, the full moon's light shining through. He glanced around the room, searching for something to do but found nothing. He took a shaky breath and looked outside. He wrung his hands and closed his eyes, taking deep slow breaths. Why was he suddenly so nervous? This was everything he wanted, everything he could ever dream of. Why was he so anxious? He felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist and he instantly relaxed.

"You're shaking," Blaine whispered.

Kurt turned around in Blaine's embrace and tossed the towel aside. "Just nervous I guess."

Blaine raised his hand to Kurt's face and caressed his cheek. "Don't be. It's just you and me, love."

Kurt melted at the touch and nodded. Blaine grabbed hold of his hand and led them to the bed. They climbed on and knelt in the middle facing each other. They smiled at each other, allowing their souls to call out for the other. It was magnetic the way their left hands gravitated together. Their palms met in-between them and a single red string emerged from each of their middles fingers. A second string emerged, and then a third, and without conscious thought, they were sent to the Lands of Mira.

* * *

_Blaine felt himself walking, but he didn't feel the ground beneath him. He felt himself moving towards something, but he couldn't feel his body. He looked around him and all he could see was brilliant luminance though he couldn't find its source._

_"Blaine," Kurt's voice echoed through his entire being and Blaine turned to it, overjoyed to see his love walking his way._

_Blaine reached out for him, though he couldn't feel his hand. "Kurt," he spoke, surprised by the strength in his voice when he meant it as a whisper. "You look so young."_

_"You too," Kurt smiled, entranced by how beautiful Blaine looked. "You look just like you did when we met in the park."_

_"I do?"_

_Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Even then you were the most beautiful boy I'd ever_

_seen."_

_Blaine's smile widened. "I was so lost that day. I don't know what I would've done without you."_

_"It's a good thing you'll never have to find out," Kurt said._

_They looked into each other's eyes, into each other's souls, and prepared to say their promises. But their souls were suddenly lifted higher and were engulfed in an overwhelming energy. "My children," The Mira spoke, its voice a mix of genders. "I welcome thee to my Lands, for you are the purest of souls to grace my presence in several lifetimes. You love truly and without question. You trust with your soul and allow your hearts to guide you. You accept what is and what is not. You, my children, are the reason I thrive, the reason I exist," The Mira moved to Kurt and spoke in his ear, its words reaching only Kurt's soul. "Never doubt him for he will never tell you lies. Believe in the love you have. Believe in the bond you've created. Remember that he is yours and yours alone," The Mira moved to Blaine. "Never underestimate how he feels. Never forget that he is more fragile than he knows. He needs you to be strong, to be brave. Remember that he needs your protection even when he doesn't," The Mira backed away and wrapped itself around them. "My children, I bestow my blessing upon thee. Go forth and become one."_

_Kurt and Blaine turned to each other, The Mira's energy thrumming through them._

_"I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, bond myself to thee, Blaine Devon Anderson, for all of eternity."_

_"I, Blaine Devon Anderson, bond myself to thee, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, for all of eternity."_

_Their souls collided and spun together, the world around them vanishing._

* * *

Kurt inhaled sharply, his eyes shifting to their hands. Millions of red strings wrapped their hands and wrists entirely, tying a bow on top before vanishing. He looked up and his eyes met Blaine's. There was a sparkle in them that Kurt had never seen, a new sort of passion and he knew that his own eyes had the same. They lowered their hands, their eyes locked.

"Hi," Kurt breathed, his heartbeat racing faster than he could ever remember.

"Hi," Blaine said back. He took both of Kurt's hands, brought them to his lips, and kissed them. "Our hands were meant to hold each other, fearlessly and forever. It's never really felt like I've been getting to know you. It's always felt like I was remembering you from something. As if in every lifetime that you and I have ever lived, we have chosen to come back and fall in love again over and over for all eternity. And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime. Because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving you."

Kurt breathed out a laugh and looked away, shaking his head. "I'm never going to be able to top anything you say or do," he said and the smile on Blaine's face widened. "I mean, how do I respond to that, Blaine? How are you even real?"

Blaine cupped Kurt's face and kissed him lovingly. "I ask myself that same thing about you every day," he said breathlessly.

One simple kiss and Blaine felt like his every pore was erupting. He remembered this feeling; it was reminiscent of what he felt with his random hookups. It was an intoxicating sort of love and he truly understood now why he felt so empty after. Because now, the love was real, the bond was real, and the emotions surrounding them were unlike anything he could ever imagine. Kurt felt it too, the overwhelming drowning of emotions. He couldn't move. It was like he was paralyzed, unable to breathe, looking into Blaine's eyes as if they held the answer to the meaning of life. In many ways, they did. They held the answers to his life, their lives together, and nothing would ever compare.

Their lips crashed together with ferocity. All thoughts were gone. All they could do was feel. It was animalistic even, the way Blaine's teeth scraped Kurt's tongue, the way Kurt's fingers tugged on Blaine's curls, the way their bodies knew exactly what to do. Blaine pushed Kurt back on the bed and kissed down his neck, nipping and marking and sucking with unadulterated passion.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned. He needed so much more. His body was on fire, his being shivering from the inside out with such desire that it made Kurt's head spin. This wasn't the time for teasing. This wasn't the night for sweet, slow love making like they planned. They had an entire lifetime for that. This was the night for passion, for them to give into their desires completely, and Blaine was taking entirely too long to get there.

Blaine understood Kurt's need instantly. He had been trying to go slow, to savor the moment. But the desperation in his soul was driving him mad. The need in Kurt's voice was more than enough to let his desires take over. He reached for the lube and looked down at Kurt, his eyes dark, his breathing heavy. "How do you want this?" he asked, his voice rough.

"Like this," Kurt answered instantly. "I want to see you."

Blaine nodded and popped the top. He poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers, closed the lid, and set it aside for the time being. Kurt watched entranced as Blaine raised his leg and set it on top of Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kept his eyes locked with Kurt's as he inserted a single digit. Kurt hissed from the intrusion but then moaned with a growl. Blaine felt amazing inside him, so amazing in fact that he had to force himself not to cum yet. Kurt held unto the sheets and moved his hips with the rhythm of Blaine's finger. Blaine inserted a second, and then a third, and nearly salivated at the sight. Kurt was fucking himself on Blaine's fingers and Blaine was aching to be inside him. As if he read Blaine's mind, Kurt nodded frantically, throwing his head back with a moan.

Blaine grabbed the lube, poured some on his hand, and slathered it on his leaking cock. He lined himself with Kurt and inserted just the head, allowing both of them time to adjust to all the emotions coursing through them. Kurt howled in pleasure as Blaine's cock went deeper inside him. There weren't enough words in the human language to truly describe just how mind-blowing it felt. Once fully inside, Blaine dropped Kurt's leg and laid down on top of him. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and time suddenly stood still. The desperation, the need, the fire inside still thrived, but it was no longer wild. It was controlled, embracing them entirely.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered as Blaine slowly pulled out and pushed back in. "I love you, always and forever."

"I love you," Blaine replied, his voice awestruck. "Always and forever."

There was no sense of time as they made slow, passionate love. There were no words, no thoughts. Their eyes never strayed from each other, their mouths just barely touching. Blaine kissed Kurt lightly, their noses brushing. Nothing else in the world mattered, nothing else in the world would ever matter. They made love for hours, neither moving more than their hips or their lips. It was late into night when they came, their bodies connected so entirely that there was no beginning or end. Their souls were one, their bond unbreakable. They were complete.


	24. Chapter 24: I'm losing to you

Chapter 24: I'm losing to you, Baby I'm no match

* * *

"_Hey, you've reached Blaine. I can't get to the phone right now because Kurt and I are on a magical getaway and I have no cell service. But leave me a message and I'll get back to you._"

Sebastian shook his head, rolling his eyes as the message ended. "Of course you're on a magical getaway with Kurt when I finally call you back," he said good-naturedly. He stopped suddenly as realization hit him and he smiled, wide and true. "Blaine Anderson you dog! You and Kurt are bonding aren't you? Damn! I knew I should've picked up the phone when you last called. What did you do, B? Take him to the Swiss Alps or somewhere just as remote? You predictable, romantic sap. I can't believe you're bonding and I didn't know about it. Then again, if I hadn't avoided your calls, I would've, huh?" he chuckled, running his hands through his hair. "And yes, I was avoiding you. Don't act like you didn't know. Anyway, call me when you get the chance. Things are great over here but I miss you man. I hope you're having fun. Tell Kurt I said hey. Bye."

Sebastian ended the call and breathed out. He had called Blaine knowing that they would end up talking for hours and it was what he wanted. He needed the distraction. He could've called Megan, but he didn't need AA advice right now. He had no intention of drinking. He wasn't even smoking anymore. He just needed to talk with his best friend. Blaine had a way of getting him to open up like no one else could. He had a way of taking Sebastian's jumbled up thoughts and making sense out of them. In hindsight, Sebastian wondered if that was one of the problems Hunter had with Blaine.

The way Hunter saw it, Sebastian always went to Blaine first. But it wasn't that he preferred talking to Blaine over Hunter. It was just that Blaine actually listened to him while Hunter shut him out. Even now that the lines of communication had been opened, Sebastian was never sure if he could truly talk with Hunter. He wasn't sure if they could handle airing things out just yet. Because at the end of the day, whether Sebastian wanted to admit it or not, he was still scared. That was why he didn't talk to Hunter for very long. The shorter the conversation, the less likely it was that Hunter would end things once and for all.

Most of the time, Sebastian was relatively numb to the world around him. He felt waves of happiness or sadness here and there, usually right after he talked with Hunter. But his emotions were usually muted. All except anger and anxiety that is. He could feel the anger bubbling just underneath the surface but he never erupted with more than a snappy remark. His anxiety was through the roof however. He felt like he was in a constant state of jitteriness and he hated it. It didn't bother him as much when he was working. But on days like today, when he was off, he had nothing to displace his anxiety.

Right now, all he could do, no matter how hard he tried not to, was think about Hunter. He had called Hunter on Christmas day and they spoke for only a few minutes. But those few minutes were enough to consume his every thought. He had assumed that since he no longer felt the pain, he would no longer think of his soulmate. He was wrong. If anything, he thought about Hunter more because the pain was gone. He remembered more now that he was sober again. He was dissecting their relationship more now that it didn't hurt to think about Hunter. It was starting to drive him mad.

He stayed in his trailer all day and did what he could to ignore his thoughts. He worked out. He dribbled his basketball back and forth in the limited space he had. He read and reread his script. But nothing stopped his thoughts. Nothing he did was enough to counter the anxiety. The only answer he had was one he'd been avoiding but after hours of no release, he no longer could.

Sebastian opened his laptop and went into his music file. Music had always been therapeutic for him, but he avoided it as much as he could. He hadn't performed since his first fallout with Hunter, even when he was by himself. Sure he sang quietly every now and then, but it was usually when he wasn't paying attention and it was only ever a few lyrics. Performing brought out a different side of him, it brought out emotions he didn't even know he had, and that was why he avoided it. There was a part of him that wanted to feel again, but he was terrified of the pain so he cut music out entirely.

He chose the song he wanted and walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge and laying back with his eyes closed. Even though he hadn't talked to Kurt in quite some time, Kurt text him and emailed him constantly. Usually it was to ask about the film, but several of the messages had to do with Panic! At The Disco's new album. Sebastian was never a huge fan of the band, but there was one song that stuck out, one song that grabbed at his soul and wouldn't let go.

Sebastian started to drum along to the beat, momentarily missing his drum set back in LA. Not that he'd played the drums in ages.

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_Burn my lungs and curse my eyes_

Sebastian sang out, his emotions struggling to be freed.

_I've lost control and I don't want it back_

_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_

_It's a fucking drag_

He sat up with his eyes firmly shut as memories flooded his mind.

**Sebastian stood outside Hunter's class, making faces at him through the door. Hunter sent him a glare though a smirk played at his lips. Sebastian grinned. Getting Hunter to smile was his new favorite hobby. Hunter looked away, willing his heart to slow down.**

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_

_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

_You're worse than nicotine, nicotine_

_Yeah you're worse than nicotine, nicotine_

**"I'm going to get in trouble and it's going to be entirely your fault!" Hunter scolded the moment he got out of class.**

**Sebastian smirked. "I told you to stay home today," he sang. He leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I could be fucking you into the headboard right now."**

**Hunter blushed brightly. "I already skipped two days, Bas," he whispered back harshly, though Sebastian knew he was all bark and no bite. No one ever called him Bas, but Hunter had let the nickname slip during sex the previous night and Sebastian adored it. No one would ever be allowed to call him Bas but Hunter. "I couldn't miss anymore just because you're in town and we're...connecting."**

**Sebastian threw his arm over Hunter's shoulder and smiled sweetly. "Then let's get you to your next class so that I can take you home." Hunter rolled his eyes at his soulmate, but in his heart he was jumping for joy hearing Sebastian say he wanted to take him home as if it was their home.**

Sebastian stood up and danced around his trailer, completely unaware that his cast mate Stephen was in his doorway watching him perform.

_It's better to burn than to fade away_

_It's better to leave than to be replaced_

_I'm losing to you, baby,I'm no match_

_I'm going numb,I've been hijacked_

_It's a fucking drag_

Sebastian clapped with the beat, joy and sadness seeping through the wall his soul built.

**"College is important to some of us, ya know?" Hunter breathed out. He'd had one more class to go but due to Sebastian's insistence, he was now pinned up against the wall of his hallway as he tried to unlock his apartment door.**

**Sebastian pressed himself against Hunter harder, Hunter inhaling sharply. "The only thing I want to study is you," he smirked. Hunter groaned and bit his lip, finally unlocking his door and slamming it behind them. Screw going to his last class.**

Sebastian leaned his head on the wall as the song slowed down, tears trickling down his cheeks as an overwhelming wave of longing hit him. He didn't pull the emotions back. He let them take over completely. He needed to feel the pain and the loss, if only for a moment.

_Just one more hit and then we're through_

_'Cause you could never love me back_

_Cut every tie I have to you_

_'Cause your love's a fucking drag_

_But I need it so bad_

As the song came to an end, the emotions that seeped through began to fade away. He tried desperately to hold on to them but just as quickly as they came they were gone. He felt so empty, so alone. It wasn't until that moment that he realized how much he truly missed Hunter, how much he truly needed him.

A clapping by the door caught his attention and he whipped his head around to see Stephen watching him. "Not bad, kid," Stephen said casually. "You've got some pipes on you. Not that I'm surprised. You were a Warbler after all."

Sebastian stood straighter, quickly wiping away any stray tears. "Did you need something?" he asked with a bite.

Stephen pursed his lips to prevent from smirking. They were all used to Sebastian's snarky attitude by now. "We're all going out to eat and then maybe hit a club. Come join us. We could use your moves on the dance floor."

"No thanks," Sebastian answered instantly. A club was the last place he wanted to be.

"Come on, Smythe. You've been holed up in this trailer all day," Stephen tried to reason.

"I said no," Sebastian replied firmly. "And why not?"

"Because."

"Because?"

Sebastian hesitated for a moment before shouting, "Because I'm an alcoholic! The last place I want to go to is a fucking club!"

Stephen slipped his hands in his pocket and nodded thoughtfully. Sebastian's confession didn't surprise him. He could spot an addict a mile away. "I know the feeling. I've been clean for ten years," he shared with a soft smile. "You should still join us though, Sebastian. It'll be good for you to see the other side of things while sober. It'll give you a better perspective." Sebastian said nothing. "If I leave here without you then Windsor is coming in. Do you really want that?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Windsor had a take no prisoner attitude and a thick New England accent he constantly poked fun at her for. If she came into his trailer she would no doubt drag him out by his hair. "Just...give me five minutes and I'll be right there."

Stephen tapped his watch. "Five minutes," he said with a smirk as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait," Sebastian called. Stephen turned around with a raised brow. "Could you maybe just pretend that the last few minutes never happened?"

Stephen smiled with understanding. "Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

It was late when the crew members returned to set. Most of them were drunk off their asses but Sebastian had to admit it was nice talking with those who stayed sober. Stephen had been right about him needing to see things from a different perspective. He was cautious at first, watching his coworkers down their drinks. He had the itch just underneath his skin but he knew that he couldn't have even a drop and the itch was easier to ignore than he thought. Especially when he saw how the others acted while drunk. It was incredibly difficult to watch them, but also an eye opener. He thought back on all the times he acted so recklessly, all the times he made a complete ass of himself because of the liquor in his body. It nauseated him. He never wanted to experience it again. But he did have fun tonight, once he got passed the drunks around him. He danced and he laughed, and for the first time in a long time, he felt free.

As they walked back, Sebastian noticed a small white dog staring at them from across the street. He stopped in his tracks and watched the dog, waiting to see if it would run his way. But it never did. It just continued to stare at him, as if it was waiting to see if Sebastian would come to him. He almost did. He took a single step forward before Stephen called his name. He turned around, told Stephen that he was coming and looked back across the street. The dog was gone. He glanced around to see if the dog was making its way towards him but the roads were empty. With a shrug and a shake of his head, he walked inside the gated set.

* * *

Kurt inhaled deeply, Blaine's scent filling his lungs. Their hands and legs were intertwined and Kurt could feel Blaine's thumb lightly caressing his hand. A smile played at his lips but he kept his eyes shut. He felt absolutely extraordinary. There was a serenity surrounding him, a feeling of completion and unimaginable happiness. He felt like he was floating and the only thing keeping him grounded was Blaine's gentle touch.

"I know you're awake," Blaine said in a whisper.

Kurt's smile widened as he eyes fluttered open. Blaine smiled back at him and kissed Kurt's hand. "I knew you watched me sleep," he teased, his voice gruff.

"How could I not?" Blaine asked awestruck. "You're the most beautiful man on this entire planet. You're ethereal even."

Kurt snorted a laugh. "You've been dying to say that since you woke up, haven't you?"

Blaine grinned from ear to ear, and shrugged a little. "Maybe," he said and Kurt couldn't help but blush a little. "Last night was..."

"Amazing?" Kurt finished for him with a smile. "Breathtaking? Perfect?" Blaine chuckled and nodded. "All of the above."

Kurt scooted closer and kissed Blaine's lips sweetly. "I can't believe The Mira came to see us."

"I know," Blaine said with a slow exhale. "Never in a million years did I think that would happen."

"Me either. Does this mean we're better than everybody else?" Kurt asked with slight tease.

Blaine's smile widened. "We're definitely better than everybody else," he said and Kurt giggled.

Blaine raised his hand to Kurt's face and caressed his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes, love and passion seeping through every pore. Kurt leaned closer and brushed his nose with Blaine's, his eyes blazing with fire. The air around them suddenly grew heavy and their lips met in a deep kiss, Kurt grabbing Blaine by his bicep and pushing him to lie on his back. Blaine moaned into the kiss as Kurt's dominance washed over him. He started to wrap his arms around Kurt's back but Kurt grabbed his hands, pinned them above his head, and straddled him. Blaine groaned at the sudden friction. Their cocks pressed together and Kurt rotated his hips expertly, smirking with satisfaction when Blaine released a guttural moan.

"You're so fucking hot like this," Kurt said with a growl, looking down at Blaine with hunger. Blaine looked up with bashful eyes and Kurt gyrated his hips harder. Blaine whined with want. "I fucking love it when you beg," he said arrogantly, bending forward to suck on Blaine's nipple.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned, his hips bucking upwards. "You are such a damn tease."

Kurt glanced up as he moved to Blaine's other nipple. "You love it," he said sultrily. Blaine nodded and threw his head back on the pillow. He tried to move his arms but Kurt gripped his wrists harder. Blaine couldn't help but smile to himself. He really did love it when Kurt took charge of him. Kurt backed away from Blaine's chest and let go of his wrists. Blaine looked up with confusion when Kurt unstraddled him. "Turn over," Kurt demanded and Blaine obliged instantly. He got on his hands and knees and looked behind him, anticipation coursing through him. Kurt licked his lips, his eyes raking over Blaine's body. "God you have such a nice ass," he said as he knelt in-between Blaine's legs. He placed a hand on each ass cheek and squeezed. "I've wanted to fuck this ass for years," Blaine merely groaned in response. "It's so firm and plump and just," Kurt pulled a hand back and slapped Blaine's ass hard. "So fucking delectable."

"Kurt," Blaine drew out, pushing his ass against Kurt's hands.

Kurt reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. He grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath Blaine's waist. "Lay down," he instructed and Blaine did what he was told. "I am so going to enjoy this."

"As if you aren't already," Blaine retorted breathlessly.

Kurt slapped Blaine's ass again and Blaine hissed. "Don't get sassy," he warned though by the tone of his voice Blaine knew that he didn't mean it.

Blaine smirked at him. "What's the matter, Kurt? Don't you like it when I talk back?" Kurt's eyes narrowed as he landed another slap. Blaine bit his lip. "Come on now, sweetheart. You can do better than that," he challenged.

Kurt slapped him harder and Blaine moaned with pleasure. He laid his body flat on Blaine's back, his cock tucked perfectly in-between Blaine's ass cheeks. He grabbed Blaine's hands, intertwined their fingers, and held them still.

"You like that, don't you?" Kurt asked, speaking directly into Blaine's ear. "Me spanking you."

Blaine smiled mischievously, lifting his ass just enough to make Kurt groan. "I do. You're so hot when you get mean."

"Am I now?" Kurt questioned with a raised brow.

"So hot," Blaine purred. "I almost want to misbehave just to have you punish me."

Kurt hummed in contemplation as he kissed Blaine's back muscles. "I like the sound of that, you misbehaving. I could think of so many ways to punish you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Blaine asked, his eyes sparkling with desire.

Kurt chuckled darkly as he sat up. "Can't tell ya. You'll just have to wait and see."

Blaine sucked on his lower lip and closed his eyes, images of being tied to the bedpost and Kurt dressed in leather whipping him running through his mind. He never imagined he'd be one for BDSM but the thought of Kurt taking complete control over him was insanely hot.

"What are you smirking at over there?" Kurt asked as he poured lube onto his fingers.

Blaine looked back at Kurt, an almost submissive look in his eyes. "I'm thinking about you tying me up and whipping me," he said lowly. "You'd look so damn sexy in leather."

A smile slowly crept over Kurt's face. "Duly noted," he breathed out. He traced Blaine's ass crack with a single digit, Blaine arching his ass to the touch. "You ready?"

Blaine nodded eagerly, turning his head back around and placing his chin on the pillow. His arms were extended out in the same place Kurt had held them and he grabbed at the sheets as Kurt inserted his finger. Kurt groaned behind him and he smirked, pushing his ass against Kurt's hand. This may have been his first time bottoming, but that didn't mean he was stranger to being stretched. Just like Kurt, he had prepared himself in the passing months for this moment with his own dildo and he was dying for Kurt's long, thick cock to fill him entirely.

Kurt watched with his mouth open as he stretched Blaine. He was practically salivating at the sight. He inserted a second finger and stretched Blaine slowly. Watching his fingers disappear inside Blaine was incredibly erotic, and the sounds Blaine emanated when he brushed that spot were by the far the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, enunciating the T. "Baby, please."

Kurt bit his lip and inserted a third finger. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I didn't quite catch that," he teased as he brushed against the spot once more.

"Kurt," Blaine growled. "Please, baby. I need you inside me. Please," he begged.

Kurt slowly removed his fingers, smiling at the whine that escaped Blaine's lip. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt and moaned softly. Kurt was stroking himself, covering his throbbing erection with lube. He could watch Kurt touch himself for hours and be the happiest man alive.

"Like what you see?" Kurt asked when he caught Blaine staring.

"Fuck," Blaine groaned. "So much. You're so fucking sexy."

Kurt lined himself with Blaine's hole and pushed in, both howling with pleasure. Once fully inside, Kurt laid down on Blaine's back and grabbed hold of Blaine's hands. "So are you," he growled. He brought Blaine's arms close to his body and laced their fingers. Their arms were bent together and Kurt held on tight, using his knees to pull out and then his arms to help him push in hard. "Blaine, fuck!"

"I love it when you say my name like that," Blaine mumbled. He clenched his ass as Kurt pushed in and threw his head back with a mewl.

"Ohmygod," Kurt moaned, his thrusts picking up speed, "fortheloveofgoddothatagain."

Kurt's words were barely coherent but Blaine understood and continued to clench as Kurt fucked him. Kurt thrust harder, faster, and the headboard started slamming into the wall. Kurt bit down on Blaine's shoulder blade and Blaine howled, his head falling back on Kurt's shoulder.

"Fuck, fuck, yes!" Blaine screamed, his abdomen churning as Kurt pounded into him. "Right there, right..." he trailed off, unable to form words any longer.

Kurt fucked him harder, moaning as he left bite marks all over Blaine's back. Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came hard, Kurt's throaty moans mixing with his wails of pleasure. Kurt's body shuddered as he came inside Blaine, nearly blacking out for a moment from the intensity. They laid still for a long while, both breathing slowly and in sync as they came down from their post orgasmic high. Kurt let out a breathy chuckle as he pulled out of Blaine and rolled off him. Blaine folded his arms underneath his chin, a sated smile on his lips.

"That was incredible," Kurt breathed, his arm resting on Blaine's lower back.

"Mhm," Blaine nodded, his eyes half closed. He forced himself to lay on his side and tucked his head into the crook of Kurt's neck, kissing up Kurt's jawline softly. "Almost as incredible as last night."

Kurt closed his eyes and hummed. "I'm going to miss this when you leave for Europe," he spoke quietly.

"Don't think about that right now," Blaine whispered. "We have plenty of time before I go back on tour and I promise you that I will make every second count."

Kurt opened his eyes to look at Blaine and smiled lovingly. "I look forward to it," Blaine pushed Kurt back gently and rested his head on Kurt's chest. "What are we doing today? Other than the obvious."

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's skin. "Hm, nothing. Just this. All day."

"We'll have to get up and eat eventually, Blaine," Kurt said with amusement, though the thought of leaving bed was far from appealing.

"The only thing I want to eat is you," Blaine flirted and Kurt laughed.

Kurt carded his hands through Blaine's hair and played with his curls. "You're such a dork I swear."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with puppy eyes. "But I'm your dork, right?" he pouted.

Kurt groaned. "Blaine, don't look at me like that," he whined. "I can't take how adorable you are!"

Blaine laughed and scooted up to kiss Kurt's nose. "You love it."

Kurt sighed, a dreamy look in his eyes. "I really do. But," he said, his voice going lower. "Not nearly as much as you love me spanking you," he teased and Blaine's cheeks turned a bright red. "I didn't know you had a kink for pain, Anderson."

"I didn't either," Blaine laughed. "But it's nothing compared to your wall sex kink."

"Mm, wall sex," Kurt moaned with appreciation. "That's what we're doing next."

"In the shower?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt leaned forward and caught his lips in a heated kiss. "In the shower. Then maybe we can desecrate the hot tub."

Blaine smiled and nodded, bringing his hand to Kurt's face and cupping his cheek. "Perfect," he said against Kurt's lips. "Then we'll move on to the kitchen table."

"The table, huh?" Kurt asked with delight.

"Mhm," Blaine grinned. "I'm going to bend you over the table and fuck you so hard that you won't be able to remember your own name."

Kurt groaned with anticipation, an excited smile on his lips. "Sounds perfect," he said before crashing their mouths together. They were in for a very good day.

* * *

Hunter sat in his living room with Jeff, Nick, and Wes, drinking a couple of beers and hanging out for the afternoon. He hadn't expected Jeff and Nick to tag along with Wes, but he didn't mind. The more people around him, the easier it was to ignore the pain in his heart. He did have to admit though that it was fun hanging with the boys again. He was always either with fellow teachers that didn't connect with him or his students. Being with the guys made him feel like a teenager again.

"It was not Mr. Puss' fault!" Hunter yelled though there was a smile on his lips. "It was an accident!"

"Accident my ass!" Jeff fought back, fuming. "That demon cat did it on purpose!"

"He was a cat, Jeff. How could he have done it on purpose?" Wes asked seriously though he bit back a laugh.

Jeff huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't know. All I know is that he was an evil genius and he killed my Warbler," he said with such sadness that the others all rolled their eyes. "Barkley was a beautiful creature with an inspirational song in his heart. He moved me. And your cat killed him!"

"For the last time Mr. Puss did not kill that damn bird!" Hunter shouted. Wes snorted a laugh and Nick bit back his own. They would all be old and gray, and Jeff and Hunter would still be arguing over this.

"I've told you we could always buy you a new one," Nick said sweetly. "We could name him Barkley Jr."

"It wouldn't be the same," Jeff grumbled. "Where's your bathroom?" "Second door to the left," Hunter said, pointing in the general direction.

Jeff stood up and mumbled under his breath about the evil cat as he walked off. Hunter waved him off with an eye roll. He looked behind him to make sure Jeff was gone and then turned to Nick and Wes with a smirk. "Can I tell you guys something?" he whispered conspiringly. Wes and Nick glanced at each other and nodded. "Mr. Puss didn't eat Barkley. I set him free."

"Hunter!" Wes gasped, Nick's jaw going slack.

"I had to!" Hunter said quickly. "Jeff was torturing that bird and you know it! Barkley was grateful that I let him go and you should be too. Don't act like you didn't cringe every time Jeff decided to play dress up with him. No animal deserves to be dressed in tiny clothes!"

Wes threw his head back and laughed. Nick simply shook his head. "All these years we thought that Mr. Puss opened Barkley's cage and it was you," Nick said in shock. "I can't believe you let Barkley out."

"YOU LET BARKLEY OUT!" Jeff's voice rang out from the entryway. Hunter turned around with a guilty expression. "Jeff, let me explain."

"Explain what? That you took my very best friend away from me?!" Jeff shrieked. "How could you?!"

Hunter opened his mouth to talk but shut it when words evaded him. "Jeffery," Wes said sternly though a smirk played at his lips. "Isn't it better that Barkley was set free than eaten though?"

"I...but...yeah," Jeff shoulders slumped as he took his seat. "But I had him since freshman year. He was my buddy," he pouted.

"At least he's not dead," Hunter reasoned with a small shrug.

"Yeah, honey. He's probably still alive and well and he probably has himself a little bird family," Nick said comfortingly.

"I guess," Jeff mumbled, crossing his arms with a huff. He turned to Hunter with a glare. "Did you really let him out or are you just trying to cover up for that demon cat?"

A smirk slowly crept up Hunter's face but he didn't say a word. He truly had released Barkley but he couldn't help but screw with Jeff a little longer. Jeff's eyes went wide but before he could say anything, Wes cut in. "Whatever did happen to Mr. Puss? All you ever told me was that you didn't have him anymore."

I uh...lost him the week before I met Sebastian," Hunter spoke quietly, a forced smile on his lips. "I was really anxious and just all over the place and I accidentally left a window open when I went to class. He was gone when I came back."

They were all quiet for a moment, unsure of how Hunter would react next. They had stayed away from the topic of Sebastian all afternoon, not wanting to start unnecessary issues.

"Well," Jeff said with nonchalance. "You can consider that payback for letting Barkley go."

Hunter glanced up with a glare but then laughed. "Yeah, I guess I can."

"He really was a cool cat though," Nick said with a nod, pulling his phone out to check the time.

"He was the coolest," Wes agreed.

Jeff glared at them. "He was evil."

"You're just saying that because he didn't like you," Nick pointed out.

"Exactly!" Jeff shouted. "Animals love me! Clearly Mr. Puss was evil if he didn't like me!" They all laughed with the exception of Hunter. His eyes were on the ground, his head lost in a memory. The guys glanced at each other warily. It wasn't the first time that afternoon that Hunter seemed to lose himself in his head. "You ok, bro?" Jeff asked with concern.

Hunter nodded though none of them were convinced."Can I...can I ask you guys something?" He asked just above a whisper. "About Sebastian."

Nick and Jeff looked at Wes who shrugged. "Yeah, sure," Wes replied.

Hunter stayed silent for a few minutes and when he finally looked up, there were tears in his eyes. "What happened between him and Blaine?"

Jeff chose his words carefully. "Exactly what Blaine told you happened," he said seriously. "Their relationship was a farce, Hunter. It was never meant to be anything more."

"But what happened?" Hunter asked with a hint of desperation in his voice. "Why did they do it in the first place? Why did they end it? What happened?!"

Wes placed a comforting hand on Hunter's back. "That's not our story to tell, Hunter," Hunter took a shuddering breath and shook his head. "Could you give us a minute?" Wes directed at Nick and Jeff.

"Of course," Nick said as they stood up. "We need to head out anyway. We promised my mom we'd visit them next."

"We'll go wait in the car," Jeff said. Nick and him sent Hunter a sad smile though he didn't see it and walked out of his apartment.

"Hunter, can I be honest with you? Truly honest?" Wes asked quietly. Hunter nodded. "You need to let this go," Hunter looked at him, pain and longing in his eyes. "What happened between Blaine and Sebastian is a lot more complicated than you could imagine. There are things you don't know because you never gave them a real chance to explain. And if you don't let this anger go, it'll consume you completely. It almost consumed Sebastian."

"You don't understand, Wes," Hunter said pitifully. "You don't understand this pain, this hole in my heart."

"You're right. I don't. But I've seen what can happen to someone if they hold on to that pain, if they let themselves fall into that hole," Wes told him. "I watched Sebastian fall and it was heartbreaking. I don't want you to fall too."

"It's just so hard," Hunter said brokenly.

"I'm not telling you it's going to be easy," Wes said with a small smile. "But I am telling you that it's going to be worth it. Fate doesn't make mistakes. You and Sebastian could be happy if you allow yourselves to."

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?" Hunter asked worriedly. "What if I've ruined things beyond repair?"

"You haven't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm Wes. I'm all knowing," Wes said and Hunter offered him a small smile. "Seriously, man. Stop holding onto that pain and guilt. Stop worrying about whether or not you two belong together. Accept what is and what is not. When you start trying to move on from the past, truly trying, everything else will fall into place."

Hunter nodded, a grateful smile on his lips. "You sound like your mom," he teased lightly.

"Yes well, she's right," Wes shrugged. "She always is."

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "You should go. The guys are waiting." They both stood up from the couch and hugged. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep," Wes confirmed as they parted. "Vanessa and I will be over early. We'll bring games, movies, and lots of booze. It'll be a sleepover to rival all sleepovers."

Hunter laughed a little. "Yeah right, Montgomery. You'll pass out halfway through one movie and then Vanessa and I will plan the rest of your future." Wes laughed as they walked to the door, knowing that what Hunter said was true. "We'll talk about how many babies you guys want, we'll name them all, and yes, we will give them super Asian names. Then we'll talk about how you're going to be a stay-at-home dad while she takes over the world, one library at a time."

"Books are the most powerful weapons in the world, ya know?" Wes said seriously, though a smirk played at his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow bro."

"See ya," Hunter said with a nod. He stood by the door and waited until Wes was in the car to walk away.

Hunter cleaned up the few beer bottles on the coffee table and poured the rest down the sink before throwing them in the recycle bin. He walked to his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, images of Sebastian flooding his mind. "_But those are the days that bind us together, forever. And those little things define us forever, forever,_" he sang to himself, that night's memories still fresh in his mind.

**"It doesn't have to be like this. We can make this work," Sebastian said with desperation.**

**Hunter pulled away as if he'd been burned. "No, we can't. You don't care about anyone but yourself."**

**"That's not true!" Sebastian yelled. "I love you!"**

**"Then don't go!" Hunter shouted, begging. "Stay here with me!"**

Tears streamed down Hunter's cheeks, guilt coursing through him. "_All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry? It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?_"

**Sebastian scoffed, unable to believe what Hunter was asking him. "This is my career we're talking about here! I can't just not go!"**

**"Of course you only care about your fucking career! You're a selfish bastard! Just like your mother was a selfish bitch!" Hunter regretted the words the instant they fell out of his mouth. "Sebastian, I didn't mean-"**

**"Like hell you didn't," Sebastian cut him off angrily. "If I'm selfish than you're a fucking coward just like your mother."**

Hunter broke into a sob. They could've worked it out, if he let them. They could've had something, if he tried. But he had been too insecure. He said things he didn't mean, words that never should've been spoken, and they ripped their relationship apart. Now he was terrified that they would never work, that the wounds were too deep. "I'm sorry, Bas," he cried into his hands. "I'm so sorry."

In London, Sebastian shot up from his bed drenched in sweat. He breathed heavily, his mind shifting out of the dream he was in. The nightmare he was in. He quickly turned his lamp on and looked at his wrist, dread filling him. Hunter's name was still there. He let out a shaky breath of relief. He couldn't remember the details of the nightmare, how he ended up in the arms of the strange man. But he remembered looking at his wrist and Hunter's name being gone. He could still feel the sharp pain deep in his soul even though it was fading. He stared at his wrist, waiting to see if Hunter's name would disappear. When it didn't, he fell back into his bed. He grabbed his cellphone to look at the time and groaned. He'd only been asleep for about an hour. He looked at his wrist again and without another thought, called Hunter.

Hunter's tears stopped the moment his phone rang. With a shaky hand, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and inhaled sharply at Sebastian's smiling face. He gulped before picking up. "Hello," he answered, his voice gruff from crying.

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asked instantly.

Hunter cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok." "Are you sure?" Sebastian asked, unconvinced.

"Mhm," Hunter assured him. "I uh, I was watching Marley and Me," he lied. "Stupid dog made me cry."

"Oh," Sebastian breathed. "Right. Ok."

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked cautiously. "You seem out of breath."

"I'm fine," Sebastian answered, staring at Hunter's name, still waiting for it to disappear. He exhaled slowly when it didn't. "Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream."

Hunter worried his lip. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I...no. It's ok," Sebastian replied. "I um, I should go. I have an early call."

"Right. Of course," Hunter said, his voice breaking. "I hope you get a good night sleep."

Sebastian smiled a little, a wave of warmth filling his heart. "Thanks. You too. I'll call you soon."

"I'll be waiting," the words escaped Hunter's lips on their own accord but he couldn't regret them because they were true. "Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Goodnight, Hunter."

Sebastian ended the call and tossed his phone on the nightstand. He stared up at the ceiling, the feeling of dread and loss that came from the dream just barely bubbling underneath the surface. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "It was only a dream," he told himself. "It wasn't real. It was only a dream." He brought his wrist up to his face to look at Hunter's name. He kissed it softly, the fear finally subsiding completely. "I still love you," he whispered into the night before reaching over and turning off the light.


	25. Chapter 25: Happy New Year

Chapter 25: Happy New Year

* * *

"You're looking awfully pleased over there," Kurt teased with a smirk. They were lying in bed moments away from falling asleep for the night after another rousing round of sex.

Blaine hummed and his eyes fluttered open. "I'm just really happy." "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. He inhaled deeply as he turned on his side, his arm tucking underneath his head. "I've never been happier in my entire life."

Kurt smiled, a slight flush on his cheeks, and turned his body to face Blaine. "Me either." Kurt reached for Blaine's free hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'm going to miss this when you're gone," he said just above a whisper.

"Don't think about that right now," Blaine spoke gently. "Let's just enjoy the time we have together."

"But I have to think about it, Blaine," Kurt whined with a pout. "The reality is that once we get home, our privacy will be completely gone. We're not going to be able to have days like this where we could just lay in bed naked. We're not going to be able to enjoy the serenity because either Finn or Tana are going to be barging in without warning. Then I'm going to go back to school and before we know it, you're going to be leaving." Blaine frowned at the crack in Kurt's voice. "I'm going to miss you so much more now that we've bonded. What are we going to do? How are we going to survive?"

Blaine leaned closer and captured Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss, letting go of Kurt's hand to cup his cheek. "We'll survive because our love is too strong not to," Blaine said as if to remind him. "It's going to be hard and I'm sure there will be days where all we're going to want to do is cry. But love, we can do this. I know we can. It'll only be like 3 months. We'll see each other during Spring Break, I'll come back for your graduation, and then you'll join us on the last month of our tour. If you think about, in the grand scheme of life, it's really not that long."

"I know," Kurt sighed deeply. "It's just going to really suck being away from you."

"It is. But we're going to be ok," Blaine promised gently. "Let's not think about that right now," he said, scooting his body closer. "Let's think about something else."

Kurt closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Blaine's lips suddenly attached themselves to his neck. "Like what?" he questioned, his worries already slipping away.

Blaine hummed against Kurt's skin, his arm snaking around Kurt's lower back. "Like the fact that I'm going to make love to you all night long."

"All night, huh?" Kurt asked with a smirk, though his body was on fire. "We've had a long day, Blaine. Don't you think we should take a break?"

Blaine pushed Kurt on his back and swung his leg over Kurt's body. "Definitely not," he said with a grin, leaning forward and swallowing Kurt's giggles with a kiss.

It was late morning when Blaine finally awoke to an empty bed. He stretched his limbs, his body sore from the previous two days. He smirked proudly to himself. Sebastian would be impressed with him for the amount of sex Kurt and he had during the last forty-eight hours. Their first day had started off by rolling around in bed until their stomachs were desperate for food. They ate and then they tried several different positions in the kitchen, including Kurt holding himself up on the counter with his legs in the air as Blaine pounded into him. From the kitchen they migrated to the hot tub, the living room, the laundry room where Blaine sat on the washer while it was in spin cycle, the bathroom, back to the kitchen where Kurt's body was sprawled out over the table, the bathroom again where Kurt sat on the shower bench and Blaine rode his cock, and finally back in bed where they made love until late into the night.

They spent the second day having sex in every room of the cabin, marking each other's bodies with bites and scratches, and finally playing an intense game of Hide N' Go Seek. The winner was crowned the master for the rest of the day and the loser was his slave. Blaine's cock throbbed at the memory of all the things Kurt did to him, the way he took control of Blaine and the punishments that he received. The way Blaine saw it, he was the true winner.

But today was not the day for another sex marathon. It was New Year's Eve and they had a full day planned before announcing Kurt to the world. With a roll of his neck, Blaine finally sat up and got out of bed. He dressed quickly and walked towards the main patio. He stood by the window and smiled. Kurt had been awake for hours already working in the snow.

"We used to make these really cool snow villages when we were little," Kurt had told him. "But as we got older and Cheerios took over, it was hard to find the time to do it. But it's always been my favorite part about winter."

Blaine had offered to help but Kurt wanted it to be a surprise for him so he stayed in bed and slept for a little while longer. He couldn't see exactly what Kurt was crafting but his face was scrunched in concentration and his cheeks were pink from the cold. Blaine glanced around and saw what he guessed represented their future home. He smiled at the thought. He couldn't wait to go house hunting with Kurt.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Blaine stuck his head out of the patio door and shouted for his love. "Kurt, come eat some lunch before you freeze to death!" he smirked.

Kurt looked up from his Blaine snowman and smiled. "I'll be right in," he yelled back and brought his attention back to the bowtie he was trying to perfect.

"It'll be there when you're done," Blaine called out. "Come eat with me. I miss your beautiful face."

Kurt looked back up with the intention of giving Blaine a, do you really think that's going to work on me, look, but Blaine's pouty smirk melted him from the inside out. With a sigh, Kurt nodded. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."

Blaine grinned from ear to ear and waited by the door for Kurt to make his way up. "I knew you couldn't resist my pout," he teased as Kurt walked past him.

Kurt turned to glare at him but again, the look on Blaine's face won over his. "Whatever," he grumbled as he took his coat off and continued to the kitchen. Blaine chuckled and followed after him.

"So what exactly are you building out there?" Blaine wondered as they sat at the table.

Kurt hummed, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Can't tell ya. It's a surprise," he sang.

"I can help you know," Blaine offered once more. "I'm sure I'm not as skilled building snow people like you obviously seem to be but I take instructions well."

A devilish grin spread across Kurt's face and at the realization of his words, Blaine's cheeks flushed bright red. "Oh, I know you can take instructions well," Kurt purred and Blaine lowered his eyes, a smirk on lips. "But, no thank you. It's a surprise. Don't ask me about it again or I won't finish it."

"Yes, sir," Blaine replied cheekily. Kurt bit his lower lip to keep the arousal at bay. He loved it when Blaine called him sir. "What are your plans for the rest of the day then? Once you finish?"

"Well, I'd like to get some cleaning done and I gotta Skype with Dad but that's it. What about you?" Kurt asked him. "All you have to do is talk to Eric and the guys right?"

Blaine nodded as he took a sip of his water. "Yeah, and I'd like to get in touch with Perez if I can. I'd call my mom but I'm sure she's busy with last minute party planning for tonight so I'll just email her."

"Mk, so then after all the calls are made we'll have our movie marathon?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yep. We'll start with the Disney classics, work our way through a few timeless romantic comedies, and then finish off with Moulin Rouge," Blaine grinned.

Kurt smiled with a nod. "Perfect."

* * *

After eating lunch, Kurt turned his laptop on, connected it to the Wi-Fi, and signed into his Skype. As much as he enjoyed the time away with Blaine, he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss his family at least a little. He could only imagine how crazy his girls were driving his father or how much they were torturing Finn without him there to keep them from misbehaving.

Burt answered the call and Kurt smiled widely. "Hey, Dad!"

"Hey, son," Burt answered a bit cautiously though he wore a smirk. "How's everything been?"

Kurt's smile grew impossibly wider. "Everything's been great. Perfect actually."

"Yeah?" Burt questioned with a raised brow.

Kurt blushed a little and nodded. "Yeah. It's been amazing."

"Well, good," Burt said with an approving nod. "I'm glad to hear it." Kurt continued to smile and Burt could only smile along with him. All they shared was a simple greeting and yet Burt could see the difference in his son. His little boy was bonded. He was officially a man. The pride Burt felt nearly brought a tear to his eye. "So, why you calling me if everything is so perfect?" he teased in a dreamy voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes though the smile on his face remained. "I just wanted to let you know that we're officially announcing me tonight so be prepared."

Burt waved his hand dismissively. "No worries, we are all set up. The guys at the shop have been informed that it'll probably get pretty chaotic for a while there. I ran them through the protocol and they are ready to go. They all say Congrats by the way." Kurt preened with pride. "The New Directions will be spending the night here tonight, they figured they'd bring in the New Year's together, so they'll be here when the madness happens. I'll call the security guys right after I get off the phone with you so they're ready to go, and uh yeah, we're good to go."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, good. Just remember, don't talk to the paparazzi when they bombard you. They'll end up twisting your words. Just say exactly what-"

"What we rehearsed," Burt cut him off with amusement. "I got it, son. '_Blaine's incredible, we couldn't be happier to have him in our lives, his money is certainly a nice bonus_'," Burt joked on the last one and Kurt's eyes went wide. "I'm kidding, Kurt. Relax," he laughed. "Everything's going to be fine. We've been preparing for this for months. Hell, we have our own security detail renting the house down the street. We're good."

"Aren't you at least a bit nervous?" Kurt wondered.

"Nope," Burt said confidently. "I'm actually pretty excited. I feel like I'm in a James Bond movie or something."

Kurt snorted a laugh. "Ok, Dad. I'm gonna let you go. Blaine's got a few calls he has to make too."

"Alright. Happy New Year's son. Enjoy your last day of freedom," Burt tried to tease but faltered at the end. Kurt's smile fell and his shoulders slumped. "Hey, turn that frown back upside down, son. Everything's going to be alright."

"I know," Kurt nodded with a small smile and took a deep breath. "I'll call you tomorrow to check on things. Happy New Year's, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too."

Kurt ended the call and looked up to see Blaine leaning on the wall watching him with a soft smile. "Everything ok?"

Kurt nodded as he stood from the chair. He walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, resting his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine closed his eyes, his arms wrapping around Kurt's shoulders and inhaled deeply, turning his head to kiss Kurt's cheek. "Yeah, everything's ok."

"Were you going to use the landline to call your voicemail too?" Blaine wondered as they parted though they kept their arms around each other.

"Nope. I'm sure it's full of Tana bitching about Finn and Finn bitching about Tana so I'll wait," Kurt said uncaringly. "I'm headed back outside. Meet me out there when you're all done?"

"Will do," Blaine promised. Kurt pecked Blaine on the nose and walked away.

Blaine took a seat at the desk and picked up the landline first to call his voicemail. He had two from Eric and several from the guys, including a false alarm on Katherine going into labor. He had one from his mother and his brother, and the one that interested him the most was from Sebastian. He Skyped with Eric first and together they got in touch with Perez. He then called the guys in a group chat where they inevitably teased. And finally, he called Sebastian, the one call he was most anxious for.

"Well, well, well," Sebastian said in greeting when their call connected. Blaine grinned with excitement and relief when his best friend answered. "Look who's taking a break from his super-secret magical vacation."

"Hey, Seb," Blaine chuckled happily.

"So, where are you? The Swiss Alps?" Sebastian asked with a smug grin.

"Actually, we're in the Rocky Mountains," Blaine replied and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are. You'll take him to the Swiss Alps for your ten year anniversary," Sebastian teased and Blaine knew that he was right. "So, what's up? What's going on? Did you two...?"

Blaine looked down with a bashful smile and nodded. "Yeah, we did," he answered, raising his hand to show Sebastian his uncufffed wrist. Kurt's name was darker and bolder, and there was a line in the shape of a figure eight just underneath it.

Sebastian smiled with pride. "Congrats bro. I'm really happy for you," he said sincerely.

"Thanks, Seb," Blaine replied. "It's been an amazing trip. It was an incredibly breathtaking experience," Sebastian raised a curious brow and Blaine looked away, seeming more like his 16 year old best friend than the man he grew to be. "It came to us, Seb," Blaine said just above the whisper. "The Mira came to us."

Sebastian's face lit up like a Christmas tree and for a moment, they were teenagers back at Dalton.

_"Dude, you have to be like, way epic for The Mira to come see you," Blaine said with awe, his nose in his soulmate book. "Did you know that it's so rare for The Mira to visit souls that the last time it happened was in the 1700s? As far as we know anyway. I mean, other people may have been visited but they haven't come forth about it. Although, I don't know why they wouldn't. It's such an honor! Why wouldn't they tell everyone! Then again, maybe no one wants to come forth because it's such a deep and private affair," Blaine turned to look at Sebastian with wide eyes. "Can you just imagine it? I bet those souls have the most breathtaking love of all."_

_"You're such a sap, Anderson," Sebastian teased as he continued to work on his Economics homework. "With your luck you'll get visited by The Mira and be disgustingly cute."_

_Blaine scoffed and turned away. "Yeah, right. You gotta be amazing, Seb. Like truly amazing. I'm just some kid whose parents can't even accept that he's gay. You have to have a pure soul and you have to have this connection with your soulmate that's untouchable. You can't be tainted or broken. There's no way I'm even on the same playing field as those souls. There's no way I'd be pure enough for The Mira to even consider me."_

_Sebastian picked up his tennis ball from the desk and threw it at Blaine's head. Blaine shouted in pain and turned to scowl at Sebastian. "Don't be stupid. You're Blaine Anderson; you're sex on a stick and you sing like a dream," Blaine rolled his eyes and Sebastian continued. "You're kind and generous, and you would do anything to ensure the happiness of others. You're genuine, truly so. If anyone is going to see The Mira, it's you."_

_Blaine pouted, tossing the tennis ball back before getting up from his spot on the floor and sitting on his bed. "You didn't have to throw that at me," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head._

_"I've already told you, anytime you're being self-deprecating, I'm going to throw this at you," Sebastian said firmly. "And I'm being serious. You're incredible, Blaine. Don't let your parents get in your head. You're better than that." Blaine looked away and shrugged. "Besides, even if The Mira doesn't come to you, you'll still be sickeningly adorable with whoever your soulmate turns out to be. You'll probably serenade him the moment you meet him."_

_Blaine smiled a little. "Probably. But it's whatever. I have two more years before I even need to think about it. Unlike you who officially has less than six months to go," Blaine sang._

_A flush crept up Sebastian's cheeks but he kept his eyes on his textbook. "Do your damn homework, Anderson."_

"I told you The Mira would come to you," Sebastian teased gently. "You should know never to doubt me."

"Yeah," Blaine chuckled. "I still can't believe it happened."

"What was it like?" Sebastian asked curiously. "The whole bonding experience?"

Blaine shook his head slowly. "Honestly, I don't even know where to begin. It was magical," Sebastian nodded, looking away for a moment. Blaine offered a sad smile. "It's worth the wait though. I can promise you that whatever you and Hunter are going through, the end result, you two bonding and becoming one, will be worth every second of heartache."

"If we ever get there," Sebastian mumbled and shrugged.

"You will," Blaine assured him. "It's just going to take some time."

Sebastian shook his head vigorously. "I don't want to talk about that right now. When you get back to the states and we have time to actually talk, then we will. But not right now. I have to be on set in like ten minutes. I can't have Hunter on my mind," Blaine nodded with understanding. Sebastian didn't mention that Hunter was always on his mind. "Tell me more about your trip. How's the sex been?" he asked with a smirk.

Blaine bit back a smile, glancing around to make sure that Kurt wasn't around. "I call him sir," he shared and Sebastian's jaw went slack. "And he _really_ likes to tie me up."

Sebastian threw his head back in laughter. "Blaine Anderson you kinky little pervert!" Blaine shrugged, a proud smirk on his lips. "I never pegged you for slave and master kind of man."

"I didn't either," Blaine laughed. "But for Kurt, I'd do anything."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Sebastian questioned. Blaine pursed his lips and shook his head. "Oh come on, B! Give me some details here."

"Nope."

"I can't believe you're holding out on me. You are an awful, awful friend," Sebastian said with faux sadness.

Blaine simply laughed. "You'll get over it. Although," Blaine paused, looking around once more before getting closer to the computer screen to whisper. "I will say this. Kurt has a very, very hungry appetite."

"How hungry?"

"Let's just say that he likes to try every position imaginable and remember he's a cheerleader. He's extremely flexible," Blaine winked as he sat back.

Sebastian nodded his approval. "Nicely done, Anderson. The four of us will have to get together one day and swap stories."

The words fell out of Sebastian's mouth of their own accord and his face dropped. Blaine smiled softly though. Sebastian could deny it all he wanted, but Blaine knew that deep down, Sebastian knew he and Hunter would be ok. "That sounds like a perfect plan, Seb. You and Kurt can discuss all the ways you drive Hunter and I crazy while we discuss all the ways we love to tease you two."

Sebastian chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. Sounds like a plan." Sebastian's trailer door opened and a crew member told him they were ready for him. "I gotta get going, B. Call me when you're home. We have a lot to talk about."

"I will," Blaine nodded. "Happy New Year's bro."

"Happy New Year's, B." Sebastian half smiled and ended the call.

Blaine drummed his fingers on the keyboard in contemplation before quickly signing into his email. He could hear Wes' voice telling him to leave things alone but that didn't stop him from emailing Hunter.

_Hey Hunter,_

_I know I shouldn't be emailing you about this, but I spoke with Sebastian. He's doing well and he looks good. But he misses you. We only spoke of you for a moment but the longing in his eyes was clear as day. I don't know how often you two talk, but be patient with him. He won't say it, but he's terrified of losing you. He loves you Hunter, truly and deeply. Please don't forget that._

_I hope you have a happy New Year's._

_You friend, Blaine_

Blaine sent the email with a satisfied smile and logged off the computer. He checked the time and was relieved to see that it was only three in the afternoon. Kurt and he still had plenty of time to enjoy each other before announcing him. With a stretch of his arms, he stood up and went to grab his coat to meet Kurt outside.

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine spoke with awe. Kurt looked over his shoulder to see Blaine walking up behind him and smiled. "There is no way you did all of this by yourself. You must have hired tiny elves to do this."

Kurt laughed as he made his final touches to his Kurt snowman and stepped back. He built a perfect replica of Blaine and himself, a mailbox, a flowerbed, and a path that led to the snow house. "I know the house is small but with the angle of how we'll take the picture, it'll look perfect. Do you like it?"

"It's incredible," Blaine said. He stepped closer to the snowmen to inspect. "Your eye for detail is phenomenal."

"We used to compete and Dad would judge the best snowman," Kurt told him. "If you think I'm good, you should see Britt. No matter how hard Tana, Q, and I worked on our snow people, Britt's would always blow us out of the water."

"When we have our house and we have kids, we are totally going to do this," Blaine said with a giddy smile.

"Oh yeah," Kurt nodded with agreement. "Come on. Let's take some pictures."

Kurt hurried over to the bag he had and pulled out the camera. Blaine grabbed the tripod and followed after him. Kurt took some pictures of just the snowmen first and then a few of the house. He looked through the camera as he stepped away until he found the perfect angle. They then set the camera up on the tripod, set the timer, and quickly walked over to their snow selves. Blaine stood straight with his hands in his pocket and Kurt linked his arm through Blaine's. He rested his head on top of Blaine's shoulder and crossed one leg over the other. With Blaine resting his head on top of Kurt's, they were posing exactly like the snowmen. They smiled as the camera took multiple pictures. At one point, Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt, an adoring smile on his lips. He truly was luckiest man in the world.

"I think it's done," Kurt said as he pulled away from Blaine. "Let me set it up one more time just to be sure. I'll set the timer for longer so we can walk around while it takes the pictures."

Blaine nodded and watched him go. As Kurt reset the camera, Blaine stealthily picked up some snow to make a snowball. He kept his arm hidden behind him as Kurt walked to his side. The moment Blaine heard the shutter of the camera, he pulled his arm around and smashed the snowball into Kurt's chest.

Kurt gasped, his eyes wide. "You did not just do that!" Blaine shrugged innocently as he backed away from Kurt, bending over to grab more snow. "Oh it is so on, Anderson!" he shouted and Blaine booked it.

Blaine ran towards the snow house as snowballs were suddenly being pelted at him. He threw the one in his hand and went to grab another, but Kurt was quick on his feet and was by his side in no time. They chased each other throughout the yard, tossing snow and laughing jovially. Blaine turned on his heel too quickly and found him on the ground with an armful of Kurt. Instead of getting up though, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's back and brought their lips together. Kurt melted into Blaine's arms and kissed him back sensually. They stayed on the ground for a little while, simply kissing and enjoying being in each other's arms. With the cold wind blowing in however, they finally parted, grabbed the camera, and headed back inside.

"So, I was thinking that after our movie marathon, we could go through the photos we just took and choose one to post tonight after you tweet about me, but from my account," Kurt suggested. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, we can do that," Blaine nodded, his body shivering slightly as he removed his coat and gloves. "Are you going to change your name and icon too?"

"Mhm, and I already know which picture too. I'm going to use one from my birthday," Kurt smiled.

"Awesome. I'll change mine to one I took backstage at our last show," Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "But for now, why don't we go take a shower to warm up," he said low and suggestive.

Kurt bit his lower lip and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Showering with Blaine was Kurt new favorite pastime. There was something so incredibly erotic about having another man wash his body, and Blaine was very diligent. Blaine took such good care of him, his lathered hands scrubbing Kurt's chest while their eyes stayed locked. Kurt could feel himself getting hard and by the smirk on Blaine's face, he was too. As Blaine's hand traveled lower, Kurt couldn't help but look down. Watching Blaine touch him, seeing Blaine's hand wrap around his cock and slowly stroke him was the best part of all. Their lips met in a heated kiss, Blaine's arm snaking behind Kurt's back and down his ass. Kurt held onto Blaine's neck, his fingers interweaved into Blaine's curls. He tugged roughly, sucking on Blaine's lower lip and biting before releasing him. Blaine's eyes were dark with want, the golden amber captivating Kurt completely. Blaine walked them backwards to the shower bench. He took a seat but kept Kurt standing. Kurt watched with his jaw agape as Blaine kissed his torso and down the V of his abdomen. Blaine looked up through his lashes and took Kurt fully into his mouth.

"Fuck," Kurt muttered, his fingers running through Blaine's curls. "I could watch you suck me all damn day."

Blaine smirked as he pulled back. "I'm pretty sure you did that yesterday, sir," he said lowly and Kurt groaned. Blaine slid his hand in-between Kurt's thighs and nudged. "Open up for me, baby," he said sweetly and Kurt happily obliged. "Just like that," he said lowly. "Come closer," he instructed.

Kurt took a step closer, his legs on each side of Blaine but didn't sit down. Blaine inserted two fingers into his hole and took Kurt's cock into his mouth once more. Kurt moaned out with pleasure, his eyes glued on Blaine as his head bobbed back and forth. Blaine sucked him off slowly while he stretched him, but not once did Blaine hit that spot. Kurt danced on the edge but resisted every urge to orgasm. Blaine's mouth felt too good around him to let go just yet. Blaine pulled off of Kurt and without a word, Kurt was sitting on his lap, Blaine's throbbing erection penetrating Kurt's hole. Kurt rolled his hips slowly, Blaine's fingers digging into his thighs. Their foreheads were pressed together, their breathing labored as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Blaine kissed up Kurt's jawline, his lips sucking in Kurt's earlobe. "I could do this for hours," he spoke gruffly into Kurt's ear. "You on top of me, riding my cock like the good boy you are."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, his eyes closed, his face pressed against Blaine's head.

"You're so responsive to my voice," Blaine continued, slowing down their movements. "I could make you cum just by talking, couldn't I?" Kurt nodded but said nothing, unable to produce the words. The slower Blaine went, the closer to the edge Kurt got. Kurt may be the one who becomes the master, but all it takes is for Blaine to talk to him while fucking and he becomes a puddle of goo. "You're so fucking sexy like this. You want it so bad but you don't want it to end do you?" Kurt shook his head vigorously. "What do you want from me, Kurt? You want me to fuck you harder?" Blaine bucked his hips hard and Kurt mewled, shaking his head no. "Or do you want it nice and slow? You want me to hold on to you and fuck you for hours, slowly and deliberately?" Kurt nodded, desperate to catch his breath. "That's what I thought. You love this torturously slow pace. You love to feel me inside you."

"So much, so fucking much," Kurt breathed out.

Blaine rotated his hips hard, moaning into Kurt's ear, his fingernails no doubt leaving claw marks. "Just wait until tonight. After I tell the world you're mine, I'm going to take you to bed and fuck you from behind so slow that you'll think you're losing your mind. I'll be inside you for hours, longer than we ever have before, and by the time I'm through with you, you won't be able to move."

With a final thrust of Blaine's hips, Kurt came hard, his body quivering from the release. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him with fervor, bouncing up and down on Blaine's cock until Blaine came inside him. They didn't move right away, their hips moving to a gentle rhythm as their bodies came down from the orgasmic high.

Kurt finally lifted himself off Blaine but didn't move away. He ran his fingers through his hair, chuckling softly. "You are way too good at that?"

Blaine smirked, his thumb caressing the bottom of Kurt's back. "At what?" he asked entirely too innocently.

"Talking," Kurt said with a shaky breath. "I could listen to you talk all night."

Blaine kissed him sweetly, their noses brushing. "Remember that tonight when you're so desperate to cum but can't."

Kurt sucked in his lower lip and closed his eyes, moaning softly as Blaine's lips kissed his neck. "I can't wait."

* * *

They watched two movies after their shower, cooked dinner together, and then watched another two before calling it a night. They sat together on one of the couches in the closed in private patio and had both of their laptops open on the coffee table. They went through all the pictures they took earlier and chose two to share; one where Blaine was looking at Kurt while Kurt posed, and one of them during their snowball fight. They each signed into their twitter accounts and wrote the tweets but saved them in their drafts. They then responded to a few DM's while waiting for midnight.

"Are we going to sit through the riot or immediately log off?" Kurt asked as he sent KlainesArmy a message.

"Immediately logging off," Blaine answered easily. "Let them riot without us. We have better plans," he whispered the last part into Kurt's ear and Kurt blushed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Kurt said though his eyes were still on the computer screen. When Blaine didn't ask anything, Kurt turned to him. "What's up?"

Blaine reached for Kurt's face and caressed his cheek with his thumb. "I was just wondering, how many kids would you like to have?" he asked curiously. "We've been talking about our kids for the past few days but neither of us have yet to say how many."

"Um, I don't know. At least two," Kurt said and Blaine smiled. "How many do you want?"

"At least two, maybe three," Blaine told him. "I guess it'll depend on how hectic our lives become."

Kurt nodded with agreement. "I do have one request though," Blaine raised an inquiring brow. "I really want Quinn to be the biological mother of our first."

"Quinn? Really?" Blaine said in surprise. "Not Tana?"

"Oh god no!" Kurt said in horror with his hand over his heart. "I could not handle a combined mini me and Tana. But Q, despite all of her craziness and her drama, is really amazing. She's incredibly smart and has a much bigger heart than people give her credit for. Besides, she and I would make beautiful babies. Not that I've brought it up to her, but it's what I want."

"If that's what you want then ok, I'm on board," Blaine smiled. "I'd like to adopt our second and possibly third child though. There are a lot of kids out there in need of a good home, a good family, and we could provide that easily."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine softly. "That sounds like a plan."

The alarm on Blaine's phone went off and they jumped in surprise. It was officially one minute until midnight. They looked at each other with eager excitement. It was time. They curled up close, their heads resting on each other. They didn't look at the time again, not worried about counting down, but simply held each other and waited. When the fireworks went off behind them, they turned and kissed deeply, Blaine cupping Kurt's cheek.

"Happy New Year, Kurt," Blaine whispered against his lips.

"Happy New Year, Blaine."

Kurt rested his head back on Blaine's as Blaine went into the camera on his phone. He took a picture of them, the fireworks in the background and a soft smile on their lips. He signed into Twitter through his phone while Kurt sat up and grabbed his laptop.

"You ready?" Blaine asked him once the tweet was written.

Kurt looked over his shoulder and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine grinned.

He hit send on the tweet then quickly moved to his laptop.

**_WarblerBlaine: Happy New Year from us to you. [picture]_**

**_KurtHummel: *WarblerBlaine Today was perfect. I can't wait for our future together. [picture]_**

**_WarblerBlaine: *KurtHummel Our first family tradition will be to have massive snow fights. You better be prepared. [picture]_**

**_KurtHummel: *WarblerBlaine It's on, Anderson! ;-) Happy New Year my love. :)*_**

**_WarblerBlaine: *KurtHummel Happy New Year my darling. It's our first of many. :)*_**


	26. Chapter 26: Warbler Family

Chapter 26: Warbler Family

* * *

**_KurtsWife: OMG OMG OMG! HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL! KURT BABY I LOVE YOU!_**

**_Bitchesbelikewhoa: Holy shiz! Klaine came out! Is this real life?!_**

**_LezBionicEm: Oh dear Lord! They're so pretty! How are they so damn pretty?_**

**_KurtsWife: I CAN'T BREATHE! I'M DYING! OMG!_**

**_Niff5Eva: ... ... ...no but...how are they cuter than Niff? Like I don't understand._**

**_Number1Warblerfan: Aw Klaine came out on New Year's! They're so cute!_**

**_BeckyJackson: I know that gayface! It's *Cheerio_Porcelain! He goes to my school!_**

**_StonerBrett: Yo! His Royal Highness is Blaine Anderson's soulmate? Awesome!_**

**_Cheerio_Sandbags: That's right bitches. My boy *Cheerio_Porcelain is *WarblerBlaine's soulmate. Bow down suckas!_**

**_KurtsWife: OMG I found his old account! He has all these pictures and he's a cheerleader and the captain and I just... (falls off cliff into oblivion)_**

**_KurtsWife: I'm crying. The tears. They're real._**

* * *

Britney was sitting in her living room mentally planning her sister's and her friend's demise when it happened. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and with a tired sigh looked at her screen. She expected it to be Marley or Ryder, maybe even Jake to wish her a happy New Year. Excitement coursed through her when she saw it was a direct message from K. She didn't show her excitement though, not wanting Kitty or Bree to know her secret. They would surely ruin her friendship with K, even if it would never be more than a twitter friendship. Biting back a grin, she went into her messages.

**HisLuckyCharm**

**Hey BrittyBrat. Happy New Year! I know it's been a while since we've spoken, I'm sorry about that. It's been crazy lately. I just wanted to let you know that Blaine and I will be announcing me tonight so be prepared for the riot. ;)**

Britney stared at the message with wide eyes, unable to believe it. Moments later, Blaine tweeted a picture of them and her heart stopped. Blaine's soulmate was Kurt Hummel, _the_ Kurt Hummel, McKinley High's most popular student. She'd seen him strut down the halls with the Unholy Trinity countless times. His name constantly fell out of her sister's mouth and not once was any of it good. He was royalty. Could it be true that the devil spawn Kitty always spoke of was the same sweet K that she had been talking to for months? How was any of this possible?

"Oh my God," Britney said with a shaky breath. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Kitty scoffed as she turned towards her sister while Bree rolled her eyes. "I let you have one beer and you're sick? You're such a lightweight. I don't know why I bother with you."

"Careful Britt Britt," Bree mocked. "You don't want us to tell your mommy and daddy the reason you're sick is because you snuck off to drink, do you?"

Britney paid them no attention, her mind reeling as Kurt and Blaine tweeted another picture. She placed her hand over her racing heart. This couldn't be happening.

"What the hell are you being so dramatic for?" Kitty drawled as she snatched the phone out of Britney's hand. She laughed condescendingly. "KlainesArmy? Seriously? That's your twitter handle? How much lamer can you..." Kitty trailed off, her jaw dropping when she saw the tweets. "Bree, oh my God."

"What? What is it?" Bree quickly went to her side as Kitty showed her the picture. Bree's hand flew to her mouth. "Is that..."

Kitty nodded slowly. "His Royal Highness's soulmate is Blaine fucking Anderson!"

"We have to call Santana!" Bree shouted. Kitty tossed Britney her phone and ran after Bree towards her bedroom. Britney quickly retrieved it and inhaled sharply when she saw that Perez had posted his article. She clicked on the link with no hesitation.

_The Definition of True Love Lies within Them_

_Romeo and Juliet. Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka. Noah Calhoun and Allie Hamilton. Snow White and Prince Charming. Whether fictional or real, these are all names of truly epic romances that have made us all yearn for that one person who holds our heart and soul. Amongst that list, if not the most epic of them all, are Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel._

_Their story began one fateful day in 2001 where they unknowingly met in a hospital waiting room. Fourteen year old Blaine was being released after a two day stay due to an attack on him by fellow peers for going to The Sadie Hawkins dance with another boy. Seven year old Kurt was waiting for his mother to be released after a week of treatment for she was terminally ill with Leukemia. Blaine was broken, unwilling to accept that he was meant for greatness while Kurt was optimistic, holding on to hope that his mother would soon heal. Their encounter was brief but it saved Blaine's spirit and gave him the hope he needed to keep going._

_"I was in a really dark place at the time," Blaine told me. "I was so young and had already been taught the lesson that the world can be very brutal. But then this little boy comes up to me and tells me not to be afraid, not to let the bad people get me down, and I was so moved by his courage that I promised myself I wouldn't give in, no matter what life threw at me. I will never forget that moment."_

_Fast forward four years and life had once again thrown a curveball, only this time, Blaine wasn't the only one who needed saving._

_"My mom had died when I was 9 and it completely broke me," Kurt told me. "I lost my faith. I lost my spirit. I was living day to day wishing more than anything that I could make the pain in my heart stop. When I was 11, my dad took me to Goodale Park in hopes that the town's events would cheer me up but it didn't really work. I never really smiled anymore, I never laughed. After a long day of failed attempts at making me happy, we finally decided to leave. That's when I saw Blaine performing. I remember feeling so at peace simply because of his voice and for the first time since my mom passed, I felt truly happy. I knew the moment he sang to me that he was special, one of a kind. I promised him I'd be his biggest fan when he finally made it and I hold true to that today. Not to underestimate the adoration of his other fans, but I am and will always be his number one fan."_

_Blaine was struggling greatly at that time and once again it was Kurt's encouraging words that gave them the courage to hold on, to believe in himself. Had it not been for Kurt, Blaine might have given up and The Warblers would be nothing more than their Alma Mater's pride._

_We all know Blaine as the swoon worthy soulful man with the honest heart. We see him as a man who is calm and collected, a man who is reserved. He's kind and quiet, and despite his honest nature, often keeps to himself. But we have yet to truly see Blaine as a soulmate, as someone who would do anything for their beloved. I had the pleasure of witnessing pieces of Blaine and Kurt's relationship and was admittedly shocked to see the usually soft spoken Blaine being so openly affectionate._

_I assumed that Blaine would be the type to keep their tenderness behind closed doors. I was so very wrong. Just like when he takes the stage, Blaine is incredibly passionate towards Kurt. He teases him mercilessly just to see the blush creep up Kurt's cheeks. He looks at Kurt like he holds the answers to the universe and he treats him like a prince. There was even a moment right before The Warblers got ready to take the stage where I was privileged enough to see a kiss shared between them and the sparks that flew were enough to light up the entire planet. These two are truly something to marvel at and I cannot wait to see what these two have in store for the world._

_Perez Hill_

Britney shook her head in disbelief and tweeted a single tweet before calling Marley. She needed her best friend. She couldn't handle this.

**KlainesArmy: What. Is. Happening?!**

Kurt hummed softly with satisfaction. Blaine's lips were gently nipping at his neck and Kurt could only melt further into the mattress. "Blaine, we should get online."

Blaine shook his head. "Not leaving this bed," he muttered.

"Blaine," Kurt giggled and pushed Blaine away slightly. "We have to get online. We have to see the madness."

Blaine pouted and huffed. "Why? Britney and your friends can handle the fans."

"Because it's our duty," Kurt reminded him gently. "We can't just leave the fans to run rampant. Besides, my friends are handling the people I know, which leaves the rest of the fans to Britney. We cannot let a fifteen year old girl deal with all the crazy. We don't even have to be on very long, just for a few minutes to see how everything is going thus far."

"Fine," Blaine said with a sigh though there was a smirk on his lips. He reached over the bed to grab the laptop and iPad. "But if we're getting online then we're giving them another riot."

"I'm pretty sure we gave them enough of a riot last night, Blaine," Kurt chuckled as he sat up.

"And now we're going to make them riot even more," Blaine winked. He handed Kurt the iPad and sat up, leaning his back on the headboard. He placed the laptop on his knees and opened his picture file. "Let's see what picture I can tweet," he muttered more to himself. Kurt looked through the pictures with him, smiling softly at them. Blaine had them chronologically organized so it was like seeing their relationship from the beginning. It was beautiful. "How about this one?" Blaine suggested, pointing to the picture Santana had taken of them cuddled together on the bus.

Kurt nodded his approval. "That one's good," he said as he sat back.

Kurt and Blaine signed into their twitter accounts and were suddenly shocked. Kurt's jaw dropped when he saw that his follower count had gone up by several million and Blaine whistled at the number of direct messages he had in his inbox.

"We certainly started quite the uproar," Kurt said with caution. "I hope my family is ok."

"I'm sure they're fine," Blaine said though he too wondered how they were handling everything. "We'll call them as soon as we're done."

Kurt breathed deeply. "Alright. You ready?"

Blaine glanced over and smiled. "Let's do it," he said with a nod. He wrote out his first tweet but then paused. "Should I mention her or is that a bad idea?"

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? She'll love the attention. Do it."

**WarblerBlaine: This is one of my favorite pictures of all time. Thank you *Cheerio_Sandbags for documenting such an amazing moment. [picture]**

**KurtHummel: *WarblerBlaine *Cheerio_Sandbags She is pretty fabulous.**

**KurtsWife: *KurtHummel KURT BABY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!**

**PamLansburry: *WarblerBlaine *KurtHummel You guys are so cute. I can't with you.**

**RandleBrittney: *WarblerBlaine *KurtHummel THERE IS JUST SO MUCH PERFECTION! I CAN'T!**

**ToniGDivine: *WarblerBlaine *KurtHummel You're such a beautiful couple! I wish you all the happiness!**

**Cheerio_Sandbags: *KurtHummel *WarblerBlaine You bet your porcelain ass I'm fabulous.**

"Britney hasn't tweeted since last night," Kurt noticed. "I hope she's ok."

"I'm sure she's just trying to process," Blaine assured him gently. "Perez's article is out too," he said and clicked the link. Together they read their story and by the end, neither could contain their wide grins.

Kurt glanced at Blaine with a slight blush. "I forget most times that he's more than just a gossip columnist but an actual writer. His article on us is really good."

Blaine matched his smile and set the iPad aside. He then grabbed the laptop, closed it, and set it on the floor. "Yes, it is," he agreed, pulling Kurt towards him. "Now, let's see if we can light the world with our unadulterated passion," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt chuckled and swung his leg over Blaine's lap. "Gladly," he purred and attached their lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

As the end of their vacation drew closer, their days became less about having sex and more about cuddling. They would spend hours wrapped in each other's arms simply talking or watching a movie. After they caused another riot on Twitter, they stayed away from social media and allowed themselves their final moments of peace. But sooner than they'd hoped, it was the end of the week and time to head home.

"I'm going to miss it out here," Kurt said as he zipped up his luggage. Blaine smiled sadly. "Me too."

"I was thinking we could come back for our anniversary or something," Kurt suggested. "This place was really wonderful."

Blaine wrapped his around Kurt's waist and brought them close together. "Actually, I was thinking this could be our winter vacation spot. We can come back every New Year. We could even bring our families."

Kurt smiled brightly. "And one day, our kids."

Blaine nodded and leaned in. "And one day our kids," he repeated, leaving a peck on Kurt's nose. "Come on. We don't want to miss our flight."

Kurt sighed and turned to grab his bag, noticing his uncuffed wrist. "Uh, Blaine," he smirked and showing Blaine.

"Oh shit!" Blaine went into his luggage and pulled their cuffs out. "I got so used to not wearing it that I totally forgot."

"Me too," Kurt chuckled, watching Blaine as he opened the box.

He sucked in his lower lip as Blaine grabbed hold of his hand. Blaine looked up at Kurt through his lashes, a gentle smile in place, and clipped Kurt's black leather cuff. Kurt reached for Blaine's cuff and clipped it on, their hands intertwining between them.

"I love you," Kurt said, leaning his forehead on Blaine's.

Blaine inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "I love you," he replied. He pressed his lips on Kurt's forehead and left a gentle kiss that held all of his promises. "Let's go." Kurt smiled at him, grabbed his bag, and together they left the privacy of the cabin.

* * *

Later that evening, Blaine and Kurt walked out of LAX hand in hand. They were met by hundreds of photographers and reporters who were desperate to see the newly announced couple. They could've taken the private jet had they wanted, but they chose not to. It was time the public saw them in all their glory. They smiled as the camera's flashed all around them and quickly got into the car that was waiting for them. By the time they made it to the Anderson household where more paparazzi were surely waiting, the entire world would know they were bonded.

Once the driver was safely away from the airport, both young men pulled out their cellphones and turned them on. Kurt's inbox was mostly filled with messages from either Santana or Finn griping about the other, one from his father, and several from his Cheerios freaking out, including Sue. He had been dreading her message, thinking that she would chew him out for not telling her. But instead the message was joyful and congratulatory. Kurt scoffed in surprise. He blamed Sue's recently happy nature on her pregnancy.

Blaine's inbox was full of fellow celebrities sending their congratulations and most importantly, one frantic message from David.

"Change of plans," Blaine said to the driver. "Take us to UCLA Medical Hospital."

"What? Why?" Kurt exclaimed, an excited grin gracing his face. "Did Katherine have the baby?"

"She went into labor last night," Blaine answered, his eyes on his phone. He reached Eric's contact number and dialed. "I don't know if she's had the baby yet though."

Kurt clapped giddily. "Oh my God! Yay!"

"Eric, hey," Blaine greeted anxiously. "Yeah, we're in the car on our way to the hospital now. How's Kat? Is she ok? Did she have the baby?" Blaine paused to listen to Eric, Kurt watching him eagerly. Blaine sighed with relief. "Great. We'll be there in about twenty minutes. Bye."

"Well?"

Blaine grinned from ear to ear. "Katherine had a beautiful healthy baby girl this morning. She was 9 pounds and 6 ounces."

"That's a big baby for her tiny body," Kurt laughed. "And the delivery went well?"

"It went perfectly," Blaine said. "Man, I can't wait to hold our niece."

"Our niece?" Kurt questioned. "Don't you mean your niece?"

Blaine draped his arm over Kurt's shoulder and smiled. "No, I mean our niece. You're going to be her Uncle Kurt. David said so himself." Kurt looked down with a slight blush. He truly was part of The Warbler family.

Blaine and Kurt rushed into the hospital, multiple gasps of surprise filling the hallways as they quickly made their way to Katherine's room. They didn't slow down until they reached her hallway which was heavily guarded. They greeted the bodyguards and headed to her room, knocking quietly before entering in case Katherine or the baby was asleep.

"There they are!" David said loudly, rushing to the door to greet them. "It's about damn time!"

Blaine chuckled and hugged David. "Here we are trying to be quiet and you're acting a fool."

"He's been acting a fool since last night," a tired Katherine said from the bed.

David waved his hand dismissively and reached out for Kurt. "Get over here, Hummel. Welcome to the family, officially."

Kurt smiled and hugged David. "Thanks. Congratulations Daddy Warbler." David beamed with pride. "Thank you. It feels good to finally have her." "Uh, excuse me, I'm the one who actually _had_ her," Katherine cut in.

"Details," David shrugged.

Kurt and Blaine took turns leaning over Katherine's bed to hug her. "Where is the baby?" Kurt wondered.

"And where's everyone else?" Blaine asked. "I thought they'd be here."

"The doctor is finishing up some routine tests and everyone else went out to grab dinner," David told them. "They should be back soon."

"And Elena? Do we get to see her today?" Blaine wondered.

"You get to see her right now," said the nurse with a smile as she rolled Elena back in. "She's ready to go Mom and Dad. Healthy as can be."

David turned a smug grin on Katherine. "I told you that eating all the fruit was good for you."

Katherine raised an unimpressed brow. "Guess what, David? I ate nothing but taquitos, Tostinos pizza, and Burger King onion rings when you were gone."

David gasped dramatically. "How could you?"

"It was delicious, that's how. And I ain't about to apologize for it," Katherine smiled with victory.

David shook his head. "Unbelievable," he muttered, walking over to Elena. He picked her up and turned to Blaine. "You want to hold her?"

"Yes," Blaine answered instantly. He took a seat and held out his arm so that David could lay her down. He smiled at the sleeping baby, his heart melting. "She's beautiful," he breathed, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek.

David walked to Katherine's side and held her hand. "Just like her mama."

Kurt pursed his lips, tears filling his eyes. Watching Blaine hold Elena made his heart skip several beats. One day, it would be their baby that Blaine was holding.

"I need to take a picture," Kurt blurted out and quickly pulled his phone out. Blaine looked up with a soft smile as Kurt took the picture.

"Kurt, do you want to hold her?" Blaine asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Kurt shook his head.

"Go ahead, Kurt," Katherine encouraged.

"Yeah, man," David smiled. "She's gotta know her Uncle Kurt too."

Kurt smiled and nodded, taking a seat next to Blaine. He held his breath as Blaine placed Elena in his arms, exhaling slowly when Blaine pulled his arms away. "She really is just so beautiful," he said in a hushed tone. David and Katherine smiled proudly.

Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "You look amazing with a baby in your arms," he whispered.

Kurt glanced at him, a blush on his cheeks. "So do you."

"The newly bonded are here!" Jeff's voice broke the moment. "Freaking finally."

"How was the trip, guys?" Nick asked, walking in after Jeff. "It was perfect," they both replied.

"Obviously," David drawled. "Just look at them! They're practically drooling over my baby!"

"_It can't be as bad as Wes,_" Vanessa signed with a smirk. "_He didn't want to give her up._"

"This is true," Katherine nodded. "I almost felt like warning the nurses that you might try to steal her," she teased.

The room laughed and Wes rolled his eyes, though really, he knew they were right. From the moment Vanessa told him she was ready to start a family it was all he could think about. The tour couldn't be over quick enough.

"Where's Eric?" Blaine wondered.

"Dealing with the mob outside," Jeff smirked. "Apparently a certain newly bonded couple caused an uproar when they got here."

"Oops?" Blaine laughed. "It's not like we stopped to talk to anyone."

"No but a single tweet from a fan in the lobby was all it took," Eric's voice sounded from the door. "How was your trip?"

"Perfect," everyone but Kurt and Blaine answered, all making sickeningly sweet faces. Blaine stuck his tongue out while Kurt blushed under their gaze.

"Glad to hear to it," Eric smiled. "We should all head out though. The circus outside isn't going to settle down until we do and Katherine needs her rest."

"Oh! Before you go," David hurried to the door and called a nurse over. He handed her his phone and walked over to Katherine's bed. "Let's take a group picture first."

Kurt stood up and handed Katherine the baby while everyone crowded around her and David. They posed for the nurse to take a picture and began saying their goodbyes. David shut the door behind them and walked back to his wife, a proud smile on his lips. "Best day ever?"

Katherine smiled down at Elena. "Best day ever."

* * *

The Cheerios gathered together in the gymnasium, their hushed voices frantic. They all knew why they had been summoned. But despite the proof, they still couldn't believe that their captain's soulmate was Blaine Anderson. His Royal Highness already had the perfect life. He was Cheerios Captain, he was the most popular guy in school, and whether he was hated or adored, everyone worshipped the ground he walked on. How was it that he was lucky enough to have someone like Blaine Anderson as his soulmate? They couldn't understand but they all felt the same thing. Envy.

"Enough with the jabbering," Sue's voice rang out loud and firm. The Cheerios turned to their coach, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany as they walked into the gymnasium. "We're going to make this quick. I have a roast in the oven that I am not going to let burn because of you," Sue turned to Santana and gave her a nod. "Take it away, Sandbags."

Santana strutted to the front of the group with a smug grin with Quinn and Brittany by her side. She was going to enjoy this. "As you all may know now, Porcelain is Blaine Anderson's soulmate," the murmurs erupted instantly. Hearing Santana acknowledge it made it all that more real. Quinn raised her hand in the air and the talking stopped immediately. "Now," Santana continued, crossing her arms over her chest and starting to pace in front of the Cheerios. "I'm sure you're all wondering what that means for you. Well I'm here to tell you that it don't mean shit for you. Just because he's our captain does not mean that any of you have any kind of right to Blaine. Q, Britt, and I are his Unholy Trinity so we get special privileges."

"Obviously," Quinn drawled.

"And Sue made him who he is today, so she too will get all the perks."

"Not that I need them," Sue said. "My unborn baby's father is famous after all."

"But you?" Santana pointed her finger at the Cheerios. "You ain't gettin' squat unless Hummel says so and you're going to have to earn it."

"Exactly what kind of perks are we talking here?" Kitty asked with irritation.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Santana snapped.

"If she even gets any perks," Quinn scoffed.

"Q's right," Brittany shrugged. "You're not very nice to Kurt and you're always trying to get him to fall from the pyramid. I don't think you deserve any privileges."

"You heard it here first, Kitty," Santana smirked. "And that goes for you too, Bree."

"Now," Quinn stepped forward and Santana stepped back next to Brittany. "The real reason you're all here is not for us to brag about the fact that we've known for months."

"Or the fact that we've met him," Santana said.

"Or the fact that we'll get to hang out with him when Kurt brings him home," Brittany smiled with excitement.

"We called you here because this changes everything," Quinn continued. "Once school starts and Hummel walks through those doors, everybody is going to want a piece of him and it is our job to protect him. He will have bodyguards provided by Blaine at first but he wants to be able to have a normal senior year. This is where we come in."

"If you see him in the hallway, drop everything you're doing and follow behind him," Santana instructed, coming up next to Quinn with Brittany. "We cannot allow the peasants of this school to get anywhere near His Royal Highness. From the moment he walks through that door, consider him your shepherd and you are his sheep."

"There are a lot of people at this school who would love to take advantage of the fact that Kurt's going to be in the public eye," Brittany said seriously. "Just because JBI is gone does not mean that his weasels won't try something. If you see or hear any of them trying to get ahold of the paparazzi, stop it immediately."

"And do not for a second leave him alone unless he tells you to," Quinn warned. "The Warblers' fans, more specifically Blaine's, are crazy. The last thing we want is for him to get kidnapped or hurt because of them."

"Are we clear?" Santana asked them.

"Yes," the Cheerios answered simultaneously.

"Good. Any questions?"

"Just one," Kitty spoke up.

Santana rolled her eyes. "What?"

"What are you going to do about her?" Kitty asked with a smug grin and pointed to the bleachers.

Santana turned and finally noticed Kitty's nerdy freshman sister sitting there. "Your sister? What about her?"

"Well you just said to keep the crazies away from Porcelain," Kitty drawled. "She's the number one crazy. She's the one behind the KlainesArmy account on twitter."

"If anyone is going to kidnap His Royal Highness, it's her," Bree said with distaste.

Britney scowled at her sister and Bree but said nothing. The Unholy Trinity glanced at each other with raised brows. "Come here," Quinn called her over. Britney gulped and walked toward Quinn, her heart racing. "You run KlainesArmy?"

"Y-yes," Britney squeaked.

"Prove it," Santana demanded. Without hesitation, Britney pulled her phone out, logged into Twitter, and showed them. Santana smiled, put her arm around Britney's shoulders and turned her to the front. "For those of you who don't know, this is Britney, Kitty's prettier and nicer sister. She's under Cheerios protection now."

"What?!" Kitty screeched. "But she's crazy! She's a damn stalker!"

"Am not!" Britney argued.

Santana shushed Britney softly. "It's ok honey. Don't listen to her. She's a bitter bitch," Kitty sent Santana daggers but said nothing. "Here's the deal. This girl right here, she's the captain of the social media Klaine ship and Kurt adores her. They've spoken many times before and if you think for a second he's not going to welcome her with open arms then you are a moron. She is under our protection now because Kurt would want nothing less. If we hear that any of you are trying to give her shit," she directed at Kitty and Bree, "there will be a price to pay. Got it?"

"Yes," the Cheerios responded. "Yeah, yeah, got it," Kitty muttered.

"Good," Santana said way too sweetly. "Now get the hell outta here. I'm tired of looking at your sad depressing faces."

Santana turned to Quinn and Brittany and gave them a nod to walk off. She then pulled Britney aside to speak with her privately. "How long have you known that it was Kurt?" she asked.

"I found out like, a minute before they announced him I swear!" Britney said quickly.

"Relax," Santana laughed. "I believe you," Britney let out a sigh of relief. "Does he know who you are yet?"

Britney shook her head frantically. "N-no. I was g-going to tell him b-but I panicked. I don't want him to hate me like he does Kitty."

"He doesn't hate Kitty," Santana assured her. "He doesn't hate anybody. He's too good for that. He just likes to screw with her because it's funny," Britney offered a nervous smile but said nothing. "Look, I can tell him for you if you want."

"Would you?" Britney asked with wide eyes.

"Sure," Santana shrugged. "It might be better that he hears it from me anyway."

"Ok," Britney said a bit shakily. "T-thank you, for being so cool about it and stuff."

"No problem, Freshie," Santana smirked. "Anything to see that vein in Kitty's forehead pulse."

* * *

Hunter smiled at the pictures Wes sent him of David's baby late that Friday night. He was truly happy for his brother. Out of all the boys in their class, David was the one that always shared his desire to be a father. David would undoubtedly spoil his daughter and yet make her work for the things that mattered. He was going to be a great father.

Hunter couldn't help but notice Blaine and Kurt in one of the pictures. They looked so incredibly happy and Hunter knew it was more than them being happy for David and Katherine. It was because they were bonded and out in the open. Kurt seemed to be taking the media attention rather well and Hunter wondered how he would take to the sudden attention when Sebastian inevitably announced him. The thought admittedly made him smile a little but not because he wanted anything to do with Sebastian's fame; but because the idea of Sebastian being proud enough of him to tell the world was beautiful.

It wasn't until New Year's Eve that Hunter started to believe that it was possible.

_It all began with Blaine's email. He read it and reread it, trying his hardest to hold on to his usual anger he felt towards Blaine, but to no avail. Maybe it was because of the talk he had with Wes or maybe it was because he was tired of being angry. But no matter what, he couldn't find it in him to be upset that Blaine emailed him about Sebastian. If anything, he was grateful. He constantly worried about his soulmate and knowing that Sebastian was at least trying to open up gave him a little bit of hope. And that spark of hope was apparently all Hunter needed to let go of the past. Yes, he still hurt. Yes, there was a part of him that still felt betrayed. But he was no longer blaming Sebastian and Blaine for their choices. He was no longer blaming Sebastian for their fallout. For once, Hunter accepted that he too was to blame._

_He sat in his living room watching the countdown with a beer in hand, his heart not nearly as heavy as it normally was. Before the clock struck twelve, Hunter made himself a promise to try harder, to listen better. He swore that he would take life on as it came and that he would give Sebastian the chance he deserved. At midnight, he took a sip of his beer and whispered into the night, "Happy New Years, Sebastian. I'll wait for you," and that was when his phone rang._

_"Hello?" Hunter answered unsurely._

_"Hey Hunter," a groggy Sebastian greeted. "Happy New Year."_

_Hunter's jaw dropped, unable to believe it. "Happy New Year," he replied. "What um, what are you doing up so early? Isn't it like five in the morning over there?"_

_Sebastian yawned and Hunter couldn't help but find it endearing. "Yeah it is. I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep so I thought I'd call you," Hunter couldn't contain his grin if he tried. "It sounds quiet over there. You didn't go anywhere?"_

_"No," Hunter answered immediately. "I don't really have anywhere to go."_

_Sebastian was quiet for a moment and Hunter wondered if he had fallen asleep. But then he spoke and the tone in his voice made Hunter's heart race in a way it hadn't in years. "Maybe next year you'll have somewhere special to go."_

_"Yeah," Hunter whispered. "Maybe."_

_"I should go," Sebastian said. "I have a few hours before I need to be on set_

_and a tired actor is never good."_

_"Right, yeah. Ok," Hunter breathed. "Thank you for calling."_

_"Of course," Sebastian spoke softly._

_"Do you think that maybe I...I could call you sometime?" Hunter knew it was a bold move but he was desperate to talk to Sebastian more._

_"I don't know if that's a good idea," Sebastian said gruffly and Hunter wondered if Sebastian was crying. "But you can text me, if you want."_

_"Ok, yeah," Hunter said entirely too enthusiastically. "I can do that." "Alright. I'll talk to you later. Bye Hunter."_

Hunter had been elated and that small spark of hope grew. He had yet to text Sebastian but the fact that he could meant the world to him. Maybe, just maybe, they weren't lost after all.


	27. Chapter 27: Back In Ohio

Chapter 27: Back In Ohio

* * *

Kurt held his breath as the driver turned onto his street, his eyes wide with panic. The sidewalks were littered with people waiting for them; fans with signs professing their undying love for Blaine, kids from school wearing shocked faces, local paparazzi with their camera's ready, and neighbors pretending to check the mail or attend to their lawns. Kurt had known what to expect. He had known that his house would become a circus and they were the main act. But actually witnessing the madness so close to home made him anxious. How in the hell was he going to survive school?

Kurt felt a gentle squeeze on his thigh and he turned to Blaine, a shaky breath escaping his lips. "Are you ok?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded though his voice cracked. "Just a little overwhelmed I guess," he said, looking back outside to see groups of people running towards his house. Their windows were tinted so no one could see them, but everyone knew it was them. Why else would an all-black high class Escalade be driving down their street? "It's different in California. No one knows me there. But here? Seeing all this when I've known these people all my life is a lot to take in."

"I felt the same way the first time we visited Westerville for that wedding," Blaine shared. "It's very surreal to see the people you know act like this."

Kurt took a slow deep breath and nodded. Surreal was an understatement.

The driver slowed down and came to stop once he reached the Hudmel home. The driveway was blocked off and there were five bodyguards waiting for them. Kurt and Blaine could hear the chants and screams from the fans outside as they gathered around the barricades.

"You ready?" Blaine asked.

"As I'll ever be," Kurt sighed.

Blaine smiled softly, giving the driver a nod that they were ready. The moment the driver opened his door, the screams intensified tenfold. He walked to the back of the car and unloaded Kurt's and Blaine's luggage before walking to the passenger side. Kurt stepped out first, smiling at the crowd while they hollered out for him. Blaine followed and the screams turned desperate. Blaine waved and gave them all a toothy charming smile. Together they grabbed their suitcases and walked up the driveway hand in hand. Once they reached the porch, Blaine stopped and turned to them.

"Hey everyone," Blaine shouted. "If you would please give me a little while to get settled, I'll gladly come out to sign autographs and take pictures," the screams in response were deafening. "But after that, I would greatly appreciate it if you all went on your way. It's been a long day and we would really like to get some rest. How does that sound?" The crowd cheered and Blaine smiled. "Thank you!" he waved again and turned to Kurt. "Hopefully that will settle things down."

Kurt nodded with an exhale. "Hopefully."

They walked inside and for the first time in days, Kurt felt himself relax. "Welcome home," Burt said from the hallway, pulling Kurt in for a hug.

Kurt smiled and hugged his father. "Thanks, Dad. It's nice to be home."

Burt let go of Kurt and turned to Blaine. "Come here, son," he smiled. Blaine smiled back and wrapped his arms around Burt in a warm embrace. "Glad to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Blaine said as they parted. "Sorry about all the craziness outside.

Burt waved him off. "It was worse the day you announced Kurt. The phone rang so much I had to disconnect it from the wall," he chuckled though it was completely true. "Go on and get settled. Carole and Finn will be home soon with dinner. We thought about going to Breadstix but we knew we wouldn't get any peace so they picked it up instead."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt sighed with relief. "All I want to do is lie in bed and not move for the rest of the day," he said, making his way to his room.

"We have traveled a lot the past couple of days," Blaine nodded and followed. "I'll go out to the fans after we eat and you can stay in if you like. Maybe we can watch a movie after?"

Kurt hummed with appreciation, picturing Blaine and he cuddled up with his comforter. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Shortly after dinner, Blaine made his way outside to greet the fans. His announcement that he would sign autographs and take photos must have been passed around because there were twice as many people waiting for him. He didn't mind it too much. He just hoped it didn't become a constant thing. He was going to have to talk to Eric about adding a little more security detail until things settled down.

Kurt watched Blaine from the kitchen window with a smile and cup of cocoa in hand. He loved this side of Blaine, the charismatic superstar who would do anything for his fans. Blaine had once told him that he didn't want Kurt to ignore the famous performer side of him because it was part of who he is, and he couldn't have been more right. Blaine had two personas; the one Kurt and his family were privileged to see, and the performer who charmed the crowd. Kurt was in love with both parts and he would proudly stand by Blaine's side as he signed autographs for the rest of their lives.

"How long do you think he'll be out there?"

Kurt turned to the sound of his father's voice. "Knowing Blaine, probably a while," he smirked. "He will sign every single piece of paper and pose with every single fan before he comes in, guaranteed."

Burt offered a crooked smile. "That soulmate of yours is something else."

Kurt took a sip of his cocoa and sighed happily. "He really is."

Burt sideways glanced at his son. Seeing Kurt happy was the best feeling in the world. He hated that he would have to put a damper on it but he made a promise to his late wife that he needed to keep, no matter how much it may hurt him to do so. "Come here. I have something for you," Burt nodded at Kurt to follow him. Kurt raised a questioning brow but allowed his father to lead him into his home office. Burt grabbed a key from the jar sitting on his desk and opened a drawer. "I've been waiting to give you this," he handed Kurt an envelope that was addressed to him. "It's from your mom. She wrote it before she passed away with the instructions not to give it to you until you've bonded."

Kurt set his cocoa down and held the letter with both hands. "Mom wrote this for me?" he asked just above a whisper.

"Mhm," Burt nodded, walking around the desk. He placed a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder. "She would've been real proud of you kiddo. I know I certainly am."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt smiled softly though his eyes were glued to the envelope.

"I'll leave you alone."

Burt walked out of his office and closed the door behind him. Kurt walked to his father's chair and took a seat. With a shaky hand, he carefully ripped the envelope open and began to read it, tears already pooling in his eyes.

_My Dearest Kurt,_

_If you're reading this letter it means that you are now a bonded man. I may not be there to hold you in my arms, but know that I am so very proud of you. Being bonded with your truest love is the most wonderful feeling in the world. I remember when your father and I bonded I was certain that nothing would ever make me happier than I was at the very moment._

_I was wrong._

_The day I learned I was pregnant with you was my happiest moment. And again when you took your first steps, when you spoke your first word, when you first told you me you loved me. I have a lifetime worth of happiest moments because of you and I will cherish them forever._

_I pray that my passing hasn't been too hard on you my son. I've had my time to come to terms with my end, and although it is so much harder now that I have you, I always knew this day would come. I pray that you've found the strength to keep going, to never stop fighting. You are stronger than you know Kurt, I promise you. Do not ever doubt yourself for you will become one of the greats, I'm certain of it._

_Cherish the time you have with your family and your soulmate. Love your soulmate with your entire being and remember that no one is perfect. There will be moments where you will be upset with them, where you will want to scream and storm out. It is ok to do so. But never let your differences come between you. Never let your anger simmer for too long. Remember that Fate has chosen this for you because you are more than capable of handling whatever life throws your way together. Love them Kurt, love them deeply, because they will be the most important person in your life._

_I love you my dearest Kurt, more than you could possibly know. Thank you for giving me new life and for giving me the opportunity to fulfill my greatest desire, because loving you will always be my biggest accomplishment. Thank you for being my lucky charm._

_Love Always, Mommy_

Kurt brought the letter to his chest, his heart aching deeply, and cried for his mother in a way he hadn't in years.

* * *

An hour later, an exhausted Blaine entered Kurt's room ready for a shower and a movie. But the sight in front of him shook him to the core. Kurt was wrapped in his blanket like a cocoon crying so quietly that Blaine could barely make out the whimpers.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered, cautiously sitting down on the bed. Kurt didn't even glance up at him. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened?"

Kurt sniffled. "My mom," he spoke shakily. "She wrote me this letter."

Kurt's hand appeared from underneath the blanket with the folded up letter. Blaine took it gingerly, his heart breaking for his beloved as he read it. "Oh Kurt," he said softly.

"It's not fair!" Kurt suddenly exploded. "She was supposed to be here! She was supposed to raise me and be with me when I needed her! She was supposed to know you and see us be happy! It's not fair!"

"Kurt," Blaine reached out for him but Kurt pulled away.

"No!" Kurt shouted, angry tears streaming down his face. "She wasn't supposed to die! She was supposed to have this life full of happiness and love and instead she spent her days slowly deteriorating in the hospital!"

"Baby," Blaine tired but it only angered Kurt more.

"And you! Why haven't you spoken to your dad or at least tried?" Blaine pulled back a little as if he'd just been slapped. "I know that you have problems with him and I know that there's a part of you that's angry with him even though you always say you aren't. But I also know that you miss him even though you don't want to admit it. I know that you wish more than anything that you could have a relationship with him, like I do with my dad. And I just can't understand why you won't try! He's your father, Blaine! And one day he's going to be gone and you'll regret not talking to him!" Kurt took a breath and noticed the pained look on Blaine's face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he cried, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine took a deep breath and embraced Kurt. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just so mad because she's not here and she was supposed to be here! She was supposed to be here."

Blaine pulled Kurt to sit on his lap and swayed him, his own tears falling. "It's ok, love. It's going to be ok."

"It's just not fair," Kurt sobbed quietly. "It's not fair."

"You're right, it's not. But it's life, Kurt. Life is never fair," Kurt said nothing, his head snuggling into the crook of Blaine's neck. "And you're right about my father."

"Blaine-"

"Shh," Blaine cut him off. "You had your turn to talk; now it's mine," Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine. "I am still angry with him and I do miss him. I should talk to him but I'm scared. I'm scared of being rejected all over again only this time it'll somehow be worse. But it's not an excuse to ignore the longing in my heart. It's not an excuse to act as if he doesn't exist because one day he won't and I will regret not trying harder."

Kurt looked away with guilt. "I shouldn't have brought him up, Blaine. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Blaine assured him. He chose not to be upset with Kurt despite the painful reminder because everything Kurt said was true. He knew that Kurt tended to say things he didn't mean when he was emotional and he refused to fault him for it. "I understand why you did. Your time with your mother was limited and here I am with all the time in the world and I'm wasting it. I'm not upset with you though, I promise."

Kurt nodded and wiped tears away. "I just miss her so much. It's been so long since I've _really_ thought of her and I've been so happy lately that I almost forgot she was gone. Reading her letter brought everything back and now I feel so guilty because I'm so happy and she's not here to see it."

"She wouldn't want you to feel that way, Kurt. You have to know that," Blaine said and Kurt nodded. "It's ok to be happy and to live your life. It's what she would've wanted. And it's ok to miss her still, to cry for her. It's ok to have moments where all you want to do is imagine what life would be like had she still been around. It doesn't make you weak, it makes you human. But never forget that she loved you deeply and that she would've wanted nothing but the best for you."

"I know," Kurt sniffled. "I just miss her so much."

"I know baby, I know," Blaine comforted. "How about we skip the movie tonight and simply cuddle?" he suggested. "You can tell me all your happiest moments with your mom. Or we don't have to talk at all. We can go to sleep if you like."

"Let's just go to sleep," Kurt mumbled. "I'm too tired to deal with any of this right now."

Blaine nodded with understanding and gently pushed Kurt off his lap. Blaine forwent his shower and changed into his pajama bottoms, side eyeing Kurt in case he broke down again. Kurt was silent though as he changed clothes, his head too wrapped up in memories. They slipped under the sheets together and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, his arms wrapping around Blaine's torso. Blaine smiled down at him, embracing Kurt in his arms and kissing the top of his head.

"Will you sing to me?" Kurt's voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Of course, my love. Any requests?" Blaine wondered.

"_Something Good_ from _The Sound of Music_?" Kurt asked him. "My mom used to sing it all the time. It was her favorite song."

Blaine nodded against his head, kissing him gently before softly singing.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_

_There must have been a moment of truth_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, tears welling up in his eyes all over again. He could still clearly see his mother dancing in the living room with him in her arms, singing the song with as much loveliness as Maria. He could still remember his father standing against the entryway with his hands in his pocket watching them with adoration. He could still feel the sadness in his heart from the times she told him she would sing to him later because she was too tired. And yet, despite the heartache and the wish that his mother was still around, being in Blaine's arms, listening to him sing her favorite song, brought an ease to his soul that made the tears stop.

"I love you, always and forever."

Blaine stopped singing and looked down at his love. "I love you too," he whispered. "Always and forever."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were up early the next morning and although they had an emotional evening, Kurt was in high spirits. He had accepted long ago that his mom wouldn't be around to watch him grow into the man he was becoming. Her letter had simply opened an old wound that Kurt knew would never heal and the need to mourn her all over again had been overwhelming.

But today was a new day and he couldn't allow himself to cry for her anymore, at least not yet. He would visit her later in the week and undoubtedly cry all over again. Today however, today was the first Cheerios practice of the New Year and Blaine was coming along with him. Whatever sadness he felt the night before was on the back burner and replaced by excitement. He couldn't wait to show Blaine off to his team.

"Blaine, you ready to go?" Kurt asked with a final spray to his hair. "The girls will be here any minute."

"I'm ready." Kurt turned his head and his jaw dropped, his eyes hungrily taking in Blaine's outfit of choice. He was wearing tight red pants, a fitted black polo, a white knitted belt, and a black, white, red, and gray striped bowtie. Kurt was certain that he was drooling. "I thought I would wear your school colors. Do you like it?" Blaine asked with a spin.

"Do I like it?" Kurt questioned with a raised brow. He walked to Blaine and placed a single finger on his chest. He ran his finger down, pushing back gently so that Blaine stepped backward towards the bed. "I love it," Kurt purred. "You look incredibly sexy."

"Yeah?"

Kurt bit his lower lip and nodded. "Oh yeah," he pushed Blaine back on the bed and straddled him. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulder, laid him down and started kissing him with fervor. Blaine attempted to get out of Kurt's grasp for only a second before giving in completely, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist and their hips gyrating against each other.

Santana opened the door without knocking, not in the least bit surprised to find Kurt and Blaine in their current position. "You can suck face later, Hummel. We gotta go. Q's waiting outside. We're taking your car."

Kurt pulled back long enough to breathlessly mutter, "In a minute, Satan." He attached his lips to Blaine's neck and sucked hard, his teeth scraping Blaine's skin.

"Kurt," Blaine meant to sound like he was protesting but it came out like a moan. He knew that Santana was standing a few feet away watching them but he couldn't bring himself out of the Kurt induced haze he was suddenly in.

Santana stood by the door with her hands on her hips waiting. She wasn't sure if Blaine knew what Kurt was doing but she certainly did so she waited patiently, knowing that Kurt wouldn't detach himself until he was satisfied.

After several minutes, Kurt unsealed his lips and sat up. He smiled proudly at the giant hickey on Blaine's neck. "Did you really think that I was going to let you walk into a gymnasium full of fangirls looking like that without marking what's mine?"

Blaine looked at him questioningly, his hand flying up to his neck. He smirked with amusement. "I'm pretty sure that's what our cuffs are for."

Kurt shrugged uncaringly. "This was more fun," he winked. He swung his leg over Blaine, got up, and straightened out his uniform. "Let's go. We're running behind already."

"I wonder whose fault that is," Santana said sarcastically. She took in Blaine's outfit as he stood up and nodded her approval. "You look smoking hot in that, Anderson."

Blaine looked down at his outfit with a raised brow. He didn't think he looked that good. "Should I change? I don't want to bring any unnecessary attention while you guys are trying to practice."

"No!" Kurt and Santana shouted simultaneously.

"You look perfect, babe," Kurt said, straightening out Blaine's bowtie. "Trust me. The girls, and most importantly Sue, are going to love that you wore this."

* * *

Santana waited until Kurt was parking the car to tell him about Britney. The SUV with three bodyguards parked next to him. "Oh by the way," she started nonchalantly. "I keep forgetting to tell you that Kitty's little sister is the fan who runs KlainesArmy on twitter."

Kurt whipped his head around. "What? No way!"

"Mhm," Santana nodded. "We found out a few days ago. She's going to be here today and probably freaking the hell out. But not because of Blaine, because of you."

Kurt cursed under his breath. "She probably thinks I'm some bitch with the way Kitty talks about me."

"Who's Kitty?" Blaine asked, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"A sophomore who thinks she can take me down," Kurt rolled his eyes. "But it's whatever; I'm not worried about her. I am worried about Britney though," he said with an eye on the bodyguards who were surveying the area. "I actually really like this girl. She's sweet. I don't want her to fear me."

"That's what we told her," Quinn said. "I'm sure Kitty's been filling her head with bullshit though."

"Alright," Kurt sighed. "I'll just have to make sure to be extra nice to her."

"Kitty's going to love that," Quinn said with an almost evil smirk.

The bodyguards nodded at Kurt and Blaine that it was clear. They all got out of Kurt's car and hurried inside. Kurt told Jeremy, the biggest of the bodyguards, where the entrance door to the gym from inside the school was and he quickly headed that way to block it off. The other two body guards stood by the entrance that led outside.

Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Quinn were the last to arrive to practice and their entrance was nothing short of dramatic. Santana and Quinn entered first, both wearing smug grins as they walked over to Brittany. Kurt and Blaine followed and the silence surrounding them was deafening. Kurt smiled smugly at the Cheerios that never liked him. It felt good being on top.

"Porcelain," Sue smiled with pride. "My beautiful Porcelain. I'm so happy you're here," she said, grabbing his face and squeezing his cheeks. "It's been way too long since I've seen this face."

Kurt grunted as she pulled away. "What kind of happy drugs do they have you on?" he asked.

Sue merely laughed. "Oh Porcelain, you always know how to make me laugh," Kurt looked at his girls with a raised brow as if to say, _Seriously, what the hell has Sue been smoking lately?_ The girls shrugged. Sue turned to Blaine with a wide smile. "And you must be Blaine, my beautiful Porcelain's soulmate." Before Blaine could answer, Sue was grabbing his face and kissing him. Kurt bit back a laugh at Blaine's horrified face. "Thank you so much for being here and for wearing our colors with such pride," her voice cracked. "It's just so wonderful to see someone of your caliber in my humble home," Sue let out a hushed cry. "Excuse me a moment."

Kurt crossed his arms and shook his head as Sue walked out of the gym. "I think her doctor needs to reduce her hormones."

"No shit," Santana said from the other side of him. "She's weird as hell like this."

"So, she's not normally like this?" Blaine asked them.

"Not at all," Kurt scoffed. "Old Sue would have us dying from running laps right now." Kurt turned to his team and smirked. "Well, since practice has been postponed for the moment," he strut forward and Blaine followed. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce my soulmate, Blaine Anderson."

The Cheerios said hi quietly and Blaine smiled charmingly. "Hello there ladies," he greeted the girls then turned to the other two boy cheerleaders, "gentlemen. Thank you for having me."

The Cheerios muttered that it was no problem at all. Kurt snorted with amusement at his speechless teammates. "Alright, where is she? Where's Britney Wilde?"

"Over here," Britney squeaked from the behind the Cheerios. "H-hi."

Kurt smiled brightly at her. "Hi! Don't be shy, get over here!" Britney hurried to his side. "I cannot tell you how excited I am that you're here!"

Britney's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Of course!" Kurt assured her. "You're the captain of our ship after all," Britney blushed a crimson red as Kurt put his arm around her. "Britney, meet Blaine."

"H-hi."

"Hey," Blaine smiled.

"Brit, do you think you could keep Blaine company on the bleachers while we practice?"

"Absolutely!" Britney squealed. "Yes, totally. I can totally do that."

"Awesome. Now why don't you two sit over here," Kurt guided them to the front of the bleachers, "and enjoy the show," he winked. He kissed Blaine chastely then ran over to his team.

Blaine looked at the shell shocked young girl and grinned. "Have you seen them perform?"

It took Britney a minute to grasp the fact that her idol was talking to her and when she did, she nodded frantically. "Yeah," she said enthusiastically. "They're amazing! State Champs and everything you know! His Royal Highness, I mean Kurt, and his girls, The Unholy Trinity, are like super incredible," she rambled.

"That's what Kurt told me but I figured he was biased," Blaine said, hoping that his relaxed attitude would calm Britney down. "Which one is your sister?"

"That one," Britney pointed Kitty out. "The one scowling at Santana."

"I get the feeling that a lot of people are usually scowling at Santana, or Kurt for that matter," Blaine joked.

"They are," Britney said then panicked. "But it's not like everyone hates them or anything!" she backtracked. "People are just really jealous because I mean, look at them. They're flawless."

"Popularity comes with a price," Blaine half shrugged. "It's the same with being famous."

Britney nodded wordlessly. She was certain she was dreaming and would wake up at any given moment. There was no way in hell she was actually sitting next to Blaine Anderson.

"Alright you lazy fake tanning slackers!" Sue's voice rang out harshly. "Enough with the flailings and the wishing that you could be home watching some pathetic Lifetime movie about some sad little girl whose unrealistic expectations come true. Get in your places, NOW!"

Blaine turned to Britney while the Cheerios scattered. "She seems to be quite the character," he muttered.

"She scares me," Britney whispered back.

"Anderson!" Blaine turned to Sue with a raised brow. "Pay attention to your love buns. He's going to win me my seventh consecutive championship."

Blaine turned toward Kurt and smirked at the look of pure determination on his face. Without another thought, he pulled out his phone and took a picture to tweet later. The fans were going to love seeing Kurt in his natural element.

* * *

Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany walked into a packed Hudmel home. The New Directions had been waiting all day for Cheerios practice to be over so they could finally meet Blaine. Kurt had expected his friends to be excited but he hadn't anticipated just how excited. Tina all but fainted in Mike's arms after releasing a high pitched scream. Sam and Artie bombarded him with questions before they even entered the living room. Mercedes hid behind her hands in order to stop herself from squealing like a maniac. Zizes hit Puck on the arm multiple times, muttering holy shit over and over again. And Puck simply stared with wide eyes. Kurt couldn't be certain but he was pretty sure that Puck had stopped breathing altogether.

Once the initial excitement wore off, the New Directions allowed them to take a seat on the couch before surrounding them. Blaine answered question after question, most having to do with the tour or what being famous was like. But then there were questions like Sam's that made absolutely no sense.

"So you're like way into superheroes right?" Sam asked continuing before Blaine could answer. "Cause I've always wondered, what if Batman was actually bitten by a vampire."

Blaine scrunched his brows, glancing at Kurt and then the rest of the New Directions who were all wearing the same, _is he serious_, face. Brittany was watching Blaine with an expectant look as if she too needed to know the answer. Blaine smiled at the blonds. "You know, that's a really good question. I'm sure there has to be fanfiction out there about it, right?"

"Dude, totally!" Sam exclaimed. "I should look that up."

The one person who didn't say a single word was Puck. He sat in the back of the group eyeing Blaine with disbelief. Never in his life did he think that he would ever be so close to Blaine and instead of excitement, he was anxious and unsure. How was he supposed to tell Blaine how much his music had affected him? How was he supposed to even talk to Blaine without seeming like a total idiot? Blaine was more than a rockstar, more than a legend. He was a myth and Puck was a mere mortal. There was no way in hell he could ever actually talk to Blaine.

"Puckerman!"

Puck looked at Kurt, his jaw unknowingly wide open. "Huh?"

"Why the hell are you staring at my soulmate?" Kurt asked with a hint of aggravation.

"And close your damn mouth. If you drool any more we're going to have an Olympic size pool in here," Santana said.

"I...what..." Puck shut his mouth and glared at his friends. "Screw you guys!" he shouted before storming off.

Kurt turned to Lauren with confusion. "What the hell was that Zizes?"

"Don't worry about him. It's complicated," Lauren answered dismissively though she knew exactly why Puck was acting that way. She thought about going after him but she knew he would be mad at her for it. She could already hear him bitching at her for following him out. _They're going to think something's wrong with me_, he would yell at her, _He's going to think I'm fucking weird!_ She would talk to him about his inability to accept that he was just as awesome as Blaine Anderson later.

* * *

It wasn't until midway through the week that Blaine had the chance to be alone in his studio. The last few days had been filled with meeting family members, spending time with Kurt's friends, and a few trips to the cemetery. Blaine truly didn't mind. He loved that he was able to get to know this side of Kurt's life. But he knew that taking time apart was good for them so when Kurt asked if he minded staying home while the girls and he went to the mall, he jumped at the chance.

He played with the equipment for a little while and tested the soundboard before pulling out his laptop. He hadn't checked his email since they got back, out of fear that writing Hunter would somehow bite him in the ass. He wasn't surprised to find that Hunter had replied. He opened the email warily.

_Blaine,_

_I'll admit that I was more than a little surprised by your email but I appreciated it. I spend an awful amount of time worrying about how Sebastian is doing. I'm genuinely happy that you've been able to talk with him, even if only for a short period of time. I think he's starting to open up to me, or at least trying to, and I know that talking to you is the reason why._

_I'm not mad. I know that you and Sebastian have a close relationship, one that I won't truly understand until I know the whole truth of your time together. But I have accepted that you are and will always be a big part of his life. I've accepted that just like I need Wes to be my guide, Sebastian needs you. I need you to know that I no longer blame you for what happened in the past. Sebastian and my problems are our own, and although I don't know what happened or the whys, I know that you were there for him when he needed you most. For that I can only thank you._

_I miss him too, more and more every single day. I'm not giving up on him, I can promise you that. We've spent too long living in the past. I've spent too much effort blaming you two without knowing the entire story. I'm done pushing him away. I will be here when he's ready. I will wait forever for him._

_I don't know when you're leaving for tour again, but I would like to see you before you go. We could have dinner at my place if you like. Or we could meet at Dalton. Whichever you prefer. I just want to talk face to face. We were friends once; I'd like to be friends again._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your Brother,_

_Hunter_

Blaine was smiling so hard he was sure he looked like a madman. He replied with zero hesitation.

_Hunter,_

_There are too many things I want to say to you that cannot be transcribed properly through email. Just know that I am always your friend. Always._

_I would love to come over for dinner. I won't be leaving until after Valentine's Day so we have plenty of time to have dinner, coffee, visit at Dalton; all of it. Let me know when you're available and I will be there._

_Your Brother,_

_Blaine_

Blaine grabbed his cellphone and went into his messages. With Kurt gone, it was the perfect time to finally talk with Sebastian.

_To Sebastian Smythe:_

_Are you available to Skype? I miss you man._

Blaine sent the text with an exhale. They'd been texting the past few days but that didn't mean Sebastian was ready to open up. He only had to wait about a minute before Sebastian Skyped him though. "Hey Seb," he greeted with a relieved smile. "Are you busy or can you talk?"

"Hey B," Sebastian smiled back. "I'm free for the night so we can talk," Blaine smiled broadly, Sebastian's soft tone giving him hope for the conversation ahead. "Where are you?" he asked looking past Blaine. "I thought you were at Kurt's."

"I am. This is my attic studio. His family built it for me as a Christmas gift," Blaine told him.

Sebastian nodded his approval. "That was very cool of them," he said. "So, how ya been? How's Ohio?"

Blaine half shrugged. "It's Ohio," he said dryly. "But I'm good. Kurt's family has been amazing. I um, I do have to tell you something though."

Sebastian recognized the look in Blaine's eyes and raised a brow. "B, why do you look guilty?"

Blaine shifted in his seat. Sebastian may be the easiest person to tell but that didn't mean his best friend wouldn't be pissed at his betrayal. He didn't even want to think about what the guys were going to say. "Ok, don't get mad at me," he said cautiously. "But...I may have cost The Warblers Nationals."

Sebastian's face dropped. "You what?"

Blaine cringed at Sebastian's tone. "I may have cost The Warblers Nationals?" he said as a question.

"How?"

"Well, you see, Kurt and I were talking last night," Blaine started nervously, looking away from Sebastian's judgmental eyes. He was in deep shit and he knew it, "and he kinda tricked me, and I sorta maybe told him that The Warblers would lose if the New Directions gave him the solo," he rushed out.

Sebastian didn't answer right away, waiting for Blaine to look up. When Blaine finally made eye contact with him, Blaine all but whimpered. "Let me get this straight," Sebastian said slowly and Blaine whined to himself. He may have underestimated how angry Sebastian would be. "You told Kurt that if he sang the solo, The Warblers would lose?"

Blaine gulped. "Yes."

Sebastian chuckled humorlessly. "You told Kurt, that if he, the _flawless counter tenor_, sang the solo, The Warblers would lose?"

Blaine bit his lip and nodded. "Yes."

"Are you out of your freaking mind?!" Sebastian yelled suddenly though a smirk played at his lips. He wasn't at all surprised. He could at least have some fun with it though. "How could you tell him that?! Blaine!"

"I know, I know."

"Do you?" Sebastian snapped. "You totally screwed The Warblers, B! There hasn't been a counter tenor at Dalton in I don't even know how many centuries! How could you do that?!"

"I'm sorry," Blaine said quietly. "I didn't mean to. He just does this thing with his mouth and he looks at me with these eyes and I'm just so weak, so very weak. Please don't hate me."

"Oh I don't hate you. You're a complete traitor, but I don't hate you," Sebastian shook his head with disbelief. "Wes on the other hand or Hunter, you better get into witness protection."

"You're not going to tell them are you?" Blaine asked wide eyed. "I mean, I'll have to tell the guys when we're back on tour but please don't tell Hunter. We're trying to be friends and if you tell him then he's never going to talk to me."

Sebastian sat back in his seat. "You and Hunter are trying to be friends?" he asked just above a whisper, Blaine's traitorous ways completely forgotten.

"Um...yeah," Blaine said hesitantly. He hadn't meant to tell Sebastian that but he didn't want to hide it either. "We've emailed a couple of times and we're trying to be friends again."

"You've been emailing him? For how long? When?"

"Just recently," Blaine told him. "I actually replied to an email before I text you."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "What did he have to say?"

"That he misses you," Blaine answered honestly. "That he'll wait until you're ready," Sebastian looked away, a small smile on his lips. "Have you talked to him lately?"

Sebastian half shrugged. "Kind of. We've been texting." "Oh?"

Sebastian nodded. "It's never about anything important, just movie stuff and Dalton."

"That stuff _is_ important though, Seb," Blaine spoke softly. "That's you two getting to know each other again. It's a step in the right direction." Sebastian said nothing, looking off into the distance. "Are you going to tell me what happened that made you avoid me?" Blaine asked hopefully. "Or why you chose to move to London a month before you were needed?"

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. "There's just...so much on my mind, B. I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Then talk to me," Blaine encouraged. "Tell me everything. Hell I'll even write you a damn song like when we were at Dalton." Sebastian chuckled softly. When they were younger, Blaine would take Sebastian's jumbled up mess of a mind and turn it into a song. He even wrote songs to help them study. Blaine had always been an incredible lyricist. "Just talk to me. Please."

Sebastian nodded, running his hands through his hair. "I guess I should start with admitting that I was drinking again."

"Oh, Seb."

"It's fine, I'm fine," Sebastian cut Blaine off. "I'm not anymore. I had been for a few months but I stopped after...after I gave Hunter an ultimatum."

"You gave him an ultimatum?" Blaine questioned. "Is that when the emotional transfer happened?"

"You figured that part out, huh?" Blaine shrugged with a nod. "Well yeah, that's when it happened. It was a couple of weeks after you found Kurt. I was so jealous that you were happy while I was still completely miserable so I emailed him, asked him to come with me or we were done and he chose to stay in Ohio." Blaine's heart broke for Sebastian. "I drowned my sorrows in whiskey that night and then when I woke up, I was numb. I didn't feel anything."

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry. I never should've thrown Kurt in your face like that," Blaine said.

"First of all, you didn't throw Kurt in my face. You simply shared your good news and that's fine. Second, don't ever be sorry for being happy, Blaine. You deserve to be," Sebastian assured him.

"Yeah well, so do you," Blaine reminded him.

Sebastian shrugged. "That's still to be seen. But anyway, after that, I don't know, I felt like everything was crumbling underneath me and yet, I didn't care. I even had a moment where I contemplated turning this role down, contract be damned."

"Sebastian."

"But I couldn't do it," Sebastian continued. "I couldn't look at myself in the mirror knowing that I had given up like my father, I just couldn't. So I packed my shit and left. I had hoped that being in London would refresh my soul or something but nothing, B. Yeah, I'm playing my part and I'm busting my ass over here, but I feel nothing. Every once in a while I get small waves of emotions but that's it. I'm so numb to the world around me. It's unreal. And you know," Sebastian laughed bitterly. "Those few months where I was drinking again, I drank and drank, praying that I would go numb, that I could just forget about Hunter and drink his memory away but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't drink him away. So when this happened, when the pain finally stopped, I thought, '_Fucking finally! I can breathe for a moment! I can stop thinking about him and move on with my life._' But B, it's so much worse now."

"How do you mean?"

"I'm never _not_ thinking about him," Sebastian confessed. "He is always in the back of my mind. I stare at the pictures of us I took years ago and think about how different it all would have been if we had tried harder. I think about him so much more now that I don't feel pain. It's maddening! I even sang the other day, aloud and completely open, just so that I could feel _something_! How did he do this? How did he go so many years feeling _so_ empty?"

"I don't know. But you know what? He's been asking himself how you dealt with the pain for so long," Blaine shared. "He told me so the day we went to Dalton. He's miserable right now and all he can think about is how you handled it."

"Is it bad that I'm kind of glad he's in pain?" Sebastian wondered. "It is isn't it? I should at least feel sorry that he's going through that because I know; _I know_ how bad it feels. But instead I'm happy that he's finally in pain after so many years of ignoring me. I'm such a bastard."

"You're not."

"I am," Sebastian argued. "And I've accepted that I'm an awful person for being even remotely happy that he's a mess. But at the same time, I would take the pain in my heart over this emptiness any day. I would trade emotions again just so that he didn't have to feel what I felt; just so that I didn't feel so goddamn empty and bitter. I hate this, B. I hate myself for this." A tear ran down Sebastian's cheek and he groaned in aggravation. "And this!" he yelled wiping the tear away. "I keep having these moments where I all I do is cry but I feel nothing. No pain. No remorse. Nothing. I don't want to do this anymore! I just want to feel again. I want to love and to hurt again. I want Hunter." Sebastian whispered the last sentence, as if admitting it aloud would trigger his emotions. It didn't. "I don't know what to do, B. I'm so wrapped up in this movie that for the most part, I can ignore it all. But I don't want to be like this forever. I don't want Hunter to go through the pain I went through. I don't want him to lose himself like I did."

"I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better, Seb, but I really don't," Blaine said regrettably.

"I didn't expect you to," Sebastian said. "But I needed to get that out. I needed you to know what was in my head."

"Do you think that maybe you need to let Hunter know?" Blaine suggested. "Until you two talk, really talk, nothing's going to get better. You may fight and yell and curse each other, but maybe this time you'll stick it out until the end. Maybe then you'll both be able to move on, together."

"I don't know. Maybe," Sebastian shrugged. "I still love him, ya know. Even now that I'm numb, my love for him hasn't gone away. It's just muted."

Blaine smiled gently. "Of course you still love him. He's your soulmate, Sebastian. You're always going to love him."

"Yeah, I guess I will," Sebastian said more to himself. He knew though, that he would always love Hunter. He knew that no matter what, there would never be anyone else in the world that would make him feel like Hunter. He just hoped they would finally get their chance at happiness.

"SMYTHE! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

Sebastian turned his head with confusion. "B, let me call you back. I think I'm in trouble."

"What did you do?" Blaine asked with concern.

"SMYTHE!"

Sebastian turned to Blaine and shrugged. "I have no idea. I'll call you back."

Blaine nodded and ended the call. He drummed his fingers on his keyboard for a moment before grabbing his new notebook and jotting down the lyrics that were fresh in his mind. Maybe writing Sebastian a song wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

Sebastian got up from his seat and opened his trailer door cautiously. "Hey, what's going on?"

Stephen stormed into his trailer angrily. "_What's going on_ is that your damn dog is terrorizing this lot!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. The white dog he'd seen the night they went out had somehow snuck past the security. No matter how many times they kicked him out, he'd find a way back in and was wreaking havoc everywhere he went. Everywhere but one place; Sebastian's trailer.

"For the hundredth time he is not my dog," Sebastian grumbled. He looked past Stephen through the open door to see the dog sitting at the end of his steps.

"Well he sure seems to think he's your dog," Stephen quipped. "He's running amok all over the costumes, he's pissing and shitting at the edge of everyone's trailer _butyours_, and if you don't do something about it, I'm going to kill him."

"You can't kill him. He's just a dog," Sebastian defended.

Stephen huffed and walked out of the trailer. He picked the dog up, brought him inside, and handed him to Sebastian. "Then figure something out."

"Why me?" Sebastian grumbled.

"Because your trailer is the only one he hasn't shit on and because when he's done terrorizing the place for the day, he comes to your steps to sleep," Stephen told him. "Congrats, Smythe. You officially have a new dog."

Sebastian sighed as Stephen walked out of his trailer and slammed the door shut. He set the dog down and walked to his small couch, the dog following close behind. "What do you want from me puppy? I'm not a good owner. I can't keep you. Don't you have anywhere to go?" The dog jumped on the couch next to Sebastian and rested his head on Sebastian's thigh. "Are you serious right now?" Sebastian pet the dog, feeling the softness of his fur. The dog looked up at him. "Well, you were someone's dog. You're clean and you don't seem to be sick. Isn't there someone missing you? Someone you miss?" the dog barked at him and laid his head back down.

Sebastian exhaled. "I guess I'm stuck with you, huh?" the dog jumped off his lap and sat at his feet, his tail wagging excitedly. "What do I call you? Poncho?" the dog tilted its head. "No? How about Rocky? Or Baelfire?" the dog half growled half barked and Sebastian smirked. "Don't like those either? Ok then. How about...Parrish?" the dog sat straighter, its tail wagging wildly. "Parrish? Do you like that? Is that your name?" Parrish jumped up on Sebastian and started licking his face. "Alright, alright. Parrish it is. Get off me." Parrish jumped off with ease. "Well someone certainly trained you," Parrish barked at him. Sebastian ran his hands through his hair and sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

An hour and a text to Blaine explaining what happened later, Sebastian was sitting on the couch laughing as Parrish played on his lap. He never considered himself too much of an animal person but the energetic dog seemed to bring the kid out in him.

"Yo, Sebby," Windsor's voice carried through his trailer.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I told you not to call me that," he said in a thick New England accent.

"Yeah well I told you to quit making fun of the way I talk and yet, here we are," Windsor snipped. "We're going out to dinner. You wanna join?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Not tonight. Parrish and I are having a little too much fun. Besides, I don't trust him alone in here yet." Parrish barked at him and he smirked, scratching behind Parrish's ears.

"Parrish, huh? Like Hunter?"

Sebastian whipped his head up. "What?" he breathed out. "Hunter Parrish," Windsor clarified with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, right," Sebastian looked away and shook his head. "I didn't think anyone would get that, least of all you," he joked though his heart was hammering in his chest.

"Of course I know who Hunter Parirsh is," Windsor scoffed in offense. "I'm not uncultured swine."

"Right, sorry," Sebastian muttered.

"Alright well, you have fun with your new puppy," Windsor shrugged. "Later."

Sebastian waved dismissively. He hadn't been thinking too much when he was trying to come with a name and the connection hadn't dawned on him until his costar mentioned it. Had he really named the dog Parrish after the actor simply because he shared the same first name? He didn't want to believe it. He wanted to think it was merely a coincidence. But he knew that when it came to his Hunter, nothing was ever a coincidence.

He picked Parrish up and placed him on his lap. He laid back on the side of the couch, pulled out his phone, and took a picture. He stared at it for only a moment before attaching it to a message and texting Hunter.

_To Hunter:_

_So I guess I have a dog now._

Parrish climbed up Sebastian's chest and laid his head down. Sebastian smiled. Maybe having a dog wouldn't be a bad thing.

_From Hunter:_

_You got a dog? I didn't know you were a dog person._

Sebastian smirked and replied.

_To Hunter:_

_I'm not. Or at least I didn't think I was. This little guy has been terrorizing everyone on set except me. Apparently that makes him my dog._

_From Hunter:_

_Are you going to try to find his owner?_

_To Hunter:_

_Yeah I guess I should. I won't lie though. I kinda hope no one claims him. I like having him around. I named him Parrish._

_From Hunter:_

_He is a cute dog. Maybe you'll get lucky and be able to keep him for good. I like that name._

Sebastian smiled, taking a deep slow breath. Texting Hunter was getting easier. The tiny waves of joy that came from every reply made Sebastian crave Hunter's attention more and more each day. Maybe it was time to make a move, even if it was a small one.

_To Hunter:_

_I'm going to be real honest here, Hunter. I'm not ready to talk to you yet. I'm not ready to open up that wound. But I do like this. I like texting you. I'd really like to keep it up. Don't feel like you need to wait for me to text. You can message me whenever about whatever random thing your students are doing. I'd really like it if we could get to know each other again._

Sebastian exhaled slowly as he hit send. His heart beat erratically and the fear of being turned away was incredibly real. Hunter text him back almost instantly.

_From Hunter:_

_Yes. I'd love to get to know you, really get to know you. That's where we screwed up last time._

_I miss you Bas._

Sebastian laughed a bit manically at the replies, the tears streaming down his face without him noticing.

_To Hunter:_

_I miss you too Hunter. Thank you for giving me time._

_From Hunter:_

_Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere._


	28. Chapter 28: Settling Back In

Chapter 28: Settling Back In

* * *

Blaine was writing away in his notebook when Kurt ascended into the attic. He poked his head inside but didn't enter, opting to watch Blaine instead. Kurt had no idea what new song Blaine was working on but his focused face was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Not wanting to interrupt, Kurt started to make his way back down.

"You don't have to leave. I'm just about done," Blaine called out to him.

"How did you know I was here?" Kurt asked walking up the steps.

"I tend to create this sort of bubble when I write," Blaine said as he closed his notebook with the pencil inside. "I can always tell when someone pops it."

Kurt gasped, placing his hand over his heart. "I popped your bubble?" he pouted though a smirk played at his lips.

Blaine sucked in his lower lip, grabbed Kurt by the hips, and sat him down on his lap. "Oh yes. You popped it hard," he purred. He grabbed Kurt by the shirt collar and crashed their lips together. Kurt deepened the kiss, moaning softly as Blaine's hand rubbed his thigh. He pulled back and exhaled slowly. He was having one of those moments where he couldn't grasp the fact that Blaine was truly meant to be his. "How was the mall?"

A flash of something Blaine couldn't quite distinguish ran across Kurt's face for only a split second. "It was fine," Kurt said though Blaine could tell he was lying. "We mostly walked around but it was nice spending time with my girls."

Blaine narrowed his eyes a bit, taking in Kurt's forced smile and tense shoulders. "What happened?" he questioned. "And please don't lie to me about it. I know something's wrong."

Kurt's shoulders slumped. He knew he wouldn't have been able to get away with not telling Blaine. "Nothing bad," he assured Blaine. "Not exactly. We might've had to hide for a little while though. But only because JBI's rats were all over us! The fans that saw us said hi and followed us for a little while but they were surprisingly respectful."

"JBI's rats? I thought we took care of the JBI problem?"

"We did," Kurt said quickly. "It's just the AV club people. They kept trying to get in my face about how it's my fault that JBI was taken to that clinic. They're his weasels but they're completely harmless," Blaine nodded unconvinced. "Trust me, everything's fine. How was your day? What were you working on when I came up?" Kurt deflected.

Blaine hummed an exhale. "Kurt, I need you to be honest with me, please. How bad was it?"

"Honestly, it wasn't _that_ bad," Kurt promised. "The reporters that saw us will probably make it into something worse than it is but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle."

"Then why were you being so evasive?"

"Because I don't want you to worry about me," Kurt snapped though it sounded more like a whine. "Blaine, once you're gone, we're going to have to be able to handle whatever is thrown at us. _I'm_ going to have to be able to deal with the paparazzi and over eccentric fans. I've told you before; I need to be able to protect myself. You just have to give me the chance."

Blaine smiled gently, lifting his hand to Kurt's cheek to caress. "You're right. I'm sorry. But you have to tell me when something happens, even if it's miniscule, even if you've handled it. I don't want to find some over dramatized story in the news and then panic that something has happened."

"I know. I'm sorry too. I just hate to worry you." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine sweetly. "How was your day? What were you working on when I came up?" he asked again with a smirk.

Blaine chuckled. "My day was great actually," he smiled. "I got to talk to Sebastian for a while and he finally opened up to me. I was working on a song for him."

"You were writing Sebastian a song?"

"Mhm," Blaine nodded. "Seb's always had a very complex thought process and more often than not, he can't make heads or tails of things. When we were at Dalton, I used to take his jumbled up mess of a mind and write songs for him. I even wrote songs for him to study with, especially for Chemistry," he smiled at the memory. "Science and Math was never really his thing. But anyway, he's doing great with the movie and all, but his head and his emotions are kind of a mess. I'm hoping the song will bring him some clarity."

"Could I hear it when it's done? Or would it be too personal?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine thought about it for only a moment before nodding. "I'll play it for you when it's done. I doubt Sebastian will mind. What Sebastian _did_ mind, however," he pouted, "is the fact that you tricked me into telling you how to beat The Warblers."

"I did no such thing," Kurt denied feigning offense.

"Oh yes you did," Blaine argued. "You know that I cannot resist when you do that thing with your tongue and you used it against me! I'm a traitor and it's entirely your fault!"

Kurt smiled deviously. He grabbed Blaine's face and turned it to its side. He leaned forward and lapped his tongue over a spot on Blaine's neck that drove him wild. Blaine hadn't even known he had that spot until a few days prior. "You mean right here?" Kurt whispered sultrily.

"Mean, so mean," Blaine muttered, unable to resist tilting his head further to give Kurt better access. "You know I can't even think straight when you do that," he said desperate for Kurt to continue.

"I know," Kurt said smugly. He pulled away and giggled at Blaine's whine. "I didn't get you into too much trouble did I?"

Blaine turned a playful glare at him. "Oh yeah, I'm in deep shit because of you. Wes is going to castrate me when he finds out."

Kurt pouted, his eyes wide with innocence. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Is there any way that I can make it up to you?" he asked. Blaine bit his lower lip but didn't say a word. "You know, we have the house to ourselves."

"Do we now?" Blaine asked lowly.

Kurt nodded. "Dad and Carole went over to the Berry's house for dinner and Rachel's dads like to sing show tunes after eating. They'll be there for hours."

"Well in that case," Blaine said, pushing Kurt off of him and standing up. "We have yet to break this futon in," he led Kurt to the futon, taking a seat first and guiding Kurt to straddle him.

"Why, Mr. Anderson," Kurt spoke sweetly. "Are you suggesting that we fornicate on the furniture my family bought for you?"

Blaine nodded, crashing their lips together in a quick but heated kiss. He pulled away and licked up Kurt's jawline, his teeth nipping at Kurt's earlobe. "Undress for me," he whispered hotly. "Slowly."

"Yes, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said with innocence and wide doe eyes. Blaine bit his lip and watched Kurt strip for him. He may call Kurt sir when the tables are turned, but he was Mr. Anderson and nothing quite turned him on like the way Kurt played innocent. "Like this, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked shyly, his shirt slipping over his head.

"Just like that," Blaine answered lowly. He kept his eyes on Kurt and undressed, lifting his ass to remove his pants and boxers. He beckoned Kurt with his finger and pointed to the floor. Kurt got on his knees and settled in- between Blaine's legs. "Such a good boy," he stroked Kurt's cheek, his hand traveling to the back of Kurt's head. He gripped Kurt's hair and tugged lightly. "Show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do."

"Of course, Mr. Anderson," Kurt nodded eagerly. "I can't fail this course. I need all the extra credit I can get." Kurt gingerly lifted Blaine's throbbing erection and licked the underside. "Like this? Or maybe more like this?" he took Blaine's cock into his mouth and screwed his head around.

"Fuck," Blaine threw his head back, his eyes closed and a satisfied smirk on his lips. "Just like that, baby."

Kurt's head bobbed up and down, alternating between humming and playing with Blaine's balls. He pulled back and looked up at Blaine through his lashes. "Will you let me pass now, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine sucked in a breath and looked at him. He shook his head. "Oh no. This will get you a passing grade on the test, but not the course."

"What else can I do?"

"Get up," Kurt was on his feet instantly. "Turn around and bend over."

Kurt obliged, his hands holding onto his thigh and sticking his ass in the air. Blaine kneaded his ass cheeks before parting them and licking Kurt's puckered hole.

"Mr. Anderson," Kurt groaned, looking behind to watch Blaine.

They tried rimming only once at the cabin and Kurt had nearly exploded with want. He watched as best he could as Blaine's tongue dove inside him, his ass clenching with pleasure. Blaine pulled back and inserted two fingers to finish stretching him, their eyes meeting. Kurt was panting and Blaine took great pleasure in watching him squirm.

"Come sit on my lap, baby," Blaine instructed. "You've been such a good student. I think it's time for you to have your final exam."

"Yes, Mr. Anderson," Kurt breathed, placing his legs on each side of Blaine. He allowed Blaine to guide him down, groaning as Blaine filled him entirely. "Oh, Mr. Anderson, I think this is the best lesson I've ever had."

Blaine gripped onto Kurt's thighs and bucked his hips up. Kurt threw his head back and gasped. "Ride me, Kurt," Blaine enunciated the T. "Show me how hard you can work."

Kurt's ass bounced up and down on Blaine's cock, his legs squeezing Blaine's. Blaine bucked his hips up against Kurt, picking up speed as they grew closer to the edge. Blaine let go of Kurt's thighs, placing one hand around the back of Kurt's neck and wrapping the other around Kurt's leaking cock. Kurt's breathy moans intensified. Blaine pulled Kurt's face forward and kissed him hard, their sounds of pleasure vibrating inside them and through them. Blaine felt Kurt clench around him and pumped harder. Kurt mewled into his mouth as he came but Blaine didn't let go. He bucked his hips harder, faster, pulling Kurt's hair until he came hard. Their movements slowed down but neither pulled back right away. Their hips came to a stop but their mouths continued to kiss with ferocity. When Kurt finally detached himself from Blaine, he let out a shaky breath. Their breathing was labored, their lips swollen.

Kurt rest his forehead on top of Blaine's and chuckled, lifting him just enough to pull Blaine out and then sat back down. "Did I pass?" he asked with a smirk.

Blaine laughed and nodded. "With flying colors," he pulled his head back to look at Kurt. "I want a house with a secret room attached to our bedroom."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Blaine confirmed. "It'll be our sex room. We'll have everything for my role play needs and everything for your domineering needs all ready for us. And on the nights when we make love, we'll open the blinds on the sunroof so that we can fuck under the stars."

"Our bedroom has a sunroof now?" Kurt asked amused. "Definitely," Blaine smiled.

"You know, the more and more we discuss our perfect house, the more I think it doesn't exist," Kurt pointed out.

"It's fine if it doesn't. In fact, I prefer that it didn't. We'll buy some land and build our perfect house."

Kurt leaned forward and brushed their noses, a happy sigh escaping his lips. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Later that night Blaine was curled up on Kurt's chest watching a movie that he had absolutely zero interest in. His thoughts were too wrapped up in his parents, mainly his father. He'd been avoiding it since Kurt brought it up but as he lay there now, Kurt's fingers playing with his curls the way his mother used to, he couldn't help but wonder. What would he do if something happened to the man who raised him? How would he feel? Would he be sad or relieved? Would his father's final words to him be kind or would they be full of anger and disappointment? Blaine hated to think that even on his death bed his father would show him discontent. His mother often told him that his father loved him but he simply didn't know how to show it. Maybe it was time he made an effort and stopped living in the past. His father certainly wasn't going to make the first move.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Blaine looked up to see Kurt watching him. With a soft sigh, he snuggled his head further into Kurt's chest. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough to know that the absolute last thing you care about is this movie," Kurt said with a slight tease. "What's on your mind?"

Blaine didn't answer right away and Kurt didn't push him. He waited until Blaine was ready and continued to play with his loose curls. When Blaine finally spoke, it was nothing but a whisper.

"I think it's time I spoke to my dad."

Kurt's hand stopped moving. "Is this because of what I said the other day?" he asked, his voice laced with guilt.

Blaine sat up and scooted back to rest on the headboard. Kurt turned the TV off with the remote and sat back with him. "Yes and no," Blaine admitted. "You got me thinking about it but none of what you said was untrue so please don't feel guilty," Kurt offered a small smile and nodded. "I keep thinking, what if something happens to him or what if we never talk again? I keep asking myself how I would feel if he was gone for good and would he still hate me on his death bed."

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand to hold. "Oh honey."

"And I can't do it," Blaine continued with a humorless laugh. "I can't keep living not knowing. I can't keep going on with my life wondering what if, and I don't think I can live with myself if something were to happen to him. He may be a bastard but he's still my father. I'm not a child anymore. I can't keep hiding from him."

"What are you going to do?"

Blaine took a deep breath as he made his decision. "I'm going to go see him. Before I leave on tour, I'm going to go see my dad. For the first time in years, I'm going home."

Kurt smiled softly. "I'm proud of you for wanting to fix things. I can go with you if you like."

Blaine shook his head. "This is something I need to do on my own. Don't get me wrong, I'm kind of terrified. I'm sure talking to him will be the equivalent to getting my teeth pulled without Novocain," he joked lightly. "But I need to do this. I know there's a good chance that it'll be a complete disaster but I can't go on without at least trying."

"Whatever the outcome, I'll be here waiting for you."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt softly. "Thank you. I love you."

Kurt kissed him again, their noses brushing. "I love you too."

A gentle knock on the door grabbed their attention. "Boys, we're home," Carole said with an exhausted smile.

"Did you have fun at dinner?" Kurt asked with a knowing smirk.

Carole chuckled lightly. "That's one way to put it. We brought ice cream. Are you in the mood for some sundaes?"

Blaine immediately perked up. "Are there any nuts?"

"Nuts, cherries, caramel and chocolate syrup," Carole smiled. "I'm in," Blaine said already getting out of bed.

Kurt followed. "Dad's not getting any is he?"

"You bet your ass I am!" Kurt heard his father yell from the end of the hall followed by his retreating footsteps.

"Dad!" Kurt hollered out for him. "Don't even think about it!"

* * *

Saturday before school started back up, Kurt and the Glee club girls had a sleepover at Santana's house while the boys slept over at his house and hung out with Blaine. They were supposed to be discussing songs for Nationals but one suggestive comment from Quinn led to one from Santana and before he knew it, the girls were drilling him about his sex life with Blaine.

"I know you, Hummel," Santana hollered over the ruckus. "You're probably into all kinds of kinky shit; whips, chains, handcuffs. Don't try telling me you two don't be getting all nasty."

"You into BDSM, Hummel?" Zizes asked, Kurt's face flushing a deep red. "Damn, I bet you get all into it too, leather corsets and everything."

"Blaine probably sings as he cums," Quinn chimed, the giggles around the room growing louder.

"Alright, enough!" Kurt yelled from the behind the pillow he was using to cover his face. "We are not talking about my sex life!" he said firmly though he wore a smirk.

"Just tell us one thing," Tina begged. "In all the years that you imagined being with Blaine, how much better is the reality?"

A seductive smile graced Kurt's face, flashbacks of their time in the studio running through his mind. His reality was a thousand times better than his old fantasy.

Santana whistled. "Damn, Kurt. If that isn't the most telling smile," she teased.

Kurt threw the pillow at her. "Leave me alone, Satan," he grumbled. "And no more talk about Blaine," he directed at the others. "We're supposed to be coming up with song ideas, not talking about my sex life."

"Kurt's right," Rachel said with a nod. "We need to figure out the best approach for Nationals," she turned to Kurt expectantly. "Did you talk to Blaine about The Warblers?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did and while getting him to tell me the best way to beat them was fun, I also feel really bad. I made him betray his friends' trust. When the guys find out, especially Wes, Blaine's going to be in deep shit."

Rachel raised her hands in surrender. "All I did was merely suggest that you ask him for advice. I never once told you to use your new found sexual prowess to get him to tell you all their secrets."

Kurt scowled at her. She was right. It had been his idea to seduce Blaine for information. Rachel had even told him that he was taking it too far. But he was determined to beat Dalton Academy so he played a little dirty.

"So, what did you find out?" Mercedes asked.

"According to Blaine," Kurt started cautiously. The girls would either believe his soulmate to tell the truth or they would think Blaine tricked him. "The fact that I'm a true countertenor gives us a major advantage. Dalton hasn't had a countertenor in forever. He thinks we'll have a really good shot at winning if I sing the solo."

The room was quiet for a moment, the girls glancing at each other questioningly. "You sure he isn't just setting you up?" Santana asked what they were all thinking though in her heart she knew that Blaine would never play Kurt.

"I'm positive," Kurt assured them. They all looked at Rachel, as if waiting for her to explode. "Rach?"

Rachel didn't explode however. Instead she reminded herself of her New Year's resolution; to let the others shine, to let them have the opportunity to be stars even if they weren't meant to be one. But more importantly, to try her best to be a better friend to Kurt. Out of everyone in Glee club, Kurt was the one Rachel related to most, he was the one she so desperately wanted a relationship with. She knew that his Unholy Trinity would fall in line after him and eventually the rest of the girls would follow. This was her chance to show them that she could be a team player, and just maybe, she could finally have friends to truly rely on.

"I think that's a great idea," Rachel finally said, all eyes on her widening with shock. "You're our secret weapon, Kurt. The Warblers wouldn't know what hit them," she turned to Santana. "Our second song could be an all-girl number and then maybe our last song could be a duet with me and Finn and the rest of New Directions as backup?"

Santana crossed her arms, admittedly impressed by Rachel's plan. "That's actually not a bad idea, Berry," Rachel smiled with pride. "One problem though. Mr. Schue is not going to be down with giving Kurt the solo."

"Well he's just going to have to be," Rachel shrugged uncaringly. "I love Mr. Schue, he's been a wonderful mentor," the girls and Kurt rolled their eyes. Mr. Schue was an awful mentor and they all knew it, "but he can be a little short minded. I'm sure once we explain to him why Kurt is our perfect choice, he'll be totally on board." They all looked at each other unconvinced but Rachel simply smiled. She was certain that Mr. Schue would understand.

* * *

Puck sat on the couch furthest away from Blaine and watched the guys interact with him, his heart heavy with envy. He wished that he had the balls to talk to his idol, because yes, Blaine Anderson was his idol. He wished he could find the words to express to Blaine exactly how much his music helped him growing up. But he didn't even have the nerve to say hi and it sucked. While his friends were getting to know Blaine, all he could do was awkwardly stare and he hated it.

"Tell them about how Kurt totally whooped your ass last night, B!" Finn exclaimed with a mouthful of food. Puck scowled. He hated his best friend for being comfortable enough to call Blaine B.

Blaine shook his head and groaned. "Kurt is brutal. I am never playing Mortal Kombat with him again."

Artie sucked his breath in. "Yo, Kurt's a beast at Mortal Kombat."

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"We were playing five rounds right," Blaine started to explain, the boys listening intently, "and I was totally kicking his ass. I was certain I would win. I even felt bad because I won four in a row."

"Kurt totally played him," Finn smirked. "He was being all pouty and acting all hurt that he was losing."

"Who were fighting with?" Sam wondered.

"I was Sub-Zero and he was Smoke," Blaine told him. They all groaned aloud, knowing that was Kurt's best character. "So we start the fifth battle and before I know it, he's wailing on me. I mean, I blinked and I was dead. He beat me four in a row and he's sitting there all smug like he had it in the bag."

"Which he did," Finn laughed.

"Battle five starts and we're going at it hard. He doesn't let me get a single hit in up until I was just about dead and then he falters. So I'm going at him and his health is going down and I'm thinking, _YES! I totally have him!"_

"You didn't," the guys say simultaneously.

Blaine shook his head. "Not at all. Just as I thought I was going to win, he did this combo I've never even seen and I'm dead. He tosses the remote on the floor, gets up, and starts doing this victory dance."

"I hate that dance," Sam grumbled.

"Word," Artie and Mike agreed.

"Finn's laughing his ass off and I'm just sitting there completely dumbfounded," Blaine chuckled. "He starts saying that he fooled me and to never let doubt his skills again. I was kinda heart broken."

"Kurt's a beast," Artie said again. "The only person I've ever seen beat him is Puck."

Puck's head shot up at the mention of his name.

"How'd you beat him?" Blaine asked him.

"Um, I, uh," Puck stuttered. "I just push buttons and shit," he lied. He actually had a very strategic way to beat Kurt but his mind couldn't form the words.

"Well hell, you're better than I am," Blaine said with a laugh. "You need to teach me whatever it is you do. I need a rematch."

Puck's eyes widened. "Um...I can't...I mean...I don't," he took a deep breath and shook his head. "I can try," he spat out. "But I make no promises."

Blaine smiled softly. "Cool," he nodded.

Puck gave him a half smile and turned away. Blaine watched him for a moment while the others continued to talk video games. Puck seemed to be intimidated by him and while he was increasingly curious by Puck's behavior, he wouldn't bring it up to anyone, not even to Kurt. According to both Dave and Finn, Puck was a huge fan of his. He had hoped that hanging out with the boys would show Puck that he was just another guy but it seemed like Puck needed a bit more time to get used to him. Blaine was more than ok with that. He wanted Puck to be comfortable enough with him to talk to him. Until then, he would ignore the way Puck watched him with awe when he thought no one was looking and he would continue to show him that he was just an average guy. Puck would approach him when he was ready.

* * *

Sunday night Kurt and Blaine lay facing each other in bed. Their arms and legs were intertwined, their lips meeting in sweet kisses. It was late and Kurt needed to go to sleep, but neither wanted their night to end. Once school started Kurt would be busy with school work, Cheerios, and preparations for Nationals and Blaine would be at home by himself. If it was up to Kurt, he would stay home with Blaine until he left for the second half of the tour.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Blaine asked, bringing Kurt's fingers to his lips to kiss.

Kurt scoffed. "No," he answered. Blaine raised an unconvinced brow and Kurt relented. "Alright, alright. I'm a little nervous," he admitted disgruntled.

"What is it that worries you?"

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged. "I guess I'm worried about how everyone will treat me? I mean, I know that people are going to act differently towards me, but I don't want to spend my day telling them to back off. I don't want to sit there with these dumbasses who never talk to me all up in my face asking me questions about you."

"Then make that known," Blaine suggested. "The kids at your school respect you and or fear you; use that. You've known most of them your entire life. They'll listen to you when you tell them to back off. I'm sure of it."

"So you want me to be a bitch to them?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

Blaine chuckled softly and shook his head. "No. I want you to take charge of the situation. You're _His Royal Highness_ aren't you? Be _His Royal Highness._ Walk into that school with confidence like you've done every day for the last three years. Show them that you're the same, Kurt-don't-fuck- with-me-Hummel and everything will fall into place."

Kurt hummed and leaned in, capturing Blaine's lips in a tender kiss. "I love it when you cuss," he whispered. "So hot."

Blaine kissed him back for a only a moment before pulling away. "I know you do," he said cockily. "We should get to bed. It's late."

Kurt whined and pouted. "Can't I stay home?" Blaine shook his head, an adoring look in his eyes. Kurt sighed. "Alright. Goodnight. Love you."

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose then turned so that Kurt could be the big spoon. "Goodnight hon. Love you too."

* * *

The silence in the halls of McKinley was deafening. Kurt strutted in alone, his head held high and strong. His friends tried to walk in with him but he insisted that he needed to go solo on his first day back. He didn't want the New Directions to protect him. He didn't need his Cheerios to follow him like sheep. He wanted, he needed, to be strong and confident for himself. It was the only way the other students would continue to respect him as Kurt Hummel and not Blaine Anderson's soulmate.

Kurt could feel every student's eyes on him and it was admittedly a bit creepy. He had expected to be bombarded, prepared for it. But the silence and the stares were nerve wracking. He didn't let his discomfort show. He headed towards his locker where his girls were waiting when a firm hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back roughly.

"Welcome back, faggot," Azimio spat with disdain. "Where's your big shot superstar soulmate, huh? Didn't he want to come to school and hold your hand all day? Or is he too embarrassed to be seen with you?" Before Kurt could respond, Jeremy appeared out of nowhere and was standing behind Azimio. Kurt smiled sweetly. "What the fuck is you smiling at, homo?"

Azimio took a step closer but stopped instantly when he felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder. "Is there a problem here?" Azimio's face dropped at the sound of the deep, stern voice.

"No problem at all, Jer," Kurt replied, a cocky grin on his lips. "Azimio here was just about to head to the principal's office."

Jeremy walked around Azimio but kept his hand on Azimio's shoulder. "Why don't I escort you?" he offered though it sounded more like a command.

Kurt wiggled his fingers goodbye and crossed his arms. He glanced around the hall at the gaping students. "Anyone else got something to say?" the students scattered. "I didn't think so." Kurt turned around to head to his locker but came to an abrupt halt when he saw his teacher waiting for him. "Good morning, Mr. Schue," he greeted.

"Step into my office for a moment," Mr. Schue nodded towards the door.

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes and walked into the office. "Mr. Schue, if this is about my recent behavior, I would just like to formally apologize," Kurt said what he'd rehearsed for weeks. Mr. Schue closed his office door and walked to his desk. "I know I've been a bit of a bitch lately and I'm sorry. I've just been really stressed out lately and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that. I understand that you wanted to speak to my dad but I'm going to beg you to please leave him out of this. You know he has a bad heart and I don't want to bring any more stress on him. These past few months have been so crazy and I-"

"Kurt, relax," Mr. Schue chuckled as he took a seat at his desk. "While I appreciate the apology, I did not call you in here about that," Kurt sighed with what Mr. Schue assumed was relief but was more of annoyance. "I called you in here to ask you why you never told me!"

"About?"

"Blaine Anderson!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. "I can't believe he's your soulmate! That's incredible, Kurt!"

Kurt forced a smile. "Thanks."

"Well?" Mr. Schue pressed. "Why all the secrecy? I mean, I understand the importance of keeping his identity secret but why didn't you tell me?"

_Because I didn't trust you not to blab your mouth_, Kurt wanted to say. Instead he opted for, "Because I didn't tell any adults except my parents, not even Sue."

"When are you bringing him to Glee club?"

Kurt did his best not to scowl. "I'm not sure. His fans are a bit on the crazy side. I don't know if him coming here is a good idea."

Mr. Schue waved him off. "Oh I'm sure all those fancy security guards you have patrolling the school can handle a few teenagers. Ask him for me, see what he says."

Kurt pursed his lips and nodded. He wondered if Mr. Schue would be so thrilled at the aspect of meeting Blaine if he knew how much Blaine disliked his teaching methods or the fact that Blaine suggested he should sing the solo instead of Rachel. Kurt got the feeling that he wouldn't be thrilled at all.

* * *

"No. Absolutely not."

"But Mr. Schue."

"I said no," Mr. Schue cut Rachel off. "I'm very proud of you for wanting to share the stage but there is no way that Kurt can have the solo," Rachel glanced at Kurt with wary eyes, fearful that he would be glaring at her. She was relieved to see that he was scowling at Mr. Schue instead. "While I agree that Kurt's voice is rather unique, I don't think it's right for the solo at Nationals."

"What about Santana?" Kurt asked, his irritation clear as day. "Or Mercedes? Are they good enough for your standards or are they _too unique?"_

"Kurt, I didn't mean it like that."

"Like hell you didn't," Santana snapped. "You're always preaching about how everyone in here is a star and how we all shine but when it comes down to it, the only people you believe in are Rachel and Finn."

"That's not true."

"Bullshit," Puck spoke up. "Tana's right, you don't believe in us. You don't believe that we're good enough to win unless Rachel and Finn are singing lead and we're tired of that shit."

"Everyone will be expecting Rachel and me to sing lead," Finn pointed. "I read it on the show choir blog."

"You read the show choir blog?" Zizes asked with judgmental eyes.

"Blaine told me it was a good idea. It gives us a heads up on what all the other groups are saying," Finn shrugged. "The point I'm trying to make is that if we want to win then we have to be unpredictable. No one would expect us to give Kurt the solo but it's totally a genius idea. He's like, the perfect counter tenor. They'll never see it coming."

"Nationals is not the time to take risks," Mr. Schue said firmly.

"Nationals is the perfect time to take risks!" Rachel shouted silencing the grunts of disapproval in the room. "We really need to consider this, Mr. Schue. Kurt's voice is incredible and he should be showcased. He deserves it. We can do his solo and two duets; Finn and I and Santana and Quinn. Have more faith in our abilities as a group to win this."

Mr. Schue shook his head defiantly. "This is not up for discussion. I have all the faith in you but I know what's best for Nationals. You will have your solo, you and Finn will have your duet, and we will do a group number, just like we always do."

"And we will lose," Kurt said angrily. "Just like we always do." "Now Kurt, don't be bitter about this."

"Screw you," Kurt stood up from his seat and grabbed his bag. "I'm out of here. Finn, get a ride with Rachel."

"Kurt, sit down."

Kurt ignored his teacher and walked out of the choir room without a word.

* * *

Later that week, Blaine found himself walking the halls of Dalton towards the History classes. He was meeting Hunter for lunch and spending the afternoon with The Warbler boys. He would be giving them pointers on how to win Nationals. It was the least he could do after he sold them out, and though Kurt told him that his teacher refused to give him the solo, which Blaine did not understand at all, his guilt was still eating away at him. He needed to do everything he could to make it up to his Alma Mater.

Blaine smiled when he saw Hunter's classroom and quickened his pace. He stood by the door and watched Hunter give his final notes for the lesson. He was so proud of his Warbler brother. Hunter was born to be a teacher. The lunch bell rang and Blaine stepped aside to let the boys pass. Most didn't notice his presence, too eager to get to lunch. But the few that did froze in their spots and stared.

"That teacher of yours really knows what he's talking about, huh?" Blaine said to them.

"Of course I do," Hunter said from inside the classroom. "Get to lunch boys. Stop gaping like a bunch of fangirls."

The boys scattered and Blaine turned a bright smile at Hunter. "Hey."

"Hey," Hunter smiled back, not as bright but more hopeful. He was both excited and worried about spending time with Blaine. They'd been texting quite a bit ever since their agreement to be friends again but seeing him face to face was a different story. "You want to eat in the teacher's lounge or the cafeteria?"

"Can we eat in here?" Blaine asked, nodding towards his class. "I kinda just wanted to spend some time with you before working with the boys. I even brought my own lunch," he said, showing Hunter the brown paper bag.

Hunter smiled a bit softer. "Yeah, come on in," Blaine walked inside and Hunter closed the door. "I usually eat in here anyway. The teachers are a bit too stiff and the boys are kind of obnoxious."

Blaine chuckled and took a seat at one of the desks. "Imagine what they said about us."

Hunter scoffed as he grabbed his own lunch from the mini fridge and took a seat next to Blaine. "Please, we were the perfect students," Blaine raised a brow. "Ok well, Wes and I were, you guys not so much."

"None will ever be as bad as David and Jeff," Blaine laughed.

Hunter shook his head. "Oh no. It would be impossible to outdo them," he said seriously and Blaine could only laugh. "How have you been?"

Blaine half shrugged as he unwrapped his sandwich. "I'm good. A bit bored at the house all by myself but I'm good."

"I bet you're itching to get back on the road," Hunter smirked.

"You know, I really am," Blaine nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I love Kurt's family, but I can only spend so many days doing nothing. And there's nothing quite like touring with the guys. I miss it."

"How many more weeks do you have left?"

"Three," Blaine sighed. "Which is why I was hoping that maybe I could come help with The Warblers?" he asked hopefully. "I don't want my presence to be an issue but if you don't mind, I'd love to come a few times a week and work with them."

Hunter shook his head. "Are you kidding me? I don't mind at all. These boys are completely hopeless. There's nothing more I can do to prepare them for Nationals. Maybe you can get them in shape."

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad," Blaine said in disbelief.

"It's not they're bad," Hunter huffed with frustration. "They just have no drive, no commitment. Not like we did."

Blaine nodded thoughtfully. "I'll see what I can do. How's everything else been? Other than that?" A blush crept up Hunter's face despite his efforts to control it. Both knew what Blaine was really asking. Blaine smiled knowingly. "You can talk about him with me if you want. I won't tell him anything."

Hunter looked away a bit bashfully. "Things have been," Hunter paused, smiling to himself at the thought of his soulmate. "Things have been really nice actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Hunter laughed lightly. "Trust me, I'm just as surprised. We aren't talking on the phone too much but he texts me all the time."

Blaine didn't bother to hold back a grin. "Oh yeah? What about?"

"The movie, the weather in London, but mostly about that dog," Hunter told him with a truly happy smile. He had an album on his phone full of pictures of Sebastian and Parrish. He never knew he'd love a dog so much but every new picture Sebastian sent, his love for the dog grew deeper.

"You mean that dog he found on set?" Blaine asked bemused. "I didn't know he kept him."

"Yeah, I guess he did. He said he was going to try to find the owner but I don't think he wants to give the dog up now. He named it Parrish."

Blaine hummed. "Sebastian with a dog? I didn't even know he liked dogs."

Hunter laughed. "I don't think he even knew he liked dogs."

"He does seem much happier," Blaine pointed out. "I talked to him yesterday afternoon and he was in a really good mood. Cheery even. It was kinda weird actually," he chuckled.

Hunter bit back an excited grin. He had been texting Sebastian while Blaine and he were on Skype talking. The realization that he was the reason behind Sebastian's cheeriness made his heart thump violently. "He seems to be really excited about the movie," Hunter diverted.

"Not as excited as Kurt," Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. "He's constantly pestering Sebastian for details."

"Your Kurt does seem a bit on the enthusiastic side," Hunter said.

"He is," Blaine laughed. "You'll have to meet him one day, really meet him I mean. Maybe the four of us could take a trip somewhere when he's on break from filming?"

Hunter met Blaine's eyes, hope and doubt clear as day. "Maybe."

Blaine offered an encouraging smile. He was certain that Hunter and Sebastian would finally patch things up. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Kurt spent his afternoon drawing sketches at the Lima Bean while his friends were in Glee club rehearsal and Blaine visited Dalton. He hadn't been back since he walked out on Monday and had no intention of going back until Mr. Schue gave him the solo. He was done swaying in the background.

His corner of the coffee shop was mostly empty. The bodyguards standing close by were more than enough to keep those who recognized him at bay. But it didn't stop the patrons from staring at a distance and whispering about him. Kurt didn't mind it too much. It was easy to ignore and he knew most of them from around town. He wondered if he would still get all this attention when Blaine was back on tour.

Kurt heard the chair across from him move and he looked up to see a strange yet familiar looking man. "Can I help you?" he asked politely with a glance at Jeremy who didn't at all seem worried by the man. If anything, he looked interested.

"I hope so," the man answered with a hardness in his tone that put Kurt on edge. "My name is John, I'm Blaine's father."


End file.
